Saint Seiya – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012
by lKazeshini
Summary: Diez deidades de distintas mitologías conformaron la 'Alianza Suprema' para crear la Tierra Perfecta. ¡El desafío final de nuestros héroes será detener a estos diez dioses! ¡Atenea y sus Caballeros son nuestra esperanza para sobrevivir al Fin del Mundo! : ¡Página Oficial en facebook con Artworks originales y a color! ¡Volumen 1: caps. 1-20 Volumen 2: caps 21-40 en pdf!
1. ESPERANZA: LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE BRONCE

_Saludos desde Ecuador. Este es un nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando, el cual espero sea de su agrado._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

Ni la serie de anime y manga _'Saint Seiya' _ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí. Ellos pertenecen a su respectivo autor: El maestro Masami Kurumada y a la compañía Toei Animation.

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

_Historia empezada el 10 de abril de 2012, desde las 11:26 de la mañana._

_Primera Edición: 24 de agosto de 2012, desde las 10:01 de la noche._

_Segunda Edición: 03 de enero de 2013, desde las 11:47 de la mañana._

* * *

**PALABRAS DEL AUTOR:**

"_Aún recuerdo lo mejor de mi infancia: Me sentaba frente al televisor con mi hermano menor en la_ _tarde, esperando emocionados a que comience nuestra serie favorita._

_Solo con escuchar los primeros acordes de la versión en español de 'Pegasus Fantasy', sabíamos que nos transportaríamos al fantástico mundo de los Caballeros del Zodiaco._

_Exclamábamos los nombres de las técnicas, ansiábamos vestir esas increíbles armaduras y poseer ese gran poder para salvar a la humanidad. No saben lo bien que la pasábamos durante esa media hora._

_Pero no estaba contento con el —a mi parecer— poco tiempo que le dedicaba la televisión ecuatoriana a nuestro anime predilecto, así que dejaba volar mi imaginación, ideando nuevas aventuras para mis héroes y plasmándolas en cualquier tipo de papel que tenía al alcance. De hecho aún conservo con cariño aquellos dibujos e historias infantiles. _

_Y así pasaron los años, y mi creatividad y fanatismo por Saint Seiya crecieron junto conmigo. Por tal razón, tuve que demostrar mi amor a la serie buscando otra forma de expresión diferente al dibujo, y fue así como descubrí el mundo del fanfic gracias a mi hermano._

_Leí varias historias que me emocionaron al extremo. Historias que incluso me daban la sensación de estar viendo una continuación oficial de mi serie preferida. Uno tendría que ser de piedra para no inspirarse con tales relatos._

_Y aquí me tienen ahora, intentando hacer un tributo más a la serie que tantos buenos ratos me dio, que me da actualmente y que me dará hasta el último de mis días; porque aunque nunca he estudiado técnicas de escritura, este esfuerzo lo estoy haciendo con amor y dedicación. _

_Estoy escribiendo de la mejor forma que me es posible, consciente de que puedo mejorar cada día, ya que quiero ofrecerles un trabajo de calidad._

_Sin más por decir, les presento la Saga CATACLISMO 2012 de Saint Seiya. Que la disfruten"._

* * *

**FICHA DE LA HISTORIA:**

**Título:** [Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012.

**Escrito por:** _José-V. __Sayago Gallardo a.k.a.: __Kazeshini, Kaze-No-Seinto, Wind-No-Joseph._

**Género:** Acción/Aventura, Drama, Romance.

**Público:** Fiction Rated PG-13.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers, Muerte de personajes.

**Resumen**: El destino final de la humanidad ha sido definido. Diez deidades mitológicas conformaron la _'Alianza Suprema' _para reemplazar a la actual raza dominante del planeta y crear la _Tierra Perfecta_ en el proceso. El último desafío de Atenea y sus Caballeros será detener a los representantes de las mitologías egipcia, japonesa, hindú, azteca, nórdica, china, celta, inca, finlandesa y romana. Una generación nueva de guerreros ha nacido en el Santuario. ¡Los Santos de Atenea son nuestra última esperanza para sobrevivir al fin del mundo!

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

_Al maestro Masami Kurumada, por crear nuestra gran pasión: el universo de Saint Seiya._

_Al maestro Shingo Araki, por darle vida a nuestra infancia con su animación y sus colores._

_A las personas que me han apoyado con sus comentarios y a quienes me han ayudado a mejorar con sus consejos. _

_A quienes me han acompañado desde el comienzo en este proyecto y a quienes me han dado ánimos para escribir y dibujar en todos estos meses._

_A quienes han aportado con sus innovadoras y creativas ideas._

_A los espacios virtuales y foros en los que he sido capaz de difundir esta saga._

* * *

**DEDICATORIA:**

_A todos los fans de habla hispana de Saint Seiya. Desde quienes han seguido el anime y manga desde su infancia, hasta quienes apenas están descubriendo este maravilloso universo._

_A quienes expresan su fanatismo hacia Saint Seiya por medio de la escritura, el dibujo, la música, el cosplay y cualquier forma artística._

* * *

**NOTAS Y TERMINOLOGÍA:**

- Para referirse a los guerreros que pelean al servicio de la diosa Atenea, se utilizará indistintamente los términos _'Santo'_ (denominación oficial de Kurumada) y _'Caballero'_ (denominación utilizada en el doblaje y también en traducciones del manga).

- Para referirse a las mujeres protectoras de la diosa griega de la sabiduría, se utilizará el término no oficial _'Amazona'_ y el genérico _'Guerrera'_. En ocasiones se mencionará también la disonante denominación _'Santo Femenino'_, también mencionada en el canon.

- Las estructuras en las que habitan los Santos de Oro se denominan _'Doce Casas'_ (término utilizado en el doblaje), o bien _'Doce Templos'_ (término oficial utilizado en el manga).

- Los ropajes sagrados que visten los personajes, ya sean aliados o antagonistas, generalmente son llamados _'armaduras'_, las cuales se clasifican de acuerdo a quien las porta: _'cloth'_ es la utilizada por un Santo de Atenea y por la misma diosa; _'sapuri'_ o _'surplice'_ es el que cubre el cuerpo de los _'Espectros'_ y _'Jueces'_ del ejército de Hades; _'escama'_ o _'scale'_ es la que viste a los guerreros de Poseidón, llamados _'Generales Marinos'_ o _'Marinas'_ (término oficial); _'gloria'_ se refiere a la armadura de los guerreros de Artemisa; _'god robe'_ es el ropaje protector de los _'Dioses Guerreros'_ de Asgard; _'Kamui'_ son los trajes divinos utilizados únicamente por los Doce Olímpicos.

- Adicional a los términos oficiales, el autor de esta historia incluye la denominación _'Armadura Suprema'_ para los ropajes sagrados de los diez dioses de distintas mitologías protagonistas del fic.

- El recipiente metálico contenedor de una cloth es llamado _'caja de pandora' o 'pandora box'_.

- El término _'object'_ es utilizado para denominar a una armadura en estado pasivo (cuando está ensamblada en la forma de la constelación que representa, en el caso de una cloth).

- Para los ataques especiales utilizados por los protagonistas de la historia se utiliza indistintamente los términos _'técnica'_ y _'ken'_.

- Para hacer alusión a Shion, Mû, Kiki y varios OCs como descendientes de los habitantes del desaparecido continente de Lemuria o Mu, se utilizarán indistintamente los gentilicios _'lemuriano'_ y _'muviano'_.

- Se considera canon a la 'Saga de Asgard' que se desarrolló tras el enfrentamiento entre Santos de Bronce y Dorados y a la vez se considera también la existencia de Bluegard como nación de los _'Guerreros Azules'_.

- La historia se desarrolla en una línea de tiempo que supone un pasado enfrentamiento contra Zeus, el cual hipotéticamente tuvo lugar en el Olimpo tras los hechos suscitados en la OVA Tenkai-Hen Overture. En consecuencia, el canon llamado 'Saint Seiya: Next Dimension' no se consideró en este argumento, ya que todavía se encuentra en desarrollo por su autor original.

- Para algunas técnicas y referencias al pasado, se considera como canon al spin-off Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, teniendo en cuenta que su trama ha concluido y que la línea de tiempo coincide con el inicio del anime y manga clásicos.

- Se considera canon a otras fuentes oficiales que no salieron de la pluma del autor, pero que sí fueron supervisadas por él. Entre estas a la Enciclopedia Taizen, la Gigantomaquia, el Episodio G y el Hipermito.

- Las apariencias físicas de los personajes oficiales están descritas en base a las ideadas por el maestro Shingo Araki en la animación clásica.

- Para diálogos que representan pensamientos o reflexiones se utilizarán las comillas angulares (« »).

- Para citar nombres de técnicas, kens u otros términos importantes se utilizarán las comillas simples ('').

- Para diálogos que representan conversaciones telepáticas, palabras en otros idiomas o términos que se deseen resaltar en el texto, se utilizará letras en _cursiva_.

- Los lugares en los que se desarrolla la historia se citan entre dos signos de igual (== ==).

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN:**

Atenea y sus Caballeros restauraron una vez más la paz en el planeta tras varios años de cruentas batallas. El avatar de Zeus, el todopoderoso dios de los dioses olímpicos, fue detenido en su intento por castigar a los humanos.

La paz reinó en la Tierra y el Santuario por varios años, durante los cuales Saori Kido, en lugar de elegir un nuevo Patriarca, se proclamó administradora de su propio recinto sagrado y tomó varias decisiones trascendentes.

Las Doce Casas fueron habitadas nuevamente por una naciente generación de Caballeros Dorados y el nuevo Santuario contaba, además, con una joven y renovada armada de Santos de Plata y de Bronce.

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: ¡ESPERANZA! LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE BRONCE**

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Casa de Libra==

—Levántate Senshi. Yo sé que puedes hacerlo mejor esta vez —exhortó Shiryû con una voz paciente y comprensiva a su aprendiz.

A sus pies y esforzándose por levantarse, estaba el nuevo Caballero de Bronce de Dragón. El joven se encontraba bastante maltrecho por lo exigente del entrenamiento.

Al verlo en tal condición, el Dorado de Libra suavizó su actitud y le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a reincorporarse, sin embargo, el Santo de Bronce la rechazó y con gran determinación se puso de pies por sus propios medios.

—Lo siento maestro. No fallaré esta vez —aseguró el joven de cabellera negra hasta los hombros, poniéndose en guardia y encendiendo su cosmos a su máximo posible.

Viendo tal demostración de convicción, el mentor le regaló una sonrisa de satisfacción al alumno.

—¡Perfecto! Ahora recuerda que para liberar el poder máximo de tu constelación, no debes bajar la guardia de tu puño izquierdo… Protege tu corazón.

Escuchando estos consejos, Senshi puso todo su empeño y concentración en liberar la técnica que tanto esfuerzo le costó aprender.

—¡'Dragón Naciente del Monte Rozán'! —exclamó, liberando una cantidad enorme de energía con el ken.

No obstante, en milésimas de segundo Shiryû esquivó el furioso embate y observando la defensa baja del muchacho, se acercó a él y posó la mano sobre su pecho sin que siquiera lo notara.

—Debes concentrarte más, Senshi. El enemigo no solo te tocará el corazón. No dejes puntos débiles en tu técnica.

El joven permaneció inmóvil al estar tan cerca de la imponente presencia del legendario Shiryû. La armadura dorada de Libra resplandeció ante sus ojos, cegándolo por un momento.

—Lo haré mejor la próxima vez, maestro —susurró el joven de Bronce, retirando la mirada. En sus ojos azulados era evidente la decepción.

—Vamos, quita esa cara. Con más entrenamiento serás el mejor —lo animó su instructor, mirándolo con ternura—. Y no seas tan formal conmigo. Puedes decirme 'papá' si quieres.

El rostro del Caballero de Bronce se iluminó con una radiante sonrisa. No pudo contener el impulso de dar un fuerte abrazo a su padre y mentor.

—¡Algún día seré tan fuerte como mi papá y el abuelo Dohko! —expresó el joven con exorbitante júbilo—. ¡No descansaré hasta convertirme en una leyenda como tú!

—¡Tienes buena actitud, Senshi! Sin duda eres todo un Santo de Atenea —lo felicitó Libra, acariciando suavemente su cabellera negra—. Cuando tu madre te vea con esa armadura se va a emocionar mucho.

El sonido de varios pasos metálicos sobre el mármol interrumpió la conversación entre padre e hijo. Un Caballero Dorado presencia en el Séptimo Templo.

—¡Shun! Qué agradable sorpresa.

Virgo no respondió a la bienvenida de su amigo y compañero de generación. Su semblante era diferente al habitual, ya que en ese momento mostraba preocupación y premura. Ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para saludar al sucesor y al antecesor del Dragón.

—Perdón por interrumpirlos, pero Atenea ha convocado a una Reunión Dorada.

El rostro de Shiryû se ensombreció de repente. Él sabía que si Saori reunía a todos los Caballeros Dorados en los aposentos del Patriarca, no sería para darles buenas noticias.

—Senshi, por favor regresa a entrenar con tus compañeros —le ordenó con seriedad a su hijo—. Te veré en la noche.

Sin decir nada más, Libra apresuró el paso junto a Shun dispuesto a reunirse con su diosa.

Ante la mirada perpleja del Dragón, los Caballeros de Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer y Leo atravesaron presurosos el templo. Era la primera vez que Senshi veía a tantos Santos Dorados juntos.

==Santuario de Atenea. Campos de Entrenamiento==

En actitud relajada, una bella joven de larga cabellera castaña se encontraba recostada sobre una porción de pasto del terreno. En medio de su aburrimiento posó su mirada verde en el lento pasar de las nubes. Un sonoro bostezo escapó de su boca, ya que lo tranquilo del ambiente le había causado un poco de somnolencia.

—Qué aburrido es todo esto… —masculló la chica, jugueteando con la máscara metálica, la cual se suponía debía estar cubriendo sus facciones—. ¿Por qué el maestro dejó mi entrenamiento y se fue así tan de repente?

—¡Anna! ¡Esta es la décima vez en esta semana que dejas que vean tu rostro! —le reprendió un joven rubio de vivaces ojos castaños—. ¡Tu maestro Shun te va a regañar si no te ve con ella!

Quien le hablaba era su amigo y compañero, el Santo de Bronce de Pegaso.

La aludida simplemente se tomó tales palabras a modo de broma, como casi siempre solía hacerlo.

—Eres un pesado, Kenji. No creas que me voy a enamorar de ti solo porque me has visto tantas veces sin máscara —profirió Anna de Andrómeda, sonriéndole de forma coqueta al sorprendido muchacho, cuyo rostro se ruborizó de inmediato.

—No digas tonterías, Anna. Tú conoces bien las reglas del Santuario y ya te has metido en bastantes problemas por desobedecerlas —respondió el joven con un aire severo, al cual la muchacha reaccionó.

—Está bien, no te pongas así, Kenji. Ustedes los japoneses sí que se lo toman todo muy en serio.

Andrómeda dejó la comodidad de su lecho de césped para colocarse nuevamente su máscara.

—¿Contento?

—No vine aquí para reclamarte por tu máscara. Solo quería preguntarte si has visto por aquí a mi maestra Marin. Se fue hace varios días y me dijo que regresaría hoy.

—No eres el primero que me pregunta por su maestro. Parece ser que nos dejaron solos a todos nosotros. Imagínate, incluso esa chica nórdica que casi nunca habla, vino a preguntarme por su maestro.

—¡Qué mala compañera eres! —resaltó indignado el nuevo Pegaso—. ¿Acaso no sabías que su nombre es Natassia de Cisne?

Anna se avergonzó al desconocer la identidad de su colega de Bronce. Así que dándole las espaldas a su interlocutor, decidió que sería mejor cambiar el tema:

—Pues tampoco he visto a Senshi. En la mañana vistió su armadura de Dragón y se fue a entrenar con su padre en la Casa de Libra. Ni siquiera se despidió de nosotros… Ese idiota…

—No me trates tan mal, Anna —intervino el aludido en un tono divertido y a la vez incómodo.

Senshi había llegado a escena para colocarse junto a su amigo Kenji desde que la joven de Andrómeda se giró. Por suerte para ella, la careta metálica cubrió su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza.

—Ahora todos los Caballeros de Oro deben estar presentes en la Reunión Dorada convocada por Atenea —añadió pensativo el joven de melena negra—. Mi padre y sus compañeros se veían bastante preocupados.

Las palabras del Dragón consiguieron alterar sobremanera a Pegaso Kenji, quien con gran expectativa tomó a su amigo por las hombreras.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿Una Reunión Dorada?!

—Pues sí, amigo —musitó Senshi un tanto intimidado por la intempestiva reacción de su compañero de generación—, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que nos darán los pormenores de la convocatoria en la noche.

El joven rubio casi no le prestó atención a esas últimas palabras. Su mente estaba concentrada en los miles de pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente.

—«¡Creo que esta es la oportunidad que tanto he estado esperando! —reflexionó con emoción el rubio—. ¡No la decepcionaré, señorita Saori!

Desde que tuvo memoria, el joven Kenji de Pegaso siempre fue leal a Atenea, pero más allá de su fervor hacia la diosa, estaba su devoción hacia la mujer llamada Saori. Kenji tenía un solo objetivo en la vida: Superar a su antecesor, el legendario Seiya de Sagitario. Las crónicas del Santuario narraban de manera épica, las mortales batallas en las que su héroe había salido victorioso para proteger a Saori. Por tal razón, su sucesor de bronce no podía quedarse atrás. Tener la protección de la constelación de Pegaso significaba una gran responsabilidad. Debía que hacer lo posible por estar más cerca de Saori y ser su protector predilecto, tal y como Seiya lo era en ese momento.

Ya que la paz reinaba en la Tierra, ninguno de los nuevos Santos había mostrado todavía sus habilidades en una batalla real. Y qué oportunidad más perfecta para que el impulsivo joven se luzca. Si un nuevo peligro se cernía sobre la Tierra, Kenji sería quien salve el día y así se ganaría la simpatía de Saori.

—¡Nos vamos, señores! —exclamó repentinamente el sucesor de Pegaso.

—¿Adónde, Kenji? —inquirieron el Dragón y Andrómeda al unísono.

—¡Vamos a asistir a la Reunión Dorada!

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Barracas==

—¡Maldita sea!

El grito de ira de aquel Santo de Bronce retumbó en todo el lugar. La furia que sentía era indescriptible, y no tanto porque se encontraba postrado en una cama al estar inmovilizado por las numerosas heridas. El orgullo de aquel joven de lacio cabello plateado y mirada escarlata había sido lastimado por la derrota, y eso para él eso era más doloroso que cualquier malestar físico.

—Natassia de Cisne… La próxima vez que nos enfrentemos te voy a despedazar la armadura y esa horrible máscara que portas —murmuró entre dientes el contrariado Fénix—. No seré considerado porque eres mujer y te aplastaré como a un insecto.

Mientras se seguía sumiendo en el resentimiento y maldiciendo a su rival y compañera, una suave voz femenina lo llamó por su nombre.

—Evan… —farfulló una jovencita enmascarada de frágil figura, la cual estaba ataviada en ropas de entrenamiento.

Ella traía vendas y ungüentos en las manos. Estaba dispuesta a tratar las heridas del maltrecho joven, así que se le acercó tímidamente.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —le increpó con rabia el muchacho herido—. ¡Ya lo sé! Seguramente vienes a sacarme en cara mi derrota, ¿cierto, Natassia? ¡Pues no te lo voy a poner fácil, pequeña!

Sin decir una palabra, la chica de hermosa cabellera celeste ondulada tomó suavemente la mano de Evan y empezó la tarea de curar los cortes que ella misma le había causado con sus técnicas de hielo.

Por un corto instante el joven Santo se quedó pasmado, sintiendo el delicado roce de las manos de Natassia. Incluso pareció que su ira había desaparecido completamente.

—«Increíble… Y pensar que esas manos son tan fuertes y hábiles golpeando y ejecutando técnicas»_ —_reflexionó él sin quitarle la mirada a su compañera.

El Fénix reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza para volver en sí de su éxtasis y violentamente alejó su brazo de las manos de la muchacha.

—Ya basta de idioteces. Estoy bien. No necesito que mi rival atienda mis heridas.

Natassia se alejó un poco de su compañero, permaneciendo cabizbaja enfrente suyo sin decir una palabra. Evan simplemente giró el rostro hacia el lado contrario dispuesto a no verla, ya que aún seguía enojado por la derrota.

El silencio se volvió eterno.

—Si quieres permanecer aquí, por lo menos di algo interesante. Me incomoda que alguien que está a solas conmigo no diga una palabra —le reclamó sin siquiera voltearse a mirarla.

—Esto… Yo no soy una pequeña… —le respondió ella con recelo, casi susurrando—. Solo soy un año menor que tú.

Obviamente la Amazona esperaba la peor reacción de su compañero al conocer su carácter irascible, sin embargo, el joven de cabellos platinados rió levemente. El comentario de Natassia le había causado gracia, pero al no querer mostrarle un lado amistoso a su rival, se giró nuevamente y clavó sus hostiles ojos rojos sobre ella.

—No me interesa que seas solo un año menor que yo. ¡Para mí todos ustedes son unos mocosos que no tuvieron que sufrir para obtener el derecho de portar sus armaduras!

Evan era el único de los Caballeros de Bronce que ganó la protección de una constelación sin tener un mentor que lo instruya. Su antecesor, el Caballero Dorado Ikki de Leo, se había negado a entrenarlo, ya que lo consideraba débil y nada digno de vestir su apreciada cloth de Fénix. Con el tiempo y mucho esfuerzo, Evan había demostrado su fuerza, pero a la vez que crecía su poder, también lo hacía su resentimiento a su antecesor y compañeros que sí habían sido entrenados…

—¡Tú no conoces el verdadero sufrimiento de estar solo y esforzarte por salir adelante por ti mismo! —añadió él casi gritando—. A ti te entrenó el legendario Santo Hyôga de Acuario, quien tan dulcemente te enseñó todo lo necesario para ser la guerrera que eres ahora, ¿o me equivoco?

La jovencita de cabello celeste no respondió y guardó silencio por varios segundos. Su compañero la miraba fijamente en busca que una réplica.

—¡Vamos, habla! —insistió groseramente—. ¡No te quedes callada!

—Yo… escuché desde lejos lo que ellos decían —respondió inesperadamente Cisne, dejando confundido a su interlocutor.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Kenji, Anna y Senshi se dirigen a la cámara del Patriarca… Atenea convocó a Reunión Dorada.

El semblante del Fénix cambió completamente. El resentimiento de la derrota dejó de importarle tras escuchar esas últimas palabras. Ignorando el dolor de las heridas, se incorporó de su lecho de un salto y se dispuso a salir de la barraca.

—Debemos detenerlos, Natassia. Si descubren que hay Santos de Bronce en la Reunión Dorada, no me quiero imaginar el castigo que nos darán a todos nosotros.

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Entrada a la Cámara del Patriarca==

El primero en llegar al lugar de la reunión fue el Caballero Dorado de Aries. Caminando con un porte solemne y una expresión de tranquilidad, Kiki se disponía a abrir las puertas del recinto de su diosa.

—«Creo que ha llegado la hora de cumplir con mi destino. Seré un digno sucesor de su armadura dorada. Maestro Mû».

La capa del lemuriano ondeaba con el viento, al igual que su largo cabello castaño rojizo. El digno sucesor de Aries mostraba la misma madurez y seriedad que su respetado antecesor.

—¡Kiki! —lo llamó con emoción una voz familiar antes de que abriera el portón.

El rostro del joven se iluminó al voltearse y ver de quien se trataba.

—¡Seiya! ¡Amigo! ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos!

Por un momento el Santo de Sagitario tuvo la impresión de vislumbrar el rostro de aquel niño alegre que conoció siempre.

A pesar de lucir la apariencia majestuosa que otorga el vestir una armadura dorada, y a pesar de que Kiki quería aparentar la seriedad que requiere el título de Caballero Dorado; Seiya fue capaz de reconocer en él a quien siempre sería su pequeño y querido amigo.

Al igual que cuando era un pequeño de ocho años, el muviano conservaba esa personalidad amigable y traviesa que le ayudaba a ganarse la simpatía de todos los que conocía. Bueno, de casi todos.

—¡Cuánto has crecido, Kiki! ¡Y qué bien te luce la armadura de Aries! —le comentó Seiya rodeándolo con su brazo por el hombro, para luego encararlo y regalarle una amplia sonrisa. El orgullo que sentía el antaño Santo de Bronce era evidente.

—Gracias, Seiya —manifestó Kiki con prudente regocijo. En medio de la emoción que intentaba ocultar, se había sonrojado ligeramente.

—¡Protejamos juntos a Atenea! ¡Compañero Dorado! —le propuso alegre Seiya, extendiéndole amistosamente la mano derecha para estrechar la suya.

Escuchando estas palabras, el Ariano abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No se había percatado de ese hecho todavía, pero esa era la realidad.

A pesar de que Kiki siempre apoyó a Atenea y sus Caballeros, nunca sintió que su asistencia fuera realmente importante. Pero en ese momento era un Santo Dorado y poseía la fuerza necesaria para salvaguardar a su diosa junto con quienes admiró desde siempre y, además, lucharía con ellos hombro con hombro.

Kiki estrechó la mano de su colega, respondiendo con efusividad al gesto. Luego, con un aire de grandeza, abrió de par en par las puertas de la cámara del Patriarca al ver que los demás Caballeros Dorados se acercaban en grupo.

—No hagamos esperar a nuestra diosa, amigo —concluyó solemne el castaño.

Al verlo entrar con tanta seriedad y actitud digna. Sagitario sintió aún más orgullo por su joven compañero.

—Vaya, este chico sí que ha madurado en todos estos años. Qué feliz estaría Mû si lo viera ahora como su sucesor —dijo Seiya para sí mismo con un aire relajado.

Tras posar despreocupadamente ambas manos en su nuca, el guardián del Noveno Templo del Zodiaco entró a los aposentos de Saori.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Comentarios, recomendaciones, consejos son todos bienvenidos._

_Un abrazo desde Ecuador._


	2. REUNIÓN DORADA:SENTENCIA A LA HUMANIDAD

_Primeramente un agradecimiento especial a Suki90 por su apoyo y valiosos consejos. De igual forma quiero agradecer a Minako Uzumaki y a Kumikoson4 por leer mi fic y estar pendientes del desarrollo de la historia. ¡Saludos desde Ecuador!_

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: LA REUNIÓN DORADA Y LA SENTENCIA A LA HUMANIDAD **

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Cámara del Patriarca==

En dos formaciones de seis a cada lado y con expresión neutral en el rostro, se encontraban reunidos por primera vez los doce Santos Dorados de la nueva generación. Todos sin excepción esperaban con impaciencia la llegada de su diosa. Estaban intrigados por conocer el porqué de la repentina convocatoria.

Aquel cálido cosmos se hizo presente, dando una sensación de paz a todos los asistentes. La cortina de seda delante del trono del Patriarca se abrió revelando la figura de Atenea, mas había algo que no encajaba.

—Saori… ¿por qué estás vistiendo la armadura divina de Atenea? —cuestionó incrédulo Hyôga de Acuario al ver a su diosa en los ropajes sagrados.

Esa era la misma duda que tenían los demás Dorados, pero ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal hecho. Para la mayoría de ellos, la experiencia de contemplar a Atenea en toda su magnificencia era una experiencia nueva y sobrecogedora.

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Exteriores de la Cámara del Patriarca==

Kenji y sus dos acompañantes habían conseguido un lugar privilegiado para observar y escuchar los pormenores de la reunión desde el exterior del edificio. Para fortuna suya, ninguno de los asistentes dentro del templo parecía notar su presencia o escuchar sus conversaciones.

—¿Por qué seguimos a este cabeza dura hasta aquí? Mi maestro Shun me va a castigar si me descubre husmeando en la reunión —se quejó la Guerrera de Andrómeda.

Kenji ni siquiera le prestó atención. Estaba embobado contemplando la figura de Saori envestida en su Kamui.

Con curiosidad Anna y Senshi también miraron al interior del recinto y se quedaron atónitos con la escena. Para ellos fue algo maravilloso ver a la diosa en armadura acompañada por sus doce protectores dorados.

—Algún día nosotros vestiremos también esas armaduras doradas y cuidaremos de Atenea —pensó en voz alta Senshi con los ojos iluminados de emoción—. Haremos que ellos se sientan orgullosos…

Al escucharlo, sus dos compañeros asintieron en silencio con una sonrisa que mostraba gran determinación.

Un fuerte golpe en la nuca regresó al Pegaso a la realidad. Los tres se voltearon y vieron al culpable de la agresión.

—Tenías que ser tú, Evan. Siempre golpeándome por la espalda —se quejó enojado el agredido.

—Ya no lo haré más. Tanto golpe que te doy en la cabeza está afectado tu capacidad de razonar. ¿A qué imbécil se le ocurre venir por su cuenta a una Reunión Dorada?

El Fénix dirigió una mirada furiosa a Anna y Senshi.

—¡Y ustedes dos, lo siguieron como ovejas!

—¡No nos fastidies, amargado! —lo desafió Anna quitándose momentáneamente la máscara, para luego mostrarle la lengua en mueca burlona—. ¡Nosotros hacemos lo que queremos! ¡Feo!

—¿Acaso quieres provocarme para que pelee contigo, mocosa? ¡No durarías ni dos segundos! —la retó iracundo Evan a punto de encender su cosmos, acción que los habría delatado enseguida.

—Basta… por favor… Nos escucharán —musitó insegura Natassia, quien había pasado desapercibida desde que llegó con el Fénix. El tono suave de su intervención consiguió calmar los ímpetus de los compañeros de bronce, quienes para ese momento se observaban desafiantes con los ojos encendidos.

—La chica Cisne tiene razón. Ya arreglaremos nuestros asuntos más tarde, así que no hagas tanto ruido y mejor quédate con nosotros para ver la reunión —le sugirió la castaña más con una actitud más tranquila, al tiempo que cubría nuevamente su rostro con la careta metálica.

A regañadientes y sin tener más opción, el Fénix aceptó la propuesta sin decir una palabra. Su curiosidad lo obligó a ponerse en posición estratégica para observar y escuchar dentro. Natassia lo imitó y así los cinco Caballeros de Bronce pusieron atención a lo que estaba a punto de acontecer.

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Cámara del Patriarca==

El silencio se volvió eterno en el lugar. Todos tenían el presentimiento de que las noticias que daría la diosa no serían nada buenas, juzgando por la expresión de preocupación en su rostro. El hecho de que no haya respondido a la pregunta de por qué vestía su Kamui era una mala señal.

—Mis Santos, se acerca el momento de la batalla definitiva para decidir el destino de la humanidad —declaró al fin Saori con un tono implacable, rompiendo así el silencio que reinaba en la sala. Su delicada pero fuerte voz hizo eco en la vacuidad de la cámara—. He recibido en un sueño nuestro ultimátum definitivo.

El discurso de Atenea fue interrumpido por el desorden de las conversaciones de desasosiego entre los Santos de Oro.

En ese momento, la tranquila voz de un guerrero sonó más fuerte que las del resto:

—Controlemos un poco los ímpetus, compañeros. Que nuestra diosa nos informe los pormenores de la situación y luego planearemos la estrategia adecuada para enfrentarla.

La actitud conciliadora y elocuencia del Caballero de Capricornio consiguieron restablecer el orden. Eleison era conocido por ser el más tranquilo y carismático de los Dorados. Su actitud calmada y amable se complementaba perfectamente con su apariencia angelical y atractiva.

—Ya que mis compañeros le escuchan atentamente, continúe por favor, señorita Saori —concluyó el Santo haciendo una elegante reverencia.

La diosa no perdió el hilo del mensaje que debía dar a los suyos:

—La advertencia no me fue dada solo en un sueño. La he confirmado tras pasar jornadas de meditación en Starhill —les informó, para luego hacer una pausa para reflexionar—. Les mostraré lo que hay en la luna…

El cetro de Niké proyectó una nítida imagen en el piso de mármol.

—Algo como esto solo pudo ser grabado en las rocas lunares por un poder superior. Una fuerza divina… —concluyó Atenea.

Los doce se aglomeraron alrededor de la imagen. Lo que vieron los dejó sin aliento.

—Es… el símbolo de la _'Nueva Vida'_… —fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular el Caballero de Libra, observando el dibujo complejo de un árbol tallado sobre una roca en el satélite de la Tierra.

—Así es Shiryû, desde tiempos mitológicos temimos que llegara este día. Una voluntad superior ha decidido dar nacimiento a una nueva raza en la Tierra, la cual reemplazará a la humanidad entera. Las vidas de millones han sido sentenciadas con este emblema en la luna.

—Saori, sin duda aquel símbolo representa un mal presagio, pero ¿a qué te refieres con una "voluntad superior"? —cuestionó inusualmente nervioso el Santo Ikki de Leo.

—Mis compañeros, los dioses olímpicos, fueron derrotados por el ejército de Atenea en pos de la protección de la Tierra. Sin embargo, no somos las únicas deidades que existen en el Planeta. Otro dios ajeno a los griegos está planeando la destrucción de los humanos —explicó Atenea centrando su atención en la imagen proyectada—. Adicional a esto, una de las cosas que más me preocupa es lo que está tallado bajo la imagen...

Saori se refería a una perturbadora secuencia de números grabados bajo el símbolo de la _'Nueva Vida'_. Parecía ser una fecha que todos supusieron era el día en el que el juicio divino tendría lugar.

—21/12/2012… 21 de diciembre de 2012 —intervino Hyôga de Acuario con un hilo de voz—. Si eso es cierto, entonces tenemos menos de una semana…

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el recinto. El desconcierto y la tensión reinaron en ese momento.

El único que tuvo ánimo de hablar ante tales circunstancias, fue Seiya:

—Vamos amigos, no nos desanimemos tan pronto. Es cierto que no sabemos nada del enemigo, pero de algo sí estoy muy seguro… —comentó con gran confianza el Santo de Sagitario, haciendo una pausa para regalarle una gran sonrisa a su diosa—. Estoy seguro de que daríamos nuestras vidas por protegerte a ti y a la humanidad. ¡Solo confiemos en nuestro propio poder! ¡Detuvimos a Zeus y podremos vencer a cualquier otro dios que nos amenace!

Las palabras del castaño consiguieron levantar un poco los bríos de sus compañeros de oro.

—«Como siempre animándonos, Seiya —reflexionó Shun, observando sonriente al antaño Pegaso—. Por más fuerte que sea el enemigo, no te rindes nunca, amigo. Ese es el valor que necesitamos en estos momentos de crisis».

En el exterior, los jóvenes de bronce se habían enterado también de la situación y no supieron cómo reaccionar.

Al ver la actitud de Seiya frente a sus compañeros, Kenji no se quedó atrás y decidió también hacer su parte con los suyos.

—¡Ya lo escucharon, señores! Nosotros también lucharemos junto con nuestros compañeros dorados para proteger a la señorita Saori. ¡Saldremos victoriosos de esta batalla!

Las palabras del actual portador de Pegaso no consiguieron animar a sus colegas de Bronce. Los cuatro se encontraban en una especie de shock, el cual no los dejaba salir de sus cavilaciones.

—Es un dios… nuestro enemigo… es un dios —fue la única frase que pudo balbucear con dificultad Natassia de Cisne.

—¡Pues algo tendremos que hacer! ¡No nos rindamos sin antes luchar! —gritó Kenji en un intento desesperado por imprimir valor en sus amigos.

Su voz resultó ser demasiado audible, así que en un impulso, Anna de Andrómeda saltó sobre él y le cerró la boca con la mano.

—¡Silencio, torpe! —le susurró enojada la Amazona—. ¡Harás que nos descubran!

La atención de todos quienes estaban dentro de la cámara del Patriarca fue dirigida al exterior, pero no por el ruido de las palabras de Kenji. Algo siniestro había arribado al Santuario…

En el exterior, el Pegaso forcejeaba con Anna para que ésta lo suelte. En poco tiempo lo dejaría sin respiración, así que al notar este hecho, Senshi de Dragón se esforzaba por separarlos.

De pronto, los jóvenes se detuvieron intempestivamente al ver que la cadena triangular de Andrómeda empezaba a moverse por voluntad propia.

—¡Ahora eres tú la que está llamando la atención, mocosa! —le imprecó el Fénix a su sorprendida compañera—. ¡Deja de estar jugando con tu cadenita!

—¡Cállate, Evan! —replicó la chica mientras luchaba por contener el arma—. ¡¿Acaso sientes que mi cosmos mueve la cadena?! ¡Algo está haciendo que reaccione por sí sola!

La cadena señalaba desesperadamente la parte inferior de las escaleras y batallaba por escapar de las manos de su dueña, a tal punto que empezó a arrastrarla poco a poco.

—Mi maestro Shun me explicó que la cadena reacciona cuando percibe una presencia amenazante. No podría ser que…

Andrómeda detuvo su explicación repentinamente, al sentir una extraña perturbación cósmica. La misma que también pudieron percibir Atenea, los Caballeros Dorados y sus compañeros de Bronce.

—Esto… no puede ser… ¿Qué es este cosmos tan terrible que... ha llegado al Santuario? —musitó un aterrado Kiki de Aries, al notar que un poderoso invasor se acercaba a una velocidad vertiginosa al lugar de la reunión.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Gracias por leer y comentar :D Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_


	3. LA OSCURIDAD INVADE EL SANTUARIO

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores._

_Sábado de actualización. Aquí vengo con otro capítulo que espero sea de tu agrado._

_Una vez más agradezco a Suki90 y a Kumikoson4 por el apoyo mostrado a mi trabajo._

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: ¡DESESPERACIÓN! LA OSCUR****IDAD INVADE EL SANTUARIO**

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea==

El cielo se había tornado de una amenazante tonalidad azabache. A todos los presentes en el recinto sagrado les dio la impresión de que había caído la noche en medio del día.

La joven Anna no pudo contener más el impulso de su cadena por escapar y la soltó lastimándose las manos en el acto. La poderosa arremetida se dirigió veloz hacia la salida de la Casa de Piscis y ahí se detuvo en seco.

—¡Algo no está bien! ¡Ahora no puedo retraer mi cadena! ¡Además, algo la está empujando lentamente hacia aquí! —declaró alterada Andrómeda, luchando por jalar de vuelta su arma, mas una poderosa fuerza se lo impedía. Era como si algo o alguien hubiese tomado control de la cadena.

Los cinco guerreros de bronce contemplaron aterrados como una sombra negra emergía desde Piscis y subía poco a poco las escaleras. Mientras más se acercaba, la cadena más retrocedía. Todos en el grupo de jóvenes sintieron como un profundo miedo invadía sus corazones.

El aura negra que emanaba aquel ser era increíblemente nociva. Las radiantes rosas rojas que crecían a los extremos de las escaleras, se marchitaron de forma horrible con el simple contacto con el cosmos de la aparición.

La sombra continuó su paso lento, curiosa por averiguar el origen de la cadena que la había atacado, hasta que al fin se encontró frente a frente con su agresora: la Guerrera de Bronce Anna de Andrómeda. Sus compañeros estaban paralizados de terror y aunque quisieron no pudieron mover ni un músculo.

La aparición humanoide parecía observar con curiosidad a la muchacha, quien sentía como su alma era escudriñada y desgarrada desde su mismo interior.

—Qué interesante… Eres la única persona que se atrevió a atacarme en todo este lugar —declaró la sombra con tono irónico, para luego soltar una aguda y sonora risa. Aquella voz claramente pertenecía a una mujer—. No supuse que este Santuario estaría tan lleno de cobardes.

La fémina envuelta en sombras dio un par de pasos para plantarse frente a la castaña enmascarada.

—Solo por tu valentía les perdonaré la vida a ti y a los gallinas de tus amiguitos —añadió burlona—. Al menos por ahora.

La entidad escrutaba también a los demás Caballeros de Bronce, los cuales no se atrevieron a decir ni una palabra, encontrándose tan cerca de aquel ser que emanaba maldad pura.

—Vamos, pequeña. ¿Ni siquiera me darás las gracias? —le cuestionó poniendo su mano a un costado del rostro enmascarado de la joven de Andrómeda, quien al percibir el contacto de esos cinco dedos cubiertos de oscuridad, sintió que la vida se le escapaba en un suspiro.

—Yo... yo no... —balbuceó Anna con dificultad. El terror hacía imposible que vocalice correctamente.

—Pero qué aburridos son los humanos —añadió la invasora del Santuario al no escuchar una respuesta coherente—. Al menos déjame ver el terror que oculta esa fea máscara que traes puesta…

Con un simple movimiento le arrancó la careta metálica y la destrozó sin esfuerzo entre su mano. Los hermosos ojos verdes de Anna dejaban correr lágrimas de miedo, pero aun así, su mirada se tornaba desafiante.

La mujer oculta bajo la bruma negra soltó otra fuerte carcajada al ver esa expresión altiva en la Amazona.

—¡Pero qué jovencita más bonita! —comentó la mujer de la oscuridad, quien prácticamente había convertido la conversación en un monólogo—. Es una lástima que ustedes las mujeres del Santuario no puedan mostrar libremente su rostro.

Con desprecio arrojó los restos de metal comprimido en los que había convertido la careta de la Amazona.

—Me agradas, muchacha —agregó pretenciosa—. Como muestra de aprecio, te dejaré saber con quién estás tratando…

La espesa niebla negra que cubría a la entidad se disipó completamente y reveló la figura de una atractiva y sensual mujer. Su largo cabello negro era más oscuro que las sombras que la cubrían y contrastaba con lo pálido de su piel. Lo que más llamó la atención de Anna, fueron sus penetrantes ojos rojos que brillaban llenos de maldad.

—Mi nombre es Morrigan, soy la diosa celta de la muerte y la oscuridad.

Con una sonrisa arrogante y una mirada llena de superioridad, la deidad continuó su camino. Ya se había cansado de hablarles a unos Caballeros de bajo rango.

Con un simple ademán suyo, las puertas del recinto del Patriarca fueron arrancadas con violencia. Lo primero que Morrigan observó al entrar fue a los doce Santos Dorados colocados en formación frente a Atenea. Todos estaban en guardia atentos a los movimientos de la intrusa.

—¡Entonces eres tú quien amenaza el destino de la humanidad! —exclamó Saori alterada, a la vez que amenazaba a la céltica con su báculo extendido y colocaba su enorme escudo en posición de defensa—. ¡No dejaremos que acabes con la vida de personas inocentes!

—Supongo que todos los dioses griegos son así de maleducados. Me imagino que tú eres Atenea, la diosa que manda en este lugar. No te creas la gran cosa solo porque vistes esa armadura… Y sí, podría decirse que disfruto quitando vidas humanas...

La malvada mujer observó con desprecio a los doce Caballeros.

—¿Y quiénes son estos pobres mortales? ¿Los perros que tienes para que te cuiden? —agregó, cuestionando en tono ofensivo la diosa de la muerte.

Los ojos azules Saori se cruzaron con los carmesí de Morrigan. Tras el choque de miradas reinó un momento de tenso silencio.

—¡No dejaremos que le faltes el respeto a Saori ni a nosotros! —le gritó Seiya desafiante, al tiempo que hacía una señal con la mano a sus compañeros. Los once Dorados acogieron la orden silenciosa y arremetieron sin vacilar contra la diosa celta dispuestos a detenerla. Ella se limitó a observarlos acercarse con expresión de notorio fastidio.

—Controla a tus esclavos, Atenea. No querrás que se pierdan el fin del mundo antes de tiempo —comentó divertida la dama oscura, gesticulando con arrogancia.

Tan solo fue necesaria una mínima parte de su poder divino para atenazar en el aire a los incrédulos Caballeros, quienes infructuosamente luchaban por liberarse de la prisión invisible.

—¡'Relámpago de Guerra'! —bramó Saori, liberando la energía de su ken secreto a través del cetro de la diosa de la victoria.

La poderosa técnica de Atenea obligó a Morrigan a salir de la cámara para esquivarla. El resplandor del fulminante rayo distrajo por milésimas de segundo a la deidad celta, quien no pudo evitar que Saori le propine un fuerte golpe frontal con su escudo.

—Libera a mis Caballeros y márchate de una vez… —le ordenó la griega con un tono que empezaba a tornarse amenazante y furioso.

Morrigan se reincorporó y ni se inmutó con lo dicho por su oponente. Con una actitud tranquila bajó la guardia.

—Fue divertido, ¿sabes? —comentó con una sonrisa llena de maldad—. Matar a todos esos estorbos…

—¿A qué… te refieres? —preguntó aterrada la diosa en armadura.

—¿No me digas que no sentiste sus cosmos extinguirse? —cuestionó a la vez su interlocutora con sarcasmo.

Saori abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Era cierto, el cosmos de la mayoría de sus Caballeros de Plata, de Bronce, de los soldados, aprendices y demás habitantes del Santuario había desaparecido por completo.

—Veo que ya te diste cuenta…

Su potente risa burlona invadió todo el Santuario.

—Justamente para eso estoy aquí, Atenea —añadió Morrigan, desbordando autosatisfacción—. ¡Para divertirme asesinando a todos los que te protegen!

Lágrimas de incredulidad y dolor inundaron los ojos de Saori. En tan poco tiempo había perdido a la mayoría de las personas que apreciaba y eso era algo insoportable para ella. Atenea no pudo hacer nada más que caer de rodillas y soltar por inercia su báculo y escudo. Los Santos Dorados y de Bronce observaban incrédulos la escena.

—Mis… mis Caballeros… —masculló Atenea en medio de la confusión y la inmensa tristeza que sentía—. Los mataste a todos…

—Mirar esa cara no tiene precio. Deberías ver lo patética que luces ahora. Y todo por las miserables vidas de unos cuantos humanos.

Morrigan se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la deidad de cabellera lila. Delicadamente le levantó el rostro poniendo la mano en su mentón para que la observara a los ojos. Saori no opuso resistencia.

—Qué fácil sería arrancarte la cabeza ahora mismo…

Su diosa se encontraba en peligro a pocos metros de donde él se encontraba. Y aunque el terror irracional lo había paralizado, no permitiría que nadie ponga un dedo encima de la mujer que tanto admiraba.

—«Señorita Saori, usted no puede acabar así. ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Yo soy su protector más leal y no dejaré que le hagan daño!» —se auto convenció Pegaso Kenji.

En un impulso de cólera, el Caballero de Bronce cargó al máximo posible su energía cósmica y trazando con sus manos la posición de las estrellas de su constelación, se dispuso a atacar a la agresora de su diosa. Con lágrimas en los ojos exclamó el nombre de su ken:

—¡'Meteoros de Pegaso'!

El grito de Kenji sacó de su letargo a Atenea, quien por un instante giró el rostro y tuvo la ilusión de ver a Seiya vistiendo su armadura de Pegaso, rescatándola como lo hacía antaño.

—«¡Aún quedan Caballeros de Bronce con vida! —reaccionó Saori, recuperando su semblante habitual—. ¡No perderé la esperanza todavía!»

La diosa griega retrocedió tomando sus armas para ponerse en guardia. Mientras tanto, los cientos de golpes de Kenji impactaron de lleno en su objetivo. La diosa invasora ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por esquivarlos y los recibió sin inmutarse con el cuerpo desprotegido.

—Vaya, vaya… el gatito mostró las garras… Creí que la única que valía la pena era la chica de la cadena, pero creo que te subestimé, pequeño.

Morrigan no pudo contener otra carcajada.

—Vine a divertirme a este Santuario matando un poco, pero creo que será más interesante ver de lo que son capaces hasta el _Día Final_ —concluyó apenas controlando su frenética risa.

Kenji se colocó justo frente de Saori en actitud protectora.

—¡Atrévete a tocarla otra vez y te arrepentirás! ¡Maldita bruja! —le imprecó el nuevo Pegaso con toda la potencia de sus pulmones. Su ira era tan incontrolable, que difícilmente habría sido capaz de moderar sus actos o sus palabras.

—¿Maldita bruja?... —repitió Morrigan, alzando una ceja en señal de incredulidad—. Que niño tan atrevido. Es la primera vez que me tratan tan mal, pero me gusta que un hombre tenga esa actitud osada.

La pálida diosa levantó amenazante el dedo, apuntando a la estatua de Atenea que se erguía detrás de los aposentos del Patriarca.

—La próxima vez que nos veamos será el _Día Final_. Y se los advierto, no tendré piedad entonces. Sin dudarlo les haré esto…

Un fino haz de luz roja salió proyectado de su dedo. La energía cortante fue capaz de decapitar limpiamente el monumento de Atenea.

Atentos al espectáculo grotesco, ninguno notó que Morrigan ya se había marchado tras el fuerte retumbar de la enorme cabeza de piedra contra el piso. Solo la sombra de un cuervo pudo ser vista alejándose en el oscuro horizonte.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, correcciones de forma y fondo. Escríbeme y ayúdame a seguir creciendo como escritor._

_Un abrazo desde Ecuador._


	4. SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores, una vez más vengo con una actualización de mi historia. Espero que sea de su agrado._

_Un agradecimiento especial a Suki90, Kumikoson4 y luxie-chan por sus comentarios y por motivarme a seguir escribiendo._

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS: ANTES DE LA BATALLA FINAL...**

* * *

La contienda final todavía no comenzaba y Atenea ya había perdido a casi toda su armada en manos de la despiadada Morrigan. La muerte invadió el terreno sagrado y en cuestión de minutos se llevó las vidas de cientos de valientes guerreros.

Tan solo se mantenían con vida los doce Caballeros Dorados, algunos Santos de Bronce y varios otros guerreros que se encontraban en misiones fuera del Santuario. El juicio final de la humanidad estaba a pocos días de tener lugar y poco sabían los protectores de la Tierra de la amenaza que enfrentarían.

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Cementerio==

Tres días les tomó a los sobrevivientes dar honrosa sepultura a todos los caídos. Lapso de tiempo en el cual fue completamente abarrotado el lugar destinado al descanso eterno de los guerreros de varias generaciones.

En medio de aquel terreno poblado de toscas lápidas improvisadas, una joven mujer rubia ataviada en armadura dorada, lloraba la reciente muerte de sus compañeros.

—«No había señales de lucha o resistencia en sus cuerpos —reflexionó, apretando los dientes en un intento por contener su ira—. En unos pocos segundos los asesinó con su poder sobrenatural».

En el rostro descubierto de la Amazona de Oro que visitaba las tumbas, era evidente la extrema amargura.

—¡No pudimos hacer nada por evitar la pérdida de tantas vidas! —gritó, perdiendo el control de sus sentimientos.

Al golpear la tierra con frustración en un impulso, le fue imposible contener el flujo de las lágrimas que rezumaban sus brillantes ojos azules.

—Soy débil… ¡Demonios, soy demasiado débil! —se reprendió a sí misma, azotando repetidas veces una de las sepulturas de piedra—. ¡Esta armadura dorada solo me sirve de adorno!

—No seas tan dura contigo misma —intervino un amable joven de cabello también rubio, el cual había aparecido en escena sin que ella lo notara.

Aquel muchacho de rostro cálido estaba arrodillado a su lado regalándole una consoladora sonrisa. A la chica parecía no importarle que su colega Eleison de Capricornio contemple su cara descubierta.

—No me gusta ver tu rostro lleno de lágrimas. Por favor, muéstrame la hermosa sonrisa que ilumina siempre mi corazón.

—Es imposible que sonría ahora. Y no sé cómo es que tú tienes la sangre fría para hacerlo en un momento como este —le recriminó furiosa la Amazona.

—Tú me conoces mejor que nadie, Kyrie —repuso tranquilamente Capricornio—. Sabes que por dentro estoy muriendo de pesar y pena por la pérdida de nuestros compañeros, pero de alguna forma debo mostrar calma y ánimo a mis compañeros dorados, ¿no crees?

—¡No! ¡Estás equivocado, Eleison! —le reclamó tajante la rubia, llorando a lágrima viva—. ¡¿Por qué no aprendes a demostrar lo que verdaderamente sientes?!

Él no perdió su carácter amable a pesar de los fuertes reclamos.

—Entiendo bien cómo te sientes, pero si pierdes la calma ahora, no lograrás concentrarte en la batalla que se avecina. Te conozco y sé que eres una mujer fuerte, solo tienes que seguir demostrándolo.

Eleison la tomó de la mano y sin previo aviso le dio un fuerte abrazo. Eso era justo lo que le hacía falta a Kyrie en tal momento de dolor emocional. En silencio se dejó reconfortar por esos cálidos brazos que la rodeaban.

—Gracias, hermano —susurró ella, acomodándose en el pecho del joven en cloth de oro.

Kyrie de Escorpión fue la última guerrera en formar parte de las nuevas filas doradas de Atenea. Era la más inexperta de los doce, pero también la que poseía uno de los mayores sentidos de justicia. Siempre fue respetada por sus colegas que tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer el esfuerzo y la constancia que ponía cada día al extenuante entrenamiento.

Todo había pasado tan rápido. Hace poco vestía la armadura de bronce del Lince, y en ese momento, gracias al despertar fugaz de su Séptimo Sentido, había conquistado la confianza de la armadura dorada de Escorpión, la cual la había escogido como su portadora por voluntad propia.

Grande fue el orgullo que sintió su hermano Eleison, cuando la vio llegar a la Casa de Capricornio saltando de alegría mientras vestía orgullosa su nueva armadura, y más porque él sabía lo mucho que su hermana admiraba al legendario Milo de Escorpión.

Cada día era una lucha constante y cada día demostraba lo valiosa que era, esforzándose al máximo por ser digna de poseer el título de Amazona Dorada. Por esa razón no detuvo sus entrenamientos un solo día, ya que ansiaba obtener mayor poder para defender la justicia.

Aún abrazado de Kyrie, Eleison observaba las constelaciones con una sonrisa.

—Mira hacia allí, mi niña —le sugirió el rubio con ternura, mientras le señalaba el cielo nocturno—. Es la constelación de Escorpión. En su corazón, Antares te protege, hermana mía. Porque el espíritu de Milo está vivo dentro de tu armadura.

La joven se colocó su máscara dorada para evitar que su hermano mayor vea el rubor en su rostro. No dijo una palabra por varios minutos.

—Eleison… siempre sabes qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor… Gracias…

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Coliseo==

Intensos resplandores anaranjados iluminaron el coliseo del Santuario. Aquel joven de bronce descargaba su ira y frustración a través de su técnica llameante.

—¡'Alas del Fénix Volador'! —gritó el guerrero, para después expulsar una feroz ráfaga de fuego en forma del ave mítica. El sentimiento de desprecio hacía sí mismo por haber sido incapaz de levantar su puño en contra de Morrigan, lo estaba consumiendo por completo. La muerte de tantos de sus compañeros también le dolía con intensidad y provocaba que una nociva culpa lo carcomiera.

En medio de su ímpetu descontrolado, no notó que alguien se había colocado en medio de la trayectoria de su ken.

—No lo haces nada mal, novato —intervino el recién aparecido con un dejo de arrogancia, para luego extender el brazo derecho y extinguir por completo la mortal llamarada con la palma de la mano.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Ikki de Leo?! —imprecó furioso el agresor.

—¡Esa no es forma de tratar a tus superiores!

En un parpadeo el antecesor del Fénix se acercó a centímetros de su sucesor, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le propinó un puñetazo certero en el abdomen. Evan incrédulo se desplomó sobre el piso, sosteniéndose el área afectada en un inútil intento por detener el intenso dolor.

—Escúchame bien. Todos en el Santuario nos sentimos mal por lo que ocurrió por culpa de esa maldita diosa, pero por desgracia lo tuyo llega a otro extremo —aseguró el Caballero de Leo con autoridad—. Veo en tus ojos que tu alma se está oscureciendo. Te estás llenando de resentimiento, ¡de odio!

Evan solo atinó a observar con furia desde el piso a quien se había negado a entrenarlo en el pasado.

—A tu edad yo también me dejé consumir por ese mismo odio, tal y como me decía mi maestro. Tú no debes hacer lo mismo —le aconsejó Ikki en un tono más calmado—. Nada puede nacer del odio —concluyó, para luego retirarse del lugar.

Esas últimas palabras quedarían grabadas en el subconsciente del nuevo Fénix, quien se reincorporó después de un buen rato tras recuperar el aliento.

—«Debo admitir que tiene razón... el odio solo me convertirá en un monstruo incontrolable —meditó más tranquilo, sentándose en los restos de una columna derrumbada—. Habré de concentrarme para la batalla que se avecina».

Alejado del coliseo, Ikki observó la palma de su mano derecha haciendo una mueca de dolor. Estaba completamente quemada.

—Ese novato sí que es fuerte. Si no hubiese tenido puesta la armadura de Leo, sin duda habría perdido el brazo.

Ikki cerró fuertemente la mano afectada haciendo puño.

—Y pensar que obtuvo ese nivel de cosmos sin la ayuda de nadie... Hubiese sido interesante entrenarlo...

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Monumento de Atenea==

—Por lo que sabemos hasta ahora y por lo que ella misma le dijo a Anna, la enemiga a vencer se llama Morrigan, la diosa celta de la muerte y la oscuridad —le comentó Shun a su amigo Shiryû.

Desolados, ambos veían el esfuerzo de sus alumnos por mover la pesada cabeza decapitada de la estatua de Atenea.

—¿Está mejor Anna? —preguntó en tono prudente el Dorado de Libra, con la vista fija en el trabajo de los jóvenes—. Estar cerca de la muerte no es algo que se supera fácilmente.

—No te preocupes, amigo. La conozco muy bien. Ella es una chica bastante fuerte. Te sorprendería.

Shun detuvo la conversación para saludar con la mano a su discípula, quien se había girado un momento para observarlo. Mientras ondeaba el brazo, comentó:

—No es coincidencia que ahora porte mi querida armadura de Andrómeda.

El ropaje de bronce de la constelación de la doncella encadenada fue modificado en apariencia para adaptarse al contorno femenino de su nueva portadora. El largo cabello castaño de la Amazona resaltaba con la tonalidad grana de aquella legendaria armadura de bronce.

La joven Anna siempre demostró un carácter alegre, contrastado éste con una personalidad fuerte y temperamental. Despreocupada en muchos aspectos y centrada en otros, la muchacha parecía no querer adaptarse al solemne ambiente del Santuario. Casi siempre se la veía metiéndose en problemas, en especial porque se negaba a usar su máscara. Por esa razón su maestro Shun pacientemente se hacía responsable de todos los inconvenientes causados por su traviesa discípula.

En secreto la joven Andrómeda estaba ilusionada por su mentor. La personalidad amable y comprensiva del Caballero de Virgo habían logrado cautivarla. A decir verdad, el esfuerzo de conseguir la cloth lo había hecho solo por él, aunque tenía vergüenza de confesárselo.

El rostro descubierto de la muchacha en ese momento se veía un tanto ensombrecido por la tristeza. La joven habitualmente jovial y juguetona arrastraba con seriedad la cabeza de piedra con la ayuda de su cadena. Senshi la apoyaba empujando la roca desde el lado posterior.

—Deberíamos ayudarles, Shiryû —sugirió en tono condescendiente el maestro de Anna.

—Claro que no, amigo. Conozco a Senshi, y un muchacho tan independiente como él se tomaría a mal que quiera ayudarlo en esto —afirmó muy seguro el antiguo Dragón—. Además, veo que ambos nos quieren demostrar que pueden sernos de ayuda en la batalla que se avecina.

—¡No me digas que dejarás que tu propio hijo se enfrente a una diosa! —profirió Virgo consternado—. Los Caballeros de Bronce todavía son muy jóvenes y no tienen experiencia en batalla. Sería una lástima que sus vidas se pierdan así —concluyó bajando la cabeza en señal de tristeza.

—Shun, lo mismo decían de nosotros cuando éramos más jóvenes. Fueron tantas veces las que nos quisieron apartar de la batalla. Además...

El Caballero de Libra sonrió cálidamente al observar el esfuerzo su hijo.

—Bien sabes que no podremos detenerlos aunque quisiéramos. Ellos son tal y como éramos nosotros cuando portábamos esas armaduras de bronce. Y seguro recuerdas que nos conocían por ser unos testarudos, quienes no entendían razones cuando tenían que luchar por Atenea.

—Tienes razón, amigo —secundó Shun más animado—. Confiaré en la capacidad de esta nueva generación de Santos de Bronce.

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Monumento a los Caballeros de Oro Legendarios==

En medio del Santuario se elevaba majestuosa una colosal plataforma de roca marrón, cuya superficie fue el lugar perfecto para tallar las imponentes figuras de los doce Caballeros Dorados Legendarios que sacrificaron sus vidas para derribar el Muro de los Lamentos en Giudecca. Se decía que sus espíritus fueron encerrados en ese mismo monumento de piedra, como castigo por atreverse a desafiar a los dioses griegos. Ese lugar era el más respetado del Santuario después de la estatua de Atenea.

Unos delicados dedos hicieron contacto con la dura roca.

—A ti fue a quien tallaron en la base de la estatua, pero al menos así puedo tocar tu rostro.

La faz grabada de Afrodita de Piscis era acariciada por una jovencita de cabello color aguamarina, la cual estaba ataviada en ropas de entrenamiento y usaba una máscara dorada que centelleaba a la luz de la luna.

—¿Pero, por qué labraron tu cara en la parte más baja? —se preguntó a sí misma—. Te menospreciaron incluso cuando intentaron honrarte. Y ahora también lo hacen conmigo…

La figura del desaparecido Santo de Piscis parecía observar inmutable a su visitante.

—¡Te prometo por mi vida que me convertiré en la Guerrera Dorada más fuerte de todos los doce y vengaré tu muerte! —exclamó descontrolada la muchacha.

En tal momento de descompostura, se quitó la máscara para tratar de limpiar sus lágrimas con la muñequera.

—¡Vengaré tu muerte! —repitió furiosa—. ¡Lo prometo! ¡Nada justifica que te hayas sacrificado así! ¡Ni la vida de Atenea, ni la vida que nadie! —rugió estallando en llanto—. ¡Hermano, me haces falta!

—Este es un lado tuyo que no conocía, Helena… —interrumpió fríamente una potente voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente la Amazona recuperó la compostura y sin alterarse se colocó la máscara dorada para encarar al intruso.

—Si descubro que te atreviste a mirar mi rostro, ¡juro que te mataré! —amenazó furibunda, mientras su cosmos dorado se elevaba gradualmente.

—No me interesa para nada ver tu rostro ni el de nadie —declaró indiferente el recién llegado—. Te lo decía por lo descuidada que eres. Andar por el Santuario sin vestir tu armadura de Piscis es demasiado peligroso. El enemigo podría volver a atacar en cualquier momento.

La joven no atinó a protestar y en actitud de rabia hizo a un lado a su interlocutor, dispuesta a abandonar el lugar.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa —le espetó furiosa—. ¡Alguien como tú no me entendería!

Helena de Piscis era considerada como la 'oveja negra' entre los Caballeros Dorados. Esto a causa de su nada oculto resentimiento y ansias de poder. Su mala actitud hizo que corrieran rumores en el Santuario. Se decía que la armadura de Piscis le fue "regalada" sin mérito alguno, por el simple hecho de ser la hermana menor de su antiguo portador. Helena incluso empezaba a renegar de su título de Guerrera Dorada, pero su deseo de venganza la mantenía en el Santuario con una falsa lealtad hacia Atenea.

—Aunque no me importe y aunque no te entienda, no puedes perder la calma en este momento. Aunque uno solo de los doce eslabones de la cadena dorada esté débil, eso significaría la ruina absoluta de todo el planeta —le hizo notar fríamente aquel hombre.

Piscis se volteó y se quedó inmóvil observándolo.

—Debería considerar un honor el que una celebridad del Santuario me dé un sermón como ese —recriminó sarcásticamente la regañada—. Será mejor que te metas en tus propios asuntos… Sombra Mortal de Cáncer…

Dicho esto, desapareció a la velocidad de la luz, dejando solo a su colega.

—«Se comporta como una niña engreída. Solo espero que me haga caso» —reflexionó el hombre en cloth dorada, para luego dar un vistazo rápido al monumento que le sacó lágrimas a la muchacha.

Sombra Mortal de Cáncer era considerado como el más talentoso entre los doce Dorados. Uno de esos prodigios que se ven rara vez en la vida.

Respetado por su inteligencia y sangre fría, Sombra Mortal se había ganado el derecho de portar su cloth tras despertar su Séptimo Sentido espontáneamente y sin ningún esfuerzo. Muchos lo consideraban como el Caballero de Oro más poderoso de la nueva generación.

Por desgracia, lo siniestro que representa su constelación y el aura oscura de energía negativa que era visible a su alrededor; le hicieron ganarse su apodo de Sombra Mortal. Hecho que de por sí lo alejó del resto de seres humanos que lo rodeaban.

Se decía, además, que el guerrero de oro poseía un corazón negro como su aura. No obstante, casi nadie sabía que al nuevo Cáncer siempre fue leal a Atenea, y por lo tanto no le importaba lo que los demás decían de él, ni su reputación de malvado.

—Será la primera vez que luchemos para defender el planeta… Y aún así tendremos que enfrentar a una diosa…

El intenso brillo de su armadura dorada a la luz de la luna se vio contrastado por los largos mechones de cabello verde que sobresalían de su diadema de cangrejo.

Al contemplar la inexpugnable figura que se erguía ante él, su mirada verde se vio vacía y opaca por un instante. Siempre llamó su atención la expresión de confianza con la que fue esculpido su antecesor: el respetado Máscara Mortal de Cáncer.

—Me pregunto si podremos igualar la leyenda que ustedes doce representaron…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Espero tus comentarios, reviews, recomendaciones y críticas de forma y fondo. Gracias por leer mi historia y por apoyarme para crecer como escritor. Un abrazo desde Ecuador._

_Próxima Actualización: Sábado 12 de mayo de 2012._


	5. SE ACERCA EL JUICIO FINAL

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores. Como lo prometido es deuda, aprovecho momentos de falta de sueño para actualizar mi historia._

_Quiero mencionar y agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar lo que va de la trama. En serio muchas gracias por ayudarme con mi fic y por darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Gracias a luxie-chan, Suki90, Hikaru Kino88, Kumikoson4, Tot12, Revontulet711 y shaoran-sagitario. _

_Este esfuerzo es por ustedes y por todos los que disfrutan leyendo mi saga._

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: CALMA EN EL SANTUARIO: SE ACERCA EL JUICIO FINAL**

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Campos de Entrenamiento==

—¿No tienes nada que decirme, Natassia? —cuestionó Hyôga a su alumna.

Ésta no respondió y simplemente bajó cabeza, colocando las manos entre sus rodillas en actitud sumisa.

Aparte del gran susto, la joven enmascarada de cabellos celestes no recibió daño por parte de Morrigan. La armadura de Cisne adaptada a su delicada figura femenina, también permaneció intacta tras el ataque.

—Estoy feliz de que te encuentres con vida al igual que los demás chicos. Fue un gran alivio verte sana y salva tras de la invasión de esa mujer —le comentó el Acuariano, regalándole una cálida sonrisa a su joven aprendiz—. No debería decirte esto pero… me alegro de que hayas seguido a Kenji a la reunión.

Hyôga revoloteó con su mano el cabello de Natassia en tono juguetón. La jovencita no atinó a reaccionar al gesto.

Sin decir nada más, el Santo Dorado dejó sola a su alumna.

Natassia de Cisne había conocido en carne propia el verdadero significado de sufrimiento desde una edad muy tierna. Abandonada por sus padres, la niña se vio obligada a convertir las heladas calles de Asgard en su hogar hasta los ocho años.

Azares del destino le permitieron a un hombre ruso encontrarse con ella, y grande fue la sorpresa de éste cuando supo que aquella indefensa muchachita se llamaba igual que su difunta madre. Con el corazón conmovido decidió darle una vida decente en el Santuario de su diosa.

La jovencita de personalidad tímida y cerrada aceptó sin protestar las instrucciones y consejos que su maestro le dio en todos esos años de entrenamiento. Hyôga orgulloso observaba el progreso de quien sería su sucesora.

Aunque solo había algo que lo perturbaba en el fondo: En todos los años que conoció a Natassia, jamás la vio sonreír y sus conversaciones solo se limitaron al entrenamiento. El maestro siempre fue comprensivo en este aspecto y nunca la presionó para que cambie de actitud o para que exprese abiertamente lo que sentía. De hecho, lo que más recordaba el Santo, era el día en el que Natassia vistió por primera vez la armadura del Cisne. La joven ni siquiera se alegró. Al contrario, la expresión neutral en su rostro era más fría que los campos de Siberia.

Sin embargo, con los últimos acontecimientos, algo empezaba a cambiar en el interior de la chica.

—Maestro… pelearé por usted y por Atenea… —pensó en voz alta, alzando su rostro enmascarado para contemplar su constelación en el cielo nocturno—. No permitiré que Morrigan tome la vida de más personas inocentes.

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Cámara del Patriarca==

Saori descansaba en el trono del Patriarca, siendo escoltada por Seiya. A sus pies, el joven Kenji de Pegaso permanecía arrodillado en señal de respeto.

—No sabes lo orgullosa que me siento de ti —lo enalteció la diosa con una cálida sonrisa—. Fuiste tú quien me dio la fuerza para enfrentar a la deidad celta cuando empezaba a perder la esperanza. Sin duda eres un héroe digno de portar la armadura de Pegaso y desde el fondo de mi corazón te agradezco sinceramente por tu valentía.

El joven de cabello rubio la miró fascinado. En su semblante era evidente la emoción.

—¡De nada, señorita Saori...!

El Santo de Bronce detuvo sus palabras al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Solo los Caballeros Dorados solían llamarla por su nombre.

—Perdón... Atenea —se corrigió avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, Kenji. Llámame por mi nombre con toda confianza —lo animó comprensiva la diosa griega—. Ahora ven hacia aquí, por favor. Quiero obsequiarte algo.

Gratamente sorprendido, el rubio acogió enseguida la invitación, ansioso por recibir el regalo de la mujer que admiraba tanto.

Con delicadeza, la reencarnación de Atenea le tomó la mano y se puso en la tarea de envolver una pulsera de flores en la muñeca derecha de Pegaso, quien encantado disfrutó del momento. Tenía a su diosa tan cerca, que incluso podía percibir su perfume y el contacto suave con de la piel de sus manos.

—Este brazalete te protegerá de la maldad. Cada vez que lo mires, recuerda tus nobles motivos para luchar —concluyó ella, observándolo con calidez.

—¡Gracias, Saori! —exclamó el joven, sin poder ocultar su regocijo.

En un impulso abrazó a la sorprendida diosa, quien no esperaba tal reacción del joven. No obstante, su corazón se conmovió y se dejó llevar por el momento y no hizo más que responder al gesto, rodeando con los brazos a su Caballero y salvador. Mientras tanto, Seiya observaba sonriente la conmovedora escena.

Consciente de su atrevimiento, Kenji se alejó del abrazo de Saori y respetuosamente se arrodilló en señal de disculpa.

—Te admiro Kenji. Todos hemos tenido alguna vez el impulso de abrazar a Saori en momentos como este, pero hasta ahora solo tú has sido lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo —comentó Seiya divertido, provocando el rubor en el rostro de la diosa y una sonrisa alegre en el joven.

Por un corto instante los tres olvidaron sus problemas y se relajaron conversando. Ya no eran una diosa con sus dos Santos, sino simplemente tres amigos pasando un rato agradable.

—¡Y entonces Zeus huyó despavorido, temiendo a lo que yo pudiera hacerle! —inventó Seiya, imprimiendo emoción en sus palabras. Su objetivo era impresionar al heredero de su armadura de bronce, aunque obviamente éste no le creyó y rió a toda voz junto con Saori.

En poco tiempo Kenji se había ganado la confianza y el aprecio de ambos.

—¡Oye, Seiya! —lo llamó repentinamente el muchacho rubio—. ¡Veamos el 'Meteoro de Pegaso' de quién es el más poderoso!

—¡Pero qué niño tan atrevido! —le increpó el Dorado con fingida indignación, rodeándolo con el brazo por el cuello de manera cómica—. ¡Vas a ver lo que puede hacer el gran Seiya!

Atenea observó enternecida como sus dos leales guerreros y amigos, salían del recinto dispuestos a medir amistosamente sus fuerzas. Ambos se alejaron conversando alegremente, como si se conocieran ya por años. Era increíble la compatibilidad que tenían.

—«Cómo quisiera que ustedes y todos mis Santos tengan una vida feliz y normal —meditó Saori con cierto pesar—. Quisiera hacer algo para que dejen esta existencia llena de peleas y sufrimiento. Se merecen mucho más que esto, mis niños».

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Casa de Tauro==

Kiki seguía desconcertado por lo que había ocurrido recientemente en el Santuario. Necesitaba distraer un poco su mente, o sus propios miedos e inseguridades acabarían volviéndolo loco.

Su primera opción para tener una conversación fue su vecino, el Caballero Dorado de Tauro.

El Ariano se internó en la oscuridad del Segundo Templo del Zodiaco, intentando encontrar a su compañero, pero por más que quiso, no logró sentir su cosmos.

—¡Aldebarán! ¡Amigo, sal! —gritó Kiki en busca de una respuesta que no tuvo lugar.

El lemuriano no se rindió y continuó explorando el templo en busca de su colega, hasta que un resplandor dorado llamó su atención en la distancia.

La enorme caja de pandora contenedora de la armadura de Tauro parecía iluminar el ambiente con su resplandor dorado. Sobre ella, un joven de cabello blanco en ropas de entrenamiento se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente. Cuando Kiki se acercó a él, lo despertó con el sonido de sus pasos.

—Déjame descansar un poco, amigo. Ya es tarde —murmuró Aldebarán dejando escapar un sonoro bostezo, para después acomodarse mejor sobre la caja. Lo extenuante de las jornadas en el cementerio lo habían dejado sin energías.

Quien viera por primera vez a este muchacho delgado y pequeño, jamás habría imaginado que se tratase del sucesor de la armadura de Tauro. Aldebarán era el más joven de todos los Caballeros Dorados. En apariencia lucía débil e incluso de menor que los Santos de Bronce.

Aparte de su aspecto infantil, también poseía un carácter pasivo y tranquilo, el cual había causado el menosprecio y abuso de otros habitantes del Santuario. Era triste ver como incluso algunos soldados rasos que no conocían su rango, se burlaban de él y lo golpeaban. Sus colegas Dorados siempre le reclamaban este hecho, pero Aldebarán se justificaba diciendo que no quería maltratar a quienes tenían poderes inferiores a él.

Pero… ¿cómo era capaz este muchacho enjuto de portar una cloth tan grande y pesada como la de Tauro? Eso era algo que solo sus colegas Dorados sabían. Lo que ocurría cuando Aldebarán alcanzaba el Séptimo Sentido era algo que escapaba a toda lógica. Por esa razón casi nunca se lo había visto portando su armadura. De hecho, Aldebarán era el único que no vestía su ropaje de oro durante la asamblea y el incidente con Morrigan. Lo había llevado a espaldas en su caja y usado como asiento justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento ante Kiki.

—Vamos, no seas perezoso, solo quiero conversar un rato —le invitó alegre el muviano de Aries.

—Tú no cambias, Kiki —manifestó el muchacho de melena alba con una voz cansada—. Te conozco y sé que no te gusta la soledad. Eres como el resto de personas, y por eso me quieres utilizar para sentirte acompañado, ¿cierto?

Desde el momento en el que abandonó su verdadero nombre para adoptar el de la estrella principal de su constelación, como lo habían hecho ya generaciones anteriores de Caballeros de Tauro; Aldebarán sintió que también perdió una parte importante de sí mismo y la apatía e inercia predominaron en su carácter tras los años.

Su título de Santo de Oro no era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso, pero como la vida no le ofrecía nada más, aceptó con resignación el destino que se le había impuesto.

—Solo quería pasar un tiempo con mi amigo y vecino, nada más —respondió el castaño sin perder la sonrisa.

Con una expresión de cansancio, Aldebarán dejó la comodidad de su lecho improvisado y lanzó una mirada furtiva a su amigo. La diferencia de estaturas era notable.

Era notable el hecho de que, a pesar de ser tan distintos en todos los sentidos, los Caballeros Dorados custodios de los dos primeros templos lograron entablar una amistad sincera.

—Si quieres conversar con alguien, ¿por qué no vas a las Casas de Géminis o Cáncer? —sugirió el más pequeño para molestar a su interlocutor.

—No bromees, amigo. Siempre hago todo lo posible para pasar rápido por esas dos Casas. Por alguna razón no les caigo bien a esos dos y ni siquiera me responden el saludo —concluyó Kiki desanimado.

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Casa de Géminis==

La guardiana de Géminis era un misterio incluso para sus colegas Dorados. Solo Atenea conocía su identidad y su nombre.

Rara vez alguien la había visto fuera de su templo y muchos de sus compañeros ni siquiera la conocían. La mayoría de ellos incluso se sorprendió al verla asistir a la Reunión Dorada.

La Amazona de Oro estaba sentada de espaldas a una columna de su templo, contemplando en silencio su armadura ensamblada frente a ella. La apariencia de aquella mujer era aún más inquietante que la del object de cuatro brazos que mostraba la cloth de la constelación de los gemelos.

Sus ropas harapientas y rotas denotaban lo poco que le importaba su talante. Hecho que se reflejaba también en el desaliñado cabello rojo que cubría casi por completo su rostro, dejando apenas visible la pupila de su ojo derecho, la cual resplandecía en un opaco tono celeste.

Esta mujer de apariencia descuidada siempre inspiró desconfianza entre los habitantes del Santuario, debido a su aspecto nada agradable y a su limitada capacidad de comunicación que la aisló de los demás.

Ninguno conocía la verdadera personalidad de la Guerrera y solo relatos al azar narraban su habilidad en batalla.

La dama de Géminis era tan desconocida, que los pocos que tuvieron la experiencia de estar cerca de ella, tenían la primera impresión de que un espíritu o un muerto vivo era quien llenaba la armadura de la tercera constelación del zodiaco.

—No… es… solo… ella… —murmuró la pelirroja con dificultad. Le costaba hablar correctamente y apenas podía vocalizar.

Rápidamente se puso de pies y vistió su cloth dorada. Con el casco puesto apenas y se veía su cara.

La Amazona observó al oscuro vacío de su Templo. La expresión de sorpresa que se reflejaba en su ojo derecho, decía que se había percatado de algo importante.

—Son… diez…dioses… en… total… —sentenció con temor, tras colocarse su máscara dorada y abandonar en silencio su templo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Adicional al capítulo, y haciendo referencia a la acertada sugerencia de _Revontulet711,_ modifiqué ligeras partes del capítulo 1 para enfatizar un poco más la apariencia de los nuevos Caballeros de Bronce. También aprovecharé para publicar unas pequeñas fichas con datos personales de los cinco Caballeros de Bronce.

* * *

**FICHAS DE PERSONAJES ORI****GINALES: CABALLEROS DE BRONCE**

**Constelación de PEGASO:** _Kenji_

**Edad: **15 años.

**Altura:** 1,70 cm.

**Peso:** 59 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 14 de diciembre.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** O.

**Lugar de Nacimiento: **Tokio**, **Japón.

**Apariencia Física:** Piel clara, cabello rubio, ojos castaños. Complexión física normal. Semblante vivaz y decidido.

**Perfil Psicológico:** Kenji es un joven entusiasta y vivaz. Disfruta de la compañía de sus amigos y vive con positivismo cada momento. Se interesa sinceramente en las personas y tiene un gran sentido de colaboración, por esta razón es apreciado por la mayoría de personas en el Santuario.

Posee una gran determinación y sentido de justicia. Lucha sin desfallecer por defender sus ideales y a las personas a quienes ama. Kenji representa la figura del líder por naturaleza y la palabra 'imposible' no existe en su vocabulario.

Cien por ciento leal a Saori, el joven Pegaso daría incluso su vida por defenderla y ser su protector predilecto. Por tal razón a tomado la figura de Seiya de Sagitario como su ejemplo de vida y a quien busca alcanzar y superar.

* * *

**Constelación de ANDRÓMEDA:** _Anna_

**Edad:** 15 años.

**Altura:** 1,65 cm.

**Peso:** 52 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento: **25 de agosto.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** A.

**Lugar de Nacimiento: **Múnich, Alemania.

**Apariencia Física:** Piel muy clara, largo cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes. Figura delicada y pequeña. Semblante travieso y sonriente.

**Perfil Psicológico:** Anna es una joven muy alegre y cariñosa. Despreocupada por seguir las reglas y rebelde en aspectos que considera injustos, la joven de Andrómeda solo muestra su lado sensible a su maestro Shun de Virgo, de quien está enamorada en secreto.

Todo el que conoce a Anna por primera vez imagina una gran sonrisa oculta bajo su máscara. La muchacha de bronce puede llegar a ser irrespetuosa cuando la provocan y no mide sus palabras o sus actos al dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. A pesar de ser una chica muy apasionada que no se calla cuando quiere decir algo, le cuesta confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Anna es una jovencita traviesa e infantil que a veces no se toma en serio su entrenamiento. Casi siempre se la pasa en las nubes dejando volar su imaginación. Solo aparenta seriedad y madurez cuando está al lado de su mentor.

* * *

**Constelación de DRAGÓN:** _Senshi_

**Edad: **16 años.

**Altura:** 1,72 cm.

**Peso:** 60 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 29 de septiembre.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** A.

**Lugar de Nacimiento: **Cinco Antiguos Picos, China.

**Apariencia Física:** Piel clara, cabellera negra hasta los hombros, ojos azulados. Complexión física esbelta. Semblante sereno.

**Perfil Psicológico:** Senshi es un muchacho tranquilo y de mentalidad muy centrada. Muchos lo consideran maduro para su edad. El joven Dragón se esfuerza al máximo para volverse más fuerte y ser digno del título de Caballero de Bronce. No descansa ni un solo día y entrena constantemente bajo la tutela de su maestro: el Santo Dorado de Libra.

Admira e idolatra profundamente a su padre Shiryû y al legendario Dohko, a quien considera como su abuelo. Senshi ha crecido como una persona íntegra y honesta gracias a la influencia de su madre Shunrei y de su padre.

Cuando se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, lo hace siempre por defender una causa justa. Y esto es lo que le da un poder extraordinario.

* * *

**Constelación de CISNE:** _Natassia_

**Edad:** 15 años.

**Altura:** 1,66 cm.

**Peso:** 55 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento: **1 de febrero.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** O.

**Lugar de Nacimiento: **Asgard/Bluegard, Polo Norte.

**Apariencia Física:** Piel blanca, largo cabello celeste claro, ojos celestes. Figura delicada y atractiva. Semblante neutral, ligeramente triste.

**Perfil Psicológico:** La joven Natassia posee una personalidad cerrada y tímida debido a las duras experiencias que tuvo que pasar en su tierra natal desde muy joven. Habla solo lo que es preciso y cuando lo hace se expresa con un tono de voz apenas audible.

Generalmente actúa por obligación, más que por voluntad propia. Aunque en el fondo es una chica amable y sensible, se muestra como una persona fría de sentimientos difíciles de descifrar. Por esta razón permanece alejada de las personas.

Ni siquiera ha abierto su corazón con el hombre que la entrenó: el legendario Hyôga de Acuario.

* * *

**Constelación de FÉNIX:** _Evan_

**Edad: **16 años.

**Altura:** 1,75 cm.

**Peso:** 63 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 10 de agosto.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** AB.

**Lugar de Nacimiento: **Nueva York**, **Estados Unidos.

**Apariencia Física:** Piel trigueña, cabello corto color plateado, hostiles ojos escarlata. Complexión física fornida. Semblante agresivo y serio.

**Perfil Psicológico:** Evan tiene una muy mala actitud hacia sus compañeros de entrenamiento y hacia sus colegas de Bronce. Tiene un carácter fuerte pero muy irascible. Casi siempre se lo ve enojado o con el ceño fruncido. Parecería que la mínima cosa provoca su ira.

Debido a su mal carácter, ha optado por la soledad y la vida independiente de los demás. Y aunque su corazón guarda un gran resentimiento por las circunstancias que lo tocó vivir, no es una mala persona en realidad. Su semblante amenazante no es reflejo de su verdadero ser: Un joven leal y protector. Cuyo valor innato hace que pocas veces se vea intimidado por un enemigo o un reto que parezca imposible.

* * *

_Para mí es un honor publicar mi historia en este espacio. Muchas gracias por leer la historia y acompañarme en otro capítulo más de esta saga._

_Un abrazo desde Ecuador._

_Próxima actualización: Sábado 19 de mayo de 2012._


	6. LAS DIEZ DEIDADES MITOLÓGICAS

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores. _

_¡Sábado de actualización! Así que aquí les traigo uno más de los capítulos de mi Saga._

_Como cada semana, me gustaría mencionar y agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar en mi historia. Un sincero agradecimiento para Revontulet711, Saya-Walker, Kumikoson4 y Hikaru Kino88. Su apoyo es algo muy valioso para mí. Gracias por motivarme en mi afición como escritor._

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: ¡LA **_**'ALIANZA SUPREMA'**_**! LAS DIEZ DEIDADES MITOLÓGICAS**

* * *

==La Luna. Mar de la Tranquilidad==

El vacío del espacio exterior fue el lugar perfecto para la reunión divina. Diez enormes plataformas de roca se erguían en formación de círculo alrededor del símbolo de la _'Nueva Vida'_, el cual era representado por la compleja imagen de un árbol tallado cuidadosamente en una roca en el centro.

El lugar lució muerto hasta que una de las plataformas fue iluminada por un intenso resplandor blanco.

—Falta poco tiempo para la fecha señalada —declaró la imponente voz masculina que surgió de esa piedra, resonando a pesar del vacío del espacio—. Espero que estén preparados para invadir la Tierra y exterminar a los humanos.

Enseguida las otras nueve plataformas se encendieron, iluminadas en distintos colores.

—Un momento. ¿Desde cuándo te dimos la potestad de ser nuestro líder? —cuestionó desafiante otra grave voz, también masculina, proviniendo del monolito iluminado en rojo.

—Lo del _Día Final_ fue mi idea en primer lugar —respondió enseguida en tono austero el de la luz blanca—, pero aún así no estoy intentando liderarlos. Así que piensa mejor lo que dices antes de hablar... supremo egipcio Ra.

Antes de que la irritable deidad albergada en la piedra encendida en carmesí tuviera tiempo de replicar, una dulce voz femenina los interrumpió.

—Deténganse, por favor. No llegaremos a ningún acuerdo si discutimos por este tipo de cosas —intervino en tono conciliador, la melodiosa voz que salía de la roca iluminada en rosado.

La diosa representante de la mitología china, Nü Wa, se caracterizaba por ser la más pacífica entre los diez.

—Háganle caso a la niña china. No vine hasta aquí para escuchar discusiones estúpidas entre dioses... —añadió fastidiada la voz proveniente de la piedra negra. Se trataba justamente de Morrigan, la representante mitológica celta.

—Tú eres la que menos derecho tiene de hablar en esta reunión, Morrigan —le reclamó desde la plataforma en luz amarilla, el dios azteca Quetzalcóatl—. Acordamos que no intervendríamos en la Tierra hasta el _Día Final_, y aún así descendiste por tu cuenta y por poco arruinas nuestros planes.

—No me molestes, Quetzal… no se qué. Por si no lo sabías, gracias a mi intervención esa ilusa de Atenea y sus plebeyos creen que soy la única que amenaza a la humanidad —afirmó con arrogancia la celta—. Por tal razón no se prepararán como se debe para enfrentarnos.

—La ilusa eres tú, Morrigan —enfatizó el dios azteca, casi perdiendo la paciencia—. Atenea y sus Caballeros no deben ser subestimados aunque seamos diez dioses juntos. Ya lo comprobarás por ti misma…

—Ya los enfrenté y te puedo asegurar que no representarán amenaza alguna para nosotros, Quetzal. La ejecución de nuestros planes no se verá afectada por ellos.

—Hablando de nuestros planes —añadió el mexica, cambiando el tema de conversación para ignorar las palabras de su arrogante compañera—. ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la creación de la _Tierra Perfecta_?

El dios inca alojado en la plataforma de brillo marrón tomó la palabra:

—Todo está listo por mi parte. Como les prometí en la anterior reunión, me encargué de fabricar nuestros trajes divinos. Los he llamado _'Armaduras Supremas' _y les doy mi palabra de que podrían considerarse indestructibles. Mis armaduras son mucho más resistentes que las que llaman Kamui los dioses griegos, ya que fueron forjadas con los más resistentes metales en las entrañas de la mismísima _Pacha Mama_ —aseguró orgulloso Viracocha.

—¡Tonterías! —habló arrogante Ra—. Con nuestro poder infinito no necesitamos de cosas superfluas como esas. ¡Una armadura estorbará mi movimiento cuando acabe con los humanos!

—No la uses si no quieres, egipcio. Pero te recomiendo que no te confíes cuando tengas que pelear contra los protectores de la Tierra —le reprendió en actitud tranquila Brahma, el dios supremo hindú, desde la roca que resplandecía en una tonalidad anaranjada—. Ya varios dioses han caído derrotados por mostrar esa misma insolencia que te caracteriza.

—¿Están listas ya las _'Armas Supremas'_? —preguntó el dios alojado en la plataforma blanca, intentando evitar un posible conflicto entre las deidades africana y asiática.

—Ciertamente —respondió enseguida una fuerte voz femenina, salida del monolito que resplandecía en plateado—. Se sorprenderán de lo destructivas que pueden ser las armas que les elaboré —aseguró Mielikki, la diosa finlandesa del bosque y la caza.

—Yo por mi parte, y de acuerdo a nuestros requerimientos, estoy lista para dar nacimiento a la nueva raza dominante que poblará el planeta —intervino nuevamente la diosa Nü Wa—. Con esta nueva especie se acabará de una vez toda la violencia del mundo. Ya no habrá más guerras ni contaminación y todos vivirán en armonía con la naturaleza. ¡Será un paraíso perfecto en el que la paz reinará por toda la eternidad! —manifestó la deidad china con notoria emoción.

—Para mí eso suena como un montón de sujetos aburridos… —murmuró para sí Ra. Por fortuna nadie lo escuchó.

—Sinceramente a mí no me interesa lo que les ocurra a los humanos, o si la raza que vendrá será mejor o peor que la actual —fueron las duras palabras de Quetzalcóatl, el azteca—. Lo único que me interesa, es hacer realidad el cambio de era que anuncié en mi _Calendario Maya._

—He visto como están los humanos en la Tierra —comentó el neutral Brahma—. La mayoría se toma lo de tu cambio de era como una charlatanería y hasta como una broma. Y de hecho es comprensible después de tantas advertencias y profecías sobre el fin del mundo. Ya casi nadie tomaría en serio lo del _Calendario_ _Maya._

—Precisamente, es por eso que en este 21 de diciembre de 2012, según el calendario gregoriano de los humanos, su arrogancia será castigada por nosotros los dioses —reveló el dios mesoamericano con un poco usual tono siniestro—. Ya veremos si se toman a broma lo que estamos a punto de hacer…

Una tímida voz infantil sonó desde la edificación de piedra que centelleaba en azul.

—Las personas nos olvidaron… Al principio de los tiempos nos veneraban, pero…

Quien parecía ser una niña alojada en la piedra de brillo añil, tenía un poco de recelo de hablar, pero aún así continuó con lo que tenía que decir:

—Dejaron a un lado su fe hacia nosotros. Ahora son autosuficientes y ya no nos necesitan —concluyó titubeando la diosa mitológica japonesa.

—Hasta que te animaste a hablar, Izanami —le dijo el egipcio en tono burlón—. Y sí, tienes toda la razón. Al desarrollar tecnologías en todos estos siglos, se volvieron independientes de nosotros. Se olvidaron de sus deidades al categorizarnos como simples "Seres Mitológicos". ¡Ya ni siquiera somos reales para ellos! —rugió furioso Ra.

Su monolito parecía incendiarse en intensas llamas rojas mientras exclamaba:

—¡En el único que creen ahora, es en el _Supremo Creador_!

Los demás dioses se quedaron en silencio al presenciar la cólera de su colega. Por un momento, una porción del espacio exterior se había iluminado de escarlata.

—Parece ser que somos especialistas en hacer enojar a Ra —intervino socarrona Morrigan, rompiendo el tenso silencio—. Incluso una niña que casi nunca habla como Izanami pudo desatar su cólera.

—No… soy una niña —replicó tímidamente la diosa japonesa.

—Pues suenas como tal, pequeña —insistió la deidad oscura, dejando así a su interlocutora en silencio.

—Ya no la molestes —intervino la deidad finlandesa, en actitud defensora—. Ella también es una diosa como todos nosotros y merece ser tratada como una igual. Recuerda que ninguno de los que estamos aquí presentes es más o menos poderoso que el otro. Nuestra naturaleza cósmica es diferente, pero nuestra fuerza es igual en todos los sentidos.

Por un momento Mielikki detuvo su intervención al recordar un asunto que deseaba aclarar con su compañera.

—Y por cierto, Morrigan —continuó diciendo la escandinava con cierta desconfianza—. ¿Cómo fue que pudiste descender a la Tierra? Se supone que nuestros cuerpos físicos todavía no están listos…

—No me fue difícil. Solo seguí el mismo procedimiento de algunos de los dioses griegos: Tomé un avatar humano. En este momento el cuerpo de esa chica que poseí está descansando en la Tierra. Para serte sincera, no me interesa uno de esos cuerpos artificiales que la nueva está elaborando. Me quedaré con el que tengo en la Tierra. Además me gusta como se ve —alegó pretenciosa la malvada céltica.

—¿Estás segura de eso? Los cuerpos que "la nueva", como tú la llamas; está elaborando nos serán de gran ayuda durante la invasión a la Tierra —intervino Viracocha, intentando convencerla—. Además, sin duda serán cuerpos dignos de portar nuestras almas divinas.

—Es interesante que un amante de la vida natural como tú, esté interesado en usar un cuerpo creado artificialmente —declaró implacable la dama oscura, callando al dios andino.

—Veo que nuestra compañera no está contenta con los avatares que estás elaborando para nosotros. Será mejor que defiendas tus creaciones, Yggdrasil, diosa nórdica —le sugirió la entidad azteca a la deidad femenina alojada en la plataforma que emanaba un brillo verde claro.

La diosa aludida no había dicho una sola palabra en toda la reunión, así que todos esperaron expectantes una declaración del espíritu verde, pero este no emitió ni un solo sonido.

—Creo que no te contestará, Quetzalcóatl —aventuró el de la roca blanca—. La transición que tuvo el Yggdrasil para convertirse en una diosa todavía está teniendo lugar. Ella aún no posee voluntad propia, ni capacidad de razón. A decir verdad, conseguí que fabrique nuestros cuerpos manipulando la naturaleza de su cosmos.

El Árbol de la Vida, el Yggdrasil de la mitología nórdica, estaba tomando la forma de una nueva diosa para unirse a la purificación de la Tierra. La transición de un ser inanimado a uno con pensamientos independientes, tardaría algunos días todavía. Aun los dioses se preguntaban por qué el Yggdrasil, al ser la fuente universal de vida, había decidido aliárseles para acabar con millones de personas.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de la chica árbol? —le preguntó Ra suspicaz al dios en el monolito resplandeciendo en blanco.

—Sé sobre Yggdrasil porque despertó su voluntad por un fugaz instante para unírsenos. Ella misma fue la que me dijo que quería ser parte de la _Alianza Suprema _en lugar de cualquier otra deidad nórdica —respondió el cuestionado con cierta incomodidad—. Solo accedí a su voluntad por conveniencia para todos nosotros. Es una gran ventaja que la tengamos de nuestra parte.

Su explicación no satisfizo a ninguno de los dioses presentes. Sin embargo, ninguno replicó las recién pronunciadas aseveraciones. Pese a que todos eran tratados como iguales, nadie se atrevía a desafiar al dios que de una u otra forma comandaba al grupo.

—Júpiter… Así te haces llamar ¿cierto? —lo llamó Mielikki con un dejo de desdén.

—Así es. No me hagas repetirte que soy el dios supremo romano —retó la deidad de forma espiritual blanca.

—Me es un poco confuso decirte Júpiter y no Zeus… —continuó diciendo la diosa finlandesa—. No creo que un simple cambio de nombre sea suficiente para que aceptes la derrota que sufriste ante Atenea y sus Caballeros.

Aquella severa declaración sorprendió a los demás dioses, quienes esperaban la peor reacción del orgulloso Júpiter.

—¡No me vuelvas a llamar con ese nombre! —bramó ofendido desde el brillo albo de su roca. La luna entera se estremeció con la potencia de su atronadora voz—. ¡Zeus era el nombre con el que se llenaba la boca mi avatar en la Tierra! ¡Ya no me considero más un dios griego! ¡Así que llámame Júpiter, todopoderoso dios de los dioses romanos! —insistió iracundo, mientras feroces relámpagos blancos chispeaban desde su plataforma de piedra.

—Cálmate ya Júpiter. Y ten cuidado de cómo le hablas a una diosa que es igual de poderosa que tú. No querrás que nosotros también nos enojemos… —amenazó Morrigan en defensa de su compañera finlandesa.

El romano calmó sus ímpetus, pero la tensión se hacía cada vez menos soportable entre las deidades.

Izanami, dentro de su refugio azul, se desesperaba al no poder hacer nada por cambiar la situación y justo cuando se disponía a expresar unas palabras conciliadoras, Nü Wa rompió el ambiente incómodo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—De cualquier forma, compañeros. No es tiempo de discutir por cosas intrascendentes. Ahora mismo deberíamos poner en marcha la construcción de la _Maravilla Suprema _—sugirió la diosa china con premura, calmando así la hostilidad que empezaba a reinar.

—Es una buena idea, Nü Wa —la secundó Brahma, con su indescifrable actitud neutral—. Ahora mismo me pondré en la tarea de crear un recinto sagrado digno de nosotros.

Tras su declaración, el supremo hindú dejó el lugar de la reunión y tomando la forma de una esfera de luz anaranjada, descendió a la Tierra.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Ahora ya conocemos ligeramente la identidad de los diez dioses, la única esperanza que tiene la Tierra para sobrevivir serán Atenea y sus Caballeros!_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por leer y apoyarme con sus comentarios._

_Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_

_Próxima actualización: Sábado 26 de mayo de 2012_


	7. EL VENENO DEL ESCORPIÓN

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores._

_¡Es sábado de actualización! Y como lo prometido es deuda, traigo otro capítulo de esta saga._

_Un sincero agradecimiento para las personas que semana a semana me apoyan con sus comentarios y me motivan a ser mejor escritor. Agradezco a luxie-chan, Kumikoson4, Revontulet711 y Hikaru Kino88; así como a todas las personas que disfrutan leyendo esta historia._

Y ahora el próximo capítulo en el que... tendremos un adelanto de batalla!

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: ¡EL INESPERADO INICIO DE LA BATALLA! EL VENENO DEL ESCORPIÓN**

* * *

La reunión de la _'Alianza Suprema' _terminó de manera no oficial cuando el espíritu de Brahma dejó el Mar de la Tranquilidad en la Luna. Los otros ocho dioses también descendieron a la Tierra en forma de espíritus de sus colores respectivos. Habían acordado hacer un reconocimiento rápido del planeta, mientras el dios hindú construía la llamada _Maravilla Suprema_ e Yggdrasil terminaba la elaboración de sus cuerpos.

* * *

==Clare. Irlanda. Castillo de Bunratty==

En el centro de una plataforma de piedra descansaba el humano cuerpo de Morrigan. Una pequeña esfera de luz negra ingresó a este avatar femenino a través de su pecho.

Los intensos ojos grana de la mujer enseguida se abrieron, acentuando el semblante de arrogancia que se divisó en su rostro.

—«Como si fuera a esperar más días para empezar a divertirme —reflexionó con malicia la diosa de negra cabellera, levantándose de su lecho de roca—. Es hora de que les dé un regalito a Atenea y sus Caballeros».

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea ==

Durante un corto instante, el terreno se sacudió en todo el recinto griego.

Desde la Cámara del Patriarca, Saori observó con horror como se partía el monumento dedicado a los Caballeros de Oro Legendarios. Una gran polvareda resultó de su colapso.

—Ha comenzado… Morrigan no nos piensa dar ni un minuto de tregua —se dijo Atenea a sí misma con un hilo de voz, apretando los puños en señal de frustración.

Un resplandor dorado fulgió desde la Casa de Escorpión. Su guardiana, Kyrie la Guerrera Dorada, bajó a toda carrera al lugar del incidente siendo la primera en llegar a investigar.

El polvo que flotaba en el aire le dificultaba la visión. Lo único que podía vislumbrar era un montón de escombros tras la densa nube de tierra, pero aunque no pudo sentir ningún tipo de cosmos, no desistió su intento por encontrar a quien había profanado el Santuario de su diosa.

—¡Así que regresaste, diosa celta de la muerte! ¡Esta vez no te será tan fácil detenerme! —amenazó la enmascarada Guerrera de cabellera rubia, sin recibir ninguna respuesta—. ¡Te haré pagar por destruir este lugar sagrado!

El silencio en la escena se volvió perturbador. No había rastros de ningún enemigo, ni tampoco de ningún amigo. El orgullo característico de los Santos de Oro no les permitiría intervenir en una posible batalla de su compañera.

De pronto, una sombra surcó corriendo la pila de escombros, camuflada por la nube de polvo.

De la nada emergió un fino haz de luz negra que se clavó directamente en el muslo de una incrédula Kyrie, quien al sentir un dolor tan agudo, se vio obligada a caer de rodillas. A pesar del extremo sufrimiento, se las arregló para ahogar su impulso de gritar.

—Vaya, vaya… Así que esta es la nueva orden de Caballeros de Oro de Atenea —declaró irónico el atacante, todavía oculto—. Será divertido probar la resistencia del actual Escorpión Dorado.

La voz del enemigo claramente pertenecía a un hombre, pero Kyrie no tenía idea de a quién podría estar enfrentando.

Mostrando gran valor y determinación, superó el dolor de la sofocante herida y se reincorporó alzando la guardia.

—¡Sal y pelea como un hombre! ¡Si quieres probar lo que valgo como Guerrera de Atenea estoy más que lista! —retó enérgica Escorpión, al tiempo que elevaba su cosmos. Sus cabellos rubios ondeaban suavemente, mientras una delicada aura dorada bañaba su cuerpo.

La velocidad del atacante era increíble, la muchacha apenas y podía seguir sus movimientos con la vista. Solo podía identificarlo como una sombra negra desplazándose vertiginosamente.

Ni siquiera notó que ya lo tenía a sus espaldas y que la había aprisionado por el cuello rodeándola con su brazo.

—Eres débil, Amazona —le susurró al oído, presionándole más la garganta con el guantelete que cubría su antebrazo—. No entiendo por qué vistes esa armadura de oro, ya que no siento que tu cosmos haya alcanzado siquiera el Séptimo Sentido.

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la frente de la joven al sentir que un objeto punzante hacía presión en su yugular. Aquella sensación consiguió aterrarla.

—No eres digna de vestir esa armadura —agregó con frialdad el invasor—. Muere de una vez…

Kyrie reaccionó, y quitando todo miedo e inseguridad de su mente, le propinó a su captor un terrible codazo en el abdomen. El embate fue tan potente, que logró proyectarlo directamente hacia una columna en la que terminó su trayectoria con un violento choque, tras el cual cayó de bruces contra el piso de mármol.

—Te lo repetiré… ¡Soy una Amazona de Atenea y peleo por la justicia! ¡No te va a ser nada fácil matarme! ¡Maldito…!

La muchacha de Escorpión se interrumpió en su discurso. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, así que en señal de sorpresa se quitó la máscara por inercia al reconocer a su atacante, quien se estaba reincorporando tambaleándose.

—¡No! ¡No puedes ser tú! —exclamó la joven, entre lágrimas de incredulidad—. ¡Todos menos tú!

Como una imagen salida de sus pesadillas, ante ella se encontraba… ¡Milo, el legendario Caballero de Escorpión! ¡Y vestía una armadura negra de su constelación!

Ella vio con incredulidad como el hombre a quien más admiraba, su modelo de vida e inspiración caminaba nuevamente entre los vivos. A juzgar por su actitud y su ropaje negro, la muchacha supuso que su antecesor regresó como sirviente del mal.

—Debiste quedarte quieta y dejar que te clave mi uña envenenada en el cuello. Tu muerte habría sido rápida —replicó Milo en actitud maliciosa—. ¡Pero ahora haré que sufras en las manos del verdadero Escorpión Dorado!

El garfio saliente del dedo índice derecho del antecesor de Escorpión resplandeció en un negro intenso, al tiempo que el antaño Santo exclamaba:

—¡'Aguja Azabache'!

Kyrie seguía sumergida en el shock del reciente impacto psicológico. Ni siquiera vio venir los cinco rayos negros que se clavaron en las partes que desprotegía su armadura dorada. Apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando sintió que los embates de los aguijones la impulsaron con fuerza hacía atrás.

Mientras caía de espaldas en tierra, el insoportable dolor la despertó de su trance.

—Milo… Mi apreciado Milo —balbuceó observando al cielo con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡El dolor que me producen tus agujas no es nada comparado con la tristeza que siento en mi corazón! —rugió furiosa desde el piso, observando a su antecesor acercándosele confiado.

En un parpadeo ella obtuvo el Séptimo Sentido y a la velocidad de la luz consiguió asestar una terrible patada en el costado de la cabeza de su oponente. El casco de la armadura negra de Escorpión quedó hecho trizas.

Milo fue derribado por tan poderosa arremetida, mientras las dolorosas heridas de la Guerrera sangraban profusamente como resultado del esfuerzo. Kyrie observaba iracunda al Santo Negro, quien se esforzaba por levantarse.

La respiración agitada y el flujo incontenible de lágrimas hacían evidente el descontrol de la chica.

—Eres fuerte… Lo admito, Amazona, pero todavía te hace falta madurar como protectora de Atenea. Esos sentimientos impulsivos serán los que te traicionen en la batalla contra un enemigo más fuerte que yo —le dijo el hombre de cabellera azulada, más como consejo que como desafío.

Un nudo en la garganta de la joven no le permitió responder.

—¿Cómo fue que obtuviste mi armadura de Escorpión?... Imagino que Atenea te la regaló porque estaba desesperada por tener otra vez doce Caballeros de Oro juntos —se respondió malintencionadamente él mismo.

—¡Te equivocas! —le corrigió enojada—. ¡Fue la misma armadura de Escorpión la que me escogió como su portadora!

—Me es difícil creerte, niña —dudó el Caballero en armadura negra, reincorporándose y encarando a su contrincante.

—Mi nombre es Kyrie… Kyrie de Escorpión. Soy la orgullosa Guerrera Dorada que…

La chica se quedó en silencio al sentir que su armadura empezó a resonar.

—Creo que ya es hora de que el verdadero Escorpión Dorado recupere el lugar que le pertenece… —declaró confiado él, para luego despojarse de la armadura negra de su constelación, ante la mirada de intriga de su sucesora.

La armadura dorada de Escorpión abandonó el cuerpo de su portadora original y vistió enseguida a Milo. Kyrie simplemente no podía creerlo.

Su cuerpo se veía tan frágil y vulnerable sin la protección del ropaje dorado, mientras que, por su parte Milo lucía más poderoso que nunca, haciendo alarde de una imponente aura dorada digna de los Santos de la orden más importante de Atenea. La cloth parecía resplandecer más que cuando Kyrie la vestía.

Ante ella se presentaba la figura que siempre admiró. El legendario Milo de Escorpión, a quien conoció solo a través de leyendas y relatos del Santuario, en ese momento se encontraba a pocos pasos de ella, así que no pudo evitar sentirse insignificante a su lado.

—No sé por qué estoy vivo nuevamente. Tampoco sé quien me revivió y por qué vestía esa armadura negra —declaró el Caballero, a la vez que su uña resplandecía en la acostumbrada tonalidad roja—. ¡Yo solo sé que debo comprobar si mi sucesora es digna de vestir mi armadura! —la desafió amenazante, clavándole su penetrante mirada azul.

Esos ojos llenos de decisión consiguieron estremecer hasta el último rincón del cuerpo de la joven, quien en ese momento se veía sumamente impresionada, pero tras superar el impacto de encontrarse con su antecesor en toda su gloria, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, dándose cuenta de la situación real.

—Entonces no le has vendido tu alma a la maldad de la diosa Morrigan —dictaminó, ya más segura de sí misma.

—No conozco a ninguna Morrigan —afirmó certero el entonces Santo de Oro—. Mi corazón y mi lealtad han estado siempre con Atenea. Aun después de la muerte.

—¡Siendo así, te demostraré de lo que es capaz una mujer que también lucha por la justicia!

El Séptimo Sentido emanaba de cada poro de Kyrie. Su larga cabellera dorada se elevó junto con varias piedras y escombros del lugar, mientras sus ojos azules resplandecían desbordando convicción.

Milo la contempló asombrado y también se puso en la tarea de encender su poder cósmico.

—¡Atácame con toda tu fuerza, Guerrera Dorada de Escorpión!

—¡'Aguja Escarlata'! —exclamó la Amazona con autoridad.

La evocación del nombre de la técnica fue acompañada por el resplandecer rojo de las diez uñas de las manos de la joven sin armadura, quien al extender ambos brazos, lanzó diez aguijones rojos de un solo golpe. Su adversario observó complacido como se le acercaban los delgados rayos.

—«Increíble. Sin duda no fue coincidencia el hecho de que la misma armadura la haya aceptado como su nueva portadora» —reflexionó él en la transición con el impacto.

La energía cósmica del Dorado se había concentrado un su mano derecha.

—¡Excelente, Kyrie! ¡Pero diez agujas no serán suficientes para superar esto!

Milo llenó sus pulmones de aire para gritar el nombre de su técnica clásica:

—¡'Aguja Escarlata'!

Ocho agujas rojas fueron disparadas simultáneamente y pasaron de largo las diez de Kyrie, quien recibió de lleno los agudos pinchazos. Por su parte los aguijones de la joven parecieron impactar en su objetivo, pero en lugar de esto, pareció ser que lo pasaron de largo, atravesándolo cual seres fantasmagóricos, para chocar y posteriormente agujerear una pared detrás de éste.

Kyrie permaneció de pies, luchando por soportar el intenso y angustioso dolor. En cambio el hombre en cloth dorada se mantenía ileso y muy confiado se acercó a su contendiente, caminando lentamente hacia ella.

—Jamás… en mi vida había… sentido tanto dolor… —farfulló la muchacha, esforzándose por conservar la cordura.

—Eres la primera persona con quien utilizo mi técnica conocida como 'Aguja Azabache' —empezó a explicarle pausadamente el Caballero en armadura—. Los primeros seis aguijones negros que te clavé, contenían un veneno mejorado del escorpión. Esta ponzoña negra multiplica el dolor de las agujas escarlata por el mismo número de agujas negras recibidas. Ahora mismo debes estar sintiendo un dolor seis veces superior a cualquier otra persona que haya recibido mi ken.

—¡Me es indiferente este sufrimiento! —exclamó la muchacha más con frustración que con coraje—. ¡Yo seré quien venza al final!

Cargando en su mano derecha una gran cantidad de cosmos dorado, la Amazona lanzó un potente puñetazo. Sin embargo, Milo la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca para luego levantarle el brazo hasta tenerla cara a cara.

—¡Basta ya, Kyrie! —le regañó implacable—. ¡El combate terminó! ¡Te advertí que ese tipo de impulsos no te servirían en un combate real!

—¡No me he rendido ante ti todavía, Milo! —aseguró la doncella, aún forcejeando por soltarse—. ¡Les probaré a todos que merezco ser tu sucesora!

—Lo siento… pero ha llegado la hora de que recibas el golpe final del escorpión —susurró con un tono más calmado el Santo.

Haciendo a un lado con su mano libre el mechón de cabello rubio que tapaba el rostro de su oponente, el _Escorpión Dorado_ susurró:

—'Antares'…

Nada pudo hacer ella para evitar que su corazón sea atravesado. Lo último recordó antes de desvanecerse, fue la imagen del rostro de Milo regalándole una sonrisa, tal como siempre se lo había imaginado…

_Continuará… _

* * *

Antes de concluir, comparto esta pequeña ficha de personaje original:

* * *

**FICHAS DE PERSONAJES ORIGINALES: CABALLEROS DORADOS: (#1)**

**Constelación de ESCORPIÓN:** _Kyrie_

**Edad: **22 años.

**Altura:** 1,72 cm.

**Peso:** 58 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 05 de noviembre.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** B.

**Lugar de Nacimiento: **Praga, República Checa.

**Apariencia Física:** Piel clara, largo cabello rubio hasta la cintura, ojos azules. Complexión física normal. Semblante alegre y decidido.

**Perfil Psicológico:** Kyrie es una mujer que refleja un gran sentido de justicia con sus acciones. Se esfuerza mucho día a día para demostrar su valor como Guerrera Dorada.

Al ser la última guerrera en formar parte de las filas doradas de Atenea, ella misma se considera como una novata, ya que hace poco vestía la armadura de bronce del Lince. Es por eso que continúa entrenando incansablemente todos los días, incluso hasta llegar al extremo de exigirse más del límite.

De personalidad alegre y amable. Kyrie es conocida en el Santuario por ser una joven constante, luchadora y emprendedora que jamás se rinde cuando de pelear por la justicia se trata.

Tiene una gran admiración y respeto hacia su antecesor, el legendario Milo de Escorpión. La figura de este Caballero le ha servido de inspiración y modelo de vida desde muy temprana edad. Por tal razón, uno de los días más felices de su vida fue cuando la misma armadura de Escorpión la aceptó como su portadora. Cuando la Amazona logró despertar su Séptimo Sentido por un fugaz instante, el ropaje dorado la vistió por voluntad propia.

* * *

_Y eso es todo, damas y caballeros, Nos vemos la próxima semana con un nuevo capítulo de la Saga CATACLISMO de Saint Seiya._

_¡Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_

_Próxima Actualización: Sábado 02 de junio de 2012_


	8. LA MARAVILLA SUPREMA

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores!_

_Es sábado de actualización, pero antes quiero dar los agradecimientos respectivos a todas las personas que leen esta historia semana a semana y a quienes me apoyan con sus comentarios. Gracias a Tot12, Kumikoson4, Hikaru Kino88, Revontulet711 y Saya-Walker por comentar._

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: ¡LA **_**MARAVILLA SUPREMA**_**!: NACE EL ESCENARIO DE LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA**

* * *

El mundo entero fue impactado por el suceso sin precedentes que acaecía en Grecia. Los noticiarios en varios idiomas mostraban con temor las imágenes de aquel fenómeno inédito.

Ninguna persona se explicaba lo que ocurría. Esa gigantesca superficie de tierra había descendido desde el cielo apartando las nubes, para mantenerse flotando sobre el Santuario de Atenea. Era increíble siquiera concebir que una isla desierta había nacido desde las alturas, amenazando con impactar aquel lugar histórico en cualquier momento. El objeto cubría un área mucho mayor que la del recinto de la diosa, y escapando a toda lógica y a las leyes físicas, permaneció estático en el aire.

Casi tan perturbador para todos fue observar como una luz anaranjada volaba inquieta cerca del lugar. La mayoría la identificaba como un ángel, un ovni o un fantasma. Los más creyentes atribuían el fenómeno a una señal divina del fin del mundo anunciado en la profecía maya. Y en realidad no estaban lejos de la verdad, ya que apenas faltaban un par de días para el acontecimiento.

—Muy bien. Ya tengo la superficie lista _—_anunció Brahma para sí, surcando veloz el cielo en su forma espiritual—. Ahora daré nacimiento a las _Nuevas Diez_ _Maravillas del Mundo. _

El gran pedazo de tierra se sacudió con violencia, para luego encenderse en una intensa tonalidad anaranjada. Fragmentos empezaron a caer sobre los pocos habitantes sobrevivientes del Santuario, quienes observaban impotentes la escena, esperando lo peor.

Diez magníficas edificaciones surgieron del lugar. Su belleza mostraba la conjunción de varias culturas del mundo reunidas en una sola fortaleza. Por primera vez la humanidad podía ver juntas, por ejemplo, a una pirámide egipcia con un castillo celta y un palacio hindú. La majestuosidad y hermosura del lugar dejó boquiabiertos a los guerreros que lo observaban desde el Santuario de Atenea, el cual se veía humilde y pequeño en comparación con la imponente _Maravilla Suprema._ Lo más impactante para muchos fue ver que los edificios se encontraban de cabeza, ubicados paralelamente a la morada de la diosa protectora de la Tierra. A unos tantos incluso les dio la impresión de que las colosales estructuras colapsarían en cualquier momento sobre ellos.

—Seguramente me creerán un pretencioso por construir nuestra morada sagrada sobre la de Atenea —supuso la luz anaranjada, vigilando el nacimiento de la_ Maravilla_—. Pero todo tiene su razón de ser...

Sin que Brahma tuviera la intención de hacerlo, consiguió humillar las creaciones humanas de milenios de antigüedad. Lo que pudo hacer un dios en tan solo unos minutos, lucía mucho más impresionante que lo que pudieron hacer los humanos en toda su historia. Era sublime, además, contemplar el nacimiento de vida natural en medio de los edificios. Plantas, bosques, flores y demás nacían a velocidad vertiginosa para adornar el lugar.

La luz solar ya no llegaba al Santuario de Atenea, no obstante, el resplandor divino de la _Maravilla Suprema _era suficiente para alumbrar lo que estaba debajo de ella.

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Límites Exteriores==

Faltaban pocas horas para que termine el 19 de diciembre de 2012. Un cielo anaranjado acompañaba al astro rey, el cual se escondía sin prisa tras el horizonte marino.

Sentado a orillas de un risco, Milo observaba con tranquilo semblante el bello crepúsculo vespertino.

—«Quizás esta sea la última vez que vea al sol ocultarse» —reflexionó con nostalgia.

El guerrero alzó la mirada para contemplar la fortaleza recién creada por la deidad hindú. Por un momento se sintió pequeño ante la apariencia imponente de aquel lugar.

—¡Rayos! ¡Si tan solo supiera lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo en este momento!

Al bajar la vista, sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Kyrie. La muchacha parecía dormir tranquilamente apoyada contra una roca cercana. Su apacible y hermoso rostro consiguió devolverle la paz al legendario Escorpión.

—Discúlpame por presionarte para que pelees en serio, Kyrie —le dijo a la inconsciente chica rubia con una suave voz.

Abatido, el antaño Santo se acomodó delicadamente al lado de su sucesora de oro.

—Eres fuerte. Más de lo que imaginas. Incluso tu técnica de 'Aguja Escarlata' fue superior a la mía —admitió, centrando su atención en la sangre que escapaba por debajo de la armadura dorada que vestía—. Ingenuamente creí que tus agujas habían pasado de largo, pero de alguna forma te las arreglaste para que los piquetes del escorpión ignoren la armadura de la víctima, para penetrar directamente en su piel y hacer más devastador su efecto.

El dolor de las diez heridas escondidas que tenía debajo del traje dorado de Escorpión, había hecho difícil que pueda moverse con libertad. Para él fue todo un martirio alejarse del lugar donde, en lugar de ejecutar a la chica, detuvo el efecto del veneno negro en su cuerpo, tras decirle que la mataría con Antares.

—Tú venciste, Guerrera. Admito mi derrota como un hombre. ¡Me diste una de las mejores batallas de mi vida! ¡Sin duda eres mi digna sucesora!

Kyrie habría estado muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras del hombre que admiraba con todas sus fuerzas, pero el cansancio y las heridas de la batalla la mantuvieron inconsciente.

Milo recordó que había traído consigo la máscara dorada de Kyrie, así que presuroso se dispuso a colocársela en el rostro. Él sabía que las reglas del Santuario no permitían que sus Amazonas muestren libremente la cara.

Justo cuando estaba a unos pocos centímetros de cubrirle la faz, se detuvo por un instante.

—Me pregunto si fui yo el primer hombre que te vio sin máscara —se cuestionó sonriendo—. Tendría mucha suerte si una mujer tan valiente y hermosa como tú llegara a amarme —le confesó, observándola con ternura.

Milo había sido cautivado por la belleza y tenacidad de su sucesora.

El Caballero tomó la máscara nuevamente y la acercó a su cuerpo. Con la ayuda del garfio carmesí que sobresalía de su dedo, escribió algo a la altura de la mejilla derecha de la careta. Luego le cubrió el rostro con delicadeza.

—Cuida de Atenea y de la humanidad… Amazona Dorada de Escorpión —le encomendó en actitud solemne a la durmiente chica. Luego se despojó de la armadura dorada, para vestir nuevamente el ropaje negro de su constelación.

—«Aún debo averiguar por qué estoy vivo, y creo que la respuesta la encontraré en ese santuario flotante».

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema. Templo Sagrado Inca==

La totalidad del terreno invertido había sido dividida en diez zonas por Brahma. A cada dios le correspondía una buena cantidad de hectáreas de territorio que protegerían celosamente, al igual que cada uno de sus templos denominados como _Maravillas. _

La noche había caído en Grecia, pero el recinto divino de las diez deidades se mantenía iluminado con una luz del día perpetua. En las afueras de un soberbio templo adornado con decoraciones autóctonas incas, estaba un hombre observando con curiosidad hacia arriba. Para él nuestra tierra era el equivalente al cielo.

—Apenas y puedo ver movimiento en el Santuario de Atenea. Sin duda el que se encuentren a tantos cientos de metros de altura es un gran inconveniente —comentó, esforzándose por inspeccionar más—. Pero qué estoy diciendo —se corrigió—, somos nosotros quienes estamos de cabeza.

El cuerpo físico de Viracocha lucía como el de un hombre fuerte y joven de ojos negros y frondosa melena verde cayendo sobre unos esbeltos hombros. La piel broncina del dios parecía haber sido curtida años por el sol, dándole un porte solemne que se complementaba perfectamente con la constitución gruesa que le otorgaba su envidiable musculatura y sobrehumana estatura.

—«Es una lástima que la vida de los humanos tenga que terminar así, pero su destino ha sido definido. La mayoría de ustedes se pasó estos últimos siglos viviendo con egoísmo y quemimportismo por la Tierra y la naturaleza» —reflexionó la deidad precolombina con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que rodeaba su templo.

El territorio que rodeaba a la _Maravilla Inca _consistía en una gran extensión de páramos, prados y terrenos montañosos sembrados de plantaciones agrícolas. El ambiente imitaba perfectamente al existente en la cordillera de los Andes: la poderosa serranía sudamericana.

Mientras se encontraba distraído en sus cavilaciones, alguien lo devolvió a la realidad con sus palabras.

—Viracocha, el supremo inca —lo llamó la recién llegada—. Me imagino que no te gustó el cuerpo que te elaboró Yggdrasil. Veo el descontento en tu rostro.

—Mielikki... ¿Eres tú, verdad? —le respondió el hombretón, escrutándola con la mirada de pies a cabeza—. Es la primera vez que tengo el honor de verte con un cuerpo físico.

La diosa finlandesa lucía un precioso cabello dorado que resaltaba la gran belleza de sus facciones. Su delicada figura habría hecho pensar a cualquiera que se trataba de una mortal sin poder.

No obstante, lo que más impresionaba de su apariencia, era su brillante mirada turquesa capaz de cautivar a cualquiera. Incluso el mismo Viracocha se estremeció cuando la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Me reconociste por mi voz, supongo. No creí que la nórdica me daría un cuerpo tan débil en apariencia —comentó, observando con expresión de fastidio sus delicados brazos.

—Quizás ella creyó que no debes ser tan dura y estricta, ¿no crees? —le insinuó el inca con una sonrisa amable—. Aunque seas la diosa de la caza, no tienes por qué aparentar siempre tanta seriedad y andar por allí con el ceño fruncido. Se te arrugará el rostro —concluyó el dios de melena verde, riendo divertido.

—No bromees, Viracocha. Solo venía a decirte que debemos ir a...

La finlandesa detuvo la plática al ver que a lo lejos, justo en el punto central de la _Maravilla Suprema, _una enorme plataforma de roca circular se elevó hasta quedar suspendida en el aire. Esta roca era visible desde toda la fortaleza divina.

—¿Qué será eso? —inquirió la diosa con extrañeza—. Supongo que será otra de las ocurrencias de Brahma.

—Te equivocas, Mielikki. Es obra de Quetzalcóatl. Observa bien esa piedra —le sugirió él, apuntándole el objeto con el dedo.

Era el _Calendario Maya _lo que se erguía ante ellos…

El inconfundible diseño de las decoraciones mesoamericanas en aquella roca circular, se le antojaron perturbadoras a la diosa que contemplaba tal arte por primera vez.

—No me gusta nada esa piedra... Le pediré al azteca que la retire de la _Maravilla_.

—Espera, Mielikki. Algo ocurre con en ese calendario —anunció confundido Viracocha.

Y en efecto, diez luces de diferentes colores se encendieron en torno al radio exterior de la monumental mole redonda.

—Empiezo a entender... Esta vez el _Calendario Maya_ no marcará el tiempo que falta para el final de los humanos. Esos resplandores en la roca representan nuestras propias vidas —dedujo la diosa, con cierto dejo de preocupación—. Cuando la existencia de cada uno de nosotros se extinga, la luz de nuestro respectivo color se apagará.

—Blanco para Júpiter, azul para Izanami, rojo para Ra, naranja para Brahma, verde para Yggdrasil, rosa para Nü Wa, negro para Morrigan. El plateado representa tu vida, el marrón la mía y el amarillo la del mismo Quetzalcóatl —adivinó el dios inca.

—Sin duda el azteca sabe que podríamos fracasar ante los protectores de la Tierra, los Caballeros de Atenea... —agregó algo consternada la deidad de cabellera dorada.

—Así es, por eso no entiendo el porqué de la actitud de confianza de Morrigan —declaró preocupado su interlocutor—. Si cualquiera de nosotros se descuida, acabaremos al igual que los dioses griegos que los enfrentaron antes…

_Continuará…_

* * *

Una ficha más de otro de mis Caballeros de Oro:

* * *

**FICHAS DE PERSONAJES ORIGINALES: CABALLEROS DORADOS (#2)**

**Constelación de PISCIS:** _Helena_

**Edad: **23 años.

**Altura:** 1,75 cm.

**Peso:** 60 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 17 de marzo.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** O.

**Lugar de Nacimiento: **Helsingborg, Suecia.

**Apariencia Física:** Piel clara, larga cabellera hasta la cintura color aguamarina, ojos azules. Complexión física normal. Semblante arrogante que denota superioridad.

**Perfil Psicológico:** A causa de la muerte de su hermano Afrodita, Helena guarda un profundo resentimiento hacia todos en el Santuario. Ella considera que el sacrificio de su antecesor y hermano mayor fue innecesario. Esto fue lo que la motivó a seguir sus pasos y no descansar hasta heredar su armadura.

Convertirse en la Guerrera Dorada de Piscis, fue tan solo un paso en sus ambiciones nada ocultas de poder y venganza. Su mala actitud, su hostilidad y su aversión hacia los demás habitantes del Santuario han hecho que la joven permanezca alejada del contacto humano, asunto que no le molesta en lo más mínimo, porque conoce bien los rumores que se comentan sobre ella. Se dice que su armadura dorada le fue regalada, solo por el hecho de ser la hermana de su antecesor. Así que, para evitar habladurías, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa custodiando la doceava Casa y entrenando en ella.

Helena es considerada como la oveja negra entre los Caballeros Dorados. A nadie le sorprendería que traicione a Atenea en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, nadie conoce su lado sensible, el cual solo lo muestra frente al monumento a los Caballeros de Oro Legendarios, en el cual está tallado el rostro de su hermano mayor.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer esta entrega! Nos vemos la siguiente __semana con el capítulo 9. Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_

_Próxima actualización: Sábado 09 de junio de 2012_


	9. EL ASCENSO DE ATENEA Y SUS CABALLEROS

_Un poco tarde pero llegué. Es sábado de actualización, pero antes quiero dar gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia semana a semana._

_De igual forma gracias a quienes me apoyaron con sus comentarios. Gracias a Tot12, Suki90, Pegasasu no Saya, Hikaru Kino88, Kumikoson4 y luxie-chan._

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: ¡DETERMINACIÓN HUMANA!: EL ASCENSO DE ATENEA Y SUS CABALLEROS**

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Monumento a Atenea==

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde el nacimiento de la _Maravilla Suprema _sobre el Santuario de Atenea.

En el espacio entre ambos recintos, el _Calendario Maya_ encendido en diez colores era claramente visible para los aliados y antagonistas de la humanidad.

—No tenemos más opción que invadir esa fortaleza —declaró preocupada Saori, sin quitarle la vista a la roca circular. Su Kamui era bañado por los destellos divinos que se desprendían de aquel santuario invertido—. Sin duda esta es una demostración del gran poder del enemigo. Incluso un objeto inanimado como ese es capaz de emanar un cosmos propio...

Atenea y sus Caballeros Dorados se encontraban listos y dispuestos para ascender a la _Maravilla_ e invadir los diez templos de los dioses. Sin embargo, no todos los compañeros de oro estaban presentes.

—¿Cómo te fue, Eleison? ¿Encontraste a tu hermana en la Casa de Escorpión? —le preguntó Kiki con expectativa al recién llegado Santo de Capricornio.

Con evidente desasosiego, el rubio ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

—La busqué en las Doce Casas y en el Monumento a los Caballeros de Oro Legendarios recién destruido, pero no hay rastro de ella. Justamente fue en ese lugar donde dejé de sentir su cosmos cuando estaba enfrentándose con un enemigo igual de fuerte que ella.

Las facciones normalmente suaves y tranquilas del Caballero Dorado se vieron ligeramente deformadas por la ira, mientras se reprendía a sí mismo:

—¡Demonios! ¡Debí dejar a un lado el orgullo y acudir enseguida para ayudarla!

—Tranquilízate, Eleison. No eres el único que está preocupado —le comunicó el pequeño Aldebarán—. Tampoco podemos encontrar a la Amazona Dorada de Géminis.

La esquiva mujer había desaparecido junto con su armadura, justo después de que la _Maravilla Suprema _fue creada.

—Sé que talvez están pensado que una Guerrera misteriosa como la de Géminis nos traicionaría, pero les puedo asegurar que no es así —afirmó Atenea con un tono convincente—. Sin duda se nos adelantó y ascendió primero al santuario en el cielo.

—¡Entonces qué esperamos, amigos! —exclamó emocionado el impulsivo Seiya, extendiendo las alas de su armadura dorada de Sagitario—. ¡Vamos a apoyar a nuestra compañera de armas!

—Espera amigo —lo atajó Shun con premura—. Primero tenemos que planear bien las cosas antes de intentar llegar hasta la morada de los dioses.

—Hay algo raro en todo esto —intervino el Caballero de Cáncer con su habitual agudeza. El Santo había notado algo importante—: Nos sería relativamente fácil ascender a ese lugar con la ayuda de nuestro cosmos, pero no creo que un dios sean tan descuidado como para dejar su santuario así de desprotegido. Debe existir una trampa invisible a nuestros ojos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento tras la intervención de Sombra Mortal. Sabían que subir a ese lugar constituía un gran riesgo y ninguno se aventuraba a dar una solución viable.

Mientras Atenea seguía sumida en sus reflexiones, una sensación familiar la distrajo. De reojo consiguió ver varios hilos de cabello rubio pasando junto a ella. Al voltearse para ver de quien se trataba, solo pudo percibir los residuos del cosmos de alguien que conocía muy bien.

—¿Shaka? —murmuró sorprendida la diosa.

Saori enmudeció al ver cuatro pétalos de cerezo posándose en las palmas abiertas de sus manos. Letras de sangre estaban escritas en ellos. Al leerlas, la diosa enseguida supo lo que necesitaban para ascender a la _Maravilla Suprema._

—Arayashiki…

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Límites Exteriores==

La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía el estómago revuelto. Kyrie de Escorpión se esforzaba por caminar apoyándose contra una pared de roca, mientras un dolor agudo la atormentaba en catorce diferentes puntos de su cuerpo. Ni ella misma supo de dónde sacó fuerzas para vestir nuevamente su armadura dorada, que en ese momento le pesaba mucho más que de costumbre y además le entorpecía el movimiento.

—«Atenea, hermano, Milo… No me voy a rendir. ¡Se los juro!» —se auto convenció, en un intento por infundirse el valor para continuar.

—¡Kyrie! —la llamó una preocupada voz a sus espaldas.

—¡Hermano! —reaccionó la muchacha, quien al encontrarse con Eleison, no soportó más y se dejó caer en sus brazos.

El joven rubio estaba consternado al ver a su hermana en un estado tan deplorable.

—¡Resiste, Kyrie! Te llevaré hasta las barracas para atender tus heridas —quiso reconfortarla Capricornio, para luego levantarla y recostarla entre sus brazos—. Te vas a poner bien, ya lo verás —le aseguró, mirándola con una sonrisa.

Eleison disfrazaba bien el dolor que sentía al ver a su hermana en esas condiciones. Su inalterable rostro sonriente era su equivalente a las máscaras que cubrían la cara de las Amazonas del Santuario.

—No hay tiempo para eso, hermano. Llévame con Atenea, por favor —le rogó ansiosa la enmascarada—. Sé que piensan ascender a ese santuario en el cielo y no me puedo quedar atrás.

El joven no le puso atención a esas últimas palabras de su hermana menor. Algo diferente en ella lo distrajo.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes escrito en la mejilla de tu máscara?

Con curiosidad, la chica se quitó la careta metálica y observó lo que Milo escribió en ella mientras se encontraba inconsciente. Lágrimas de emoción invadieron sus ojos al leer aquella única palabra grabada en resplandeciente rojo.

—«Esperanza».

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema. Templo Sagrado Inca==

Los dioses Mielikki y Viracocha caminaban tranquilamente a través de una plantación de maíz sembrada en terreno andino. La diosa observaba con curiosidad la aglomeración de plantas que la rodeaban.

—Son hermosas, ¿verdad? —comentó el hombretón de cabellera verde, interrumpiendo el pacífico silencio—. Mi pueblo aborigen se alimentó por siglos con este grano. El maíz era su fuente de vida y por eso lo veneraban tanto —añadió sonriendo.

La diosa puso toda su atención en la figura de su colega. Se le hacía difícil pensar que alguien con una apariencia tosca, fuera tan sensible en el fondo.

—¿Siempre eres así, Viracocha? Un gigante como tú debería comportarse de una forma más severa. Más digna de un dios —le reprendió con cierto fastidio—. Además, no entiendo cómo alguien tan bueno como tú está aliado con nosotros para destruir a los humanos —agregó engreída, retirándole la mirada.

La deidad inca se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, simplemente no tenía la certeza para responder. Para él, decir que acabaría con los humanos para proteger la vida de plantas y animales, solo era una excusa patética para justificar el futuro genocidio.

—Mielikki… ¿Por qué estás en mi territorio? —interrogó el andino con un tono sombrío, con el objetivo de cambiar el tema. El contraste de actitud tan repentino sin duda le extrañó a su interlocutora.

—Casi lo olvido. Vine para decirte que las demás deidades nos encargaron el cuidado de la nueva diosa, Yggdrasil. Debemos vigilar su desarrollo hasta que cuente con voluntad propia y pueda arreglárselas por sí misma.

Viracocha ni siquiera le puso atención y sin decir una palabra, tomó una mazorca madura y se puso en la tarea de retirar las hojas que la envolvían.

—¿Me estás escuchando, supremo inca? —inquirió impaciente la diosa, clavándole su implacable mirada turquesa.

—Este lugar me trae bastante nostalgia, ¿sabes? Me hace querer regresar a esos tiempos ancestrales, en los que el ser humano sí respetaba su entorno —comentó con la mirada abstraída en su labor—. Toma Mielikki, es un regalo de mi parte.

Sin que la finlandesa oponga resistencia, el dios la tomó de la mano y colocó en ella una hermosa mazorca de oro.

—Espera, Viracocha. ¿Qué se supone que haré yo con este maíz dorado? —cuestionó confundida, inspeccionado el regalo.

—No veré manchadas de sangre estás tierras. Iré al Santuario de Atenea para evitar que suban hasta aquí…

La diosa de cabellos dorados ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de protestar. Cuando levantó la cabeza con indignación, su compañero ya se había marchado.

—«Y tú mismo me dijiste que no seamos descuidados al luchar contra Atenea y sus Caballeros —reflexionó la solitaria escandinava, dando un profundo suspiro de frustración—. «Haces las cosas de la misma forma impulsiva con la que actuaría un humano».

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Monumento a Atenea==

—El Octavo Sentido... Empiezo a entender —explicó Shiryû de Libra—. Nosotros, como mortales que somos, no podremos ascender con vida hasta ese santuario divino. Nuestro primer objetivo será lograr que nuestras almas trasciendan de la muerte, sobrepasando los límites de los demás sentidos. Estoy seguro de que el recinto de los dioses también es considerado como _'Otro Mundo'_ al igual que el reino de Hades. ¡Si obtenemos el Arayashiki llegaremos con vida, amigos!

Seiya, Shun, Hyôga, Shiryû, Ikki y Saori poseían la capacidad de alcanzar su Octavo Sentido, pero sus demás compañeros no la desarrollaban todavía. No había hecho falta hasta ese momento. La preocupación y las dudas invadieron sus corazones.

—Pues... lo intentaremos por Atenea —intervino Kiki de Aries con el objetivo de subir el ánimo de sus colegas—. Y si morimos antes de poner un pie en ese santuario, eso significará que no fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes como para vestir estas armaduras doradas y proteger la Tierra.

Poco a poco el valor se infundía en sus camaradas Dorados.

—No me quedaré aquí con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que ustedes se luzcan. Soy una Guerrera Dorada y haré valer mi título —añadió pretenciosa Helena de Piscis, pasando la mano por su hermoso cabello color aguamarina, en un alarde de confianza—. Esta lucha constituye solo un paso más para convertirme en la mujer más poderosa y superarlos a todos ustedes.

—Bueno, si no hay más opción, creo que también intentaré obtener el Octavo Sentido para llegar hasta allá arriba —secundó apático Aldebarán de Tauro.

—Como puede ver, señorita Saori, ya todos estamos listos para ascender —afirmó solemne Sombra Mortal de Cáncer—. Eleison también fue informado de la situación y dijo que irá por su cuenta cuando se reúna con su hermana Kyrie.

—Conozco bien a mis guerreros y estoy segura que se las arreglarán para reunirse con nosotros. Ahora nos toca hacer nuestra parte.

El cálido cosmos de Saori resplandeció cubriéndola por completo. Su Kamui, su cetro y su escudo parecían brillar con mayor intensidad mientras su energía divina se expandía. Los nueve Dorados que estaban con ella se aglomeraron a su alrededor listos para ser transportados.

Repentinamente, algo detuvo la concentración de la diosa, quien apagó por completo su energía cósmica.

—¡Esperen! ¡No se pueden ir sin nosotros! —gritó Kenji de Pegaso, llegando en último momento al lugar de la reunión junto con sus cuatro compañeros de bronce.

El joven rubio y sus amigos, habían hecho una maratónica carrera para llegar a tiempo con quienes pensaban dejarlos fuera de la batalla.

—Por favor entiéndanlo, no podrán venir con nosotros. Aún les falta mucho para conseguir el Octavo Sentido —quiso convencerlos el Santo de Aries—. Incluso para nosotros que somos Caballeros Dorados, será una hazaña difícil de conseguir.

—¡No me interesa lo que nos digan! ¡Ni aunque sea la misma Atenea la que nos prohíba ir a la batalla! —lo desafió Evan, gritándole con el corazón en la garganta. Sus ojos rojos se encendieron de furia—. ¡Esta lucha también es nuestra, así que pelearemos por la humanidad y por nuestros compañeros muertos en batalla!

Las palabras del Fénix hicieron que los Caballeros de Oro se sientan culpables por querer abandonar a sus compañeros.

Sin que nadie lo notara, Ikki mostró una sonrisa de orgullo por la valentía demostrada por su sucesor de bronce.

—«Evan de Fénix... No dejas de sorprenderme, novato —reflexionó satisfecho Leo—. Me recuerdas a cómo éramos nosotros de más jóvenes».

—¡Maestro! ¡Planeaba irse y abandonarnos aquí! ¡No dejaré que enfrenten solos este combate! —reclamó Anna a su mentor, quien no atinó a responderle y simplemente desvió triste la mirada.

La joven castaña estaba a punto de estallar en llanto. Un par de lágrimas escaparon por sus mejillas y siendo que la muchacha ya no usaba máscara, para todos era obvio su descontento.

—¡Seré valiente y lucharé contra Morrigan! —agregó con gran convicción—. ¡Seré valiente y no lloraré!

A pesar de lo dicho, no pudo contenerse más y se vio incapaz de controlar el flujo de sus lágrimas. Shun se le acercó y delicadamente colocó la mano en su mejilla.

La joven Amazona abrió los ojos sorprendida por el contacto con la mano de su maestro. La sensación de calidez emanada por el Caballero de Virgo, logró devolverle la paz al corazón al percibir tal gesto de ternura.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Anna —le susurró, sonriéndole amablemente.

—También somos... sus compañeros y amigos... —intervino también Natassia con una suave y apenas audible voz—. Y mi maestro Hyôga me enseñó a siempre luchar hasta el final.

El Acuariano no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro. Escuchar esas palabras de su discípula lo enorgulleció sobremanera.

—«Natassia, poco a poco vas derritiendo el hielo que cubre tu corazón —pensó el Caballero de Acuario, con los ojos resplandeciendo de emoción—. Jamás me habría imaginado que fueras capaz de decir una frase como esa».

—Ella tiene razón, papá. No nos quedaremos aquí esperando a que se sacrifiquen por nuestro bienestar —secundó Senshi de Dragón, mirando con determinación a su padre y mentor—. Lucharé también para proteger los Cinco Picos de Rozán, para que mi madre tenga un lugar seguro donde vivir —concluyó el joven de cabellera negra, casi llorando.

—«Nuestro hijo tiene tu mismo espíritu y bondad, mi amada Shunrei» —meditó su padre, abrazándolo conmovido por sus palabras.

—Saori, está decidido. Lucharemos a tu lado y te protegeremos con nuestras vidas. ¡Porque somos Caballeros de Atenea! —concluyó Kenji, haciendo puño para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

—Vaya, se ve que este chico es más 'cabeza dura' de lo que era yo a su edad. Nuestra maestra estaría orgullosa si viera a sus dos alumnos peleando hombro con hombro, ¿no crees, Saori? —intervino Seiya en tono alegre.

El nuevo Pegaso reaccionó sonrojándose por las palabras de su antecesor y alegre rascó su cabeza mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

La diosa no dijo nada por varios segundos. Su expresión seria le hizo entender a Sagitario que ni siquiera escuchó lo que le acabó de comentar.

—Mis Santos de Bronce... Lo siento.

Ante la incredulidad de todos, Atenea extendió el cetro de Niké para aprisionar a los cinco jóvenes en sendas esferas de energía luminosa.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Gracias por leer mi historia. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente. Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_

_Próxima actualización: Sábado, 16 de junio de 2012._


	10. EL PODER SAGRADO DEL DIOS INCA

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores. Como lo prometido es deuda, aprovecho este sábado de actualización para compartir un capítulo más de mi saga._

_De antemano, gracias por leer mi historia. Y gracias por darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo. _

_Gracias especiales a Suki90, Pegasasu No Saya, Hikaru Kino88 y Kumikoson4, por sus comentarios._

Y ahora, damas y caballeros, ha llegado el momento de que la batalla contra una deidad comience...

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: ¡LA DEFENSA DEL SANTUARIO!: EL PODER SAGRADO DEL DIOS INCA**

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Entrada a la Casa de Aries==

—«No me agrada nada este lugar. Todo se ve tan desértico y desprovisto de vida» —meditó el supremo andino, inspeccionando los alrededores del recinto sagrado—. «No sé cómo Atenea puede soportar vivir aquí todos los días».

Algo a lo lejos llamó su atención.

—¡Están a punto de ascender! ¡Puedo ver y sentir el enorme cosmos de Atenea en la base de esa estatua decapitada! —declaró alarmado—. Tendré que teletransportarme a ese lugar inmediatamente.

—Eso será imposible, extraño —intervino una voz masculina, haciendo eco en el vacío oscuro del Primer Templo del Zodiaco—. Incluso los Caballeros que dominan la telequinesia no pueden lograr tal hazaña. La única forma de llegar con Atenea es atravesando las Doce Casas a pie —explicó el desconocido.

El dios corroboró esas palabras cuando quiso usar su poder divino para llegar a su objetivo, mas la protección divina del cosmos de Atenea que protegía el Santuario, le impidió lograrlo.

—¡Entonces correré hasta alcanzarlos! No tengo tiempo para conversar contigo, seas quien seas —reaccionó con premura el hombretón de larga cabellera verde—. ¡Debo impedir el ascenso de Atenea y sus Caballeros!

Desde el interior de la Casa de Aries, arremetió veloz contra la deidad una pesada esfera metálica poblada de púas, la cual estaba atada a una gruesa cadena. Viracocha extendió el brazo y detuvo el objeto sin problemas con su enorme mano desnuda.

—No me vas a detener con un ataque tan débil —declaró, dejando caer la maza puntiaguda pesadamente al piso—. Te hará falta mucho más que esto para detener a Viracocha, el supremo dios inca.

—Conque un dios… Pues veremos si te puedes enfrentar a seis de nosotros —amenazó burlona otra voz desde el interior del Primer Templo.

Seis guerreros dejaron la oscuridad de Aries para mostrarse ante la deidad precolombina. Sus armaduras platinadas resplandecían majestuosamente, siendo bañadas por los residuos de luz que emanaba la _Maravilla Suprema_. Aunque les costara la vida, ninguno de ellos retrocedería un solo paso.

—Así que Morrigan dejó vivos a más Caballeros de Atenea… —se dijo a sí mismo Viracocha, contemplando cautelosamente a sus rivales. ¡Los Santos de Plata Jabú de Perseo, Ban de Centauro, Nachi de Cerbero, Ichi de Cuervo, Geki de Hércules y June de Lira!

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Monumento a Atenea==

Aquel joven de bronce estaba mareado y confundido. Agitaba las manos desesperadamente, intentando palpar el extraño lugar en el que se encontraba, ya que había sido cegado temporalmente por la luz que resplandeció del cetro de su diosa.

—¡Saori! ¡No nos dejes aquí, por favor! —fueron las desesperadas palabras que pudo exclamar Kenji, al verse aprisionado en esa férrea burbuja de energía divina.

Apenas recuperó la visión, pudo ver con frustración como Atenea y los nueve Caballeros Dorados ascendían lentamente gracias al cosmos de la diosa protectora de la Tierra. Al joven Pegaso le pareció que Saori miró por un fugaz instante sus tristes ojos castaños mientras se alejaba.

—¡Maldición! ¡No nos podemos quedar aquí encerrados mientras ellos pelean! ¡Amigos, despierten! —les gritó a sus compañeros de bronce, quienes permanecían inconscientes en sus prisiones de energía.

Poco a poco Senshi, Evan, Natassia y Anna recobraron el conocimiento y también se desesperaron al verse encerrados por Atenea. Ninguno se rindió y con gran decisión se encomendaron en la tarea de golpear la barrera de luz que los aprisionaba. Por desgracia, no le hicieron el más mínimo daño a las esferas de cosmos. No les sería nada fácil romper la coraza erigida por una diosa.

—¡Demonios! ¡Atenea no nos puede hacer esto! —rugió rabioso Evan, lanzando un puñetazo llameante que por poco quema su propio cabello plateado.

—El Octavo… Sentido… —musitó la joven de Cisne en tono suave—. El Caballero de Aries dijo algo sobre el Arayashiki…

—¡Eso es! ¡Para salir de estas prisiones de energía, solo tenemos que despertar nuestro Octavo Sentido! —declaró emocionada Anna de Andrómeda, al ver un ligero atisbo esperanza para seguir a su maestro.

—¿"Solo"? ¡No te imaginas el gran esfuerzo que representó para mi padre y sus compañeros despertar el Arayashiki! —le hizo notar exasperado Senshi de Dragón—. Adicional a eso, ninguno de nosotros posee siquiera la fuerza del Séptimo Sentido —concluyó decepcionado.

* * *

==Sobre el Santuario de Atenea. Ascenso a la Maravilla Suprema==

A todos les dio pesar tener que dejar en el Santuario a sus compañeros de bronce, pero aún así respetaban la decisión de Atenea. Si ella los dejaba allí, debía tener alguna razón válida para hacerlo.

Mientras se encontraban ascendiendo a unos cien metros de altura, todos pudieron sentir con sobresalto la presencia de un invasor en la entrada de los Doce Templos.

—Es un poder inmenso el que ha arribado al Santuario… —musitó Saori con preocupación—. Sin duda aquel cosmos es tan poderoso como el de Morrigan. La deidad celta no está sola en su intento por destruir a la humanidad.

Al ver a su diosa sumamente alterada, Kiki tomó una drástica decisión.

—Con su permiso, señorita Saori, pero como protector del primer Templo del Zodiaco, mi deber es impedir la invasión de las Doce Casas —le comunicó el Ariano en actitud solemne—. Además, no permitiremos que detengan su ascenso al santuario divino en el cielo —añadió el castaño con una jovial sonrisa, la cual logró tranquilizar a Atenea.

—Confío en ustedes, mis queridos Santos —lo animó amable la diosa—. Dejo en sus manos el Santuario.

Aldebarán, quien llevaba en sus espaldas la armadura dorada de Tauro durante el ascenso, estaba distraído intentando sentir la naturaleza del cosmos invasor. Tan abstraído estaba el joven de cabello blanco en su tarea, que para sorpresa suya y sin que tenga tiempo de protestar, apenas notó que Kiki lo tomó por el cuello de su ropa y regresó junto con él a tierra.

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Entrada a la Casa de Aries==

—¡'Cabeza de Demonio de Gorgona'! —exclamó Jabú de Perseo, evocando el nombre de su técnica de plata.

Viracocha tuvo la ilusión de ver el terreno llenarse de incontables serpientes. Aquel espejismo consiguió distraerlo, así que no pudo evitar la poderosa patada que le propinó el antaño Unicornio. El impacto fue tan fuerte, que logró propulsarlo hacia el lado opuesto de la Primera Casa.

Geki detuvo su trayectoria abrazando a la víctima por la espalda, y tras cargar una inmensa cantidad de energía en sus brazos, ejecutó su ken secreto.

—¡'Kornephoros'! —rugió el Santo de Hércules, arrojando al dios con violencia hacia las alturas.

Nachi había dado un gran salto con antelación, así que mientras el invasor se encontraba suspendido en los aires, el Santo concentró su energía cósmica en las mazas de plata puntiagudas que colgaban de las cadenas de sus antebrazos.

—¡'Triple Aullido del Infierno'! —exclamó el Caballero de Cerbero, liberando el poder de aquella técnica inédita en su par de mazas. Los golpes fueron tan fuertes que consiguieron enviar a tierra al dios con la misma potencia con la que lo había lanzado Geki.

—¡'Remolino de Fuego'! —gritó Ban de Centauro, utilizando su cosmos para crear llamas a partir de la fricción del aire, lanzado así una poderosa espiral ígnea.

—¡'Ráfaga del Ala Negra'! —bramó Ichi de Cuervo, arremetiendo con una fuerte corriente formada por las pesadas plumas azabache, las cuales pertenecían a sus fieles acompañantes los cuervos.

Ambas técnicas de plata se fusionaron formando una uniforme masa de plumas negras incendiadas, las cuales colisionaron con fuerza prodigiosa sobre el cuerpo de la deidad.

Era impresionante atestiguar el nivel de cosmos de los antiguos Santos de Bronce. Sus años de esfuerzo y entrenamiento les había hecho merecedores de pertenecer a la segunda orden más importante de los Santos de Atenea.

Sin embargo, a pesar del esfuerzo puesto en cada ken, el dios de cabellera verde salió ileso después de todo ese maltrato. Apenas en ese momento, los guerreros notaron que Viracocha se había dejado alcanzar a propósito por todas las técnicas.

El inca se reincorporó como si nada, dispuesto a continuar.

—Ya probaron que son fuertes, así que por respeto a su fuerza y determinación no quisiera hacerles daño, guerreros. Admiro también su valor por enfrentarme, pero si no desisten, me veré obligado a utilizar la fuerza contra ustedes —advirtió calmado el invasor del Santuario.

Ninguno de los seis se amedrentó e insistieron en bloquearle el paso con actitud desafiante.

—¡No te dejaremos avanzar! —dictaminó enérgica June, empuñando su lira con decisión—. ¡Nuestro deber es proteger este Santuario, a Atenea y a nuestros amigos! ¡No nos importa si nuestro enemigo es un dios!

Al escucharla, cualquiera habría imaginado el valiente rostro tras su máscara.

—Mis años de entrenamiento no fueron en vano. Te mostraré lo que puede hacer la Guerrera Plateada de Lira.

—La Lira —repitió el andino—. Nosotros los incas tenemos una concepción diferente de las constelaciones. La formación estelar que ustedes llaman _'Lira'_, para nosotros constituye la _'Llama'_, un animal autóctono de nuestras tierras.

June no le puso atención a la explicación del dios. Estaba demasiado concentrada en la tarea de elevar su energía cósmica. A todos los presentes, incluida la deidad, les sorprendió el nivel de cosmos que pudo desatar la antaño Amazona de Bronce de Camaleón. No era coincidencia que vistiera la armadura plateada del Caballero del cual se decía, era tan fuerte como un Santo de Oro: El legendario Orfeo.

—¡'Nocturno de Cuerdas'!

El ambiente se llenó de flores y resplandores, mientras la hermosa y mortal melodía era entonada por la Guerrera de Plata en su instrumento. El dios quedó fascinado al presenciar esa sublime combinación, la cual complacía sus sentidos de la vista y el oído. La música y las flores danzando en el viento, le parecieron un espectáculo sublime.

No obstante, a pesar de que incontables rayos chocaban contra el cuerpo desprotegido del dios, la técnica no había tenido el efecto destructivo que la Amazona esperaba.

—Es una bella canción, sin duda. Me quedaría horas escuchándola, pero ahora no tengo tiempo suficiente —comentó sonriendo amablemente el inca.

Los seis estaban anonadados. Ni las cinco técnicas combinadas, ni el poderoso ken musical de June, pudieron siquiera lastimar ligeramente el cuerpo desprotegido de su oponente.

—Al parecer no me queda más opción que utilizar mi mejor técnica de plata —declaró Jabú dando un paso al frente, al tiempo que acomodaba en su brazo su arma principal—. ¡'Ataque Petrificante del Escudo de Medusa'!

El grito de la evocación de la técnica de plata fue seguido por el lento abrir de los ojos de la efigie del mencionado monstruo mitológico esculpido en el escudo. Viracocha observó con inocente curiosidad la intensa luz emanada por la técnica de Jabú, convirtiéndose en piedra en el acto.

—¡Excelente, Jabú! ¡Lo conseguiste! —lo felicitó su camarada Ban.

Todos sus compañeros se aglomeraron alrededor del nuevo Perseo, alegres por la aparente victoria.

—Aún es muy pronto para que celebren, Caballeros de Atenea —retumbó una grave voz desde lo profundo de la estatua de piedra en la que se había convertido el hombretón—. Me disculpan, pero no puedo perder más tiempo con ustedes…

Era la primera vez que los nuevos Santos de Plata sentían un cosmos tan inmenso y poderoso. El cuerpo de piedra resplandeció en una ligera aura marrón.

—¡'CATACLISMO ANCESTRAL'! —bramó Viracocha, haciendo estallar su cuerpo petrificado en una horrenda explosión de la misma tonalidad que la de su aura. Cientos de metros a la redonda quedaron arrasados. El Santuario entero se estremeció con un violento temblor y el Templo de Aries fue reducido a escombros en menos de un segundo.

En medio del lugar de la hecatombe, el único que permanecía en pie era el dios inca, luciendo majestuoso su envidiable y fornido cuerpo. A sus pies yacían inmóviles los seis guerreros humanos que se atrevieron a desafiarlo. Sus armaduras de plata destrozadas eran el fiel reflejo del estado lamentable en el que se encontraban sus portadores.

—«Atenea… Shun… Es demasiado fuerte… No pudimos detenerlo» —reflexionó apesadumbrada June, antes de desvanecerse en el abismo de la inconsciencia.

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos vistos a través de su máscara rota.

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Escaleras entre las Casas de Libra y Virgo==

—La próxima vez, avísame cuando quieras hacerte el héroe frente a Atenea —reclamó molesto el Dorado de Tauro a su colega, quien corría junto a él con toda la potencia que le permitían sus piernas.

—Vamos, amigo. En otro momento me regañarás por haberte hecho venir conmigo —replicó el joven lemuriano con la vista fija en el siguiente templo que debían atravesar—. No podía enfrentarme solo con quien nos está invadiendo.

—Tú también lo sentiste, ¿cierto, Kiki? —preguntó Aldebarán a su amigo, internándose ambos en la oscuridad de la Casa de Virgo.

—Ciertamente. El cosmos de nuestros compañeros de plata se ha…

El Caballero de Aries no pudo terminar su comentario. Un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo mandó a volar contra la puerta del Jardín de los Sales Gemelos, destrozándola al contacto.

—¡Kiki!

—¡No te preocupes por mí, Aldebarán! ¡Sigue adelante! ¡Te alcanzaré después! —respondió el agredido, reincorporándose entre los escombros del portón.

Con un poco de duda, su camarada dorado aceptó en silencio lo sugerido y continuó su camino con decisión.

—«No me dejes allí solo con ese dios, amigo —dijo mentalmente Tauro, alejándose con prisa—. Te espero en la Casa de Aries».

Kiki permanecía inmóvil buscando con cautela cualquier rastro de la presencia de su atacante. El inquietante silencio y la calma absoluta desesperaban al guerrero de Atenea.

—¡Sal de una vez y enfréntame como un hombre! —provocó sin recibir respuesta—. ¡Sé que estás aquí, cobarde!

Sin previo aviso, una esfera de luz dorada emergió entre la oscuridad y dio de lleno contra el cuerpo del muviano castaño. El impacto fue tal, que consiguió desintegrar su capa y arrancarle el casco dorado de Aries.

—Todavía te falta mucho por aprender antes de vestir esa armadura dorada —dijo con calma una voz familiar surgida tras el ataque—. Me decepcionas, Kiki…

Los residuos resplandecientes de la técnica enemiga todavía refulgían en los recovecos de la Sexta Casa. Las chispas de energía luminosa revelaron la tenue imagen del enemigo.

El invasor era el mismísimo Mû de Aries.

* * *

_Continuará…_

_Gracias por leer y apoyar mi historia con sus comentarios! Nos vemos la próxima semana. Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_

_Próxima actualización: Sábado, 23 de junio de 2012_


	11. MAESTRO VS ALUMNO, DIOS VS MORTAL

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores._

_Es sábado de actualización y aunque llego tarde, vengo para compartir con ustedes el capítulo 11 de esta historia._

_Agradecimientos para todas las personas que disfrutan leyendo mi fic y también para quienes me apoyan con sus comentarios Gracias a Suki90, Hikaru Kino88, Kumikoson4 y Pegasasu No Saya por sus reviews._

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: ¡MAESTRO CONTRA ALUMNO!, ¡DIOS CONTRA MORTAL!**

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Casa de Virgo==

—¡'Revolución de Polvo Estelar'! —exclamó con autoridad Mû, con una potente voz que hizo eco en la vacuidad del Sexto Templo.

Una innumerable cantidad de proyectiles de energía luminosa se dirigieron veloces hacia el consternado Caballero de Aries, quien todavía intentaba asimilar el regreso a la vida de su apreciado maestro.

—¡'Muro de Cristal'! —gritó Kiki regresando a la realidad al reaccionar tardíamente, erigiendo así el clásico muro trasparente que lo defendería. Sin embargo, este se hizo añicos al contacto de la técnica del antecesor de Aries.

El joven de cabello castaño rojizo fue vapuleado violentamente por los destellos luminosos del enemigo.

—Los años no pasan en vano. Has crecido mucho, Kiki —comentó Mû con su clásica actitud tranquila—, pero aún te falta mucho para alcanzar mi nivel. A este paso morirás sin duda —sentenció acercándose a su antaño alumno, quien se encontraba tendido boca abajo en el piso, esforzándose por levantarse.

—Sin duda es usted, maestro. Un poder tan grande, solo podría pertenecer al legendario Mû de Aries…

Al levantar a mirada, el joven lemuriano notó que su mentor usaba una peculiar armadura. Por su diseño era obvio que se trataba de la armadura de Aries, pero esta era de color blanco, casi plateado. Aún con su vasta experiencia en la reparación de armaduras, Kiki nunca antes había visto un ropaje albo como ese.

—Hace tiempo que dejé de ser tu maestro —declaró tajante el de cabellera violeta, para luego posar la palma de su mano en la espalda de su antaño alumno. Una enorme cantidad de energía fue liberada en forma de un impulso de luz dorada, el cual destrozó completamente el piso de la Casa de Virgo.

—Para mí usted siempre será mi maestro… Aunque ahora luche del lado de la maldad, lo seguiré respetando —confesó el más joven desde la nada. Se había teletransportado a corta distancia antes de recibir el ken.

El Santo de Aries apareció repentinamente a pocos centímetros de su contrincante, dispuesto a propinarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro. La reacción de Mû fue defenderse erigiendo su 'Muro de Cristal' como escudo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el Dorado lo destrozó con tan solo la fuerza física de su puño.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Tan fácilmente el 'Muro de Cristal' se ha…!

No pudo terminar la frase. El castaño lo calló de un terrible puñetazo en el costado de la faz. La increíble fuerza de la agresión envió con violencia al hombre en armadura blanca hacia el Jardín de los Sales Gemelos.

—Le devuelvo la bienvenida que me dio, maestro. No considere ese golpe como una falta de respeto, sino como un saludo de mi parte —le dijo sonriendo con gran seguridad—. No subestime a su sucesor.

—No lo haré más, Kiki —respondió el agredido, levantándose entre las flores—. Admito mi error. Así que desde este momento pelearemos como iguales…

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Casa de Tauro==

Mientras Atenea y siete de sus Santos Dorados se elevaban lentamente hacia la _Maravilla Suprema,_ Viracocha avanzó raudo para detener aquella ascensión. Apenas se encontraba en la entrada del Segundo Templo.

—No tendré problemas en alcanzarlos si apresuro un poco más el paso —afirmó seguro de sí mismo.

Justo cuando se internaba en la negrura de Tauro, una intensa arremetida luminosa lo obligó a detenerse y protegerse con los brazos.

—«¿Por qué a todos les da por atacarme sin que siquiera los provoque? —pensó contrariado el hombretón, esforzándose por buscar con la mirada a su atacante—. Los humanos de esta época son tan impulsivos».

—Nunca imaginé que tendría que pelear solo contra un dios en mi primera misión como Caballero Dorado —declaró el recién llegado Aldebarán sin muchas ganas, tras salir de las sombras—, pero si no tengo más opción, pues lo haré.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme a pelear contigo —replicó cortésmente Viracocha—. Debo detener el ascenso de tu diosa y tus compañeros. Así que espero que tengas la amabilidad de dejarme pasar.

Al Santo de Tauro le extrañó la buena actitud del dios.

—Eres raro. Yo imaginaba que un dios sería arrogante y prepotente —comentó el joven de melena alba, colocando la enorme caja de pandora de su armadura dorada en el piso—, o por lo menos creí que se burlaría de mi tamaño y apariencia.

—Admito que sí me extrañó que un muchacho tan pequeño y de aspecto débil como tú, intentara ponerse en mi camino —replicó solemne la deidad—, pero mis milenios de existencia me han enseñado a respetar a los humanos sin importar su apariencia. Además, no debe ser coincidencia el que pertenezcas a la orden más poderosa de los Caballeros de Atenea.

Aldebarán reaccionó con decepción y cansancio a las palabras de su interlocutor.

—Me has desanimado a pelear. No eres el villano que esperaba que fueras. Ahora me costará atacarte en serio —comentó desmotivado el Santo, dando un suspiro de desánimo—. Pero, si me toca pelear… qué más da, pelearé.

—Te lo pedí de favor. Apártate de mi camino o no responderé por mis acciones —amenazó el de cabello verde un poco más severo.

La reacción del joven fue colocarse en la clásica posición de ataque de los Caballeros de Tauro: Los brazos cruzados. El aura dorada que cubría su pequeño cuerpo se expandía poco a poco.

—Es curioso que quieras detenerme sin siquiera portar una armadura, Caballero.

—Me llaman Aldebarán de Tauro. Y esta es la técnica más poderosa del Santo guardián de la Segunda Casa… ¡'Gran Cuerno'!

Tras el grito del nombre de la técnica, al dios le pareció vislumbrar a un imponente toro dorado escoltando a Aldebarán. Tras esto, un potente destello dorado fue liberado y se dirigió directamente contra su objetivo, quien se vio obligado a extender ambos brazos y cargar su cosmos en ellos para intentar detener el mortal ken.

—¡Increíble! ¡Es la técnica más fuerte que he tenido el honor de presenciar! —se asombró Viracocha, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la arremetida con las manos desnudas.

Solo encendiendo su cosmos divino, la deidad fue capaz de ahogar el ímpetu de la agresión.

—Imaginaba que algo así no funcionaría contra un dios.

Tauro observó con fastidio la caja dorada a su costado.

—No me agrada la idea, pero tendré que usar mi armadura.

El recipiente contenedor se abrió, revelando la majestuosa armadura dorada de Tauro. La efigie del toro lucía impecable, como si aquel object no hubiese sido invocado en años.

—No te ofendas, Aldebarán. Pero no creo que puedas vestir esa enorme armadura —resaltó extrañado el más alto y fornido—. Se ve muy grande para ti.

—Entonces tendré que despertar mi Séptimo Sentido antes de portarla…

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Casa de Virgo. Jardín de los Sales Gemelos==

Miles de pétalos de cerezo danzaban gráciles con el viento. El tranquilo Jardín de Sales se veía más hermoso que nunca, al ser bañado por los residuos de luz que desprendía la _Maravilla Suprema. _

—Ahora me demostrarás si eres digno de vestir la armadura dorada de Aries —declaró Mû, elevando poco a poco la fuerza de su cosmos.

—¡Maestro! ¡¿Por qué ha vuelto como sirviente del mal?! —preguntó alterado el joven lemuriano—. ¡¿Y por qué viste esa armadura blanca?!

No recibió respuesta.

Aquellas preguntas produjeron un silencio absoluto entre ambos. Silencio durante el cual los contendientes descifraron las intenciones en los ojos del otro. Se conocían tan bien que no había necesidad de palabras entre ellos. Kiki y Mû pensaban hacer exactamente lo mismo a continuación:

—¡'Extinción de Luz Estelar'! —exclamaron ambos guerreros al unísono, para después liberar aquel poderoso ken del Santo de Aries.

Era la primera vez en la historia que colisionaban estas técnicas. El choque de ambas 'Extinciones' resultó en una distorsión de dimensiones, manifestada en una especie de pequeño agujero negro que se formó en el centro.

El fenómeno resultó devastador y consumía lentamente todo a su alrededor. Las plantas, los pétalos de cerezo y hasta el mismo viento, eran devorados sin dilaciones.

—¡Nos consumirá a ambos! —advirtió nervioso Kiki—. Antes de morir aquí por lo menos quisiera saber el porqué de su regresó —inquirió aún luchando por controlar la inimaginable cantidad de energía que seguía liberando con ambas manos.

—Morrigan, la diosa celta de la muerte, fue quien nos revivió y nos otorgó el poder para deshacernos de ustedes. Gracias a ella pudimos ser liberados de la prisión en la que nos encontrábamos a causa de los dioses griegos —explicó Mû, esforzándose también por incrementar la fuerza de su arremetida. Él también extendía frenéticamente ambos brazos para controlar el flujo de luz.

El nivel de poder desatado era exactamente igual por parte de ambos. Cualquier error o distracción habría causado un desbalance fatal. Claramente ambos expresaban el Séptimo Sentido en su máximo esplendor.

—¡Entonces ahora que sé que usted lucha por el mal, no puedo dejar que me venza!

—Lo siento Kiki, pero esto se acaba aquí y ahora…

El Santo Blanco retiró una mano y concentró gran cantidad de energía en ella, mientras que con la otra seguía reforzando su 'Extinción'. Mientras Kiki luchaba desesperadamente por reforzar la energía de su ken con ambas manos, su maestro hacía lo mismo pero con una sola extremidad.

—'Revolución de Polvo Estelar'.

El antiguo maestro de Jamir consiguió un prodigio jamás antes visto: Ejecutar dos técnicas doradas a la vez, una con cada mano. Incrédulo, Kiki vio acercarse la tremenda cantidad de poder combinado, que para ese entonces ya había disipado por completo la distorsión dimensional y su única técnica.

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Casa de Tauro==

En un parpadeo, el cosmos de Aldebarán se había elevado hacia niveles insospechados. El dios inca observaba impresionado el rostro del muchacho, que para entonces mostraba un perturbador trance con los ojos en blanco.

—En serio no tengo tiempo para esto. En otro momento me mostrarás tu verdadero poder, Aldebarán —le comunicó, sin esperar recibir respuesta.

Impaciente, el dios intentó pasar de largo dispuesto a detener a Atenea, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la energía que emanó de pronto el Caballero Dorado, lo envió violentamente hacia el lado contrario.

—¡¿Pero que es todo ese poder tan grande que siento en este joven?! —declaró alarmado.

Aldebarán se convulsionaba de manera horrible. Sus pequeños músculos se contraían y se retorcían para luego aumentar violentamente de volumen. En medio del trance, el joven Santo no podía controlar sus desgarradores gritos de dolor.

Cuando la conmoción se detuvo, se evidenció que sus proporciones, su masa física, su musculatura y su estatura aumentaron tan drásticamente que por poco llegan a igualar a las de Viracocha. Su melena alba había cambiado a una intensa tonalidad negra.

En nada se parecía este renovado y esbelto guerrero al joven enjuto que en primera instancia desafió a la deidad.

—«Ninguna persona puede cambiar así, en tan poco tiempo… ¿En serio se trata de un ser humano?» —dudó para sí el inca.

Aldebarán permaneció inmóvil por un momento. El aura dorada que lo bañaba era evidencia de que había alcanzado el Séptimo Sentido en su máxima expresión.

Rápidamente, el irreconocible guerrero giró la cara para ver su armadura dorada de Tauro, la cual se ensambló enseguida sobre su fornido cuerpo. A Viracocha le dio la impresión de que la cloth había obedecido una orden silenciosa, como si estuviera viva…

Envestido en su ropaje dorado, Aldebarán respiraba agitadamente, bramando como un auténtico toro furioso. La nueva cabellera negra del Santo cubría gran parte de su rostro, pero a pesar de la espesura de esos mechones azabache, se podía ver con claridad un par de pupilas resplandeciendo en un intenso rojo. Aquella mirada asesina estaba clavada con ira descontrolada sobre el inca.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Gracias por acompañarme una semana más en este proyecto. Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_

_Próxima actualización: Sábado, 30 de junio de 2012 _


	12. EL SECRETO DE ARIES, BATALLA EN TAURO

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores._

_Una vez más aquí me tienen para actualizar mi historia como cada sábado._

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic y a quienes me apoyan con sus comentarios y sus consejos. Un agradecimiento especial para Hikaru Kino88, Kumikoson4 y Suki90 por los ánimos que me dan para continuar._

_Un pequeño anuncio: Dibujé unos arts de los Caballeros de Bronce. Si les interesa verlos pueden buscar en Google Imágenes el título de este fic, y podrán conocer a Anna, Senshi, Evan, Kenji y Natassia._

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: LA TÉCNICA SECRETA DE AR****IES Y LA LUCHA DE TITANES EN TAURO**

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Monumento a Atenea==

—¡Demonios! ¡A esa altura ya no podremos alcanzarlos! —rugió enfurecido Kenji, golpeando nuevamente la película de energía.

El Caballero de Pegaso se debatía entre la incredulidad y la tristeza. Su confundida mente no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

—¡Saori! ¡Seiya! ¡Regresen por nosotros, por favor! —suplicaba el joven desesperado entre ríos de lágrimas.

Sus compañeros de bronce detuvieron sus intentos de romper las esferas, para observarlo conmovidos.

—Kenji, ya basta. Creo que deberíamos…

Anna interrumpió su intento de consuelo, al sentir que el cosmos celeste del muchacho rubio se encendía como nunca antes.

—No, amigos. Todavía es pronto para rendirnos —manifestó con la mirada fija en la pulsera de flores que le regaló Saori, mientras una sonrisa de valentía iluminaba su rostro—. ¡Juntos vamos a conseguir un milagro, ya lo verán!

—«Kenji, es la primera vez que veo tanta determinación en tu rostro» —reflexionó Andrómeda, sonrojándose.

Infundida de nuevos ánimos, la muchacha castaña también se puso en la tarea de elevar su energía cósmica. Un cálido resplandor rosa cubrió su cuerpo.

—«Maestro Shun, no lo voy a dejar solo allá arriba. ¡Cuando lo vea nuevamente, le voy a dar un gran abrazo y no lo voy a soltar!»

—¡Ya oyeron a nuestro amigo! ¡A elevar nuestro cosmos hasta el Octavo Sentido! —les exhortó Senshi con gran ánimo.

El Dragón también hizo su parte, encendiendo el aura verde que emanaba de su ser, haciéndola crecer cada vez más.

—«Papá, abuelo Dohko… ¡Les demostraré que puedo ser tan fuerte como ustedes!» —meditó muy animado el pelinegro.

—¡Arde, cosmos! ¡Hasta el infinito! ¡Libéranos de esta prisión! —gritó Evan de Fénix, quemando su energía anaranjada de manera extraordinaria. Su cabello plateado ondeaba mientras su cosmos llameante se incendiaba.

—Nosotros… Nosotros… ¡Haremos de este mundo un lugar resplandeciente y lleno de paz! —expresó Natassia de Cisne, para sorpresa de sus amigos.

La energía alba congelante que desprendía, llenaba su prisión de cosmos

—Lucharé junto a mi maestro sin importar las consecuencias —añadió más segura de sí misma la muchacha de cabellera celeste. Su frialdad e indiferencia poco a poco iban desapareciendo.

Lo increíble sucedió. Las cloths de bronce de Pegaso, Dragón, Andrómeda, Cisne y Fénix se tornaron doradas por un instante. Sus portadores habían alcanzado el Octavo Sentido, despertando la sangre de los Caballeros de Oro que fue vertida en ellas hace años.

—¡Por Atenea y por la Tierra! —exclamaron los cinco jóvenes a la vez, para luego destruir con sus cosmos las esferas de energía que los aprisionaban.

Ninguno tuvo necesidad de decir una palabra, sabían perfectamente lo que debían hacer. Alas doradas nacieron en las espaldas de sus armaduras, incluso de los ropajes de Andrómeda y Dragón.

Sin demora, los cinco Santos de Bronce emprendieron vuelo hacia la _Maravilla Suprema._

—Espérame, Saori —musitó el Pegaso con seguridad, mientras ascendía escoltado por sus amigos—. Retribuiré todo lo que has hecho por mí en estos años…

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Casa de Virgo. Jardín de los Sales Gemelos==

El lugar había sido arrasado por completo. Donde antes florecían esplendorosas una gran variedad de plantas, solo quedaba un terreno yermo y muerto.

A la sombra de uno de los Sales Gemelos, permanecía sentado un cansado Kiki. Ni él mismo se explicaba cómo había sobrevivido a las técnicas combinadas de su maestro regresado a la vida. Pero, aunque estaba en una pieza, era evidente que no salió ileso. Su cuerpo presentaba graves heridas y su armadura dorada tenía fisuras en todas partes.

—«Atenea… no puedo fallarte en mi primera misión como Caballero Dorado —reflexionó decidido, tomando una pequeña flor que yacía destrozada a su lado—. Tampoco puedo defraudarlo a usted, maestro» —se dijo a sí mismo, para infundirse valor.

Haciendo una mueca de dolor, el joven lemuriano consiguió reincorporarse y encarar a Mû. El daño físico que recibió en cuerpo y cloth dejaron de importarle.

—Conozco el espíritu de los Caballeros de Atenea. Y sé que no vas a desistir hasta el momento mismo en que dejes de respirar. Esa es la determinación que debe mostrar un verdadero guerrero —le felicitó el Caballero Blanco.

—¡Maestro, por favor abandone la maldad y luche a nuestro lado! —le suplicó el alumno en medio de su desesperación.

—Kiki… yo nunca he estado en contra de Atenea ni de ustedes —admitió Mû en tono neutral.

La confusión de su interlocutor se reflejaba en su rostro, ya que no acertó a decir palabra.

—Pero no te confundas. No mentí al decirte que Morrigan revivió a varios de nosotros para que los detuviéramos. Las almas de algunos de mis compañeros de generación han sido controladas por su influencia maléfica —reveló el hombre de melena lila con su característica actitud calmada—. Precisamente estas armaduras blancas que portamos, identifican a los guerreros que forman parte de sus ejércitos. Yo por mi parte, me las arreglé para que la diosa celta no logre controlarme y le fingí lealtad. Así fue como regresé al mundo de los vivos.

—¡Maestro! ¡Entonces usted…!

—Sí, Kiki —le interrumpió—. Tenía que probar tu valor como Santo de Atenea, y sin duda me has demostrado que mereces vestir mi querida armadura de Aries.

Los ojos del nuevo Carnero Dorado se iluminaron de emoción. Desde el comienzo de la batalla, algo en su interior le decía que su maestro no podía ser aliado de la maldad.

—Discúlpame si fui severo —añadió el maestro—, pero debía asegurarme de que posees el nivel de cosmos necesario para aprender la técnica definitiva capaz de vencer a un dios…

—¡¿Capaz de vencer a un dios?! —repitió Kiki incrédulo.

—Así es. Te enseñaré la 'Onda de Espíritus Celestiales'.

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Casa de Tauro==

La batalla entre el dios más fornido entre los diez, contra el Caballero Dorado de físico más poderoso, estaba a punto de comenzar.

Pegando un estremecedor grito, el nuevo Aldebarán dio un gran salto hacia el invasor del Santuario.

—«Cambió completamente. Es como una bestia sedienta de sangre tratando de saciar sus ansias conmigo» —imaginó Viracocha, al ver la expresión salvaje en el rostro del renovado Tauro.

Esa era una de las razones por la cual el joven Aldebarán renegaba de su puesto como Santo de Oro: Cuando obtenía el Séptimo Sentido y vestía su armadura, aparte del ventajoso cambio físico que resultaba en el aumento de su volumen corporal y su fuerza; el guerrero no podía controlar su ira desatada y se convertía en un animal en todos los sentidos. Perdía completamente su capacidad de razonar y por instinto intentaba asesinar a su víctima.

A velocidad prodigiosa, el fornido Santo de melena negra consiguió asestarle un potente golpe en el rostro a su contrincante. El impacto fue tan fuerte, que consiguió enviar al dios al piso en el acto. El irracional Caballero no se detuvo allí y se le abalanzó nuevamente para continuar agrediéndolo con puñetazos continuos en la faz. Con cada golpe que le propinaba, lo iba enterrando más y más en el piso de mármol de la escena.

—¡Basta ya, Aldebarán! —rugió enojado Viracocha, para luego golpear en el rostro a su atacante, el cual salió proyectado e impactó contra el techo de su propio Templo.

Aldebarán quedó incrustado en la piedra del techo. Movía salvajemente la cabeza de un lado a otro y se sacudía en un intento por liberarse.

En un impulso irracional de ira, el humano encendió su cosmos y sin siquiera evocar el nombre de su técnica, arrojó contra el dios un 'Gran Cuerno' de poder devastador. La fuerza desatada fue tal, que la Segunda Casa entera colapsó tras el impacto contra el oponente.

El dios inca retiró los pesados escombros que lo cubrían, aprovechando que su cuerpo no había recibido daño considerable a pesar de la portentosa fuerza que colisionó sobre él. Apenas y tenía una ligera sensación de malestar que le pareció extraña, pues era la primera vez en toda su existencia que experimentaba el efecto del dolor físico.

Una delgada línea de sangre se deslizó por el costado de su frente, tiñendo de rojo una porción de su cabello verde.

Alejando de su mente esa nueva sensación, notó frustrado que Atenea y los Caballeros que la acompañaban ya habían desaparecido del cielo.

—Fracasé miserablemente —admitió, apretando los puños con ira—. Ni siquiera fui capaz de detenerlos.

Aldebarán salió de la nada y cual auténtico toro, embistió con bríos a su víctima. Viracocha usó su gran poder físico para contener la arremetida.

—Desiste de una vez, Caballero —le sugirió, aún sosteniéndolo con fuerza—. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que regresaré a mi morada. Tuviste éxito en detenerme y te felicito por eso.

El Santo de Tauro ni siquiera lo escuchó. Su instinto salvaje lo obligaba a únicamente querer destrozar al dios con sus propias manos.

—«Creo que no me queda más opción que enfrentarlo»— reflexionó con resignación.

Viracocha elevó su cosmos divino de manera increíble, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se percató de que, por puro instinto, Aldebarán se detuvo e hizo lo mismo, hasta que pudo igualar su nivel. Sin duda el más joven de los Dorados empezaba a maximizar su Séptimo Sentido.

—Sé que no me escuchas, guerrero, pero quiero que sepas que no me gusta usar técnicas ni manejar armas para batallar. ¡Te enfrentaré utilizando mis propios puños! —anunció el andino, al mismo tiempo que tronaba los huesos de sus manos.

Ambos pegaron un potente grito para arrojarse contra su contendiente. El puñetazo de Viracocha impactó directamente en la sien del rival, haciendo pedazos al contacto el casco de Tauro. La larga melena azabache del humano fue liberada, a la vez que su potente rodillazo se enterraba dolorosamente en el abdomen del dios.

La fuerza ambos los golpes fue tal, que creó una onda expansiva que mandó a volar los escombros que los rodeaba. Tras esto, los contrincantes retrocedieron paralizados por el intenso dolor. La sangre emanaba sin cesar de la herida en la cabeza de Aldebarán, mientras que el dios precolombino dejó escapar el líquido vital por su boca.

—Los cuerpos que nos dio Yggdrasil tienen una estructura orgánica similar a la humana —murmuró para sí la deidad—. Si no peleo en serio, acabaré siendo derrotado.

Superando la barrera del dolor y dejándose llevar por su hambre de violencia, Aldebarán tomó por el cuello a Viracocha dispuesto a estrangularlo. Poco le faltó para destrozarle los huesos cervicales. La reacción instintiva del dios fue elevar su energía cósmica a un nivel portentoso. Solo así consiguió liberarse y replicar la agresión agarrando a su rival por la garganta con una sola mano. El joven musculoso luchaba sin éxito por liberarse de la garra.

—Caballero, tu poder es grande, sin duda. ¡Pero a cambio de esa fuerza, has tenido que renunciar a tu humanidad! —le reprendió aún apretándolo por el cuello—. ¡Un ser tan peligroso como tú no puede existir en este mundo! ¡Por eso acabaré de una vez con tu vida, aquí y ahora!

El Santuario entero tembló cuando Viracocha envió a su puño la totalidad del cosmos que poseía en ese momento. Pensaba terminar con la existencia de Tauro con un solo golpe fulminante.

El puñetazo del dios se dirigió veloz al corazón de su indefenso rival. Pero algo ocurrió a último momento: Otro golpe impactó en el rostro del guerrero humano.

La fuerza de la agresión fue tal, que consiguió arrebatarlo de la mano de la deidad.

—¡¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir nuestra batalla?! —exigió saber el de melena verde, mientras buscaba con la mirada al agresor del Santo que aprisionaba.

Una potente risa resonó entre las ruinas de la Casa de Tauro.

—Eres un rival fuerte, lo admito. Pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada mientras asesinabas a ese Caballero —intervino una gruesa voz masculina desde el vacío—. ¡Un poder grande como el tuyo se utiliza para proteger a las personas y no para quitarles la vida!

Un fornido guerrero apareció en escena. Era casi tan alto como el dios y estaba ataviado en una armadura negra de apariencia intimidante.

—Soy el antiguo dueño de la armadura que porta ese joven que salvé. ¡El Caballero Dorado, Aldebarán de Tauro!

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Muchas gracias por acompañarme una semana más en mi historia. Nos vemos la próxima en el capítulo 13. Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_

_Próxima actualización: Sábado, 07 de julio de 2012._


	13. EL DESPERTAR DEL TORO DORADO

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores._

_Es sábado de actualización y aquí vengo con un capítulo más de mi saga. Como cada semana quiero agradecer a las personas que leen mi historia y a quienes me apoyan con sus comentarios. Un agradecimiento especial para Hikaru Kino88, Tot12 y Kumikoson4 por sus comentarios ^^_

_Gracias por esos ánimos que me dan para seguir escribiendo._

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13: ¡SE UNEN DOS GENERACIONES! EL DESPERTAR DEL TORO DORADO**

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea. Casa de Tauro==

El daño acumulado por su batalla con la deidad invasora del Santuario, sumado al potente golpe recién asestado por su antecesor; hicieron que el actual Santo de Tauro no pudiera salir de su letargo. Su instinto de destrucción se vio mermado por un instante, sintiendo que algo lo presionaba contra el piso desde el abdomen. Era el antaño _Toro Dorado_ quien lo pisaba con cada vez más fuerza, mientras Viracocha se limitaba a observar confundido la escena.

—Los jóvenes de hoy día sí que son impulsivos. Enfrentarse a un enemigo tan fuerte sin estar en sus cabales, es una idea demasiado descabellada —profirió Aldebarán, enterrando más a su homónimo.

El guerrero en armadura dorada gritaba con los ojos encendidos en rojo, pero nada pudo hacer para evitar que ese enorme pie cubierto de metal negro lo hunda más y más en la tierra.

—¡Si no aprendes a controlarte, jamás podrás ser un verdadero Caballero de Atenea! —le reclamó severo—. ¡Encuentra la calma en tu corazón, recordando tu razón para luchar! ¡Es verdad que peleamos por Atenea, pero debe existir alguien más en tu vida que quieras proteger!

El Santo Negro alzó la mirada para observar los destellos que desprendía la flotante fortaleza divina. Un recuerdo del pasado calmó sus ímpetus por un momento.

—Hace mucho tiempo, cuando realizábamos misiones fuera del Santuario, una niña llamada Europa me obsequió una flor que atesoré hasta el mismo instante de mi muerte —manifestó Aldebarán con nostalgia—. Un detalle tan pequeño como ese fue capaz de darme la fuerza para luchar hasta el final. No iba a permitir que un Espectro le haga daño a esa inocente jovencita.

Con toda la fuerza física que fue capaz de desatar con su enorme pierna, el hombre en armadura negra sepultó de un solo impulso a su frenético sucesor.

—¡Recuerda a esa persona que amas! —añadió enérgico—. ¡Despierta Caballero de Oro de Tauro!

Incluso Viracocha se estremeció con la potencia de aquella atronadora voz, a la cual el Santo de melena negra reaccionó abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos. La tonalidad castaña volvió a sus pupilas, ya que las palabras de su antecesor retumbaron en los recovecos más profundos de su mente, golpeándola con un recuerdo que parecía olvidado. Memorias del pasado se apoderaron de su cerebro.

* * *

==Hace trece años. Páramos de los Andes Ecuatorianos==

Una joven mujer trigueña de cabello blanco caminaba con dificultad en contra del fuerte viento. El terrible frío existente en los páramos ecuatorianos le obligaba a abrigar su cuerpo con una gruesa capucha.

—Aguanta un poco más, mi niño. Ya casi llegamos a casa —dijo ella, concentrando su atención a sus faldas.

La mujer protegía del frío a su hijo tras su cálido poncho de lana. El niño de cabello también albo y ojos castaños asomó la cabeza para observar sonriente a su madre.

—¡Cuando sea grande, seré yo quien te proteja del frío, mami! —prometió emocionado el pequeño.

La travesía fue larga, pero tras un extenuante esfuerzo ambos consiguieron llegar a su casita de adobe y teja. Aquel lugar humilde tenía apenas lo básico para sobrevivir, pero se podía percibir un ambiente de acogedora calidez familiar.

El viento silbaba fuera de la casita, sacudiendo las plantaciones agrícolas del exterior. Al niño siempre le fascinó la fuerza de las ventiscas frías de su tierra natal.

—¡Mami! —llamó el niño en tono alegre a la joven mujer, quien se estaba despojando del pesado poncho para calentarse en el fuego—. ¿Algún día podremos ir a una playa soleada? —preguntó retozón, a la vez que sus ojos resplandecían de emoción.

—¡Claro que sí! —le respondió ella sin vacilar—. Podrás correr libre por la arena y sentir la calidez del mar en tus pies. ¡Te lo prometo!

La sola idea de conocer un ambiente diferente, hacía el pequeño no pueda contener su júbilo. Alegremente saltaba por toda la casita.

—Tú naciste para ser feliz, hijo mío. Naciste para iluminar este mundo con tu sonrisa. Naciste para ser libre como el viento. Por eso tu nombre es…

Los recuerdos del joven Santo que había adoptado el nombre de Aldebarán, se difuminaron poco a poco...

* * *

==Época Actual. Santuario de Atenea. Casa de Tauro==

—Así que tú perteneces a una generación anterior de Caballeros de Atenea que se sacrificó para ayudar a sus compañeros. Disculpa mi rudeza, pero entonces no eres más que un muerto caminando entre los vivos —le comentó Viracocha en tono agresivo al guerrero que vestía la armadura negra de Tauro.

—¡Pues ahora te demostraré lo que puede hacer este muerto vivo! —replicó amenazante el antaño Santo de Atenea—. ¡No te temo aunque seas tan fuerte!

Incluso al mismo Aldebarán le sorprendió el nivel de cosmos que fue capaz de desatar en tan corto instante. La deidad andina lo observó con cautela. No se confiaría al luchar contra un oponente tan poderoso.

—¡Siente el poder de la constelación de Tauro! ¡'Brazo de Acero'! —exclamó Aldebarán, corriendo con el antebrazo derecho extendido lateralmente.

La velocidad y fuerza que llevaba aquel golpe concentrado, alarmaron sobremanera al dios, quien se vio obligado a tomar medidas extremas para salir bien librado de la poderosa técnica.

Viracocha empuñó un hacha gigantesca materializada en sus manos. El mango metálico del arma fue suficiente para detener la trayectoria del fornido brazo que se disponía a acabarlo.

Frustrado por el intento fallido de herir al dios, Aldebarán retrocedió de un salto.

—Eres increíble, Caballero. Me obligaste a convocar mi _Arma Suprema —_admitió el hombretón, dejando descansar el peso de la enorme hacha en la tierra—. Una de mis compañeras, Mielikki, la diosa finlandesa de la caza; elaboró para nosotros estas poderosas armas. Yo llamo a mi hacha _'Imbabura', _lo cual significa '_Pico de Montaña'. _Al ver esta enorme arma, el primer pensamiento que cruza mi mente son las poderosas montañas de los Andes —explicó con nostalgia.

—Aunque me ataques con armas o sin ellas, no permitiré que hagas lo que te plazca en el Santuario de mi diosa —desafió el antecesor de la segunda constelación del zodiaco, cruzando los brazos para tomar su clásica pose de batalla.

—No me atrevería a atacarte con armas mientras tú no posees una para defenderte. Solo convoqué a _'Imbabura' _para protegerme.

El dios de cabello verde arrojó lejos el hacha. La filosa hoja se incrustó sin problemas en una columna que sobresalía en lo que antes fue el Segundo Templo. A Aldebarán le sorprendió la actitud honesta de su contrincante.

—Siendo un hombre tan noble, ¿por qué invades el Santuario y lastimas a las personas que habitan aquí? —inquirió el Santo Negro bajando la guardia.

—No soy tan solo un hombre —le corrigió con tranquilidad—. Mi nombre es Viracocha, supremo dios inca. Descendí a la Tierra para detener a Atenea y sus Caballeros en su ascenso a la _Maravilla Suprema, _pero por desgracia no tuve éxito. Aunque no me creas, mis intenciones no eran malas, solo quería convencer a Atenea para que desista su intento de invadir nuestro santuario. Así evitaría que derrame su sangre innecesariamente_._

—Si Atenea subió ella misma a esa fortaleza que levita sobre nuestras cabezas, debe ser porque ustedes los dioses no tienen buenas intenciones —dedujo el Caballero en ropaje negro—. Dime una cosa, Viracocha. ¿Qué es lo que intentan hacer?

—Nosotros planeamos…

El aludido titubeó inseguro, haciendo silencio por unos segundos.

—Planeamos acabar con la humanidad para dar nacimiento a una nueva raza perfecta…

—Pues no suenas muy seguro de ti mismo, supremo inca —indagó desconfiado el guerrero negro de Tauro—. Me imagino que en el fondo de tu corazón no deseas la destrucción de nosotros los humanos. Debes tener alguna otra razón por la cual formas parte de un grupo de dioses genocidas.

—Genocidas… —repitió Viracocha—. Esa es una palabra muy fuerte, pero tienes razón. En poco tiempo no seremos más que unos asesinos en masa. Sin embargo, será un sacrificio razonable en comparación con el respeto a la vida y la paz eterna que reinará en la Tierra tras la desaparición de los humanos —sentenció con mucha seguridad, aunque en su interior sabía que simplemente estaba dando una excusa improvisada.

—Entonces como parte de la raza que según ustedes está de más en este mundo… ¡Haremos lo que sea para conservar la vida y demostrarles que tenemos derecho a existir! —retó enérgico Aldebarán, elevando su nuevo cosmos dorado—. ¡Aunque eso signifique que tengamos que acabar con los mismos dioses!

Justo cuando la deidad inca se disponía a contestar el provocador desafío de su interlocutor, dos voces lo interrumpieron gritando las mismas palabras al unísono. La intromisión captó la atención de ambos.

—¡'Revolución de Polvo Estelar'!

Al dios le dio la impresión de que el cielo se le caía encima. Una cantidad inmensa de estrellas fugaces arremetieron en su contra. A pesar de su esfuerzo por detenerlas erigiendo una barrera de energía marrón, los proyectiles cósmicos consiguieron atravesarla e impactar en su objetivo. La técnica definitiva de Aries multiplicada por dos, consiguió derribar a un incrédulo Viracocha.

Mû y Kiki habían llegado al lugar de la batalla.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, mi querido amigo —le dijo sonriente el antecesor de Aries a su antiguo camarada.

—¡Mû! ¡Amigo, estás vivo! —exclamó con sorpresa Aldebarán—. Y ese joven que viste la armadura de Aries es... ¿Kiki? ¡Sí, es Kiki! ¡Cuánto has crecido y qué fuerte te has vuelto! —resaltó con emoción.

—¡Señor Aldebarán! ¡Qué gusto verlo! —reaccionó el joven de Aries con su clásica actitud jovial—. ¡Protejamos juntos el Santuario de nuestra diosa!

Una fuerte sacudida del piso interrumpió la corta reunión. Intensos resplandores emergían de las ruinas de la Segunda Casa, aunque… Viracocha no era el responsable.

El actual Caballero de Tauro, poco a poco reaccionaba a las palabras de su antecesor y a sus propias memorias. Los recuerdos de su infancia retumbaron en su mente y le infundieron la voluntad para liberarse de ese instinto asesino que lo esclavizaba. El universo que vivía dentro de él hacía fluir energía cósmica por cada fibra de su cuerpo.

—«Tras la temprana muerte de mi madre tuve que sobrevivir por mi propia cuenta» —recordó el joven santo, debatiéndose entre la tristeza—. Al quedarme tan repentinamente en una soledad absoluta, creía que el destino me había castigado por alguna razón. Tuve que sobrevivir solo, sin que nadie se interesara por mí. Con esa excusa, yo tampoco me interesé por el bienestar de nadie, hasta llegar al extremo de convertirme en un egoísta y apático, haciendo las cosas tan solo por inercia y obligación. Es por eso que cuando fui enviado al Santuario, acepté mi destino de ser Caballero con resignación. Me dijeron que estaba predestinado a portar una armadura de oro, así que no protesté a lo que la vida me ofrecía…»

Un nudo se formó en su garganta en medio de su ensoñación. Poco a poco su tristeza se convertía en una agobiante frustración.

—«¿Qué demonios me pasó? —continuó reflexionando entre lágrimas—. ¿Dónde quedó ese niño alegre que vivía con su madre en los páramos ecuatorianos? ¿Qué le pasó a ese pequeño que era feliz a pesar de la pobreza y el frío?... No pude protegerte del viento helado de los páramos, madre. No pudiste llevarme a la playa. ¡No pude ser el hombre feliz y libre que siempre quisiste! ¡Me convertí en tan solo un toro encerrado, cuya única fuerza consiste en volverse loco y acabar con todo lo que ve!»

Su cosmos dorado había crecido hasta el punto de iluminar intensamente el lugar y hacerlo temblar.

—«¡Madre, perdóname por olvidarme de tu recuerdo…! ¡Perdóname por abandonar el nombre que me diste, para tomar el de la estrella principal de mi constelación! ¡Perdóname por olvidar que mi nombre es...!»

Tras una increíble explosión cósmica, el corpulento Santo Dorado de Tauro renació desde los escombros. Su mente estaba más lúcida que nunca y sus ojos castaños resplandecían llenos de convicción, mientras dejaban escapar incontables lágrimas. El recuerdo de su madre le hizo volver con más fuerza a la batalla.

—Madre, perdóname por olvidar que mi nombre es Zephyrus de Tauro...

_Continuará…_

* * *

Hace tiempo que no comparto las fichas de los dorados D: Así que aprovechando esta batalla, aquí está la ficha del tercer Caballero Dorado:

* * *

**FICHAS DE PERSONAJES ORIGINALES: CABALLEROS DORADOS #3**

**Constelación de TAURO:** _Zephyrus (Aldebarán)_

**Edad: **20 años.

**Altura (Normal):** 1,59 cm.

**Altura (Tras obtener el Séptimo Sentido):** 2,20 cm.

**Peso (Normal):** 49 kg.

**Peso (Tras obtener el Séptimo Sentido):** 130 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 2 de mayo.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** O.

**Lugar de Nacimiento: **Páramos de la Serranía**, **Ecuador.

**Apariencia Física (Normal):** Piel trigueña, cabello blanco largo, ojos castaños. Complexión física delgada y pequeña. Semblante cansado e indiferente.

**Apariencia Física (Tras obtener el Séptimo Sentido):** Piel trigueña, cabello negro intenso largo, ojos rojos. Complexión física fornida, fuerte y musculosa. Semblante iracundo y salvaje.

**Perfil Psicológico:** Desde la prematura muerte de su madre y la obligada soledad en la que tuvo que vivir, Zephyrus se convirtió en un joven apático, quemimportista y resignado. La actitud tibia del Santo, complementada con su apariencia débil, ha causado que muchos de los habitantes del Santuario lo menosprecien, hasta llegar al extremo de burlarse de él y maltratarlo. Sin embargo, nada de esto le importa debido a su personalidad conformista.

Zephyrus vive alejado de la mayoría de personas, excepto de su único amigo: Kiki de Aries. A pesar de ser tan diferentes en todos los aspectos, los Caballeros Dorados guardianes de los dos primeros templos del zodiaco han establecido una amistad sincera. Kiki siempre apoyó y aconsejó a Zephyrus en sus entrenamientos, pero pese a esto, el Santo de cabello blanco parecía no reaccionar a las muestras de amistad del Ariano, cuestión que no le impidió a Kiki seguir siendo su amigo, a pesar de la actitud esquiva del más joven de los Dorados. De hecho, jamás se lo ha visto sonreír.

Al dejar su verdadero nombre para tomar el de la estrella principal de su constelación, también quiso abandonar sus sentimientos humanos. Objetivo que consiguió en forma exagerada, al alcanzar su Séptimo Sentido...

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado esta entrega. Nos vemos la próxima semana con el capítulo 14 de mi saga. Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_

_P.D. Tengo dos fanart de Aldebarán de Tauro, antes y después de su transformación. Si le interesa verlos, me pueden contactar._

_Próxima actualización: Sábado, 14 de julio de 2012._


	14. EL VERDADERO PODER DE VIRACOCHA

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores._

_Aprovechando que mi motivación para escribir sigue más viva que nunca, les traigo un capítulo más de mi saga._

_Como siempre quiero agradecer de antemano a las personas que disfrutan de esta trama y a quienes además me apoyan con sus comentarios. Muchas Gracias Hikaru Kino88, Suki90 y Kumikoson4 por sus reviews._

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14: ¡MAGNIFICENCIA! EL VERDADERO PODER DE VIRACOCHA**

* * *

El término quechua _'Pacha'_, además de referirse a la tierra como elemento, también significa (a la vez) tiempo y espacio, es decir, un plano de existencia. Los pueblos ancestrales andinos dividieron la realidad en varios espacios horizontales: La _Ñaupa Pacha_ (el mundo primigenio, el mundo del ayer, el mundo de los ancestros), la _Kay Pacha_ (el mundo del aquí y del ahora, el mundo humano actual), la _Hanan Pacha_ (el mundo de arriba, el mundo de los dioses), La _Sanka Pacha_ (el mundo de los castigos, el mundo de los condenados) y la _Urin Pacha_ (el mundo de abajo, el inframundo.)

* * *

==Santuario de Atenea, Casa de Tauro==

Los antecesores y sucesores de Aries y Tauro se reunieron en las ruinas de lo que fue el Segundo Templo. El dios caído se reincorporó para ver que ahora debía que derrotar a cuatro poderosos rivales.

—Cuatro contra uno es injusto, ¿no creen? —comentó Viracocha con un sutil dejo de sarcasmo.

—Lo siento, supremo inca. Pero esta batalla innecesaria está a punto de terminar. ¡Como Santos de Atenea que somos, no permitiremos que acabes con la existencia de humanidad! —desafió enérgico el renovado Zephyrus de Tauro.

Aquel joven conformista y apático fue reemplazado por un guerrero decidido y valiente.

—Me es grato ver que has recuperado la razón, pero no creas que eso te bastará para derrotar a un dios.

Sin previo aviso, la deidad inca arremetió contra el Caballero de Tauro, dando un salto recto hacia él. Advirtiendo aquello, Mû y Kiki interpusieron en su camino dos 'Muros de Cristal', uno tras otro. Por desgracia el cosmos divino que emanaba el atacante fue suficiente para quebrarlos sin esfuerzo.

—¡No te será fácil vencerme, Viracocha! ¡'Brazo de Acero'! —exclamó Zephyrus lanzando un fuerte golpe a la vez que su rival.

Ambos puños se estrellaron uno contra otro con la misma magnitud, lo cual ocasionó una violenta explosión cósmica. Aldebarán, Mû y Kiki se vieron obligados a protegerse de la fuerte onda de choque generada.

—Es demasiado fuerte. La fuerza física no bastará para vencerlo… —admitió entre dientes el Santo de Oro, al notar que la protección dorada de su antebrazo derecho había sido completamente destrozada, al igual que los huesos de su mano.

—Al fin pude ver el verdadero color de tus ojos, Zephyrus. Para nada eres un humano común —lo elogió el dios de cabello verde, frotando el brazo impactado en un intento por mitigar el dolor.

La técnica de Tauro había fracturado huesos de su antebrazo

—Ahora entiendo el porqué de tu fuerza. Estoy seguro de que por tu sangre corre la herencia de mis ancestros incas.

—Nací en Sudamérica si a eso te refieres —reveló con orgullo el fornido Caballero—. Específicamente en Ecuador.

—Lo sabía… Ese porte, esa negra tonalidad de cabello, ese inmenso poder, esa voluntad inquebrantable; son todos dignos de un auténtico habitante de los Andes. Atenea fue muy sabia al otorgarte la armadura dorada que representa al _Búfalo Dorado_.

—Se acabó, Viracocha. No podrás pelear en esas condiciones contra cuatro de nosotros —intervino amenazante el joven de Aries, cambiando el hilo de la conversación.

—Espera Kiki. Aún es muy pronto para que te precipites —lo atajó su maestro Mû—. Recuerda que nuestro enemigo es nada más y nada menos que un dios supremo.

La deidad andina clavó los ojos negros en sus cuatro rivales. El silencio en las ruinas de la Segunda Casa era interrumpido solo por el silbido del viento.

—Qué fuertes se han vuelto los humanos en todos estos años. Hace un tiempo atrás, no podrían imaginarse siquiera tocar a un dios. Pero ahora es distinto…

El semblante de Viracocha se tornó serio al mirar su grueso brazo goteando sangre.

—Sin duda su voluntad y determinación me demuestran el verdadero valor de la humanidad. ¡Pero si quieren salvar a su especie, deberán ser capaces de derrotarme! ¡Enfrentarán el poder máximo que es capaz de desatar el supremo inca!

Los Santos de Atenea se pusieron en guardia tras la terrible amenaza. Todos excepto Aldebarán, quien dando unos pasos al frente, se posicionó delante de su sucesor.

—Supongo que podría considerarme como tu maestro, Zephyrus. Así que observa bien y aprende lo que puede hacer la máxima técnica de Tauro —le ordenó el de armadura negra al nuevo Caballero de su signo, quien solo atinó a mirarlo confundido.

—Aldebarán, espera. Tú solo no podrás…

—Señor Aldebarán para ti, muchacho —le reprendió aún dándole las espaldas—. Recuerda que debes respetar al guerrero que vestía esa armadura dorada incluso antes de que tú nacieras…

Zephyrus se vio intimidado por su antecesor, y sin protestar retrocedió poniendo atención a cada uno de sus movimientos. El joven de Tauro entendía el orgullo que podía llegar a poseer un Caballero Dorado. De igual forma, al comprender lo que sentía Aldebarán, Kiki y Mû solo se limitaron a observar.

El cosmos del antaño _Toro Dorado_ se elevó hasta el infinito, estremeciéndose el Santuario entero ante tal demostración de poder.

—¡'Supernova Titánica'! —bramó con furia Aldebarán posando fuertemente las palmas de sus manos en el piso. La tierra bajo él se despedazó y se elevó para dejar escapar una poderosa ráfaga de energía luminosa que impactó directamente contra la deidad. Los picos de tierra combinados con la mortal carga de luz dorada, vapulearon a su objetivo.

Aquella técnica nunca antes ejecutada por Aldebarán tuvo un efecto devastador. El terreno entero de la Segunda Casa había sido arrasado y solo quedaba un enorme cráter en su lugar. En su centro se podía ver a Viracocha de pies, tras una densa nube de polvo. Aunque había algo diferente en él…

—Es cierto que ya no puedo pelear contra ustedes físicamente debido a mi brazo roto, pero aún me queda el poder de mi cosmos. Jamás lo subestimé, Caballeros de Atenea. Y espero que ustedes no me tomen a la ligera tampoco.

Los cuatro guerreros se quedaron boquiabiertos al observar la figura que se irguió ante ellos cuando el polvo se asentó. Viracocha estaba portando su majestuosa armadura.

—Una vez más me has obligado a tomar medidas extremas para protegerme, Aldebarán. Les presento mi _'Armadura Suprema'. _Yo mismo forjé estos ropajes sagrados en las entrañas de la Tierra, por lo tanto no les será nada fácil destruirlos —aseveró el dios, haciendo alarde de grandeza.

El metal de la _'Armadura Suprema Inca' _poseía una extraña tonalidad marrón con retoques dorados. Colores que le otorgaban un brillo glamoroso e incluso parecían darle vida propia.

Aquel apantallador ropaje estaba bellamente adornado con decoraciones autóctonas de su tierra. Las pesadas partes que lo conformaban, habían sido diseñadas para dar una defensa perfecta al usuario, ya que cubrían todo el cuerpo de su portador al tener una proporción un tanto exagerada. A cualquiera le habría dado la impresión de que el movimiento sería difícil con tal artilugio encima, pero el dios parecía moverse con soltura.

El portentoso ken de Aldebarán se desvanecía en forma de humo dorado sobre la armadura de Viracocha, quien había resultado ileso de la agresión. Sus rivales se sintieron intimidados al contemplar a la deidad inca en toda su gloria.

—Maestro, creo que no tenemos más opción que utilizar la técnica que me enseñó… —propuso Kiki a su mentor, quien en actitud calmada negó con la cabeza.

—Sabrás el momento exacto en el cual usar esa técnica, Kiki. Por ahora concentrémonos en desaparecer primero su armadura —sugirió con calma—. Aunque la poderosa técnica de Aldebarán no dañó al dios, estoy seguro que tendremos éxito con nuestra fuerza combinada. Somos cuatro Caballeros de Oro juntos —terminó de decir el maestro de Jamir, levantando así los ánimos de sus colegas.

—Respeto su gran determinación, guerreros. Pero todo intento que hagan para derrotarme, será infructuoso.

Ninguno de los cuatro le puso atención a la advertencia del hombretón de verde melena. Los contendientes humanos habían empezado la tarea de encender sus cosmos a su máximo posible. El cuarteto de auras doradas que iluminó por completo el recinto de Atenea, daba a entender que los guerreros estaban listos para ejecutar sus técnicas al unísono.

—¡Por la humanidad! ¡'Extinción de Luz Estelar'! —exclamó el Caballero Dorado Kiki de Aries, para luego liberar su energía luminosa.

—¡Por las personas que amamos! ¡'Gran Cuerno'! —rugió Zephyrus de Tauro, expulsando su poderoso ken con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Por la justicia en la Tierra! ¡'Revolución de Polvo Estelar'! —gritó Mû, el Caballero Blanco de Aries, disparando miles de proyectiles luminosos.

—¡Y por Atenea! ¡'Supernova Titánica'! —bramó nuevamente Aldebarán, Santo Negro de Tauro, haciendo que su técnica recorra la tierra en línea recta hacia el dios en _Armadura Suprema_.

Las cuatro técnicas se fusionaron en una enorme masa de energía dorada.

Con los ojos casi desorbitados, el inca presenció el ken combinado acercándosele peligrosamente.

—«No pienso recibir con mi cuerpo tal cantidad de cosmos. Bastará con mi velocidad para evitar salir herido» —reflexionó confiado Viracocha en la transición con el impacto.

Ninguno de los presentes notó que una bella música estaba siendo entonada por una lira. La dulce melodía fue capaz de conseguir el prodigio de paralizar a la deidad andina por completo.

—¡Esa música la conozco! ¡Pero cómo es posible que impida así mi movimiento! —profirió desesperado el dios en un intento por liberarse, mas todo esfuerzo fue inútil.

—'Serenata del Viaje de la Muerte' —intervino una débil voz femenina.

June de Lira había llegado a escena y con el apoyo cósmico de sus compañeros de Plata, consiguió ejecutar su poderosa técnica. El cosmos combinado de Jabú, Nachi, Geki, Ichi y Ban reforzó el ken musical. La Amazona y sus camaradas consiguieron un milagro: detener el movimiento de un dios. Aunque sus armaduras estaban destrozadas y sus cuerpos maltrechos, entre todos habían formado un único y poderoso cosmos, el cual alcanzó el Séptimo Sentido.

—¡Ni la muerte podría detener a los Caballeros de Atenea en su intento por defender la justicia! —manifestó entre lágrimas el Santo de Plata Ichi de Cuervo.

—¡Ni mi esfuerzo, ni el de mis compañeros será en vano! —lo secundó Geki de Hércules, esforzándose por mantener la consciencia.

Los Santos de Plata habían caído al piso exhaustos por el esfuerzo, pero aún así seguían apoyando a June. El cosmos alrededor de esos seis valientes se había tornado dorado por un corto instante.

Viracocha simplemente se limitó a observarlos esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

—«Sin duda los humanos son capaces de lograr grandes proezas —admitió para sí la deidad ataviada en armadura sagrada—_. _Sabía que esos Caballeros de Plata eran guerreros poderosos».

Lo único que pudo hacer el hombretón fue cerrar los párpados y esperar resignado la colisión. La cuádruple técnica lo impactó estrepitosamente, provocando una gigantesca explosión de luz dorada. Los indefensos Santos de Plata fueron alejados violentamente de la escena. No tenían energías para protegerse de aquella terrible expansión de energía.

Tal cantidad de cosmos liberado había destruido una gran proporción del Santuario de Atenea. Una gran extensión de terreno detrás del lugar de la explosión se vio completamente arrasada.

—¡Lo logramos, maestro! —se regocijó el nuevo _Carnero Dorado_, al no sentir el cosmos de la deidad—. ¡Con la ayuda de nuestros amigos de Plata pudimos vencer a ese dios!

—No me confiaría todavía, Kiki —le aconsejó su camarada Zephyrus—. No debemos subestimar a Viracocha aunque su cosmos se haya apagado.

La calma había vuelto al lugar y solo se veían pequeñas motas de luz desprendiéndose del piso y de la _'Armadura Suprema Inca'. _El silencio se tornó perturbador.

Los cuatro guerreros observaron atentos la figura inmóvil de Viracocha, quien aún se mantenía en pie.

Pese a las predicciones de su creador, el poderoso ropaje supremo lucía ligeramente agrietado y dañado. La expresión en el rostro del dios era de dolor inconcebible. Su deformado semblante mostraba unos ojos en blanco, y una boca abierta a su máximo posible, como si estuviera gritando.

Inerte, cayó de bruces al piso. El peso combinado del hombretón y su armadura, retumbaron fuertemente contra la tierra.

—Parece que definitivamente conseguimos la victoria, amigos —supuso el Caballero Negro de Tauro, acercándose con cautela para inspeccionar a la víctima de las cuatro técnicas doradas.

Aldebarán apenas pudo dar un par de pasos, porque la tierra se empezó a sacudir con intensidad. Aquel sismo que tenía como epicentro al cuerpo del dios inca, pudo ser sentido en prácticamente toda Grecia. Viracocha, con su rostro aún en tierra, no había sido derrotado todavía y su cosmos divino se elevaba en una proporción inimaginable.

—Caballeros de Atenea... He experimentado nuevas sensaciones que para mí como un dios, eran desconocidas. Gracias a ustedes conocí el dolor, e incluso el miedo a dejar de existir —admitió reincorporando su peso y el de su armadura—. Y ahora me obligarán a ejecutar una de mis técnicas divinas para terminar de una vez con esta batalla que jamás debió comenzar.

Una majestuosa aura cósmica marrón baño el cuerpo del inca.

—Mi naturaleza de cosmos está representada por el elemento de la _Tierra_ —explicó recuperando el porte solemne, a pesar de lo maltrecho que se encontraba—. La _Pacha Mama _es la Madre Tierra, a la cual todos volveremos algún día. Ahora será su turno para regresar a su lugar de origen...

Kiki, Mû, Aldebarán y Zephyrus estaban exhaustos por el esfuerzo reciente. No sabían cómo reaccionar ante tal ultimátum. Su instinto de supervivencia les obligó a querer alcanzar entre los cuatro el nivel cósmico que estaba desatando su oponente, mas su esfuerzo fue inútil y se quedaron cortos en comparación con el poder de Viracocha.

—¡'TERREMOTO EN KAY PACHA'! —exclamó el andino, dejando caer fuertemente su pie izquierdo sobre la tierra.

Las entrañas mismas del planeta se estremecieron tras el portentoso impacto, provocando un fuerte terremoto que fue capaz de destrozar los Doce Templos, los cuales colapsaron cual frágiles castillos de naipes. La cámara del Patriarca, el Monumento de Atenea, Starhill y el pueblo de Rodorio fueron también despedazados en segundos.

El terrible sismo llegó al extremo de sentirse en todo el mundo. Desde Asgard hasta la Antártida, la humanidad entera fue testigo del poder del supremo inca.

Aquel terremoto era apenas el inicio de la técnica divina. Desde el epicentro originado en el pie de Viracocha, una innumerable cantidad de picos y plataformas de tierra y roca se elevaron a gran velocidad, vapuleando y aplastando de manera inmisericorde a los cuatro guerreros de Atenea. Ni siquiera Kiki y Mû con su 'Telequinesis' o sus 'Muros de Cristal' fueron capaces protegerse.

La calma volvió tras el cataclismo, pero la Tierra entera era un caos para entonces, ya que para muchos el _Fin del Mundo _había comenzado.

En lo que alguna vez fue el Santuario de Atenea, los cuatro valientes guerreros que se atrevieron a retar a un dios permanecían inmóviles sobre la irregular tierra. A pesar de las graves heridas sangrando sin cesar, el dolor ya no significaba nada para ellos, pues sus cuerpos estaban entumidos a causa del excesivo maltrato.

Para rematar, los ropajes dorados de Aries y Tauro estaban casi destrozados, al igual que las armaduras negra y blanca de Aldebarán y Mû, respectivamente.

—«Ya no puedo sentir nada... ¿Entonces así se siente morir? —reflexionó Kiki observando por inercia la _Maravilla Suprema _flotando sobre él. Aquella fortaleza emanaba un hermoso resplandor divino, que el joven muviano apenas podía contemplar. Su visión se veía nublada porque su cabeza estaba aturdida y casi no podía moverse.

—«Si Seiya y mis amigos me vieran así, de seguro se reirían de mí» —se dijo a sí mismo, sonriendo levemente.

Unos cálidos dedos hicieron contacto con los suyos. Su antecesor y maestro Mû, había hecho un esfuerzo para arrastrarse hasta llegar a su pupilo y tomarlo de la mano. Esa suave caricia lo volvió a la realidad.

—_«Kiki...Ahora que la vida se me escapa, debo confesarte que desde siempre has sido más que solo un alumno para mí. Me has acompañado con tu sonrisa en la soledad de Jamir y has iluminado mis días con tu actitud jovial. Te considero como un verdadero hijo y perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes». _

Las palabras telepáticas de Mû consiguieron sacarle lágrimas al joven de cabello castaño rojizo, quien no supo qué responderle a su mentor.

—_«No sabes el orgullo que tuve al verte como todo un hombre, vistiendo mi querida armadura de Aries. Me imagino lo mucho que habrás luchado por obtener el título de Caballero Dorado. Por eso, perdóname también por haber sido tan drástico al probar tu valía como Santo de Atenea_ —le continuó diciendo con nostalgia el antaño Dorado—. _La existencia temporal que se me otorgó en este mundo, está a punto de terminar. Por su parte Aldebarán y Zephyrus han perdido la consciencia y están luchando por sus vidas. En este momento eres nuestra única esperanza… Mi querido Kiki, tú sabes qué hacer...»_

Viracocha observó con pesar a sus cuatro rivales tendidos en el piso. Apenas y podían moverse. Ver a los humanos que se atrevieron a retarlo en tan mal estado, provocó que la compasión naciera en su corazón divino.

—Han luchado con todas sus fuerzas y los admiro por eso, Caballeros —declaró el inca, dándoles las espaldas a sus maltrechos contrincantes—. Y como ya he causado suficiente daño en la Tierra con mi técnica, me marcharé en paz y les perdonaré la vida.

—¡Espera, Viracocha! ¡Esta batalla todavía no termina! —exclamó con autoridad una voz detrás del dios.

Cuando éste se dio la vuelta, vio que se trataba de Kiki de Aries, quien se tambaleaba para mantenerse en pie.

—Estás más muerto que vivo, joven guerrero. No pienso pelear más contra ustedes ya que el resultado de esta lucha ya fue decidido.

—¡¿Aun siendo un dios benévolo planeas acabar con la humanidad?! —inquirió repentinamente el Ariano—. ¡¿Aun cuando te demostramos nuestro valor como deseabas, quieres seguir con tus planes de exterminar a toda la gente del Planeta?!

El dios se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos. No quería titubear en su respuesta.

—Sí... exterminaremos a todos los humanos… —respondió fríamente y con gran seguridad—. La humanidad perdió la inocencia y la bondad con la que originalmente fue creada. Mi deseo es ver el nacimiento de una especie que sí respete al medio ambiente y a los demás seres con los que convive, tal como hacía mi pueblo ancestral inca.

Sus palabras consiguieron desatar la frustración e ira del Ariano.

—No todos los humanos son destructores de la naturaleza, Viracocha. Nos hemos ganado el derecho de existir a lo largo del tiempo. Por eso, en nombre de mis amigos, en nombre de mi maestro... ¡En nombre de mi diosa! ¡Y en nombre de la humanidad entera! ¡Acabaré con tu existencia aquí y ahora!

El cosmos de Kiki se elevó a niveles insospechados para un Santo de Oro. Viracocha observó atónito aquella grandiosa demostración de poder.

—¡Increíble! ¡Este joven está a punto de superar los límites del Séptimo Sentido! —expresó desconcertado el inca, al ver el ambiente iluminado en dorado—. No podría ser que despierte… la Gran Voluntad… ¡el Último Sentido…!

Por un instante, Kiki fue capaz de trascender los límites de la máxima manifestación de cosmos del Séptimo Sentido, para desatar ese súper sentido que va mucho más allá de los demás. Aquel estado superior de conciencia que permite liberar la energía creadora del Universo.

—¡Maestro Mû! ¡Esta es nuestra última esperanza! ¡La técnica capaz de vencer a un dios!... ¡'Onda de Espíritus Celestiales'!

_Continuará…_

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer este capítulo! En el siguiente... ¡el desenlace de la pelea contra Viracocha! Un abrazo desde Ecuador._

_Próxima actualización, sábado 21 de julio de 2012_


	15. LA LEGENDARIA BATALLA SUPREMA

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores:_

_Es sábado de actualización y aquí vengo con una entrega más de esta historia. Primeramente quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi historia y a quienes me apoyan con sus comentarios. Mis sinceros agradecimientos a Hikaru Kino88, Suki90 y Kumikoson, por sus reviews._

_Y bien, este es el capítulo que culmina la batalla contra el supremo Viracocha. Que lo disfruten._

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15: LA LEGENDARIA BATALLA SUPREMA DE ARIES Y TAURO**

* * *

==Hace pocos minutos: Santuario de Atenea. Casa de Virgo. Jardín de los Sales Gemelos==

Mû le ofreció su mano a Kiki para ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie. El alumno fue lastimado gravemente tras recibir las dos técnicas combinadas de Aries, y por esa razón había dejado descansar su cuerpo en el tronco de uno de los Sales Gemelos.

—La 'Onda de Espíritus Celestiales' atrae las almas y cosmos de los Caballeros fallecidos, al librarlos de las normas de la muerte establecidas por Hades —explicó pausadamente el maestro de Jamir—. Todos estos cosmos son concentrados en una enorme esfera de energía de poder destructivo inimaginable.

—¿Pero sería yo capaz de lograr tal proeza? —preguntó estupefacto el joven de Oro.

—No será nada fácil. Lo que debes hacer es desplegar tu energía cósmica de tal forma que te permita romper las leyes que rigen el Inframundo. Será tu máximo poder cósmico combinado con las almas de quienes descansan en este Santuario, las que te ayuden a derrotar a un dios.

El Santo Blanco de Aries concentró su cosmos en las palmas de sus manos.

—Pon mucha atención, Kiki, porque solo puedo hacerlo una vez... —añadió con seria concentración—. Empezaré con la ejecución de la técnica que me fue heredada por mi maestro Shion... ¡'Onda de Espíritus Celestiales'!

Los cientos de almas de los asesinados por Morrigan acudieron al llamado de Mû. De igual forma, los espíritus de varias generaciones de guerreros de bronce, de plata y de oro se hicieron presentes en el Jardín de Sales.

Los centenares de entidades fantasmales parecieron tomar forma etérea, mientras giraban en el aire alrededor de quien las había convocado. Kiki observaba maravillado la reunión de los Santos y Amazonas que habían sacrificado sus vidas en nombre de Atenea en el pasado.

—Esto es increíble, maestro. Con el poder combinado de tantos guerreros seguramente podremos vencer a quien nos amenaza.

—Este es solo el principio de la técnica. He usado el poder superior que me dio la misma Morrigan al revivirme, para quebrantar las leyes del Inframundo y traer de vuelta a nuestros compañeros caídos. El resto depende de ti, mi estimado pupilo —expresó Mû, para luego caer exhausto de rodillas por el esfuerzo.

Las almas invocadas parecieron desvanecerse a la vista de ambos.

—Todos esos espíritus continúan en este plano de la realidad —continuó diciendo el tutor, respirando agitadamente—. De ti dependerá concentrar toda esa energía para ejecutar por única vez la técnica. Aunque necesitarás un nivel de cosmos cercano al divino para lograrlo.

—Confíe en mí, maestro Mû. ¡No lo voy a defraudar! —aseguró el joven con su característica gran sonrisa.

* * *

==Tiempo Actual. Ruinas del Santuario de Atenea==

La multitud de almas escoltaron a Kiki, tras hacerse presentes a su llamado. Los rostros etéreos de los cientos de guerreros caídos mostraban gran determinación.

Mientras los espíritus se iban aglomerando, una esfera de energía dorada se formaba lentamente sobre la cabeza del Ariano.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Qué es esta cantidad tan inmensa de energía que se está reuniendo en este lugar?! —exclamó alarmado Viracocha, al ver la técnica de su rival creciendo a ritmo pausado.

Aunque para él representaba un gran esfuerzo, el muviano poco a poco ganaba control del orbe gigante de cosmos.

—Lo siento, pero tendré que exterminarte con mi máxima técnica —agregó el dios, con semblante más tranquilo—, o de otra forma acabaremos destruyendo no solo a los humanos, sino también la Tierra entera.

El cosmos marrón de la deidad rivalizó con el del joven de Aries. Viracocha mostraba su Último Sentido en todo su esplendor, mientras Kiki luchaba por controlar el inmenso poder que emanaba su cuerpo.

—¡'LA RETRIBUCIÓN DE INTI Y MAMA QUILLA'! —vociferó la deidad inca, liberando la totalidad de su fuerza cósmica.

La máxima técnica del supremo Viracocha consistía en convocar la fuerza del dios del Sol: Inti, y de la diosa de la Luna: Mama Quilla. La energía combinada de ambas deidades colisionaría, provocando la destrucción masiva de todo lo que alcanzara a tocar en cientos de kilómetros a la redonda…

El cielo en toda Grecia se oscureció de repente al aparecer las formas espirituales de la pareja de dioses convocados, los cuales se manifestaron uno a cada costado del joven de Aries.

Con rostro neutral, ambas deidades empezaron la tarea de formar pequeños cuerpos celestes en sus manos.

—Cuando el Sol y la Luna colisionen, se habrá terminado esta batalla. Fue un honor luchar contra ustedes, Caballeros de Atenea —los elogió solemne el dios de melena verde.

Por su lado, Inti arrojó un pequeño sol anaranjado, y por el suyo Mama Quilla dejó libre una pequeña luna celeste. Justo cuando el inminente choque de astros a pequeña escala iba a tener lugar, algo ocurrió…

—¡'Extinción de Luz Estelar'!

—¡'Gran Cuerno'!

Por un fugaz instante, Mû y Aldebarán consiguieron la proeza de alcanzar un nivel de poder cercano al Último Sentido. Sus técnicas reforzadas con el máximo nivel de cosmos existente, lograron contener y disminuir la trayectoria de la técnica dual de Viracocha.

El dios observó atónito como el avance del sol de Inti era entorpecido por la técnica del _Toro Dorado_, mientras que al mismo tiempo, el camino de la luna de Mama Quilla era frenado por la intensa luz del ken desplegado por el antaño Santo de Aries.

—¡Es hora de que el legendario _Búfalo Dorado_ demuestre de lo que está hecho! ¡Esta es la verdadera fuerza del Caballero Dorado de Tauro! —gritó Aldebarán con el semblante confiado, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por seguir conteniendo la arremetida de ese sol a escala.

—¡No permitiremos que más personas inocentes sean asesinadas por tus técnicas! ¡Sacrificaremos nuestras vidas para proteger a los sobrevivientes de los pueblos que rodean el Santuario! —exclamó el maestro de Aries, expulsando las ondas de luz que contenían el mortal trayecto de la pequeña luna.

—¡Esto es inconcebible! ¡Mi máxima técnica está siendo detenida! —se sorprendió el supremo inca, resaltado el temor en sus ojos—. ¡Pero aún así, no permitiré que me venzan!

En un intento desesperado por detener a sus tres rivales, Viracocha quiso arremeter físicamente contra ellos con su extremidad superior sana; pero tal fue su desconcentración, que no notó que unos poderosos brazos resplandeciendo en dorado, lo habían rodeado desde la espalda.

—¡'SUPERNOVA TITÁNICA'!

—¡Zephyrus! ¡Suéltame o ambos moriremos aquí! —advirtió la deidad, forcejeando por zafarse, mas su esfuerzo fue inútil ante la portentosa fuerza del Santo.

—Lo siento, Viracocha. Eres un dios noble, pero tu existencia se acaba ahora. Mi cosmos ha alcanzado lo que tú llamas el Último Sentido, así que utilicé la técnica que acabo de aprender de Aldebarán para aprisionarte con mis brazos.

—¡Quieres decir que…!

—Exacto —le interrumpió el de larga melena negra—. En lugar de liberar la fuerza de la 'Supernova Titánica', la concentré en mi cuerpo para convertir mis brazos en una prisión de la que no podrás escapar.

—¡Imposible! ¡¿Entonces este es el verdadero poder de la humanidad?! —bramó con impotencia el supremo inca, observando la majestuosa esfera de energía dorada que había formado la aglomeración de espíritus. La 'Onda de Espíritus Celestiales' estaba completa…

—¡Hazlo de una vez, amigo Kiki! ¡Acaba con Viracocha! —le exigió el actual Tauro, agarrando firmemente al contrincante. Sin embargo, el joven muviano vaciló.

—No puedo hacerlo… —musitó el aludido, bajando la cabeza—. Eso te mataría, Zephyrus…

Las fuerzas de los Dorados Legendarios de Aries y Tauro habían llegado a sus límites y sus cosmos empezaban a disminuir gradualmente.

—¡Date prisa! ¡No podremos resistir por mucho tiempo! —lo apresuró Aldebarán cediendo poco a poco ante la arremetida de Inti—. ¡Solo tú puedes vencer a Viracocha en este momento!

—¡Hazme sentir aún más orgulloso de ti! ¡Caballero Dorado de Aries! —lo exhortó su maestro Mû, debilitándose su poder ante la fuerza de Mama Quilla—. ¡Protege a Atenea y a la humanidad en nuestro nombre!

La situación era crítica. La técnica doble de Viracocha buscaba ansiosa la catastrófica colisión, mientras que Kiki mermaba su ánimo al ver a su amigo Zephyrus en medio de la potencial trayectoria de su ken.

Al no vislumbrar otra alternativa, Aldebarán y Mû tomaron una fatal decisión…

—Amigo Mû… Creo que no tenemos más opción que…

—Entiendo, Aldebarán —lo interrumpió su interlocutor en un tono más calmado—. Sabíamos que nuestras vidas eran pasajeras de todos modos…

El último sacrificio de Aldebarán y Mû fue hacer explotar sus cosmos máximos junto con sus vidas, desapareciendo así todo rastro de la técnica máxima del dios. El Último Sentido de los Santos de Oro Legendarios fue capaz de conseguir un milagro, pero a un muy alto precio. Sus organismos no fueron capaces de resistir tal cantidad de poder desatado.

Lentamente sus cuerpos se iban desintegrando en forma de pequeñas motas de luz. Zephyrus y Kiki veían con desesperada impotencia, como sus antecesores morían lentamente.

Con sus últimos residuos de cosmos, los legendarios Dorados pudieron comunicarse entre ellos por última vez.

—_«Dejamos la Tierra en buenas manos, ¿cierto, Mû?»_ —inquirió telepáticamente el antaño Tauro a su amigo.

—_«De eso puedes estar seguro, Aldebarán»_ —afirmó sin vacilar el lemuriano, desvaneciéndose su cuerpo en el aire.

—_«Solo me lamento de algo…_»

—_«¿De qué cosa, Aldebarán?»_

—_«No pudimos ver a Atenea _—respondió con nostalgia—. _¿Cuánto habrá cambiado esa jovencita en todos estos años?»_

—_«Lo importante es que sabemos que nuestra diosa estará bien junto con sus Caballeros_ —afirmó con certeza el maestro de Jamir—._ Seguramente saldrán victoriosos de esta batalla»._

—_«De eso no tengo duda, amigo. Los nuevos Caballeros de Oro son bastante fuertes ¡Mi sucesor aprendió la técnica máxima de Tauro con solo verla!»_ —comentó emocionado el antiguo protector del Segundo Templo.

—_«Los herederos de nuestras armaduras son poderosos en todos los sentidos…_ —añadió con calma su viejo amigo— _No te imaginas lo orgulloso que estoy de Kiki»._

—_«Mû…» _

—_«¿Sí, Aldebarán?»_

—_«Me dio gusto verte nuevamente y luchar a tu lado_ —admitió alegre el antecesor de Oro de Tauro—. _Adiós para siempre, Mû…»_ —se despidió con los ojos iluminados en lágrimas.

—_«Adiós para siempre, Aldebarán…»_ —concluyó reconfortado el antaño Caballero de Aries, esbozando un ligera sonrisa.

Nadie notó que una lágrima suya cayó al piso y fue absorbida por la tierra.

Los cuerpos y almas de los Santos Legendarios de Aries y Tauro se desvanecieron por completo en el vasto cielo.

Tras la muerte de ambos, Kiki se dejó llevar por sus emociones y se arrodilló para llorar a toda voz.

—¡Maestro Mû! ¡Señor Aldebarán! —gritó desesperado el joven lemuriano, perdiendo la concentración en su técnica. La inmensa energía de la 'Onda de Espíritus Celestiales' empezaba a desestabilizarse.

Ver su máxima técnica desvanecida por dos humanos, era algo que Viracocha jamás habría previsto. Así que su último recurso fue seguir luchando para liberarse de los poderosos brazos de su captor, quien poco a poco también disminuía su cosmos debido al esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba realizando.

—¡Suéltame de una vez, Zephyrus! ¡No permitas que tu vida se vida se desperdicie así! —quiso convencer el dios a quien lo aprisionaba.

Al notar que el Santo de Tauro no desistiría en su intento de sostenerlo, la deidad elevó su poderoso cosmos en un intento por liberarse. No obstante, su esfuerzo fue inútil porque Zephyrus se mantenía inmutable. A pesar de sufrir graves heridas por las arremetidas cósmicas de su rival, su voluntad permanecía inquebrantable.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —vociferó aterrado el inca—. ¡Cómo es posible que tu cuerpo humano pueda resistir por tanto tiempo las arremetidas cósmicas de un dios!

El aludido ni siquiera escuchó aquellas palabras. Su atención estaba concentrada en su camarada.

—¡Kiki! ¡Levanta la cabeza y mírame! —le exigió enérgico Zephyrus a su amigo.

El nuevo Caballero de Aries obedeció por inercia, mostrándole un semblante de inseguridad. Lágrimas seguían fluyendo por su rostro.

—Fuiste tú quien me hizo venir hasta aquí para que luchemos juntos. Y por esa razón he podido despertar mi verdadero poder junto con mi humanidad —resaltó el Santo de Tauro con suma emotividad—. Te lo agradezco sinceramente, amigo.

Dicho esto, esbozó una gran sonrisa que sorprendió sobremanera a Kiki. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír ampliamente.

—Nuestros antecesores murieron como verdaderos Caballeros de Atenea —continuó diciendo con efusividad—, murieron como verdaderos hombres y como verdaderos guerreros. ¡Ellos dieron sus vidas porque amaban a este planeta y a su gente! ¡Por eso no permitas que su sacrificio sea en vano!

El fornido guerrero de cabello negro sostenía con más fuerza a su oponente, el cual había desistido su intento de escapar, para observar en silencio la enorme esfera luminosa.

—Amigo Aldebarán, tú…

—Aldebarán ya no más, Kiki. Mi nombre es Zephyrus y para mí será un honor morir por ti y por las personas que amo y quiero proteger —afirmó con gran determinación, a la que su amigo reaccionó.

—Tan testarudo como siempre, Zephyrus —le comentó, devolviéndole una sonrisa tras enjugar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

El valor regresó al corazón de Kiki gracias a las palabras de su amigo. Las dudas desaparecieron de su mente.

—¡Detengan esta afrenta, Caballeros de Atenea! ¡Aunque hayan desvanecido mi técnica, no me derrotarán porque visto esta _Armadura Suprema _y solo Zephyrus morirá con el impacto! —advirtió el inca, al ver al joven Ariano retomando el control de la energía dorada de su ken.

—Lo siento Viracocha, pero como Caballeros de Atenea que somos, estamos dispuestos a llegar a las últimas consecuencias para derrotarte —declaró el joven castaño con gran seguridad—. Aunque eso signifique que tengamos que perder nuestras vidas en el intento.

—¡Así se habla, amigo! —exclamó el Dorado de Tauro, haciendo más presión con sus resplandecientes extremidades doradas. El estridente sonido de la armadura de Viracocha quebrándose invadió el ambiente—. Si estos brazos no me fueron útiles para proteger a mi madre. ¡Ahora me servirán para proteger a la humanidad entera y a mi compañero!

—No solo compañeros, Zephyrus. Al igual que nuestros antecesores, nosotros también somos amigos.

—Y de los mejores, Kiki. Pero ha llegado el momento de separarnos. Quién sabe, talvez nos encontremos en otra vida y volvamos a ser amigos en ella. ¡Hasta luego, Kiki! —se despidió sonriendo efusivamente el fornido guerrero de melena negra.

—¡Hasta luego, amigo Zephyrus! ¡'ONDA DE ESPÍRITUS CELESTIALES'!

Al ver la enorme esfera de energía acercándose, Viracocha detuvo su intento por escapar del poderoso abrazo de su captor y se comunicó con él telepáticamente.

—_«Si tan solo todos los humanos de esta generación fueran como ustedes, el juicio divino jamás habría tenido lugar_ —admitió la deidad inca con nostalgia—. _Estuve equivocado al creer que la humanidad debía regresar a su origen. Sin duda existen personas muy valiosas en este hermoso planeta. Tu amistad sincera con ese joven me lo ha demostrado»._

El hombretón recibió directamente el portentoso ken. Y aunque su poderosa armadura resistía el impacto, su cuerpo físico se desintegraba ante tan inmenso poder.

—_«Ser humano significa tener defectos, Viracocha. Pero eso es lo que hace a la vida hermosa. No podemos aspirar a ser dioses y querer hacer las cosas perfectamente como ustedes»_ —añadió el Dorado de Tauro mientras la vida se le escapaba. Su cabello negro gradualmente regresaba a su habitual tonalidad blanca.

—_«Los dioses también nos equivocamos, Zephyrus… La diferencia es que no tenemos la humildad para admitirlo…_ —aceptó el inca, consumiéndose la mayoría de su cuerpo y espíritu divinos—. _Déjame decirte que para mí es un honor dejar de existir en los brazos de uno de los descendientes de mis ancestros_ —comentó sonriente—. _Como les decía antes, la 'Pacha Mama' es la Madre Tierra a la que todos volveremos algún día. Y nosotros los dioses no estamos excluidos de esa regla»._

El agonizante Caballero de Tauro casi no le puso atención a las palabras del dios abatido. Una imagen golpeó repentinamente su mente en los últimos instantes de su vida: El afable rostro de una joven mujer de cabello albo…

—_«Me ha costado la vida ser libre como el viento, tal como siempre quisiste. Ahora me convertiré en una estrella que cuidará siempre de su diosa y de sus amigos. Y lo mejor de todo, es que estoy feliz porque volveremos a estar juntos… Madre…»_

Por su parte, Viracocha vislumbró una hermosa imagen en su mente antes de dejar de existir. El delicado rostro de aquella deidad de profundos ojos turquesa y ensortijada cabellera dorada. Sin duda ver esa escena le extrañó al dios inca, pero de igual forma, consiguió reconfortarlo en sus últimos momentos.

—_«Me hubiese gustado conocerte mejor y compartir más tiempo contigo. Bajo ese semblante severo sé que ocultas una gran sensibilidad y bondad. Espero que descubras el verdadero valor de la humanidad antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Adiós… Mielikki…»_

Los cuerpos físicos y espíritus de Viracocha y Zephyrus se desvanecieron por completo. El primer dios fue derrotado y eliminado ante el abrumador poder de los Santos de Atenea. Su _Armadura Suprema _yaciendo desarticulada sobre el terreno, era lo único que quedaba del inca.

La calma y el silencio reinaron en lo que alguna vez fue el Santuario de la diosa protectora de la Tierra.

—Se acabó… —farfulló agotado el único sobreviviente, desplomándose sobre sus rodillas por el esfuerzo—. Junto con mi amigo, obtuvimos la victoria por ustedes, maestro Mû, señor Aldebarán, Atenea…

Al levantar la mirada, Kiki vio con asombro que la armadura dorada de Tauro estaba ensamblada en su respectivo object. Increíblemente aquel ropaje había sobrevivido a la mortal técnica de Aries, aunque estaba severamente dañado.

El cansancio y las heridas abatieron al joven castaño rojizo. Difícilmente un cuerpo humano era capaz de resistir la fuerza del Último Sentido. Sin embargo, a Kiki parecía no importarle este hecho, porque lo único que quería era estar cerca de la armadura de su camarada caído, así que a rastras se le acercó.

—Amigo mío… cuando esta batalla termine, repararé tu armadura dorada. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el poderoso Santo de Oro de Tauro, quien perdió su vida para proteger a la humanidad…

La inmutable figura del toro dorado fue abrazada tiernamente por Kiki.

Derramando una incesante cantidad de lágrimas, el joven de Aries perdió la consciencia al sentirse reconfortado por la calidez de los residuos de cosmos de su amigo. Por puro instinto se aferró al ropaje de Tauro y no lo soltó aún estando inconsciente.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado esta entrega. ¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos la próxima semana en el próximo capítulo._

_Próxima actualización: Sábado, 28 de julio de 2012._


	16. LA CHICA DE RODORIO

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores:_

_Gracias por todo el apoyo brindado hasta ahora, tanto a las personas que leen esta historia, como a quienes me animan con sus comentarios. Hikaru Kino88, Kumikoson4 y Glacies rex, mil gracias por sus reviews._

_Y bueno, damas y caballeros, ahora que la batalla contra el primero de los dioses ha terminado, ¿qué será lo que les deparará el destino a nuestros héroes?_

_La segunda etapa de la historia ha comenzado… Bajando un poco las revoluciones, esta es una pequeña obertura…_

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16: ¡EL AUTÉNTICO VALOR DE LA HUMANIDAD!: LA CHICA DE RODORIO**

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema. Templo Sagrado Inca==

Mielikki estaba lista para partir al territorio de la diosa nórdica Yggdrasil. Debía cumplir sola la misión que le habían encomendado las demás deidades, ya que el supremo inca la había abandonado en su territorio sin decir palabra.

—Ese obstinado de Viracocha —profirió la rubia, aún molesta con su compañero—. Estoy segura de que podrá arreglárselas solo en…

No pudo terminar la frase. Una perturbación cósmica la alteró sobremanera. Aquel presentimiento fatal que le apretujaba el corazón, le obligó a mirar con incertidumbre la imperturbable figura del _Calendario Maya_.

La luz marrón se extinguió…

—¡Imposible! ¡Viracocha ha dejado de existir! —fueron las únicas palabras que pudo exclamar la finlandesa. En su mente no cabía siquiera la posibilidad de la derrota de su compañero.

Sensaciones nuevas se apoderaban de su ser. Su mente y su corazón divino se debatían entre la incredulidad y un nuevo sentimiento que, según dedujo ella misma, era lo que los humanos llamaban 'tristeza'. ¿Pero cómo era eso posible? Mielikki simplemente no entendía porque la muerte de su aliado le dolía tan profundamente.

Sin decir una palabra, acercó su temblorosa mano a la mazorca de oro que el dios le había regalado. Tras cerrar con fuerza los dedos sobre ella, la apretó contra su pecho. Todavía podía sentir cálidos residuos del cosmos de la deidad inca en el interior de aquel maíz dorado.

—Al final pudiste regresar junto con tus ancestros, a quienes tanto amaste, ¿cierto Viracocha? —musitó, casi sin resuello.

Cambiando su pesar por un intenso afán de venganza, la diosa de cabellera dorada se marchó decidida del lugar.

—«Siendo el más noble entre nosotros diez, terminaste de esta forma» —reflexionó furiosa Mielikki, observando por última vez el _Templo Sagrado Inca—_. «No te preocupes. Ahora yo seré la encargada de hacerles pagar a esos humanos por la muerte de un dios bondadoso como tú. La humanidad sin duda merece desaparecer».

* * *

==Inmediaciones del Santuario de Atenea. Bosque de Pangrati==

Balanceándose para conservar el equilibrio en la copa del árbol más alto del bosque, estaba una Amazona de Bronce. La joven enmascarada de largo cabello rosa claro y armadura de la misma tonalidad observaba con atención el paisaje.

—¿Qué es lo que ves en el Santuario, Narella? —le preguntó impaciente su compañero desde la base del árbol.

A pesar de estar a varios cientos de metros de distancia y a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, Narella era capaz de contemplar con claridad el recinto de la diosa. La Guerrera de Bronce de Sextante poseía el sentido de la vista más desarrollado entre los ochenta y ocho Caballeros. Por tal razón llegó a formar parte de los Santos cuya función era apoyar a las tropas de Atenea durante las Guerras Santas, tal y como lo habían hecho los recién fallecidos Caballeros de la Copa, el Altar, el Buril y el Escultor.

—Lamento informarles que el Santuario está completamente destruido —les comunicó la joven doncella a quienes la esperaban en tierra—. Las Doce Casas, la estatua de Atenea, Starhill; todo está en ruinas. Tampoco puedo ver a nadie en los alrededores.

—Llegamos tarde… ¡Maldición! —imprecó el compañero de Narella, descargando su frustración con un fuerte puñetazo en el tronco de un árbol cercano.

—Tranquilízate, Theron. La calma en momentos difíciles es una de las principales cualidades que debe tener un Caballero —lo reprendió su instructora, la Amazona de Plata Shaina de Ofiuco—. Si el Santuario está destruido, necesitarás esa energía para enfrentar lo que sea que nos amenace.

—Pero maestra, no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que los cosmos de los Caballeros de Oro y el de todos los habitantes del Santuario, han desaparecido por completo —rechistó el impulsivo Santo de Bronce de Unicornio.

Theron poseía una gran fuerza de voluntad y de carácter, pero se dejaba llevar fácilmente por sus sentimientos. Aquel joven de cabello azul oscuro estaba desconcertado por lo grave de la situación actual. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante la destrucción del lugar que significaba tanto para él.

La doncella de Bronce de Sextante descendió de un salto y se reunió con su compañero y maestra. Aunque una inexpresiva máscara cubría su rostro, Theron sabía que ver tal escena apocalíptica en el Santuario, le había afectado severamente. La conocía demasiado bien y no le hacían falta palabras o gestos para adivinar lo que sentía su amiga.

—El jardín de rosas rojas que colocó Helena de Piscis para proteger los alrededores está completamente marchito. Podremos acceder más rápido por allí —sugirió la Amazona de cabellera rosa.

—Esto es grave. Por lo visto los Caballeros de Oro y la misma Atenea dejaron la Tierra para ascender a esa enorme estructura que levita en el cielo —supuso Shaina, observando la _Maravilla Suprema_ flotando implacable sobre la tierra—. No podemos seguir perdiendo nuestro tiempo aquí. ¡Nuestra responsabilidad es grande al ser los únicos guerreros que quedan para proteger la Tierra!

Sus dos alumnos de bronce asintieron con determinación y sin perder tiempo, emprendieron carrera a su destino junto con su maestra.

Su premura era grande. Hábilmente los tres guerreros sortearon todos los obstáculos que se les presentaban en el camino. No obstante, cuando estaban a punto de adentrarse en el marchito jardín de rosas, una enorme pared de madera surgió intempestivamente desde la tierra, impidiéndoles el paso.

—Lo siento, Caballeros de Atenea. Pero no les permitiré avanzar más allá de este punto. Mis órdenes son eliminarlos sin dilaciones —amenazó una austera voz femenina entre la oscuridad de los árboles.

—¡Sal y pelea, si crees que puedes vencer a tres Santos de Atenea! —exigió el joven Unicornio, gritando al vacío.

La irónica y aguda risa de la enemiga retumbó en todo el bosque.

Materializándose desde la madera de un árbol, una hermosa mujer ataviada en una extraña armadura de metal verde oscuro entró en escena. Lanzando una mirada furtiva, encaró a los tres Santos que se habían puesto en guardia para enfrentarla.

—Mi nombre es Mirja de Sauce, la Guardiana del Bosque de Luonnotar —se presentó la enemiga de cabellera púrpura hasta la cintura y profundos ojos color miel—. Soy la guerrera protectora de mi señora Mielikki, la diosa finlandesa.

* * *

==Ruinas del Pueblo de Rodorio==

Apenas y pudo abrir sus pesados párpados cuando recuperó la consciencia. Su agarrotado y adolorido cuerpo, aún sentía los estragos de la batalla recién librada.

—¿Dónde estoy? —susurró Kiki de Aries, sintiéndose recostado en una agradable superficie mullida. Su cálido lecho le proporcionó un alivio sublime a su maltrecho ser. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no se recostaba tan cómodamente en una superficie suave.

—Al fin despertó, me preocupé mucho por usted —comentó aliviada una suave voz a su lado—. Qué alegría ver que bajó su fiebre.

Cuando el Caballero de Oro se volteó, vio el sereno rostro de la joven que lo estaba cuidando. El aspecto de la muchacha era un tanto descuidado: su cabello azabache en trenza lucía despeinado y su cara estaba manchada de tizne. Aunque, Kiki casi no notó estos detalles, ya que quedó encantado con la afable sonrisa y los hermosos ojos celestes de la chica.

—Cuidaste de mí y trataste mis heridas —resaltó el Ariano, palpando con la mano una venda que rodeaba su frente—. Te lo agradezco de corazón.

—De nada, señor Caballero —respondió ella muy cordial—. Se veía muy lastimado, así que lo traje hasta mi casa en Rodorio para atender sus heridas.

Kiki concentró su atención en el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era una humilde casa de ladrillo, la cual por desgracia estaba en gran parte destruida. Varios objetos yacían desordenadamente en el piso. Las cuarteaduras de las paredes que se mantenían en pie, daban la impresión de que la estructura colapsaría en cualquier momento.

—Rodorio… Es una distancia considerable desde el Santuario hasta aquí, y aún así te esforzaste para…

El Santo de Aries detuvo la conversación al notar que su armadura y su ropa estaban cuidadosamente acomodadas en un rincón de la casita. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo, tan solo cubierto por una sábana de la cama. Su rostro se ruborizó al instante, mientras la joven de cabellera negra reía alegre ante la vergüenza del lemuriano.

—No es necesario que reaccione así, señor —lo atajó la muchacha sonriendo con amabilidad—. Ayudaba a mi padre como enfermera hace algunos años. Debía quitarle esa armadura y esas ropas que estaban manchadas de sangre.

Recuperando un poco la compostura y cubriéndose más con la manta, Kiki decidió que sería mejor cambiar de tema de conversación.

—Me pregunto cuál es el nombre de mi salvadora…

—Me llamo Mar. Y sé que usted se llama Kiki, Santo de Oro de Aries. Es muy querido y respetado en Rodorio, señor Caballero.

—También aprecio mucho a las personas de este pueblo —afirmó el joven de Aries con su gran sonrisa característica—. Y por cierto —añadió con un semblante más serio—. Deberíamos estar ayudando a las personas que sobrevivieron a la destrucción del pueblo.

Mar le retiró la mirada para observar con tristeza a un costado. Su rostro se ensombreció por completo al recordar los momentos de horror que había pasado.

—Están todos muertos, señor Kiki. Ese terremoto originado en el Santuario de Atenea acabó con toda la gente del pueblo. Mi familia, mis amigos, todos están…

La joven no se pudo controlar más. Sus incesantes lágrimas lavaron el tizne que manchaba su cara. Kiki intentó consolarla, pero al ser esa la primera vez que enfrentaba ese tipo de situación, no supo cómo reaccionar y simplemente se limitó a observarla con pesar.

—Al ver tanta muerte y desolación en Rodorio, me desesperé y fui a buscar ayuda de los Caballeros pero… —articuló la joven, tratando de recuperar la compostura—, el Santuario también estaba destruido y lo encontré a usted y…

—Mar… Estuviste conteniendo tu llanto durante mucho tiempo, ¿cierto? —la interrumpió—. Tu sonrisa y amabilidad son tu forma de autoconvencerte de que estás bien, pero no debes negar tus verdaderos sentimientos.

El rostro de Kiki también se inundó de lágrimas.

—Entiendo lo que sientes, también acabo de perder a personas muy importantes para mí y sé que duele, pero debemos seguir adelante, porque eso es lo que ellos habrían querido.

La chica sentada a un costado de la cama del lemuriano, poco a poco recuperaba su semblante amable. Las palabras del Dorado le devolvieron la calma.

—Mi padre se enorgullecía de vivir en Rodorio. Me decía siempre que se sentía seguro al tener a los Caballeros de Atenea cerca, porque todos son buenas personas que luchan por el amor y la justicia. Ahora entiendo a mi padre. Al estar en contacto con usted, puedo sentir su buen corazón y su calidez.

—El buen corazón y la calidez son tus cualidades, Mar. No cualquiera ayuda a sus semejantes cuando lo necesitan. Saber que nuestro sacrificio sirvió para salvar la vida de un ser humano como tú, me hace sentir que luchar valió la pena.

La chica se sintió conmovida y reaccionó a la sonrisa de su interlocutor con otra igual de sincera. A pesar del dolor de la pérdida de sus seres queridos y de su pueblo, se sintió reconfortada por la compañía del guerrero de Atenea.

—Mi maestro Mû y mi amigo Zephyrus fueron…

El estridente e incómodo gruñido proveniente del estómago de Kiki arruinó el momento emotivo. Mar no pudo evitar reír, mientras el muchacho castaño rojizo se sonrojaba nuevamente.

—La batalla debió dejarlo sin energías. Debe tener mucha hambre. Creo que tengo algo de comer por acá.

La radiante joven posó sus ojos celestes sobre una alacena desvencijada, cuya puerta apenas se sostenía de un gozne.

Manejando hábilmente su silla de ruedas, se dirigió hacia el mueble y colocó algunos alimentos en su regazo. Kiki vio con asombro prudente a su salvadora, quien maniobraba con naturalidad y soltura su medio de movilización. Como la joven estuvo sentada todo el tiempo durante la conversación, el lemuriano apenas pudo notar que Mar no podía caminar.

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema. Cementerio de los Héroes==

Aquel amenazante escenario estaba cubierto por una densa bruma negra. Árboles muertos sin hojas se elevaban hasta cubrir los pocos rayos de luz, los cuales intentaban colarse en ese lugar lleno de muerte.

En medio de un terreno pútrido del que sobresalían huesos humanos, cientos de lápidas habían sido talladas con caracteres rúnicos. Recostado a espaldas de una de esas piedras, estaba un Caballero Dorado. El Santo parecía dormir plácidamente, mientras su cabello verde era acariciado por un fétido viento.

Una sombra negra se acercó con cautela al inconsciente Shun de Virgo…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Gracias por leer esta entreg__a. Nos vemos la próxima semana en el capítulo 17 de esta saga. Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_

_Próxima actualización: Sábado, 04 de agosto de 2012._


	17. LOS GUARDIANES DE LOS DIOSES

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores:_

_Aprovechemos el sábado de actualización para compartir un capítulo más de esta historia._

_Agradecimientos de antemano a todas las personas que leen esta Saga y una mención especial para las personas que me apoyan con sus comentarios. Amigo shun virgo (un gusto leer tu comentario por acá), Hikaru Kino88, María Belén (te agradezco públicamente por crear el personaje de Mar exclusivamente para este fic) y para Mar, Luz y Camil. En serio muchas gracias por su apoyo._

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17: ¡LOS GUARDIANES DE LOS DIOSES!: EL PODEROSO DESAFÍO DIVINO**

* * *

Custodiando los terrenos de la _Maravilla Suprema, _se encuentran los _'Guardianes de los Dioses'_: Poderosos guerreros divinos fieles a cada deidad mitológica.

Dotados de extraordinarias técnicas, habilidades de batalla y una resistente armadura; los _Guardianes_ constituyen una poderosa amenaza para Atenea y sus Caballeros.

* * *

==Inmediaciones del Santuario de Atenea. Bosque de Pangrati==

La Guardiana finlandesa, Mirja de Sauce, sostenía sin dificultad el puño de Theron de Unicornio, apretándolo con una mano. El golpe que le había lanzado impulsivamente el Santo no resultó efectivo.

—Eres un insensato, Caballero de Bronce —le imprecó la enemiga, clavándole su mirada color miel—. Pagarás con la vida el atrevimiento de haberle levantado la mano a una mujer… —amenazó apretándole más la mano y rompiéndole poco a poco los huesos.

—¡Garra de Trueno! —exclamó Shaina, arremetiendo desde la oscuridad del bosque. Su mano abierta, mostraba aquellas amenazantes uñas púrpura que chispeaban feroces rayos.

Mirja se vio obligada a soltar a su víctima, evitando así el poderoso ataque. Para fortuna suya, solo su mejilla fue lastimada.

—Theron. No es momento para que te dejes llevar por tus impulsos. No subestimes jamás a un enemigo —le aconsejó la Amazona de Ofiuco en medio de la conmoción.

—Entonces el chiquillo que me atacó se llama Theron… No creas que salvarás tu vida solo porque esa mujer enmascarada intervino en la batalla —replicó arrogante la Guardiana, limpiando la sangre que se deslizaba por su rostro.

—¡Antes de enfrentarte con mi alumno, deberás matarme primero! —retó furiosa la Guerrera de Plata.

La tensión se hacía cada vez más grande entre Shaina y su contrincante. Ninguna de las dos atinaba hacer el primer movimiento, pero justo cuando ambas se disponían a atacar al mismo tiempo, se detuvieron al sentir con asombro como el cosmos del Santo de Unicornio se elevaba en gran proporción.

—Maestra Shaina, estoy consciente de que ha pasado poco tiempo desde que obtuve mi armadura —intervino el joven de cabello azul, iluminando el bosque con su energía cósmica violeta—. Sé muy bien que no tengo ninguna experiencia en batalla. Pero como usted misma nos dijo: "En este momento somos los únicos que podemos proteger la Tierra." ¡Por eso le ruego que me deje pelear contra ella y demostrarle el valor de los Caballeros de Bronce!

Al escuchar las palabras de su alumno, la Amazona de Ofiuco bajó la guardia. Ella entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos, así que accedió a sus deseos asintiendo.

—Confiaré en ustedes, mis discípulos.

Mientras esto ocurría, Narella había permanecido detrás de su maestra y compañero. Al ser la Amazona de apoyo de Sextante, no poseía ninguna técnica de batalla conocida, así que se limitó a observar los alrededores en busca de ventajas estratégicas.

—«Algo no está bien… —reflexionó preocupada la joven enmascarada de cabellera rosa, al tiempo que escrutaba el ambiente con su prodigiosa mirada—, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto».

—¡Vamos, Theron! ¡Muéstrame esa fuerza legendaria de la que alardean ustedes los Santos de Atenea! —le provocó irónica la guerrera de armadura verde.

—¡'Galope de Unicornio'! —exclamó Theron, arrojándose con la pierna extendida hacia su rival.

Con arrogancia, Mirja lo observó acercarse y supuso que tan solo con cubrirse con los brazos le bastaría para detener la técnica. Sin embargo, Theron adivinó las intenciones de la mujer, y al verla protegerse, cambió de trayectoria y proyectó su poderosa patada hacia la pared de madera que ella había erigido hace poco, haciéndola pedazos al contacto.

—¡Maldito! ¡Tu ataque no estaba dirigido hacia mí en primer lugar! —rugió furiosa Mirja, al ver destruida su técnica.

—¡Maestra! ¡Adelántese usted al Santuario! —le sugirió presuroso—. ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de esta mujer!

Sin decir nada, Shaina acogió las palabras de Theron y atravesó corriendo a gran velocidad el jardín de rosas marchitas.

—«No tengo ninguna duda sobre ustedes, mis discípulos. Me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ustedes, por tal razón no dejaré que tu esfuerzo sea en vano. Nos vemos en el Santuario, Theron, Narella» —se despidió Shaina en silencio, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Al ver a la Amazona alejarse, la Guardiana de cabello púrpura se enojó aún más con su oponente de bronce.

—¡Ya me cansé de jugar contigo! ¡Te acabaré de una vez con mi mejor técnica!

Pese a que Mirja elevaba portentosamente su cosmos, la joven de Bronce de Sextante tenía su atención puesta en otro lugar. Una sigilosa presencia había estado acechando todo el tiempo a los Caballeros y solo ella con su asombrosa visión lo había notado, ya que aquella entidad ni siquiera emanaba un cosmos.

Como el Unicornio estaba distraído en pensar en un estrategia para derrotar a Mirja, no se había percatado de que una sombra se elevó sigilosamente a sus espaldas, dispuesta a exterminarlo.

—¡Theron! ¡Cuidado! —le advirtió Narella, corriendo a la velocidad del sonido hacia ambos.

Cuando el Santo se giró, observó aterrado la grotesca escena de Narella siendo atravesada por el hombro. Un guerrero recién aparecido le había clavado su filosa mano cual espada, a través de su armadura.

—Muchacha imprudente. Tan ansiosa estabas por morir, que te interpusiste en el camino de mi ataque… —dijo el nuevo enemigo a su víctima, hundiendo más la mano en su carne.

A pesar del agónico dolor, y a pesar del impacto de ver su propia sangre salpicada sobre la armadura negra de su atacante; la valiente Amazona en cloth rosa ahogó su impulso de gritar.

—¡Infeliz! ¡Cómo te atreves a herir así a mi amiga! —bramó el Unicornio, lanzando un feroz golpe contra el intruso, quien logró esquivarlo sin esfuerzo.

—Eres muy lento, Caballero —afirmó con arrogancia el agresor, soltando a Narella para dejarla caer en tierra.

La consternada guerrera sostuvo su dolorosa herida, intentando detener la hemorragia.

—Mi nombre es Rasmus de Zorro Polar, soy el Guardián de los Animales de Ajatar. Al igual que Mirja, soy uno de los protectores de la diosa Mielikki —se presentó el hombre finlandés ataviado en armadura negra. Su rostro no era claramente visible, ya que lo ocultaba con una especie de bufanda y una capucha roja.

—¡Solo los cobardes atacan por la espalda y hieren a una mujer! —le insultó enérgico Theron, al ver a su amiga perdiendo más sangre.

—Tus palabras me tienen sin cuidado. Yo solo busco saciar mi instinto asesino, sin importarme con quien sea. Mi señora Mielikki nos ha ordenado que…

—¡Cállate! —le gritó iracundo el Unicornio, dejando al enemigo en silencio—. ¡Jamás te voy a perdonar por lastimar así a mi amiga!

En actitud protectora, el Santo de cabello azul se colocó frente a la yaciente Amazona de Sextante. Sin temor encaró a los dos Guardianes de Mielikki, quienes observaban con indiferencia su intento desesperado por elevar su cosmos.

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema. Cementerio de los Héroes==

Aquel aroma desagradable y pútrido de muerte consiguió despertarlo. Su confusión era grande al verse rodeado de un ambiente tan amenazante.

—¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntó un aturdido Santo de Virgo—. Lo último que puedo recordar, es el momento en el que atravesamos la barrera invisible que protegía ese santuario en el cielo.

A pesar de que las gruesas ramas de árboles muertos le impedían la visión, Shun alzó la mirada y consiguió vislumbrar con dificultad la Tierra. Sobre su cabeza estaban las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue el recinto de Atenea.

—¡Esto es terrible! ¡Entonces los dioses descendieron y destruyeron el Santuario! —supuso consternado—. ¡Debo regresar de inmediato!

El impulso de Shun se detuvo cuando no pudo percibir ningún tipo de cosmos en la morada de su diosa. No había sentido en volver hacia aquel lugar, así que el Caballero Dorado decidió continuar por su cuenta en ese macabro escenario.

—«Espero que la señorita Saori y mis compañeros se encuentren bien —reflexionó avanzando con cautela por ese oscuro y perturbador cementerio—. Me dio la impresión de que todos nos separamos tras ingresar en esta fortaleza flotante».

Alguien se acercó silenciosamente al Santo.

Tal era su concentración en reflexionar sobre la situación actual, que no notó que aquella sigilosa presencia se arrojó directamente a su espalda.

—¡Maestro! —se regocijó Anna de Andrómeda, abrazando por detrás a su mentor.

A Shun casi le da un infarto por el tremendo susto que le dio su alumna.

—¡Anna! ¡Lograste ascender hasta aquí! —atinó a decir el Caballero de Virgo, intentando recuperarse del shock.

—No lo iba a dejar solo en este feo lugar. Usted no podría ganar sin mí —bromeó sonriente la muchacha castaña, rodeando con los brazos a su mentor por el cuello.

La joven Amazona estaba más que feliz de reencontrarse con él, y más al notar el gran alivio en el rostro de su antecesor.

—Cada día que pasa, me siento más orgulloso de ti, Anna —exaltó sonriente el hombre de cabellera verde, haciendo sonrojar a la joven que se negaba a soltarlo—. Te felicito por pasar con éxito la prueba que les puso Atenea.

—¿Prueba? ¿Cuál prueba?

—Desde que Saori los encerró en esas esferas de energía, me di cuenta de que su intención no era alejarlos de la batalla —explicó pausadamente—. El deseo de Atenea era que ustedes despierten su Octavo Sentido, mientras todavía se encontraban en Santuario. De esa forma podrían ascender con vida hacia aquí. Solo si sobrepasaban sus límites y obtenían el Arayashiki, podrían liberarse de la técnica de una diosa.

—¡En ese caso, no lo defraudaré, maestro! —afirmó ella con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Voy a demostrarle lo fuerte que puede ser su sucesora!

El entusiasmo de Anna logró contrarrestar lo hostil del ambiente. Shun se sintió reconfortado al tener a su alumna a su lado, así que le devolvió una amable y sincera sonrisa.

Ambos continuaron su camino atentos a cualquier imprevisto. Lo pesado del ambiente, el aroma fétido y la espesa bruma negra hacían difícil el recorrido de los Santos.

El optimismo mostrado en el rostro de Anna ocultaba su miedo e incertidumbre. Siendo su primera misión como Guerrera de Atenea, tendría que enfrentarse con algún dios. Debía sacar ese temor de su inquieta mente, así que intentó distraerse leyendo lo que estaba escrito en las lápidas del lugar.

—Pero qué letras más raras escribieron en esas piedras feas, ¿no cree, maestro? —intervino, rompiendo ese silencio que se volvía perturbador.

—Reconozco ese tipo de caracteres. Tampoco los entiendo, pero te puedo asegurar que se trata de letras rúnicas. Utilizadas generalmente por… los celtas…

—¡Los celtas! —repitió alarmada la joven—. ¡Entonces eso quiere decir que nos encontramos cerca de Morrigan!

—Así parece, Anna. Como habrás notado, el terreno del santuario de los dioses en el que nos encontramos ahora, parece haber sido divido en diez zonas. Desde tierra pude ver que, de entre esas diez zonas, la más aterradora y amenazante era la que estaba cubierta por las sombras. Y es precisamente en esa área, donde nos encontramos ahora. Al ser Morrigan la diosa de la muerte y la oscuridad, es evidente que estamos invadiendo su territorio.

Anna no reaccionó a las explicaciones de su mentor. Su mente estaba concentrada en una sola cosa: Acabar con la diosa que mató a tantos de sus camaradas en el Santuario, y hacerla pagar por haberla humillado durante su invasión.

Sin decir una palabra, la joven de Bronce tuvo el impulso de adelantarse para encarar sola a la diosa celta. Sin embargo, Shun leyó sus intenciones y la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

—Muchas veces me he llegado a sentir al igual que tú. Pero mi experiencia me ha enseñado a tener calma durante los momentos difíciles. No te dejes llevar por tus impulsos, mi querida Anna —la tranquilizó su antecesor sonriendo cálidamente.

Andrómeda se había sonrojado al escucharlo decirle esas últimas palabras. La chica repitió incontables veces en su cabeza las palabras 'mi querida Anna', recién pronunciadas por su mentor.

—Está bien, maestro. No me dejaré llevar por mis impulsos —le prometió alegre y ya calmada.

Un sonido funesto llamó la atención de ambos. Se podían escuchar los alaridos y gemidos de sufrimiento de una mujer.

Al seguir su camino con cautela, ambos contemplaron la figura de una joven arrodillada, la cual lloraba desconsoladamente frente a una de las tumbas.

La tristeza que transmitía esa muchacha de cabellera rojiza era abrumadora. Aquel vestido andrajoso que la cubría, le daba un aspecto deprimente.

Los dos guerreros de Atenea supieron enseguida que se trataba de una enemiga, y sin vacilar alzaron la guardia.

—Soy Aibhill de Banshee —se presentó ella, al notar la presencia de los Caballeros—. Y mi deber es cuidar el Cementerio de los Héroes —añadió en tono triste, encarando a los invasores.

Su mirada enteramente negra transmitía el inmenso dolor de alguien que había perdido recientemente a un ser querido.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Gracias por leer esta entrega. Nos leemos la próxima semana en el siguiente capítulo. Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_

_Próxima Actualización: Sábado, 11 de agosto de 2012._


	18. BATALLA SANGRIENTA EN EL BOSQUE

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores_

_Continuamos con la batalla de los Caballeros de Bronce, y por primera vez podremos ser testigos de las técnicas de los Guardianes, pero antes quisiera agradecer a las personas que siguen esta historia semana a semana y a quienes me apoyan con sus reviews. Muchas gracias Kumikoson4, María Belén, Hikaru Kino88 y KornatosKnight._

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18: ¡NO SE RINDAN, CABALLEROS ****DE BRONCE!: LA LUCHA SANGRIENTA EN EL BOSQUE**

* * *

== Ruinas del Santuario de Atenea==

La Amazona de Plata de Ofiuco arribó a la apocalíptica escena que se presentaba ante ella. A pesar de que su alumna Narella le había informado de la situación, el impacto de ver el Santuario destruido con sus propios ojos fue demasiado para ella.

—¡Demonios! ¡Si tan solo hubiéramos llegado antes! —rugió furiosa Shaina.

Por más que se esforzó buscando a alguien, no logró encontrar siquiera leves rastros de cosmos aliados. Los restos de lo que supuso eran las ruinas de la Casa de Aries, estaban completamente abandonados, pero aun así, continuó su triste camino hasta llegar a Tauro.

—Como para que el Santuario entero se encuentre en estas condiciones, la batalla debió ser terrible —dedujo, intentando imaginar lo que había ocurrido.

Varios destellos metálicos llamaron su atención en el lugar.

—¡Es la armadura de Tauro! ¡Y está casi destruida! —exclamó acercándose al ropaje dorado, cuyo object permanecía quieto, como mudo testigo de la guerra contra Viracocha—. Entonces el Santo Aldebarán ha…

No pudo terminar su frase. Ver ese toro de oro en tan malas condiciones, la entristeció.

—Eras el más joven de los Caballeros Dorados, Aldebarán. ¡Quien sea que te haya hecho esto, va a pagarlo con su vida! —exclamó apretando los puños con rabia.

Tras hacer un respetuoso minuto de silencio por el deceso de su compañero Dorado, Shaina se propuso continuar. Estaba decidida a llegar a la cámara del Patriarca, dispuesta a encontrar pistas sobre el paradero de Atenea. No obstante, algo llamó su atención. Una enorme hacha de metal marrón estaba clavada en los restos de una columna del Templo de Tauro.

—Este arma emana un resplandor divino… —dijo al tiempo que empuñaba con dificultad la pesada hacha—. Siento en su interior el mismo tipo de energía que se desprende de ese santuario que flota en el cielo.

Shaina acomodó el pesado objeto para que cuelgue de su espalda. Aquella hacha llamada _'Imbabura' _por su dueño original, era tan grande, que casi igualaba la longitud de la Guerrera.

Aunque una máscara metálica cubría su rostro, su gran determinación era notoria. La Amazona de Plata levantó el rostro para encarar la _Maravilla Suprema_.

—«Ascenderé a ese lugar sea como sea. Estoy segura de que encontraré al enemigo allá arriba —reflexionó, sin quitar la vista de su objetivo—. Narella, Theron… En ustedes queda el cuidado de la Tierra».

* * *

==Inmediaciones del Santuario de Atenea. Bosque de Pangrati==

Sin ningún temor, el joven Theron de Unicornio encaraba a sus dos enemigos. El Caballero de Bronce protegería con la vida a su amiga.

Ambos rivales lo observaban con indiferencia.

—Desiste ya, pequeño —le aconsejó Mirja de Sauce—. Eres un ingenuo si crees que podrás enfrentar a dos Guardianes de Mielikki en su ambiente natural.

—No fue coincidencia que hayamos escogido este lugar para la batalla —secundó Rasmus de Zorro Polar, juntándose con su compañera—. Tenemos la protección de nuestra señora al pelear en un bosque.

—¡No me interesa si son cien de ustedes y tienen toda la ventaja del mundo! ¡Lucharé para proteger a la Tierra y a mi amiga! —desafió enérgico el joven Santo.

Narella estaba sentada detrás suyo, aún paralizada por el dolor de su herida. La determinación de su amigo no le sorprendía, porque así lo había conocido desde siempre.

—Me encanta que mis víctimas se nieguen a morir. Eso hace más emocionante cazarlas… —comentó el Guardián encapuchado en tono malicioso.

Justo cuando se disponía a arremeter contra el Santo, su acompañante lo detuvo posando la mano en su hombrera.

—Espera, Rasmus. Desde hace un momento estoy encendiendo mi cosmos para ejecutar mi técnica. Permíteme encargarme de él. Después saciarás tu sed de sangre con la chica.

El Guardián en armadura negra no atinó a protestar, y sin decir una palabra aceptó la sugerencia, retrocediendo unos pasos. Su mirada asesina se desvió y clavó sobre la Guerrera de Sextante. Estaba impaciente por atacarla.

—Mostraste mucha determinación en la batalla, Theron. Pero la victoria depende de la fuerza y el poder del cosmos. Te lo demostraré ahora mismo con mi máxima técnica.

El cuerpo de la Guerrera de Sauce era bañado por una densa aura verde oscuro. Su armadura de la misma tonalidad resplandecía majestuosa.

—¡'La Maldición de Luonnotar'!

El bosque de Pangrati se sacudió con intensidad. Los árboles se distorsionaban de manera grotesca, como si se tratara de seres animados por una misteriosa fuerza. Nada pudo hacer el Unicornio para evitar ser aprisionado por fuertes lianas y ramas. Sus brazos, piernas y cuello habían sido inmovilizados por los apéndices de los árboles, los cuales lo sostenían firmemente. Por más que batalló por liberarse, su esfuerzo fue infructuoso.

—Es inútil que luches, Caballero. Es la misma voluntad del bosque la que te está aprisionando. Desde tiempos ancestrales, Luonnotar, el espíritu de la naturaleza, se ha encargado de proteger a la diosa Mielikki. Y es precisamente ese espíritu el que te desmembrará dolorosamente.

Theron se esforzaba por detener la técnica de su enemiga, pero mientras más forcejeaba, los árboles más tironeaban sus extremidades y su cuello. Faltaba poco para que sus brazos, piernas y cabeza fueran arrancados de cuajo. La tortura era insoportable.

—No puedo… acabar así… —musitó el agredido con dificultad—. Soy un… Caballero de Atenea…

De no ser por la providencial intervención de la Guerrera de Sextante, el Unicornio habría sido asesinado en unos pocos segundos. Sobreponiéndose al dolor que la atenazaba, la joven de cabello rosa se las arregló para rescatar a su exhausto compañero y apoyarlo en su regazo.

—¡Imposible! —profirió sorprendida la Guardiana—. ¡¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas liberado tan fácilmente de una prisión creada por la misma naturaleza?!

—Pude ver a través de tu técnica —empezó a explicar la Amazona enmascarada, aún intentando detener el sangrado de su hombro—. Utilizas hilos de energía casi imperceptibles para canalizar tu cosmos hacia los árboles. Así puedes manipularlos según tu voluntad, logrando incluso que se muevan y aumenten su resistencia física, para que ni siquiera un Caballero pueda romper sus ramas. Eso que dijiste sobre el espíritu de la naturaleza es solo una patraña. Eres tú quien controla al bosque.

La prodigiosa vista de Narella le permitió percibir los delgados hilos de cosmos que unían la energía de la Guardiana con la del bosque, así pudo cortarlos a gran velocidad y rescatar a su amigo justo a tiempo.

—Vaya, me sorprende bastante que una niña de bronce haya descubierto el secreto de mi ken. Tú no eres una humana común, ¿o me equivoco?

La joven enmudeció por un instante. Con Mirja y Rasmus dispuestos a exterminarla, y con Theron desmayado y en tan mal estado; la muchacha pensaba con desesperación una estrategia para salir airosa de la batalla.

—Ya te divertiste bastante, Mirja —manifestó el Zorro Polar, haciendo a un lado de manera grosera a su compañera—. Observar tanta sangre me emociona al extremo. Pero no es suficiente… ¡Quiero ver más! ¡Quiero que ese color rojo puro tiña este bosque!

—«Rasmus hace honor al espíritu de Ajatar, al cual representa —reflexionó la doncella de Sauce—. La entidad malvada que controla a los animales del bosque tiene ese mismo instinto salvaje. No es coincidencia que llamen a Rasmus, el _"Asesino de las Sombras",_ ya que no está satisfecho hasta perseguir, torturar y matar a su víctima…»

En un parpadeo, Rasmus había elevado su fuerza cósmica a un nivel prodigioso. Las hojas de los árboles del bosque de Pangrati parecían danzar al mismo ritmo del cosmos negro del Guardián. Entre los oscuros arbustos y árboles, incontables pares de ojos brillaban en un amenazante carmesí.

—'Sigilo Salvaje'.

Tras la evocación del nombre de la técnica, el enemigo desapareció de la vista de todos. A pesar de su extraordinaria vista, Narella apenas pudo presenciar las innumerables ráfagas cortantes que arremetieron contra ella y su amigo. Su reacción inmediata fue abrazarlo en un intento por protegerlo con su propio cuerpo. La lluvia de filosos zarpazos invisibles al ojo común rebanó sin piedad a la Guerrera de Sextante, quien sostenía con fuerza al indefenso Unicornio. Los cortes limpios en la piel desprotegida por su cloth de bronce sangraban sin cesar, produciendo aún más emoción en el sádico Guardián.

—¡Esto es estupendo! ¡El color intenso de tu sangre es hermoso! —declaró con desbordado frenesí el hombre en armadura negra, reapareciendo y acercándose a los dos Caballeros—. Pero no es suficiente, ahora quiero sentir su tibieza en mis manos.

Narella apenas y podía mantener la consciencia. Había perdido gran cantidad del líquido vital y el agudo dolor de sus cortes la atormentaba. Sin embargo, la muchacha no se rindió y se reincorporó con bríos, encarando sin temor a su malvado oponente.

—¡No tocarás a mi amigo! ¡Él se arriesgó para protegerme y ahora yo haré lo mismo!

La Amazona de Sextante incendió su cosmos a su máximo posible, a la vez que lo concentraba en sus puños. Al no poseer ninguna técnica de combate, esa fue su única alternativa.

Al verse frente al finlandés, le lanzó un fuerte golpe luminoso que fue contenido sin dificultad.

—Estás más muerta que viva, pequeña. Así ya no me parece divertido verte sangrar. Será mejor que te ejecute de una buena vez. Pero antes…

Una veloz ráfaga cortante arremetió contra el rostro de Narella, partiendo su máscara en dos para revelar su cara. Su rostro de facciones delicadas mostraba una expresión de estupefacción. En sus ojos de pupilas rosas era evidente la incredulidad.

—Es un lindo rostro el que escondías bajo esa fea careta de metal. Tenía curiosidad de verlo antes de matarte…

—¡Maldito! ¡No me dejaré asesinar así de fácil! —profirió la muchacha con un nuevo semblante de furia, en un intento por seguir atacando al hombre encapuchado. Por desgracia sus golpes se hacían cada vez más débiles a causa de la pérdida de sangre.

Rasmus elevó el brazo derecho, emulando el movimiento de un verdugo levantando el hacha para ejecutar a su víctima.

—¡Muere, Guerrera de Atenea!

Un terrible golpe resplandeciendo en púrpura chocó de lleno contra el rostro encapuchado del _'Asesino de las Sombras'_, al tiempo que el causante de la agresión exclamaba:

—¡Galope de Unicornio!

Theron había despertado y ejecutado su técnica en el momento más crítico, salvando así la vida de su amiga.

* * *

==Ruinas del Santuario de Atenea==

—Sin duda el poder de los dioses es algo temible —dijo con tono de voz frío un joven ataviado en una gruesa y larga capucha que le cubría todo el cuerpo—. Aunque esto no es nada en comparación con el castigo divino que imagino está por venir.

El recién llegado inspeccionaba con indiferencia el lugar de la reciente batalla contra Viracocha, siendo su vestimenta fuertemente azotada por el viento.

Una veloz corriente de aire liberó su rostro de la caperuza, sacudiendo su largo cabello verde claro y dejando visibles sus penetrantes ojos dorados. En el centro de su frente resaltaban dos lunares marrones, característicos de los habitantes de la legendaria Lemuria.

—Llegamos demasiado tarde, Raistlin. El Santuario es una completa ruina —intervino su acompañante, escoltándolo en la escena.

Aquel muchacho era más alto y fornido, con características físicas similares que las de su compañero. Él también era lemuriano y de igual manera, envolvía su cuerpo en un atavío que ocultaba por completo su voluminosa figura.

—No sacas nada resaltado lo obvio, Caramon. De todas formas, nuestro destino no es este Santuario, sino esa fortaleza que levita en el cielo —aseveró el joven de apariencia más pequeña, clavando su severa mirada amarillenta en la _Maravilla Suprema_.

—Pero hermano, antes de partir, deberíamos buscar sobrevivientes en los alrededores y ayudar a las personas de los pueblos cercanos. Me imagino que habrá muchas víctimas de ese terremoto que sentimos hace poco —le sugirió el muviano espigado a su interlocutor.

—En estos momentos el mundo es un absoluto caos, hermano menor. Los sentimentalismos y la bondad improvisada no sirven de nada cuando reina el miedo. Si de verdad queremos ayudar a la humanidad, debemos cortar la amenaza de raíz. Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que las emociones no sirven de nada en el campo de batalla.

—Eso no es lo que nos dice nuestro maestro —lo corrigió su hermano Caramon—. Él siempre nos ha enseñado a luchar con pasión, teniendo en mente que debemos proteger a quienes amamos. ¡Es por eso que debemos ayudar a quienes nos puedan necesitar!

—El cosmos del maestro Kiki desapareció hace un buen rato —repuso el frío Raistlin—. Estamos solos en esto, hermano. De aquí en adelante depende de nosotros dos.

Una poderosa presencia se hizo presente ante ambos, interrumpiendo su conversación. Aquel cosmos magnánimo les era totalmente desconocido a los hermanos lemurianos, así que sin dudarlo se pusieron en guardia dispuestos a enfrentar a un posible enemigo.

—Ustedes dos son Caballeros de Atenea, ¿cierto? —les preguntó con tono tranquilo una suave pero decidida voz masculina salida de la nada.

Sin responder a la pregunta que les hizo aquella entidad, ambos jóvenes se despojaron de las capas que los vestían, rebelando así las armaduras de bronce que orgullosamente portaban.

—¡Soy Caramon de Oso! —se presentó el joven más alto y fornido—. ¡Y será mejor que des la cara de una vez, seas quien seas!

—Y yo soy Raistlin de Lobo —intervino con seriedad el hermano mayor—. Si tus intenciones son detenernos, no te será nada fácil derrotar a dos Santos.

—Alguna vez conocí a varios guerreros de Atenea que tenían el mismo brillo en los ojos que poseen ustedes —añadió pausadamente aquella voz—. Mi deber ahora será comprobar si tienen lo necesario para ascender la morada de los dioses… ¡Kân!

El ambiente se distorsionó repentinamente. El estrepitoso cambio de escenario consiguió aturdir los cerebros de los muvianos de bronce.

—Hermano… esto es increíble… —murmuró con dificultad el Oso, al ver elevándose frente a él aquella colosal figura salida de la nada—. Es imposible que nos encontremos en…

—Así es Caramon —le interrumpió el Lobo con desconcierto, mirando hacia lo alto al igual que su hermano—. Estamos sobre la palma de Buda…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Gracias por leer esta entrega. Nos vemos la próxima semana con un capítulo más de esta saga. Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_

_Próxima actualización: Sábado, 18 de agosto de 2012._


	19. LOS VÍNCULOS FRATERNALES DE LOS SANTOS

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores:_

_Un poco tarde, pero llegué para actualizar la historia. Muchas gracias a las personas que la leen semana a semana y también muchas gracias a las personas que me dan ánimos con sus comentarios. Minako Uzumaki, Hikaru Kino88, Mar, Nick, Luz y Pegasasu no Saya; sus reviews son los que mantienen viva a esta historia._

_Y bien… que continúe la batalla!_

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19: LOS PODEROSOS VÍNCULOS FRATERNALES DE LOS SANTOS DE ATENEA**

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema. Cementerio de los Héroes==

Aibhill de Banshee, aquella joven pelirroja de aspecto deprimente y triste mirada negra, no podía contener su llanto ni ocultar su inmensa tristeza. Shun de Virgo y Anna de Andrómeda se sintieron abrumados ante tal demostración de dolor emocional.

—Caballeros de Atenea —los llamó la muchacha, tras exclamar un sonoro lamento—. Como una de los dos Guardianes que custodiamos el territorio de la diosa Morrigan, mi deber es resguardar el descanso de las almas de los héroes que yacen enterrados en este cementerio.

—No pretendemos perturbar el descanso de nadie —intervino la Amazona de Bronce en actitud desafiante—. ¡Lo que buscamos aquí es detener a tu diosa, así que será mejor que nos dejes pasar!

La reacción de la Guardiana ante las palabras de Anna fue tirarse de rodillas en el piso y echarse a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Es tan triste… —expresó la pelirroja entre sollozos—. Pensar que dos valientes guerreros deban morir, me rompe el corazón. Imaginar sus cuerpos enterrados bajo estas lápidas, es una imagen que apenas puedo soportar.

Aunque maestro y alumna se sintieron silenciosamente conmovidos ante el sufrimiento de Aibhill, ninguno se amedrentó tras la fatal premonición. El Caballero Dorado dio un par de pasos al frente y tras darle la espalda a su alumna, se sentó en la posición de la flor de loto.

—Según la mitología celta, la Banshee es un espíritu femenino que anuncia la muerte con sus lamentos —comenzó a explicar Virgo a su pupila—. Las familias de la antigua Irlanda la consideraban como una mensajera del más allá que lloraba la futura muerte de alguno de sus miembros. Según cuentan las tradiciones celtas, la "Lamentadora" era escuchada con más frecuencia que vista, llorando en la noche tardía o al comienzo de la mañana, a veces encaramada a una ventana varias horas o algunos días antes de la muerte. Cuando se movía en la oscuridad, su sonido se describía como el que hacen los pájaros volando en la noche.

—Sin duda es una entidad temible, a la que no debemos subestimar.

—Exactamente, Anna. Además, existen leyendas que cuentan las maldiciones que cayeron sobre los hombres que se atrevieron a desafiarlas… Por eso no puedo permitir que tú, como mi protegida, te enfrentes a ella.

A Andrómeda le molestó la actitud de su mentor, hasta el punto de que su rostro se enrojeció. Aunque sabía que la intención del Dorado era cuidarla, no pudo evitar sentir descontento. Su personalidad impulsiva le obligaba a refunfuñar frenéticamente la decisión de Shun. Sin embargo, Anna supo controlarse. Poco a poco, el campo de batalla le ayudaba a madurar como mujer y como guerrera.

—Soy yo la que no permitirá que usted libre esta batalla por mí —declaró la joven de Bronce, colocándose frente a Shun en actitud protectora—. Usted siempre me ha enseñado que un enfrentamiento debe ser evitado mientras sea posible, por eso no puedo permitir que mi mentor malgaste su energía luchando contra esta Guardiana. ¡Maestro, usted debe encontrar a Morrigan y derrotarla!

—Pero Anna, yo…

—Hace unos instantes le aseguré que ya no actuaría impulsivamente y pienso cumplir esa promesa —le interrumpió con tranquilidad la aludida—. Si me quedo para pelear sola contra ella, es porque sé que puedo vencer, al dar mi mejor esfuerzo y aplicar todo lo que usted me enseñó.

La joven castaña giró su rostro y le regaló una radiante sonrisa a su antecesor.

—Confíe en mí, maestro Shun.

La seguridad y decisión de la alumna conmovieron el corazón del maestro, quien dejó su posición de flor de loto para reincorporarse y colocarse junto a ella.

—Si fuiste capaz de llegar hasta aquí con vida, entonces no dudo de tu capacidad como Guerrera de Atenea, mi querida Anna —enalteció el Santo de Oro con su característica actitud amable—. Demuestra el valor de la nueva generación de Caballeros de Bronce.

Para la Guardiana de Banshee era imposible contener sus incesantes lágrimas de dolor y sus desgarradores lamentos. En medio de su inmensa tristeza, levantó la cara para clavar su profunda mirada negra en los invasores de su cementerio.

—No importa cuál de los dos me enfrente. Aunque me duele su futuro destino, está escrito en esas lápidas que ambos deben morir en este lugar.

—¡Eso está por verse, Aibhill! —exclamó la discípula de Shun, dejando escapar la cadena circular de Andrómeda a vertiginosa velocidad—. ¡'Gran Captura'!

La técnica de bronce aprisionó sin problemas a la Guardiana.

—¡Rápido, maestro! —le urgió la muchacha, tensando la cadena con ímpetu—. ¡Debe llegar hasta la diosa celta y acabar con ella!

Shun no desaprovechó la oportunidad que le otorgó su alumna. Tras darle una palmada en la hombrera y regalarle una sonrisa que transmitía seguridad, le dijo:

—Te espero más adelante, Anna. Saldremos juntos de esto, ya lo verás.

A pesar de quedarse sola con su rival, y a pesar de que la tristeza que emanaba Aibhill oprimía su corazón, Anna se sintió aliviada cuando su maestro se alejó de la escena.

—Tu nombre ya está grabado en una de las tumbas de piedra, Anna de Andrómeda —sentenció la enemiga, devolviendo a la Guerrera a la realidad.

A medida de que el cosmos negro de la Guardiana se elevaba, también aumentaba su desconsuelo y sufrimiento. La joven que se atrevió a desafiarla cada vez se veía más y más agobiada por aquella aura nociva.

La presión de la cadena circular se vio mermada por el cosmos de su víctima. Tras aflojar la captura, la dejó libre en el acto.

El vestido harapiento que cubría a Aibhill había sido desgarrado por completo, revelando la armadura de Banshee que escondía debajo de sus ropas. Aquel traje metálico lucía una apariencia amenazante, resaltada con su color púrpura oscuro.

* * *

==Ilusión de Virgo. Palma de Buda==

Los hermanos lemurianos, Raistlin de Lobo y Caramon de Oso, no podían ocultar su desconcierto. El verse en la palma de ese gigantesco Buda fue una experiencia sobrecogedora para ambos.

Aquel cosmos magnánimo y acogedor que los llevó ante tal ilusión, tomó forma física. Ante ellos apareció un hombre de larga cabellera rubia y semblante tranquilo, contrastada su apariencia angelical, sin embargo, por la amenazante armadura negra que vestía.

—Caballeros de Atenea —les dijo el recién aparecido Santo Negro, hablando con un tono pausado—. Llegó la hora de probar su valor como protectores de la Tierra.

Raistlin, el hermano mayor, arqueó una ceja con desconfianza al ver a aquel guerrero que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—Sería imposible no reconocer a quien llamaban 'el hombre más próximo a un dios' —declaró suspicaz el nuevo Lobo—. Y aunque difiere en ciertos detalles, tu armadura negra representa a la sexta constelación del zodiaco. Sin duda eres Shaka de Virgo…

—¡Shaka de Virgo! —repitió alarmado el lemuriano más alto y fornido—. ¡Entonces el legendario Caballero Dorado ha regresado desde el mundo de los muertos como sirviente del mal!

Sin previo aviso, el impulsivo joven de cabellera verde claro dio un gran salto dispuesto a detener a Shaka. Su técnica llamada 'Ahorcamiento de Oso' serviría para este fin.

—¡Espera, Caramon. Tú solo no podrás derrotar a…!

El Caballero de Lobo no pudo terminar la advertencia a su hermano menor. El hombre en cloth azabache había rechazado con facilidad al Oso con un fuerte impulso invisible.

—Alguna vez me encontré con Santos de Bronce igual de imprudentes que tú. Se abalanzaron sobre mí sin que siquiera los provoque, de la misma forma en la que tú acabas de hacerlo.

Con dificultad el hermano mayor ayudó a reincorporarse al menor.

—Escúchame con atención, Caramon —le pidió Shaka—. Tus fuerzas son como las del mono que corretea en la palma de Buda. Crees que puedes llegar tan alto como los dioses, cuando apenas y puedes moverte en este lugar.

—No podrás amedrentarnos —repuso Raistlin con su fría actitud—. Si pensamos con lógica, se nos ocurrirá una forma de ascender a ese Santuario que levita en el cielo. Así que si no nos vas a ayudar, mejor no te metas en nuestro camino.

—¡Insolente! —le imprecó enérgico el antaño Caballero Dorado.

La sola potencia de su voz fue capaz de crear una fuerte arremetida de luz que alejó con violencia a ambos Santos de Bronce.

—Si no están conscientes de sus debilidades, sus muertes serán inevitables. Es irónico, porque a ti Caramon te hace falta tranquilidad y a ti Raistlin te falta pasión.

—Ni mi hermano ni yo pensamos rendirnos ante ti, Shaka —aseveró el Oso, plantándose decidido ante el antaño Virgo—. ¡Somos Caballeros de Atenea!

—Entonces deberán demostrármelo, porque si no despiertan su cosmos a un nivel digno, acabarán muertos por la máxima técnica de mi constelación.

Raistlin de Lobo abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos color dorado en señal de temor. Él perfectamente sabía lo que vendría a continuación…

—¡'El Tesoro del Cielo'!

La figura de Buda pareció quebrarse cual cristal tras la evocación de aquel poderoso ken que combina ataque y defensa. Después del lento abrir de los ojos azules de Shaka y la posterior liberación de su cosmos, la ilusión de Virgo transmutó en elaborados y complejos mosaicos hinduistas que invadieron el ambiente.

Los hermanos de bronce quedaron paralizados en el acto.

—La Octava Consciencia, el Arayashiki es la única forma de ascender con vida a la fortaleza de los dioses. Utilicé pétalos de sangre para informarle a Atenea de este hecho, pero con ustedes deberé ser más directo.

—¡Si eres un aliado nuestro, entonces no deberías torturarnos así! —le reclamó frenético el muviano de Oso, haciendo un inútil esfuerzo por zafarse de la técnica—. ¡La situación del planeta es grave y aún así nos haces perder tiempo valioso!

—Veo que no lo entenderás hasta que tú mismo sientas la esencia de tu cosmos —respondió el Caballero Negro, observando a un lado con decepción—. ¡Privación de los sentidos del tacto, el olfato, el gusto y la vista!

Las mencionadas capacidades sensoriales fueron despojadas de los cuerpos de los hermanos de bronce.

—Ya que todavía conservan el oído, escuchen con atención este consejo: ¡Busquen en su corazón su razón para pelear y produzcan un milagro! —los exhortó Shaka, para después quitarles el último sentido mencionado.

—_«Hemos sido reducidos a cadáveres vivientes tras perder la percepción sensorial_ —reflexionó Raistlin, con su opaca mirada amarillenta perdida en la nada—. _Ahora solo me queda mi intuición y mi cosmos, pero esa primera no me ha servido de mucho, ya que desde siempre he basado mis decisiones en la lógica y la razón»._

Un sentimiento de calidez invadió al Santo de Lobo.

—_«Debería sentirme desesperado tras recibir una técnica como el 'Tesoro del Cielo' pero es al contrario: siento que me invade la paz. ¿De dónde viene este cálido sentimiento? ¿Acaso proviene de mi armadura?» _

Al perder la distracción de sus sentidos, Raistlin pudo sentir las memorias guardadas en su cloth desde la era mitológica. Los sentimientos acumulados de valor, amistad y amor de los antiguos portadores de la armadura de bronce de Lobo; armonizaron con el cosmos de su actual dueño.

—_«Nachi, Junkers, Kakkab, Lonewolf, Atroce, Brent y tantos valientes guerreros que han vestido esta armadura antes que yo; tienen una cosa en común: La pasión… Ahora entiendo, Shaka…»_

—_«Es la primera vez en mi vida que siento tanta tranquilidad _—meditó Caramon, al encontrarse en la profunda oscuridad de la pérdida sensorial—. _No sé por qué, pero también me invade la nostalgia de mi pasado…»_

El fornido guerrero de melena verde claro recordó el momento en el cual su hermano mayor y él, obtuvieron el derecho de convertirse en Santos de Atenea. Caramon había olvidado el orgullo que sintió su maestro Kiki al ver a sus alumnos portando sus armaduras de bronce.

—_«Por ustedes encontraré mi calma y dejaré a un lado mis impulsos. Maestro Kiki, hermano Raistlin, Atenea…»_

Millones de pequeños cosmos se hicieron presentes ante el nuevo Oso, el ancestral pueblo de Lemuria, le brindó su fuerza al guerrero.

—_«La esencia de mi gente también está conmigo. El calor de todo mi pueblo enciende mi cosmos poco a poco… No puedo fallar»._

Mientras ambos jóvenes experimentan sus epifanías, Shaka los observaba con atención. Su pura mirada azul se encendió de emoción cuando sintió el nacer del Octavo Sentido en los Santos de Bronce.

—Kiki… te felicito por haber entrenado a dos verdaderos Caballeros de Atenea —musitó el antaño Virgo con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción.

Tras detener su máximo ken, el cosmos magno de Shaka llenó el ambiente.

—¡Produzcan otro milagro con la fuerza de sus cosmos, Caballeros de la Esperanza! ¡'Transmigración a Través de los Seis Mundos'!

En medio de una distorsión de dimensiones, los hermanos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Shaka se quedó solo en las ruinas del Santuario, observando fijamente el _Calendario Maya_ que flotaba en el cielo.

—Es increíble que hayan despertado el Arayashiki, sin haber conseguido aún el Séptimo Sentido. Pero no me preocuparé por ellos. Confiaré en esta nueva generación de guerreros de Atenea.

* * *

==Inmediaciones del Santuario de Atenea. Bosque de Pangrati==

—¡Daría incluso mi vida para proteger a las personas que aprecio! —le gritó el Caballero de Unicornio al Guardián de Zorro Polar, quien apenas se estaba recuperando del embate recién recibido—. ¡Narella no está sola!

Cuando la máscara de Narella se partió, Theron pudo observar el rostro de su amiga después de varios años. El joven de cabello azul recordó en un fugaz instante los momentos compartidos a su lado desde la infancia. Ese semblante decidido había sido siempre característico en ella desde muy pequeña. Theron no podría olvidar aquella ocasión en la que Narella lo protegió valientemente de un par de malandrines que intentaban golpearlo.

—_Separados somos débiles_ —le había dicho la niña en esa ocasión, guiñándole un ojo—._ ¡Pero juntos somos invencibles! No estás solo, amigo mío._

Aquellas palabras y aquella imagen quedaron grabadas para siempre en su mente.

La burlona y sonora risa de la finlandesa Mirja, devolvió al joven Santo al presente.

—Como siempre aparentando valor y espíritu de protección hacia tu amiga —comentó irónica la Guardiana de cabellera violeta—. Me parece estúpido que te preocupes más por el bienestar de esa mocosa, que por el tuyo propio. No entiendo qué beneficio obtienes al sacrificarte tanto. Tan solo se trata de tu compañera.

—Se ve que no entiendes lo poderoso que puede ser el vínculo de una amistad sincera —le contestó el aludido, observándola con extrañeza—. Soy yo el que no entiende cómo puede existir alguien tan egoísta como tú. ¿Acaso no te importa el bienestar de tu compañero?

—Por supuesto que no —le respondió tajante—. Lo que ocurra a Rasmus me tiene sin cuidado. A decir verdad, eso de luchar en equipo me parece un fastidio. Siempre he peleado sola.

—Ella tiene razón —afirmó el Zorro Polar, reincorporándose—. La única relación que compartimos es la de dos compañeros siguiendo las órdenes de nuestra diosa, al igual que ustedes dos.

—Te equivocas, Guardián —intervino la doncella de Sextante, a la vez que se ponía de pie apoyándose en el hombro de Theron—. Les demostraremos a ambos el poder de nuestra amistad.

Ni Narella ni Theron tenían fuerza para continuar la batalla. Las serias heridas y el severo maltrato que habían recibido de sus rivales, consiguieron mermar sus fuerzas. Apenas y podían mantenerse en pie apoyándose en el cuerpo del otro.

—Había olvidado la última vez que estuvimos tan cerca el uno del otro —le susurró el Unicornio a Narella—. Recuerdo que en aquella ocasión fue el calor de nuestros cuerpos lo que nos ayudó a sobrevivir.

La Amazona de Bronce clavó su sorprendida mirada rosa en su amigo. Contrario a lo que ella creía, la experiencia que afianzó su amistad, todavía estaba viva en la memoria de Theron.

—Lo recuerdo bien —reaccionó ella con una cálida sonrisa—. Éramos solo unos pequeños intentando buscar el camino a Rodorio, cuando nos perdimos en medio de una fuerte tormenta. La noche cayó y el frío amenazaba con quitarnos la vida, así que nos abrazamos y nos dimos el calor necesario para sobrevivir.

—Exactamente. Y ahora que siento nuevamente la calidez de tu cuerpo, sé que podemos salir victoriosos de esta batalla, al igual que en esa ocasión.

Las palabras de su amigo consiguieron devolverle la seguridad a Narella.

—Debo admitir que tu calor, tu presencia y tu sola sonrisa consiguen reconfortarme y darme ánimo para continuar —le confesó la joven con el rostro ruborizado—. Sé que cuando estoy a tu lado, no puedo fallar. Al igual que en aquella ocasión, puedo sentir como nuestros corazones laten en un solo pulso vital.

La fuerza cósmica combinada de la pareja de bronce se elevaba de manera increíble. El color púrpura del aura de Theron y el color rosa claro de la de Narella se habían tornado en un brillante dorado, lo cual provocó que sus contrincantes se alarmaran sobremanera.

—¡¿Pero qué… clase de poder es este?! —titubeó la Guardiana de armadura verde oscuro, contemplando el bosque intensamente iluminado —¡No me digas que entre ambos alcanzaron el…!

—Así es, Mirja —le interrumpió su compañero—. ¡Los Caballeros de Bronce están a punto de alcanzar el Séptimo Sentido!

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Un anuncio. Hace algún tiempo creé una pequeña página en facebook sobre esta historia, allí podrán ver dibujos y actualizaciones de la misma._

_Gracias por leer este capítulo. Nos vemos el próximo sábado en una entrega más de esta saga. Un abrazo desde Ecuador._

_Próxima actualización: Sábado, 25 de agosto de 2012._


	20. LOS LAZOS DE AMISTAD DE NARELLA Y THERON

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores._

_Hemos llegado a la publicación continua de 20 capítulos y no podría estar más agradecido por el apoyo recibido hasta ahora. Gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia semana a semana y gracias también a quienes me apoyan con sus reviews. Muchas gracias a Hikaru Kino88 y a Pegasasu no Saya por sus comentarios._

_Continúa la batalla…_

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20: ¡FORTALEZA! LOS LAZOS DE AMISTAD DE NARELLA Y THERON**

* * *

==Ruinas del Santuario de Atenea==

Casi arrastrando su pierna derecha, Kiki se las arregló para regresar al Santuario. A pesar de los impecables primeros auxilios que le practicó Mar en Rodorio, las recientes heridas del Santo todavía estaban abiertas, así que le costó mucho llegar al lugar en el que libró una terrible batalla hace varias horas.

Las lesiones que tenía en todo el cuerpo hicieron agónico su trayecto, y para rematar, el lemuriano había llevado su armadura a espaldas; ya que tristemente descubrió que no podía encender su cosmos y por lo tanto era incapaz de vestir nuevamente su ropaje dorado. Su reciente esfuerzo de despertar el Último Sentido lo había dejado sin energías.

—Sin duda Mar es una mujer admirable —se dijo a sí mismo, contemplando por inercia las ruinas a las que fue reducida la Primera Casa—. A pesar de no poder caminar, me llevó hasta Rodorio en su silla de ruedas. No debió ser nada fácil para ella transportar mi peso y el de mi armadura por un camino tan largo.

Kiki no era más que un humano común en ese momento, pero a pesar de sus heridas se armó de convicción para regresar al recinto de su diosa. Su calidad humana y su orgullo de Caballero Dorado le obligaron a buscar sobrevivientes y recuperar la armadura de Tauro. Él creía que eso era lo menos que podía hacer al ya no poder apoyar a sus compañeros en la lucha contra los dioses, al menos por el momento.

A pesar de haber derrotado a un dios tan poderoso como Viracocha, el joven castaño no estaba satisfecho, y decidió apoyar a Atenea aunque su cosmos se haya extinguido.

—¡Señor Kiki! —lo llamó indignada una voz conocida.

El Santo se estaba encaramando sobre un sendero de rocas que daba hacia lo que antes era Tauro, cuando aquella suave voz femenina llamó su atención y lo obligó a girarse.

—¡Mar, eres tú! —exclamó asombrado el Santo de Aries, al ver a la muchacha de cabellera negra arribando a la escena en su silla de ruedas.

—¡Señor Caballero, no debió dejarme sola en Rodorio! —le reclamó ella, clavándole sus tristes ojos celestes—. ¡Me preocupé por usted!

—Lo siento, en verdad. Suponía que no me dejarías partir hacia el Santuario y por eso me fui sin avisarte. Además, no quería involucrarte en esta batalla, ni ponerte en peligro.

—Pero sus heridas todavía no han sido…

Un fuerte estrépito retumbó en las lejanías del Santuario, llamando la atención de ambos. A lo lejos, Kiki y Mar pudieron ver un intenso resplandor negro acercándoseles a gran velocidad. Aquella luz negra chocó violentamente cerca de la chica, derribándola de su silla de ruedas.

—¡Mar!

El Ariano soltó por impulso la caja de su armadura, y corrió hacia la joven dispuesto a socorrerla. Aunque estaba aturdida y confundida, por fortuna el impacto no la había lastimado.

—Estoy bien, señor Kiki —afirmó, reincorporándose a su silla con la ayuda del Santo—. ¿Pero qué era esa cosa que nos atacó?

Cuando se disipó la nube de polvo que levantó la colisión, para los dos fue visible una caja de pandora tan negra como el carbón. En una de sus caras laterales estaba tallada la figura de una mujer haciendo el ademán de acariciarse el cabello.

—¿Qué hace aquí esta _pandora box_? —se preguntó sorprendido el Ariano, reconociendo el contenedor de aquel extraño ropaje azabache—. ¡Es la armadura de Cabellera de Berenice!

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema, Cementerio de los Héroes==

Tras soltarse de la 'Gran Captura' y mostrar la armadura violeta oscuro que escondía bajo su vestido, la Guardiana celta Aibhill de Banshee dejó libre su nociva aura cósmica. Aquella espesa bruma negra le dio una apariencia aún más amenazante al lugar.

—Eras tan joven, Anna de Andrómeda —profirió entre sollozos la pelirroja—. Pensar que no podrás disfrutar de la vida, enamorarte ni tener una familia es algo que entristece mi corazón.

—¡No digas cosas que no tienen sentido, Aibhill! —la interrumpió sin temor la aludida—. ¡Si quieres mi vida entonces ven por ella de una buena vez!

—'Premonición Fatal' —susurró con un hilo de voz la Guardiana, evocando el nombre de su técnica.

Aquel vapor negro pareció espesarse y cubrir la totalidad del macabro cementerio. La rápida reacción de la Amazona fue erigir su 'Defensa Rodante' en un intento por alejar aquellos peligrosos efluvios negros. Por desgracia, su esfuerzo no fue suficiente y no pudo evitar que sus pulmones se llenaran de ese maloliente gas, cuyo desagradable aroma por poco le provocó el vómito.

Un profundo sentimiento de tristeza invadió a Anna. Su cabeza daba vueltas en medio de su angustiante confusión, en medio de la cual se formó una secuencia de imágenes en su cabeza, acaparando su atención por completo.

Lo único que podía vislumbrar la muchacha castaña era la figura de su maestro Shun. El Santo de Oro se encontraba de espaldas a ella en actitud desafiante, ya que parecía estar enfrentando a alguien. Y en efecto, Virgo se encontraba en medio de una mortal batalla contra la mismísima Morrigan.

Al ver esta escena, Anna se desesperó y quiso correr hacia su mentor para ayudarlo, mas una extraña fuerza la inmovilizaba convirtiéndola en tan solo una espectadora de aquella encarnizada lucha.

El furioso combate entre la diosa y el humano continuó en igualdad de condiciones. Sin embargo, la guardia baja del Caballero durante milisegundos se convirtió en un error fatal. Morrigan no desaprovechó la oportunidad para atravesar sin piedad el corazón de su víctima. Su filosa mano atravesó sin problemas la armadura de Virgo y se clavó profusamente cual espada en el pecho del estupefacto hombre de cabellera verde.

Anna vio con desesperada impotencia como una incontenible cantidad del líquido vital caía a chorros a los pies de su maestro. Tras un ahogado grito seco, Shun cayó inerte sobre un enorme charco formado por su propia sangre, a la vez que la deidad céltica reía con incontrolable malicia.

—¿Mi maestro está… muerto? —balbuceó Andrómeda con las pupilas dilatadas a causa de la incredulidad.

Aquella horrible imagen provocó que lágrimas de dolor nacieran espontáneamente de sus ojos verdes.

—¡No lo acepto! —gritó, en un intento por recuperar el control y volver a la realidad—. ¡Esto debe ser una ilusión provocada por Aibhill!

—No lo es, Anna —intervino la Guardiana, avanzando lentamente hacia su indefensa rival—. Mi técnica muestra el sentimiento de pura tristeza que sentirás en el momento en el que veas esta imagen en un futuro cercano. Como mensajera de la muerte que soy, puedo ver la fatalidad del futuro…

—No te creo… esta es una trampa para engañarme…

—¿Acaso no es real la tristeza que sientes ahora mismo? ¿Acaso no te sentiste morir junto con tu maestro?

—Entonces lo que vi y lo que sentí… ¿será real…? —farfulló incrédula la doncella de Bronce, desplomándose abatida de rodillas.

Soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones en un sonoro suspiro, dejó caer los brazos en señal de rendición.

Tras la desaparición de la bruma y la imagen de Shun y Morrigan, la usual espontaneidad y energía de Anna se vieron reemplazadas por el desánimo y la desesperanza. Su cuerpo y su alma habían sido desprovistos de toda fuerza y espíritu de lucha. En pocas palabras, la joven perdió la voluntad de vivir.

—Ya todo terminó, Anna —la reconfortó Aibhill arrodillándose frente a ella, para luego enjugar con sus dedos las lágrimas que seguían recorriendo su rostro.

La Guardiana posó cuidadosamente ambas manos en las mejillas de la indefensa Amazona para levantarle la cara y observarla mejor. Anna no opuso resistencia.

—Una jovencita linda como tú no debería estar sufriendo así. Déjame hacer algo bueno por ti.

La joven de Andrómeda se dejó llevar por un tierno y cálido abrazo de su oponente. Aibhill rodeó con sus brazos a la muchacha de una manera tan delicada y suave, que por un corto instante la chica sintió auténtica paz a pesar de la muerte que la rodeaba.

—Yo… ya no quiero pelear más —balbuceó la castaña, respondiendo al abrazo con otro más intenso—. ¡No quiero ver a mi maestro morir así!

La tristeza de Anna se convirtió en un miedo tan puro y abrumador, que lo único que pudo hacer fue refugiarse en la calidez del cuerpo de Aibhill.

—Tranquilízate, Anna. Ya no habrá necesidad de más batallas —le dijo la joven en armadura púrpura, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura—. Aunque tu destino era ser sepultada bajo esa lápida grabada con tu nombre, he decidido que tu muerte no será necesaria. Desde ahora ambas seremos mensajeras de la muerte. Serás una Banshee conmigo…

El abrazo que al principio se sentía cálido y reconfortante, en ese momento se tornó incómodo y malintencionado. Aibhill aumentó la presión de sus brazos, hasta el punto en el que la armadura de bronce de Andrómeda empezó a resquebrajarse.

* * *

==Inmediaciones del Santuario de Atenea. Bosque de Pangrati==

—¡Esto es estupendo! —exclamó el Guardián encapuchado con emoción—. ¡Mientras más se resistan, más me regocijaré viendo su sangre!

—No es momento para decir cosas como esas —le reprendió la doncella de Sauce—. Deja que yo los detenga antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

Mirja hizo a un lado a su aliado con relativa tranquilidad. Repentinamente había borrado la sorpresa de su rostro, para transformarla en una misteriosa sonrisa, la cual no pasó desapercibida por Rasmus. Su aguda perspicacia le hizo notar que la Guardiana ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Algo planeas Mirja… Desde el comienzo mi instinto me decía que no debía confiar en ti.

Ella no respondió a las acusaciones y simplemente le dio la espalda al Zorro Polar.

Una idea golpeó de repente la mente del hombre en armadura negra.

—Ahora entiendo… quieres acabar con esos dos para tomar todo el crédito ante nuestra diosa. Así solo tú quedarías bien con mi señora Mielikki…

—No te metas, Rasmus —refunfuñó la inculpada, arrugando la nariz—. Tuviste tu oportunidad de acabarlos y no pudiste hacerlo.

—También desperdiciaste tu oportunidad cuando esa niña vio a través de tu técnica —aseguró el de cabellera blanca, posando su furiosa mirada carmesí sobre la mujer finlandesa—. ¡No tienes ningún derecho de tomar la vida de esos guerreros antes que yo!

Ese fue el inicio de una acalorada discusión entre los Guardianes. Era evidente que no congeniaban, ya que ambos ansiaban ganarse el agrado de su diosa por su propia cuenta. Ambos protectores de Mielikki llegaron al extremo de forcejear, en un intento egoísta por atacar primero a los Santos.

Mientras la reyerta entre compañeros tenía lugar, Narella y Theron permanecían juntos espalda con espalda. Los Caballeros de Bronce armonizaron su energía cósmica hasta combinarla, obteniendo así el Séptimo Sentido. Ambos jóvenes mostraban un semblante tranquilo y mantenían los ojos cerrados. Sus almas se habían convertido en una sola.

—_«¿Lo sientes, Narella? Es justo como en aquel entonces»._

—_«No, amigo_ —le corrigió ella sonriendo—. _En esta ocasión, el sentimiento es mucho más intenso»._

—_«Tienes razón. Ahora estoy seguro de que podemos vencer. Tu amistad y el calor de tu cosmos me han dado el valor para ejecutar una nueva técnica que he estado desarrollando»._

Escuchar estas palabras de su amigo provocó que la doncella esbozara una ligera sonrisa. En tono cómplice le comunicó lo siguiente:

—_«Vaya, entonces tú también has desarrollado una nueva técnica»._

Theron se sorprendió al enterarse que su amiga poseía un ken propio. Al ser la Amazona de Sextante una guerrera de apoyo, suponía que no contaba con ninguna técnica conocida.

—¡Entonces acabemos con esto de una vez, amiga! ¡Demostremos el inmenso poder de nuestro vínculo de amistad! —vociferó el Santo, atrayendo la atención de los Guardianes, quienes detuvieron su discusión para observar alarmados a sus rivales.

—¡Por Atenea y por la paz en la Tierra! —exclamó Narella, levantando ambos brazos hacia el cielo a manera de plegaria—. ¡'Conjunción de las Estrellas'!

Los cuerpos celestes que conformaban la constelación del Sextante parecieron brillar con mayor intensidad. A los presentes les dio la impresión de que fue la misma formación estelar, la que le otorgó un gran poder a su representante en la Tierra. Las pupilas de Narella cambiaron de rosa a dorado, para luego iluminar las cuencas de sus ojos con una intensa luz de la misma tonalidad. Tras esto, un par de letales rayos luminosos fueron despedidos de sus ojos a gran velocidad.

—¡Esta es la verdadera fuerza de los Caballeros de Bronce! —rugió Theron, extendiendo los brazos con autoridad—. ¡'Destello Infinito de Unicornio'!

Un hermoso y flamante unicornio de luz dorada se formó tras la evocación del nombre de esa técnica inédita. Aquella figura etérea arremetió a toda prisa contra los Guardianes, galopando a vertiginosa velocidad. Mientras más avanzaba, su cuerno se tornaba más amenazante.

Las técnicas de ambos Santos colisionaron entre sí, fusionándose en una enorme ráfaga de luz.

—¡Es imposible que dos Caballeros de Bronce alcancen un nivel de poder como este! —gritó incrédula la mujer de cabello violeta, durante la transición con el impacto de las técnicas combinadas—. ¡Pero aunque hayan aumentado su poder, no les será suficiente para detenerme! ¡'Escudo de la Naturaleza'!

Mirja erigió una férrea pared de energía formada con el máximo poder de cosmos que fue capaz de desatar. Al chocar la luz dorada contra el muro de cosmos verde, este consiguió frenar su avance. No obstante, el poder de los Santos de Atenea empezaba a vencer la defensa de la Guardiana.

—¡No te quedes allí sin hacer nada, Rasmus! ¡Ayúdame a reforzar la barrera o ambos moriremos!

Al ver su propia existencia amenazada, el Guardián hizo caso a regañadientes a la sugerencia de su compañera. Tras posar su mano sobre la hombrera de la armadura de Sauce, se puso en la tarea de apoyar a su portadora con su máximo cosmos posible.

—¡Demonios! —maldijo Rasmus, al sentir el poder de los Caballeros elevándose más todavía—. ¡Si hubiéramos trabajado en equipo desde el principio, nada de esto habría ocurrido!

La 'Conjunción de las Estrellas' fusionada con el 'Destello Infinito de Unicornio' consiguieron destrozar la defensa de los Guardianes de Mielikki, para luego impactar de lleno contra sus estupefactos objetivos.

En medio de su incredulidad, la existencia y los cosmos de Mirja y Rasmus fueron desintegrados por la mortal energía dorada. La amenaza que ambos representaban fue completamente exterminada.

Tras dispersarse la luz y volver la calma al Bosque de Pangrati, los Santos de Unicornio y Sextante, cayeron de rodillas tras el agotador esfuerzo.

Al sentir los extintos cosmos de sus contrincantes, Theron no pudo ocultar su regocijo.

—¡Lo logramos, amiga! ¡Juntos pudimos vencer a los Guardianes!

Cuando el Santo se giró para abrazarla, ella repentinamente le dio la espalda.

—Theron, no me mires, por favor —rogó apesadumbrada la joven, a la vez que intentaba cubrir su rostro con las manos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Narella? —le preguntó el Unicornio, acercándosele con preocupación.

Cuando el joven de cabello azul oscuro tomó a la Amazona de Sextante por los hombros y la encaró, fue testigo de una imagen que lo horrorizaría de por vida: Su amiga tenía los ojos cerrados, pero de sus párpados brotaba una incontenible cantidad de sangre. El tremendo esfuerzo de ejecutar su nueva técnica, la había dejado ciega.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Uff… qué batalla… Bueno, aprovecho esta oportunidad para compartir con ustedes algunas fichas de mis personajes originales:

* * *

**FICHAS DE PERSONAJES ORIGINALES – CABALLEROS DE BRONCE**

**Constelación de UNICORNIO:** _Theron _

**Edad: **17 años.

**Altura:** 1,77 cm.

**Peso:** 65 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 12 de enero.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** A.

**Lugar de Nacimiento: **Luxor, Egipto.

**Apariencia Física:** Piel clara, cabello azul oscuro, ojos negros. Complexión física normal. Semblante decidido.

**Perfil Psicológico:** De carácter fuerte e intenciones nobles, el joven Theron hace honor a su recién obtenido título de Santo de Atenea. La estricta tutela de su maestra Shaina fortaleció su personalidad y su sentido de protección hacia los más débiles a través de los años.

Pese a que la mayoría del tiempo se deja llevar por su instinto y sus sentimientos, el nuevo Unicornio es capaz de encontrar su calma interior gracias al apoyo y compañía de su inseparable amiga, la doncella de bronce de Sextante, con quien ha desarrollado una fuerte amistad desde muy tierna edad.

Son precisamente la determinación y valentía de su mejor amiga, los modelos que Theron ha tomado para forjar su propia personalidad.

* * *

**Constelación de SEXTANTE:** _Narella_

**Edad:** 17 años

**Altura:** 1,70 cm

**Peso:** 56 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento: **21 de noviembre.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** O.

**Lugar de Nacimiento: **Génova, Italia.

**Apariencia Física:** Piel clara, cabellera color rosa claro hasta media espalda, grandes y hermosos ojos rosas. Figura atractiva y esbelta. Semblante amable e infantil.

**Perfil Psicológico:** Calmada y reflexiva en batalla, la joven Narella es la perfecta Guerrera de apoyo para las tropas de Atenea. Su capacidad de reflexión y análisis bajo presión se complementan maravillosamente con su prodigiosa visión.

Aunque Narella muestra la seriedad que requiere su rango de Amazona de Bronce, en el fondo es una chica sensible de cálido corazón. Aspecto de su personalidad que solo su amigo Theron conoce desde la infancia.

Su maestra Shaina hizo un excelente trabajo al inculcar en su mente la idea de siempre luchar hasta el final y jamás rendirse, a pesar de lo fuerte que pueda ser el enemigo. De igual forma se le instruyó para que no se amedrente a pesar de no poseer técnicas de batalla.

* * *

**FICHAS DE PERSONAJES ORIGINALES – CABALLEROS MISTERIOSOS DE ATENEA**

**Constelación de CABELLERA DE BERENICE:** _Mar_

**Edad:** 15 años.

**Altura:** 1,69 cm.

**Peso:** 57 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento: **13 de diciembre.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** AB.

**Lugar de Nacimiento: **Rodorio, Grecia.

**Apariencia Física:** Piel clara, largo cabello negro, ojos celestes. Figura delicada. Semblante cálido y amable. La joven Mar no puede caminar, se moviliza en silla de ruedas.

**Perfil Psicológico:** Mar es una chica alegre a quien le encanta hacer amigos y ayudar a las demás personas. Por tal razón estaba gustosa de ayudar a su padre como enfermera en el hospital de Rodorio.

De personalidad sensible, amable y comprensiva; la muchacha siempre ve la vida con optimismo. El hecho de no poder caminar nunca ha sido un impedimento para ella, ya que siempre intenta salir adelante mostrando una cálida sonrisa a pesar de vivir circunstancias adversas.

Mar es una persona extraordinaria, con una calidad humana que la impulsa a siempre querer ayudar a su prójimo.

* * *

**FICHAS DE PERSONAJES ORIGINALES – GUARDIANES DE LOS DIOSES**

**Representante de ZORRO POLAR:** _Rasmus (Guardián de los Animales de Ajatar)._

**Dios Protector: **Mielikki, deidad finlandesa del bosque y de la caza.

**Edad: **25 años.

**Altura:** 1,85 cm.

**Peso:** 74 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 28 de junio.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** AB.

**Lugar de Nacimiento: **Rovaniemi, Finlandia.

**Apariencia Física:** Albino: Piel casi blanca, cabello corto blanco, ojos rojos. Complexión física esbelta. Semblante demente y mirada asesina.

**Perfil Psicológico:** El Guardián de Zorro Polar tiene un enfermo gusto por la sangre de sus víctimas. Es un asesino sádico que disfruta persiguiendo, acorralando y torturando a quien desea matar. Le emociona la violencia y el miedo de los más débiles. Se divierte con su sufrimiento y resistencia a morir.

La mayoría del tiempo prefiere acechar en las sombras a sus objetivos y asesinarlos sin ser visto, pero en otras ocasiones le gusta mostrarse para producir más miedo y extender el dolor de sus oponentes, para así contemplar su sangre con mayor emoción…

**Técnicas: **—'Sigilo Salvaje'.

* * *

**Representante de SAUCE:** _Mirja (Guardiana del Bosque de Luonnotar)._

**Dios Protector: **Mielikki, deidad finlandesa del bosque y de la caza.

**Edad: **23 años.

**Altura:** 1,73 cm.

**Peso:** 59 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 16 de mayo.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** B.

**Lugar de Nacimiento: **Mariehamn, Finlandia.

**Apariencia Física:** Piel muy clara, cabello lacio hasta la cintura color violeta, ojos miel. Complexión física normal. Semblante arrogante y lleno de superioridad.

**Perfil Psicológico:** El egoísmo y el individualismo son los principales rasgos de su personalidad. Solo busca su propio beneficio sin importarle nada ni nadie.

La doncella de Sauce ha pasado la mayoría de su vida en la absoluta soledad, y por tal razón la humanidad ha dejado de importarle, ya que no tiene ningún vínculo afectivo con ninguna persona. En su mundo, solo existe ella misma.

Al no importarle nada más que su propio bienestar, Mirja es capaz de una crueldad extrema, resaltada con la potente risa burlona que nace de sus labios, cuando ve la desgracia de su prójimo.

**Técnicas: **—'La Maldición de Luonnotar' —'Escudo de la Naturaleza'.

* * *

**Representante de BANSHEE:** _Aibhill (Guardiana del Cementerio de los Héroes)_

**Dios Protector: **Morrigan, deidad celta de la muerte y la oscuridad.

**Edad: **19 años.

**Altura:** 1,65 cm.

**Peso:** 56 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 7 de septiembre.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** O.

**Lugar de Nacimiento: **Galway, Irlanda.

**Apariencia Física:** Piel pálida, cabello rojo desordenado, un profundo negro cubre la totalidad de sus ojos. Complexión física delgada y débil. Semblante extremadamente triste.

**Perfil Psicológico:** La incontenible tristeza que siente Aibhill es tan abrumadora, que su sonoro llanto sería capaz de conmover a cualquiera.

La vida de la joven Guardiana está marcada por un constante y profundo emocional. Esto debido al cruel destino de muerte que es capaz de vislumbrar en sus visiones.

Las incontenibles lágrimas que derrama en todo momento son el reflejo de su constante sufrimiento por la muerte de los demás.

**Técnicas: **—'Premoción Fatal' —'Grito de la Muerte desde Annwn*'.

_(*) Annwn: Inframundo Celta._

* * *

_Gracias por acompañarme en esta entrega. Nos leemos la próxima semana en la siguiente. Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_

_Próxima actualización: Sábado 1 de septiembre de 2012._


	21. LOS RECUERDOS DE ANNA

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores. Llego tarde para la actualización, pero no he olvidado subir el capítulo de esta semana._

_Muchas gracias a las personas que toman su tiempo para leer esta saga y muchas gracias también a las personas que me apoyan con sus comentarios. Una mención especial para Hikaru Kino88, Pegasasu no Saya, Tot12, Mar, Nick y Luz. Gracias por mantener este fic con vida._

_Antes de comenzar, quiero dar un anuncio importante: Les cuento que esta semana estuve preparando un documento en formato pdf que recopila los primeros 20 capítulos de esta historia. Al archivo que compartiré en facebook, lo he llamado 'Volumen I' y está leído y releído para corregir errores de forma. Además está elaborado en un formato que les será agradable a la vista para la lectura. También recopilé las fichas de personajes originales que han aparecido hasta ahora, así como los dibujos y las colorizaciones con autorización escrita y notariada de mi amiga Alalá, que es quien les da vida a mis dibujos con excelentes colores._

_Pues bien, he subido ese pdf a cuatro servidores distintos, los enlaces los encontrarán, como les decía, en la página oficial del face._

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21: ¡LA UNIÓN ENTRE MAESTRO Y ALUMNA!: LOS RECUERDOS DE ANNA**

* * *

==Ruinas del Santuario de Atenea==

Kiki y Mar permanecían inmóviles observando con atención la recién aparecida armadura de Cabellera de Berenice.

—Desde tiempos mitológicos, Atenea ha tenido bajo su control ochenta y ocho armaduras que representan a las constelaciones del firmamento —empezó a explicarle el joven Aries a la muchacha—. De entre esas ochenta y ocho armaduras, cuarenta y ocho pertenecen a los Santos llamados de Bronce, veinticuatro a los Caballeros de Plata y las doce más poderosas a los Santos de Oro. Sin embargo, si tomamos en cuenta tal distribución y sumamos esa cantidad de armaduras, el resultado sería ochenta y cuatro. Esa diferencia se explica porque existen cuatro cloths de material desconocido, las cuales no son ni de bronce, ni de plata, ni de oro. Precisamente la armadura de Cabellera de Berenice pertenece a esa categoría. Se dice que fue fabricada con hilos de oricalco fundidos con la sangre de la misma Atenea.

—Entiendo, señor Kiki. Pero eso no explica el porqué de la presencia espontánea de esa armadura…

La caja de pandora contenedora de la misteriosa armadura se abrió repentinamente, revelando el object de Cabellera de Berenice. La inmutable efigie de la mujer acariciándose el cabello parecía rebosar de cosmos propio.

—Esto es extraño… La armadura parece estar reaccionando a tu presencia, Mar…

Y en efecto, aquel ropaje negro cual carbón resonaba con ímpetu al encontrarse a pocos metros de la chica en silla de ruedas.

Las placas metálicas que conformaban la armadura se desprendieron para ensamblarse sobre el cuerpo de la incrédula Mar, quien al ser vestida por el ropaje negro de Coma Berenices, fue derribada de su silla de ruedas y se mantuvo inmóvil sobre la tierra en medio de su confusión.

Kiki no perdió tiempo, y en un intento por ayudarla a reincorporarse nuevamente, corrió hacia ella. No obstante, se detuvo asombrado al sentir que la muchacha emanaba un inmenso cosmos de la misma tonalidad que la de su armadura.

—Señor Kiki… Yo soy solo una chica normal. No entiendo porqué esta armadura me escogió como su portadora —expresó con voz trémula la, al parecer, Guerrera de Atenea—. Además, esta energía negra que cubre mi cuerpo me está asustando.

—Tranquilízate, Mar. Tampoco entiendo lo que ocurre, pero te puedo asegurar que esa cloth no te hará daño. Es muy poco usual que una armadura escoja como su portadora a una persona que no ha entrenado para obtenerla. Recuerdo que mi maestro Mû en una ocasión me dijo que…

El Ariano detuvo sus palabras al ver que las piernas de la chica de cabellera negra empezaron a moverse. Su recién despertado cosmos le había devuelto la capacidad de caminar, aunque la joven parecía no estar consciente de ese hecho todavía. Seguía impactada por el shock de verse vistiendo una armadura.

—¡Mar, tus piernas! —le hizo notar el Caballero, señalándole esa parte de su cuerpo—. ¡Ya no necesitarás tu silla de ruedas!

Aún recostada en el suelo, la muchacha flexionó las rodillas para notar con emoción que había recuperado la sensibilidad en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Aún incrédula, Mar disfrutó el momento en el que se reincorporó por sus propios medios. Aquel instante maravilloso le pareció un hermoso sueño.

Tras dar un par de pasos entre lágrimas de emoción, el impulso de la chica fue dar un gran salto hacia Kiki y abrazarlo alegre por el cuello.

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema. Cementerio de los Héroes==

—«Mi… armadura está… siendo destrozada…» —pensó Anna de Andrómeda, con una opaca mirada que parecía perderse en el vacío negro de aquel macabro escenario—. «Si la muerte es el destino de mi maestro… entonces no dejaré que muera solo… Yo lo acompañaré en la eternidad».

La joven de bronce había sido consumida completamente por la 'Premonición Fatal' de Aibhill. El hermoso verde de sus ojos fue reemplazado por un sombrío gris.

Con la excusa de convertirla en una Banshee, la Guardiana no desaprovechó la oportunidad para intentar destruir la cloth de bronce de su víctima. Poco le faltaba para quebrarle las protecciones de los hombros con su malicioso abrazo.

Pero algo sucedió: La cadena triangular de Andrómeda arremetió contra la agresora de su propietaria. Aibhill se vio obligada a dar un gran salto hacia atrás para esquivarla. Y aunque la piel desprotegida por la armadura de su brazo salió severamente lastimada, a la joven pelirroja parecía no importarle el dolor físico. Su sufrimiento era emocional y seguía concentrado en su contrincante.

—No fuiste tú quien se resistió a mi técnica, fue esa cadena la que me atacó por voluntad propia —aseveró apesadumbrada la céltica—. No entiendo porque esa arma se mueve si su dueña no tiene voluntad ni para levantar sus propios brazos.

En medio del profundo trance de tristeza en el que se encontraba la muchacha castaña, ligeros atisbos de lucidez despertaron en su mente. El brillo de la cadena circular, que por voluntad propia había erigido su 'Defensa Rodante' para protegerla; la sacaba poco a poco de aquel pesado letargo.

—¿Mi armadura… me está protegiendo? —balbuceó la chica de bronce con dificultad, al ver las cadenas danzando amenazantemente en un claro intento por cuidarla—. Entonces… a esto se refería mi maestro…

Recuerdos que la chica jamás olvidaría se apoderaron en ese instante de su mente.

* * *

==Hace siete años. Santuario de Atenea==

La tarde casi caía en el pacífico recinto de la diosa de la sabiduría. Había sido una dura jornada de entrenamiento para el Caballero de Bronce Shun de Andrómeda, quien tras horas de una extenuante rutina física, se encontraba descansando sobre una roca de mármol. Su serena mirada verde estaba absorta en el cielo.

—«Vale la pena entrenar duro cada día —reflexionó Andrómeda, contemplando sonriente las nubes teñidas de anaranjado por el sol vespertino—. Mi recompensa de cada día es saber que observaré este hermoso crepúsculo que me da tanta paz».

El sonido de unos pasos interrumpió sus pensamientos. Cuando se volteó, advirtió la presencia de un hombre ataviado de pies a cabeza con una larga vestimenta marrón que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Su rostro no era visible.

—Señor Shun —lo llamó aquel sacerdote con tono respetuoso —ha llegado desde Alemania la niña que desde hoy se convertirá en su alumna. Por favor, haga de ella una digna sucesora de su armadura de bronce.

—No te preocupes, Richter. Aunque no tengo experiencia como tutor, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer de ella una mujer de bien —respondió el Santo de Bronce con una amable sonrisa—. Pero dime, ¿dónde está ella?

—Justamente viene conmigo.

Una pequeña niña castaña, quien no pasaría de los ocho años, asomó su carita asiéndose a la túnica del sacerdote. Con desconfiada curiosidad, elevó su mirada para observar al hombre con quien conversaba el encapuchado que la había llevado a ese extraño lugar.

Shun se arrodilló y le extendió la mano con delicadeza. Aquel gesto invitaba a la pequeña a salir del refugio en el que se había convertido la capa de Richter, sin embargo, al ver a aquel hombre de cabello verde vistiendo esa rara armadura de tonalidades rojas, la chiquilla se intimidó y se escondió más en la ropa del sacerdote. Parecía una fierecilla acorralada.

—Vamos, no seas tímida —le dijo el Caballero, observándola con ternura—. Al menos dime tu nombre.

—Anna… —dijo casi en voz baja—. ¡Y no… no soy tímida! —añadió cambiando completamente de actitud.

Dando un decidido salto, la pequeña Anna encaró al Caballero de Andrómeda. Sus vivaces ojos verdes se posaron con determinación en el sorprendido Shun.

—No quiero estar en este feo lugar —refunfuñó, haciendo pucheros—. Y no necesito que nadie me enseñe nada. ¡Yo ya soy grande y me puedo cuidar sola!

A Shun se le escapó una risita cuando la niña le mostró la lengua en actitud de rebeldía. El siempre comprensivo Santo de Andrómeda no se tomó a pecho la mala actitud de quien sería su alumna.

—Anna es un lindo nombre para una linda jovencita que se puede cuidar sola. Me emociona mucho saber que una chica con tanta energía será quien vista mi querida armadura de Andrómeda.

La noche había caído y el silencio se hacía incómodo entre maestro y alumna. El sacerdote Richter había abandonado la escena hace horas, así que tras verse sola junto a Shun, la pequeña Anna no había sido nada discreta al demostrar su incomodidad de distintas formas. Era demasiado obvio que no congeniaban a causa de su notoria diferencia de personalidades.

Aunque Andrómeda sabía que como maestro debía ser severo en ocasiones, en especial con una joven tan altanera como Anna; también sabía que aunque quisiera ser estricto, no habría podido serlo debido a su tranquila y amable forma de ser. Shun no quería imponer su autoridad y por tal razón estaba dispuesto a ganarse sinceramente la confianza de la niña.

—Anna de Andrómeda suena bastante bien, ¿no crees?

La niña no respondió. En medio de su silencio, se encontraba abstraída observando con atención el firmamento nocturno, el cual se encontraba bellamente adornado por una infinidad de brillantes astros.

—¿Te gustan las estrellas, Anna?

—Sí… —le respondió secamente la aludida, aún dándole las espaldas a su maestro.

—Aquí en el Santuario las constelaciones se pueden ver más brillantes que en cualquier otra parte del mundo. Te gustará mucho esté lugar.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella, con una actitud un poco más suave.

El Santo logró captar la atención de la niña, quien por un instante se volteó para observarlo. La tranquilidad que transmitía aquel hombre de cabellera verde empezaba a influenciar poco a poco el comportamiento de su pupila.

—¿Cuál de todas es Andrómeda? —inquirió la jovencita con un poco de recelo.

Shun le señaló con emoción su formación estelar en el cielo, no obstante, Anna no supo identificarla.

—Solo son un montón de estrellas. No puedo ver en ninguna parte la figura de una mujer encadenada. Me está engañando, señor…

—Shun, mi nombre es Shun —se presentó al fin el Caballero—. Y descuida, podrás ver a Andrómeda en el cielo, solo debes crear un vínculo con nuestra constelación y entender el hecho de que eres una con ella.

—No le entiendo, señor Shun.

—Es simple, Anna. Todos los seres humanos nacemos bajo una estrella guía, la cual orienta nuestro destino. En tu caso, las estrellas dictan que tu constelación protectora es Andrómeda, y por lo tanto también estás predestinada a vestir esta armadura de bronce que ahora cubre mi cuerpo. Para mí sería todo un honor que algún día tú seas mi sucesora y que protejas a la diosa Atenea en mi lugar.

—No aceptaré eso, señor Shun —rezongó la chiquilla, desviándole engreída la mirada—. Yo misma seré quien dicte mi propio destino. Además, desde que puedo recordar, siempre he estado sola y no necesito de un simple pedazo de metal para protegerme.

—Una cloth no es solo una pieza de metal —le explicó el maestro con amable paciencia—. Siempre he considerado a mi armadura como una parte de mí. Dentro de esta cloth están grabados mis recuerdos, mi sufrimiento, mis lágrimas, pero también mi alegría, mi lealtad y mis más apreciados sentimientos. En eso consiste el vínculo del que te hablaba: en ser uno con tu armadura y tu constelación.

A la niña se le encendieron los ojos de emoción. Las palabras de su maestro consiguieron entusiasmarla.

—¿Y cree usted que su armadura también llegue a formar parte de mí?

—Estoy seguro de eso, Anna. El día de hoy te he escogido como la joven que continuará el legado de los Caballeros de Bronce en mi nombre —enalteció el Santo con emoción—. Acabas de decirme que estabas sola, pero no es así, porque desde ahora siempre estaré contigo. Y cuando portes esta armadura estaré más cerca de ti todavía, porque mi espíritu vive dentro de la cloth de Andrómeda. Jamás te sientas sola nuevamente, mi querida Anna. Yo te acompañaré y te protegeré desde ahora…

Anna sintió en ese momento la tierna calidez de su mentor. Sus palabras y su sonrisa la habían cautivado por primera vez.

Aquella pequeña niña, a la cual la vida había tratado mal hasta entonces, encontró en Shun el apoyo que creía no necesitar. Con una sincera sonrisa se le acercó y lo tomó tímidamente de la mano.

—Desde mañana… empezaremos mi entrenamiento, ¿cierto, maestro Shun? —preguntó la pequeña, sonrojándose al sentir el primer contacto con la tibia mano de Andrómeda.

—Me gustó que me llames 'maestro' por primera vez —comentó sonriente el hombre de cabellera verde—, pero si lo deseas puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Por hoy aprovecharemos esta hermosa noche para enseñarte sobre las constelaciones y el cosmos.

El vínculo entre maestro y alumna había nacido con las estrellas como testigos.

* * *

==Tiempo Actual. Maravilla Suprema. Cementerio de los Héroes==

Siete años habían pasado desde que Anna empezó su entrenamiento bajo la tutela de su maestro Shun. A sus quince años se encontraba en su primera misión como sucesora de Andrómeda. Y aunque la técnica de su oponente, la Guardiana celta Aibhill de Banshee, había conseguido mermar su capacidad de luchar, poco a poco la joven recuperaba su habitual espíritu al recordar las palabras del Santo de Oro.

—«Aunque me invada la tristeza…, no podría olvidar el día en el que lo conocí…» —se dijo a sí misma la Amazona, viendo como las cadenas se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

El brillo rosa que estas despedían le transmitía un sentimiento de acogedora calidez. Anna había recuperado el color verde y el resplandor decidido en sus ojos.

—«No fue solo el vínculo que tengo con mi armadura y constelación, lo que me protegió de Aibhill. ¡Mi maestro siempre está conmigo y me protege! ¡Ahora más que nunca siento su espíritu vivo dentro de la armadura de Andrómeda!»

La triste Guardiana retrocedió aún más al ver a Anna recuperándose de su técnica. La joven de bronce logró contrarrestar la 'Premonición Fatal', para regresar con más fuerza a la batalla.

* * *

==Inmediaciones del Santuario de Atenea. Jardín de Rosas Diabólicas Reales==

La inmensa cantidad de rosas rojas que cercaban el Santuario de Atenea, se veían marchitas e inofensivas. Cuando Helena de Piscis abandonó la Tierra, el hermoso y mortal jardín que ella había colocado para defender el Santuario de intrusos, se había convertido en un terreno estéril.

Caminando a paso lento pero firme, estaba Theron, Caballero de Bronce de Unicornio. El joven de cabellera azul oscuro llevaba en sus espaldas a su malherida compañera Narella, la Amazona de Bronce de Sextante.

Las severas heridas del Santo no eran nada en comparación con las de su amiga, ya que la muchacha continuaba sangrando a través de la profunda herida en su hombro, la cual había sido provocada por el Guardián finlandés que acababan de derrotar. No obstante, aquella lesión era poca cosa en comparación con su verdadero estado: Los ojos de la doncella habían sido seriamente lastimados tras la ejecución de su técnica inédita.

En repetidas ocasiones su maestra Shaina le había advertido sobre los peligros de liberar grandes cantidades de energía cósmica, por tal razón tuvo que aspirar a convertirse en una Amazona de apoyo. Su mentora le había explicado que nacer con la mejor vista, también le significaba tener unos ojos extremadamente sensibles. Y por desgracia, cuando la chica liberaba su cosmos en gran proporción, este se canalizaba de manera concentrada hacia sus ojos, dañándolos cada vez que alcanzaba sus límites.

La alumna, en lugar de ver esto como una desventaja, vio la oportunidad perfecta para desarrollar un ken que fue capaz de ser expulsado por la vía ocular. Narella estaba muy consciente de las consecuencias de utilizar por única vez aquella técnica. Ella sabía que sus ojos no resistirían la fuerza concentrada de su 'Séptimo Sentido' recién despertado, pero aún así decidió ejecutar su ken en un valiente gesto por obtener la victoria.

Theron actuó rápida y calmadamente al ver a su amiga herida, aplicándole unos impecables primeros auxilios para detener la hemorragia que emanaba de sus párpados. Una venda improvisada con una porción de su propia ropa sirvió para este fin.

—Nos encontramos cerca del Santuario, amiga —le comunicó el Unicornio en tono reconfortante—. Seguro encontraremos allí a la maestra o alguien que nos pueda ayudar.

La muchacha no respondió por unos segundos. El dolor que sentía en las cuencas de sus ojos era indescriptible, apenas y podía mantener la cordura.

—¿Estás despierta, Narella? —le preguntó el Santo con preocupación, volteándose ligeramente para verla. Ella pareció intuir que su compañero la observaba.

—Les dimos una buena paliza a esos Guardianes, ¿cierto, amigo? —bromeó la chica de cabellera rosa con una cálida sonrisa—. Te has convertido en un guerrero muy fuerte a través de todos estos años. ¡Me sorprendiste con esa técnica increíble!

—Quien me sorprendió fuiste tú. La 'Conjunción de las Estrellas' es un ken magnífico. Es una lástima que tu vista…

Theron detuvo la conversación, sintió imprudente pronunciar una frase de compasión conociendo lo fuerte y decidida que era su compañera de bronce. Pero, aunque Narella ya no podía ver, era capaz de leer los sentimientos de su amigo como si de un libro abierto se tratase.

—Valió la pena sacrificar mis ojos —replicó ella, acomodándose suavemente en la espalda de su protector—. Si lo reflexionamos bien, mi vista fue solo un pequeño precio a pagar en comparación con la protección de la Tierra. Por eso no me arrepiento de lo que hice, y espero que no te sientas mal por mi estado actual, amigo. Nuestra maestra estará muy orgullosa cuando nos vea.

—Tan positiva como siempre, Narella. Al final fuiste tú quien acabó tranquilizándome. Por eso creo que…

Algo enmudeció al Caballero, quien repentinamente detuvo su andar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó la joven, sintiendo como su compañero tensionaba los músculos de su espalda de repente—. ¿Qué es lo que ves?

Theron no respondió, aquella imagen lo dejó impactado: A la sombra de un árbol yacían inmóviles los Caballeros Dorados Kyrie de Escorpión y Eleison de Capricornio…

_Continuará…_

* * *

Eso es todo por esta semana. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Nos leemos el próximo sábado en la próxima entrega. Un abrazo desde Ecuador!

_Próxima actualización: Sábado 8 de septiembre de 2012._


	22. EL ATERRADOR GRITO DE LA BANSHEE

_Un saludo desde Ecuador para mis lectores._

_Un sábado más de actualización y aquí me tienen para compartir un capítulo más de esta saga. Primeramente quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen esta historia y a quienes me apoyan con sus comentarios. Muchas gracias Tot12 y Hikaru Kino88 por sus reviews ^^_

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22: ¡SUFRIMIENTO ETERNO!: EL ATERRADOR GRITO DE LA BANSHEE**

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema. Cementerio de los Héroes==

—¡No estoy sola en esta batalla, Aibhill! —le gritó la Amazona de Bronce a su rival con toda la potencia de su voz—. ¡Y no me convertiré en una fea llorona como tú!

La muchacha castaña recuperó su decidido semblante habitual. El temor y la tristeza habían abandonado definitivamente su corazón y en ese momento estaba dispuesta a obtener la victoria por cualquier medio, ya que ansiaba reencontrarse a su maestro.

—Será como quieras, Anna de Andrómeda…—replicó apesadumbrada la Guardiana—. Al rechazar la oferta de acompañarme como una Banshee, tú misma has sentenciado tu existencia. De todas formas el destino dictaba que debía enterrarte bajo esa tumba que ya tiene tu nombre grabado en ella.

El cosmos púrpura de la joven celta se elevaba vertiginosamente. Al presenciar tal demostración de poder, Anna no se intimidó y se puso en la tarea de contrarrestar aquella energía con la suya propia. Su cosmoenergía rosa también ascendía a límites insospechados, alejando así la abrumadora tristeza que emanaba la pelirroja.

—Tu cadena no podrá protegerte esta vez —advirtió sollozando la joven de Banshee—. Que tu cuerpo y alma se pudran eternamente con el poder de mi mejor técnica.

—¡Hablas demasiado, Aibhill! ¡Arroja ese ken de una vez, que ya me estoy cansando de escucharte y esperarte!

El atrevido desafío de la joven de bronce no pasó desapercibido por su oponente, quien tras alcanzar su máximo nivel de cosmos, lo desató evocando el nombre de su técnica magna.

—'Grito de la Muerte desde Annwn'.

Un horrible y desgarrador alarido fue liberado desde las cuerdas vocales de la guerrera en armadura violeta oscuro. La potencia de aquel perturbador lamento era tan fuerte, que las ondas sónicas que producía eran claramente visibles por la estupefacta Guerrera de Atenea.

En medio del intenso dolor que le taladraba el cerebro desde su interior, a Anna le pareció que su cosmos fue dispersado por las ondas sonoras del potente grito. Su reacción fue cubrir por inercia sus oídos con las manos, pero aquel esfuerzo fue inútil, ya que la técnica de Aibhill atacaba no solo al cerebro de la víctima, sino a todo su cuerpo.

Aquel malintencionado ken consistía en aprovechar las vibraciones del sonido para agitar la estructura celular del oponente, matando así toda materia orgánica que se encuentre a su paso.

Las consecuencias de la técnica no se hicieron esperar en la joven Andrómeda. Sus células poco a poco estaban siendo destruidas desde su mismo interior a causa de las potentes sacudidas sónicas. Delgados hilos de sangre empezaron a fluir por los ojos, oídos, nariz y boca de Anna…

—Ahora mismo debiste descender hasta el inframundo céltico: el Annwn —aseguró triste la Guardiana, tras detener su ken y observar inmóvil a su contendiente—. Nadie resistiría al aterrador grito lleno de tristeza de todas las almas que habitan el infierno celta. Ahora no me queda más que sepultarte.

Las cadenas de Andrómeda habían sido inutilizadas por el estridente y macabro bramido, dejando desprotegida a su portadora durante el instante del grito. A pesar de permanecer en pie, Anna se mantenía inerte en una posición estática.

La Banshee estaba dispuesta a arrastrar a la Guerrera hacia su tumba, así que se le acercó. Pero, justo cuando iba a poner sus manos sobre ella, se detuvo al escuchar que Anna reaccionó soltando una débil risa.

—¡Esto es imposible! —exclamó alterada por primera vez la pelirroja, reemplazando por un instante su tristeza por sorpresa—. ¡No me explico cómo es que te mantienes con vida después de recibir mi máximo ken!

—Mi maestro confía en mí… y no puedo fallarle —farfulló la Amazona levantando el rostro para que su rival vea claramente la gran sonrisa que había dibujado en el mismo.

A pesar de seguir sangrando, la Guerrera de Atenea parecía hacer alarde del hecho de que aún se mantenía con vida

—¡Mi maestro Shun me dijo que saldríamos juntos de esto… y él jamás rompe una promesa!

Aibhill pareció intimidarse ante la presencia de su contendiente, así que por puro instinto empezó a retroceder al ver que ésta avanzaba hacia ella a paso lento pero firme.

—¡Tus células deberían estar licuadas en este momento! ¡Ninguna persona podría sobrevivir por sí sola al grito de la misma muerte!

—Ya te lo dije, Guardiana. No estoy sola en esta batalla. ¡El espíritu de mi maestro vive dentro de la armadura de Andrómeda y nunca me deja sola! ¡Fue su calidez la que me ayudó a sobrevivir a tu ataque!

La pureza de la energía cósmica de Anna había abarcado una gran porción del cementerio. La doncella de bronce estaba a punto de acariciar los límites de la esencia del cosmos, lo cual provocó que una suave corriente de viento rosa recorriera todo el lugar.

—¡Esta es la máxima técnica de Andrómeda! —exclamó Anna, extendiendo hacia adelante ambos brazos, dirigiendo a la vez con calculados movimientos el flujo de la brisa, la cual parecía danzar ante su voluntad—. ¡'Tormenta Nebular'!

Aunque la joven e inexperta Amazona apenas estaba aprendiendo esta poderosa técnica, no dudo al intentar ejecutarla en ese momento crítico. En un parpadeo, la brisa se convirtió en un potente vendaval de magnífica fuerza e intensidad, el cual arremetió a vertiginosa velocidad contra la estupefacta joven céltica.

—Mi destino no es desaparecer en este lugar —aseveró Aibhill en la transición con el impacto, al tiempo que enjugaba sus propias lágrimas—. Ahora mismo te demostraré que mi tristeza es más fuerte que tu optimismo… ¡'Grito de la Muerte desde Annwn'!

La poderosa onda sónica del alarido colisionó de lleno contra el huracanado viento rosa, pasando de largo al mismo e impactando contra la muchacha castaña, quien por segunda ocasión recibió de lleno los devastadores efectos de aquel nocivo ken. Por su parte, Aibhill recibió con su cuerpo el embate de la 'Tormenta Nebular', pero su poder cósmico de Guardiana le ayudó a resistirlo, porque por desgracia, la técnica de Andrómeda no estaba siendo ejecutada con la adecuada potencia.

Anna estaba siendo consumida nuevamente por los estragos del ataque sónico, su sangre empezaba a fluir una vez más a través de las comisuras de su rostro. Tenía que reforzar su propia técnica o su contendiente acabaría matándola.

—¡No me rendiré, Aibhill! —gritó en medio del intenso dolor—. ¡Por Atenea y por mi maestro obtendré esta victoria!

Por un fugaz instante, la Guerrera tuvo la impresión de ver a Shun a su lado. La figura etérea del antaño Santo de Bronce pareció materializarse desde su antigua armadura con el objetivo de apoyar a su actual portadora. Lo curioso era que aquella imagen de Shun vestía también la cloth de Andrómeda, justo como el primer día en el que la jovencita lo había conocido.

—Jamás te dejaré sola, mi querida Anna —susurró la apenas visible forma espiritual de Shun, para después regalarle una cálida sonrisa a su sorprendida alumna y ponerse en la tarea de reforzar la 'Tormenta Nebular' junto con ella—. ¡Juntos haremos estallar el verdadero poder de la constelación de Andrómeda!

Los ánimos del maestro hicieron que la alumna sintiera más seguridad que nunca, y tras armonizar su cosmos con el de su cloth, consiguió la proeza de reforzar su máximo ken con su recién despertado 'Séptimo Sentido'.

—¡'TORMENTA NEBULAR'! —exclamó la joven de bronce con abrumadora autoridad.

Un poderosísimo remolino de viento huracanado se elevó en forma de una columna ascendente, impactando contra una visiblemente sorprendida Banshee, quien tras recibir con su cuerpo el mortal embate, fue elevada cientos de metros en el aire, despedazándose a la vez su armadura púrpura de igual modo que su existencia.

El cuerpo de Aibhill se estrelló inerte contra el piso. Irónicamente había chocado sobre la tumba que tenía grabado el nombre de Anna.

El esfuerzo de derrotar a la triste Guardiana había exigido a la joven castaña mucho más allá de sus límites. Sin embargo, aun encontrándose en tan malas condiciones, se las arregló para no claudicar en su intento por alcanzar a su maestro, cuya imagen espiritual había desaparecido en medio de la conmoción.

—No dejaré que… luche solo contra Morrigan —expresó, avanzando erráticamente.

El dolor que sentía en su maltrecho y agarrotado cuerpo le dificultaba bastante su intento por continuar en batalla. Además, la sangre que seguía fluyendo de sus ojos a manera de lágrimas, le impedía ver con claridad.

—Es inútil que… sigas peleando, Andrómeda —le advirtió una trémula y débil voz muy cerca.

Se trataba de Aibhill, quien arrastrándose sobre su peso, se había acercado un poco hasta quien la había derrotado. Su deplorable estado era resaltado por su semblante lleno de dolor emocional.

—Desiste ya, Anna —añadió farfullando entre lágrimas de tristeza, al tiempo que levantaba la cara desde aquel pútrido terreno del que sobresalían huesos humanos—. Aunque yo desaparezca… el destino está escrito y no se puede cambiar… Tu vida y la de tu maestro ya han sido sentenciadas.

—Jamás he creído en eso del destino —afirmó la aludida, observando con cierta pena a su antagonista extinguiéndose en el suelo—. Fue justamente mi maestro quien me dijo que las estrellas habían predestinado que yo debía ser su sucesora, pero el esfuerzo de convertirme en la Amazona de Andrómeda lo hice solo porque ese fue mi deseo y no porque ese haya sido mi destino.

—¡Te equivocas! ¡Todo en este mundo… ya está escrito! —replicó indignada la pelirroja, tosiendo sangre.

—¡Eres tú quien se equivoca, Aibhill! —le interrumpió con gran convicción—. ¡Somos nosotros los que escribimos nuestro propio destino! ¡¿De qué sirve ser humano si no podemos manejar nuestra propia vida?! ¡¿Qué progreso podemos tener si esperamos que un poder superior haga todo por nosotros?! ¡Si queremos ser felices debemos buscar esa alegría por nuestros propios medios, y no esperar para que nos caiga del cielo!

Las palabras de la joven consiguieron impactar a la moribunda Guardiana, quien en silencio le retiró su mirada enteramente negra.

—En ese caso… hubiese querido que me demuestres esas palabras… Si tu voluntad es así de fuerte… quizás puedas cambiar tu destino… Anna de Andrómeda…

Tras decir esas palabras en un tono inusualmente amable y cálido para ella, Aibhill de Banshee dejó su tristeza a un lado y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Tras suspirar por última vez, cerró los ojos para siempre y murió.

Anna se entristeció por la muerte de su oponente, pero aún así no alejó de su mente la idea de continuar. Casi tambaleándose, la muchacha avanzó por un sendero cercado por árboles muertos sin hojas.

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema. Bosque de Luonnotar==

Shaina parpadeó en varias ocasiones a fin de recuperar la consciencia. Un agradable aroma floral le ayudó a salir de su letargo.

—Es un lugar hermoso sin duda —farfulló la Guerrera de Plata con cierto alivio.

Al verse rodeada de flores de todos colores y árboles bellamente adornados por la nieve, su alma sintió paz por un instante.

Tras levantarse de su lecho de pétalos multicolores y acomodar nuevamente el hacha de Viracocha en su espalda, Shaina decidió continuar por un tranquilo sendero que parecía invitarla a atravesarlo. Conforme avanzaba, podía ver la perfecta armonía en la que convivían los animales del bosque y las plantas. El melodioso trinar de las aves por poco le hizo perder la concentración y la cautela.

—«No tengo tiempo para distraerme con las aves —se reprendió a sí misma, concentrando su atención en analizar el terreno—. Debo aprovechar el momento para acabar con el enemigo que custodia este lugar».

Algo a lo lejos llamó su atención: Una gigantesca estructura se elevaba implacable entre la lejanía de las copas de los árboles blanqueados por la nieve. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la Amazona apresuró la marcha dispuesta a llegar a aquel recinto.

Lo que observó cuando arribó al lugar, la dejó impactada. Ante ella se erguía el imponente _Templo Sagrado Finlandés, _que consistía en un enorme castillo antiguo rodeado por una sólida muralla, detrás de la cual se erigían majestuosas seis torres construidas al estilo arquitectónico medieval. Lo que más extrañaba de aquel maravilloso edificio, era el hecho de que estaba construido enteramente de reluciente metal plateado.

—Un lugar como este sin duda es digno de un dios —pensó en voz alta la Guerrera—. Solo con acercarme a esta estructura, puedo sentir una enorme energía emanando de su interior.

—Es natural que sientas gran poder en este templo —afirmó con autoridad una potente voz femenina desde dentro del edificio—. Justo ahora te encuentras en el territorio sagrado de los ancestros finlandeses.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse por unos instantes. El ruido del bosque enmudeció, mientras que el firmamento se oscurecía de repente. Shaina tuvo la sensación de que la misma naturaleza hizo silencio en señal de respeto a la recién llegada.

—Mi pueblo me llama Mielikki. Soy la diosa finlandesa de la caza y el bosque —se presentó solemne la deidad de ensortijada cabellera dorada y profundos ojos color turquesa—. Sin duda es admirable el hecho de que hayas podido llegar hasta mi templo con vida, pero tu existencia se termina aquí y ahora.

Shaina quedó paralizada ante aquel cálido pero amenazante cosmos, el cual parecía invadir la totalidad del lugar. La Amazona de Ofiuco no atinó a responder la sutil amenaza de la diosa del bosque, ya que apenas podía moverse ante la abrumadora presión que ejercía su energía divina.

Sin embargo, lo que más le impactó a la Guerrera fue contemplar la figura de Mielikki en toda su gloria. La deidad vestía con orgullo su poderosa _Armadura Suprema Finlandesa… _

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Gracias por acompañarme una semana más en esta aventura. Un abrazo desde Ecuador._

_Próxima actualización… espero poder subir un capítulo más el próximo sábado u.u_


	23. LA COBRA MUESTRA SUS COLMILLOS

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores._

_Aunque estuve un poco corto de tiempo esta semana, comparto con ustedes el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. No sin antes agradecerles a todos por el apoyo mostrado, a todas las personas que leen esta historia y a quienes me han dado ánimos con sus comentarios. Un agradecimiento especial para Hikaru Kino88, Tot12, Mar, Nick, Luz y Javier Guerrero._

_Y ahora… que empiece la batalla en territorio Finlandés!_

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23: ¡VALENTÍA!: LA COBRA MUESTRA SUS COLMILLOS**

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema. Templo Sagrado Finlandés==

Shaina quedó paralizada ante la imponente presencia de Mielikki. Sentir la fuerza de aquel cosmos magnánimo, sumada a la impresión de verla vistiendo su ropaje sagrado, consiguió pasmarla a causa de la impresión.

Y no era para menos, las placas de tonalidad plateada que conformaban la glamorosa armadura, dejaban escapar pequeñas motas de luz de la misma tonalidad. Aquel ropaje bellamente adornado se entallaba perfectamente a la delicada figura de su portadora, dándole un porte verdaderamente majestuoso al cubrir la mayoría de su cuerpo.

El cabello dorado ensortijado de la diosa caía libre sobre sus hombreras platinadas, otorgándole un hermoso contraste a su apariencia. Seis grandes alas metálicas se extendían en la espalda de su _Armadura Suprema_, haciendo más elegante su presencia.

—¿No te presentarás ante mí, humana? —inquirió Mielikki, al sentirse incómoda por el silencio—. Me gustaría al menos conocer el nombre de la mortal que se atrevió a invadir mi territorio sagrado sin permiso.

—«¡Aunque mi enemiga sea una diosa, no me dejaré intimidar!» —se dijo mentalmente la Amazona, en un intento por infundirse valor—. Soy Shaina, Guerrera de Plata de Atenea —se presentó al fin, con mucho orgullo y seguridad.

—Guerrera de Plata de Atenea… —repitió la deidad entrecerrando los ojos con extrañeza—. Eso significa que ni siquiera perteneces a la orden de los Caballeros más poderosos de tu diosa. Y aún así intentas desafiarme, supongo…

—Si planeas destruir a la humanidad y a sus protectores, entonces pienso derrotarte, Mielikki —amenazó sin titubear.

La aludida simplemente dio un suspiro de decepción, para luego escrutar con la mirada a la valiente guerrera.

—Ustedes los humanos jamás se rinden, ¿cierto? Incluso cuando tu armadura de plata no ofrece prácticamente ninguna protección a tu cuerpo, ¿aún así dices que me derrotarás?

Shaina no respondió y simplemente adoptó su clásica postura de batalla. Sus amenazantes garras extendidas no consiguieron intimidar a la diosa en _Armadura Suprema_.

—Tu valor es admirable sin duda, pero no tengo tiempo para quedarme a luchar contigo. Es necesario que te elimine para luego descender a la Tierra. Los humanos merecen un castigo divino por atreverse a eliminar a un dios bondadoso como Viracocha.

—¡Ningún dios que pretenda asesinar personas, puede ser considerado como bondadoso! —reaccionó alterada la Guerrera de Plata, quien impulsivamente arremetió contra Mielikki dispuesta a golpearla.

A la finesa no le costó ningún esfuerzo detener secamente la trayectoria de su agresora. Tan solo una minúscula porción de su cosmos divino fue necesaria para paralizarla en medio del aire.

—Te has atrevido a levantarle la mano a una diosa a pesar de tu obvia desventaja —musitó la deidad escandinava, acercándose a su atacante y posando la mano en la mejilla de su máscara metálica—. Aunque admiro a las mujeres guerreras, no puedo perdonar tu afrenta… Muere, Shaina…

Bastó solo la presión de la energía plateada de la diosa, para lastimar de gravedad a su víctima. Su armadura de plata quedó prácticamente hecha añicos y su máscara fue desintegrada en el acto. Tras esto, la indefensa Amazona de Atenea fue expulsada con violencia del _Templo Sagrado _para terminar su trayectoria en el tronco de uno de los árboles nevados.

Al sentir extinguirse el cosmos de la invasora, Mielikki devolvió la tranquilidad a su territorio. La luz nuevamente bañó su bosque sagrado y el sonido de los animales armonizaba una vez más con el ambiente.

—«Ahora tu cuerpo formará parte de mi bosque. Seguirás viviendo como un espíritu protector de la naturaleza. Considéralo como una recompensa por tu valentía, Shaina».

Al salir de su recinto, la deidad escandinava desplegó la media docena de alas metálicas que adornaban su espalda. Estaba dispuesta a emprender vuelo hacia la Tierra sin demora. No obstante, algo la detuvo:

—¡'Garra de Trueno'!

La indiferente mirada turquesa de Mielikki se desvió por un instante hacia el árbol al que había arrojado a quien la había desafiado. Con cierto fastidio, extendió su mano y detuvo por completo la arremetida relampagueante que se le acercaba.

—No has… vencido todavía, Mielikki —declaró Shaina, aún aturdida por el reciente embate—. ¡Te demostraré de lo que somos capaces los Santos de Atenea!

Una gruesa línea de sangre recorría el rostro exhausto de la Amazona. Y aunque apenas podía mantener la consciencia, avanzó dando tumbos hacia su rival.

Increíblemente, el hacha del dios inca todavía colgaba de su espalda, así que al notar este hecho, hizo un sobrehumano esfuerzo para levantar el pesado objeto y empuñarlo con decisión.

Mielikki la observó con cierto desprecio.

—Ahora entiendo cómo fue que pudiste llegar con vida hasta nuestro Santuario a pesar de no haber despertado el Octavo Sentido. Fueron los residuos del cosmos de Viracocha en su arma los que te ayudaron a conseguir tal proeza… ¿Y ahora piensas desafiarme con ella?

—No te desafiaré con esta hacha —repuso la humana en tono altivo—. ¡Pienso terminar tu existencia con ella!

Shaina dio un gran salto con _'Imbabura'_ en manos. Con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de desatar, balanceó el arma creando una prodigiosa ráfaga cortante. Por primera vez el semblante de la diosa se vio alterado por la sorpresa.

—«Sin duda el poder de las _Armas Supremas_ es algo digno de admiración —reflexionó la de cabellera dorada retrocediendo de un salto—. Por fortuna, traigo puesta la armadura que Viracocha elaboró para mí».

Las seis alas que conformaban su ropaje platinado se cerraron delante de ella, erigiendo así un férreo escudo protector. El choque de los metales resultó en una ensordecedora explosión cósmica, la cual consiguió destrozar el hacha del inca. Por su parte, la _Armadura Suprema Finlandesa_ no tenía un solo rasguño.

La Amazona observó con desesperanza como la hoja del arma se despedazaba entre sus manos.

—No te sorprendas, Guerrera de Atenea. Como su creadora, yo conozco perfectamente las propiedades de los metales usados para forjar las armas de los dioses. Por tal razón, me fue sencillo separar la estructura de los átomos del hacha que portabas.

Aunque Shaina perdió su único medio de protección y ataque físico, no se amedrentó ante su contrincante. A la Amazona parecía no importarle el hecho de que estaba enfrentando sola a una de las diosas pertenecientes a la _Alianza Suprema_, con tan solo la insuficiente protección que le otorgaban los restos del guantelete izquierdo y las dos rodilleras de su armadura de plata.

—¡Solo en el momento en el que mi corazón deje de latir, desistiré en mi intento de proteger a quienes amo! —expresó la humana, debatiéndose entre la lucidez y la inconsciencia.

Casi por inercia, corrió tambaleándose con la garra extendida hacia la diosa del bosque.

—Desiste de una vez Shaina, no te resistas a…

La finesa detuvo su advertencia al concentrar su atención en una inusual sensación de tibieza en su mejilla. Al acercar sus dedos a la cara, estos quedaron impregnados de sangre. Mielikki notó en ese momento que a pesar de haberse protegido con las alas metálicas de su armadura, su piel había sido lastimada.

La indignación era evidente en su rostro divino.

* * *

==Inmediaciones del Santuario de Atenea. Jardín de Rosas Diabólicas Reales==

Aunque sus cuerpos y sus armaduras doradas no mostraban señales de batalla, Kyrie de Escorpión y Eleison de Capricornio reposaban derrotados a la sombra de un árbol. Quien los encontró en ese estado, el Santo de Bronce Theron, observó pasmado la escena.

—No… puedo sentir sus cosmos, Narella —comentó nervioso el Unicornio a su amiga de Sextante, quien al no poder ver, ignoraba lo que su compañero había encontrado—. Kyrie y Eleison han sido vencidos… Ambos yacen inertes frente a nosotros.

La noticia consiguió alarmar a la joven de cabellera rosa, quien tras olvidar el dolor que aquejaba sus ojos, dejó la protección que le otorgaba la espalda de su amigo.

—Yo estaré bien, Theron. Ahora ellos te necesitan más que yo. Ve y ayúdalos, por favor —le apremió la muchacha con suma preocupación.

El Caballero acogió la petición enseguida. Sin demora se acercó al Santo de Oro que tenía más cerca y se puso en la tarea de revisar sus signos vitales. Tras comprobar que Eleison de Capricornio aún se mantenía con vida, dio un liberador suspiro de alivio y repitió el proceso con la Amazona Dorada de Escorpión. Por fortuna ambos hermanos solo estaban inconscientes y sin heridas de gravedad.

Pasaron varios minutos desde el hallazgo del joven Caballero de Bronce, quien en un intento por mejorar las condiciones de sus tres compañeros heridos, los había acomodado en una especie de campamento improvisado. Una pequeña fogata les daba calor a los cuatro jóvenes.

El acogedor calor del fuego le ayudó a Eleison a volver a la realidad. Al abrir los ojos en medio de su confusión, la primera imagen que invadió su campo visual fue la de su hermana, quien parecía dormir plácidamente de espaldas al tronco de un árbol.

—¡Kyrie! ¡Hermana!

—Tranquilízate, Eleison. Ella está bien y no corre peligro.

El joven de rubia cabellera se volteó para posar su mirada azul sobre quien le había hablado. Ante él se presentó la imagen de los Santos de Unicornio y Sextante, quienes mostraban una apariencia lamentable.

Capricornio vio con silenciosa lástima las magulladuras y heridas frescas en la piel de ambos, al igual que sus ropas desgarradas y armaduras agrietadas. Y aunque para él fue un tanto inusual el hecho de que el joven de cabello azul refugiaba a la chica en su cuerpo con un abrazo protector, decidió concentrar su atención en otros asuntos.

—Theron… Narella… es un alivio verlos nuevamente, amigos —se dirigió a ambos el Dorado, esbozando su tranquilizadora sonrisa característica—. Hace mucho que dejaron el Santuario con su maestra y que no nos reuníamos los cuatro. Veo que han librado una dura batalla recientemente. Me disculpo por haber sido incapaz de ayudarlos.

—No es necesario que te disculpes, amigo —musitó Narella escondiendo la cara en el pecho de Theron. No quería que alguien más vea la horrible herida que tenía en los ojos—. La nuestra era una batalla que debíamos librar solos. Nosotros los Caballeros de Bronce también tenemos nuestro orgullo al igual que ustedes los Santos de Oro.

—Tú no cambias, amiga. Me alegro de que todavía conserves esa actitud tan decidida.

—¡Oye, Eleison! ¡No te olvides de mí! —llamó su atención el Unicornio con fingida indignación—. ¡Narella venció en la batalla gracias a mi ayuda!

—De eso estoy seguro, amigo. Sé que ustedes dos juntos son invencibles. Es el poder de su amistad el que…

Eleison detuvo sus elogios al ver con más atención el rostro de Narella. Las chispas que desprendía la fogata habían iluminado la cara de la chica por un instante. Capricornio hizo un gesto de extrema preocupación al notar que su amiga tenía los ojos vendados y que a través de ese lienzo, todavía escapaba su sangre.

Sin decir una palabra, el Caballero de Oro se acercó a sus dos amigos y delicadamente posó su mano en la mejilla de la doncella, hasta conseguir que ésta lo encare.

—Narella… consagraste tu vista para lograr la victoria… Y aunque tratas de disimularlo, puedo notar que un insoportable dolor te aqueja.

—Eso no importa, Eleison. Seré capaz de resistir esta herida que…

Suavemente el joven rubio puso dos de sus dedos en los labios de la muchacha, callando así sus palabras.

—Amiga, yo sé bien que no puedo devolverte la vista. Pero al menos déjame hacer algo por la valiente Guerrera que sacrificó tanto para proteger este planeta en nuestra ausencia.

Eleison cerró los ojos y posó con delicadeza las yemas de sus dedos frente al rostro de la doncella de Sextante. En medio de su concentración, encendió su cálida y acogedora cosmoenergía dorada, la cual cubrió por completo a ambos compañeros de Bronce.

—«El cosmos de Eleison se siente tan pacífico y generoso —reflexionó la Amazona, dejándose llevar por el ken curativo de Capricornio—. Ahora más que nunca puedo sentir su bondad y calidez».

La energía emanada por Eleison logró calmar no solo el dolor y la hemorragia de su amiga, sino también su espíritu. El cosmos del amable Caballero de Capricornio provocó en la chica sentimientos de alivio sublime y acogedora paz, así que no pudo evitar rendirse ante tan agradable sensación.

—Gracias por ayudar a Narella, Eleison —intervino el Unicornio, reaccionando con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a su amiga más recuperada.

—Para eso somos los amigos —replicó el Santo de Oro también sonriendo, al tiempo que disminuía su aura—. En incontables ocasiones ustedes dos nos apoyaron a mí y a Kyrie. Y ahora esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes.

—Tú tan calmado y amable como siempre, amigo. Bien sabes que yo siempre me dejo llevar por el calor del momento. Por esa razón tú eres un Caballero Dorado y yo uno de Bronce —bromeó el joven de cabellera azulada, provocando la risa de su interlocutor.

Aunque Eleison y Theron tenían diferentes entrenamientos y maestros, ambos habían entablado una sincera amistad desde muy jóvenes. Junto con Narella y Kyrie se habían convertido en cuatro amigos inseparables, solo diferenciados por la forma de ser de cada uno y por una ligera diferencia de edades. Fue la actitud tranquila y reflexiva de Eleison la que le permitió desarrollar su cosmos antes que sus amigos y ganarse el honor de servir a Atenea en la orden de sus doce Caballeros más poderosos. Y aunque en apariencia se lo veía tranquilo, carismático y amable; al momento de la batalla era capaz de mostrar los mismos bríos que su antecesor, el legendario Shura de Capricornio.

—Pues, te confieso que me gustaría ser más como tú, Theron. La mayoría del tiempo me ves sonriendo, aunque no sienta deseos de hacerlo. Quisiera demostrar lo que verdaderamente siento, tal como Kyrie me lo dijo en alguna ocasión.

Justamente en ese momento la doncella dorada de Escorpión recuperó la consciencia, para observar confundida a su hermano y a sus dos amigos reunidos. Su atención se desvió luego a su entorno. Al ver el _Calendario Maya_ flotando en el cielo y los miles de rosas marchitas a su alrededor, Kyrie desvió su rostro con decepción.

—No… no lo logramos —titubeó la Guerrera de Oro en medio de su descontento. A pesar de usar su máscara dorada, su tristeza era notoria—. No pudimos ascender hacia ese Santuario en el cielo…

—No te sientas mal, amiga —intentó reconfortarla la joven de Bronce, aún refugiada en los brazos de Theron—. Como Guerrera Dorada que eres, tú sabes que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde al momento de proteger a la humanidad.

—Lo sé, Narella. Es solo que no puedo evitar sentir que nuestro fracaso en ascender fue mi culpa. Seguramente fue esa barrera de energía invisible en el cielo la que nos regresó a tierra porque no pude alcanzar el Octavo Sentido.

—Te equivocas, hermana —la atajó enseguida el Dorado de Capricornio, con un tono inusualmente serio para él—. Estoy seguro que ambos conseguimos despertar el Arayashiki, así que según lo que nos dijo la misma Atenea, en teoría debimos ingresar a la _Maravilla Suprema_ sin problemas.

—Siendo ese el caso… ¿Entonces qué les impidió el paso? —inquirió confundido el Unicornio.

—Pude sentirla… —farfulló Eleison con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos—, fue una voluntad divina la que nos atacó y nos arrojó a tierra de una forma tan violenta. Por alguna razón el dios que creó la fortaleza en el cielo dejó pasar a nuestros compañeros y a la vez nos dejó a ambos fuera.

—Seguramente fue Morrigan —dedujo la Amazona de Oro—. La muy cobarde no quiere que la enfrentemos juntos y por esa razón nos está separando antes de la batalla.

—No… no fue la diosa celta… La naturaleza del cosmos que nos impidió avanzar era diferente a la suya. Aquella voluntad divina no rebosaba maldad como Morrigan. La energía del dios que nos frenó el paso no se sentía malintencionada, ni tampoco bondadosa… Era más bien neutral, de la misma naturaleza cósmica que se desprende de ese Santuario estático en el cielo.

—Entonces debió ser su propio creador —afirmó muy seguro Theron—. Solo un poder superior pudo haber impedido el avance de dos poderosos Santos Dorados como ustedes.

—Ahora que lo mencionan —intervino la doncella de Escorpión al darse cuenta de algo importante—. Recuerdo que antes de perder la consciencia pude divisar una enorme plaza adornada de monumentos con varios brazos y rostros.

—Esa descripción coincide con la iconografía clásica con la que se representa a la deidad suprema hinduista… —recordó el joven rubio ojiazul—. ¿Acaso el dios hindú Brahma es quien no nos quiere allí arriba?

Más dudas se hacían presentes en las confundidas mentes de los cuatro Santos. En silencio el grupo de amigos reflexionaba sobre la situación actual.

—Amigos, ya no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo aquí —dijo al fin la joven de armadura rosa—. Aunque nuestra maestra nos encargó el cuidado de la Tierra, no tenemos más opción que ascender de inmediato al Santuario de los dioses. Ya que el recinto de nuestra diosa fue completamente destruido en la ausencia de Kyrie y Eleison, debemos apoyar a nuestros compañeros dorados allá arriba.

Ninguno de los cuatro sabía que cinco Santos de Bronce habían llegado también al recinto divino hace algunas horas.

Por un momento Theron tuvo el impulso de detener a Narella en su intento por ascender. La preocupación por su bienestar le obligaba a protestar aquella osada decisión, sin embargo, el joven se contuvo al conocer la personalidad decidida de su amiga. El sabía que aunque ella no podía ver, no había poder humano que la haga cambiar de parecer. Además, debía admitir que a él también le emocionaba la idea de batallar junto a sus compañeros de oro.

A partir de aquel momento, a ninguno de los dos Santos de Bronce le importó siquiera el hecho de que sus recientes heridas dificultarían bastante su rendimiento en batalla, o que todavía les hacía falta alcanzar el Octavo Sentido, muy necesario para atravesar la barrera invisible de cosmos divino que cubría la _Maravilla Suprema_.

—Su maestra Shaina estaría muy orgullosa si los viera ahora —los felicitó alegre su amigo Eleison—. Es hora de demostrar el verdadero poder de los Santos de Atenea.

El entusiasmo de su hermano y amigos se contagió a la Guerrera Dorada de Escorpión, quien al recordar también las resplandecientes letras rojas que Milo había grabado en su máscara, recuperó los ánimos para seguir luchando. La palabra 'Esperanza' era lo único que prevalecía en su mente.

—¡El grupo de cuatro amigos está junto nuevamente después de tanto tiempo! ¡Entre todos lucharemos para obtener la victoria en nombre de Atenea y de la humanidad! ¡Y si el dios hindú nos impide nuevamente el paso, lo volveremos a intentar las veces que sean necesarias!

Kyrie, Eleison, Narella y Theron encararon con decisión la _Maravilla Suprema_. A paso firme avanzaron dispuestos a enfrentar su futura batalla.

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema. Templo Sagrado Finlandés==

Shaina permanecía inmóvil, yaciendo boca abajo en el pasto que adornaba el exterior del _Templo Finlandés_. Mielikki la había golpeado con su cosmos una vez más. El impulso de ira al ver su rostro sangrando, la obligó a agredir nuevamente a la Amazona de Plata.

—Ya es suficiente de tanto castigo y tanta sangre —declaró la deidad, viendo indiferente a su rival debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte—. Como acto de piedad, te dejaré morir en paz en mi bosque. Eso es lo menos que puedo hacer por…

Una perturbación cósmica detuvo su monólogo.

—¡Mis Guardianes! —vociferó alterada sobremanera—. ¡Los cosmos de Mirja y Rasmus han desaparecido por completo! —añadió, apretando los dientes por la ira.

Era extraño ver el rostro de la deidad finesa tan desencajado por una dolorosa furia. Tal semblante daba la impresión de que la muerte de sus Guardianes le había afectado tanto como la de su compañero inca.

—¡¿Cómo pudo ser posible que mis poderosos guerreros hayan sido derrotados por los humanos?!

Escuchando entre sueños estas declaraciones, Shaina consiguió reaccionar y volver a la realidad.

—Narella… Theron… sabía que protegerían… la Tierra… —murmuró la mujer de cabello verde con dificultad.

—Entonces esos son los nombres de los asesinos de mis aliados —se dijo la diosa, entrecerrando sus ojos turquesa en señal de desprecio—. Primero Viracocha y ahora mis Guardianes… Esos dos humanos que mencionaste serán víctimas de mi castigo divino…

Con gran temor, la Amazona abrió los ojos casi desorbitándolos de sus cuencas. Sus alumnos estaban en peligro de muerte, y en el estado en el que ella se encontraba, difícilmente podría hacer algo para evitarlo. No obstante, ni las heridas graves, ni el cansancio pudieron detenerla en su intento de reincorporarse y elevar su cosmos nuevamente.

—No dejaré que lastimes a mis discípulos —manifestó Shaina, con su altiva mirada verde clavada en la diosa—. ¡Ellos son muy valiosos para mí y no permitiré que los mates como si sus vidas no significaran nada!

La energía cósmica de Shaina se elevaba trascendiendo los límites normales de un Caballero de Plata. Ver en peligro las vidas de los Santos de Unicornio y Sextante, fue lo que la impulsó a sobreponerse a la muerte y hacer estallar el universo viviente dentro de ella.

—Esto es imposible —dijo la finlandesa con cautela—. Un Santo de categoría inferior como ella, no podría encender su energía cósmica en tal proporción… A menos que ella también sea…

Los restos de la armadura de plata que cubría a la Amazona, emitían un intermitente resplandor dorado. Una brillante aura del mismo color bañó su cuerpo entero, produciendo una fuerte luz que obligó a Mielikki a cubrir sus ojos.

Cuando la diosa recuperó la visión, contempló con asombro a Shaina vistiendo una imponente armadura dorada. Su Séptimo Sentido recién alcanzado le permitió despertar la armadura de oro de la Decimotercera Constelación del Zodiaco, el Ofiuco.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Son trece constelaciones doradas o.o Shaina es... una Amazona de Oro!_

_Gracias por leer un capítulo más de esta aventura. Nos leemos este sábado si termino el capítulo 24. Cualquier cosa la comunicaré por el grupo en facebook. Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_


	24. NO ESTÁS SOLA SHAINA

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores._

_Tras una semana complicada laboralmente, aquí estoy para hacer una actualización más de la historia. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen la historia semana a semana y a quienes me dan ánimos con sus comentarios. Gracias Hikaru Kino88 por tu review de esta semana._

_Y ahora… se viene un capítulo especial sin interludios. Nos concentraremos cien por ciento en la batalla contra Mielikki!_

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24: ¡NO ESTÁS SOLA, SHAINA! REFUERZOS EN EL TEMPLO FINLANDÉS**

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema, Inmediaciones del Templo Sagrado Finlandés==

—Así que tú también eres una Guerrera perteneciente a la orden más poderosa de los Santos de Atenea —dijo Mielikki con extrañeza, al ver a su oponente vistiendo aquella inédita armadura de oro—. Debí suponerlo, tu ropaje dorado entonces representa al Ofiuco, el decimotercer signo del zodiaco. Me extraña que tu constelación haya sido considerada de plata por Atenea en primer lugar, ya que es el movimiento de precesión del eje de la Tierra el que altera la concepción del zodiaco conocido… Por tal razón, tu constelación es introducida a los convencionales doce signos entre Escorpión y Sagitario. Deduzco que tu cloth estaba esperando el momento del despertar de tu máximo cosmos para entonces mostrar su verdadera naturaleza dorada…

La expresión en el rostro de Shaina era de incredulidad y asombro. La armadura de oro de Ofiuco había surgido de los restos de su versión de plata, tras el despertar del Séptimo Sentido de su portadora. Aquella nueva armadura desprendía vida desde su resplandeciente dorado contrastado con retoques anaranjados. Sin duda se trataba de un ropaje digno de un Caballero de Oro, ya que su diseño impactaba a la vista y ofrecía una férrea protección al cubrir la mayoría del cuerpo de su usuaria.

Al principio Shaina estaba confundida, pero tras sentirse rebosante de poder, levantó la cabeza y encaró con convicción a la deidad finlandesa.

Decididamente empuñó el caduceo que se había materializado en sus manos. Aquel cetro alado, adornado con dos serpientes entrelazadas, constituía la decimotercera arma del zodiaco.

—¿Tú también puedes sentirlo, Mielikki? —le preguntó, extendiendo el arma con la amenazante intención de atacarla—. ¡¿Puedes sentir la seguridad y la fuerza que me otorga mi armadura de oro?!

—Baja ese caduceo, Guerrera —le ordenó agresiva la deidad del bosque—. No olvides que te encuentras frente a una diosa. Aunque ahora seas una Amazona Dorada, tu cloth de oro no es rival para mi _Armadura Suprema_.

—¡Pues yo pienso todo lo contrario y te lo demostraré ahora mismo!... ¡Garra de Trueno!

Shaina echó detrás de su cuerpo la mano que sostenía su caduceo de oro. Decidió atacar a la diosa con su propia técnica, la cual fue reforzada con la velocidad de la luz y el Séptimo Sentido. Las garras de la humana se habían tornado doradas, al igual que los feroces relámpagos que chispeaban de éstas.

—¡Es inútil, Shaina! —profirió enojada Mielikki, agarrando con ambas manos el antebrazo de su agresora, deteniendo así el mortal ken a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Shaina luchaba por liberar su brazo de la presión de aquellas delicadas manos, las cuales lucían débiles en apariencia, pero que en realidad eran increíblemente fuertes.

—Me sería tan fácil arrancarte ahora mismo este brazo… pero mi intención no es torturarte. Un Santo Dorado merece el honor de que lo acabe con una de mis técnicas divinas.

La advertencia consiguió alarmar a la Guerrera, quien como último recurso para liberarse, concentró una considerable cantidad de energía cósmica en el caduceo de oro que sostenía con su mano libre. Tras esto, logró asestar un potente golpe en el rostro de su contendiente. El impacto fue tal, que consiguió arrancarle el casco de su _Armadura Suprema_ y liberarse de la presión de sus manos.

Mielikki retrocedió dando tumbos en medio de la confusión de aquella sensación nueva para ella. Era dolor físico lo que sentía por primera vez, pero más que nada, era enojo puro lo que se desató en su interior; cuando en medio de la conmoción del golpe, notó que un hilo de sangre corría por la comisura de sus labios.

—No pienso perdonar esta ofensa —advirtió amenazante la deidad, clavando sus iracundos ojos turquesa sobre Shaina—. ¡Morirás víctima de una de mis más poderosas técnicas!

La energía divina de la diosa se elevó en un parpadeo, opacando con creces el cosmos máximo de la Guerrera Dorada de Ofiuco.

—«No… no puedo creer que exista un ser con un poder tan magnífico…» —reflexionó aterrada la Amazona, al presenciar tal desborde de fortaleza cósmica. La desesperanza la invadió al ser testigo de la abismal diferencia entre la fuerza de un dios y un humano.

—¡METAMORFOSIS DEFINITIVA! —exclamó la diosa de dorados cabellos, extendiendo ambos brazos lateralmente, tras evocar el nombre de su técnica divina.

Los animales que pacíficamente rondaban el templo huyeron despavoridos al sentir la inmensa cantidad de poder desatado.

Una película de energía plateada cubrió el cuerpo de Shaina, haciendo imposible su movimiento.

—Cada uno de los dioses miembros de la _'Alianza Suprema'_ posee un color que identifica la esencia de las técnicas que lo caracterizan —explicó la diosa escandinava, limpiando la sangre que seguía escapando por sus labios—. En lo que a mí respecta, la naturaleza elemental de mi cosmos está representada por los Animales y los Metales. Y ya que tu armadura dorada de Ofiuco simboliza a un serpentario, fuiste la más desafortunada de tus compañeros al escoger enfrentarme…

Aunque la Guerrera de Atenea seguía impactada ante la abrumadora demostración de poder de su rival, se las arregló para recuperar la compostura y observarla sin temor.

—¡Tus amenazas no me asustan, Mielikki! —le gritó, volviendo a ser la misma mujer valiente que la retó en primera instancia—. ¡Si planeas dañar a mis alumnos y a personas inocentes, haré lo que sea necesario para detenerte!

—Dices eso sin siquiera poder moverte… Veamos si puedes respaldar tus palabras ahora que mi técnica está completa…

Cuando la diosa tronó los dedos con autoridad, la armadura de oro de Ofiuco y el caduceo abandonaron a su dueña, transmutando en una especie de viscoso líquido dorado. A la estupefacta Amazona le dio la impresión de que su cloth se había derretido para caer inservible sobre el pasto.

Ese era solo el inicio del ken, ya que aquel oro fundido parecía retorcerse con vida propia, para mutar poco tiempo después en una incontable cantidad de serpientes de todo tipo.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi armadura?! —inquirió nerviosa la humana, al ver su única protección transformada en amenazantes reptiles.

—Como te dije antes, yo controlo a los animales y a los metales…

Tras un ademán de la finesa en _Armadura Suprema_, los centenares de víboras brincaron al unísono sobre su estupefacta víctima, atacándola sin piedad con sus afilados colmillos y poderosas constricciones. Aunque Shaina usaba su cosmos para deshacerse de las serpientes, estas no desistían en su intento de morderla y asfixiarla.

—Es inútil que luches, Guerrera —le aconsejó con seriedad la diosa, observando aquel espectáculo grotesco con una expresión inalterable—. Las serpientes que te atacan están siendo reforzadas por tu propio cosmos. Adicional al dolor que te producen, sus mordidas absorberán toda tu sangre, matándote sin remedio…

En medio del indescriptible dolor que estaba sintiendo en todo su cuerpo, Shaina notaba como sus sentidos se iban desvaneciendo.

—«El poder de un dios es algo inigualable… —reflexionó la Amazona, con el cuerpo entumido a causa del intenso sufrimiento—. ¿Entonces así termina mi existencia? ¿Así de fácil dejaré a mis alumnos desprotegidos en la Tierra?»

La deidad de la caza dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro al ver que las serpientes dejaron de atacar a la mujer de cabello verde, para luego dispersarse a lo ancho del campo de pasto.

—Es irónico que la misma armadura que tanto trabajo te costó despertar, haya acabado con tu vida.

La doncella de Ofiuco se mantenía en pie sin moverse. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza abajo, con el mentón apoyado en el pecho. No había señales de vida en su desgarrado y maltratado cuerpo.

Al ver a su rival completamente derrotada e inerte, Mielikki, en un alarde de confianza, reunió con su voluntad divina a todas las víboras a su alrededor. Las serpientes ascendían delicadamente por su cuerpo, enroscándose en el metal de su _Armadura Suprema_. La diosa se veía todavía más imponente con aquellos animales adornando su ropaje sagrado.

—Las criaturas concebidas por el Supremo Creador poseen una belleza inigualable —musitó la rubia, acariciando con suavidad la piel lisa de una serpiente, la cual se había colado entre la protección metálica de su cuello—. Sin duda la hermosura más sublime es la que manifiesta la naturaleza y sus creaciones. Cuanta perfección se puede ver en un ser tan pequeño. Por desgracia ustedes los humanos están tan distraídos en su mundo artificial, y no se detienen para admirar lo valioso de lo simple…

La deidad pasó de largo a la humana que se había atrevido a desafiarla, con el objetivo de alejarse de su templo y contemplar el bello resplandor que iluminaba el Bosque de Luonnotar.

—Mis pequeñas, ahora que su mal llamada dueña ha muerto, les otorgaré un digno hogar en mi territorio. Vivirán en armonía con los demás animales del bosque que…

La diosa de la caza detuvo su monólogo al sentir una inusual presión en su cuerpo divino. Los reptiles que la adornaban brillaron intermitentemente en un dorado intenso. Aquel cálido resplandor le producía un extraño sentimiento de desasosiego, porque al intentar retomar el control de los animales, se vio imposibilitada de hacerlo.

—¡Pero…! ¡¿Por qué las serpientes ya no me obedecen?! —preguntó alarmada a la nada—. Siendo yo la diosa que tiene dominio sobre los animales… ¡¿Por qué estas serpientes insisten en traicionarme!

Tras hacer violentos movimientos de constricción y abandonar con desprecio a la finesa en ropajes sagrados, los reptiles se dirigieron presurosos hacia Shaina, para materializarse sobre ella en forma de su armadura dorada de Ofiuco.

El sentir ese calor cósmico cubriendo nuevamente su agarrotado cuerpo, le ayudó a la Guerrera a volver una vez más a la realidad.

—Mielikki… aunque seas una diosa extremadamente poderosa, jamás podrás controlar el vínculo que existe entre una armadura y su portador —manifestó la doncella de oro, con más lucidez y fuerza que nunca—. Nosotros los Caballeros no somos dueños de nuestras cloth. ¡Nosotros somos uno con ellas porque las respetamos y las consideramos mucho más que un pedazo de metal, o la simple representación de una constelación! ¡Las armaduras son seres vivos independientes que comparten un espíritu y una voluntad con nosotros!

—Un conmovedor discurso, sin duda. Pero de nada te servirá ese vínculo del que tanto alardeas, Guerrera —le advirtió la aludida, aún confiada en su victoria—. Me faltó explicarte algo: Las serpientes que te atacaron te inyectaron un poderoso veneno, y cuando este alcance tu corazón, morirás en el acto. Calculo que apenas te queda media hora de vida… De hecho me sorprende que mi técnica divina no te haya matado al instante —siguió comentando la escandinava, observando de reojo a su fatigada oponente—. Sin duda eres una de las mujeres más poderosas que he tenido el honor de conocer, pero aún así no conseguirás la victoria.

Aunque la mortal toxina de la 'Metamorfosis Definitiva' había sentenciado la vida de la Amazona Dorada, ella se mantenía firme en su objetivo de derrotar a la diosa del bosque, así que sin vacilar le dijo:

—La media hora que me diste de vida será suficiente para destruir a la deidad que planea matar a personas inocentes.

—Es suficiente, Shaina. Ya no existe necesidad de pelear —replicó la de cabellera de oro, en un tono más conciliador—. Por respeto a ti y a tu valor, te dejaré pasar tranquilamente tus últimos minutos de vida aquí en mi territorio. Morirás reconfortada por la belleza de mi bosque en todo su esplendor. Que el aroma de las flores y el trinar de las aves te den paz en tu paso al otro mundo.

—¡No necesito tu piedad! —declaró tajante la humana, extendiendo con decisión el brazo en el que sostenía su caduceo—. ¡Haré valer mis últimos instantes de vida protegiendo a mis alumnos y a las demás personas en la Tierra!

—¡Te dije que basta, Guerrera! —le increpó severa la deidad perdiendo la paciencia, al tiempo que encendía sus ojos turquesa de furia—. ¡Si no deseas morir en paz en mi bosque, entonces abandona de una vez mi territorio y regresa a la Tierra con tus tan apreciados alumnos! ¡Me cansé de verte y de tus insolencias!

Con el fin de amedrentar a la Amazona Dorada, Mielikki se vio obligada a invocar el _Arma Suprema_ que ella misma había fabricado. En sus manos se materializó un arco de la misma tonalidad platinada de su armadura.

—He bautizado a mi arma con el mismo nombre de _Väinämöinen_: el más célebre de los héroes de toda la historia finlandesa. Es curioso, pero tú me recuerdas la determinación y valor de aquel gran hombre.

Sin vacilar, la diosa extrajo una flecha de plata de la aljaba que había aparecido en su espalda y la colocó habilidosamente en el arco. Extendiendo la tensa cuerda, apuntó el arma de forma amenazante hacia el corazón de su oponente.

—No quiero cazarte como si fueras mi presa. Pero si no abandonas mi territorio hasta que termine de contar hasta diez, no dudaré en clavar esta flecha en tu corazón…

—¡No pienso moverme ni un centímetro de este lugar! —replicó la Amazona de Ofiuco sin titubear—. ¡No huiré como una cobarde de esta batalla!

—Será como quieras, Guerrera… Uno —empezó a contar sin detenerse—, dos, tres…

El excesivo castigo que había recibido, sumado al efecto del veneno habían aplacado las fuerzas de Shaina, mas no su espíritu. Aunque no le sería humanamente posible sobrevivir a un ataque ejecutado con el arma de una diosa, la mujer en armadura dorada estaba dispuesta a morir en su intento por detener a su contrincante.

—Cuatro, cinco, seis… —continuó enumerando cada segundo la diosa de la caza, cargando a la vez una enorme cantidad de cosmos plateado en la saeta—, siete, ocho…

La distancia entre la deidad y la humana era relativamente corta. La velocidad con la que se imprimiría el impacto sería difícil de esquivar incluso para un Caballero Dorado.

La doncella de Ofiuco bajó la guardia y relajó su cuerpo a fin concentrar mejor sus sentidos en el mortal ataque que se avecinaba. Y aunque en su corazón todavía existían dudas sobre si podría sobrevivir o no, la Amazona no planteó siquiera la idea de moverse un paso.

—Nueve, ¡diez! ¡Desaparece de una vez, Shaina!

Mielikki no dudó al soltar la cuerda del arco para liberar su flecha plateada. Al ver el cegador destello producido por el disparo, la Guerrera reaccionó extendiendo su propia arma, esperando que esta contenga la arremetida.

La acción transcurrió a una velocidad superior a la de la luz. Cuando la calma volvió al lugar, la atacante vio con extrañeza que su flecha estaba profundamente clavada en una de las paredes de metal de su templo.

Solo el caduceo dorado de Ofiuco yacía despedazado sobre la hierba. No había rastros de su propietaria.

—«Es imposible que un disparo de _Väinämöinen_ haya fallado. Seguramente esa mujer hizo caso a mi advertencia y se marchó a último momento —reflexionó, inspeccionando cuidadosamente los alrededores con la mirada—. Ni siquiera puedo sentir su cosmos».

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema, Bosque de Luonnotar==

Shaina sintió que la rodeaba una agradable sensación de calidez. En medio de su confusión, percibió un acogedor sentimiento de protección y seguridad rodeándola.

El melodioso tintineo de una campanilla le hizo volver a la realidad. Tras abrir los ojos y parpadear lentamente, notó un tanto sonrojada que se encontraba recostada en los brazos de un hombre.

El extraño de cabello castaño rojizo tenía su serena mirada azul posada sobre la maltrecha mujer que sostenía en brazos. Aunque a ella le extrañó ver que aquel hombre usaba una especie de antifaz metálico, y que estaba ataviado en una asimétrica armadura de tonalidades verdes y plateadas; sintió una sensación de familiaridad y confianza hacia él.

—¿Fuiste tú quien me rescató? —le cuestionó un poco avergonzada—. Estoy segura de que no perteneces a la orden de los Caballeros de Atenea. ¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Touma —se presentó el Ángel de Artemisa—, pero también puedes llamarme Ícaro. Y no vine solo, mi hermana mayor está conmigo.

Ícaro observó con una sonrisa hacia lo alto de un árbol cercano, la Amazona Dorada lo imitó.

—¡No estás sola, Shaina! No podíamos dejarle toda la responsabilidad al orgullo de todas las Guerreras del Santuario —enalteció en tono alegre la mujer que estaba encaramada en las ramas de un sauce cubierto de nieve—. Has dejado por lo alto el nombre de las mujeres que luchan por Atenea y eso es algo de lo que estoy muy orgullosa. Solo una Guerrera fuerte como tú habría tenido la voluntad para convertirse en un Santo de Oro por sus propios medios y enfrentarse sola a una deidad.

—¡Marin! —exclamó la aludida, alegremente sorprendida.

Descendiendo de un salto, la enmascarada Amazona de Plata de Águila se juntó con su hermano menor y con su amiga.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_El Touma que aparece en mi historia es el del Tenkai hen Overture. Hubiese querido escribir sobre el de Next Dimension, pero todavía no tenemos muchos detalles sobre él en el canon._

_Gracias por acompañarme una semana más en otro capítulo de esta historia. Espero poder publicar otro capítulo la siguiente. Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_


	25. LA LEYENDA DE ÍCARO EL ÁGUILA Y OFIUCO

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores._

_Un día tarde, pero aquí estoy con una nueva actualización de la historia. La cual espero sea de su agrado._

_Le agradezco a todos por leer esta saga y por sus comentarios de apoyo. Gracias a Hikaru Kino88, Tot12, Pegasasu No Saya y shaoran-sagitario por sus reviews._

_Y ahora… que la batalla continúe!_

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25: LA LEYENDA DE ÍCARO, EL ÁGUILA Y EL OFIUCO**

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema, Inmediaciones del Templo Sagrado Finlandés==

La deidad en ropajes supremos paseaba por los exteriores de su templo. El ajetreo de la contienda recién librada había alterado sus nervios, así que necesitaba relajarse contemplando la belleza del Bosque de Luonnotar.

—«Es reconfortante encontrarme sola con la naturaleza —reflexionó, dando un suspiro de alivio—. Al final esa guerrera se amedrentó por mi poder y se marchó en paz de mi territorio».

Pero había algo que seguía perturbándola, así que al verse sola, se sintió libre de expresar lo que verdaderamente atormentaba su corazón.

—El deceso de Mirja y Rasmus… —expresó con inusual tristeza—, en realidad siento un desgarrador dolor por sus muertes… Todavía no puedo creer que un par de Caballeros de Bronce los hayan derrotado y asesinado.

—Es interesante conocer tu lado sensible, diosa finlandesa —intervino una voz a espaldas de la aludida—. A pesar de tener una apariencia delicada, la has escondido bajo esa imponente armadura y ese rostro lleno de seguridad que muestra gran fortaleza de carácter. Veo que esa era solo una máscara que ocultaba tu verdadero ser.

—No hables como si me conocieras, humana —profirió la diosa de cabellos rubios, volteándose para resaltar su semblante desencajado por la ira.

Su ceño fruncido y sus ojos turquesa resplandeciendo de furia, hacían evidente su cólera, mas lo que vio cuando encaró a Shaina, la alteró más todavía.

—Así que más invasores se han atrevido a irrumpir en mi territorio —comentó en tono despectivo, regalándoles una mirada de desprecio a los tres guerreros—. Pero da igual cuántos humanos conflictivos sean, el resultado siempre será el mismo.

—Mi nombre es Marin, Amazona de Plata de Águila —se presentó la mujer castaña que cubría su rostro con una máscara—. Y mi deber es detenerte, aunque para eso tenga que sacrificar mi vida.

—Y yo soy Touma —la secundó el hombre en antifaz metálico, al tiempo que alzaba la guardia—. Y no descansaré hasta eliminar la amenaza que representas.

Mielikki parecía escrutar con la mirada a los recién llegados. Un ligero sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de ella.

—Ustedes dos son hermanos, ¿cierto? —los cuestionó la deidad, disfrazando su sentimiento de añoranza con su habitual hablar lleno de superioridad—. Me recuerdan bastante a mis Guardianes.

La diosa finesa retrajo las seis alas de su _Armadura Suprema_ y acomodó su arco junto al carcaj que llevaba en la espalda. Tras esto, alzó los brazos para colocarlos en una inusual pose de batalla.

—¿Qué planeas, Mielikki? —le cuestionó Shaina, al ver la guardia alta de la enemiga—. No creas que nos intimidarás con otra de tus técnicas.

—Quieres defender a tus alumnos en la Tierra, ¿cierto, Amazona Dorada? —le preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta—. ¡Pues entonces deberán demostrarme que pueden ser tan fuertes como mis Guardianes! ¡Recibirán la fuerza de mis ataques físicos! —añadió desafiante—. ¡Solo si detienen estos embates, perdonaré a Narella, Theron y a toda la humanidad!

Shaina, Marin y Touma sabían que no debían confiarse, incluso cuando la diosa escandinava poseía una contextura física aparentemente frágil.

—No desaprovecharemos la ocasión que nos ofreces, Mielikki —intervino la Amazona de Águila en nombre de sus compañeros—. Si nos estás dando una oportunidad para salvar a quienes apreciamos, entonces la aceptamos de buena gana.

Tras la sentencia, la diosa en _Armadura Suprema _desapareció de la vista de los tres guerreros humanos, quienes aprovecharon este lapsus para colocarse en una estratégica formación. Se habían posicionado en un triángulo, dándose las espaldas para flanquear cada punto por el que pudiera aparecer su peligrosa rival.

A una velocidad superior a la de la luz, la escandinava reapareció a un costado de Touma, quien apenas y pudo verla a centímetros de él. El Ángel de Artemisa tuvo la suficiente velocidad y capacidad de reacción para detener con ambas manos un poderoso codazo que se dirigía a su torso. No obstante, la fuerza física con la que venía cargado aquel fortísimo golpe, logró romper su defensa y estrellarse de lleno contra su pecho. La protección metálica del cuerpo de su gloria de Ícaro quedó destrozada en el acto.

El golpe que recibió el hombre castaño fue de una potencia tan apabullante, que fue capaz de proyectarlo en línea recta contra una de las cuatro murallas que rodeaban el _Templo Sagrado Finlandés. _La pared metálica fue destrozada en gran proporción.

—Uno menos —profirió la deidad para sí misma, dirigiendo su atención a la Guerrera de Plata.

Mielikki utilizó toda la fuerza física de sus piernas para dar un portentoso salto, el cual la elevó varios metros en el aire.

—¡Así es como ataca una verdadera águila! —alardeó ella, mientras se encontraba suspendida en las alturas—. ¡Desaparece, Marin!

La Guerrera no se intimidó y en un intento por detener a su contendiente, ejecutó una de sus técnicas.

—¡Este es el auténtico ken del Águila! ¡'Estrellas Fugaces'! —exclamó la doncella enmascarada, dejando escapar de sus puños un sinnúmero de meteoros luminosos.

La atacante divina recibió todas las arremetidas sin siquiera inmutarse o detener su trayectoria. La perfecta defensa que le otorgaba aquella armadura de resistencia superior a un Kamui, resultó ser una protección más que eficaz.

El vertiginoso descenso de la finesa tenía como objetivo imprimir más fuerza a la patada que planeaba propinarle a su indefensa víctima. Y en efecto, Marin apenas pudo levantar la cara y ni siquiera vio venir el fuerte golpe que le asestaron en el centro de la frente con el tacón de la pernera de la _Armadura Suprema_. La máscara que cubría sus facciones quedó resquebrajada, mientras que su portadora caía fuertemente de espaldas contra la tierra. Producto del terrible impacto, una profunda grieta se abrió en medio del pasto.

—Ahora van dos —prosiguió contando la de cabellos de oro, aterrizando y clavando su mirada en la Guerrera Dorada.

A pesar de que su recién despertado Séptimo Sentido le permitía vislumbrar mejor los movimientos de su oponente, Shaina fue incapaz de ver venir el poderoso puñetazo que se estrelló por debajo de su mentón. La onda de choque producida por tal acometida fue tan devastadora, que consiguió despedazar su casco dorado de Ofiuco y elevarla cientos de metros en el aire.

El ser entero de la humana había sido sacudido por semejante embate. Su mermada capacidad de orientación provocó la pesada caída de su cuerpo sobre la tierra.

Aquella diosa, que en apariencia lucía tan delicada como una hermosa flor, en realidad poseía una fuerza física formidable, comparable incluso con la del mismo Viracocha.

—Y esa fue la última —terminó de decir, al ver a los tres guerreros humanos que habían cometido la osadía de desafiarla, yaciendo completamente derrotados sobre el pasto.

Marin, Touma y Shaina se encontraban al borde de la muerte. Difícilmente hubieran sido capaces de resistir a la arremetida física de un dios.

—Aunque su valor y constancia fueron dignos de un ser divino, era imposible que solo tres humanos de bajo poder derroten a una diosa. Ni siquiera puedo entender cómo fue que ascendieron hasta acá esos dos hermanos. Tampoco puedo sentir el Octavo Sentido en sus seres.

Sentenciada su victoria, la deidad del bosque extendió nuevamente las seis alas de su _Armadura Suprema. _Estaba dispuesta a invadir la Tierra. Su sentimiento de venganza estaba más vivo que nunca.

—Castigaré a los humanos por su afrenta —condenó entre dientes, observando a las alturas—. La muerte de Viracocha y mis Guardianes no quedará impune.

—Espera… Mielikki… —intervino la entrecortada voz de Marin.

Increíblemente la Guerrera aún mantenía la consciencia a pesar de su deplorable estado. Su armadura de plata estaba hecha añicos, al igual que varios de sus huesos y una proporción de su máscara. Apenas y se podía observar su ojo izquierdo, clavado con determinación en los de su oponente divina.

—¿Cómo es posible que una diosa como tú, que se muestra tan severa y seria, se duela tanto por la muerte de su compañero y sus subordinados? —preguntó la mujer castaña, con el aliento apenas recuperado.

—¡No te atrevas a llamarlos "subordinados" nuevamente! —contestó, perdiendo los cabales por un instante—. Primeramente, Viracocha era un dios bondadoso que no merecía desaparecer en manos de los humanos, y en segundo lugar…

A la diosa le pareció que un nudo en la garganta le impidió articular sus próximas palabras. Era un profundo dolor lo que sentía al recordar los rostros de sus Guardianes.

—Mirja y Rasmus… eran mis hijos —reveló, para sorpresa de Marin y sus compañeros, quienes también habían recuperado la consciencia.

—¡¿Tus… hijos?! —inquirió incrédula Shaina, quien había conocido y enfrentado a la Guardiana de Sauce—. ¡¿Entonces Narella y Theron consiguieron derrotar a dos dioses?!

—No precisamente, Guerrera —comenzó a explicar la aludida con una mezcla de pesar e incomodidad—. La naturaleza de quienes nosotros los dioses llamamos 'Guardianes', sin duda es divina como la nuestra. De hecho, algunos de los Guardianes de otras deidades son reencarnaciones de dioses en cuerpos humanos. No obstante, hasta el momento ninguno de ellos ha desarrollado el cien por ciento de su potencial divino; esto debido al hecho de que apenas están acostumbrándose a sus cuerpos humanos. Precisamente, aquellos avatares de dioses en algún momento fueron personas normales que nacieron predestinadas a albergar algún día un espíritu divino. Esa es la gran diferencia entre los Guardianes y nosotros los diez dioses de la _Alianza Suprema_, quienes poseemos cuerpos de naturaleza divina que nos permiten desarrollar el cien por ciento de nuestro potencial.

La voz de Mielikki se quebró por un instante, pero no perdió el hilo de su explicación.

—Ese fue precisamente el caso de Mirja y Rasmus, o mejor dicho, de mi hija Tuulikki y mi hijo Nyyrikki. El proceso de la asimilación de sus espíritus, estaba tan incompleto, que ni siquiera podían controlar las emociones de sus cuerpos humanos. Por esa razón, no estaban conscientes de su parentesco, origen y poder divino.

A los tres abatidos guerreros les dio la impresión de que la diosa en _Armadura Suprema_ derramaría lágrimas en cualquier momento.

—No debí acoger jamás su propuesta de reclutarlos como mis Guardianes para asegurar la victoria, pero ellos insistieron tanto en ayudarme en esta batalla —prosiguió con amargura—. ¡Ellos no merecían desaparecer por el bienestar de su madre!

—Entiendo el dolor de perder a un ser querido —intervino Ícaro, tras quitarse de encima varios escombros metálicos—. La mayor parte de mi vida tuve que sobrevivir solo, sin la hermana a quien siempre amé. Me dije a mí mismo que quería ser como ustedes los dioses para olvidarme de ella y de mis sentimientos, pero al final no pude hacerlo. Fue precisamente ese amor por mi ser más querido lo que me ayudó a recapacitar.

—Tu nombre es Touma, ¿cierto? Aprecio tu intento por consolarme, pero no creas que eso cambia lo que pienso sobre ustedes los humanos —sentenció la finlandesa, recuperando su actitud habitual—. Perdieron la oportunidad que les di para salvar a quienes aprecian. Ahora ya no hay nada que me detenga, así que me marcho.

Las seis alas plateadas del ropaje sagrado se agitaron, elevando a su portadora un par de metros.

—¡Detente, Mielikki! —le exigió el Ángel de Artemisa con autoridad.

Lo que ella observó cuando giró el rostro para encararlo, hizo que entrecerrara los ojos en señal de desprecio: Pese a que parecía que Touma era el que más castigo físico había recibido de los tres, se las había arreglado para reincorporarse de los escombros metálicos de la muralla. Su destrozada gloria de Ícaro, al igual que su antifaz, mostraban el estado lamentable en el que se encontraba su dueño. Sin embargo, lo que desató la aversión de la diosa de la caza fue ver al guerrero sosteniendo su propio arco y flecha supremos. Touma había logrado arrebatárselos sin que ella se diera cuenta, justo en el momento en que fue atacado. _Väinämöinen_ se encontraba en las manos de un humano…

—Pese a tu dureza de sentimientos, aún así nos has mostrado que posees cualidades humanas. El dolor que sientes por la pérdida de tus hijos nos indica tu bondad oculta —aseveró con decisión Ícaro, apuntándole con el arma—. Conozco a una deidad que es igual de orgullosa que tú, pero muy en su interior ella también guarda un gran corazón. Por eso te pido que no me obligues a disparar esta flecha.

—El hecho de que me hayas despojado de mis propias armas, sin duda es un mérito digno de resaltar —lo felicitó la de rubia cabellera—, pero de nada te servirá empuñar a _Väinämöinen_ contra su propia creadora. Te sugiero que me lo entregues de inmediato y me dejes abandonar la _Maravilla Suprema_ en paz.

Tras escuchar estas palabras, el hombre castaño tensó la cuerda del arco, en señal de rebeldía.

—No compartí mis experiencias contigo con el objetivo de consolarte o detener tu juicio divino, Mielikki. ¡Lo que pretendía era resaltar la importancia del amor para ustedes los dioses! ¡Lo que hace de la existencia humana algo hermoso, es ese sentimiento tan maravilloso que ustedes desconocen!

—¿Que desconocemos el amor, dices? —reaccionó la deidad finesa en tono irónico—. ¡Ni siquiera me conoces y te atreves a afirmar que no puedo sentir amor!

Mielikki usó la fuerza de su cosmos para elevar y sostener a la indefensa Marin, quien apenas y podía mantener la consciencia después del fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza. Sin esfuerzo agarró a la Amazona por el cuello, haciendo una fuerte presión en su garganta. Pocos minutos harían falta para destrozarle la laringe o dejar sin aire sus pulmones.

—¿Crees que sabes lo que significa perder a un ser querido? —le interrogó irónica la diosa del bosque, apretujando más el cuello de su víctima—. ¡Entonces demuéstrame la fuerza de tu amor! ¡Porque si no me acabas con esa flecha, tu hermana morirá en mis manos!

—¡Marin! ¡Hermana! —pudo exclamar Ícaro, al ver en peligro mortal a su ser más querido—. ¡No dejaré que le quites la vida!

La ira y desesperación del Ángel de Artemisa lo obligaron a expandir su relampagueante cosmos violeta de manera prodigiosa, concentrándolo todo en la saeta platinada.

—¡Espera, Touma! —lo detuvo Shaina, apenas levantando la cabeza desde el pasto—. He luchado contra ella y sé que con un simple movimiento, sería capaz de desintegrar los átomos de su propio arco y flecha, deshaciéndolos en tus manos.

Haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo, la Guerrera de Oro levantó su peso y el de su agrietada armadura de la hierba. Tras esto, se puso en la tarea de elevar su cosmos a niveles superiores a los de un Santo Dorado.

—¡No permitiré que detengas el camino de esa flecha! ¡Salva a Marin, Touma!

—No eres nada tonta, Amazona —intervino con arrogancia la deidad en ropajes supremos, aún asfixiando a Marin, quien desesperadamente luchaba por soltarse—. Leíste claramente mis intenciones de destruir a _Väinämöinen, _pero difícilmente podrías hacer algo por evitarlo en el estado en el que te encuentras.

—Vi a través de tu técnica cuando la usaste en el hacha que traía y en mi armadura. Canalizas tu cosmos hasta la estructura del metal y cambias sus propiedades físicas. Una técnica no funciona dos veces en un Caballero.

—Pues te demostraré todo lo contrario, Shaina…

La finesa de cabellos de oro hizo su clásico ademán con el objetivo de transmutar el metal del arco que sostenía el guerrero, pero en esta ocasión su técnica no resultó efectiva. Shaina había conseguido un grandioso milagro: interrumpió con su propio cosmos el flujo del de Mielikki.

—¡Imposible! —vociferó la deidad con una expresión de notoria incredulidad—. ¡A pesar de que viste mi técnica, es inconcebible que una humana moribunda pueda abarcar el flujo de cosmos de una diosa! A menos de que ella esté alcanzando el… ¡Último Sentido…!

Por inercia Mielikki desistió de su intento de probar la fuerza de Touma y soltó a Marin, dejándola caer nuevamente en el suelo. Su atención en ese momento estaba cien por ciento concentrada en la flecha que se le avecinaría y en la Amazona Dorada que había detenido su ken.

—¡Rápido, Touma! —le apremió la doncella de Ofiuco, extendiendo ambas manos hacia la contendiente con autoridad—. ¡Dispara esa flecha de una vez! ¡Seguiré conteniendo su técnica con mi cosmos!

—¡Ilusa! ¡¿Acaso crees que me quedaré aquí de pie a recibir ese flechazo?! ¡Mi velocidad será suficiente para esquivarlo y arrancarle la cabeza a ese guerrero!

Mielikki intentó moverse, pero un intenso dolor en el abdomen consiguió paralizarla por completo. Tras inspeccionar su cuerpo, notó con incredulidad que su _Armadura Suprema_ tenía una hendidura en forma de puño en el área que la aquejaba. Tapando su boca con la mano pudo contener una gran cantidad de sangre que intentaba escapar por esta vía.

—¡¿Quién pudo… haberme herido así?! —exigió saber, casi sin resuello.

—Lo conseguí… —masculló Marin cayendo de rodillas.

Todos los presentes notaron con asombro que Marin había elevado su cosmos a niveles cercanos a la Gran Voluntad. A pesar de ser una Amazona de Plata, había despertado por milésimas de segundo el Último Sentido, lo cual le permitió conseguir la proeza de herir a una diosa. Su armadura de plata y su máscara se habían desintegrado y convertido en una especie de ropaje etéreo. Una armadura translúcida cubrió por completo el cuerpo de su portadora durante el instante del golpe, reforzándolo por un fugaz instante al nivel de un dios.

—¡Humanos insolentes! ¡Se atreven a matar a mis hijos y ahora intentan rebelarse contra sus creadores!

—No es así, Mielikki —musitó Marin encarando a la contrincante con determinación—. Nos estamos rebelando contra nuestros destructores. Así que por Atenea, por mi hermano Touma, por Seiya y por mi alumno Kenji terminaremos con tu existencia ahora.

El rostro de la Guerrera de Águila era claramente visible por primera vez mientras exclamaba con ímpetu:

—¡Vamos, hermano! ¡Mielikki sabe que la flecha la lastimará porque está reforzada con su propio cosmos divino, por tal razón quería destruirla! ¡Aprovecha mientras siga inmovilizada por el golpe que le di!

Touma acogió enseguida la sugerencia de Marin, y tras apuntar al corazón de su adversaria, soltó la cuerda dejando libre la poderosa flecha. Mielikki sabía que aquel disparo de _Väinämöinen _equivalía a recibir un flechazo disparado por ella misma, así que en un último intento desesperado intentó controlar la trayectoria de la flecha, mas no tuvo éxito. Shaina se mantenía en su afán de suprimir el cosmos de su oponente, aprovechando el máximo nivel de su propia aura. El dolor físico que atenazaba a la rubia se había diseminado desde su abdomen hacia todo su cuerpo, haciendo imposible sus movimientos.

A la diosa le pareció que el tiempo se ralentizó durante la mortífera trayectoria de la saeta. Podía ver a Touma con esa expresión de valentía en su rostro, bajando el brazo tras el disparo. Al girarse, vislumbró la figura de Shaina con los brazos extendidos hacia ella y la de Marin, cayendo exhausta sobre la hierba.

—«Entonces lo consiguieron, humanos… —reflexionó con resignación, cerrando lentamente sus ojos turquesa—. Supongo que al final, su amor fue más fuerte que mío… Al menos podré reunirme nuevamente con mis hijos en el inframundo de nuestros ancestros. Espérenme en _Tuonela_, Nyyrikki… Tuulikki…»

Una imagen se formó repentinamente en su mente. Por un instante le pareció ver enfrente de ella la fornida figura de su compañero caído.

—_«¿Viracocha?» _

Mielikki se sintió reconfortada al contemplar aquella musculosa espalda por la que caía una frondosa melena verde. El mismo cálido cosmos del bondadoso dios que la acompañó en el maizal del territorio inca, se hizo presente por un instante.

—_«¿En serio eres tú? Sentí tu vida extinguirse y…»_

La diosa enmudeció cuando vio que su aliado inca se giró y la observó sonriendo con amabilidad. Él no dijo una palabra y simplemente se despidió calurosamente con la mano.

—_«¡Espera, Viracocha! ¡No me dejes!»_ —le suplicó con desesperación, al ver que el supremo inca le daba las espaldas nuevamente y extendía sus poderosos y gruesos brazos.

La figura del hombretón se difuminó y desapareció tras el embate de una cegadora energía luminosa, la cual había colisionado contra él.

Mielikki volvió a la realidad, y tras seguir esperando con resignación el impacto de la flecha, sintió en cambio la completa calma que invadió el bosque sagrado. Los cosmos de Marin, Shaina y Touma se habían apagado por completo. Este hecho hizo que abriera los ojos con sorpresa, para notar que sus tres rivales humanos yacían inconscientes sobre la alfombra de pasto.

Su reacción instintiva fue posar la mano sobre su pecho con el fin de palpar la flecha, pero esta ni siquiera la había tocado. La saeta increíblemente se había clavado en la mazorca de oro que le obsequió Viracocha, la cual yacía indefensa a sus pies.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Gracias por compartir conmigo un capítulo más de esta aventura. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_


	26. MIELIKKI EL PODER DE LA NOSTALGIA

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores:_

_El tiempo se va volando cuando uno disfruta escribiendo o dibujando :P Aquí vengo una vez más para compartir otro capítulo de esta saga en el que tendremos varias sorpresas y… el final de la batalla contra Mielikki!_

_Agradecimientos para todas las personas que visitan y leen esta historia y para quienes me apoyan con sus comentarios. _

_Hikaru Kino88, Pegasasu No Saya y Tot12, mil gracias por dejar un review en esta historia ^^_

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 26: MIELIKKI: EL PODER INFINITO DE LA NOSTALGIA Y EL DOLOR**

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema, Templo Sagrado Finlandés==

—Solo un dios podía detener la embestida de esa flecha… —dijo titubeando la diosa, al tiempo que levantaba aquel maíz dorado y lo miraba con añoranza. El dolor había desaparecido de su vientre y había sido reemplazado por un alivio sublime—. Los últimos residuos de tu espíritu seguían viviendo dentro de esa mazorca. Me salvaste amortiguando ese ataque a último momento, Viracocha…

Sus bellos ojos turquesa dejaban escapar una incontable cantidad de lágrimas. La espontaneidad de su repentino llanto le sorprendió.

—«¿Pero qué son estas lágrimas? —reflexionó, sintiendo una profunda nostalgia—. Una diosa no llora, ni se lamenta por la muerte de quienes tiene cerca. Esto es culpa de Yggdrasil por darnos cuerpos tan parecidos a los humanos».

Negar sus sentimientos era la forma en la que la orgullosa Mielikki admitía que había descubierto la verdadera intensidad de los mismos. La deidad finesa jamás expresaría con libertad lo que verdaderamente sentía tras la desaparición definitiva su aliado inca ni la de sus dos hijos.

Solo fue capaz de dejar su orgullo por un corto instante al verse sola, y tras acercar a su rostro la mazorca de oro, le dio un pequeño beso entre lágrimas de tristeza.

—Incluso después de dejar de existir, me salvaste. Gracias, Viracocha. Jamás te olvidaré…

El sentimiento de amargura y tristeza por sus recientes pérdidas invadió hasta los últimos rincones de su corazón. El momento emotivo hacía que su pesar se transformara poco a poco en un intenso odio, el cual alimentaba su afán de venganza.

Al levantar la cabeza, a quien primero vio fue a Ícaro, yaciendo boca abajo en el césped. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se le acercó con el fin de descargar su dolor.

—Ahora más que nunca haré que los humanos paguen por haberse rebelado contra nosotros. Tú serás el primero en ser sacrificado por los pecados de la humanidad, Touma. Al final no pudiste demostrarme que tu amor era el más fuerte.

Tras arrebatarle su arco y aljaba de las manos, la diosa de cabellos de oro dirigió una furiosa mirada al humano. En su mente solo estaba presente el deseo de asesinarlo, al igual que a sus dos compañeras.

—Ustedes los humanos son un peligro para los dioses —manifestó, cargando su poder divino en la parte afilada del guantelete de su armadura—. ¡Estamos en lo correcto al querer eliminar a una raza tan violenta como la humana!

Un fatal golpe lleno de odio y dolor fue dirigido al cuello del indefenso Ícaro. Mielikki quería arrancarle la cabeza sin dilaciones. No obstante, algo hizo que detenga intempestivamente la trayectoria del mortal embate centímetros antes de que este se impacte.

—Este inmenso cosmos… —farfulló con incredulidad—. Lo conozco demasiado bien…

Pese a que el día apenas comenzaba, y pese al brillo que usualmente se desprendía de la _Maravilla Suprema_; el ambiente se había oscurecido por completo. La imagen del firmamento que mostraba el destruido Santuario de Atenea, fue reemplazada unos instantes por la proyección de una luna plateada extremadamente gigantesca.

Entre los árboles blanqueados por la nieve, una presencia magnánima había aparecido. El bosque entero había enmudecido ante aquel cálido cosmos que abarcaba todo el territorio finés.

—¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? —preguntó a la nada la irónica diosa en _Armadura Suprema_—. No debe ser coincidencia el hecho de que mi vieja amiga haya decidido ascender hasta mi morada… Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no nos veíamos… Artemisa…

La mencionada diosa griega de la caza hizo su aparición frente a su contraparte finlandesa. Sus ondulados cabellos rubios parecían danzar suavemente ante la caricia del viento, al igual que su inmaculado vestido blanco. La mirada color miel de Artemisa se clavó con serenidad en los alterados ojos turquesa de la escandinava.

—Mielikki, amiga mía… —le dijo con un hilo de voz a manera de saludo—. Creí que no te agradaba usar armadura.

—Así es, Artemisa. Se ve que recuerdas bien aquella ocasión en la que te dije que una armadura impediría mi contacto directo con el bosque —respondió la aludida con mucha seguridad, encarando a su visitante con un porte solemne—. Estoy usando este ropaje como una forma de homenajear a su creador.

—Quisiera decir que no has perdido la nobleza que siempre te caracterizó, pero no es así. Te veo allí, intentando asesinar a uno de mis Ángeles.

—Entonces por eso se me hacía familiar el nombre de Touma… En alguna ocasión lo mencionaste con los ojos brillando de emoción. Pensándolo bien, ahora entiendo la razón por la que esos dos hermanos pudieron ascender hasta la _Maravilla. _Estoy segura de que les diste tu bendición para que pudieran lograr tal proeza.

—Exactamente, amiga. Por eso te pido que respetes sus vidas.

Mielikki no podía entender el porqué de la actitud de la diosa griega de la luna. Le fue imposible deducir su razón para defender a los humanos que habían levantado su puño contra los dioses, siendo ella misma quien quiso castigar a la humanidad por su atrevimiento hace algunos años.

—Te desconozco, Artemisa —comentó mirando a su interlocutora con extrañeza—. ¿Permites que humanos pisen territorio sagrado y luego ruegas por sus vidas? ¡Pues no pienso perdonar su ofensa hacia nosotros! ¡Un poderoso dios ha caído a causa de su osadía!

El cosmos de la hermana mayor de Atenea empezaba a tornarse amenazante. Ver en peligro al mortal que ella misma había elegido, le parecía una grave ofensa.

—No vine hasta aquí para rogarte nada. Te lo estoy exigiendo…

La tensión se hacía cada vez más abrumadora entre las diosas de la caza.

—Me decepcionas, amiga. Se ve que olvidaste el orgullo de ser una diosa del panteón griego. No podría olvidar los tiempos en los cuales ambas cazábamos juntas y las demás deidades nos confundían como hermanas… ¿Dónde quedó esa orgullosa pequeña que practicaba con el arco todos los días junto a mí? ¿Dónde quedó esa deidad digna, la cual compartía conmigo el respeto a la belleza de lo natural?

—Está justo frente a ti, Mielikki —le respondió la griega con mucha seguridad—, pero hay una diferencia con la egoísta que conociste alguna vez.

—¡Yo sé cuál es la diferencia! —le interrumpió sobresaltada la diosa del bosque—. Pude ver ese mismo sentimiento en los ojos de ese humano que estás defendiendo. ¡Estás enamorada! ¡Enamorada de un simple mortal! No sé qué fue lo que hizo ese guerrero para confundir tu corazón, pero no te preocupes, en honor a nuestra amistad, yo misma te haré el favor de destruir ese vínculo que te ata con los humanos. ¡Así regresarás a ser la misma de antes!

Sin vacilar, Mielikki alzó nuevamente su puño contra el inconsciente Ícaro, pero en esa ocasión la diosa de la luna la detuvo tomándola del guantelete con ambas manos. El diseño afilado de la protección del brazo consiguió lastimar severamente las manos de Artemisa. Gotas de sangre divina caían sobre el rostro del Ángel.

—Pude entenderla, Mielikki. Al fin comprendo a mi hermana —aseguró aún forcejeando con su contraparte escandinava—. Pelear por amor es lo que le da la fuerza. Y ahora, por primera vez, yo también pelearé para proteger a mi Ángel Ícaro. ¡No! —se corrigió—, él es más que uno de mis Ángeles. ¡Es un ser humano llamado Touma! ¡Y en recompensa a su amor y a su esfuerzo salvaré las vidas de su hermana y su amiga!

Las emotivas palabras de Artemisa consiguieron desatar la ira de su amiga divina, quien en señal de desprecio se alejó varios metros de ella.

—Si tanto aprecias a ese humano, entonces dame tu vida a cambio de la suya —le sugirió Mielikki con cinismo.

—No me confundas con mi hermana Atenea. Yo no me sacrifico por quienes amo. ¡Yo peleo por ellos!

La ira de la finlandesa se desató en mayor proporción. La palabra 'amor' articulada por Artemisa y su recién pronunciado desafío, lograron sacarla de sus cabales.

—¡¿Amor?! ¡¿Qué derecho tienes tú para hablar de amor?! ¡Tú no has sentido jamás el dolor de ver destruidos los espíritus de tus dos hijos! ¡El amor de una madre es mayor que el cariño que le puedas tener a un simple humano!

El cosmos de Mielikki se expandió por primera vez hasta el Último Sentido. La Gran Voluntad que era capaz de desatar un dios era algo completamente abrumador, y más aún si ésta era reforzada por la ira, la nostalgia y el dolor.

—¡Demuéstrame que tu amor es más fuerte que el mío! ¡Porque si no me derrotas, acabaré sin vacilar con Touma y con todos los humanos!

Aquel terrible desafío fue aceptado en silencio por la diosa griega de la luna, quien encendiendo su portentoso cosmos en la misma proporción que Mielikki, materializó sobre su cuerpo su majestuoso Kamui. Por primera vez desde la Era Mitológica se podía contemplar a Artemisa en toda su gloria.

—Al lado de mi _Armadura Suprema_, tu Kamui es un simple trasto —comentó con desprecio la diosa finesa—. Estos ropajes supremos que fueron forjados por un dios bienhechor como Viracocha, son superiores en todos los aspectos a las armaduras de los dioses griegos.

—«La voz de Mielikki se quebró cuando mencionó a ese dios inca —notó en silencio la deidad en Kamui—. No es solo la desaparición de sus hijos lo que le duele».

Sin decir una palabra, Artemisa extrajo una flecha del carcaj de su armadura y la colocó en el arco dorado que había aparecido en sus manos. La deidad finesa la imitó y cargó una de sus flechas plateadas en _Väinämöinen_.

El terreno de la Maravilla Suprema había sido reforzado por su creador, Brahma, con el objetivo de que los embates cósmicos que se dieran en él, no lo dañen en gran proporción. Si este no hubiera sido el caso, la fortaleza flotante habría sido destruida en el acto ante la formidable demostración de poder de las dos diosas de la caza. El Último Sentido en su máximo esplendor emanaba por cada célula de las deidades, quienes apuntando al corazón de la otra, ni siquiera se dieron el tiempo de parpadear y solo podían concentrar su mente en un único ataque que definiría su contienda final.

Los animales que habitaban el lugar parecieron intuir lo que vendría a continuación, así que por puro instinto se alejaron aterrados de la escena y se refugiaron en los rincones más lejanos del bosque.

Una única flecha daría por terminada la lid en territorio escandinavo. El duelo final entre dos poderosas diosas estaba a punto de tener lugar. Los ojos turquesa de Mielikki dejaban escapar una incontable cantidad de lágrimas, las cuales se evaporaban al contacto con el metal de su armadura. Artemisa por su parte, también lloraba apesadumbrada, ya que en realidad ninguna de las dos quería hacerle daño a su amiga.

—¡Tuulikki, Nyyrikki, en su nombre obtendré esta victoria! ¡'EL ÚLTIMO SACRIFICIO DE VÄINÄMÖINEN'!

—¡Touma, defenderé tu existencia y la de la humanidad con la mía propia! ¡'LUZ DE LUNA RESPLANDECIENTE'!

Concentrando la inenarrable cantidad de energía de sus técnicas magnas, ambas dispararon sus respectivas flechas al mismo tiempo. El cosmos plateado de la deidad en ropaje supremo había abarcado la mitad del Bosque de Luonnotar, mientras que la energía cósmica dorada de su contraparte había cubierto la otra mitad.

Conforme avanzaban las veloces saetas, todo rastro de vida vegetal se iba desintegrando en el acto. El simple contacto con la abrumadora fuerza de los kens divinos era suficiente para matar todas las plantas a su paso.

Justo en el momento en el que las flechas iban a chocar una contra otra, ambas describieron una veloz espiral y pasaron de largo para seguir su mortal trayectoria. Al final ambas consiguieron su objetivo de impactar su ataque en el cuerpo de su oponente. Tras esto, se produjo un gran destello destructor, cuya expansión fue capaz de derretir toda la nieve que adornaba el bosque sagrado y destruir una gran proporción del mismo. El _Templo Sagrado Finlandés_ se derrumbó sobre sus cimientos al recibir aquella inimaginable cantidad de luz divina. Por su parte, los inconscientes Touma, Marin y Shaina fueron alejados violentamente por la onda de choque.

Tras la ola de destrucción, la luz se había disipado para mostrar los estragos que ocasionaron las máximas técnicas de la griega y la finlandesa. Un profundo silencio invadió lo que antes fue el pacífico Bosque de Luonnotar.

En medio del lugar de las dos colisiones permanecían las dos diosas frente a frente. Ambas se observaban respirando agitadamente.

—Tu ataque… no estaba reforzado solo por el amor a tus hijos —aseguró Artemisa, recuperando el aliento.

La flecha plateada se había clavado directamente en el corazón de la diosa griega, atravesando sin problemas su Kamui.

—Te felicito, amiga —continuó diciendo la diosa de la luna, intentando disfrazar su dolor con una sonrisa—. Descubriste a último momento un amor diferente al que tienes por tus hijos. Fue precisamente ese sentimiento el que te dio más fuerza y te ayudó a vencerme. Justo en el momento en el que tu flecha impactó sobre mí, pude sentir la presencia de otro dios… la presencia del supremo inca, Viracocha… quien permanece siempre en tu mente y en tu corazón.

Mielikki no supo cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de su amiga agonizante, y en señal de pesar simplemente le retiró la mirada.

—Para mí esta no fue una victoria, Artemisa —musitó con tristeza al ver que su amiga avanzaba hacia ella, caminando lentamente en actitud digna.

Con cada paso que daba la deidad de la luna, una parte de su Kamui se desintegraba, convirtiéndose en brillantes partículas de luz blanca. A pesar de que su sangre divina teñía su vestido blanco, ella mantenía en su rostro un semblante de paz absoluta.

—Mielikki, por favor regálame una última mirada —le pidió la griega colocando la mano con delicadeza en la mejilla de la deidad del bosque, al tiempo que le levantaba el rostro para que la observara—. Fue un honor haberte conocido y tenido como amiga. Si el sacrificio de mi vida sirvió para hacerte recapacitar, todo valió la pena.

—Artemisa… yo…

La finlandesa no pudo articular sus palabras. Su amiga se despidió en silencio con una mirada amistosa, para luego darle las espaldas y alejarse caminando serenamente entre los árboles.

Al verse sola, la diosa malherida tenía una sola cosa en mente: Encontrar al humano que se había ganado su amor. Y aunque con cada paso que daba, la flecha clavada en su pecho le desgarraba dolorosamente el corazón; Artemisa prosiguió su marcha por una pronunciada pendiente.

En medio de su calvario, se encontró con la inconsciente Shaina. Su armadura dorada estaba en gran parte destrozada, al igual que el físico de su portadora.

—Esa Guerrera Dorada se enfrentó sola con Mielikki y sobrevivió para contarlo —resaltó para sí—. Puedo notar además que mi amiga utilizó su técnica sobre ella. Sería una pena que una vida tan valiosa se pierda así.

Mientras sus sentidos físicos la iban abandonando, Artemisa se percató de que a la Amazona le quedaban pocos minutos de vida a causa de un poderoso veneno. Su única opción fue verter una generosa cantidad de su sangre divina sobre la mujer de cabello verde.

—«Espero que eso sea suficiente para purificar tu cuerpo, Amazona de Atenea —reflexionó alejándose de ella y prosiguiendo su tormentosa marcha—. Tu responsabilidad todavía es grande como guerrera protectora de mi hermana menor».

Tras varios minutos de avanzar entre la incertidumbre y la desesperación, Artemisa consiguió dar con Touma. El Ángel parecía dormir a la sombra de uno de los pocos sauces que todavía se mantenían en pie. Ver a Ícaro rodeado de flores, siendo bañado por un resplandor divino, logró conmover a la deidad de la luna.

—Mi querido Touma —le susurró tras arrodillarse a su lado y acomodarlo delicadamente en su regazo—. Tú bien sabes que no te escogí por tu fuerza. Fuiste el único que elegí entre todos los mortales porque lograste cautivar mi corazón…

Miles de recuerdos golpearon repentinamente su mente en forma de una secuencia de imágenes. Lágrimas emergieron espontáneamente de sus ojos color miel al evocar tales memorias.

Hace muchos años, la vida de la orgullosa Artemisa en el Olimpo se había convertido en una hastiante rutina, así que quiso alejarse de ella descendiendo a la Tierra. Su objetivo era observar un poco a la humanidad de la que se había alejado tanto. Por desgracia lo que vio en el planeta no fue más que egoísmo, maldad, violencia y dolor.

En medio de aquel hostil mundo, un solitario joven resaltó ante sus ojos por su valor, lealtad y determinación. Touma no desistía en ver plasmado su más anhelado deseo: encontrar a su hermana mayor. Fue precisamente durante su búsqueda, cuando ambos se encontraron por primera vez debido a azares del destino.

Artemisa disfrutaba de una tranquila caminata por el bosque. Tan abstraída estaba en observar las bellas mariposas que sobrevolaban las flores, que no se percató de la presencia de un enorme oso que intentaba atacarla. En medio de su confusión, la diosa apenas notó que había sido rescatada del zarpazo de la bestia por un joven de cabello castaño. Ignorando la identidad divina de la dama, Touma la había tomado en brazos y alejado de la agresión.

Para ella el contacto humano le era completamente desconocido, pero en aquella ocasión le pareció sublime sentir la calidez que le ofreció el cuerpo del mortal. Por primera vez en toda su existencia se sintió protegida y reconfortada por los acogedores latidos de corazón de un humano.

Tras amansar a la bestia con su poder divino, la deidad había revelado su naturaleza de diosa y le había ofrecido a Touma un puesto privilegiado a su lado. La oferta de convertirse en el Ángel de una deidad le pareció la oportunidad perfecta para obtener el poder de encontrar a su hermana, así que la aceptó sin dilaciones.

Los años pasaron y el vínculo de confianza que ambos tenían se hacía más fuerte. Y aunque aquel contacto que tuvieron en su primer encuentro no se volvió a repetir, la diosa siempre anheló encontrarse nuevamente en brazos de su protector, aunque su orgullo divino no le permitía admitirlo.

Pero el orgullo había quedado atrás en aquel momento crítico. En ese momento era la diosa de la luna quien tenía entre sus brazos a su Ángel en un afán de protegerlo.

—Es curioso como un detalle, que quizás parece tan pequeño, logró conmover mi entonces frío corazón. Un simple contacto con tu calidez me prendó de ti. Y solo ahora que es demasiado tarde te lo puedo confesar con libertad.

Lágrimas de amargura y tristeza se entremezclaban con la sangre que no dejaba de fluir por su herida de flecha.

—Nunca te di las gracias por estar siempre a mi lado —le susurró, haciendo a un lado el cabello que le cubría la frente, al tiempo que le retiraba el antifaz metálico para observar mejor su cara—. Touma… mi amado Touma… Cómo me habría gustado ver tus hermosos ojos azules por última vez… pero al menos la última imagen que contemplaré será la de tu rostro… Gracias por… hacerme conocer… la felicidad del amor… Adiós… Touma…

Con las últimas fuerzas de su cuerpo físico, Artemisa rodeó con los brazos al humano a quien amó y cerró los ojos para siempre. Tras evocar su nombre con su aliento final, Artemisa dejó de existir reconfortada en un tierno abrazo.

La diosa finlandesa llegó a la sombra de aquel sauce y con frialdad observó la imagen de su amiga inerte, la cual sostenía con fuerza al humano aun después de su deceso.

—«Su rostro… Nunca la había visto tan feliz… —reflexionó, suavizando un poco sus facciones—. Acepto con honor que al final tu amor resultó ser el más fuerte».

La flecha dorada que había disparado Artemisa se materializó de repente, clavándose limpiamente en el corazón de Mielikki. Ni siquiera la protección de su _Armadura Suprema_ logró detener la fuerza con la que arremetió la mortal sagita.

Ante su incredulidad y el intenso dolor de la herida, la deidad finlandesa dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo y armadura sobre una rodilla, a la vez que apoyaba los brazos en su arco a manera de bastón. Las fuerzas la abandonaban a causa de la fatal herida.

—Me costó la vida comprender sus motivos para luchar. Artemisa, Shaina, Marin, Touma… gracias por ayudarme a entender sus sentimientos de amor puro. Es una lástima que sea demasiado tarde para mí…

La flecha cargada con tan inmensa cantidad de cosmos divino, consumía poco a poco la vida de su cuerpo físico. Su espíritu divino también se hacía cada vez más débil.

En sus últimos instantes de existencia, la imagen de la deidad inca que la había cautivado apareció en su mente, lo cual provocó que sonría por primera y única vez en toda su existencia. Aquella sonrisa, aunque sincera y cálida, estaba llena de tristeza.

—Habría sido lindo… morir protegiendo a quien amé… Al final… dejaré de existir en la absoluta soledad… sin mis hijos… sin mi amiga y… sin ti, Viracocha…

El brillo de sus hermosos ojos turquesa se opacó para siempre mientras sus párpados se iban cerrando. Mielikki murió en la posición en la que había caído, tras derramar una incesante cantidad de lágrimas.

La sangre que brotaba de su pecho pareció expandirse a gran velocidad por todo el territorio finlandés, restaurando milagrosamente toda la vida vegetal que fue destruida por las dos técnicas divinas. Plantas, árboles y flores renacieron a vertiginosa velocidad con el simple contacto de la sangre divina con la tierra.

Cuando el silencio y la tranquilidad reinaron en el lugar, todos los animales que se habían refugiado en el bosque dejaron sus escondites y con cautela se acercaron y rodearon el cuerpo de Mielikki. Los cientos de criaturas parecieron intuir la desaparición del cosmos protector de su diosa, así que al verla inerte e inmóvil, exclamaron dolorosos lamentos que inundaron todo el Bosque de Luonnotar. Desgarradores aullidos y bramidos de lobos y osos lloraban la muerte de su diosa. De igual manera, el cantar de las aves parecía entonar un triste réquiem por su deidad desaparecida, mientras decenas de mariposas se posaban delicadamente sobre el metal reluciente de su armadura.

La luz plateada del _Calendario Maya_ se apagó.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Me van a colgar después de leer este capítulo…pero bueno… xD_

_Gracias por leer este capítulo y darme su apoyo para conseguir terminar la segunda etapa del fic. Espero poder comenzar la tercera en la semana que viene, en la que espero también se normalice un poco mi situación. Nos leemos en otra ocasión! Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_


	27. EL ULTIMÁTUM DEL TERCER DIOS

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores:_

_Escrito el capítulo que tenía planeado, lo comparto con ustedes todavía en sábado. Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por el apoyo brindado hasta ahora. Hikaru Kino88 y Pegasasu No Saya, muchas gracias por sus reviews en esta semana._

_Comenzamos una etapa más e la historia. En este capítulo introductorio presento a dos dioses más y además doy a conocer un poco sobre el paradero de Mar y Kiki. Que lo disfruten:_

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 27: ¡ENCUENTRO DIVINO! EL ULTIMÁTUM DEL TERCER DIOS**

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema, Jardín de K'uen-Luen==

A lo lejos de un extenso jardín se erguía una gigantesca torre de estilo arquitectónico oriental. Aquel monumental edificio imitaba perfectamente a la legendaria _'Torre de Porcelana de Nanking'_ la cual había impactado al mundo durante la dinastía Ming en el siglo XIX.

La cima de aquella pagoda consistía en una enorme recámara, adornada con tejas de fina cerámica ordenadas a manera de mosaico. La imagen de la creación mitológica china era representada en el techo de baldosa visto desde el interior.

En el balcón de aquella habitación se encontraba una solitaria mujer ataviada en una elegante túnica de seda blanca adornada con encajes rosas. La dama contemplaba el firmamento en medio del que levitaba el imponente _Calendario Maya_.

La hermosa dama de nacarada piel y delicados rasgos orientales mantenía su serena mirada rosa clavada sobre la piedra circular, al tiempo que una ligera corriente de viento acariciaba su largo cabello lacio de tonalidad marrón claro.

La deidad creadora en la mitología china, la diosa Nü Wa, se caracterizaba por ser la más pacífica y tranquila entre los diez dioses de la _Alianza Suprema_. Rasgo de su personalidad que resaltaba en la expresión de su rostro. La diosa oriental habría sido capaz de transmitir paz infinita a cualquier mortal con tan solo una sonrisa.

—«Faltan pocas horas para la fecha señalada en la roca lunar —meditó Nü Wa, ensimismada en la hipnotizante figura del _Calendario_—. La Tierra será un lugar perfecto cuando la humanidad deje de existir y sea reemplazada por la nueva especie, a la cual los mismos dioses otorgaremos la prosperidad del planeta».

La deidad castaña no pudo evitar sentir una profunda emoción, al ser ella quien crearía y daría nacimiento a esta nueva especie dominante. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro.

Pero su semblante sereno fue pronto alterado cuando vio la luz plateada de la roca apagarse… Aunque Nü Wa mantenía aquella sonrisa en su faz, esta ya no transmitía paz, sino un hondo pesar. Un par de lágrimas nacieron de sus ojos rosados.

—Primero fue Viracocha… y ahora Mielikki —susurró ella para sí—. No entiendo por qué Atenea y sus Caballeros se empeñan tanto en evitar la purificación íntegra del planeta que tanto quieren proteger.

Impulsada por su desconsuelo, la diosa china dejó el balcón de su templo y se dispuso a abandonar presurosa el mismo. En sus pensamientos solo estaba presente la idea de no permitir que otro de sus aliados sea derrotado por los humanos.

—No permitiré que una deidad débil como tú, ponga un pie fuera de este lugar —intervino una fuerte y autoritaria voz masculina, haciendo eco en el gran vacío de la recámara—. Si te enfrentas a los Santos de Atenea dejándote llevar por sentimientos humanos, serás derrotada en el acto.

Nü Wa se sobresaltó al escuchar la potencia de aquella atronadora aseveración, y más al reconocer el agresivo cosmos de quien la había pronunciado.

—Si planeas detenerme, entonces muéstrate ante mí y al menos ten la decencia de encararme por primera vez —desafió la deidad asiática con su habitual calma.

La temperatura en la habitación principal del _Templo Sagrado Chino_ subió repentinamente incontables grados. Cualquier humano normal habría perecido sofocado ante aquel fatal calor.

Tras tornarse el espacio entero en una intensa tonalidad roja, una feroz columna de fuego se irguió frente a la diosa, deteniéndola en seco. Cuando las llamas se disiparon revelaron una imponente figura de aspecto humanoide.

—¿Qué pretendes en mi territorio, Ra?

El cuerpo físico del supremo dios egipcio lucía como el de un espigado hombre adulto de piel cobriza, severas facciones y amenazante mirada encendida en un fuerte anaranjado, la cual era resaltada por una corta cabellera de color rojo intenso, que había sido estilizada en puntas hacia arriba. Su musculoso cuerpo era ataviado por una hermosa túnica adornada por complejos bordados con símbolos egipcios.

Ra frunció el ceño acentuando sus pobladas cejas, para luego clavar una furiosa mirada sobre su aliada divina. No obstante, aquellos iracundos ojos no consiguieron intimidarla. Ella había levantado el rostro en actitud digna y mantenía sus pupilas rosas posadas sobre el rostro del irascible dios.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más: ¿Qué pretendes al entrar sin permiso en mi templo? —insistió la deidad castaña rompiendo el silencio que reinaba tras la aparición de su compañero.

—Ya te lo dije, niña china —le dijo agresivo el dios a manera de burla—. Conociendo tu carácter voluble, imaginaba que te dejarías llevar por tus impulsos como los otros dos. Veo que no me equivoqué, porque a pesar de ser una diosa tan poderosa como yo, eres propensa a tener las mismas debilidades que mostraron Viracocha y Mielikki.

El aura roja que cubría la habitación se concentró toda alrededor del egipcio, provocando que incluso la misma Nü Wa se sienta abrumada ante tan indescriptible cantidad de calor.

—Respeta el recuerdo de nuestros dos compañeros caídos —ordenó ella con una voz más fuerte—. Ambos desaparecieron en batalla por ver cumplidos los objetivos de toda la _Alianza_.

—¡Te equivocas, Nü Wa! —le interrumpió implacable él—. ¡Viracocha y Mielikki dejaron de existir porque fueron débiles! ¡Y esa debilidad nació porque cometieron el error de desarrollar sentimientos similares a los humanos!

La expresión de la aludida cambió de un tranquilo semblante a uno un poco más serio. A pesar de ser amplia la diferencia de sus estaturas, la diosa no se amedrentaba ante el porte imponente del dios africano. Sin vacilar continuó encarándolo con convicción.

—Los sentimientos no son una debilidad como aseguras, Ra. Y te lo demostraré encontrándome y dialogando con Atenea. Conseguiré que ella desista de su invasión y así evitaremos más derramamientos de sangre divina. Porque aunque los objetivos de ambas sean distintos, nos parecemos bastante y por eso estoy convencida de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Sé que puedo convencer a Atenea de que el ciclo de la humanidad terminó y que el bienestar de todos los seres vivientes del planeta está sobre el de una sola especie que además pone en peligro la existencia de las demás.

Las palabras de la diosa provocaron la estridente y burlona risa del egipcio, a quien el recién pronunciado discurso le pareció algo ridículo.

—Eres una ilusa. Todo esfuerzo que hagas fuera de esta habitación será inútil, porque a pesar de ser una poderosa diosa…

Ra hizo una pausa y arqueando una ceja observó con cierto desprecio a su aliada.

—A decir verdad, la única razón por la que te aceptamos en esta Alianza es porque insististe tanto en dar nacimiento a la nueva especie que reemplazará a la humana. ¡No nos sirves para nada más, porque ese es tu único rol! ¡Así que olvídate de esa idea estúpida de participar en la batalla, porque los demás dioses y Guardianes acabaremos con la amenaza que representan los Santos de Atenea!

Por primera vez en toda su existencia, la pacífica Nü Wa vio su espíritu alterado por ligeros atisbos de ira.

—No me conoces, Ra —manifestó ella con un tono más riguroso—. Aunque soy una diosa que no batalla, sabré desenvolverme perfectamente en la lid en caso de ser necesario. Así que apártate de una vez de mi camino.

El supremo egipcio rió por segunda ocasión, esta vez con más ímpetu e ironía.

—Esos lindos ojos rosas que te dio Yggdrasil todavía se mantienen llorosos —comentó él observándola divertido y acercándose hasta estar a pocos centímetros de la dama.

Toscamente le acercó la mano al rostro y con sus dedos tomó varias lágrimas que resbalaban por el terso rostro de la deidad asiática, quien se vio por primera vez intimidada y enmudecida al sentir el contacto quemante de la piel del dios, pero ni siquiera en esas circunstancias mostró debilidad y con solemne actitud siguió observando sus ojos anaranjados sin siquiera parpadear.

—No… te atrevas a tocarme nuevamente… —renegó la dama desencajando sus facciones con una ligera expresión de disgusto.

—Tú no eres como Atenea… —aseguró el dios pelirrojo dejando la ironía a un lado, para reemplazarla por una seriedad poco habitual en él—. Eres débil. Eres débil como los otros dos que ya fueron derrotados. Deja de actuar como una niña y limítate a crear la nueva especie, tal como tú misma quisiste desde un principio.

Con la misma actitud digna, Ra se alejó de su compañera y le dio las espaldas dispuesto a dejar la habitación.

—No te vayas a mover de aquí, Nü Wa… —le sugirió con su característico hablar lleno de superioridad, observándola de reojo—. Deja que mis Guardianes y yo nos encarguemos de esto.

La diosa intentó refutar la decisión de la deidad africana, pero él enseguida la calló continuando su explicación:

—La humanidad sin duda tiene muchas fortalezas y debilidades. Teniendo en cuenta esa premisa, para acabarlos definitivamente uno simplemente tiene que destrozar de raíz sus fortalezas. Y eso es precisamente lo que haré ahora mismo… Aunque falten solo unas pocas horas para el comienzo del _Cataclismo_, ya no puedo esperar más para castigar la osadía de los humanos —a Ra se le formó un nudo en la garganta antes de pronunciar sus siguientes palabras—. Porque aunque no me creas, yo también les tenía cierta estima a Viracocha y a Mielikki. Así que en nombre de ambos, acabaré con la existencia de millones de vidas a cambio de las suyas…

—¡Espera una momento, Ra! —lo atajó ella sobresaltada—. ¡No debes actuar de manera egoísta e imprudente! ¡Tú sabes bien que los planes de la _Alianza Suprema_ son…!

—¡Basta, Nü Wa! Tú también pensabas actuar por tu cuenta, así que no tienes la calidad moral para intentar detenerme.

La regañada se contrarió con lo dicho por su compañero. En silencio se limitó a apretar los dientes para contener las palabras de ira que nacerían de sus labios. Mientras tanto, el dios continuaba su arrogante marcha hacia la salida, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, se detuvo al recordar algo más que quería decirle.

—Prométeme que… no abandonarás este templo —le pidió titubeando, pero sin perder el tono arrogante de su voz.

La diosa china se encontraba visiblemente enojada. Una deidad tan calmada y pacífica como ella había sido exasperada en extremo por la actitud testaruda de su aliado.

—¡Márchate de una vez de mi templo, egipcio! —le exigió encendiendo en gran proporción su magno cosmos rosa—. ¡Puedes estar feliz porque no saldré de esta habitación! ¡Por tu parte tú puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana!

Primero Ra rió entre dientes, pero no pudo contener por más tiempo una sonora carcajada, la cual, a diferencia de las anteriores, no se escuchaba burlona ni despectiva.

—¡Definitivamente me equivoqué contigo, niña china! ¡Me encantó conocer tu lado fuerte! —le comentó volteándose, sin poder detener su risa de emoción—. ¡Esa es la actitud que debe mostrar una diosa fuerte como tú! ¡Deja la bondad y la calma para los humanos!

Regalándole una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, Ra desapareció tras la misma estela de fuego entre la que había aparecido. Por su parte Nü Wa no podía quitar el enojo de su semblante.

—¡No lo soporto! ¡Ra es un desconsiderado y un necio! ¡Es la primera vez en toda mi existencia que alguien me hace perder así la calma!

* * *

==Ruinas del Santuario de Atenea==

A Mar pareció no importarle lo grave de la situación en ese momento. La chica se dejó llevar por el frenesí de recuperar su capacidad de caminar, y no era para menos. Su recién despertado cosmos había causado que su maltrecha silla de ruedas se convierta en parte de su pasado.

Con alegría infantil la muchacha corría, saltaba, daba piruetas en medio de lágrimas de felicidad. Kiki se limitó a observarla con una incómoda sonrisa, pero a la vez se sintió satisfecho de ver tan feliz a la joven que lo había salvado. Y aunque en su cabeza no estaba seguro del porqué de la presencia de la cloth de Coma Berenices y su posterior aceptación de Mar como Guerrera de Atenea; el joven lemuriano se dejó llevar también por la alegría de la muchacha de cabello negro en trenza.

—¡Oye, Mar! —la llamó el castaño, deteniendo la jubilosa carrera de la chica—. ¿Me ayudarías a buscar algo por aquí?

—¡Claro que sí, señor Caballero! —respondió enseguida ella con entusiasmo—. Ahora somos compañeros, ¿cierto?

—Pues, creo que técnicamente eres una Guerrera de Atenea. Por lo que veo, te has convertido en la propietaria original de una cloth, y ella está despertando en ti un cosmos propio —explicó reflexivo el Santo—. Y por cierto, no me llames 'señor Caballero', puedes decirme Kiki con toda confianza —le exhortó con una amable sonrisa.

—Está bien, señor Kiki.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron en la tarea de inspeccionar los escombros de lo que antes fue el Templo de Aries. Kiki le había explicado a la Amazona que había regresado al Santuario para recuperar las herramientas y los materiales necesarios para reparar armaduras dañadas.

—Deben estar debajo de todos esos escombros —supuso contrariado el Ariano, al no poder encontrar nada en la superficie de las ruinas. La búsqueda en los alrededores había tomado ya varios infructuosos minutos.

—¿Cuáles son los materiales necesarios para reparar una cloth? —preguntó con infantil curiosidad la chica de ojos celestes.

—Son elementos muy específicos y raros de encontrar: _polvo de estrellas_, _gammanium_ y _oricalco_. Tenía todo en un arcón escondido en los rincones más seguros de mi Templo. Por desgracia, lo más seguro es que fueron destruidos por las técnicas de Viracocha.

—No pierda la esperanza, señor Kiki —lo animó la muchacha, posando tímidamente la mano en el hombro del Santo—. El día de hoy fui testigo de un maravilloso milagro gracias a esta armadura que estoy vistiendo. La fe en momentos difíciles es una de las principales cualidades de los Caballeros.

—Tienes razón, Mar.

El ánimo de la joven influyó en el muviano, quien en un afán por alcanzar los rincones más profundos de las ruinas de su templo, intentó remover la gran cantidad de piedras que se interponían. Por desgracia, cuando intentó levantar una enorme columna, su todavía lastimado cuerpo le recordó que en ese momento no era más que un humano común intentando realizar una proeza digna de un Santo de Atenea. Sus heridas recientes de batalla se abrieron haciendo doloroso e inútil su esfuerzo.

Kiki se sentía frustrado al no poder hacer nada por recuperar los materiales, así que sin decir una palabra, sostuvo una lesión que aquejaba su antebrazo y se sentó cabizbajo sobre los restos de una columna.

—Es irónico que hayamos podido derrotar a un dios y, sin embargo, ahora no puedo siquiera levantar una roca —comentó el joven Santo a modo de broma. Ese fue su intento por tratar de esconder su dolor emocional.

—No se preocupe, señor Kiki —lo reconfortó su interlocutora con una cálida sonrisa—. Si esta armadura me escogió como su portadora, entonces le demostraré que soy digna de ser su compañera.

Tras la alegría de poder caminar nuevamente, Mar se había tomado muy en serio su rol de Guerrera de Atenea. El milagro que vivió en carne propia, más que un privilegio o un regalo divino; le pareció una señal, una razón para proteger a la humanidad por sus propios medios.

El usualmente calmado y amable rostro de la joven en ese momento reflejaba una seria convicción, semblante que le dio a Kiki la impresión de que Mar sería capaz de lograr lo que se proponga. Y aunque ella no estaba segura de cómo proceder, no se le pasó por la cabeza siquiera la idea de claudicar en su intento por encontrar los materiales.

La misma aura negra que apareció al momento que la armadura vistió su cuerpo, se hizo presente una vez más. La cloth de Caballera de Berenice pareció reaccionar por sí sola a la determinación de su portadora hasta el punto de que algo increíble sucedió:

Las placas metálicas que conformaban las protecciones de sus brazos transmutaron en una especie de finos hilos de cabello negro. Aquella infinidad de delgadas hebras metálicas parecían poseer vida propia, ya que se prolongaban y retorcían expandiéndose por toda la Casa de Aries. Para el Santo de Oro fue increíble contemplar por primera vez el poder de una de las cuatro armaduras de material desconocido, ya que cada brillante fibra de cabello era capaz de envolver y levantar una enorme porción de roca, para luego arrojarla sin esfuerzo lejos del lugar.

Los cabellos continuaron su meticulosa búsqueda por varios minutos, hasta que grande fue la alegría los Santos de Aries y Coma Berenices cuando el brillante cofre de metal fue desenterrado. Los materiales y herramientas se encontraban intactos en su interior.

—¡Excelente, Mar! ¡Lo conseguiste! —la felicitó Kiki, casi abrazando su baúl.

—En realidad no era yo quien controlaba esos cabellos —admitió un poco incómoda la chica—. Parece ser que, de alguna forma, esta armadura actúa reaccionando a factores ajenos a mi voluntad.

—Cabe la posibilidad que la cloth haya actuado al encontrarse cerca de los materiales. Los metales de los que está compuesta tu armadura debieron armonizar con los utilizados para reparar las mismas. Espero que la armadura de Tauro reaccione también con la mía, así nos será más fácil encontrarla.

Al ver a Kiki en tan malas condiciones, Mar se había ofrecido llevar ella sola el baúl de los materiales y la armadura de Aries a sus espaldas. Con mucha seguridad, la muchacha avanzaba cargando ambos objetos como si no pesaran nada.

Al verla caminando a un paso tan firme, Kiki no pudo contener su curiosidad.

—Mar… —la llamó con un poco de recelo—, discúlpame de antemano si soy imprudente pero… ¿Cómo fue que perdiste tu capacidad de caminar?

Lo repentino de la pregunta hizo que la aludida se detuviera en seco, para luego girarse y mostrar un triste semblante a su acompañante.

—Señor Kiki —titubeó, sonrojándose y encogiéndose de hombros—. Estoy segura de que se reirá de mí si se lo cuento.

—Sería incapaz de hacer algo tan cruel —reaccionó comprensivo el Caballero—. Por tu expresión veo que te trae mucha tristeza recordarlo, así que no hay problema si no quieres compartir conmigo esa mala experiencia.

A la chica le fue imposible contenerse al ver ese sincero rostro sonriente. Aquella acogedora amabilidad le dio seguridad.

—Pensándolo bien, siento que puedo confiarle mi historia, así que se lo contaré —dijo Mar más calmada—. Hace tres años me encontraba paseando con mi pequeña mascota por las afueras de Rodorio. Mi travieso perrito se escabulló hacia un peligroso camino, el cual era conocido por los frecuentes derrumbes de rocas que tenían lugar en el mismo. Lo peor sucedió y un fuerte deslave amenazaba con caer sobre el animalito, así que no dudé en protegerlo con mi cuerpo y recibir el daño en su lugar.

Kiki escuchaba con atención la historia de su salvadora, observándola directamente a los ojos mientras ambos avanzaban a través de las ruinas. La expresión en su rostro era indescifrable.

—No me arrepiento de haber sacrificado mi capacidad de caminar —añadió la muchacha con una triste sonrisa—, ya que logré salvar la vida de mi cachorrito. Durante todos estos años me acompañó en los mejores y los peores momentos. Alegrando siempre mis días con su actitud alegre y retozona.

Un incómodo silencio se produjo entre ambos tras el relato.

—Eres buena chica, Mar —la felicitó al fin el Ariano, revoloteando con la mano en actitud jovial el cabello de la joven—. Sacrificar la propia vida por la de un ser amado es algo digno de admiración. Sí que posees cualidades dignas de un Santo de Atenea.

La Amazona de Coma Berenices se dejó llevar por el momento emotivo, disfrutando el instante en el que Kiki revolvía traviesamente su cabello. Ella simplemente se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza sintiendo la calidez de la caricia juguetona de su ahora compañero.

La pareja de Santos continuó su recorrido hasta llegar a lo que parecía haber sido alguna vez el Templo de Tauro. El débil brillo y vibración de la armadura de Aries reaccionaba con desesperado ímpetu ante la presencia de aquel object dorado que representaba al Búfalo Dorado. Kiki y Mar encontraron la armadura de Tauro, la cual se encontraba en pésimas condiciones.

—Increíblemente la cloth de Zephyrus todavía está viva —musitó el joven muviano con una mezcla de tristeza y esperanza—. Siento que el espíritu de mi amigo aún se mantiene con vida dentro de ella.

El Dorado de Aries se arrodilló frente al ropaje de su camarada caído y posó con suavidad su mano sobre éste. Mar observaba en silencio la profunda concentración reflejada en el rostro de su compañero. Kiki se mantenía en un intenso trance, durante el cual se comunicó con el espíritu de la armadura de Tauro.

—Ahora lo entiendo, amigo Zephyrus… —dijo al fin el Santo después de varios minutos, esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad—. Veo que ni la muerte ha logrado detenerte en tu intento por proteger a Atenea y a nuestros amigos. Por esa razón quisiste que vuelva al Santuario. Deseas que repare tu armadura porque ya has escogido a un sucesor…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Gracias por acompañarme una semana más en esta aventura. Los espero la siguiente con un capítulo más. Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_


	28. EL COMIENZO DEL CATACLISMO

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores:_

_Tras una pesada semana de labores, vengo para compartir un capítulo más de esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado._

_Pero antes quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer esta trama y a quienes comentan en la misma. Muchas gracias a Pegasasu no Saya y a Hikaru Kino88 por sus comentarios en esta semana._

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 28: ¡INFIERNO SOBRE LA TIERRA!: EL COMIENZO DEL CATACLISMO**

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema, Pirámide de Abu Gurab==

El colosal recinto de la deidad egipcia consistía en una gigantesca pirámide, cuya monumental estructura estaba compuesta de sendos bloques de roca lisa, pero había una particularidad en ellos: Las piedras parecían estar compuestas de ardiente magma al rojo vivo, color resaltado además, por el amplio desierto de arena roja hirviente que rodeaba al edificio. La también llamada _Maravilla Egipcia_ sin duda era la construcción piramidal más grande que ha visto la humanidad en toda su historia.

Una ensordecedora explosión golpeó una de las caras laterales del monumento, levantando una gran cantidad de arena. El fino polvo teñía de rojo el aire y cubría completamente la imagen del responsable del ataque al recinto sagrado, quien se sentía satisfecho por haber conseguido su objetivo de abrir una entrada improvisada en el edificio.

—Hará falta mucho más que esto para detenerme —afirmó con seguridad el Caballero de Atenea que destruyó una porción de una de las aparentemente infranqueables paredes de ardiente magma—. El calor intenso nunca ha sido un obstáculo para mí…

La arena se asentó y reveló la figura de Ikki de Leo. Residuos de cosmos en llameante anaranjado todavía refulgían sobre el metal de su armadura de oro. Con una mezcla de decisión y confianza, el Santo clavó su implacable mirada en el interior del edificio. Lo que contempló dentro del lugar no logró intimidarlo. Frente a él se presentó lo que parecía ser un indescifrable y complejo laberinto, cuyos pasadizos y recámaras apenas eran iluminados por el débil fulgor de las antorchas encaramadas en las paredes.

Sin dudarlo Ikki se aventuró en el interior de la pirámide, debatiéndose en medio de incontables escaleras, pasajes, túneles e incluso pesados portones de piedra.

—«Me estoy acercando hacia aquel poderoso cosmos —reflexionó el antaño Fénix, avanzando con cierta dificultad—. Lo sé porque el calor está aumentado y respirar se me hace cada vez más difícil con este aire tan pesado».

Un par de minutos habían pasado desde que irrumpió en el templo egipcio, y ya que la paciencia no era una de sus cualidades, decidió que sería más efectivo avanzar usando un método no tradicional.

—¡Me cansé de atravesar este laberinto como niño bueno! ¡No perderé más tiempo en los caminos que tratan de imponerme!

A pesar de que el mismo Ikki, el guerrero que sanaba sus heridas en el interior del volcán de la isla Kanon; se sentía un tanto sofocado por la abrumadora concentración de alta temperatura, tuvo los suficientes bríos y fuerza física para romper las paredes que se le interponían, abriéndose así paso hacia el lugar en el que había sentido una poderosa presencia desde el instante mismo en el que arribó al desierto en la _Maravilla Suprema_.

Tal como lo hizo con la pared exterior de la pirámide, el Santo de Leo lanzó furiosos puñetazos a los muros del laberinto, destrozándolos al contacto y avanzando a mayor velocidad.

—«Sin duda una agresiva aura divina habita este lugar —dedujo Ikki, irrumpiendo violentamente entre paredes y pasajes con su fuerza física llameante—. Una intensa batalla por la supervivencia de la humanidad me espera en el centro de esta pirámide. Sin embargo, no me importa lo fuerte que sea el enemigo que encuentre. Daré incluso mi vida por detenerlo».

Al atravesar el último muro, el hombre de cabello azul se encontró con la cámara principal de la pirámide. Aquella enorme habitación ubicada en el centro exacto del edificio rebosaba de un exagerado lujo, al ser sus paredes y techo adornados por complejos jeroglíficos esculpidos en oro. Varios sarcófagos abiertos, reliquias e iconografías incrustadas de joyas y metales preciosos abarrotaban el lugar. El Caballero avanzó cauteloso por un camino flanqueado por enormes monumentos que representaban a dioses del panteón egipcio.

—«Un ambiente típico de la prepotencia de un dios… Un lugar tan ostentoso como este sin duda es una demostración de la arrogancia y alarde de superioridad por parte del dueño de esta pirámide».

Ikki inspeccionó minuciosamente el lugar, pero no pudo encontrar a ningún enemigo, no obstante, aquel inmenso cosmos que lo atrajo se mantenía allí. El Santo prosiguió su búsqueda, hasta que un objeto que resaltaba entre los demás llamó su atención por su apariencia imponente:

Se trataba de una portentosa armadura ensamblada a manera de object sobre un pedestal. Las placas de metal desconocido de las que estaba compuesto el glamoroso ropaje brillaban en un ardiente rojo, contrastado con ornamentos anaranjados y dorados. Aquel tótem representaba a una figura humanoide con características de ave mítica, acomodada en una solemne pose.

—Es increíble… Esta armadura parece estar ardiendo a miles de grados sin que exista fuego a su alrededor —musitó el sucesor de Leo sin poder retirar su mirada de aquel impresionante object—. Entonces esta es la fuente del cosmos divino y el intenso calor que me trajo hasta este lugar… Sin duda el propietario de este ropaje es un dios…

—Efectivamente, Caballero de Atenea —intervino desde el vacío una voz masculina que sonaba un tanto irónica—. Aquel ropaje divino es llamado _'Armadura Suprema'_ por su dueño, el también supremo dios egipcio Ra. Y ya que te encuentras frente a un objeto sagrado, lo lógico es que le muestres respeto haciéndole una reverencia y arrodillándote.

—Yo solo me arrodillo ante mi diosa —replicó el aludido con su característica seriedad—, pero si quieres que me incline ante una deidad enemiga, deberás mostrarte y obligarme a hacerlo…

Una cínica risa sonó tras el valiente desafío, después de lo cual una espesa bruma negra se hizo presente ante el Santo.

—Si tanto quieres verme, no me negaré, humano…

Al disiparse la niebla oscura un extraño personaje hizo presencia. Aquella figura humanoide de contextura física normal vestía una bella túnica negra con decoraciones faraónicas doradas, pero lo que más extrañaba de su apariencia era su cabeza. El recién llegado no lucía como un humano, ya que su testa era la de un chacal negro de vivaz mirada.

Observándolo con cierto disgusto, Ikki encaró a aquel curioso ser.

—No creo que el perro faldero de un dios sea rival para un Caballero de Atenea —comentó Leo cerrando los ojos con arrogancia—. Exijo conocer a la deidad portadora de aquella _Armadura Suprema_.

—Muy gracioso, guerrero —expresó cínico el humanoide, mostrando sus afilados dientes en un intento de sonrisa—. De hecho no me sorprende tu actitud altanera. Hace tiempo que los humanos perdieron el respeto por los dioses. No tienes la consideración de presentarte y aún así intentas siquiera encarar al dios propietario de esta pirámide y de todo el territorio sagrado egipcio.

—Mi nombre es Ikki, Caballero Dorado de Leo.

—Pues yo soy Anubis, dios egipcio de los muertos. Y lamento informarte que no encontrarás al supremo Ra en este lugar. Soy el único de los Guardianes que está resguardando el territorio de nuestros ancestros.

Sin previo aviso, el antaño Fénix se puso en la tarea de encender en gran proporción su cosmos llameante.

—Espera un momento, Ikki —intentó atajarlo la deidad de rasgos animalescos con su característico sarcasmo—. Ya bastante calor hace en este lugar como para que nos quieras sofocar con tu cosmos.

—Me has dicho que eres el único enemigo en este lugar. Así que no tendré consideración contigo. Te aplastaré como a un insecto por más dios que digas ser…

Ver aquella agresiva mirada que parecía chispear llamas clavada sobre él, estremeció hasta la última de las células de Anubis, pero aún así no perdió la calma.

—Ustedes tan impulsivos como siempre. Por eso los dioses de la _Alianza Suprema_ se han empeñado tanto en destruirlos. En estas circunstancias ni siquiera vale la pena desperdiciar mi poder divino para darle una lección a un simple humano.

—¡Pues te demostraré lo que puede hacer este 'simple humano'!

La ira del Santo de Oro se había desatado, y más aún cuando escuchó reír burlonamente a su oponente.

—Vaya, creía que al menos los guerreros de la orden más poderosa de Atenea podían controlar sus ímpetus —manifestó el egipcio dando un burlón suspiro de decepción—. ¿Podrías calmarte un poco? Mi intención no es pelear contigo. Al menos por ahora…

Aunque Ikki seguía enojado, se las arregló para calmarse cerrando ambos puños y apretando los dientes.

—¿Entonces qué pretendes, Anubis?

—Nada en particular. Solo quería ver la cara de desilusión del primer humano que se atrevió a poner un pie en territorio egipcio, quien después de tanto esfuerzo para llegar a este lugar, solo se encontró con la armadura de la deidad que rige en este territorio.

El dios de cánidas facciones casi no podía contener su mordaz risa.

—Son tan estúpidos y predecibles —añadió gesticulando—. Nunca previeron que uno de los tan poderosos Caballeros Dorados, caería directamente en la trampa de Ra.

—¡Trampa!

—¡Exactamente, Ikki! No fue coincidencia el que Ra haya decidido dejar su _Armadura Suprema_ en este lugar. Él sabía que cargar su ropaje con una pequeña porción de su cosmos lograría distraer la atención de Atenea y sus Caballeros.

El antecesor de Fénix enmudeció al saber que solo una mínima parte del cosmos de Ra se encontraba en el interior de su armadura. Intentando ocultar su sorpresa e imaginando lo poderoso que podría llegar a ser el supremo egipcio, entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño observando con furia a Anubis.

—Ra no se equivocó al afirmar que todos ustedes eran como moscas abalanzándose sobre la carroña. ¿O acaso creían que los dioses construirían la _Maravilla Suprema_ sobre el Santuario de Atenea por simples azares del destino? ¡Ellos sabían que ustedes no dudarían un segundo para ascender hacia aquí! ¡Ese estúpido sentido de justicia que tienen los obliga a actuar de la manera más imprudente!

—Entonces… ustedes querían que invadamos esta fortaleza para que… dejemos la Tierra desprotegida…

Ikki no podía salir de su incredulidad. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la cabeza al saber que no solo él, sino también todos sus compañeros Dorados y su diosa habían cometido un grave error.

—¡Te has dado cuenta, Caballero de Oro! ¡Ahora mismo Ra y sus Guardianes se encuentran en la Tierra, mientras tú estás perdiendo valioso tiempo en esta pirámide! ¡Probablemente un país entero ya ha sido destruido por las deidades egipcias!

La potente risa malintencionada de Anubis invadió la totalidad de la cámara sagrada. Ver a aquel humano con esa expresión de asombro no tenía precio para él. Y no era para menos, era poco común ver al Santo tan abstraído en un torbellino de confusas ideas.

Su única reacción en ese momento fue darle las espaldas a su interlocutor y caminar con un porte solemne hacia la salida. Solo una idea al azar lo detuvo y lo obligó a observar de reojo al Guardián.

—Anubis, si piensas interponerte en mi camino te recomiendo que lo hagas ahora mismo. Porque cuando me encuentre con ese tal Ra, lo acabaré sin piedad.

—Pero qué humano más atrevido —contestó la deidad con un tono más serio y amenazante, al tiempo que se colocaba a un lado del rival—. Enfrentarse solo contra Ra es prácticamente un suicidio. Pero ya que tanto ansías luchar, no te preocupes, ya que a su tiempo yo mismo me encargaré de devorar tu cabeza sin contemplaciones, pero no es ni el momento ni el lugar. Ya bastantes estragos has ocasionado en este recinto sagrado como para que iniciemos una inútil batalla que destruya más objetos divinos. Te veo en la Tierra, humano…

Tras la desafiante despedida de Anubis, Ikki recuperó su semblante habitual y con gran convicción abandonó presuroso el territorio egipcio.

Una fulgente luz anaranjada descendió a la velocidad de la luz hacia tierra firme desde la _Maravilla Suprema_. Ikki pensaba utilizar todo el poder de su cosmos de ser necesario con tal de trasladarse a donde sea que se encuentre el supremo egipcio.

—«Bastará solo con que Ra o cualquiera de sus secuaces encienda su cosmos ligeramente… Entonces los encontraré y les demostraré el verdadero poder de alguien que lucha por defender a la humanidad».

* * *

El sol hacía su lenta aparición en el horizonte terrestre. La fecha que marcaba el calendario gregoriano era el 20 de diciembre de 2012. Menos de veinticuatro horas faltaban para que tenga lugar la inminente destrucción de la humanidad y sus creaciones.

Fue precisamente la cálida luz anaranjada del sol matutino la que logró colarse entre los párpados entreabiertos de aquel joven trigueño de lisa cabellera plateada.

—¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntó un aturdido Evan de Fénix.

El ambiente a su alrededor daba vueltas en su confundido campo de visión. A duras penas pudo divisar un tranquilo sendero circundado por varios árboles cuidadosamente colocados. Sus ramas casi tapaban el firmamento y producían una refrescante sombra.

—Excelente, pude ascender al Santuario de los dioses con vida —se dijo a sí mismo el Santo de Bronce con orgullo—. Solo espero que esos mocosos también lo hayan conseguido —profirió, refiriéndose a sus compañeros como solía hacerlo—. No puedo sentir sus cosmos por ninguna parte.

Tras retomar el control de su capacidad de orientación, Evan avanzó con cautela a través de ese camino compuesto por elaborados bloques de piedra.

—«No sé por qué este lugar me parece tan familiar» —reflexionó, explorando el escenario con su mirada de intensa tonalidad roja.

Mientras más continuaba avanzando, el relativo silencio del ambiente era reemplazado por el sonido de risas y conversaciones. El Santo estaba más que confundido.

De entre uno de los arbustos que adornaba el sendero, apareció rebotando lentamente una pequeña pelota de goma. Aquel inofensivo juguete rodó a los pies del Fénix, quien con cautela lo levantó del piso para inspeccionarlo.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? —farfulló, frunciendo el ceño al ver la imagen de un gato de caricatura impreso en la circunferencia—. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Por qué hay un objeto como este en un lugar sagrado?

Evan no había notado que la dueña del juguete estaba observándolo pocos pasos cerca de él. Se trataba de una sonriente niña rubia, quien no pasaría de los ocho años. Ella sostenía varios globos multicolores en una mano.

—¿Me devuelve mi pelotita, señor? —le pidió la pequeña, ampliando más su tierna sonrisa, al tiempo que lo observaba con unos brillantes ojos llenos de inocencia.

La confusa reacción del aludido fue extender su mano y entregar por inercia el objeto solicitado. Sus indefinidos pensamientos no le permitieron decir palabra. Aquella curiosa situación era sobremanera imprevista.

—¡Gracias! Es usted un chico muy lindo.

Tras decir esas palabras, la niña se alejó corriendo alegremente entre el mismo arbusto del que había salido la pelota.

—¡Espera, pequeña! —reaccionó tardíamente el Fénix al verse solo.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, Evan se abrió camino entre las plantas para encontrarse pisando una extensa alfombra de pasto, la cual circundaba una pequeña laguna. El joven de cabellera platinada quedó boquiabierto al notar que habían muchas más personas en aquel lugar. Algunos corrían por ese parque en ropa de ejercicio, otros paseaban a sus mascotas, familias enteras caminaban despreocupadas en esa agradable y soleada mañana de jueves.

—No estoy… en el territorio de los dioses… —murmuró para sí el impactado Caballero, reconociendo aquel escenario.

Cuando levantó la mirada, Evan contempló tras los árboles una gran cantidad de edificios modernos. En medio de su shock, el Santo apenas pudo notar el sonido de la agitada urbe que rodeaba aquel parque.

—Estoy en… mi país… esto es Estados Unidos…

A pesar de encontrarse en pleno invierno, el país norteamericano disfrutaba de un clima primaveral. Para todos sus habitantes el porqué de este hecho era algo inexplicable, ya que ninguno sabía que hace varios días, las condiciones climáticas en todo el planeta habían variado como antesala al cambio de época anunciado por Quetzalcóatl en su profecía y calendario.

Los estadounidenses aprovecharon el ambiente favorable, para cambiar su rutina de cada año para cuando la Navidad estaba cerca y, alegremente salieron a disfrutar del inusual sol que bañaba sus ciudades.

Aquella urbe en particular se veía más viva que nunca con bulla de los autos, la aglomeración de personas, las luces artificiales, el aroma de los 'hot dogs' recién cocinados. Factores combinados que le parecieron tan desconocidos al nuevo Fénix, ya que hace un buen tiempo había dejado su vida de comodidades, para seguir su objetivo de convertirse en Santo de Atenea.

Casi sintiéndose en un sueño, el joven caminó sin rumbo en medio del animado parque. Las personas que lo observaban, lo hacían con notoria curiosidad. Para ellos resultaba llamativa y estrafalaria la armadura de bronce que cubría el cuerpo de aquel muchacho trigueño.

De repente, su aparente sueño se convirtió en pesadilla. El diáfano cielo celeste se tornó en una intensa tonalidad escarlata, color inédito que consiguió despertar la incertidumbre y el temor de los miles de espectadores de tan perturbador fenómeno.

—No… puede ser —balbuceó, bañada su frente de sudor frío, producto de un miedo irracional—. ¡¿Qué son estos cosmos gigantescos que han llegado a este lugar?!

La pequeña laguna del parque empezó a agitarse con violencia. Feroces burbujas gorgoteaban en su superficie, haciendo evidente que el agua estaba hirviendo a temperaturas inconmensurables. El calor ascendió a niveles casi insoportables.

Después de que el potente terremoto provocado por Viracocha aterrara al planeta entero, las cosas se habían calmado un poco en el mundo. Pero otra señal apocalíptica se había hecho presente, así que en la mente de todas y cada una de las personas, el tan temido _Fin del Mundo_ había comenzado un día antes de lo profetizado. El pánico irracional se apoderó de todos los asistentes, quienes haciendo caso a su instinto de supervivencia, echaron a correr en medio del caos. Su desesperación fue mayor al ver que la mayoría de árboles se incineraba espontáneamente…

En medio de aquel infierno sobre la Tierra, Evan se quedó solo, paralizado por un profundo terror.

—Es solo un Caballero de Bronce —dijo con desprecio una irónica voz masculina desde la nada—. ¿En serio era necesario que los tres nos enfrentemos a él?

—No podemos negarnos a las órdenes de Ra —lo secundó una voz femenina, también desde el vacío—. Y tú mejor que nadie lo conoce cuando se enfada por una desobediencia.

—Dejen la plática para después —los reprendió con autoridad una tercera voz cavernosa, la cual sonaba más rigurosa que la de sus compañeros—. Ahora mismo estamos lejos de nuestra tierra de origen, así que debemos acabar con cualquiera que se oponga a nuestra invasión del país más poderoso del mundo. Nadie puede evitar que reduzcamos a cenizas todo este lugar.

A una velocidad increíble hicieron presencia tres figuras humanoides vistiendo magníficas armaduras de aspecto faraónico. Los recién aparecidos se colocaron estratégicamente para rodear al confundido Santo de Bronce. Se trataba de las reencarnaciones de los dioses egipcios Anubis, Isis y Horus…

_Continuará…_

* * *

Uy... le compliqué la vida a Evan...

Gracias por compartir una semana más conmigo. Espero que podamos vernos la próxima semana con un capítulo más de esta historia. Un abrazo desde Ecuador!


	29. LOS TRES GUARDIANES EGIPCIOS

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores:_

_Es sábado de actualización, así que aquí me tienen para compartir un capítulo más de esta historia._

_Agradecimientos para las personas que semana a semana leen esta historia y también a quienes me apoyan con sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Hikaru Kino88, Shaka-cherie, Tot12, Pegasasu no Saya y dANIEL._

_Ya estamos cerca de los 30 capítulos y no podría estar más satisfecho con todo el apoyo que me han brindado aquí en ffnet._

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 29: ¡AMENAZA DIVINA! LOS TRES GUARDIANES EGIPCIOS**

* * *

==Ruinas del Santuario de Atenea, Restos de la Casa de Tauro==

Kiki observaba con orgullo el ropaje de su amigo caído. Ver aquel toro dorado le recordó el gran valor y sacrificio del poderoso Santo llamado Zephyrus.

La armadura dorada de Aries a espaldas de Mar vibraba con más ímpetu al encontrarse cerca del object de Tauro.

—Increíble… No es solo la armadura de mi amigo la que ansía socorrer a nuestros compañeros en la batalla —declaró sorprendido el joven castaño, mientras la chica colocaba juntos ambos ropajes dorados dañados—. Ambas armaduras desean ascender hacia el Santuario de los dioses. Tal parece que incluso mi cloth de Aries ha elegido a alguien para portarla momentáneamente. Ella sabe que en las condiciones en las que me encuentro no podría utilizarla en este instante, pero aún así quiere seguir apoyando a otro de nuestros amigos.

—Es increíble la voluntad que posee cada una de las armaduras —intervino la Guerrera de Coma Berenices, contemplando sorprendida los ligeros destellos de cosmos dorados que bañaban ambas cloths—. Es una lástima que se encuentren en tan mal estado después de la batalla contra ese dios que destruyó el Santuario…

—Aunque mi cosmos se haya apagado, todavía poseo las habilidades necesarias para reparar ambas armaduras. Gracias a que pudiste encontrar mis materiales, los Santos de Aries y Tauro regresarán para proteger a la humanidad.

La gran emoción con la que Kiki pronunció estas palabras provocó el rubor en el rostro de la muchacha de cabellera negra.

—Ahora solo hace falta una cosa más para empezar la restauración —añadió él con un tono serio—. Debo verter la mitad de mi sangre sobre ambas cloths…

Tal aseveración consiguió alarmar sobremanera a la chica, quien no dudó un segundo para protestar la decisión del Santo de Oro.

—¡Señor Kiki! ¡No puedo permitir que haga tal cosa! ¡Su condición actual no es nada buena! ¡Entienda que si pierde más sangre, no solamente no tendría fuerzas para sostener sus herramientas, incluso su vida podría correr peligro!

Kiki casi no le prestó atención a las advertencias de su compañera. En actitud digna le dio las espaldas y arremangó la vestidura que cubría su muñeca. Estaba dispuesto a cortar sus venas.

A Mar sin duda le molestó la actitud desconsiderada del joven, pero más que esto, temió por su bienestar. Dándose cuenta de que su orgullo de Caballero no le permitiría escuchar razones, la chica adelantó su marcha y se colocó frente a él impidiéndole el paso hacia las armaduras. Con unos ojos celestes a punto de derramar lágrimas, se le plantó con decisión.

—Me… me costó mucho salvarle la vida, señor Kiki. No deje que mi esfuerzo sea en vano —le pidió casi a manera de súplica—. Desde que… esta armadura me escogió como su portadora, yo sabía que tendría un rol importante en la protección de personas inocentes. Y ahora que también soy una Guerrera de Atenea, estoy dispuesta a dar toda mi sangre de ser necesario para que usted repare las armaduras.

Las palabras de la joven conmovieron al Caballero, quien con tristeza, simplemente le retiró la mirada.

—Aprecio tu esfuerzo por salvarme… pero mi deber está sobre mi vida… Además, no dejaré que te hagas daño por mi causa…

Enjugando algunas lágrimas que dificultaban su visión, la doncella retiró la protección de uno de sus antebrazos e imitando los movimientos anteriores de su acompañante, intentó herir su muñeca para provocar el sangrado.

—¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ¡No hagan cosas imprudentes!

Aquella providencial intervención detuvo las intenciones de la chica, quien junto con Kiki se volteó para ver a quien la había pronunciado. Se trataba del Santo de Plata Jabú de Perseo, quien a duras penas había llegado a escena. Y aunque el Caballero lucía una apariencia lamentable al estar su armadura destrozada y su cuerpo golpeado, esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

—Vaya que la nueva generación de Santos actúa solo siguiendo su corazón. Siendo un Caballero Dorado deberías darle un mejor ejemplo a tu joven e impulsiva compañera. ¿No crees, Kiki? —inquirió el antaño Unicornio a manera de broma.

—¡Señor Jabú! ¡Qué alegría verlo con vida!

—¡Así es, Kiki! ¡Estamos más vivos que nunca! ¡Ni siquiera un dios pudo acabar con los poderosos Santos de Plata!

El Dorado de Aries se le encendieron los ojos de júbilo al ver la lenta aparición de sus compañeros. En su mente había lamentado la muerte de los seis tras el impacto de las cuatro técnicas doradas sobre Viracocha. Por fortuna aquel ataque cuádruple solo los había alejado de la escena dejándolos inconscientes. Y aunque los cinco estaban tan maltrechos como Jabú, se las habían arreglado para alcanzar a Kiki y a Mar, siguiendo el recién despertado cosmos de la chica de Rodorio.

Ban de Centauro se apoyaba en su camarada Geki de Hércules para avanzar, mientras Ichi de Cuervo y Nachi de Cerbero ayudaban a June de Lira a proseguir la dura marcha. Era increíble ver la alegría en los rostros de los seis plateados. Parecía que no les importaba el dolor de sus heridas.

* * *

==Estados Unidos==

Aquella ciudad norteamericana se había convertido en un caótico infierno tras pocos minutos de la llegada de las tres deidades egipcias. No solamente el parque en el que se concentraban los cosmos divinos ardía con violencia. Incontables edificios también se incendiaban mientras desgarradores gritos y sonidos de choques y explosiones inundaban el escenario apocalíptico. El cielo rojo cual sangre parecía anunciar el fatal destino que le esperaba al país más poderoso del mundo.

Verse en medio de tal caos en su propia tierra y además rodeado de aquellas tres poderosas presencias, desató un paralizante pánico en el joven e inexperto Evan.

—Es entretenido ver al tan célebre y poderoso Santo de Fénix convertido en una simple gallinita —intervino divertido el más cínico de los tres, acercándose confiado al aterrado joven.

Anubis vestía una impactante armadura negra de diseño faraónico con retoques dorados. La reencarnación del dios egipcio de los muertos se agachó un poco para que el humano lo vea cara a cara. Evan se sobresaltó aún más cuando contempló la apariencia de chacal negro de quien le hablaba.

—Se parece bastante al otro guerrero que me encontré en la pirámide de Abu Gurab. Solo que la mirada de este no inspira respeto… sino lástima… —profirió el egipcio, resaltando el desprecio en sus animalescos ojos—. ¡Vamos! ¡No seas cobarde y al menos ten la consideración de presentarte antes de que envíe tu alma a mi Necrópolis!

El joven de cabellera platinada no atinó a responder a la exigencia de su peligroso interlocutor. Las piernas le temblaban y un nudo se había formado en su garganta.

—¡Anubis! ¡Ya deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo con ese mortal y acábalo de una vez! —expresó autoritario el dios ubicado a la derecha del Santo—. Se nos encargó la aniquilación de esta ciudad y no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo aquí.

Por puro instinto Evan se giró al lugar del que procedía aquella voz cavernosa. Lo que vio lo dejó sin resuello: Ante él se encontraba un alto y fornido guerrero de porte solemne, envuelto su cuerpo en una magnífica armadura de metal cobrizo, cuyo diseño evocaba al Egipto ancestral. La principal particularidad de aquel Guardián era que sus facciones tampoco se veían humanas. El dios lucía la cabeza de un orgulloso halcón.

—¿Acaso son ustedes… demonios? —inquirió casi balbuceando el Fénix, a causa del impacto de ver a dos humanoides con apariencia de bestias parlantes.

—Te equivocas, Caballero. Nosotros tres no somos demonios —afirmó la deidad femenina, con un tono más condescendiente que sus acompañantes—. Somos dioses egipcios, desarrollando nuestra apariencia original en los cuerpos humanos que se nos otorgó para reencarnar en esta época. Todo gracias a la intervención divina del supremo Ra.

La Guardiana que hablaba lucía un semblante todavía humano. Se veía como una atractiva mujer trigueña de lisa cabellera negra hasta los hombros. Sus grandes ojos verdes de aspecto felino resaltaban más la belleza de la deidad egipcia, quien estaba ataviada en una armadura faraónica de metal dorado claro con retoques en aguamarina.

—Soy Femi de Isis. La diosa egipcia de la naturaleza y la fertilidad.

—Espera un momento, Isis —le interrumpió grosero el Guardián en armadura negra—. No entiendo por qué sigues utilizando tu nombre humano. Parece ser que estás olvidando que en poco tiempo los tres seremos deidades completas. Soy Anubis, por cierto… dios egipcio de los muertos. ¿No te presentarás tú también ante el humano, compañero?

—Supongo que el mortal al menos merece el honor de conocer las identidades de quienes acabarán con su existencia —respondió con seriedad el dios con apariencia de ave—. Mi nombre es Horus, soy el dios celestial de la civilización egipcia.

El joven poco a poco iba tomando consciencia de lo grave de su situación. No eran guerreros cualquiera quienes amenazaban su vida, eran auténticos dioses egipcios. Así que lo menos que podía hacer ante ellos, era mostrar un poco de valor.

—Soy Evan… —pudo articular al fin, observando desafiante a Horus—. Santo de Bronce de Fénix.

—Evan… —repitió extrañado el egipcio de armadura cobriza—. Un nombre bastante curioso para un Santo de Atenea… No pareces ser griego como suponía serían todos sus guerreros.

—Soy estadounidense…

—Interesante, entonces creo que serás el único de tus compañeros que desaparecerá en su territorio natal… Yo mismo seré el encargado de ejecutarte. ¡Ustedes dos! —se refirió autoritario Horus a sus compañeros, volteándose para encararlos—. ¡No se atrevan a intervenir en esto! ¡Solo limítense a no permitir que Evan escape! Los recompensaré luego dejándoles matar una buena cantidad de personas en esta ciudad.

Ni Anubis ni Isis decidieron protestar la decisión de Horus. En silencio solamente bloquearon el camino del humano.

—«¿Entonces así termina todo? —reflexionó el Fénix, viendo la imponente figura del dios egipcio acercándosele a paso lento—. ¿Así de fácil dejaré que ese infeliz acabe con mi vida y con la de miles de personas inocentes en mi país? ¡Maldita sea! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Soy un Caballero de Atenea! ¡El único que obtuvo su armadura sin la ayuda ni el entrenamiento de nadie! ¡No dejaré que me venzan en mi primera misión! ¡Les demostraré a todos que merezco portar la armadura del inmortal Fénix!».

Tras la fatal amenaza del egipcio, la determinación y el valor reemplazaron al profundo terror que invadía el corazón de Evan. El brillo carmesí volvió a sus ojos y una incandescente aura anaranjada bañó su cuerpo.

—¡Ustedes no son dioses! ¡Solo son unos malditos monstruos que disfrutan creando caos! —imprecó el joven de cabellera platinada alcanzando su máximo nivel de cosmos—. ¡'Alas del Fénix Volador'!

La potencia de la técnica de bronce fue tal, que consiguió incendiar los cuerpos de los tres sorprendidos Guardianes, quienes no esperaban esa reacción de su antes aterrada víctima. Tras disiparse la llamarada, el joven Caballero emergió de las cenizas y lanzó un certero puñetazo, el cual impactó con devastadora fuerza en el pecho de Horus.

Sin embargo, todo esfuerzo de Evan resultó inútil. El dios celestial agredido ni siquiera había parpadeado al recibir el ken y el ataque. De igual forma, Anubis e Isis se mantenían intactos. El fuego no los había dañado.

—Eres un ingenuo —intervino Anubis riendo burlonamente—. Te informo que la naturaleza del cosmos de Horus también es de fuego. Sería imposible que lo derrotes con ese tipo de técnicas y mucho menos si son así de débiles.

Evan parecía una fierecilla acorralada ante quien intenta cazarla. Aunque fue capaz de recuperar su valor y su determinación, no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por sus tres poderosos rivales egipcios.

—Ya es suficiente de niñerías e insolencias —manifestó severo Horus, clavando su implacable mirada de halcón sobre el guerrero—. Este humano se atrevió a insultarnos al llamarnos 'monstruos' y no contento con eso levantó su puño contra nosotros. La muerte no será suficiente castigo para él… Merece sentir el mayor dolor que alguien podría experimentar…

Evan ni siquiera pudo notar cuando la enorme mano de la deidad lo tomó por el rostro, haciendo una quemante presión a la altura de toda su mandíbula. Horus le había cerrado la boca de una manera bastante violenta y con la misma atenazadora fuerza lo elevó hasta tenerlo cara a cara. Al tener paralizada a su víctima, concentró una gran proporción de su cosmoenergía de Guardián en su mano libre.

—Te arrancaré el corazón por atreverte a desafiar a los dioses del panteón egipcio. Sentirás un dolor que te parecerá eterno cuando veas como tu corazón se incendia lentamente entre mis manos. Todo ese sufrimiento lo experimentarás durante varios minutos que te parecerán siglos, hasta que al final mueras…

Al momento que el dios se disponía a dirigir su garra contra el pecho del guerrero, una delicada mano se posó sobre su guantelete cobrizo. Isis lo había detenido tomándolo del antebrazo.

—Espera, Horus. Las órdenes que nos dio Ra fueron eliminar inmediatamente a quien intente detenernos. No es necesario que lo hagas sufrir así con tu técnica de tortura.

La actitud flexible de la hermosa Guardiana logró irritar a la deidad con facciones de halcón.

—¡Te dije que no interfieras, Isis! —le gritó enojado el aludido, haciéndola a un lado con violencia. La grosera reacción del Guardián logró derribar a la diosa egipcia.

—Horus se parece mucho a Ra. Ambos son bastante enojones —le comentó divertido Anubis a su compañera, mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a reincorporarse—. Será mejor que no nos metamos en los asuntos del pajarito o podría enfurecerse más aún.

Casi a regañadientes la diosa aceptó la sugerencia de su irónico compañero. Con cierto pesar en el rostro, retiró la mirada para no observar la cruel tortura a la que sería inducido el Caballero.

La desesperada reacción del Fénix fue golpear repetidamente el brazo de su captor, en un intento de que éste lo suelte.

—Es inútil que te resistas, Evan. ¡Cuando sentencio una vida, no existe poder viviente que me detenga para segarla! ¡'Incineración de Alma'!

Justo cuando Horus dirigía su abrasadora zarpa al corazón del indefenso Santo, una intensa explosión convulsionó el parque entero. Algo que fulgía cual cometa llameante había impactado estrepitosamente en el escenario de la batalla.

Unos segundos hicieron falta para que la feroz llamarada producida por la explosión atenúe un poco su intensidad, pero aún así el ambiente infernal que reinaba en la ciudad se había intensificado a causa de ese fuego que danzaba por todas partes.

Evan yacía de rodillas en el pasto quemado. Su instinto de supervivencia lo obligaba a toser desesperadamente en un intento por recuperar un poco del oxígeno que había perdido. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero en medio de su confusión, notó que no había sido herido por la técnica del Guardián.

Al levantar su opaca mirada contempló la figura de alguien a quien conocía muy bien. La armadura dorada del recién llegado brillaba majestuosa al ser rodeada por el fulgor de las chispas de fuego que se elevaban con el viento caliente.

—Ese es… Ikki de Leo… —pudo pronunciar el Fénix para sí, al ver la imponente figura de su antecesor, quien observando sin parpadear al egipcio de cobrizo ropaje, se había plantado frente a su compañero de bronce, dándole las espaldas en actitud protectora.

Por un instante Evan se sintió pequeño ante la presencia del Santo Dorado que lo había rescatado. Era la primera vez que contemplaba la fuerza de aquel abrumador cosmos, el cual a pesar de sentirse rebosante de justicia, mostraba a la vez un enorme e incomparable poder de iracunda destrucción…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta saga y darme ánimos para continuarla._

_Y bien, después de compartir de manera continua esta historia semana a semana, les cuento que la próxima no habrá publicación del fic. Empezamos noviembre y donde trabajo es la época más pesada del año. De aquí en dos semanas espero vernos nuevamente con la continuación. (Ahora que llegó Ikki a la batalla no quiero dejarlos mucho con la intriga xD)_

_Nos leemos en otra ocasión. Un abrazo desde Ecuador._

_Próxima Actualización: Sábado 10 de noviembre de 2012._


	30. SE DESATA LA FURIA DE HORUS

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores:_

_Disculpen que publique el capítulo tan tarde. No me he encontrado muy bien de salud hoy día._

_Hemos llegado a las treinta publicaciones y aquí me tienen para compartir un capítulo más de esta saga, no sin antes agradecer a las personas que me han apoyado en este proyecto, ya sea leyéndolo o con sus comentarios. Gracias __ .77__ por tu review._

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30: ¡ORGULLO HERIDO! SE DESATA LA FURIA DE HORUS**

* * *

==Ruinas del Santuario de Atenea, Restos de la Casa de Tauro==

Rápidamente, Mar se puso en la tarea de socorrer a los Santos de Plata. Utilizando sus amplios conocimientos de enfermería aplicó unos primeros auxilios impecables a los seis, a pesar de no tener los implementos médicos necesarios para ese fin.

—Muchas gracias, Mar —le agradeció efusivo el anterior Caballero de Lobo a la muchacha que estaba vendando su cabeza.

—De nada, señor Nachi. Es un gusto poder ayudar a los valientes guerreros que protegen a la humanidad.

—¡Tienes una novia muy considerada y amable, Kiki! —intervino de repente Geki de Hércules, haciendo notoria la emoción en su voz—. ¡Sí que hacen bonita pareja ustedes dos!

El rubor no se hizo esperar en todo el rostro del aludido y también en el de la chica de Coma Berenices. Ninguno de los dos atinó a negar la afirmación del antaño Santo de Bronce y en silencio simplemente evitaron mirarse a los ojos a causa de la vergüenza.

—Compañeros de Plata —dijo luego con seriedad el Ariano, aclarando su garganta en un intento por recuperar la compostura tras el sobresalto—. Para ninguno de ustedes es un misterio el hecho de que la Tierra se encuentra en grave peligro. Poderosas voluntades divinas amenazan el destino de la humanidad…

Kiki tenía un enorme respeto por los antiguos Santos de Bronce. Desde muy pequeño había sido testigo del gran esfuerzo de los seis por ser mejores guerreros para Atenea, ya que desde niño incluso los acompañó en las batallas en las que estos valientes Caballeros habían peleado arduamente en nombre de la justicia.

Lo que más admiraba de los seis era la férrea hermandad que se desarrolló entre ellos con el pasar de los años. Los inseparables amigos siempre habían enfrentado juntos todo peligro y en esta ocasión no fue la excepción. June, Ichi, Jabú, Geki, Nachi y Ban sobrevivieron a la invasión de Viracocha gracias a sus fuertes lazos de amistad.

Fue por ese espíritu de camaradería que el joven lemuriano se enorgulleció siempre de sus compañeros. Orgullo que mostró en todo momento con su actitud humilde, al no sentirse superior a los Legendarios de Plata a pesar de ser un Santo de Oro.

El Caballero Guardián del Primer Templo explicó pausadamente lo ocurrido hasta el momento. Los seis guerreros recién llegados lamentaron en silencio los sacrificios de Mû, Aldebarán y Zephyrus para vencer a Viracocha. De igual forma se enteraron con sorpresa de la aceptación de Mar como Amazona de Cabellera de Berenice y por último conocieron el deseo de las cloths de Aries y Tauro por ascender al santuario de los dioses en el cielo.

—Ya veo… —manifestó June pensativa tras la explicación del Ariano—, entonces por esa razón Mar intentaba lastimar su muñeca…

—Los detuve justo a tiempo, sino quién sabe cómo habrían terminado las cosas —añadió Jabú, con un tono que daba a entender que estaba regañando a los dos Santos más jóvenes.

—¡Pues no se diga más, amigos! —declaró repentinamente un emocionado Ban, antecesor de León Menor; casi dando un brinco desde el lugar en el que reposaba—. ¡Será nuestra sangre la que reviva las armaduras doradas!

Sus cinco compañeros asintieron con una sonrisa de complicidad. Enseguida se reincorporaron y rodearon los object de Aries y Tauro.

—Esperen, por favor —intentó atajarlos el Caballero Dorado—. En la condición en la que se encuentran no serán capaces de sobrevivir si derraman su sangre.

—Estamos en mejor estado que tú, Kiki —afirmó sonriente el antaño Hidra—. Además, si vertemos nuestra sangre los seis a la vez, nuestras vidas no correrán peligro y tendrás sin problemas la cantidad de sangre necesaria para reparar las cloths.

—Ichi tiene razón —secundó June, retirando los restos del guantelete de plata que aún cubría su antebrazo—. Además, tampoco permitiremos que Mar se sacrifique en nuestro lugar. Siendo quien está en mejores condiciones, ella tiene una misión más importante. Será la encargada de llevar las armaduras de Aries y Tauro hasta sus nuevos portadores y además deberá apoyarlos en el combate.

En silencio y aún con dudas, Kiki y Mar aceptaron la proposición de los Caballeros de Plata. Con notorio pesar y enorme respeto los vieron infligir profundas heridas en la muñeca. El abundante sangrado no se hizo esperar.

—Amigos… muchas gracias por su sacrificio —les dijo casi susurrando la joven en armadura negra—. Les prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo en su nombre.

En silencio los seis guerreros aceptaron las palabras de la chica, mostrándole una gran sonrisa. Ban, Geki e Ichi derramaron su sangre sobre la armadura de Tauro, mientras que Jabú, Nachi y June vertieron la suya sobre el ropaje dorado de Aries.

—El regalo de su sangre es algo que atesoraré hasta el último día de mi existencia —secundó Kiki de Aries, empuñando con decisión sus herramientas doradas—. ¡Utilizaré toda mi habilidad para reparar las armaduras!

Pasó casi una hora desde que el joven muviano empezó con el proceso de restauración de ambas cloths. Los seis Santos de Plata que ofrecieron su sangre yacían recostados, observando con atención el arduo trabajo de su compañero de oro. Mar había atendido las heridas en sus antebrazos y detenido el sangrado sin problemas.

Con profunda concentración, Kiki manejaba habilidosamente alcayatas, martillos y cinceles. Con cada repiqueteo de las herramientas con el metal, la fusión de _oricalco_, _gammanium_ y _polvo de estrellas_ reforzaba el oro de las cloths, produciendo en el proceso doradas chispas que brincaban y se entremezclaban también con las brillantes gotas del líquido vital que resucitaba nuevamente las armaduras.

La labor terminó y al fin los ropajes de Aries y Tauro habían sido regresados a su gloria original por el único ser humano capaz de lograr tal proeza, quien abatido por el duro esfuerzo, simplemente se dejó caer exhausto entre las rocas tras concluido su trabajo.

Ambas armaduras lucían impecables y con más vida y brillo que nunca antes. Enseguida ambos object ingresaron en sus respectivas cajas de pandora.

—Ya no podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo —declaró presuroso el Ariano reincorporándose con dificultad—. Ascenderemos juntos, Mar. Por favor, lleva la armadura de Tauro contigo.

La chica acogió la petición enseguida, tras lo cual el Santo de Oro hizo un gran esfuerzo para acomodar la pesada caja de su cloth de Aries a sus espaldas.

—Pero, señor Kiki. Usted no podrá acompañarme en su condición actual —lo detuvo preocupada la Amazona de Coma Berenices, sosteniéndolo sobre su hombro al verlo trastabillar—. Por favor, confíeme la armadura de Aries. Yo me encargaré de entregarla a su nuevo portador.

—Lo siento, Mar, pero no puedo dejar que hagas esto sola. Los peligros que nos esperan allí arriba son…

El joven castaño no pudo terminar su réplica. Un potente puñetazo se había enterrado en su abdomen y lo había dejado sin aliento, hasta el punto de hacerle perder la consciencia. El culpable de la agresión, el Caballero de Plata Ichi de Cuervo, con notorio pesar sostuvo al agredido antes de que se desplome y lo recostó sobre el destrozado piso de mármol.

—¡Señor Kiki! —gritó alarmada la chica de cabellera en trenza—. ¡¿Señor Ichi, por qué lastima así a su compañero?!

—Tranquilízate, Mar. No lo herí de gravedad. El golpe que le di solamente lo dejará desmayado por unos minutos.

—Quizás lo que hizo Ichi te parezca cruel, pero todos nosotros conocemos lo testarudo que puede ser Kiki cuando tiene una idea fija en la cabeza —intervino Geki con una triste sonrisa, al tiempo que tomaba la caja dorada de Aries—. Es tan 'cabeza dura' como los demás Santos Dorados. No existe poder humano que lo haga cambiar de parecer.

—Lo conocemos desde que era un niño de ocho años —secundó June de Lira con un suave tono maternal—. Su maestro Mû era todo lo que tenía en este mundo, pero desde que dio su vida en el Muro de los Lamentos, Kiki se quedó completamente solo, sin embargo, esto no lo desanimó. Es más, en honor a su mentor se esforzó todos y cada uno de sus días para poder ser un digno sucesor de su armadura de oro.

—Con el pasar de los años su actitud jovial era reemplazada poco a poco por una seria determinación —manifestó con añoranza Nachi, el antaño Lobo—. Él simplemente quería ser como su maestro en todos los sentidos. Supe incluso que se refugió en la soledad de Jamir durante varios años para lograrlo y, que fue en ese lugar donde desarrolló por sí mismo el arte de la restauración de cloths gracias a los textos que había dejado su maestro en una gigantesca biblioteca en su torre. Pero no solo cultivó su mente, también fortaleció su cosmoenergía hasta el punto en el que logró ser el digno sucesor de Aries.

—Y ahora, a pesar de que su cosmos se ha extinguido por completo, aun así intenta acompañarte en tu travesía —resaltó Ban de Centauro con orgullo—. Sin duda Kiki es todo un Caballero Dorado.

Mar pudo conocer un poco más sobre el pasado de aquel gran hombre gracias a sus compañeros. En silencio lo observó yaciendo sobre los restos de roca. Parecía dormir plácidamente.

—Yo… ascenderé hacia aquella fortaleza… en el cielo. Lo haré por ustedes y por el señor Kiki.

—Hazlo también por Atenea, Mar —le dijo Jabú, posando amistosamente la mano en la hombrera negra de la chica, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza—. Ahora eres una de nosotros y estamos seguros de que no nos decepcionarás allá arriba.

A pesar de la pérdida de sangre, Geki de Hércules hizo un gran esfuerzo para acomodar la caja de la armadura de Aries a espaldas de la joven. El peso combinado de ambas cloths aplacó un poco la voluntad de la Amazona. Fue notorio para todos como las rodillas de la muchacha se doblaron por un instante. Además, al levantar la mirada, incluso se sintió intimidada al observar la enorme e implacable _Maravilla Suprema_ levitando en el cielo griego.

Aquella mirada de inseguridad no pasó desapercibida por su compañera June de Lira. En silencio la Amazona de Plata notó que Mar tenía miedo de ir sola, ya que al ser la joven una absoluta novata en la batalla, supuso que no sabría cómo ascender y mucho menos con tal peso encima.

—Mar, antes de que partas. ¿Podría hablar un minuto contigo?

—Claro que sí, señorita June.

Un poco alejadas de sus demás compañeros de Plata, ambas Guerreras se quedaron a solas. Ya que la máscara que cubría sus facciones había sido destruida por la técnica del dios inca, el amable rostro de June era claramente visible para la inexperta Amazona de Cabellera de Berenice.

La mujer rubia se dirigió con un tono comprensivo a su nueva compañera:

—Todo lo que está ocurriendo debe ser muy difícil para ti, ¿cierto? Tu vida cambió completamente en unos pocos minutos. Pasaste de ser una chica normal en Rodorio a ser toda una Guerrera de Atenea.

—Aprecio mucho el que me considere como su compañera —replicó la joven con el mismo tono amable con el que le estaban hablando—. Yo sé que no nací para pelear, pero aun así daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Si esta armadura me escogió como su portadora, cumpliré con orgullo la misión que me han encomendado.

—De eso estoy segura. Solo quería cerciorarme de que no existían dudas en tu corazón antes de tu ascenso.

—A decir verdad… admito que tengo un poco de miedo…

—No debes temer, Mar —la reconfortó la dama rubia, posando su cálida mirada en la de su interlocutora—. Lo único que debes tener en mente para descubrir tu fuerza interior, es el recuerdo de las personas que provocan en ti una sonrisa sincera. Solo evoca la imagen de aquella persona que te hace sentir viva con tal solo pronunciar su nombre.

En silencio, la muchacha se ruborizó.

—Como mujer me di cuenta de tus sentimientos —añadió la antaño Amazona de Camaleón con gran emoción—. Conozco bien esa mirada brillante que muestras cada vez que observas a Kiki. A mí también me ocurre cuando pienso en mi persona especial.

—Señorita June… por favor…

La joven no pudo terminar su frase, estaba demasiado sobresaltada y su corazón latía con ímpetu. Su silencio y su rostro aún más sonrojado la delataban.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡En cuestiones del corazón nunca me equivoco! En serio me alegro mucho por ti, Mar. Como ya habrás notado, ahora posees una razón más para luchar. Y no lo harás solo por tus sentimientos hacia Kiki. Encontrarás la suficiente fuerza y valor para ascender porque no lo harás sola. Tus camaradas de Plata te acompañaremos en espíritu y no solo nosotros, cuentas también con la fuerza de toda la gente de Rodorio.

Poco a poco las dudas se iban despejando de la mente de la muchacha. Las palabras de June conseguían animarla de gran manera.

—Piensa además que las armaduras que llevas a espaldas, más que un peso para ti, representarán una poderosa compañía, ya que ambas poseen la esencia de los valientes Santos que las portaron en el pasado. ¡Por eso estoy segura de que tendrás éxito en llegar a la fortaleza de los dioses!

La conversación mujer a mujer consiguió reconfortar y devolver el valor y la seguridad a la más joven.

—Señorita June, ya no puedo esperar más en este lugar. Me necesitan allá arriba. Por favor despídame de mis compañeros de Plata y del señor Kiki cuando despierte.

—Intentaremos alcanzarte cuando nos recuperemos de la pérdida de sangre —comunicó la antaño Amazona de Camaleón a manera de amistosa despedida—. ¡Ahora ve y haznos sentir orgullosos de ti, Guerrera de Cabellera de Berenice!

Con gran convicción, Mar se volteó y emprendió veloz carrera. Al verla correr con tanta seguridad a su compañera le fue difícil creer que hace poco la muchacha no podía caminar, y más aún al ver que las Cajas de Pandora doradas parecían no pesarle en absoluto.

June y los demás Santos de Plata observaron con asombro el aura celeste y negra que bañó el cuerpo de la chica. Pero la mayor sorpresa para todos fue cuando la vieron emprender vuelo a vertiginosa velocidad. La Amazona de Lira sonrió emocionada al ser testigo de lo que la fuerza de voluntad de Mar era capaz de lograr.

Fue increíble ver como la chica se elevaba veloz en forma de una intensa luz. Tal fue la potencia que produjo su despegue, que consiguió levantar una gran cantidad de escombros que fueron desperdigados por todo el lugar. Incluso sus compañeros plateados se vieron obligados a protegerse de la poderosa onda expansiva generada por aquel intenso cosmos.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó Jabú de Perseo, intentando disipar el polvo levantado que le obstaculizaba la visión—. ¡La nueva generación de Santos es muy poderosa!

Los seis Caballeros que permanecían en el Santuario observaron desde sus lechos improvisados el ascenso de la joven en cloth azabache. A todos les dio la impresión de que una dorada estrella fugaz se elevaba en cielo. Una estrella en la que habían puesto todas sus esperanzas.

* * *

==Estados Unidos==

El infierno en el que se había convertido aquella ciudad norteamericana parecía haberse intensificado tras la aparición de ese furioso cosmos ígneo. Ikki había sentido la presencia de las tres deidades egipcias y se había trasladado a la velocidad de la luz desde el Santuario en Grecia hasta los Estados Unidos. Esfuerzo sobrehumano que le costó una gran cantidad de energía física y espiritual. Su respiración acelerada y el sudor que rezumaba su frente delataban este hecho, pero aun así se mantuvo firme frente a sus rivales, ocultando su cansancio sin siquiera parpadear al encarar al dios celestial Horus.

—Pero si es nada más y nada menos que el poderosísimo Santo Dorado de Leo —manifestó irónico el Guardián que representaba a Anubis, rompiendo el tenso silencio—. Nos cansamos de esperarte, así que tuvimos que empezar la fiesta sin ti.

—Conque un Santo Dorado… —secundó la deidad con facciones de halcón, sin poder ocultar el desprecio en su voz—. Creí que todos los Caballeros de la orden más poderosa de Atenea estarían en la _Maravilla Suprema_ en estos momentos. La barrera de energía que el supremo hindú Brahma colocó sobre nuestro recinto se supone impediría que ustedes puedan percibir los cosmos de nosotros los invasores de la Tierra… De todas formas eso no tiene importancia. Será mucho más satisfactorio acabar con tu vida sabiendo que eres una pieza clave en la victoria de Atenea. Disfrutaré castigándote por haber cometido la osadía de intervenir en mi castigo divino. Nosotros los dioses egipcios…

—¡Cierra el pico de una vez, pajarraco!

La potente orden de Ikki sorprendió a todos los presentes. Incluso el mismo Horus se sobresaltó al escuchar tan atrevida vejación. Por su parte el sucesor del Fénix logró salir de su letargo y volver a la realidad gracias a ese enérgico grito.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a un dios?! ¡Humano despreciable, te enseñaré a respetar a…!

La réplica de la reencarnación de Horus fue detenida por una fuerte mano que atenazó su pico de halcón. Ikki había usado su prodigiosa velocidad para acercarse a su rival y callarlo tomándolo por esta parte de la cabeza.

El silenciado se vio notoriamente sorprendido al ser callado de una manera tan repentina, forzosa y humillante, pero lo que en realidad le impactó fue el hecho de que no logró ver a su contrincante acercarse o siquiera moverse. Ni sus otros dos compañeros ni el actual Fénix lograron leer sus movimientos y en silencio se limitaron a presenciar atónitos la escena.

—¡Te ordené que cerraras ese sucio pico de una vez! —reiteró el Caballero Dorado, haciendo aún más presión con sus dedos en el mencionado apéndice, al tiempo que clavaba una iracunda mirada sobre su paralizada víctima.

—¡No tienes derecho a llamarte a ti mismo un dios! —añadió Leo a manera de reprimenda—. ¡El propósito de un ser divino es proteger a las personas! ¡Un dios no existe para destruir las vidas de inocentes y crear terror y caos en medio de una civilización! ¡Será precisamente uno de los humanos que tanto desprecias quien te hará pagar por tu crueldad!

Las atrevidas palabras del guerrero dorado fueron consideradas como una seria blasfemia por el egipcio en armadura cobriza. Su sorpresa fue reemplazada por un profundo sentimiento de cólera.

El dios celestial no permitiría que un simple humano le siga faltando el respeto, así que su reacción instintiva fue concentrar su cosmoenergía en su puño para luego propinar un poderoso golpe en pleno rostro de Ikki. La potencia del embate fue tan intensa, que logró liberarlo de inmediato de la mano de su captor, y aunque el ataque no fue suficiente para derribar al Santo, sí consiguió hacerlo retroceder varios metros y arrancarle el casco de Leo, tras hacerle girar el rostro violentamente.

El agredido se quedó estático en esta posición.

—¡Mortal atrevido! ¡Seré yo quien te haga pagar por tu osadía! ¡Ese golpe fue solo el comienzo de tu castigo divino!

—¿Castigo divino, dices? —inquirió el hombre en cloth de oro, riendo despectivamente para luego girarse y encarar con determinación a su oponente egipcio—. Admito que tu golpe fue uno de los más fuertes que he recibido, sin embargo, no posees la auténtica fuerza de un dios. He luchado contra seres divinos en el pasado y su simple presencia ha hecho estremecer hasta la última de mis células. ¡Tú no eres un dios! ¡Solo eres un fenómeno con aires de grandeza!

Tras terminar su provocador discurso, Ikki escupió con desprecio la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca producto del puñetazo y en silencio esperó la reacción del egipcio, la cual no se hizo esperar.

La furia de Horus causó la repentina liberación de su magnífica cosmoenergía, la cual se manifestó en la forma de una bella aura formada por danzantes llamas blancas. Sus animalescos ojos de halcón parecían desprender furioso fuego albo, mientras las metálicas alas cobrizas de su armadura se extendían haciendo más intimidante su apariencia.

En silencio el Guardián adoptó una extraña pose de batalla, la cual consiguió alterar a su compañero Anubis, quien al ver la profunda concentración del más severo de los Guardianes, sabía lo que vendría a continuación…

—Tú tan imprudente como siempre, Ikki. No estarías contento hasta provocar así a Horus, ¿cierto? Si aprecias tu vida te aconsejo que abandones este lugar en menos de diez minutos. No tienes idea de la devastación que se desatará de la técnica que está a punto de ejecutar.

El dios de los muertos no pudo contener una burlona carcajada.

—Vaya, parece ser que esta ciudad será reducida a cenizas antes de lo previsto. Será divertido ver toda esa muerte desde un lugar más privilegiado —declaró irónico el ser con cabeza de chacal negro, volteando para ver a su compañera—. Isis, te sugiero que también abandones este lugar si no deseas ser lastimada.

—No es necesario que lo digas, Anubis. De todas formas mis asuntos en este lugar han terminado en decepción —respondió la aludida, mirando de reojo a Evan de Fénix. Y aunque provocó cierta duda en su suspicaz compañero, este no se distrajo de lo que tenía que decirle al Caballero de Oro.

—Es una lástima tener que despedirnos nuevamente, Ikki. Espero que sobrevivas a la ira de Horus, ya que tenía una sorpresa preparada especialmente para ti…

Dicho esto, el egipcio en armadura negra se desvaneció tras una espesa bruma del mismo color.

Por su parte, la reencarnación de la diosa egipcia de la fertilidad se limitó a observar con una actitud neutral a los dos guerreros humanos. Parecía ser que intentaba decirles algo, pero titubeó y decidió que sería mejor abandonar la escena en silencio.

Horus parecía estar en un profundo trance. Permanecía quieto en su posición de batalla mientras su cosmos blanquecino se concentraba en todo su ser. Ikki se mantuvo alerta observándolo sin parpadear, esperando con expectativa el siguiente movimiento del dios. Su gran concentración no le permitió notar las intenciones de Evan, su sucesor, cuya impulsiva personalidad le hizo ver el momento apropiado para atacar al enemigo.

—¡Diez minutos serán suficientes para acabar contigo, maldito Horus! —bramó con resentimiento el joven de bronce, corriendo con un llameante puño extendido hacia el inmóvil contendiente—. ¡Ahora que tus compañeros se han marchado, nada evitará que te acabe con mis propias manos!

—¡Detente, novato! ¡Morirás si te acercas a Horus en este momento!

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Espero poder publicar un capítulo más el siguiente sábado y poder compartir uno de los dibujos de los Guardianes egipcios en facebook. Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_


	31. LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUSTICIA

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores._

_Bueno amigos, es hora de recuperar un poco el ritmo de las publicaciones. Así que aquí me tienen para actualizar una semana más._

_Como cada semana, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer este fic y también a quienes me apoyan con sus reviews. Muchas gracias Hikaru Kino88, Natz, Tot12 y Pegasasu No Saya por sus comentarios ^^_

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 31: ¡ENCUENTRO LLAMEANTE! LA MANIFESTACIÓN DE JUSTICIA**

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema, Páramo de Hanan Pacha==

Las extensiones de terreno bajo la protección de Viracocha se habían mantenido intactas durante la batalla. Ni una sola gota de sangre había sido derramada en ese pacífico lugar, el cual estaba adornado por una gran cantidad de vegetación típica de la serranía sudamericana. La cálida luz divina que bañaba aquel escenario era contrarrestada por sendas corrientes de frío, las cuales atravesaban veloces los páramos y plantaciones agrícolas que lo decoraban.

Para cualquier ser humano común el trayecto habría sido difícil ante tales condiciones, pero no para los dos Santos de Atenea que arribaron hace poco. Tras recuperar sus cinco sentidos al llegar, ambos avanzaban un tanto confundidos entre los pastizales.

—Es la primera vez que veo un terreno así de fértil —le comentó con curiosidad Caramon de Oso a su hermano mayor—. Es agradable estar rodeado por la naturaleza.

Aquellas palabras sacaron al Lobo de sus reflexiones. Hasta ese momento su mente estaba cien por ciento concentrada en planear una estrategia y analizar la situación actual de ambos.

—Sin duda nos encontramos en un ambiente muy distinto al de Jamir o al Santuario —intervino al fin Raistlin, todavía escrutando el escenario—. Todo esto incluso difiere bastante de lo que he leído sobre nuestra natal Lemuria.

—Hermano…

—¿Sí, Caramon?

—No creo que un dios malvado sea capaz de crear un lugar maravilloso como este —supuso el lemuriano más alto y fornido, sonriendo amable—. ¿En serio crees que alguien que planea acabar con los humanos pueda, a la vez, dar nacimiento a una cantidad tan exuberante de vida?

—Las apariencias engañan, hermano menor. Además, considero que la creación de esta fortaleza divina no es una demostración de vida como afirmas —respondió el Santo de Bronce de Lobo con seriedad—. Para mí este santuario no es más que una muestra de poderío y dominación. No creo que sea coincidencia el hecho de que esta isla en el cielo haya sido construida justamente sobre nuestro Santuario. Seguramente los dioses que la crearon están haciendo alarde de su poder ante nosotros los humanos.

—Tú siempre viendo las cosas desde el peor punto de vista, Raistlin.

—Y tú siempre tomándote todo a la ligera, Caramon —le increpó su interlocutor, con una actitud que silenciosamente lo exhortaba a dejar la discusión.

—De cualquier forma, hermano —añadió el Caballero de Lobo—. Si Shaka de Virgo nos ayudó para ascender hasta este lugar, no debemos desaprovechar la oportunidad que nos dio y habremos de derrotar a cualquier enemigo que encontremos.

—¡Ahora sí estamos de acuerdo, Raistlin!

Los Santos de Bronce prosiguieron con cautela su marcha en contra del viento helado de los páramos, pero por más que avanzaban, no conseguían siquiera sentir cosmos enemigos. Ambos caminaron por varios minutos hasta que consiguieron llegar a una extensa plantación agrícola.

Fue impactante para ellos encontrarse ante una cantidad tan abundante de coloridos vegetales y frutas andinas. Aquellos apetitosos alimentos no pasaron desapercibidos para Caramon, quien a decir verdad, tuvo el impulso de zamparse el terreno completo de ser posible. El fuerte gruñido de su estómago delató su hambre.

—Ni se te ocurra, Caramon… —advirtió el hermano mayor, adivinando las intenciones del menor—. Ni siquiera pienses en tocar estas plantas…

—Pero hermano, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no he comido —replicó el aludido, con unos brillantes ojos clavados sobre la inmensa cantidad de deliciosos alimentos.

—Han pasado solo unas horas desde que devoraste la ración de diez hombres… Aprende a controlarte, hermano.

—¡No me culpes, Raistlin! —reaccionó indignado el joven alto de cabellera verde claro—. ¡Un hombre grande como yo necesita comer seguido para conservar su fuerza!

Raistlin dirigió su seria mirada dorada a su impulsivo y hambriento hermano menor.

—Recuerda la lección sobre la calma que te dio Shaka en el Santuario…

Casi a regañadientes, Caramon acogió las palabras de su hermano y el recuerdo de su reciente experiencia con el 'Tesoro del Cielo'. Y aunque su estómago no dejaba de exigirle comida, se las arregló para controlar esos impulsos primarios.

—Con… Continuemos con nuestro camino, hermano… —sugirió casi titubeando el Oso, desviando la mirada para que la apetitosa apariencia de esos vegetales y frutas no lo sigan tentando.

—Has decidido sabiamente. Recuerda que nos encontramos en territorio enemigo y que no debemos distraernos por nuestros impulsos. Tal como nos enseñó Shaka, solo debemos hacer caso a nuestro instinto cuando este nos exhorte a proteger a quienes amamos. Justamente en eso consiste ser un Caballero de Atenea: En ser capaces de igualar nuestra pasión con nuestra calma.

Una lagrimita de pesar recorrió el cabizbajo rostro del lemuriano más fornido, al tiempo que pasaba de largo por aquel verde campo junto con su hermano.

Un colosal edificio que se elevaba en la lejanía de los pastizales llamó la atención de ambos. Se trataba del _Templo Sagrado Inca_, el cual consistía en una compleja estructura construida enteramente de roca tallada con decoraciones autóctonas andinas. Aquel recinto evocaba la arquitectura típica de la imponente cuidad de _Machu Picchu_, orgullo del Perú ancestral y de toda Sudamérica.

Con gran decisión, ambos emprendieron caminata hacia aquel lugar. Estaban dispuestos a enfrentar lo que sea que se interponga en su camino. Y de hecho, no avanzaron mucho cuando una grave voz masculina salida de las alturas, llamó su atención.

—Los admiro por haber respetado el _'Maizal de los Dioses'_. Aquellos vegetales y frutas que vieron solo pueden ser degustados por las deidades incas. Cualquier mortal que se hubiese atrevido a profanar los alimentos sagrados, habría perecido en el acto.

—Si deseas felicitarnos, entonces hazlo cara a cara —le sugirió el Lobo en tono irónico al dueño de aquella voz.

—No veo necesario mostrarme ante ustedes —afirmó con autoridad el misterioso interlocutor, todavía sin aparecer—. Como Guardián de este territorio que soy, simplemente deseo advertirles que no toleraré la presencia de invasores en terrenos del supremo Viracocha, así que espero que se marchen en paz de estas tierras sagradas.

—Nos costó mucho llegar hasta este lugar, seas quien seas —intervino Caramon en actitud altiva—. Y nuestro deber como Santos de Atenea es…

—¡Santos de Atenea! —repitió alterado sobremanera el nuevo Guardián, aún oculto en la densa niebla que flotaba en el firmamento—. ¡Entonces fueron ustedes los que acabaron con la existencia de mi señor Viracocha! ¡En ese caso no puedo permitir que abandonen este territorio!

Tras un estrepitoso vendaval de aire frío, una figura humanoide descendió desde las alturas y aterrizó sobre los pastizales cercanos a los Caballeros. De forma repentina había llegado a escena un hombre ataviado en una elaborada armadura de color añil, decorada ésta con incrustaciones de oro y joyas que rememoraban artesanías de periodos precolombinos.

—Soy Wayra de Kuntur, el Cóndor Guardián de la _Hanan Pacha_ —se presentó con obligada cortesía el guerrero recién aparecido—. Lo siento, pero en nombre del supremo inca tendré que acabar con sus vidas.

Aquel hombretón trigueño de cabellera negra se acercaba lenta pero decididamente a la pareja de Santos. Con cada paso que avanzaba, la tierra temblaba bajo sus grandes perneras.

Raistlin y Caramon se sobresaltaron al verlo, y no era para menos. Era la primera vez que conocían a alguien de tal apariencia. Ninguno de los hermanos había visto antes a un ser humano de facciones tan toscas y severas. Ambos se sobrecogieron en silencio ante la presencia del ancestral habitante andino de pura sangre inca. Y aunque su tamaño no igualaba al del Santo de Oso, su corpulenta presencia se imponía ante el mismo al ser también su armadura azulada más impresionante a la vista.

Tras el impacto de conocer a su rival, los guerreros de Atenea no se dejaron intimidar y alzaron la guardia dispuestos a empezar el combate por su propia supervivencia.

* * *

==Estados Unidos==

Ikki detuvo el ímpetu de la agresión de Evan agarrándolo firmemente del guantelete. La oportuna intervención a la velocidad de la luz del Dorado evitó una potencial tragedia.

—Tu juventud e inexperiencia te obligan a cometer actos impulsivos y poco prudentes —increpó con seriedad antecesor a sucesor, soltándole el brazo con desprecio—. No olvides que estamos en medio de un combate real y no en uno de tus entrenamientos infantiles en el Santuario.

—¡No te entiendo, Ikki de Leo! ¡Ese sujeto está allí sin moverse, solo esperando a que cualquiera de los dos lo ejecute! ¡Ni siquiera se percibe su cosmos! —rechistó a manera de reclamo el más joven.

Era evidente que el actual Fénix no respetaba a quien portó su armadura de bronce hace años atrás. El joven Evan parecía no apreciar el hecho de que había sido rescatado por el mismo Ikki hace unos minutos y no tenía reparos en demostrar su descontento con la que él consideraba una actitud pasiva por parte del Santo de Leo. El comportamiento altanero y evasivo hacía obvio el descontento del de cabellera platinada.

—En este momento no tengo tiempo para golpearte nuevamente y ponerte en tu lugar, novato. Solo escúchame con atención: Jamás debes subestimar la capacidad de tu rival. Recuerda que no son enemigos cualquiera los que estamos enfrentando.

—No tienes derecho a decirme qué hacer, Ikki. ¡Ni siquiera eres mi maestro!

El hombre de cabello azulado enmudeció ante la repentina reacción de su compañero. En silencio simplemente le dio las espaldas y señaló con seriedad al inmóvil dios egipcio.

—Observa bien a Horus, novato —le sugirió Leo, continuando su explicación como si no hubiese escuchado la última frase del heredero de su armadura de bronce—. Ese pajarraco no sería tan idiota como para permanecer en un profundo trance mientras dejaba su cuerpo vulnerable a un ataque abierto. Fue muy inteligente al concentrar todo su cosmos en su cuerpo, así no podríamos ver ni sentir la protección oculta a su alrededor.

En efecto, los años de experiencia en batalla del antaño Fénix le permitieron percatarse de la presencia de una invisible barrera de cosmos quemante que protegía a quien la erigió. Aquella película había sido colocada tan cuidadosamente, que resultó imperceptible a los seis sentidos del joven de bronce, quien ignoraba el hecho de que el simple contacto cercano con Horus habría sido suficiente para calcinarlo sin piedad.

Evan se sentía enojado y frustrado por su propio comportamiento. Saber que sus impulsos casi le hacen perder la vida de una manera inútil lo contrariaron sobremanera. En silencio simplemente le retiró la mirada a su antecesor y cabizbajo apretó los puños en señal de ira.

—Oye, novato —lo llamó severo el hombre en armadura dorada sin siquiera dignarse a encararlo—. Tu mirada ya no es la misma de antes. Veo que poco a poco el miedo irracional está invadiendo tu corazón… ¿Dónde quedó el valiente guerrero que demostró convicción y fuerza de carácter al detenernos cuando pensábamos ascender a la fortaleza divina? Te desconozco, muchacho…

Las palabras de Ikki llegaron a lo más profundo del joven Fénix. Ansiaba protestar a aquellas aseveraciones, pero sabía que lo que el Dorado decía era cierto. Ni siquiera opuso resistencia cuando este lo tomó fuertemente por ambas hombreras para clavar una dura mirada en sus ojos carmesí.

—Uno no es cobarde por sentir pánico en ocasiones. Somos humanos y estamos propensos a dudar incluso en momentos críticos… Escúchame bien, porque este es el último consejo que recibirás de mi parte: ¡Encuentra el equilibrio entre tu valor y tu miedo! ¡Solo así podrás hallar tu verdadera fuerza interior y la esencia del cosmos, porque si no demuestras ser un digno portador de la armadura del Fénix, no solo tú morirás, sino también toda la gente de este país! ¡Ahora márchate de una vez y acaba con esos dos egipcios que escaparon!

Poco a poco las palabras del antecesor hacían reaccionar al sucesor, quien en silencio y con una brillante mirada llena de convicción, acogió la orden que le daba su superior. Tras girarse solo se detuvo un momento para mirarlo de reojo antes de partir.

—Gracias… Señor Ikki… —musitó el más joven con un poco de recelo. Era la primera vez que trataba a Leo con respeto.

—Vete de una vez, Evan de Fénix…

Mientras el joven de cabellera platinada sacaba nuevos bríos de su interior para alejarse entre los edificios, Ikki en silencio lo vio alejarse y depositó en él su confianza. Estaba seguro de que su joven compañero no lo decepcionaría y tenía la certeza de que demostraría ser un digno portador de la armadura que tanto sufrimiento le costó ganarse en el pasado.

—Todo esfuerzo que hagan resultará inútil, Santos de Atenea —profirió la deidad-halcón despertando de su trance—. ¡Mi técnica está completa y nada evitará que todo en un radio de varios kilómetros quede convertido en un auténtico infierno a causa del poder de mi llamarada blanca! —Horus saboreaba el momento porque estaba seguro de su victoria, ya que su nivel de poder amenazaba con alcanzar lo divino—. El fuego blanco sagrado que fue usado originalmente por mis ancestros egipcios posee propiedades purificadoras y curativas. ¡Pero en esta ocasión utilizaré su capacidad destructiva para carbonizar esta ciudad y reducirla a albas cenizas!

La energía divina incandescente hace poco concentrada, en ese momento estaba siendo liberada gradualmente. Ikki frunció el ceño al sentir como la fuerza del dios reencarnado aumentaba en gran proporción.

—No me intimidas con tus advertencias, pajarraco —desafió el humano, igualando el aura blanca de su oponente con su furiosa cosmoenergía anaranjada—. Al igual que tú, también puedo manejar a voluntad el elemento del fuego.

En ese momento Ikki y Horus poseían exactamente el mismo nivel de poder. Por su parte el aura incandescente que bañaba al Santo empezaba a manifestarse de una manera peculiar: Parecía ser que su ardiente cosmos aleteaba con frenesí, como si quisiera tomar la forma de una mítica ave que ansiaba emprender vuelo para arremeter contra el egipcio.

—¿Acaso eso es un fénix? —preguntó confundido el enemigo, señalando a aquella manifestación que escoltaba a su antagonista—. Anubis aseguró que tú eras el Caballero Dorado de Leo. ¡¿Cómo es posible que todavía tengas la protección de una constelación de bronce?!

—Me costó lágrimas y sangre ganarme la protección de la constelación del Fénix —aseguró con solemnidad el aludido, al tiempo que su aura ígnea crecía más y parecía rebosar de vida propia—. Siempre respeté la decisión de Atenea por ascenderme de rango y me sentí honrado por haber sido elegido como el sucesor de un Santo tan noble como lo fue alguna vez el legendario Aioria. Y aunque no tuve ninguna relación con él o su constelación, porto con orgullo su armadura como un Santo Dorado. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que considere justo aquel decreto de mi diosa… Jamás quise dejar la cloth de Fénix. Sufrí mucho para ganarme el derecho a portarla e incluso vi morir a una persona muy importante para mí en el proceso. ¡Por esa razón el Fénix no me ha abandonado! ¡Sus llamas siempre me protegen y me hacen sentir vivo cada día! ¡Y será precisamente ese furioso fuego el que ajusticiará a un ser perverso como tú!

El atrevido desafío provocó la extrema furia del Guardián, a quien parecía que los ojos le saltarían de sus cuencas en cualquier momento.

—¡¿Dices que soy perverso y hablas de ajusticiarme, humano?! ¡Somos los egipcios quienes tenemos la justicia de nuestro lado! ¡Y ahora, obedeciendo a los designios de Ra, aseguraré la preservación de toda la vida en el planeta con mi llamarada alba! ¡Acabaré con la plaga que representa la humanidad y sus creaciones, porque la verdadera justicia consiste en proteger a todos los seres vivos y no solamente a una especie egoísta!

—¡Entonces dejemos ya la charla y demostremos de una vez el fuego de quién tiene la justicia de su lado!

Con la fuerza que a cada uno le otorgaba la extrema furia, ambos contendientes hicieron explotar sus cosmos hasta un nivel grandioso. La magnífica energía emanada por ambas partes se encontraba igualada y representaba la máxima fuerza que podía desatar el Séptimo Sentido, llegando incluso al extremo de por poco rozar lo divino.

—¡En nombre de Atenea y de la humanidad acabaré con tu existencia, Horus! ¡'Alas del Fénix Volador'!

—¡Desaparece junto con todos los de tu especie en medio de un infierno blanco! ¡'Castigo Imperial en Hieracómpolis'!

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Gracias por acompañarme un sábado más en esta historia. Como vemos, la batalla se va poniendo cada vez más intensa entre estos contendientes tan irascibles. _

_Espero poder publicar el capítulo 32 el siguiente sábado. Nos leemos entonces! Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_


	32. LA HUMILLACIÓN DE LA DERROTA

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores._

_Llegamos a un sábado más en el que actualizaré esta historia, la cual espero sea de su agrado. Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a todas las personas que disfrutan semana a semana del desarrollo de esta historia y a quienes me apoyan con sus comentarios. Gracias Hikaru Kino88 y Tot12 por sus reviews._

_Como vemos, las cosas se van poniendo cada vez más complicadas para nuestros héroes!_

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 32: ¡EL GRITO AL CIELO! LA HUMILLACIÓN DE LA DERROTA**

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema, Páramo de Hanan Pacha==

La energía emanada por Wayra de Kuntur empezaba a manifestarse en la forma de una ligera aura celeste. Los guerreros lemurianos que se dispusieron a enfrentarlo podían sentir la agresividad de aquel cosmos que se elevaba gradualmente.

—¡Caballeros de Atenea! —los llamó el Guardián con toda la potencia de su voz—¡Pagarán por haber exterminado a un dios magnánimo como mi señor Viracocha!

—Tu naturaleza de cosmos… —le dijo suspicaz el Lobo Raistlin—. Sentí ese mismo tipo de energía en las ruinas de nuestro Santuario. Entonces tu tan bondadoso señor fue quien destruyó el recinto de nuestra diosa y acabó con cientos de inocentes en Rodorio… Sin duda merecía desaparecer en manos de nosotros los humanos.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de Viracocha, pequeña sabandija?!

La ira del _Cóndor de los Andes_ empezaba a desatarse en mayor proporción.

—¡No dejaremos que tomes nuestras vidas fácilmente! —desafió el lemuriano más alto, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al contendiente—. ¡No moriremos sin antes cumplir con nuestro objetivo de acabar con los enemigos de la humanidad!

Caramon dirigió una seria mirada a su hermano mayor, quien en silencio pareció interpretar sus intenciones. Ambos tenían pensado hacer lo mismo a continuación y por tal razón asintieron y se sonrieron con complicidad.

Encendiendo su energía cósmica hasta el máximo permitido por su rango de Bronce, los guerreros de Atenea se proyectaron en un gran salto en línea recta, arremetiendo así con todas sus fuerzas hacia el enemigo.

—¡'Aullido Mortal'! —exclamó Raistlin, extendiendo su brazo y expulsando de su palma abierta miles de ráfagas de aire cortante que rebanarían al Guardián.

—¡'Ahorcamiento de Oso'! —bramó Caramon, enviando la potencia de su energía cósmica a sus musculosos brazos. Su objetivo era sofocar al rival cuando lo alcance.

—¡Ridículo! ¿Acaso creen que me vencerán con un nivel de cosmos así de bajo? ¡Supuse que su nivel de fuerza estaría a la altura de un dios, ya que pudieron vencer a mi señor!

El hombretón de negra melena imitó los movimientos de sus oponentes y también dio un salto recto hacia ellos. Su velocidad fue tal, que logró esquivar sin problemas la técnica del Caballero de Lobo, para luego tomar a su desprevenido ejecutor por el cuello.

Raistlin ni siquiera lo vio acercarse y apenas notó la presencia del Guardián cuando este ya lo estaba sofocando con su enorme mano.

—¡Hermano! —gritó por instinto el Oso al ver a su acompañante en peligro.

Caramon pudo reaccionar girándose tardíamente al ver como su hermano era atacado, pero una vez más la prodigiosa velocidad de Wayra hizo imperceptibles sus movimientos. El lemuriano ni siquiera notó cuando la mano libre del enemigo se posó en una de sus sienes.

Con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus poderosos brazos, el guerrero inca tomó a los dos invasores de sus tierras por las cabezas y las chocó violentamente entre sí. El impacto fue tan brutal, que consiguió despedazar al contacto los cascos de los hermanos muvianos y lastimarlos de gravedad.

Era la primera vez que los jóvenes de bronce se sentían tan adoloridos, aturdidos y confundidos. El poderoso embate físico casi logra ser fatal, porque fracturó los cráneos de las víctimas y produjo una profusa hemorragia en ambos. Con el cerebro sacudido desde su interior, los agredidos se desplomaron pesadamente.

Viendo a sus dos antagonistas abatidos sobre el pasto, Wayra calmó su furia y decidió que sería seguro acercárseles. Con gran respeto observó como el líquido vital manaba de sus heridas en la cabeza.

—«A pesar de nuestra diferencia de poderes quisieron batallar contra mí sin dudarlo —reflexionó solemne—. Admito que cayeron como verdaderos hombres y como verdaderos guerreros, así que, como reconocimiento a su esfuerzo por ascender hacia aquí, dejaré que su sangre renueve estas tierras sagradas. Su presencia en este lugar no será en vano, porque de su muerte nacerá nueva vida».

El orgulloso guerrero de Cóndor dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar al maizal que debía proteger. No tenía nada más que hacer allí al haber derrotado a los Santos.

—Rezaré a mis ancestros para que sean perdonados y puedan alcanzar la paz en la _Urin Pacha_. Fueron valientes al desafiarme, pero por desgracia mi deber era castigar severamente a quienes levantaron su puño contra el dios más importante del panteón inca.

Pero no avanzó muchos pasos, porque perturbación de energía lo detuvo. Sorprendido el Guardián se giró para ver que los jóvenes Santos se reincorporaban apoyándose en el cuerpo del otro. Pese a lo crítico de su situación, se las habían arreglado para sobreponerse al dolor y hacer arder sus cosmos con más ímpetu que antes.

—No has vencido… todavía, Wayra —desafió el Caballero de Lobo, apenas pudiendo articular sus palabras—. Te hará falta mucho más que un simple ataque físico para vencernos.

La sorpresa en Caramon fue evidente cuando notó que en ese momento el cosmos de su hermano se sentía diferente. Era la primera vez que una intensa pasión reforzaba su espíritu.

—¡No nos rendiremos fácilmente ante ti! ¡Solo en el momento en el que dejemos de respirar desistiremos de luchar por nuestra diosa y nuestra gente!

Aquellas frenéticas palabras de Raistlin hicieron reaccionar a su hermano menor, quien tampoco se quedó atrás:

—Eres un hombre extremadamente poderoso, Guardián de Kuntur. Y aunque te respeto, no pienso claudicar contra ti. ¡No decepcionaré al maestro Kiki ni a Shaka de Virgo!

El resentimiento e ira que había sentido el Guardián cuando conoció a los Santos, cambió a profunda admiración cuando los vio tambaleándose y luchar por mantenerse en pie. Aunque el sangrado de sus sienes no se detenía y les dificultaba la visión, los hermanos se mantenían juntos y observaban amenazantes al oponente sin siquiera parpadear.

—Su amor fraternal es algo digno de resaltar —enalteció el inca, sin quitar la seriedad de su semblante—. Denme el honor de permitirme conocer los nombres de quienes se han ganado mi respeto.

—Mi nombre es Caramon, Santo de Bronce de Oso —respondió el joven muviano más alto con un poco de recelo.

—Y yo soy Raistlin de Lobo —lo secundó el lemuriano de más corta estatura.

—Caramon… Raistlin. Ustedes como nobles guerreros del ancestral pueblo de Lemuria que son, y como incansables Caballeros que luchan por su diosa, entenderán que existen obligaciones que se deben cumplir a toda costa. También tengo mi orgullo de guerrero y de Guardián, pero más que orgullo, lo que me empuja a defender estas tierras es la lealtad que desde tiempos ancestrales le tuve al gran Viracocha. Por esa razón no puedo dudar en mi deber y habré de terminar con la existencia de ambos.

Los discípulos de Kiki percibieron con notoria sorpresa como la cosmoenergía azulada del Guardián se elevaba a niveles insospechados. El dolor de las heridas les había dejado de importar al presenciar tal demostración de poderío.

—La fuerza que poseo no es una coincidencia —añadió Wayra de Kuntur, siendo rodeada su aura, además, por una fuerte corriente de viento celeste que se arremolinaba a su alrededor—. Poseo la bendición del dios inca llamado Manco-Cápac, quien en su infinita bondad me concedió el regalo divino de poseer las habilidades del animal al cual representa mi constelación. Soy el único ser humano capaz de volar como un cóndor. Puedo elevarme en los cielos sin necesidad de alas…

El vendaval que giraba alrededor del inca incrementó su velocidad y elevó varios metros en el aire a quien lo produjo. Los Santos atónitos observaban la soltura con la que su oponente se desenvolvía en las alturas. A ambos les pareció que un auténtico cóndor los acechaba desde el firmamento.

* * *

==Estados Unidos==

—¡'Alas del Fénix Volador'!

—¡'Castigo Imperial en Hieracómpolis'!

Tras la evocación al mismo tiempo de los nombres de ambas técnicas, el inenarrable poder de los contendientes se desató con devastadora fuerza. Era estremecedor contemplar al clásico ken del Fénix de una manera tan masiva, gigantesca y magnífica.

—«Es increíble el poder de este hombre —admitió el dios africano en silencio, al ver la llamarada acercándosele peligrosamente—. A pesar de ser el mismo ken que ejecutó Evan, el suyo es cientos de veces más grande y potente, pero aún así no me dejaré intimidar».

Mientras la feroz ráfaga incandescente de Ikki arrasaba todo a su paso, Horus cambió su estrategia y en lugar de expandir su fuego blanco para carbonizar una gran área, se las arregló para concentrar las llamas en una compacta esfera ígnea, la cual parecía girar en su interior a vertiginosa velocidad, produciendo un sonido chirriante en el proceso.

Tras ser arrojada, esta alba bola de fuego giratorio atravesó como fantasma al abrasador ken anaranjado e impactó de lleno contra un sorprendido Santo de Leo. Por su parte la técnica del humano también logró su objetivo de estrellarse contra el astuto Horus, quien tuvo la suficiente capacidad de reacción para protegerse con las dos alas de armadura.

La calma volvió tras unos segundos de los impactos. El cuerpo del Guardián egipcio quedó completamente envuelto en llamas, pero le bastó solo con batir rápidamente sus alas metálicas para disiparlas por completo. Y aunque su cobriza armadura todavía dejaba escapar humo y chispas, su portador se mantenía prácticamente ileso.

—Jamás habría cometido la imprudencia de esparcir la energía que tanto me costó acumular —habló la deidad-halcón, riendo con arrogancia—. Es más inteligente concentrar el cosmos en un solo ataque mortal…

Por su parte Ikki se vio rodeado llamas blancas que invadían todo su cuerpo, pero lo que le extrañó era que estas no le producían heridas quemantes ni dolor en absoluto.

—¡¿Pero qué clase de ken es este?! —gritó alterado, agitando los brazos para quitarse ese fuego albo de encima—. ¡Horus, infeliz! ¡Libérame ahora mismo de esta broma que llamas Castigo Imperial!

—Caballero ingenuo, ¿en realidad creíste que te revelaría el secreto de mi técnica antes de arrojártela? Ustedes los humanos siempre tan crédulos. Bastó con decirte que incineraría esta ciudad para que creyeras todo lo que te dije que haría a continuación… Ahora que mi ken te ha alcanzado y que la victoria es mía, podré revelarte la verdad: 'El Castigo Imperial en Hieracómpolis' en realidad no quema cosas materiales, sino consume las espirituales.

—¡Entonces… quieres decir que…!

—Exactamente, Ikki. Aunque ahora no sientas dolor, el fuego blanco está devorando hasta el último residuo de tu alma. Gradualmente tu esencia se extinguirá y en poco no serás más que un cadáver andante sin voluntad ni espíritu de lucha.

Tras la fatal sentencia, el hombre de cabellera azulada cayó abatido de rodillas. El color de sus pupilas se había diluido dejando sus ojos completamente en blanco. Su muerta mirada se mantuvo perdida en el cielo carmesí mientras que, contrario a lo que aseguró Horus, el metal de su armadura dorada de Leo también había sido afectado por la técnica recibida y se hizo añicos apenas las rodillas del Santo hicieron contacto con el suelo.

Al ver que aquel humano muerto en vida permanecía inmóvil, extinto de cosmos y vulnerable al no contar con la protección de su cloth; el Guardián prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas, las cuales sonaban grotescas al salir de su pico de halcón.

—¡¿Entonces esa era la fuerza de los tan poderosos Santos de Oro de Atenea?! ¡Tonterías! ¡La batalla ha terminado!

—En efecto, Horus. Nuestro combate ya terminó —afirmó la voz de Ikki desde la nada—. Y seguramente habrías sido tú quien saldría victorioso de haberme siquiera tocado con tu fuego blanco. Por esa razón dispersé tu técnica antes de que esta impacte sobre mí.

—¡Inaudito! ¡¿Cómo es posible que todavía puedas hablar estando en esas condiciones?! —inquirió nervioso el ser con cabeza de ave, observando al inerte Caballero arrodillado enfrente suyo— ¡Estás aquí derrotado a mi merced! ¡Demostré que tengo la verdadera justicia de mi lado!

—Tú solamente ves lo que quieres ver, Horus. Abre los ojos a la realidad y observa tu armadura…

Casi por inercia el aludido hizo caso a la sugerencia, para percatarse con horror que las piezas metálicas que conformaban su ropaje de Guardián habían sido despedazadas. Ante su incredulidad, su armadura cayó inútil a sus pies en forma de cobrizos pedazos. Tras sentir un agudo dolor en su torso, fue él quien cayó de rodillas.

—¡¿Cómo… es esto posible?! —preguntó desesperado con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones—. ¡Yo… te vencí!

—Todo lo que has visto hasta ahora fue una ilusión creada por mí —le comunicó con seriedad el Santo, todavía invisible al rival—. Estuviste tan distraído con tus engaños que ni siquiera te percataste cuando impacté tu cerebro con una segunda técnica.

La imagen de Ikki derrotado con la cloth dorada destrozada se difuminó en el aire para mostrar la realidad: Era el Santo de Oro quien se mantenía intacto tras el choque de técnicas ígneas. Con un porte solemne se acercó caminando hacia su abatido rival. Su digno avance casi daba a entender que estaba haciendo alarde de que su ropaje dorado no tenía un solo rasguño.

—Manipulé tu mente con el 'Puño de la Ilusión Demoníaca del Fénix', el cual desplegué y oculté con mi ken de ataque. En esta ocasión mi objetivo no fue destruir tu sistema nervioso ni tampoco volverte loco. Solo quería darte la falsa ilusión de victoria para que mis 'Alas del Fénix Volador' te derroten…

Un agudo dolor atenazaba al egipcio. Apenas pudo alzar la cabeza para observar con resentimiento a quien lo había vencido.

—Esto es… inconcebible… ¡Yo protejo… la vida del planeta! ¡La justicia no puede… perder!

—¡Es suficiente, Horus! —lo calló con autoridad el guerrero humano—. A decir verdad también te engañé sobre algo: Jamás me interesó demostrar las llamas de quien manifestaban la verdadera justicia. Lo único que me importa es defender a la humanidad y a mis compañeros de batalla. No me interesa si tú o ese sujeto Ra están en lo correcto o no. Yo solo sé que debo acabar con cualquiera que amenace a personas inocentes. ¡Por esa razón mediré mis fuerzas con quien sea que intente meterse en mi camino!

Con un poco del resuello recuperado, Horus no dudó en contestar aquellas atrevidas aseveraciones:

—Admito mi derrota ante ti, humano. Y también admito que eres un individuo extremadamente poderoso, pero también te advierto que no eres rival digno para el supremo Ra… Antes de enfrentarte a él deberás cambiar esa actitud que tienes…

Dicho esto, el calcinado Guardián se desplomó de espaldas sobre los restos de su propia armadura. Las graves quemaduras en puntos vitales lo mantuvieron recostado sobre su peso.

—Supongo que ahora tomarás mi vida, ¿cierto, Santo de Atenea?

—Aunque eres mi enemigo, he aprendido a respetarte. Jamás sentí auténtica maldad en tu cosmos, porque peleaste hasta el último momento por lo que creías correcto. De hecho… tú y yo nos parecemos bastante, Horus. Ahora que has perdido tu poder, vive y reivindica el daño que has hecho…

Tras aquel discurso, Ikki simplemente le dio las espaldas a su maltrecho rival y abandonó presuroso la escena, dejándolo solo en medio de ese terreno quemado que antes fue un alegre parque.

Cuando el Caballero de Oro se marchó, la naturaleza divina del cosmos del Guardián lo abandonó por completo. Enseguida sus facciones regresaron a ser las de un humano.

Quien fue la reencarnación del dios celestial de la civilización egipcia regresó a ser un joven hombre trigueño de larga cabellera lacia de color castaño oscuro, contrastada ésta por unos profundos ojos grises. Ahora que su rostro lucía como el de un humano normal, era evidente en su semblante la frustración, el dolor y la ira por la reciente derrota.

Saber que su vida había sido perdonada por su enemigo, más que un alivio, le parecía una seria ofensa. En ese momento prefería morir a vivir con tal humillación. Ni siquiera estando en esas condiciones deplorables aquel joven que por poco alcanza el poder de una deidad podía dejar sus aires de grandeza, ya que ser un dios fue lo más grandioso que le había ocurrido en toda su existencia. Por tal razón, al sentirse desprovisto de lo más preciado para él, reaccionó pegando un abrumador grito de dolor que se perdió entre el ruido del caos en el que estaba sumergida esa ciudad estadounidense.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Perdió el pajarraco D:_

_Pero bueno, todavía nos quedan dos Guardianes egipcios amenazando aquella ciudad estadounidense._

_Para quienes siguen el grupo en facebook, estén atentos porque probablemente este miércoles tenga listo un dibujo más._

_Por ahora me despido agradeciéndoles a todos por leer esta historia y por apoyarme con sus reviews. Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_


	33. ANUBIS:LA CRUELDAD DEL DIOS DE LA MUERTE

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores._

_Me complace presentarles un capítulo más de esta historia en este primer sábado de diciembre. _

_Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a las personas que se dan su tiempo para leer esta historia y también a quienes me apoyan con sus comentarios cada semana. Gracias Hikaru Kino 88, Pegasasu no Saya y Blue Dream por sus comentarios ^^_

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 33: ANUBIS: LA CRUELDAD DEL DIOS DE LOS MUERTOS**

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema, Páramo de Hanan Pacha==

Wayra de Cóndor volaba a altura considerable, planeando cual verdadera ave alrededor de sus potenciales víctimas. El aura de viento azul que lo rodeaba había disipado por completo la neblina que cubría el firmamento, dejando ver la deprimente imagen del destruido Santuario de Atenea en las alturas, la cual pasó desapercibida para los Santos heridos en tierra firme, porque lo que en realidad llamaba su atención era el exorbitante incremento del poder de su rival.

El momento crítico hizo que la ágil mente de Raistlin intentara maquinar infinidad de estrategias para salir bien librados de la devastación que imaginaba se desataría en poco, pero gradualmente la desesperación interrumpía sus ideas y no lo dejaba reflexionar con claridad.

—«Vamos, Raistlin. Tienes que pensar en algo rápido —se dijo a sí mismo con premura el joven Lobo—. ¡Si no se me ocurre algo para detener a Wayra, ambos vamos a morir aquí!»

La impotencia se hacía cada vez más fuerte en el muviano de más corta estatura. Su malestar era tan intenso que ya no lo pudo esconder con su habitual seriedad. Inconscientemente manifestó el desasosiego en su semblante, el cual no pasó desapercibido para su hermano, quien en tal momento crítico se encontraba inusualmente calmado.

En un intento por tranquilizar al mayor de los lemurianos, Caramon posó su gran mano sobre la hombrera de este.

—Raistlin, puedo entender lo que Shaka y tú han tratado de enseñarme. Pude equilibrar mi calma y mi pasión tal y como ambos lo hicimos al ascender hacia aquí. Así que, haga lo haga ese Guardián, nosotros dos no seremos vencidos, porque sé cómo podemos protegernos.

Escuchando estas últimas palabras, el Santo de Lobo clavó su sorprendida mirada dorada sobre la de su hermano. En silencio escuchó su explicación:

—Analizando la naturaleza del cosmos de Wayra, puedo deducir que sus ataques son únicamente de naturaleza física. Teniendo eso en cuenta, lo que debemos hacer es bloquear todos los flancos por los que podría arremeter su técnica. Y la única forma de lograr tal proeza es imitando y variando la técnica de protección del maestro Kiki.

Raistlin entendió las intenciones de su hermano menor y se limitó a apoyar en silencio su idea. Sus dudas se habían despejado, así que asintió con seria convicción y lo imitó en la tarea de incendiar su cosmoenergía. Ambos empezaban a superar la barrera del nivel de poder normal de los Santos de Bronce.

—¡Descansen honorablemente en la _Urin Pacha_, Caballeros de Atenea!— bramó el guerrero inca, alcanzando un nivel portentoso de cosmos en las alturas—. ¡'Aleteo del Cóndor de los Andes'!

Viendo acercarse la mortífera ventisca de cortante viento azulado, los hermanos lemurianos no dudaron en gritar al unísono el nombre de su técnica dual:

—¡'Escudo de Cristal'!

A pesar de haber visto solo un par de veces ejecutarse el 'Muro de Cristal' por parte de su mentor Kiki, el milagro aconteció en territorio inca y los alumnos de Aries consiguieron la proeza de imitar la técnica de defensa de su maestro.

Y aunque el de ambos todavía no estaba reforzado con el poder del Séptimo Sentido, lograron adaptar aquel ken de oro a su conveniencia. Su llamado 'Escudo de Cristal' consistía en una formación cúbica de paredes de energía luminosa translúcida, la cual protegía todos los seis flancos por los que podría arremeter cualquier embate físico.

El huracanado viento azul de Wayra colisionó fuertemente contra el cubo luminoso recién erigido, el cual logró contener el violento ímpetu del vendaval. El fuerte estruendo provocado en el choque no desconcentró a los hermanos muvianos, quienes con gran ahínco seguían reforzando su férrea defensa.

—Su esfuerzo por intentar detener mi técnica es admirable —enalteció el guerrero de Kuntur, volando a distancia considerable—, pero su juventud e impetuosidad delata su inexperiencia en combate. ¡Ninguno de los dos es lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme!

El Guardián incrementó aun más la fuerza de su tempestuoso embate, hasta que consiguió resquebrajar la protección de cristal.

Viendo que su hermano mayor sería el primero en ser rebanado por el viento azul, Caramon reaccionó sacrificando su físico para protegerlo. El joven de Oso se había colocado frente a Raistlin y, sin que este se diera cuenta, lo abrazó dándole las espaldas a la veloz corriente. Su corpulento ser fue capaz de cubrir por completo al delgado cuerpo de su hermano. Por desgracia el ataque recibido fue tan potente, que logró despedazar en su mayoría la cloth de bronce de Oso y magullar despiadadamente su espalda.

—¡Caramon, suéltame, por favor! —le exigió desesperado el Lobo, intentado liberarse sin éxito de los musculosos brazos del menor de los lemurianos— ¡Morirás si te dejas llevar nuevamente por tus impulsos!

Mientras la mortal ventisca azulada seguía maltratando y cortando su espalda, Caramon se las arregló para soportar el intenso dolor y amable le regaló una tranquilizadora sonrisa a su hermano.

—Raistlin… creo que a pesar de todo… jamás dejaré de ser un impulsivo, pero… en esta ocasión sí pensé con calma la posibilidad de que nuestra técnica no funcionara… y tenía pensado sacrificarme por ti de ser el caso. ¿Sabes algo…? Me da gusto… saber que mi vida servirá para salvar la tuya…

* * *

==Estados Unidos==

Evan sintió los cosmos de Anubis e Isis desplazándose a gran velocidad por la urbe, pero su atención se concentró en la energía del primero, al notar que el de armadura negra se detuvo en seco en un lugar fijo.

Mientras más seguía avanzando, el joven Fénix era testigo del horror que vivía aquella cuidad de su país natal.

—«No me explico a qué momento todo se volvió un absoluto caos —se preguntó en silencio el Santo, corriendo con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas—. ¡Malditos egipcios, pagarán por lo que le han hecho a todas estas personas!»

El joven de Bronce estaba perdiendo la calma que había empezado a descubrir gracias a su antecesor. Contemplar el llanto de terror en los rostros de sus compatriotas desgarraba su corazón y más al saber que no podía detenerse para ayudarlos, ya que estaba consciente de que para terminar con tanto sufrimiento, debía primero vencer a quienes lo habían provocado.

Los edificios en llamas, los vehículos accidentados, los gritos de horror inconcebible, la desesperación de unos y el júbilo de otros que aprovechaban el caos para dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos al no tener poder la autoridad. Todos estos factores en conjunto hacían que el propio inferno parezca un lugar más acogedor y a la vez causaban la extrema ira y desesperación del Fénix.

Mientras tanto, el dios egipcio de los muertos había llegado al centro de una moderna plaza rodeada por monumentales edificios de estilo arquitectónico contemporáneo.

Con su animalesca mirada perdida en lo alto de un rascacielos, reflexionó un tanto taciturno.

—«Es una lástima, Horus… Un error bastó para que seas derrotado a pesar de ser el más poderoso de nosotros los Guardianes egipcios. Si llegabas a alcanzar la cúspide de tu potencial, quizás hubieses sido tan fuerte como el mismo Ra. Por desgracia te dejaste dominar por la ira y te equivocaste de estrategia al enfrentar a Ikki de Leo. Para derrotar a un humano lo que se necesita es atacar lo más vulnerable que tiene: sus sentimientos…»

—¡Anubis! ¡Infeliz, dame la cara!

El aludido se volteó notoriamente extrañado ante tal vejación, para ver que quien la había pronunciado era el joven Evan.

—Vaya, vaya. Me extraña que el remedo de Fénix se haya armado de valor para perseguir a un dios y…

—¡Cierra ese apestoso hocico, Anubis! —lo calló iracundo el Santo de cabellera platinada—. ¡Le enseñaré a un monstruo como tú a llamarme "remedo de Fénix"!

La natural reacción de un ser tan irónico como él habría sido reír ante tales improperios, pero en lugar de eso, pareció ser que el dios se ofendió.

En silencio las amenazantes miradas rojas de Guardián y Caballero se cruzaron por varios segundos, haciendo la tensión insoportable.

—Tus ojos… —le dijo al fin la deidad-chacal con suspicacia—. Tu mirada ya no me inspira lástima como antes. Veo ese mismo brillo que me estremeció cuando conocí a Ikki en territorio egipcio. No sé qué fue lo que te pasó, pero es evidente que perdiste ese pánico irracional que te afligía.

—Es mi gente con la que se están metiendo. ¡Son a personas inocentes de mi país a las que están aterrorizando y matando! ¡Por eso me enfrentaré ante ti y ante quien sea sin importarme las consecuencias! ¡Será mi ímpetu por proteger a la humanidad el que me dará fuerza y valor para vencerte!

Anubis dio uno de sus clásicos suspiros burlones de decepción.

—Ya me harté del mismo discurso pro-humanidad que tienen memorizado para impresionar a sus rivales. En primer lugar, lo único que hicimos nosotros los Guardianes fue sembrar un poco de desorden en este lugar. Piénsalo bien, Evan. Fueron los mismos humanos quienes hicieron crecer esa semilla de caos con su paranoia y desesperación nata. Bastó solo con que enrojeciéramos el cielo e incendiemos un par de edificios para que creyeran que el mundo se iba acabar y se rindieran al pánico. ¡Fueron ellos mismos quienes hicieron crecer este infierno que estás viviendo y no nosotros! ¡¿Acaso no notas que la naturaleza humana es el conflicto, el egoísmo y el miedo?!

Sin poder refutar tan crueles aseveraciones, el Fénix se limitó a observar con resentimiento a su oponente.

—En segundo lugar, humano —añadió el africano con cinismo—. Espero que puedas respaldar tus palabras, porque no tendré consideración al luchar contra ti ahora que ya no tienes miedo a la muerte. Además, si no logras detenerme en lo que haré a continuación, tus tan queridos compatriotas me servirán de alimento… Solo observa a tu alrededor…

Haciendo caso a la sugerencia, Evan inspeccionó su entorno con la mirada. Apenas en ese momento pudo percatarse de la presencia de los centenares de personas que se refugiaban en los alrededores de la plaza y los edificios. Con horror el joven trigueño vio a las potenciales víctimas de la crueldad de su rival, quienes aterradas observaban a los dos contendientes desde la seguridad de sus refugios de concreto.

—¿Qué… planeas hacer, Anubis? —preguntó dubitativo el Caballero, casi intuyendo lo que vendría a continuación.

—Mi técnica obtiene poder alimentándose de almas humanas. Imagínate lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser tras consumir la esencia viva de tanta gente… Y lo mejor de todo es que lo haré con infinito placer. ¡No te imaginas lo delicioso que es devorar un espíritu humano!

Conocer las malvadas intenciones del Guardián, logró alterar sobremanera al joven Fénix, quien en medio de su desesperación, solo tuvo el impulso de gritar con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus pulmones:

—¡Aléjense de aquí! ¡Dense prisa y abandonen este lugar de inmediato! ¡Este sujeto planea matarlos a todos!

Aunque la potente advertencia del joven fue escuchada por toda la gente en el perímetro, solo unas pocas personas la acogieron y echaron a correr aterradas.

—Buen intento, Evan. Pero no creo que un grito baste para alejar a los cobardes de tus congéneres. Cuando el pánico invade a los de tu especie, no hay nada que los haga reaccionar. Sumado al efecto de miedo que produce el infierno en el que estamos ahora, fue gracioso ver como se diseminaba el terror en toda la gente con solo el hecho de verme. Supongo que fue impresionante para todos contemplar por primera vez a un ser con cabeza de chacal parlante. Pero no solo me temen a mí, también están aterrados por ver a ese extraño jovenzuelo que emana furia con su sola presencia. Sí, Santo de Atenea. Ambos somos demonios para ellos…

—¡Maldito! ¡No te aproveches del miedo de inocentes! ¡Desiste de tu intento por dañarlos o juro que te acabaré con mis propias manos!

Sin responder a la advertencia, el dios de cánidas facciones empezó la tarea de incendiar su cosmoenergía, la cual se tornaba cada vez más macabra y malintencionada a medida que crecía. Una especie de fuego negro lo rodeaba completamente.

Viendo las malas intenciones del rival, Evan vio como única opción detenerlo usando la violencia. Sorprendentemente su ígneo cosmos anaranjado se había elevado en la misma proporción que el de Anubis. Lo que la extrema ira del joven Santo era capaz de lograr era impresionante.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó emocionado el malvado egipcio, sin quitar el tono burlón de su voz— ¡Ese es el nivel de poder que debe demostrar el legendario Fénix! ¡Ahora te reto a detenerme, porque si no lo haces, enviaré los centenares de almas de los que están aquí hacia mi adorada Necrópolis! ¡La Duat será la morada de tu gente después de que devore sus dulces y sabrosos espíritus!

Aquellas palabras llenas de desinterés por la vida, sumadas a la potente risa malvada del egipcio desataron la extrema ira de Evan. Sus ojos desbordando lágrimas parecían expulsar rabioso fuego. Tantos factores se habían acumulado en su contra, hasta el punto de que ya no pudo soportar más la situación.

Pese a los consejos que el mismo Ikki le había dado en el Coliseo del Santuario, el joven Fénix se dejó dominar en ese momento por el más profundo y puro odio. Ese odio que carcome el corazón y la mente desde su mismo interior. Ese odio que inhibe la razón y deja salir el instinto de destrucción en todos los seres humanos…

—Esta nueva técnica… solo la puedo ejecutar cuando me dejo llevar por la ira —dijo el Caballero casi balbuceando, mientras su aura quemante se tornaba extremadamente nociva—. Anubis… desaparece en medio de… mi odio…

Tras pegar un potente grito que incluso estremeció al mismo Guardián, el muchacho que se dejó controlar por sus emociones negativas evocó el nombre de la nueva técnica del Fénix:

—¡'Furia Inmortal del Ave Mítica'! ¡Renace!

La emoción fue evidente en Anubis, quien rió a toda voz al sentir que el piso de concreto bajo sus pies empezó a temblar con violencia. Su regocijo fue mayor al ver que emergieron pequeñas llamas circulares desde la superficie de cemento. Aquellas feroces luces anaranjadas representaban la posición de las estrellas de la constelación del ave fénix.

—Ese odio que te hace tan fuerte en este momento, se convertirá también en un arma de doble filo. ¡Has alcanzado la esencia del cosmos! ¡El Séptimo Sentido en todo su esplendor te pertenece! ¡Pero a cambio de despertarlo has autodestruido lo que te hacía un ser bondadoso!

Un ensordecedor alarido calló al enemigo.

Un sonido tan potente no pudo haber sido producido por ninguna criatura viviente conocida. Era el fuerte chillido de un ave mitológica lo que aterraba a los cientos de testigos del enfrentamiento. Fue un ruido tan potente que logró romper toda clase de vidrios en los edificios cercanos y desatar aún más pánico entre los habitantes de la urbe, quienes aterrados se vieron obligados a cubrir sus oídos para evitar ese estruendo que parecía salido desde el mismo inferno para taladrarse en sus cabezas sin piedad.

Tras esto, las flamas que conformaban las estrellas de la constelación se tornaron más amenazantes, hasta el punto que destrozaron y elevaron el piso bajo la deidad, quien sin tener tiempo de reaccionar o protegerse, recibió de lleno el embate de un gigantesco fénix formado enteramente de fuego, el cual emprendió vuelo ascendiendo verticalmente, dejando a su paso una sofocante columna incandescente.

La mortal llamarada solo se detuvo cuando el ave de fuego alcanzó varios cientos de metros de altura hasta extinguirse.

Un iracundo Evan respiraba agitado tras el sobrehumano esfuerzo de ejecutar una técnica de tal magnitud. Y ya que su odio no disminuiría hasta ver el cuerpo inerte de su rival, no le quitó la vista de encima a la humareda negra que se había originado tras detenerse el ken.

—Bastante impresionante, humano —manifestó el egipcio con la voz entrecortada—. Te juro que por un momento creí que sería yo quien iría primero al inframundo a causa de tu fuego.

El Caballero de Bronce no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando: al disiparse el humo, vio que Anubis lucía bastante maltrecho al estar la mayoría de su armadura en pedazos y la mitad de su rostro de chacal gravemente quemado. Pero aún así el dios se mantenía en pies y con más vivacidad que antes. Su hocico poblado de afilados dientes parecía esbozar una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Vaya curiosa fuente de poder y autodestrucción que has ideado, Santo de Atenea. ¿Tan grande es tu odio por mí? ¿Tanto valen para ti las insignificantes vidas de los parásitos que habitan esta metrópolis?

Pese a que el joven de cabellera platinada había liberado gran cantidad de sus sentimientos negativos con el ken, su odio no había disminuido. De hecho había crecido al sumársele el cansancio y la frustración de no haber acabado con el enemigo.

—¿Me preguntas si te odio, Anubis? —Evan hizo una pausa para inhalar una bocanada del aire caliente que lo rodeaba y apretar los dientes con furia— ¡Maldito monstruo, te odio como jamás he odiado a nadie en toda mi vida!

Tal aseveración provocó la estridente y burlona risa del Guardián.

—Ustedes los humanos son tan volubles. Basta solo con provocarlos un poco para que pierdan la calma y demuestren su verdadera naturaleza. Por más que quieras hacerte el héroe defensor de la justicia, has demostrado que tu corazón es tan negro como el mío. Aquí el monstruo no soy yo…

Las llamas negras que representaban al cosmos del egipcio se manifestaban con mayor ímpetu. El color rojo en los ojos del chacal cambió a un intenso negro.

—Te reté a detenerme y no pudiste hacerlo a pesar de haber alcanzado el Séptimo Sentido. Y que no se te olvide que todo este tiempo estuve elevando mi cosmoenergía para devorar las almas de los que se esconden aquí…

—¡No te atrevas, Anubis!

—'Cremación Oscura'.

Casi en un susurro el Guardián en armadura negra evocó el nombre de su ken. Un ademán suyo bastó para que las flamas negras que lo rodeaban amplíen su rango de acción hasta devorar la totalidad de las edificaciones que rodeaban la plaza.

Unos intentaron huir despavoridos, algunos buscaron refugio bajo los muebles y otros obedecieron su instinto de protección al abrazar a sus seres queridos en un intento por resguardarlos de la amenaza que se les acercaba. Por desgracia ninguna de las personas que presenciaba la batalla se libró del fuego azabache que invadió hasta los últimos rincones de las habitaciones.

Evan vio con desesperada impotencia como las horribles llamas negras atacaban a sus compatriotas, paralizándolos con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Este Anubis…_

_Gracias por acompañarme una semana más en esta aventura!_

_Si quieren actualizaciones de la trama y los dibujos que hago cada semana, visiten mi página oficial en facebook y encontrarán material extra sobre este fic._

_Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_


	34. MISTERIO: LOS SARCÓFAGOS ANCESTRALES

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores:_

_Tras una semana difícil, aquí vengo nuevamente para compartir un capítulo más de esta saga, el cual espero que sea de su agrado. Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a todas las personas que disfrutan leyendo esta historia y también a quienes me apoyan con sus comentarios. Mil gracias Hikaru Kino88, Suki90, Tot12 y Blue Forever por sus comentarios._

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 34: ¡MISTERIO! LOS SARCÓFAGOS ANCESTRALES**

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema, Páramo de Hanan Pacha==

La tormenta azul se detuvo por completo. Por un momento reinó la calma en el hermoso páramo inca en el que se desarrollaba la cruenta batalla.

Aunque la mayoría de los pastizales habían sido arrasados de raíz, todavía se podían ver pequeñas plantas asomando cerca del lugar en el que colisionó la técnica de Wayra.

En el centro de aquel terreno devastado se encontraba Raistlin, recostado boca arriba con su atónita mirada dorada clavada en el firmamento. Simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar al tener todo el peso de su hermano menor sobre su cuerpo.

El valiente Santo de Oso logró su objetivo de proteger a la persona más importante para él, pero a un precio muy alto: A pesar de que su fornido cuerpo fue capaz de resistir gran parte del embate huracanado, su armadura de bronce fue destrozada y su ser entero quedó vulnerable a la infinidad de cortes y golpes producidos por el viento del _Cóndor de los Andes_.

El corpulento ser del menor de los lemurianos se mantenía inmóvil en un protector abrazo, dando a entender que seguía resguardando al mayor aun después de haberse desvanecido.

—«Lo lograste, Caramon… —se dijo a sí mismo el Santo que permanecía ileso, saliendo de su estupefacción al ver que la sangre de su hermano empezaba a expandirse por los campos—. Al final encontraste tu propia calma y pensaste la estrategia que te ayudó a salvarme…»

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por soltarse de los grandes brazos del Caballero de Oso, el joven de melena verde claro lo arrastró con pesar y lo acomodó cuidadosamente sobre una de las pocas áreas verdes que adornaban el páramo.

En actitud solemne, el Guardián de Cóndor observaba desde las alturas aquel acto de amor y compañerismo.

—Saldremos juntos de esto, hermano —aseguró el Lobo con unos ojos casi desbordando lágrimas, al ver a Caramon en tan mal estado—, porque ahora que tú has despertado tu calma. ¡Yo acabo de despertar mi pasión!

A pesar de estar flotando a considerable altura, el Guardián de Kuntur sintió como una fuerte presión lo empujaba desde tierra. En un parpadeo Raistlin había despertado su cosmoenergía a un nivel insospechado para un Santo de Bronce. Aquella manifestación de energía produjo una onda expansiva que incluso alcanzó al rival en las alturas.

Con un semblante de notoria sorpresa, el inca contempló a su oponente siendo bañado por una furiosa aura grisácea, la cual parecía tomar la forma de un rabioso lobo, ávido por cazar a su presa.

—Sin duda me han mostrado su valor como guerreros y como seres humanos, joven Santo. El gran sacrificio y amor fraternal de tu compañero es algo que ya no se ve en estos días —expresó con gran consideración el Guardián de cabellera negra—, pero con todo el respeto que se merecen ambos, déjame decirte lo siguiente: Por más que eleven su cosmos, jamás lograrán alcanzarme porque no tienen la capacidad de volar sin alas como yo. Los lobos y los osos se quedan en tierra, Caballero…

El aludido ni siquiera se volteó para responder a las aseveraciones del enemigo. Su atención estaba concentrada en la imagen de su hermano herido, yaciendo varios metros lejos de él.

—Todos los lobos ansían alcanzar la luna en algún momento, por esa razón le aúllan con devoción cuando la ven en todo su esplendor —manifestó el Caballero con un hilo de voz, para luego enviar a sus brazos la energía que poseía en ese momento—. ¡Yo seré el primer lobo que se eleve tan alto como la luna! ¡Te arrancaré esas alas invisibles como castigo por lo que le hiciste a Caramon! ¡'Aullido Mortal'!

—Lo siento guerrero, pero esa técnica no funcionará dos veces conmigo. ¡Aunque tu poder haya aumentado, tu viento es inferior al mío!

El inca posicionó sus dos antebrazos frente a él a manera de equis. Suponía que la resistencia de sus guanteletes sería suficiente para soportar el ken que se le aproximaría. Sin embargo, su reacción fue demasiado anticipada, ya que no habría podido prever los siguientes movimientos de su contendiente.

En lugar de arrojar su técnica de la manera usual, Raistlin tuvo la idea de dirigir toda esa energía a sus pies. La potencia con la que el ken desplegado impactó la tierra fue tanta, que provocó el violento despegue de su ejecutor. Aquel ascenso fue tan veloz que a los ojos de Wayra el joven Santo había desaparecido repentinamente.

Tan confundido estaba el Guardián en intentar buscar al Lobo en tierra, que bajó la guardia por unos instantes. Apenas y logró percatarse de la presencia del lemuriano de bronce cuando este ya estaba a pocos centímetros de él.

Raistlin había variado su técnica para ascender velozmente en línea recta hacia su oponente, pero eso no era todo…

—¡Esta será la última vez que vueles sin alas, Wayra! ¡'AULLIDO MORTAL'!

Una vez más el Santo varió su técnica. En esta ocasión concentró toda la energía de la misma en su puño derecho, el cual se estrelló con atronadora potencia en el pectoral de la armadura añil del oponente inca, para quien fue abrumador, además, escuchar el ensordecedor aullido de lobo que se produjo cuando el golpe lo impactó.

La pasión recién despertada en el joven le había permitido utilizar la misma técnica en tres variaciones hasta el momento, siendo la tercera la que tendría los resultados más devastadores: El agredido fue enviado a tierra con la misma velocidad y potencia con la que había ascendido el Caballero hace unos momentos.

Aquel combate aéreo había tomado milisegundos en desarrollarse y al final solo se pudo ver al Guardián de Kunturimpactando pesadamente contra el mismo huerto que se suponía debía proteger.

Por su parte, Raistlin de Lobo se precipitó en caída libre sobre un maizal cercano. Ya no tenía energía para aterrizar correctamente y su cuerpo estaba a punto de estrellarse sin remedio desde una altura tan considerable.

* * *

==Estados Unidos==

El supremo dios egipcio caminaba tranquilo por los callejones cercanos a la bahía de la ciudad atacada por sus aliados. Le eran indiferentes el sufrimiento y el desorden que se estaban desarrollando a su alrededor.

—«Un cosmos lleno de ira y otro lleno de odio han arribado a esta urbe para oponerse a nosotros —reflexionó él, mostrando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción—. Admito que me emociona luchar contra guerreros poderosos. Solo espero que esos dos no me decepcionen si llegan hasta mí… siempre y cuando logren salir con vida del ataque de mis Guardianes».

Una presencia familiar interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

La recién aparecida avanzó con cautela hacia el dios supremo que le daba las espaldas.

—Bienvenida, Isis —la saludó extrañado el de cabellera roja sin siquiera voltearse—. Supuse que estarías castigando a los humanos que habitan esta ciudad, o en su defecto, a los guerreros que envió Atenea para detenernos.

—Me disculpo, supremo Ra, pero me vi obligada a posponer mi deber ante la tarea que ocupa mi atención en este momento…

La diosa egipcia de la fertilidad detuvo su discurso al ser testigo de la devastación y muerte que pululaban alrededor de su interlocutor. Para ella fue estremecedor presenciar aquel espectáculo lamentable:

Cuerpos horriblemente carbonizados cercaban el camino del dios. Camino que al estar formado por pavimento, no había resistido la inconmensurable temperatura que emanaba el cuerpo divino del africano. Con cada paso que daba, el piso se derretía y una huella de viscoso magma al rojo vivo se formaba a sus pies, haciendo todavía más dantesca la escena.

Femi de Isis tuvo el impulso de llevarse la mano al rostro para cubrir su nariz. Y aunque no pudo soportar el nauseabundo hedor de los cadáveres calcinados, intentó mantener la compostura y sin éxito aparentar normalidad.

—No te sientas mal por ellos, Isis —le instó el supremo egipcio, notando la ligera expresión de disgusto en su Guardiana—. Mi intención no fue asesinar a todas estas personas. Ellos corrieron hacia mí mientras escapaban del apocalipsis que se desarrolla en este lugar y fue mi cosmos el que los incendió al contacto. No veas al mío como un fuego de muerte, sino como uno de purificación… Pero de todas formas, nos estamos distrayendo del asunto central… ¿A qué debo el honor de tu presencia?

—Traigo el trabajo terminado que la diosa Mielikki le ofreció antes de desaparecer en la _Maravilla Suprema_.

Un elegante arcón rojo decorado con jeroglíficos se materializó en las manos de la mujer de melena negra, quien con actitud solemne intentó acercarse a Ra para entregarle personalmente aquel encargo.

—¡Detente! —ordenó severo, parando en seco a la sorprendida dama, quien se sobresaltó con la potencia de esa resonante voz—. Si te acercas unos pasos más, acabarás calcinada al igual que estas personas. Recuerda que todavía no has desarrollado tu máximo potencial como diosa egipcia y no querrás decepcionarme como ese inútil de Horus.

Encogiéndose de hombros, la reencarnación de Isis depositó el baúl metálico en el piso. No se atrevió a hablar durante varios segundos que le parecieron eternos, al incrementarse considerablemente el calor en el lugar. Alta temperatura que amenazaba con sofocarla y que de paso también intensificaba el olor de la carne chamuscada de personas inocentes.

—Con su permiso, mi señor Ra. He de cumplir la misión que me encomendó. Así que me marcho enseguida.

El tono apresurado e incómodo con el que la Guardiana en armadura amarilla y turquesa pronunció esta frase, no pasó desapercibido por el dios africano.

—¿Tanto te molesta el olor de la muerte que produce el fuego? —le preguntó un tanto irónico—. Yo sé que eres una diosa que representa a la vida en todas sus formas, pero debes estar consciente de que en el futuro verás millones de cadáveres apilados de esta misma forma.

Isis sintió como la tensión la invadía, así que pestañeó varias veces a fin de reflexionar para escoger meticulosamente sus siguientes palabras.

Con un semblante muy seguro respondió:

—Mi señor, usted sabe que nuestro anhelo es ver el nacimiento de un _Nuevo Egipto_ en este continente. Y si para lograrlo tenemos que purificar todo este país con el fuego divino, entonces solo tendré que acostumbrar mi mente a la idea de que tanta muerte será necesaria para dar nacimiento a nueva vida.

Dicho esto, le dio las espaldas a su superior y no pudo soportar más el asco que le causaba la acumulación de muerte. Para fortuna suya, Ra no pudo ver aquella expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

—Espera un momento, Isis… —la detuvo él, entrecerrando sus ojos anaranjados en una mirada llena de sospecha y desconfianza.

Hubo algo que inquietó al dios egipcio al escuchar y ver la actitud de la joven deidad femenina. Había algo diferente en ella. Simplemente ya no parecía ser la misma dama sumisa que obedecía sin rechistar a cada una de sus órdenes. En silencio intentó deducir lo que le provocaba tal desasosiego, pero no pudo precisar la causa.

—No… no es nada… Ve y acaba con los Santos de Atenea…

—Enseguida, mi señor…

Isis se alejó de la presencia de Ra, liberándose al fin de aquella tensión que gradualmente le hacía perder la calma.

Al verse solo, el dios supremo se acercó al baúl que descansaba sobre el asfalto y con impaciencia lo abrió. Su emoción fue grande cuando contempló su contenido.

Un hermoso brillo color rubí bañaba a las dos armas cuidadosamente acomodadas sobre la superficie de terciopelo del que estaba recubierto el interior del arcón. Se trataba de las dos _Armas Supremas_ de Ra: un par de afiladas katares rojas de distinto diseño.

Apenas la deidad las calzó en sus antebrazos, ambas armas parecieron reaccionar al cosmos de su portador y se prendieron en furiosas llamas.

—¡Te felicito, Mielikki! —exclamó emocionado el dueño de las katares, siendo testigo de la fuerza que contenían—. ¡Estas armas poseen todas las especificaciones que te solicité! ¡Solo tú habrías sido capaz de forjar estos metales junto con los espíritus de dos dioses egipcios!

Ra había aprovechado su despertar en un cuerpo divino para imponer su poderío como dios supremo sobre sus demás colegas egipcios. Solo así fue capaz de dominar a las deidades conocidas como Horus, Anubis e Isis y ponerlos bajo sus órdenes como Guardianes. Pero no fueron solo ellos tres quienes fueron puestos bajo el régimen de Ra. Dos dioses egipcios más cayeron bajo su poder y sus espíritus habían sido utilizados para fabricar las armas que portaba…

—_Seth_ a mi siniestray_ Osiris_ a mi diestra_…_ Esos serán los nombres de mis katares… El bien y el mal han sido combinados en mis armas…

Abriéndose paso, llegó a la bahía principal de la ciudad.

Con un cielo carmesí como fondo, divisó a lo lejos un objeto que resaltaba del resto por su apariencia llamativa. Se trataba de la monumental estatua azulada de una mujer, la cual levantaba orgullosa una antorcha como símbolo de libertad.

—«La arquitectura moderna en este país no se compara a las magníficas construcciones que edificaron mis ancestros —reflexionó arrogante el egipcio, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a esa estatua—. Ya que estoy un poco fuera de forma desde que uso este cuerpo, no me vendría mal practicar un poco con mis dos nuevos juguetes».

Tronando los huesos de su fornido cuello, estiró un poco los músculos.

Acto seguido, utilizó toda la fuerza física que fue capaz de desatar su brazo izquierdo, blandiendo velozmente a _Seth_. El movimiento circular creó una enorme y potente cuchilla de fuego en forma de media luna, la cual atravesó veloz el mar y se dirigió hacia aquel monumento solitario, atravesándolo justo por la mitad como si de papel se tratase.

Unos segundos después, el dios contempló con notoria satisfacción como el blanco de su ataque había sido cercenado con un limpio corte recto. Ver aquel símbolo estadounidense destruido e incendiándose en dos partes como secuela, provocó la estridente risa de quien había causado tal desastre.

—¡Te has lucido con estas armas, Mielikki! ¡Si antes era fuerte, gracias a ti ahora soy invencible! ¡Así que vengan a mí, Caballeros de Atenea! ¡Estoy ansioso por enfrentarme a ustedes!

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema, Selva de Eldorado==

_—«¡Mar, despierta!»_

Sobresaltada, la aludida regresó a la realidad haciendo caso a lo que decía aquella voz salida de ninguna parte, para notar que tres veloces objetos se acercaban peligrosamente hacia ella. Casi por instinto pudo esquivarlos antes de que la lastimen.

La Amazona de Coma Berenices observó alarmada al trío de cuchillas pasando a pocos centímetros de su rostro, y terminar su trayectoria en un árbol cercano. Se trataba de filosas plumas multicolores, las cuales se habían clavado profundamente en la madera del tronco.

La muchacha de cabellera negra en trenza permaneció inmóvil, inspeccionando minuciosamente su entorno en búsqueda de su agresor. Su intranquilidad crecía al encontrarse en un ambiente demasiado complejo y confuso para ella. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en medio de vegetación tropical tan frondosa como la que abundaba en ese terreno, la cual, además, entorpecía bastante su sentido de orientación. A donde quiera que ella volteaba, solo podía divisar aglomeraciones de árboles, helechos y gruesos musgos. Para rematar, el ruido natural de los animales selváticos distraía su atención.

Tantas cosas pasaban por la mente de la inexperta guerrera. Sin duda sabía que había logrado ascender a territorio divino, pero su confusión era grande al encontrarse en tal situación. Poco a poco caía presa de una intoxicante tensión, y más al percatarse de que no traía consigo las armaduras que le habían encomendado en el Santuario…

—¡Sé que hay alguien aquí! —grito desafiante la joven Mar como último recurso—. ¡Sal y enfréntame si tienes el valor para hacerlo!

Aquella osada petición fue respondida con el embate de diez plumas más. Maniobrando acrobáticamente, la chica fue capaz de esquivarlas todas. Por desgracia su nula experiencia en batalla no le permitió notar que la arremetida de esos objetos era tan solo una mera distracción para que Mar no vea venir el verdadero ataque.

Un certero rodillazo se estrelló en la sien derecha de la desprevenida Amazona, el cual la mandó a volar contra el tronco de un árbol frutal cercano. La fuerza con la que colisionó fue tal, que su cuerpo logró despedazar la dura madera en el acto.

—Me sorprende que aún te mantengas con vida tras mi ataque, invasora… —intervino la joven que había acometido contra Mar, caminando muy segura entre la jungla.

La agredida apenas y pudo levantar la cabeza tras recibir tan violento golpe. La cabeza le daba vueltas y apenas logró distinguir a su atacante acercándosele.

Se trataba de una joven mujer trigueña de blanca cabellera ensortijada y una vivaz mirada encendida en un profundo lila. La recién aparecida lucía una llamativa armadura color verde claro, adornada en su mayoría con las mismas plumas multicolores que habían intentado acabar con la vida de la chica de Rodorio hace unos momentos.

—Ese es solo el comienzo del dolor que te espera por atreverte a faltarle el respeto a los ancestros incas —añadió esta joven, amenazando tajante a su rival.

Escuchando estas palabras, Mar se reincorporó tras retirar los pesados restos de madera que la aprisionaban. Ella estaba consciente de que de no haber sido por la protección de su armadura de metal desconocido, no habría sobrevivido a la agresión.

—No me hables de dolor, extraña —respondió la Guerrera de Atenea, limpiando la sangre que corría por la comisura de sus labios, al tiempo que observaba amenazante a la guerrera de la selva—. En mi corta existencia he sentido en carne propia tantas veces el verdadero sufrimiento, que tu golpe fue algo insignificante para mí.

El recuerdo del instante de su accidente invadió la mente de Mar. A pesar de que su mentalidad siempre positiva le ayudó a soportar tal trauma, el instante en el que perdió su capacidad de caminar la seguía hiriendo con la misma intensidad que en el pasado. Mal recuerdo que además era intensificado cuando evocaba los instantes de terror que vivió recientemente en su pueblo, cuando éste fue destruido por el terremoto mundial de Viracocha, en el cual perdió a toda su familia y amigos.

—El dolor que hayas sentido me tiene sin cuidado, porque para mí eres solo una vulgar ladrona que merece sufrir en mis manos.

—¡No tienes derecho a llamarme ladrona! ¡Jamás en mi vida he robado algo!

—¡No mientas, invasora! ¡Observa la prueba de tu crimen en esos matorrales!

Mar miró con atención al lugar que le señalaban. Ahogando una interjección de sorpresa, notó que las _pandora box_ de las cloth de Aries y Tauro estaban escondidas tras unos frondosos arbustos. Por una parte su alivio fue grande al saber que no había extraviado las valiosas armaduras.

—Cuando llegaste a mi territorio dejaste caer ese par de grandes objetos de oro —le comunicó la de cabellera alba, sin quitar el desprecio de sus palabras—. ¡Solo pudiste haber tomado reliquias tan preciosas del templo sagrado de Viracocha!

—¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Traje conmigo esas armaduras desde el Santuario de Atenea!

—Entonces eres una Guerrera de Atenea… No se conformaron al acabar con la existencia de mi señor Viracocha. ¡Ahora también intentan mancillar su territorio y saquear sus tesoros! ¡Son lo más bajo que puede existir!

La ira de la joven inca se desbordaba a través de su mirada. No solo estaba convencida de que las armaduras doradas que traía Mar habían sido sustraídas desde la infinidad de reliquias de oro que se almacenaban en el _Templo Sagrado Inca_; también quería hacerles pagar a los Santos de Atenea por rebelarse contra los dioses de sus ancestros.

—¡No dejaré que tomes mi vida fácilmente, extraña! —afirmó con gran convicción la muchacha de cabellera en trenza, alzando la guardia al saber que su oponente no entendería razones— ¡Soy Mar… de Cabellera de Berenice y mi deber es entregar esos objetos a sus dueños originales! ¡No dejaré que te interpongas en mi camino, seas quien seas!

—Una actitud bastante altanera, típica de una ladrona de tesoros como tú… Mi nombre es Cavillaca de Q'inti, el Colibrí de la Amazonía. Y puedo asegurarte que la selva de Eldorado se convertirá en tu tumba…

* * *

==Estados Unidos==

La terrible técnica de fuego negro de Anubis devoró y paralizó a los miles de inocentes que presenciaban su combate con Evan de Fénix, para quien fue perturbador observar como la llamarada oscura parecía extraer poco a poco la energía vital de sus víctimas, quienes retorcían sus facciones en grotescas expresiones de dolor.

—¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Detente ahora mismo! —exigió el joven Santo con los ojos a punto de dejar escapar lágrimas, mientras arrojaba débiles golpes a su rival— ¡No involucres a inocentes que nada tienen que ver en nuestra lucha!

El egipcio esquivaba con arrogancia cada lento puñetazo que intentaban propinarle. Aunque el odio de su oponente había crecido, su fuerza física disminuyó proporcionalmente tras su esfuerzo de ejecutar el nuevo ken del Fénix.

—Tranquilízate, mocoso. Aún no es tiempo para alterarse de esa manera —replicó burlón el dios-chacal—. El verdadero efecto de la 'Cremación Oscura' todavía está en desarrollo.

Impactando una certera patada en el abdomen del humano, el ser divino retrocedió de un salto al verlo de rodillas, paralizado por el dolor.

—Escúchame bien, Evan. Los ataques ígneos de nosotros los Guardianes egipcios generalmente no afectan a la materia física. Esos humanos que ves retorcerse de terror, tienen esa expresión en el rostro porque gradualmente sus vidas están siendo absorbidas por mis flamas negras. Su esencia se está canalizando hacia mí para otorgarme más poder físico, pero eso no es todo…

Tras un ligero temblor, dos sarcófagos de diseño ancestral egipcio emergieron desde la tierra con violencia, rompiendo a su paso el cemento que se les interponía, y quedándose en posición vertical uno a cada lado de quien los había convocado.

—¿Qué… son esos dos ataúdes? —preguntó confundido el furioso joven de cabellera platinada, con el aliento apenas recuperado.

—El sarcófago a mi derecha es un regalo especial de parte de la diosa Morrigan para nosotros los egipcios. En su interior se encuentra una poderosa 'marioneta' que necesita de la energía de los vivos para ser reanimada. Lo mismo ocurre con quien reposa en el ataúd a mi izquierda, aunque aquel está reservado especialmente para otro guerrero. Sí, precisamente… ya que me agrada Ikki de Leo, preparé con mucho cariño esta sorpresa especialmente para él…

Evan odiaba profundamente el sarcasmo de Anubis, pero en ese momento dejó de importarle esa molestia al saber que dos enemigos más amenazaban con aparecer si no hacía algo al respecto.

—Ahora entiendo… —manifestó el humano, reincorporándose—, entonces para detener la resurrección de quienes descansan en esos ataúdes, tengo que asesinarte antes de que tu técnica se alimente completamente con las almas de mis compatriotas…

—Cosa que obviamente será imposible para ti en tus condiciones. ¡Estarás muerto antes de evitar que estos cofres se abran y llenen esta ciudad de muerte!

Los ojos del chacal quedaron en blanco al concentrarse una gran cantidad de energía negra en todo su ser. A pesar de haber sido gravemente lastimado por la técnica del ave mítica, el dios fue revitalizado al consumir gran cantidad de almas humanas. En su cánido rostro era grande la emoción al sentir como su fuerza física aumentaba de gran forma e incluso sus proporciones corporales incrementaban ligeramente su volumen, quebrando en el proceso los pocos restos de la armadura negra y dorada que todavía lo vestía.

Evan ni siquiera vio venir el potente cabezazo que se estrelló en su testa. Casi no sintió la lluvia de puñetazos que lo castigaba sin clemencia, ya que su ser entero había sido sacudido por el primer ataque.

—¡Deberías experimentarlo, Evan! —exclamó emocionado el agresor, vapuleando cruelmente a su víctima— ¡El placer más grande es sentir como la vida de tantas personas recorre tu cuerpo y te da un poder infinito!

De no haber sido por la protección que le otorgaba la diadema de la cloth de Fénix, la cabeza del joven de bronce habría sido machacada en el acto. De igual forma, si la coraza protectora de su pecho no hubiese recibido la violencia de los golpes, su corazón y demás órganos habrían cesado sus funciones de inmediato. Evan simplemente no pudo reaccionar ante tan inmisericorde y veloz ráfaga de fortísimos golpes.

El dios de los muertos solo se detuvo al sentirse cansado de castigar al joven.

Casi se ahogó en sus propias carcajadas cuando notó que la armadura de Fénix fue reducida a añicos tras las agresiones y que su portador, después de expulsar gran cantidad de sangre por su boca, desplomó sobre el cemento su amoratado y casi inerte cuerpo producto de la salvaje paliza.

No contento con sus actos, Anubis aprovechó el frenesí del momento y su actual fuerza para pisotear repetidamente la cabeza del Santo. En su animalesco rostro era evidente el placer que sentía al seguir humillando de esa forma a su rival.

—¡Vamos, humano! ¡Las leyendas griegas cuentan que ustedes los Santos de Atenea siempre vuelven a la batalla a pesar de lo grave de su situación! ¡No me decepciones y renace al igual que tu constelación!

Invadido por una sensación de abrumadora impotencia y dolor, Evan de Fénix perdió el conocimiento mientras su perverso contendiente lo hundía más y más en tierra con sus poderosos pisotones.

Estando al borde de la muerte, un sueño sobre su pasado sería su última oportunidad para reaccionar…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Flashbacks al rescate!_

_Bueno amigos, de aquí en adelante en realidad no sé para cuando tendré listo el siguiente capítulo, así que mejor no prometo nada jeje. De todas formas cualquier cosa la avisaré por el face del fic._

_Lo mismo va para el siguiente dibujo que tengo planeado, el cual por su complejidad estará listo para próximos días._

_Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_


	35. LA MANIPULACIÓN DE LAS MEMORIAS DE EVAN

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores:_

_Llegó el fin de semana y aquí me tienen para compartir un capítulo más de esta historia. A poco tiempo del Día Final comparto una entrega más de la Saga Cataclismo de Saint Seiya!_

_Gracias infinitas a las personas que leen este fic y también a quienes me animan cada semana con sus comentarios. Agradezco especialmente a Hikaru Kino88, Pegasasu no Saya y Blue Forever por sus reviews ^^_

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 35: ¡LAS MEMORIAS DE EVAN! LA MANIPULACIÓN DEL PASADO**

* * *

==Estados Unidos==

Con terrible vehemencia, Anubis se empeñó en la tarea de pisotear a su rival en todos los sentidos. El sonido estridente de sus risas se entremezclaba con el de los golpes que propinaba con su pie en la cabeza del desvanecido Santo.

—¡Es tan divertido aplastar a los humanos como si de insectos se tratase! —exclamó el chacal, absorto en su emoción—. ¡Vamos, Evan! ¡Ahora dame el placer de escucharte gritar y suplicar por tu miserable vida!

Apenas en ese momento notó con decepción que su víctima había perdido completamente la consciencia.

Como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase, tomó al joven de la cabeza y lo levantó agarrándolo desde el amasijo de sangre y desordenados cabellos en los que se había convertido su antes lacia melena platinada.

—Vaya… creo que esta vez sí me excedí… —añadió sarcástico para sí mismo, inspeccionando exhaustivamente el cuerpo casi inerte que sostenía—. Parece dormir como un tierno bebé, pero en este estado no sirve para mis propósitos. Aprovecharé para entrometerme un poco en sus memorias y ver qué puedo usar a mi favor…

* * *

==Hace siete años. Santuario de Atenea==

Maleta en mano, un alegre niño cruzó por primera vez los umbrales de aquel lugar que tanto ansiaba conocer desde que tuvo uso de razón. Su emoción era indescriptible, ya que estaba dando el primer paso para hacer realidad su más anhelado sueño.

Contemplando maravillado el escenario del majestuoso recinto de la diosa griega de la sabiduría, sus ávidos ojos escarlata se encendieron brillosos.

No pudo contener su regocijo, así que se soltó su equipaje y la protectora mano de quien lo había traído al Santuario y echó a correr por el lugar.

A pesar de estar utilizando un atuendo visiblemente ostentoso, al pequeño no le importó empolvar sus costosos zapatos ni ensuciar su cara ropa. De todos modos sabía que cualquier cosa material no importaría a partir de ese momento.

—¡Espera, Evan! —intentó atajarlo el hombre encapuchado, corriendo tras él—. ¡Te perderás si continúas solo!

—¡No me perderé, porque me siento como en casa! ¡Así que apresúrese, señor Richter! —apremió el aludido a su interlocutor, aún trotando cual potrillo juguetón—. ¡Estoy impaciente por empezar con mi entrenamiento para convertirme en un Santo de Atenea!

Cuando arribó por primera vez al Santuario, Evan tenía una actitud completamente diferente a la que forjó tras los años de entrenamiento. Habría sido difícil imaginar que aquel radiante y retozón niño trigueño de lisos cabellos de plata, se convertiría en el futuro en un joven con una personalidad completamente diferente…

Lo único que cruzaba en ese momento por la mente del pequeño de tan solo nueve años, eran los cientos de leyendas que en cada oportunidad le había relatado su padre: Un famoso y mundialmente reconocido arqueólogo estadounidense, el cual se especializaba en la ancestral cultura griega.

A lo largo de sus años de laborioso estudio, el padre de Evan no solo logró establecer una cuantiosa fortuna, sino que también recopiló valiosa información sobre Atenea y sus Caballeros. Conocer todo sobre aquellos guerreros legendarios que eran capaces de partir la tierra con sus patadas y desgarrar el aire con sus golpes; se convirtió en su gran pasión.

Pasión que transmitiría con ahínco a su primer y único hijo, a quien inculcó con entusiasmo los mismos valores de sus héroes y modelos de vida.

Es así como Evan creció admirando a los nobles Santos que luchaban para proteger la paz en el mundo. Estaba empeñado en ver realizados los sueños de su padre a través de sí mismo. Quería demostrarle a su progenitor que podía ser digno de portar una cloth y de paso ganarse su respeto y admiración.

Y allí estaba, en uno de los recintos de la Grecia ancestral, dando piruetas mientras exploraba con infantil alegría aquel complejo adornado de monumentales templos, enormes columnas que parecían perderse en el azul del cielo, sendos coliseos como mudos testigos de victorias y derrotas, y demás fascinantes estructuras de diseño arquitectónico clásico de la cultura helénica.

Al fin Richter logró alcanzar al pilluelo y calmar sus ímpetus agarrándolo de la mano.

—Evan por favor… A mi edad ya no estoy para estos trajines —se quejó el sacerdote de Atenea, arrastrando con dificultad el pesado maletín que había dejado atrás el niño para emprender carrera—. Además, recuerda que nos encontramos en un lugar consagrado a la diosa protectora de la Tierra, por lo tanto debes actuar con respeto en todo momento.

—Lo siento, señor. ¡Es solo que me urge conocer a quien me enseñará a luchar como todo un guerrero! —respondió Evan, haciendo cómicos ademanes de golpes y patadas.

—Y lo conocerás, pequeño. Las estrellas ya han dictado que tu destino será aspirar a vestir una de las ochenta y ocho armaduras, pero para ello necesitarás a una persona con experiencia que te guíe para que poseas el temple y la sabiduría necesarios para ser digno de servir a Atenea: ¡Un Santo te entrenará!

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el niño aspirante a Caballero. Su radiante rostro desbordó emoción al saber que uno de sus héroes lo tendría bajo su tutela.

—¡Dígame quien es, por favor! ¡Quiero conocer a mi maestro y aprender todo de él!

De manera impaciente inspeccionó su entorno con la mirada, ávido por encontrar a su futuro instructor. Apenas en ese momento notó entusiasmado que no muy lejos de él, un hombre en armadura entrenaba a una pequeña enmascarada.

—«¡Es él! ¡Encontré al Santo que me enseñará todo sobre el cosmos y la justicia!» —meditó, al tiempo que corría hacia la escena.

Fue sobrecogedor para Evan ver por primera vez a un guerrero vistiendo una armadura de metal blanco. La imponente figura del entonces Caballero de Bronce de Cisne impactó de un solo vistazo al jovencito, quien a pesar de conocer en teoría a los Santos por todo lo que le había contado su padre; se quedó boquiabierto al estar por primera vez ante la presencia del legendario Hyôga.

En silencio, el sorprendido pequeño observó como el hombre rubio se protegía de los encarnizados golpes que le lanzaba una niña enmascarada de rizada cabellera celeste, quien a pesar de tener una apariencia delicada, propinaba potentes y estridentes puñetazos. La violencia con la que arremetía la jovencita era tan intensa, que por un momento Evan se convenció de que estaban combatiendo en serio.

—¡Esos dos se van a matar, señor Richter! ¡Deberíamos detenerlos!

—Te equivocas Evan, lo que estás viendo es un entrenamiento rutinario de un Santo y una aspirante a una cloth —le informó pausadamente el sacerdote al muchacho—. Él es Hyôga, Santo de Bronce de Cisne y ella es Natassia, su alumna. Solo procura no acercarte mucho a…

Una vez más el ímpetu infantil del futuro Fénix le hizo desobedecer a su acompañante. Estaba tan fascinado con la escena, que casi por inercia se aproximó hacia ella más de lo debido. Su nula experiencia en batalla no le permitió notar que el frágil cuerpo de Natassia había sido impulsado por el cosmos de su maestro, así que no pudo evitar la trayectoria de la joven que chocó fuertemente contra él.

Aquel golpe casual logró aturdir completamente al niño de caballera platinada, quien a duras penas se reincorporó con la ayuda del mismo Santo de Cisne, quien alarmado se había acercado al lugar de la colisión.

—¿Estás bien, pequeño? —le preguntó preocupado Hyôga, viendo al niño desorientado—. Discúlpanos, por favor. No fue nuestra intención lastimarte. A veces no nos medimos con los entrenamientos.

—Estoy bien, señor Santo —aseguró el aludido sacudiendo la cabeza para regresar en sí—, pero me preocupa la chica que impactó contra mí…

Con asombro vio que su desasosiego era infundado. Natassia se había levantado hace un buen rato y despreocupadamente sacudía el polvo de sus ropas de entrenamiento mientras observaba al maltrecho muchacho.

—Perdón por el golpe… —fueron las únicas palabras que le dijo tímidamente la aspirante a Cisne, sintiéndose culpable al ver la sorprendida mirada carmesí de Evan escrutándola.

—Descuida, fue mi culpa por acercarme demasiado —manifestó sonriente el niño—. Mi nombre es Evan, por cierto. Y será todo un honor poder luchar al lado de ambos, señor Hyôga y señorita Natassia.

—Es un aspirante a Santo muy amable y entusiasta el que has traído contigo en esta ocasión, Richter —lo elogió el Cisne, también reaccionado con una sonrisa—. ¡Seguramente se convertirá en uno de los guerreros más fuertes del Santuario!

Las palabras del Caballero lograron animar más al niño, quien por un momento se dejó llevar por sus impulsos.

—Señor Hyôga, por favor déjeme probar mi fuerza antes de empezar a entrenar. ¡Quiero demostrarle que puedo ser un buen Santo de Atenea como usted!

—Espera un momento, Evan —intervino nervioso el sacerdote encapuchado—. No creo que sea buena idea empezar a luchar sin que antes…

—No te preocupes, Richter —lo interrumpió el rubio, observando condescendiente al niño—. Como recompensa al espíritu de este jovencito, permitiré que tenga su primera sesión de guía con nosotros. Natassia, por favor entrena con Evan, pero no vayas a ser muy dura con él.

La chica enmascarada de celestes cabellos enseguida acogió la petición de su maestro y en silencio alzó la guardia frente a su futuro oponente, quien con una ligera mirada de decepción observó nuevamente al guerrero de bronce.

—Pero… señor Caballero, yo deseaba pelear contra usted…

Todos los presentes quedaron impactados ante las palabras del niño. Habían pasado pocos minutos desde que arribó al Santuario y ya ansiaba enfrentarse contra uno de los protectores de Atenea.

—Evan… antes de desafiar a un Santo en una batalla real, primero debes aprender a conocer tus propias limitaciones y ser consciente de tu realidad —le aconsejó Hyôga en tono compresivo—. Te exhorto a que entrenes primero con mi alumna Natassia. Tú mismo fuiste testigo de su fuerza, así que te aseguro que no te decepcionará.

La amabilidad con la que el Cisne pronunció sus palabras, logró convencer al impulsivo infante, quien en silencio asintió e imitó la pose de combate de la niña, también alzando ambos puños.

Hyôga cruzó los brazos deseoso por ver las habilidades del aspirante recién llegado, por su parte, el sacerdote Richter observó con preocupación como la muchacha corría hacia su inexperto rival, echando el puño derecho detrás del cuerpo con el objetivo de ganar más impulso con el mismo.

Natassia lanzó un fuerte puñetazo contra Evan, quien tuvo la suficiente capacidad de reacción como para contenerlo con ambas manos. Por desgracia, la fuerza del golpe era tanta, que enseguida mermó la resistencia del niño y rompió su defensa.

Viendo que su oponente tenía la guardia abierta, la chica aprovechó el momento al utilizar su brazo libre para propinarle un poderoso gancho en el rostro, cuya potencia fue tan abrumadora, que logró clavar al muchacho de bruces en tierra.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida que sentía un dolor tan intenso… Al ser parte de un distinguido linaje de arqueólogos, Evan no conoció jamás el sufrimiento al ser rodeado de atenciones y lujos desde su nacimiento. Pero su vida cambiaría a partir del momento en el cual mordería el polvo por primera vez.

Aquel fortísimo golpe de Natassia le ayudó a entender lo que Hyôga intentaba aconsejarle, ya que justo en ese instante, Evan fue consciente de su propia realidad: Él simplemente no había nacido para luchar…

Viendo a su oponente arrastrándose en un intento por levantarse de ese árido y volátil terreno que le dificultaba la visión y la respiración; la aspirante a Santo Femenino vio como mejor opción aprovechar el momento para preparar la técnica que apenas estaba aprendiendo… Con delicados y calculados movimientos, la niña se puso en la tarea de ejecutar la clásica danza que traza las estrellas de la constelación del Cisne. El 'Polvo de Diamante' le serviría para acabar con esa batalla de una buena vez.

—Es suficiente, Natassia —la detuvo su maestro con un semblante de seriedad—. No debes ser tan severa con Evan. Él es nuevo en el Santuario y no queremos recibir mal a los aspirantes a Santos.

La muchacha enseguida cesó su intento de agresión y en un gesto de compañerismo, extendió su mano para ayudar a Evan a reincorporarse.

—No entiendo qué hace en el Santuario alguien como tú, pequeño —intervino la persona que había estado observando todo desde la distancia—. No solo la ropa de 'niño bonito' que traes delata tu debilidad, también pecaste de soberbia al hablar de más y decir que querías enfrentarte a un Santo del nivel de Hyôga, fracasando miserablemente contra su alumna. Uno solo debe decir ese tipo de cosas cuando puede respaldar sus palabras con la propia fuerza…

Ikki llegó al lugar del encuentro y con frialdad vio al niño que acababa de ser derrotado, el cual ni siquiera pudo reincorporarse por el impacto de ver por primera vez al legendario Fénix, quien vestía orgulloso su armadura de bronce.

—Por favor, no trate mal al pequeño Evan, señor Ikki —le pidió casi rogándole el sacerdote Richter—. Su futuro alumno no merece que se refiera a él con palabras tan duras.

—¿Mi futuro alumno, dices? —inquirió a la vez el hombre de cabellera azulada, cerrando los ojos con arrogancia—. Me niego a entrenar a un aspirante tan débil.

Todos se quedaron en silencio tras escuchar la forma rotunda en la que el Caballero de Bronce dio su negativa.

—Conozco a las personas —añadió Ikki, observando al intimidado pequeño con la misma mala actitud—, y te puedo asegurar que no tienes lo necesario para vestir la armadura que tanto me costó obtener en el pasado y que ahora me obligarán a abandonar.

—Escúchame, Ikki —intentó persuadirlo el Cisne—. No tienes por qué ser tan severo con…

—¡No! ¡Escúchame tú, Hyôga! ¡Será mejor que embarques a ese niño en el primer buque que zarpe en la mañana, porque nadie en este Santuario querrá entrenarlo! Para él lo mejor será olvidarse de la absurda idea de convertirse en Santo y regresar a su casa para que lo sigan consintiendo con lujos y demás…

Tras estas frías y contundentes declaraciones, el portador del Fénix simplemente les dio a todos las espaldas y se marchó indiferente del lugar.

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio tras la partida de Ikki, indignados por su actitud.

Al ver a Evan tan afectado por lo dicho por quien sería su maestro, Hyôga se compadeció de él e intentó tranquilizarlo, sin embargo, tras meditar bien la situación, vio como mejor opción no intervenir en los asuntos de su compañero de bronce.

—Ricther, Natassia, será mejor que nos retiremos a las barracas —les instó un tanto inseguro el Cisne—. El entrenamiento terminó por el día de hoy.

En medio de su confusión y de tantos sentimientos negativos que había empezado a descubrir; aquel niño que lucía elegantes ropas arruinadas por el maltrato y la mugre, observó alejarse a las tres personas que habían sido buenas con él. En particular llamó su atención el hecho de que Hyôga caminaba en actitud protectora junto a Natassia.

—«Entonces así es un maestro cariñoso que no se aleja alumno… —reflexionó Evan casi llorando—. Se ve al señor Hyôga tan pendiente por el bienestar y el progreso de la señorita Natassia, que no puedo evitar sentir envidia por la relación que tienen ambos… Me habría gustado tener un vínculo así con el señor Ikki, pero al final… estoy aquí, solo… arrastrándome junto con mis sueños…»

* * *

==Época Actual. Estados Unidos==

—Interesante… entonces así nacieron las primeras semillas de resentimiento en este humano —se dijo burlón a sí mismo el dios de cánido rostro—. Fue bastante conmovedor conocer el origen de su aversión hacia Ikki y sus demás compañeros de entrenamiento…

Soltando con desprecio al moribundo Fénix, una idea vino a la maquiavélica mente de Anubis.

—Ahora me divertiré manipulando sus recuerdos para que su resentimiento se convierta en un naciente odio definitivo e irreversible…

La sonora risa de la deidad-chacal invadió la vacuidad de la plaza.

—¡Es el pasado de las personas el que forja su presente y su futuro! ¡Así que deberías alegrarte, Evan, porque gracias a los falsos recuerdos y sentimientos negativos que plantaré en tu mente, renacerás como un nuevo y poderoso ser dominado por el odio!

==Hace siete años. Santuario de Atenea==

La noche cayó en el recinto de la diosa griega y a pesar del intenso frío, el pequeño Evan no se movió ni un centímetro del lugar de su primera derrota.

—«No sé qué haré a partir de este momento —reflexionó taciturno el niño de cabellos de plata, jugueteando por inercia con la arena del terreno— Mi padre me había dicho que todos los Santos de Atenea eran personas bondadosas, pero veo que no es así…»

—Me extraña ver todavía en el Santuario a un mocoso débil como tú —le imprecó en tono hiriente Ikki, quien casualmente pasaba por allí.

El aludido evitó verlo, así que con una mezcla de ira y tristeza, le retiró la mirada para que no lo observe mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas.

—Yo no soy un mocoso… ¡Mi nombre es Evan!

—No me interesa conocer el nombre de los mocosos que creen que pueden ser Santos solo por sus caprichos de niños ricos…

La furia del niño lo obligó a voltearse con el fin de responder altanero a tales aseveraciones, pero su ira cambió a un silente miedo cuando sintió que una poderosa mano lo tomó de sus ropas y lo levantó violentamente.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, Ikki lo había alzado hasta tenerlo cara a cara.

El terror era evidente en el infante al estar tan cerca de quien se había negado a entrenarlo, y más al sentir la ira que parecía emanar aquel hombre malo.

—¡Mírame directamente a los ojos, Evan! ¡Dime lo que ves!

La mirada del Fénix, acentuada por su entrecejo fruncido, parecía fulgir en iracundos destellos, los cuales consiguieron intimidar aun más al niño que ansiaba ser Caballero, quien a final de cuentas no atinó a responder.

—¡Yo te diré lo que ves! ¡Estos son los ojos de alguien que obtuvo un gran poder gracias al sufrimiento y el sacrificio! ¡Estos son los ojos del hombre que vio morir a tantas personas frente a él! ¡Estos son los ojos de quien sintió el más profundo odio y maldijo su destino de portar la armadura de Fénix que ves cubriendo mi cuerpo! ¡Ser un Santo no es un juego de niños!

Ikki pareció desahogarse de frustraciones pasadas mientras regañaba al joven aspirante a su cloth. Tras gritarle estas palabras, lo soltó con desprecio para dejarlo caer pesadamente sobre la árida superficie.

—¿En verdad quieres convertirte en alguien como yo, Evan? —le cuestionó, vocalizando sus palabras con un todo un poco más irónico.

El inocente pequeño respiraba agitado, contemplando aterrado desde el piso la intimidante figura del Santo de Fénix, quien ante sus asustados ojos infantiles, lucía no como un humano, sino como un terrible demonio, manifestado en la forma de una sombra negra de brillantes ojos rojos iluminados cual trémulos faros, siendo escoltada por la tenue luz de la luna llena.

Pero su miedo no duraría mucho, porque en poco descubriría que aquella furiosa mirada clavada sobre su ser, más que terror, le inspiraba uno de los sentimientos más fuertes que existen: el odio…

—Sí… —respondió secamente al fin el niño, con un semblante completamente diferente—. Quiero ser como Ikki de Fénix y ver desde arriba con la misma superioridad y desprecio a quienes son más débiles que yo, regocijándome mientras se arrastran a mis pies…

La casi fantasmal figura negra del desalmado Ikki pareció esbozar una macabra sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras.

—¡Excelente! Siendo así, te daré los mismos consejos que me dio mi maestro hace años: Cultiva ese odio que ha nacido en tu corazón. Siente el más hondo resentimiento, primero por quien se negó a entrenarte y después por todos los que habitan en este Santuario, porque nadie se compadecerá de ti y te dejarán completamente solo, tal como hicieron Hyôga, el sacerdote y la mocosa que te golpeó.

Lo que el malvado Anubis era capaz de decir utilizando la figura de Ikki, representaba la crueldad más extrema. Se estaba aprovechando de la época más inocente y susceptible de la vida de su rival de bronce, para manipular a su antojo sus recuerdos…

—¡Odia, Evan! ¡Porque si no eres capaz de despreciar todo lo que existe en este mundo, jamás podrás desplegar las alas del Fénix! ¡Odia a todo rival que te enfrente hasta que tengas unos ojos como los míos! ¡Odia a la misma Atenea por atreverse a…!

Poco a poco las memorias del joven se fueron difuminando, siendo consumido su protagonista por los más abominables sentimientos.

* * *

==Época Actual. Estados Unidos==

Evan abrió los ojos rojos casi desorbitándolos de sus cuencas. Su demente mirada carmesí se clavó por inercia en el egipcio que le había causado tanto dolor. En su mente solo estaba presente la idea de asesinarlo de la manera más terrible posible…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Por último solo espero terminar el dibujo que tengo planeado como sorpresa especial para el día viernes, que por cierto es el Día Final xD. En realidad creí que para estas fechas ya tendría completamente terminada la historia xD pero qué se le va a hacer xD_

_Gracias por acompañarme una semana más en una entrega del fic. No saben cuánto disfruto escribiendo y dibujando para ustedes._

_Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_


	36. CONDENACIÓN, EL PODER DEL ODIO

_Saludos navideños desde Ecuador para mis lectores:_

_Un poco tarde, pero aquí me tienen tras sobrevivir al apocalipsis xD Después de mi regalo de Fin del Mundo ahora les traigo mi regalo navideño! (aunque el contenido de mi obsequio es todo menos navideño, ya lo leerán xD)_

_Con todo les deseo una Feliz Navidad a todas las personas que lean este mensaje y a quienes me han apoyado todo este tiempo con sus comentarios. Muchas gracias Pegasasu No Saya, Blue Forever y Hikaru Kino88 por sus reviews ^^_

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 36: ¡EL PODER DEL ODIO! LA CONDENACIÓN DEL DIOS Y EL HUMANO**

* * *

==Estados Unidos==

Un joven hombre de larga cabellera castaña avanzaba lentamente entre el caos de la urbe. Las desgarradas ropas que dejaban al aire sus heridas de quemaduras, le daban una apariencia lastimera.

—¡Desgraciado Ikki! —maldijo entre dientes, quien alguna vez fue la reencarnación del poderoso Horus—. ¡Me arrebataste lo más valioso que tenía! ¡Por tu causa, ahora no soy más que un patético humano luchando por su vida, al igual que todas estas escorias!

Apoyando su espalda en una pared de cemento calentada por la alta temperatura del aire, el hombre posó su cansada mirada gris en el cruel espectáculo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor: Cientos de personas corrían aterradas en grupos, mientras que otros huían despavoridos de los vehículos que erráticos intentaban escapar a toda costa de ese infierno.

—Mi señor Ra estaba en lo correcto… La naturaleza humana es el egoísmo y la desesperación. Todos ansían abandonar este lugar para salvar sus propias vidas, sin que su prójimo les importe en lo más mínimo… —reflexionó en voz alta, luchando por avanzar ayudándose con el muro—. Aunque mi vida ya no tenga sentido como la de todos estos humanos cobardes, no pienso morir tan fácilmente. ¡Aunque ya no cuente con mi poder divino, pensaré en alguna forma para vengar la humillación que me hizo pasar ese Santo de Oro y cumpliré con los propósitos del supremo egipcio!

Quien se hacía llamar Horus sabía que de no encontrar un refugio resistente, acabaría muriendo súbitamente en el exterior, así que en medio de su desesperación, se puso en la tarea de buscar protección en las humeantes ruinas de lo que antes fue uno de los más grandes edificios de aquella metrópoli.

Tras un sobrehumano esfuerzo impulsado por pura adrenalina, el maltrecho hombre logró internarse en el subterráneo de la edificación derrumbada, para luego hacer a un lado los pesados escombros que parecían haber sido colocados a propósito para obstaculizar el paso de intrusos.

Lo que Horus vio cuando entró en esa gran habitación oscura, provocó su aversión y desprecio inmediatos: Aquel lugar se encontraba casi abarrotado de civiles horrorizados. Los en su mayoría ancianos, niños y personas con bebés en brazos se sobresaltaron e intimidaron al ver a ese hombre herido de extraña vestimenta, quien con tan solo una mirada era capaz de desarmar a cualquiera debido a la agresividad que transmitía.

El recién llegado decidió que sería mejor no hacer alboroto en el refugio, así que, tras bajar la cabeza con resignación al saber que debería compartir el espacio con los seres que tanto despreciaba; se limitó a sentarse en un alejado y solitario rincón.

Fue un alivio sublime el que sintió cuando dejó descansar su cuerpo entre las refrescantes sombras. Su agotada mente empezaba a recobrar lucidez al mermarse un poco el dolor físico que lo agobiaba.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que el joven castaño maquinó infinidad de posibilidades y estrategias para derrotar a los Santos de Atenea. Su profunda concentración solo pudo ser interrumpida cuando sintió que algo halaba repetidamente sus quemadas vestiduras.

—Señor… se ve preocupado y triste —le dijo inocentemente la niñita que intentaba llamar su atención—. No es bueno que esté aquí solito.

Por un momento Horus dirigió una indiferente mirada hacia quien le hablaba. Se trataba de una sonriente pequeñita de rubio cabello y grandes ojos verdes, la cual no pasaría de los ocho años. Ella sostenía en ambas manos una pequeña pelota de goma con la figura de un gato de caricatura impreso en la misma.

Sin que le importe en absoluto lo que le decía la jovencita, la ex deidad no se dignó a seguirla observando, pensando que al ignorarla se marcharía y lo dejaría pensar tranquilamente.

—No debe preocuparse, señor —insistió ella con el mismo entusiasmo—. No importa lo que hagan los malos en la ciudad, ¡porque un superhéroe llegó para salvarnos a todos!

La seguridad con la que ella había pronunciado estas palabras, logró intrigar al esquivo egipcio, quien simplemente se limitó a observar a la chiquilla entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

—No te creo, enana… —reaccionó él en tono grosero—. No existe nadie en este planeta que sea capaz de detener el _'Juicio Final de los Dioses'_.

La niña apenas entendió lo que dijo su interlocutor, pero sí le quedó claro que éste intentaba hacerle perder el sentimiento de esperanza, así que haciendo pucheros, enfatizó sus aseveraciones.

—¡No soy una enana y sí estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Yo lo vi en el parque en el que estaba jugando esta mañana! ¡Nuestro superhéroe es un chico muy guapo y fuerte que usa un lindo traje especial de metal! ¡Él les ganará a los malos y entonces las personas que están heridas como usted se salvarán! ¡Y si no me cree, mire esto, yo lo dibujé!

Posando en el piso su apreciado juguete, sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido una hoja de papel doblado y se la entregó al desconfiado Horus, quien por pura curiosidad abrió el objeto para inspeccionar su contenido.

—Vaya… entonces este es tu "superhéroe"… —manifestó él, haciendo un énfasis irónico en la última palabra de su frase.

Los infantiles trazos de crayones plasmados en el papel mostraban la mal dibujada imagen de un sonriente joven de lisos cabellos plomos, vivaces ojos rojos y una exagerada versión de la armadura de Fénix. En efecto, se trataba de Evan.

* * *

==En otro lugar de la ciudad estadounidense==

Viendo perplejo aquella mirada color sangre clavada sobre su ser, Anubis sonrió satisfecho al saber que había logrado su propósito.

—«Comparado con el nivel de odio que poseía cuando ejecutó su nueva técnica, los sentimientos negativos que emana ahora este joven son inconmensurables» —meditó atónito el chacal, siendo testigo de cómo se corrompía la energía cósmica del joven Evan, la cual pasaba de la usual tonalidad anaranjada a una de color rojo que tendía a negro, muy similar al cosmos flameante que emanaba el mismo dios de los muertos…

Tras reincorporarse de los restos de cemento en los que había sido enterrado, el poseído Santo de Fénix respiraba agitado, casi bramando con una furia incontrolable. El blanco de sus ojos había desaparecido y solo se podía ver una mirada iluminada en un intimidante rojo. Evan inconscientemente despertó su Séptimo Sentido por segunda ocasión, siendo impulsado por el odio extremo hacia Anubis, Ikki y, en general, a todo lo que existe.

—¡Excelente, humano! ¡Esperaba con ansias el momento en el que me mostrarías tus verdaderos colores! —lo felicitó emocionado el único que podía hablar en ese momento—. ¡No sabes la alegría que siento al saber que mi máxima creación ha despertado! ¡Junto con los que descansan en mis sarcófagos, haremos que la muerte reine en todo este país!

El Guardián egipcio se acercó lentamente al inmóvil Caballero de Bronce corrompido, y con delicadeza le levantó el rostro tomándolo del mentón.

—Admito que la primera vez que te vi creí que no eras más que un simple y debilucho humano, quien eventualmente se convertiría en mi alimento, pero ahora que te veo rebosante de desprecio y de poder, se podría decir que incluso he llegado a considerarte como mi hijo…

La mano de Anubis se incendió dolorosamente con las furiosas flamas negras que emanaba el joven endemoniado. Su cosmos simplemente era demasiado poderoso.

Indignada la deidad retrocedió de un salto, sacudiendo desesperadamente el área afectada para disipar el fuego.

—¡Demonios, Evan! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a tu padre de una forma tan cruel?!

—Pa… padre… —balbuceó el aludido en medio de su trance.

—¡Así es, mi pequeño! ¡Desde ahora en adelante, yo seré tu padre! —respondió jactancioso el agredido, olvidando el dolor de su más reciente herida.

Los restos de la cloth de Fénix se elevaron de entre el concreto y cubrieron el cuerpo de su portador. La legendaria armadura del ave mítica reaccionó al creciente cosmos maligno del joven y utilizó su habilidad única de regenerarse de entre sus propias cenizas. Lo curioso fue que la cloth había mutado su diseño a uno más amenazante a la vista. Partes afiladas sobresalían de sus guanteletes, perneras y hombreras. El color violáceo oscuro de este nuevo ropaje evocaba una apariencia similar a los sapuri de Hades.

Aún inmóvil, Evan balbuceaba palabras al azar para sí mismo. Trastornadas palabras que alimentaban más sus sentimientos negativos y por lo tanto su poder destructivo.

—¿Qué es aquello que tanto repites? —le preguntó curioso el chacal, haciendo un intento por escucharlo mejor.

—Odia, Evan. Porque si no eres capaz de despreciar todo lo que existe en este mundo, jamás podrás desplegar las alas del Fénix. Odia a todo rival que te enfrente hasta que tengas unos ojos como los míos. Odia a la misma Atenea por atreverse a mantener este mundo en medio de una Guerra Santa… Odia, Evan. Odia a quien se negó a entrenarte. Odia a los dioses por utilizar a los humanos como marionetas. Odia tu destino de ser Caballero. Odia tu vida… Odia… Evan… ¡Odia a tu padre por mentirte y decirte que todos los Santos son personas buenas! ¡ODIA! ¡ODIA!

Evan seguía sumido en las falsas palabras de Ikki, las cuales ya estaban enraizadas en su subconsciente. Las repetía una y otra vez con demencial ímpetu, dándose fuerza sin que esa sea su voluntad. Incluso el mismo Anubis se vio intimidado al presenciar el gran poder que era capaz de desatar su, según él, aliado.

—Rayos… esto se me está escapando de las manos. A estas alturas no seré capaz de controlarlo. Lo mejor será dejarlo solo para que desquite su furia con los humanos que habitan este lugar.

El egipcio intentó huir de la escena lo más rápido que pudo. Sabía que no le convenía permanecer en ese sitio.

—Cuida bien de mis sarcófagos, Evan —le pidió con gran nerviosismo—. Ya falta poco para que esas personas se queden sin energía vital y renazcan nuestras marionetas. No las vayas a descuidar, eh.

Cuando Anubis se giró para abandonar el lugar, el corazón casi le da un brinco cuando vio que el Santo se había trasladado a velocidad increíble, hasta plantarse detrás de él.

—No me dejes, padre… —le dijo en un hilo de voz el joven que vestía la nueva armadura de Fénix —¡Tienes que morir en mis manos por atreverte a mentirme desde pequeño!

—Entonces vas en serio, mocoso… Es una lástima, nos habríamos divertido mucho juntos, pero por desgracia tendré que exterminar a mi más preciosa creación antes de que pierda completamente la voluntad.

Anubis encendió su cosmoenergía a un nivel casi divino. Relampagueantes destellos negros rodeaban todo el cuerpo de quien los había invocado.

Por su parte Evan todavía no podía ubicarse en tiempo y espacio. Su desequilibrada y poseída mente veía en Anubis a la figura de su padre. En momentos también vislumbraba a Atenea y hasta a sus compañeros de bronce, pero lo que más desató su odio fue ver en el dios la imagen del actual Santo de Leo.

—I… Ikki… —balbuceó el humano con notoria demencia—. Te negaste a entrenarme… y ahora… yo me negaré a permitirte vivir…

—Solo hablas cosas sin sentido, así que cerraré para siempre esa atrevida boca que tienes. Nos vemos luego en mi Necrópolis, Evan… ¡'Ejecución Suprema en la Duat'!

Todos los rayos que chispeaban alrededor de su ser fueron reunidos en una sola masa de energía concentrada. La esfera de oscuros relámpagos giraba a gran velocidad en su interior, produciendo un agudo sonido en el proceso.

Viendo que su oponente estaba listo para arrojarle su máxima técnica, el Fénix reaccionó simplemente extendiendo hacia adelante el brazo derecho.

—Esta es una de… tus técnicas favoritas, Ikki… Y con ella te enviaré… al infierno… Desaparece en medio del odio que… tú mismo me inculcaste… 'Puño de la Ilusión Demoníaca del Fénix'.

Tras el susurro con el que evocó el nombre de su ken, el joven de bronce desplegó un fino haz de luz roja desde su puño cerrado, el cual atravesó velozmente el cerebro del rival egipcio, quien quedó paralizado en el acto con las pupilas dilatadas.

* * *

==La Duat Egipcia==

El dios de los muertos caminaba orgulloso por el enigmático y oscuro inframundo de sus ancestros. A su paso observaba complacido como miles de personas eran dolorosamente torturadas en los innumerables aparatos y artilugios, los cuales eran operados por demonios y criaturas maléficas.

—No solo la vida representa sufrimiento constante —se dijo arrogante a sí mismo—. La muerte es solo el comienzo del calvario del ser humano.

Hace poco una persona común había sido escogida para reencarnar en su cuerpo al espíritu del poderoso dios conocido como Anubis. Tras un doloroso proceso de metamorfosis, sus facciones humanas desaparecieron para hacer visibles las del ser divino con cabeza de chacal negro.

Un pequeño charco de agua entremezclada con sangre llamó su atención. No pudo evitar ver reflejada su animalesca imagen en el mismo.

—«El dolor que sentí al transformarme no fue nada en comparación al gran poder que ahora me otorga la muerte —reflexionó, fascinado con su actual apariencia—. ¡Al fin tengo el destino de los más débiles en mis manos!»

Tan abstraído estaba en su vanagloria, que no notó que de repente su rostro había mutado nuevamente. Cuando dio un segundo vistazo a su reflejo, con horror se percató de que sus facciones habían vuelto a ser las de antes.

El avatar humano del dios de la Necrópolis lucía como un trigueño hombre adulto de suaves facciones. Su ondulada cabellera negra combinada con aquellos delineados ojos color miel, destacaban la morfología de ese rostro de evidente origen egipcio. Cualquiera al verlo diría que se trataba de la reencarnación de un faraón perteneciente a una de las civilizaciones más antiguas del planeta.

—¡¿Qué demonios me pasó?! —se preguntó, desencajando sus facciones humanas en una expresión de desconcierto— ¡Mi poder! ¡Mi divinidad me ha abandonado!

Tras estas desesperadas declaraciones, el convulsionado ambiente que lo rodeaba pareció detenerse por un instante. Los gritos humanos de sufrimiento fueron acallados y un perturbador silencio reinó en la Duat.

Tras esto, solo murmullos invadieron el escenario. Sonaban balbuceos de los centenares de condenados y castigadores que se aproximaban cual zombis hacia aquel humano que creían había usurpado el puesto del señor de los muertos.

La resistencia que opuso el joven fue inútil. No pudo evitar que esos repulsivos seres se las arreglen para acomodarlo con violencia sobre la mullida superficie de un sarcófago.

—¡Deténganse! ¡Soy su dios y les exijo que me suelten ahora mismo! —fueron las desesperadas órdenes que daba el aterrado hombre, al ver que la cubierta interior de la tapa del ataúd estaba densamente poblada de filosas púas.

Sus gritos de terror no fueron escuchados por oídos racionales. Los habitantes de la Necrópolis estaban empeñados en castigar al invasor, así que sin ningún remordimiento cerraron el mortal objeto de tortura sobre su víctima. Sería imposible describir la terrible agonía que sintió Anubis cuando las incontables picas perforaron su carne, órganos y huesos.

* * *

==Estados Unidos==

Tras despertar de la ilusión del Fénix, el malvado egipcio bajó los brazos por inercia, desvaneciendo por completo su mortal técnica.

—Mal… Maldito Evan… —tartamudeó el agredido con suma dificultad—, pagarás por… por humillarme con esa visión…

El aludido permaneció inmóvil y no se dignó a responderle al chacal. En señal de victoria simplemente bajó el brazo con el que había desplegado su ken.

Y en efecto, los daños producidos por la técnica del Fénix resultaron ser más devastadores que de costumbre… En esta ocasión el ataque no solo afectó a la mente y espíritu del rival, sino que también había destruido su materia orgánica.

Siendo presa de un terrible dolor que lo calcinaba desde su mismo interior, la última reacción de Anubis fue soltar sonoras carcajadas, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al humano poseído que lo había derrotado.

—¡Felicidades, hijo mío! —le dijo emocionado en medio de su agonía—. ¡Has asesinado por primera vez y condenado tu alma al infierno! ¡Alégrate, porque a partir de ahora se te hará más fácil matar a todos los patéticos humanos que veas! ¡Nos vemos en mi inframundo cuando termines de saciar tu sed de sangre en esta ciudad! ¡Ah! ¡Y no olvides saludar a Ikki de mi parte, Evan de Fénix!

Súbitamente el Guardián egipcio detuvo su discurso. El 'Puño de la Ilusión Demoníaca del Fénix' se convirtió también en un ken físico e incineró los órganos internos de la sorprendida víctima, quien tras dejar escapar humo por el hocico y retorcer sus ojos hasta que quedaron en blanco, dejó caer su peso de espaldas sobre el cemento de la plaza.

El cuerpo y espíritu de Anubis estaban completamente muertos. Tras un largo y terrible combate, el resultado del mismo se definió con un solo golpe lleno de odio concentrado…

Luego del inesperado deceso del malvado africano, enseguida se detuvo el efecto de su técnica llamada 'Cremación Oscura'. El fuego negro que absorbía la energía vital de miles de inocentes se desvaneció, dejando libres a sus exhaustas víctimas, quienes al estar todas en un estado catatónico, se desplomaron pesadamente.

Por su parte, los dos sarcófagos egipcios se mantuvieron cerrados e inmóviles.

—Merecías morir, Ikki… Merecías morir, padre… Merecías morir, Atenea —balbuceó iracundo el Santo, al regresar la calma a la plaza—. ¡Merecían morir, malditos humanos!

Evan estaba lejos de deshacerse de sus intensos sentimientos negativos. En su confundida mente no solo había asesinado a su rival, sino también a todas las personas del planeta.

Su extremo odio fue descargado en un potente grito, tras el cual una densa columna de llamas negras emergió a sus pies, elevándose furiosa hasta casi alcanzar la altura de las cúspides más encumbradas de los edificios que lo rodeaban. En medio de la estela de flamas oscuras, solo se podían distinguir los ojos del joven corrompido en forma de dos intensas luces rojas.

Alguien fue testigo de los instantes finales de la batalla desde lo alto de un edificio. Había ocultado su cosmos para no ser descubierta por ninguno de los dos contendientes.

Dando un gran salto desde las alturas de su escondite, la Guardiana Isis se plantó a distancia prudente de la manifestación física de odio llameante del Caballero.

—«Si no hago algo al respecto, el alma de este joven acabará siendo completamente destruida y consumida por la maldad —se dijo a sí misma la bella mujer egipcia, intentando cubrir su rostro con el dorso de su antebrazo, en un intento por protegerse de las chispas que saltaban desde la columna de fuego—. Sin duda Evan posee un gran poder, pero no sirve para mis propósitos en tal estado de corrupción…»

Extendiendo los brazos lateralmente, la diosa evocó con su cuerpo la forma de una cruz. Tras esto, cerró sus felinos ojos verdes para concentrarse en la tarea de encender su casi divino cosmos. Una reconfortante aura rosácea de naturaleza bondadosa intentaba contrarrestar a la oscura y maligna de Evan.

En un agónico y lento proceso, un par de alas empezaron a nacer desde sus brazos cuan largos eran. Las filosas plumas rojas y verdes atravesaron dolorosamente su piel y armadura mientras se abrían paso. La mujer de lacia melena negra casi perdió la concentración a causa del intenso sufrimiento, pero ni aún así se dio el lujo de gritar o siquiera quejarse.

Aunque las suyas se encontraban goteando sangre en ese momento, sus preciosas alas le daban una apariencia majestuosa a Isis. La diosa tenía el mismo aspecto con el que solían representarla en dibujos jeroglíficos ancestrales.

Un fino rayo rojo emergió entre las llamas azabaches. Evan inconscientemente había desplegado una vez más su mortal técnica para acabar con la recién llegada, quien con un acrobático movimiento logró esquivarlo sin problemas. Acababa de ser testigo de lo devastadora que podía ser aquella variación del ken de Fénix y no pensaba dejarse tocar por ella.

—¡No te rindas, Evan! ¡Yo te ayudaré a deshacerte del odio que te esclaviza! —le comunicó con mucha seguridad, desplegando a su máximo posible las alas que habían nacido de su cuerpo, al tiempo que su aura rosa invadía la totalidad de la plaza—. ¡Despierta de una vez, Ave Fénix! ¡'Purificación Sagrada en el Nilo'!

Una cegadora luz anuló a la oscuridad que emanaba el Santo. Cuando el poderoso destello se disipó, Evan e Isis habían desaparecido, dejando solo silencio y calma en la escena.

Solo quedaban las inconscientes personas que por poco perdieron la vida con la técnica de Anubis y, además, los dos sarcófagos egipcios que por un momento parecieron emitir un ligero halo de llamas negras… A pesar de que su invocador había muerto, la energía acumulada en el proceso de resurrección permitió que quien descansaba en uno de los ataúdes regrese al mundo de los vivos…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Gracias por acompañarme una semana más en esta aventura. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que espero publicar antes de que termine el año. Un abrazo navideño desde Ecuador!_


	37. EL REGRESO DEL SANTO DE ORO LEGENDARIO

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores:_

_Me tardé pero lo logré, aquí les traigo un capítulo más de este fic. Esta es mi forma de dar la bienvenida al 2013, el cual espero que nos traiga cosas buenas a todos nosotros._

_Agradezco a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia en 2012 y también a quienes me apoyaron con sus comentarios. Gracias Hikaru Kino88, Blue Forever, Pegasasu No Saya y Tatily por sus más recientes reviews._

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 37: ¡ENFRENTAMIENTO! EL REGRESO DEL SANTO DE ORO LEGENDARIO**

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema, Selva de Eldorado==

Una hermosa aura de color verde azulado bañaba el cuerpo de Cavillaca de Colibrí.

Viendo a la inca en pose amenazante, Mar hizo su parte alzando la guardia, esperando muy atenta los primeros movimientos de quien intentaba atacarla.

—No me contendré al combatir contra ti —amenazó enérgica la sudamericana, clavando una mirada furtiva sobre la invasora de su territorio—. Perteneces a la noble orden de los Santos de Atenea y aún así te has rebajado al nivel de una vulgar ladrona.

La imprecada decidió no contestar a las infundadas acusaciones de su interlocutora. Sabía que sería inútil hacerlo, así que en silencio se mantuvo quieta e intentó concentrarse en el combate.

Solo había algo que seguía inquietando a la Amazona en cloth negra: Poco a poco caía presa del nerviosismo y la duda… Aunque había pasado corto tiempo desde que logró despertar su cosmos gracias a su gran poder de voluntad, aún así no conocía prácticamente nada sobre estrategias de batalla, ni tampoco las respectivas técnicas de su constelación guardiana.

El nerviosismo de la chica gradualmente empezaba a convertirse en desesperación, al sentir elevarse el cosmos de su oponente en mayor proporción.

Su reacción instintiva fue tratar de imitar a la enemiga y encender su propia aura cósmica en la misma proporción, pero había algo que no le permitía manifestar su verdadero poder.

—«¡No lo entiendo! —se dijo a sí misma la chica de cabellera negra, sintiendo como el sudor frío bañaba su frente—. ¡¿Por qué no puedo elevar mi cosmos tal y como lo hice en el instante en que ascendí hacia este lugar?! ¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡Tampoco puedo sentir la fuerza y seguridad que me permitieron desenterrar los materiales del señor Kiki!»

La representante de Q'inti lentamente se iba acercando a la inexperta Mar, quien instintivamente retrocedía con cada paso que avanzaba la Guardiana.

—No seas cobarde, pequeña. Ya que tú no tienes la voluntad para luchar, seré yo quien tome la iniciativa.

—No pienso claudicar ante ti, Cavillaca —alegó la muchacha de Coma Berenices, intentando ocultar sus inseguridades con un tono convincente—. ¡Recuperaré las armaduras doradas que originalmente le pertenecen a Atenea!

La joven de cabellera negra en trenza lanzó golpes al azar a su contendiente, los cuales, a pesar de estar reforzados por el cosmos celeste de la Ateniense, eran esquivados con relativa facilidad.

—Parece ser que me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo —manifestó la mujer en armadura emplumada, esquivando una patada baja de un brinco—. Se ve que no sabes nada sobre el combate real. ¡No eres un Santo Femenino de Atenea como afirmabas!

Con un rápido movimiento, la inca eludió un último embate, para aprovechar la guardia baja de la inexperta guerrera e inmovilizarla con sus brazos. Un potente abrazo frontal bastó para atenazar por completo a la Amazona.

Mar forcejeaba por liberarse, y más al sentirse incómoda al estar tan cerca del rostro de su rival, quien de hecho tenía una marcada expresión de disgusto en su semblante. Sus ojos encendidos en púrpura reflejaban el desprecio que le tenía a la invasora, y mucho más al tenerla tan de cerca.

—¡Mantente quieta, Mar! —le ordenó con autoridad—. Tampoco me agrada la idea de tenerte así de cerca, pero un contacto físico como este es necesario para ejecutar mi técnica…

A la aludida se le dilataron las pupilas de terror al escuchar estas palabras. Por primera vez en su vida recibiría los efectos del poderoso ken de un enemigo.

—¡'Caleidoscopio Primaveral'!

Los ojos de la protectora de Viracocha resplandecieron como un arcoíris y miles de combinaciones de colores que se retorcían en simétricas y confusas formas geométricas, invadieron el campo de visión de la aturdida joven. El ambiente selvático fue reemplazado de repente por la perturbadora visión de inquietos y vivos colores, los cuales provocaban efectos nocivos en su víctima, quien poco a poco iba perdiendo su capacidad sensorial.

Viendo que Mar había caído en un profundo trance al ser presa de su ken, la joven mujer de blanca cabellera rizada vio seguro soltarla de su abrazo. Acto seguido, se camufló entre la infinidad de combinaciones cromáticas que había creado.

_—«Sé que me escuchas, porque estoy hablando directo a tu mente_ —empezó a decirle desde la nada a quien había paralizado con su ken—. _Antes de enviarte al otro mundo, debes saber que hicieras lo que hicieras, jamás habrías podido vencerme. A mi compañero Wayra se le otorgó un don divino, al igual que a mí… Poseo la bendición de la poderosa deidad femenina inca llamada Mama-Ocllo, quien en su infinita bondad me obsequió el don de la 'Victoria Perpetua'. Es imposible que yo pierda, porque puedo conocer al instante cuáles son las fortalezas y debilidades de cualquier ser humano para aprovecharlas a mi favor…»_

La técnica de parálisis había aplacado por completo a la joven Mar, quien al escuchar en el interior de su mente las palabras de su enemiga, intentó idear alguna forma para deshacerse de la ilusión arcoíris.

_—«No puede ser… tan fácilmente caí en la trampa de Cavillaca_ —reflexionó para sí misma la muchacha, dejando escapar lágrimas de sus entonces opacos ojos celestes—. _A este paso no podré cumplir con las expectativas de mis compañeros de Plata ni del señor Kiki»._

_—«Precisamente, pequeña. No eres más que una vergüenza…_ —respondió para su sorpresa la mujer inca en sus pensamientos—. _Y que no te extrañe que pueda leer tus cavilaciones. Cuando alguien recibe los efectos del 'Caleidoscopio Primaveral', no solo puedo leer sus fortalezas y debilidades, sino que también puedo anticiparme a sus acciones»._

_—«Si ya conoces mis fortalezas, entonces tendré que potenciarlas para vencerte»._

_—«Lo siento, Mar, pero solo veo debilidades en ti. Y de hecho la principal de ellas radica en tu cuerpo. Por lo visto acabas de recuperar tu capacidad de caminar hace poco, y todavía no te acostumbras a los cambios en tu físico. Vencerte será más fácil de lo que esperaba.»_

Sin que ésta lo notara, tres zonas del cuerpo de la chica de Rodorio empezaron a emitir ligeros destellos de luz blanca. Una en el hombro izquierdo, otra en el centro del cuello y una última en pleno corazón.

_—«La constelación de Cabellera de Berenice está compuesta por tres estrellas. Aprovechando el hecho de que no has formado un vínculo fuerte con la cloth de tu formación de astros, te derrotaré atacando tus puntos estelares… Ni siquiera una saqueadora como tú merecería el sufrimiento que está a punto de experimentar… ¡'Dolor Eterno'!»_

La Guardiana de Colibrí no exageraba con sus advertencias telepáticas. Apenas pronunciado el nombre de su segunda técnica, su víctima fue presa del dolor más terrible que podría existir. Mar no pudo evitar gritar a toda voz al sufrir tan inconcebible tortura en las tres áreas de su cuerpo antes mencionadas. Cada uno de sus puntos estelares parecía ser taladrado repetidamente desde su mismo interior por una fuerza punzante que incluso había agujereado las piezas de su cloth.

En medio de su indescriptible martirio, la agredida aún intentaba resistirse al cruel castigo. Desesperadamente lanzaba débiles golpes al aire, esperanzada por impactar con alguno a Cavillaca para que detenga el martirio.

_—«¿Entonces así se siente estar completamente sola?_ —elucubró la muchacha, en medio de la demencia que le producía su agonía y la desagradable combinación de colores—. _¿En la Tierra logré alcanzar mi potencial porque tenía a personas apoyándome?... Sí… debió ser eso… Si el señor Kiki, mis compañeros de Plata y la señorita June no hubiesen estado conmigo, yo jamás habría hecho bien las cosas por mí misma»._

_—«Vaya… recuerdo que aseguraste que habías sentido un gran dolor en el pasado, pero veo que el actual lo supera. Por otro lado, creí que las mujeres que luchan para Atenea tendrían una mentalidad más decidida, pero no te culpo por querer rendirte, Mar. Mi técnica llamada 'Dolor Eterno' imita la velocidad de los aleteos del colibrí para producir un sufrimiento continuo del que no podrás escapar. Como ves, combinadas mis técnicas son infalibles»._

Y en efecto, el confuso ambiente psicodélico que envolvía la jungla, aparte de paralizar a la Amazona, también parecía incrementar la intensidad del suplicio. Sus piernas tambalearon y cayó de rodillas, intentando contener la sangre que escapaba en delgados hilos por sus tres heridas. Su cosmos se había apagado por completo para ese momento, pero aunque en su mente aún tenía confusión y dudas, se incorporó nuevamente y se puso en la tarea de continuar lanzando sus débiles arremetidas al azar.

_—«Cavillaca… puede ser que el dolor y mi humanidad me hagan tener dudas en momentos críticos… pero eso no quiere decir que me rendiré ante ti. ¡Es cierto que estoy sola acá arriba, pero si quiero ser una guerrera digna de servir a Atenea, lucharé sin ayuda hasta vencerte. Aunque ya no queden residuos de cosmos en mi cuerpo, te venceré!»_

Los huesos de la clavícula y esternón de la joven de Coma Berenices estaban a punto de ser completamente perforados. Cuestión que habría dejado desprotegidos sus órganos vitales, sin embargo, intempestivamente la guerrera de melena blanca detuvo sus dos técnicas.

—Ya tuve suficiente —sentenció la sudamericana, reapareciendo entre la espesura de la selva—. Es hora de terminar de una vez con esta batalla sin sentido…

Mar había caído nuevamente tras volver la normalidad el escenario y detenerse su agonía. No obstante, la Amazona era incapaz de recuperarse para reaccionar a lo que vendría a continuación.

Viéndola recostada sobre un charco de su propia sangre, Cavillaca extendió una aguda púa desde el metal de su guantelete izquierdo y la acercó a pocos centímetros del rostro de la indefensa chica.

—Observa bien esto, pequeña. Este el pico del sagrado Q'inti. ¡Te ejecutaré con él si te niegas a rendirte y no admites que eres solo una ladrona de reliquias incas!

Por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, el silencio reinó en el lugar de la batalla. A pesar de la terrible amenaza, la Guerrera de Atenea no parpadeó una sola vez y su mirada mostraba un intenso brillo que denotaba su determinación.

—Prefiero morir… antes que rendirme contra alguien tan bajo como tú…

—Entonces esa es tu respuesta… Fue un honor pelear contra ti, Mar de Cabellera de Berenice…

Con un rápido y simple movimiento, Cavillaca hundió su arma directamente en el corazón de la expuesta joven en armadura de metal desconocido.

* * *

==Estados Unidos==

Todo permaneció en absoluto silencio tras la súbita desaparición de Isis y Evan. Solo dos sarcófagos egipcios se mantenían estáticos, como mudos testigos de la sangrienta batalla que acababa de acontecer.

El ataúd que se encontraba a la derecha del cadáver de Anubis se abrió lentamente tras emanar flamas negras. De su interior escapaba un denso vapor de la misma tonalidad, haciendo imposible ver el contenido del cofre.

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema, Bosque de Luonnotar==

Tras la terrible batalla en territorio finlandés que terminó con el deceso de dos diosas; los tres guerreros que habían enfrentado a Mielikki aún se mantenían con vida, pero sus condiciones eran lamentables y se encontraban casi al borde de la muerte.

Marin de Águila fue la primera en recobrar la consciencia. Tambaleándose, avanzaba entre los árboles sin importarle sus heridas. Estaba ansiosa por encontrar a su compañera de oro y a su hermano menor.

—«No puedo sentir ningún cosmos en el bosque —reflexionó desesperada la Amazona de Plata—. Shaina… Touma… por favor, resistan…»

Algo detuvo su doloroso avance. Una extraña sensación invadió su corazón y la obligó a voltearse para mirar a ninguna parte. Por alguna razón su instinto provocaba que su corazón lata velozmente.

—Este sentimiento me es familiar… —se dijo en un susurro, levantando por inercia su cansada mirada azul hacia las copas de los árboles, las cuales dejaban colar delgados rayos de sol entre sus ramas—. Es imposible que hayas escapado del castigo que te impusieron los dioses…

* * *

==Estados Unidos==

Un visiblemente frustrado Ikki de Leo arribó a la plaza donde se desarrollaba la contienda entre el dios de los muertos y el joven de bronce.

—¡Demonios! —maldijo el recién llegado, descargando su ira con un certero puñetazo en una pared que tenía cerca—. Me distraje intentando buscar el cosmos de ese sujeto Ra y no me apresuré en ayudar al novato, aun cuando sentí que su alma se corrompía. ¡No debí creer que él podría sobreponerse solo al odio que crecía en su interior!

Lo único que encontró el Santo de Oro fue silencio absoluto y dos cofres mortuorios que parecían haber emergido desde las entrañas de la tierra, para permanecer en una quieta posición vertical. Pero lo que en realidad le extrañó, fue que uno de los sarcófagos estaba abierto y vacío…

—No tengo tiempo para distraerme con estos objetos. Encontraré a Evan y lo liberaré de esos malos sentimientos. Lo que menos me hace falta en este momento es lidiar con uno de mis propios compañeros.

Al girarse para abandonar la escena, Ikki se sobresaltó cuando vio lo que se presentaba ante él: La imperceptible presencia de un hombre a sus espaldas lo había estado escoltando desde que llegó a la plaza.

Se trataba de un joven y atlético guerrero de corta cabellera castaña ensortijada. Aquel invasor ataviado en una bella armadura de metal blanco casi platinado, tenía su indescifrable mirada verde posada sobre el Caballero de Atenea.

—Tú… tú eres…

—Así es, Ikki. Soy Aioria de Leo…

El actual dueño de la cloth del quinto signo del zodiaco se veía sumamente impresionado al tener a su antecesor cara a cara. Casi no podía articular palabra ante tal sorpresa.

—Esto debe ser un error… Se suponía que el espíritu de Aioria fue encerrado en el monumento a los Caballeros Dorados que se erguía en el Santuario.

Quien decía ser el Legendario Leo, escrutó al antaño Fénix con la mirada. Casi no le había prestado atención a sus palabras, ya que su atención estaba concentrada en la armadura de oro que vestía el de cabellera azulada.

—No imaginaba que alguien como tú sería el heredero de mi cloth dorada —manifestó pausadamente y en tono tranquilo el guerrero de atavíos blancos—. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que no posees ninguna relación con mi constelación, me extraña que Atenea te haya dado el honor de formar parte de sus Caballeros más poderosos. Supongo que su imprudencia le obligó a caer en la desesperación, al estar ansiosa por tener nuevamente doce Santos de Oro protegiéndola.

—El verdadero Aioria no diría cosas como esas…

—Piensa lo que quieras, Fénix… pero tú sabes que no mereces portar esa armadura de oro. Supongo que te otorgaron el derecho a usarla solo como un mero obsequio por tus supuestos logros.

Ikki se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. No supo refutar las palabras de quien parecía ser el antiguo _León Dorado_. En su mente solo estaba presente la idea de que en realidad no deseaba abandonar su armadura original del Fénix para convertirse en un Caballero Dorado.

—¿Qué sucede, Ikki? —añadió el castaño con un nuevo tono frío e hiriente—. ¿Acaso no puedes soportar el hecho de que tu generación no es lo suficientemente digna y poderosa, como para compararse con los doce que sacrificamos nuestras vidas en Giudecca?

—Definitivamente alguien como tú no podría ser mi antecesor —replicó contrariado el aludido—. Respeto profundamente a todos y cada uno de los valientes que habitaron las Doce Casas antes que nosotros. Y ese respeto nace precisamente de la nobleza y lealtad que mostraron en el Inframundo, y todo para darnos la esperanza de que los mortales sí podíamos alcanzar el territorio de los dioses. ¡Alguien que menosprecie a sus compañeros es una deshonra! ¡Es un impostor como tú quien no merece vestir siquiera esa mala imitación de la cloth de Leo que portas!

Ikki se refería al diseño de la armadura blanca que vestía a su oponente, el cual era idéntico al de la suya. La única diferencia entre ambos era que el Dorado no portaba su casco de Leo, ya que Horus se lo había arrancado cuando lo golpeó en el rostro durante su combate.

—La verdad me tiene sin cuidado si crees o no en mis aseveraciones, pero ya que eres un hombre de hechos y no de palabras, te demostraré que soy el verdadero Aioria…

En un parpadeo la energía cósmica del guerreo en cloth blanca se elevó a niveles insospechados. Por un momento a Ikki le pareció que el poder de aquella aura dorada superaba incluso a la de los Guardianes egipcios. En silencio simplemente se limitó a ocultar el asombro en su rostro y disfrazarlo con su característico entrecejo fruncido, mientras que por su parte su rival concentraba la energía emanada en su puño.

—Al ser el Santo Dorado de Leo, imagino que dominas y podrás detener mi técnica insignia… ¡'Plasma Relámpago'!

Ikki quedó paralizado al ver acercarse una red formada por una multitud de finos rayos de luz dorada. Cada uno de los millones de golpes de plasma luminoso pasó de largo a su víctima, apenas acariciando su armadura dorada. Su objetivo no era impactar en el Santo, sino sobre un edificio que se erguía detrás de él. El fortísimo conjunto de letales líneas de luz entrecruzadas, colisionó en la base de la estructura y la derrumbó sobre sus cimientos como si de un castillo de naipes se tratase.

—La próxima vez que ejecute mi ken, no será sobre un simple edificio —amenazó el enemigo con malicia en sus palabras—. Tu cuerpo será destrozado cuando despliegue el 'Plasma Relámpago' nuevamente.

Por un momento el Dorado se volteó para ver de reojo la terrible devastación que había causado su nuevo contendiente. Su furia fue extrema al conocer de antemano que cientos de personas se encontraban dentro de esa edificación.

—¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Eres un demonio corrompido por la maldad! ¡Un Santo de Atenea jamás atentaría contra la vida de inocentes! ¡Seas o no Aioria, no tenías derecho a cometer una atrocidad como esa!

Al agresor le tenían sin cuidado las iracundas palabras del Ateniense. Aún rebosante de poder dorado, cambió su actitud fría a una más usual de él.

—Dime una cosa, Ikki: ¿Acaso sientes al menos residuos de maldad en mi cosmos? ¿Acaso mis ojos ya no reflejan la nobleza y el corazón valiente, que siempre me caracterizaron cuando portaba esa armadura dorada que ahora vistes sin ningún mérito?

Una vez más el aludido se quedó en silencio. Las últimas acciones y palabras del enemigo le dieron la certeza de que estaba enfrentando al auténtico _León Dorado_, quien en pocas palabras era el mismo que había conocido cuando aún se mantenía con vida.

—Entonces así son las cosas… —habló al fin el antaño Fénix, con cierta resignación en su voz—. Es evidente que fuiste revivido en ese extraño sarcófago abierto. Solo respóndeme algo, Aioria: ¿Vendiste tu alma a los dioses egipcios, para traicionarnos a cambio de la efímera vida que ahora posees?

—Fui revivido tiempo antes de ingresar en aquel ataúd, pero no poseía un nivel de poder como el actual, hasta que el señor Anubis reforzó mi cosmos con la energía vital de cientos de personas… No, espera… —se corrigió haciendo una pequeña pausa—. No fui revivido. En ningún momento morí en realidad... Lo que hice fue nacer como un hombre renovado. Abrí los ojos a la verdadera misericordia y magnanimidad, las cuales no pertenecen a Atenea como ustedes creen. Es mi señora Morrigan quien posee la bondad absoluta.

Solo con la simple mención del nombre de la diosa celta de la oscuridad, Ikki perdió el control y se dejó dominar por su ira. El recuerdo de las atrocidades por ella cometidas en el Santuario, y las tantas vidas de sus aliados que había segado; estaban presentes en su furioso pensamiento.

Por instinto Ikki lanzó un rabioso puñetazo llameante al rostro del Santo Blanco de Leo, quien con cierta dificultad logró contenerlo con su mano derecha, antes de que el golpe impacte en su rostro.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes Fénix? —le cuestionó el agredido, aún forcejeado con el puño de su rival—. ¡Atenea no merece más mi lealtad! ¡Porque a pesar del gran sacrificio de mi hermano Aioros y de toda mi generación de compañeros de oro en el Muro de los Lamentos; ella no movió un solo dedo por liberarnos del martirio que nos impusieron los dioses griegos! ¡Fue Morrigan quien, incluso perteneciendo a un panteón diferente de deidades, tuvo la amabilidad de sacarnos de aquel suplicio! ¡Mientras Atenea nos había olvidado en medio del limbo, fue Morrigan quien extendió su divina mano para rescatarnos de la oscuridad infinita en la que nos encontrábamos sumidos!

—¡Eres tú quien no entiende, Aioria! —le increpó el actual Leo, presionando más con su puño para romper la defensa de su oponente—. ¡Aunque ahora puedas disfrutar de la luz del mundo de los vivos, tu corazón sigue muerto y envuelto en la más densa oscuridad!

—No hay razón para seguir escuchando tus sandeces…

A vertiginosa velocidad, Aioria arrojó una poderosa esfera de luz concentrada al rostro del hombre en cloth de oro. El impacto fue tan potente, que logró proyectar violentamente al agredido contra una estatua que se encontraba a distancia considerable, haciéndola pedazos con su cuerpo tras la estrepitosa colisión.

—Vaya tonto… —añadió despectivamente el antaño Dorado—, cometiste un error básico, dejando desprotegida tu cabeza al no usar tu casco. Hagas lo que hagas, siempre mantendrás el nivel de un simple Caballero de Bronce.

Una fuerte risa retumbó entre los restos del monumento destruido.

—Para mí es un halago el que recuerdes que sirvo a Atenea desde que era un Santo de Bronce —intervino Ikki riendo para hacer perder la calma a su agresor—. Estoy orgulloso del vínculo que aún mantengo con la constelación del Fénix.

Retirando los escombros de roca que lo enterraban, se reincorporó y señaló amenazante a Aioria para decirle unas palabras llenas de convicción:

—No me hables de errores básicos, traidor… ¡Ambos pelearemos sin casco en igualdad de condiciones!

—¿De qué hablas? No me obligarás a quitarme el…

Aioria calló su réplica cuando sintió que su diadema blanca de Leo se rompía bruscamente sobre su cabeza. Una sección afilada de metal incluso lastimó un costado de su frente, haciéndola sangrar.

—Admito que tu velocidad y fuerza son bastante impresionantes —lo elogió el guerrero blanco de Morrigan, al tiempo que limpiaba el líquido vital que derramaba su rostro—, pero eso no significa nada en comparación con lo que yo puedo hacer… Mi poder incluso ha superado al del Caballero de Oro promedio.

El castaño usó su prodigiosa velocidad para acercarse al Santo y tomarlo firmemente por el cuello con una mano. No solo su cosmos había aumentado tras regresar a la Tierra, su fuerza física también se había incrementado y la muestra era la relativa facilidad con la que estaba asfixiando a Ikki.

—Hablabas de luchar en igualdad de condiciones, ¿cierto?, pero no sucederá con alguien como tú… Tanto criticas mi deshonra al traicionarlos y eres tú el pecador que osa vestir esa armadura, sin siquiera aceptar la protección de la constelación de Leo.

Propinándole un fuerte rodillazo en el antebrazo, Ikki se soltó de la garra. En una rápida maniobra, aprisionó al rival rodeándolo por el cuello con el brazo extendido. Acto seguido, lo estrelló rabiosamente contra el pavimento, destrozando el piso en el proceso y levantando una espesa nube de polvo y escombros.

Teniendo al antaño usuario de la cloth de Leo aturdido por el golpe, el actual portador de dicha armadura aprovechó para seguir descargado su ira con sus palabras.

—Puede ser que no esté completamente satisfecho con mi papel de Santo de Oro, ¡pero aún así planeo cumplir la misión que Atenea me ha encomendado, sin importar quien intente detenerme!

El recién golpeado se reincorporó en medio del dolor. Con desprecio escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en su garganta, y con la misma aversión observó a su oponente.

—Ikki… —lo llamó un tanto furioso, disipando el polvo en un santiamén con el impulso generado por su fuerza cósmica dorada—. Es una lástima que no puedas respaldar esas palabras… Te advertí que la próxima vez que despliegue el 'Plasma Relámpago' lo impactaría contra tu cuerpo.

—Te afectó demasiado el golpe que te di. En ningún momento ejecutaste tu técnica.

Pero el Santo de cabellera azulada se equivocaba. Aioria estaba consciente del hecho de que un ken no suele funcionar dos veces contra un Caballero, así que, en millonésimas de segundo, se las arregló para camuflar la ejecución de su técnica, sin que el Dorado se percate de ello.

Ikki apenas y pudo contemplar la compleja red entretejida de incontables líneas de luz que colisionó sobre su desprevenido ser. Los rayos de plasma dorado salidos de la nada vapulearon a su objetivo de manera salvaje, incluso cuarteando severamente las piezas de las que se componía la armadura de Leo.

Abatido, el agredido se desplomó de boca sobre el cemento. El efecto del ken parecía haber sido más devastador que de costumbre, ya que quien lo había recibido no daba señales de siquiera moverse o reaccionar.

—Ese es el poder de un auténtico _León Dorado_, quien pasó por miles de vicisitudes para poder ganarse el derecho de portar esa armadura que me vi en la penosa obligación de averiar…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Gracias por acompañarme una semana más en una entrega de este fic, el cual espero terminar en el transcurso de este año ._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo o en el siguiente dibujo en el face. ¡FELIZ 2013!_


	38. EL LEÓN DE FUEGO Y EL RENACER DE IKKI

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores:_

_Les traigo un capítulo más de esta saga, el cual espero sea de su agrado._

_Como les comentaba por la página del face, me encuentro en un proceso de relectura del fic, así que tardaré un poco más en postear los capítulos a tiempo. Quiero que me quede sin errores de forma, así que me sabrán comprender :P_

_Muchas gracias de antemano a todas las personas que disfrutan leyendo este fic y a quienes me dan animos con sus comentarios. Gracias Hikaru Kino88, Blue Forever y Tatily por sus reviews._

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 38: ¡EL DESPERTAR DE IKKI! EL LEÓN DE FUEGO SE MANIFIESTA**

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema, Selva de Eldorado==

El convulsionado ambiente de la jungla amazónica pareció enmudecer cuando Mar dejó escapar un último suspiro. Sentir aquella delgada y afilada hoja clavándose en su palpitante corazón la aterró y paralizó por completo, pero aun en medio de su agonía, ni siquiera parpadeó y continuó observando a su ejecutora con unos llorosos ojos que todavía desbordaban valor y convicción.

—¡'Néctar de las Flores de Hanan Pacha'! —exclamó Cavillaca, enviando su energía cósmica verde azulada hacia su arma de Q'inti.

El aura de la Guardiana inca se expandió hacia su oponente y la cubrió por completo con una sensación agradable, la cual era inyectada directamente en sus entrañas a través del filo en forma de pico de colibrí.

Las recientes heridas de la Amazona fueron completamente sanadas por la técnica de la inca.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste, Cavillaca? —le preguntó confundida la chica de Rodorio, sentándose para palpar por inercia los tres puntos de su cuerpo en los que ya no sentía dolor alguno.

Volteándose para no verla y en actitud incómoda, la mujer sudamericana le respondió:

—Me equivoqué y lo siento, Mar. No eres una ladrona como creía —admitió con cierto dejo de vergüenza, pero sin despojar de fuerza sus palabras—. Te comenté que tengo la habilidad de conocer las fortalezas y debilidades de quienes enfrento… Por fortuna tuya, a último momento pude contemplar en tus ojos aquellas fortalezas que te permitieron conservar el valor a pesar de estar tan cerca de la muerte. Sin duda tus razones para estar en territorio inca son nobles.

La Guerrera de Coma Berenices vio seguro posar delicadamente su mano sobre la hombrera verde de quien le daba las espaldas.

—Gracias por entender mis motivos para luchar.

—Ambas defendemos lo que creemos, sin importarnos estar en lo correcto o no —afirmó la inca, observando de reojo a su renovada interlocutora—. Y conociendo tu determinación, supongo que no huirás de la _Maravilla Suprema_ para conservar la vida.

—No puedo hacerlo, Cavillaca —manifestó enseguida sin vacilar—. Aunque ello represente invadir el territorio que defiendes, debo cumplir la misión que me encomendaron en el Santuario.

—Curé tus heridas para que abandones esta jungla y regreses a la Tierra en paz, pero imaginaba que tu respuesta sería una rotunda negativa. En ese caso, considera mi auxilio como una compensación por haber hablado mal de ti, y como mi forma de iniciar una batalla en igualdad de condiciones.

La cosmoenergía verde azulado de la Guardiana se encendió en gran proporción, haciendo retroceder a la Ateniense varios metros y espantando a los animales que rodeaban la escena del combate.

Con un semblante completamente diferente, el cual ya no denotaba desprecio, sino respeto; la mujer se volteó y posó sus brillantes ojos lilas en su contendiente.

—Me has hecho notar que eres un ser humano excepcional, Mar. ¡Ahora debes mostrarme también tu valía como Guerrera! ¡Porque si no me enfrentas en serio en esta ocasión, ni siquiera podrás lamentarte por haber decidido continuar en territorio inca!

Siendo testigo de la nueva actitud noble de la guerrera de Q'inti, la chica de cabellera negra en trenza simplemente sonrió complacida, llenándose a la vez su alma de seguridad y fuerza.

—¡Así será entonces, Cavillaca! ¡No te decepcionaré ni a ti, ni a quienes esperan el éxito de mi misión en el Santuario de Atenea!

—Ahora creo en tus palabras, Mar. Y por esa razón también tengo la certeza de que los grandes objetos dorados que traías contigo, te pertenecían originalmente, pero te advierto que si logro derrotarte, ofreceré como sacrificio esa gran cantidad oro a la memoria de mi señor Viracocha, para que su descanso eterno sea pacífico en la _Urin Pacha._

El poder de la griega y la inca se expandió en la misma proporción hasta cubrir la selva entera.

—¡No podrás resistir mi técnica magna, a menos que superes mi poder! _¡'Shuar_ _Tzantza'!_

Parecía ser que todas las técnicas de la Guardiana inca estaban destinadas a torturar a sus rivales, ya que Mar una vez más fue presa de un apabullante dolor, el cual se concentró en su cráneo.

La fuerza de gravedad aumentó su presión en todos los puntos alrededor de la cabeza de la chica. Su cerebro era violentamente aplastado, como si una fuerza invisible intentara compactar dolorosamente su cabeza.

La doncella en cloth negra gritaba desesperada al no poder hacer nada por evitar tan cruel martirio.

—«Nadie ha sido capaz de resistir la _'Reducción de Cabezas'_ de mi pueblo _Shuar_. Un minuto es el tiempo que te resta de vida, antes de que tu cráneo se parta como una nuez —reflexionó la mujer de melena blanca ensortijada, observando en actitud digna el sufrimiento de la Amazona—. Vamos, Mar. Sé que puedes elevar tu cosmos tan alto como tu nobleza».

La muchacha cesó sus lamentos y perdió la consciencia aún estando en pie. Hace unos segundos había superado la barrera del dolor y, lo único que podía percibir era como sus sentidos se desvanecían en la negrura de un espacio infinito.

_—«Mar… recuerda que cuando todos los colores que existen se juntan, lo único que predomina es el más oscuro negro…_ —comentó una desconocida voz femenina en el trance de la chica—. _Por esa razón tu armadura tiene esa tonalidad. Los cabellos de Berenice pueden consumir todo lo que posea color»._

_—«Logro reconocerte. Eres la misma persona que me ayudó a despertar cuando Cavillaca me atacaba con sus plumas metálicas… ¿Quién eres?»_

_—«No soy una persona_ —replicó la invisible entidad, vocalizando dulcemente sus palabras—. _Solo digamos que soy una aliada que te enseñará a sacar el máximo potencial de tu título de Guerrera de Atenea»._

_—«No logro entender bien lo que tratas de decirme, extraña, pero confío en ti e intentaré hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para vencer cuando despierte»._

_—«Excelente… sabía que no me equivoqué contigo, Mar_ —resaltó la voz femenina con orgullo—. _Siempre supe que tenías todo lo necesario para servir a la diosa protectora de la Tierra, ya que de hecho, esta no es la primera batalla que enfrentas»._

_—«¿A qué te refieres?»_

_—«Luchaste varios años tras perder tu capacidad de caminar y, cada día, a pesar de sentir un inmenso pesar en tu corazón; no te rendiste y mostraste siempre una actitud positiva acompañada de una vivaz sonrisa. El combate que enfrentas ahora, no es nada en comparación con lo que ya viviste»._

Aquellas palabras lograron reconfortar sinceramente a la cansada joven, quien en medio de su ensoñación, obtuvo más fuerza psicológica para encontrarse con su destino.

_—«Gracias… seas quien seas»._

_—«Gracias a ti por ayudarme a despertar, Mar. Los pocos Santos que han vestido la armadura especial de Coma Berenices, se ganaron ese derecho al poseer habilidades y valores extraordinarios. Ahora tú eres parte de ese grupo de virtuosos y honorables guerreros, cuyas memorias y sentimientos también se encuentran grabados en cada una de las piezas que conforman esta cloth. Así que, ahora que has armonizado tu cosmos con las tres estrellas de tu constelación, sabrás qué hacer contra tu rival cuando dejes esta negrura y tus ojos contemplen nuevamente los colores de este mundo»._

Mar abrió los ojos por inercia. Su mirada perdida en la jungla denotaba que aún se mantenía en un profundo trance, ya que ni siquiera emitió un ligero quejido a pesar de la tortura que seguía ejerciendo su sobresaltada rival.

Cavillaca intentó disfrazar su asombro al ser testigo del cambio de tonalidad en el aura que bañaba a su oponente. Ésta se había tornado negra desde su celeste original.

Mientras aquella densa oscuridad invadía la selva entera, quien la había invocado murmuraba incomprensibles palabras en voz baja.

—Se acabó, Mar. Fuiste una digna rival, pero al final seré yo quien se quede con las cajas de oro que traías…

La Guardiana de Colibrí extendió el brazo e hizo la gesticulación de cerrar fuertemente la mano, como si estuviese aplastando un objeto invisible entre sus dedos. Ese gesto representaba la culminación de su ken, el cual se suponía quebraría el cráneo de la joven para reducir su cabeza.

Un fuerte crujido seco invadió la totalidad de jungla…

—Siempre odié el sonido de los huesos quebrantándose —se dijo con cierta tristeza la inca—. Es una lástima que una guerrera tan valiosa como ella haya terminado de esta forma. Solo me queda orar a mis dioses para que descanse en paz.

—Aún es… pronto para darme por muerta, Cavillaca…

La aludida enmudeció al contemplar espantada la figura de la chica griega. No fue su cabeza lo que se partió con la técnica, sino el casco de su armadura negra.

Cosmos, cloth y constelación de Coma Berenices entonaron por un instante el flujo de la energía espiritual de su representante, elevando su fuerza a niveles extraordinarios.

—¡Ahora sé cómo vencerte, Guardiana de Colibrí! —gritó la joven Ateniense, desbordando la poderosísima energía negra que la bañaba—. ¡Esta es la técnica de Cabellera de Berenice que consumirá todos tus colores! ¡'Lluvia Perpetua de Oricalco'!

* * *

==Estados Unidos==

—¿Y dices que tu "superhéroe" nos salvará del castigo divino? —inquirió burlón el ex Guardián egipcio a su pequeña interlocutora.

—¡Así es, señor! ¡Mi héroe es un chico muy fuerte y guapo que les ganará a todos los malos! —respondió ella emocionada, intentando convencer al incrédulo hombre castaño.

Indiferente, devolvió a su dueña la maltratada hoja con el dibujo de Evan.

—Vaya que eres una ingenua, enana. Un solo guerrero humano sería incapaz de enfrentar a los dioses que destruirán este país.

—¿Dioses? —indagó la niña rubia con gran curiosidad—. Mis papis me enseñaron que solo hay un Dios y que, además, es bueno.

—Te equivocas, mocosa. Los poderosos dioses egipcios son…

Quien solía denominarse Horus, detuvo su explicación al notar su situación:

En su mente prevaleció la idea de que estaba herido, postrado en un oscuro rincón de la abarrotada habitación en la que pululaban los seres que tanto detestaba y, además, se había rebajado a conversar con una niña que ignoraba la situación real de su ciudad.

—No tengo por qué explicarte nada más —declaró grosero y cortante el hombre egipcio, retirándole la mirada—. Ahora ve con tus padres y no me hagas perder el tiempo.

Escuchando la severa sugerencia, la chiquilla bajó triste la cabeza y ansiosa apretó su pelotita de goma con ambas manos.

—No… no encuentro a mis papis —soltó la jovencita con la voz entrecortada—. Me perdí cuando el parque se incendió y todos salieron corriendo.

El maltrecho hombre castaño entrecerró los ojos al contemplar a la afligida criatura. Por alguna razón se sintió particularmente incómodo, viéndola tan indefensa y a punto de llorar. De alguna forma debía deshacerse de ese extraño sentimiento que lo confundía.

—Pues no soy tu padre, ni nada que se le parezca, así que puedes ir con cualquiera de los cobardes que abundan en este horrible lugar para que te cuide —profirió él en tono hiriente—. Si buscas una niñera, no la encontrarás en mí.

Aún cabizbaja y con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas, la aludida se volteó y sin decir una palabra, se alejó corriendo del rincón.

—«Vaya molestia —se dijo fastidiado a sí mismo quien hace poco era un dios—. Los humanos son tan predecibles… bastaron solo un par de palabras duras para espantarla».

Varios minutos pasó absorto en sus cavilaciones, rememorando una y otra vez su reciente combate contra el Santo de Atenea que lo había derrotado. Todo para intentar descifrar el fallo en sus estrategias de batalla.

Tan concentrado en lo suyo estaba, que no notó que alguien se le acercó y, en silencio, se había tomado la molestia de empezar a tratar sus heridas.

—¿Pero, qué demonios?

Era precisamente la dulce infante rubia, quien había regresado con botiquín en manos para tratar al hombre malhumorado que la regañó hace rato. Por un momento había dejado su preciado juguete a un lado, para ponerse en la tarea de aplicar unos primeros auxilios improvisados al egipcio.

—¿Qué haces, enana? Nadie te ha pedido ayuda.

—Lindsey… mi nombre es Lindsey, señor —respondió ella levantando la carita, para mostrar un semblante sonriente—. ¿Y usted, cómo se llama?

Por unos instantes el hombre de larga cabellera castaña contempló el inocente y radiante rostro de su interlocutora.

Aunque la pequeña Lindsey tenía su vestido maltratado y el rostro manchado de tizne tras pasar por tantas penurias; aun así transmitía una inocente alegría.

—Mi nombre no es de tu incumbencia… —respondió al fin el egipcio con un severo talante—. Y ya te dije que no necesito de tus atenciones…

A pesar de aquellas duras palabras, la niñita no desistió en su intento por curar a ese hombre mal encarado que hasta el momento le había dicho tantas cosas feas.

Horus, al notar la actitud testaruda de la chiquilla, se resignó y la dejó continuar su tarea, a pesar de que ésta no estaba siendo ejecutada de la manera más correcta. Después de todo, era una niña intentando ejecutar el trabajo de un adulto.

—¿Fueron también tus "papis" quienes te enseñaron a aplicar tan buenos primeros auxilios? —le interrogó con ironía, con el objeto de ofenderla.

Por fortuna, su infantil inocencia no le permitió interpretar el sarcasmo y, alegre amplió más su sonrisa tras escuchar lo que ella creía era un elogio.

—Los primeros auxilios los aprendí en la escuela. Aunque falté a la última clase porque me resfrié, y no sé bien cómo tratar las quemaduras. Aun así no se preocupe, señor sin nombre, se sentirá mejor cuando termine.

—No me vuelvas a llamar "señor sin nombre", enana. Desde tiempos ancestrales me conocen como la deidad celestial que rige la civilización egipcia, soy el gran Hor…

Intempestivamente detuvo su arrogante presentación, recordando que ya no poseía poder divino alguno. Su realidad lo golpeó de repente y tuvo la humildad de reconocer su condición humana y abandonar sus aires de grandeza.

—Menouthis… Ese es mi nombre, pequeña —expresó resignado en un suspiro.

—Meno… Minotis… —balbuceó Lindsey, incapaz de vocalizar correctamente aquel extraño nombre. Intentaba atinarle diciendo palabras al azar—: ¿Monitos?

—No… Se pronuncia Menouthis… ¡Menouthis! —recalcó él, perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡Eso saco por revelarle mi nombre a una mocosa que…!

El hombre egipcio calló una vez más, pero en esa ocasión fueron otros asuntos los que lo distrajeron.

Con suma preocupación, observó atentamente la columna que se levantaba en el centro de la habitación y sin decir nada se reincorporó dispuesto a abandonar presuroso el lugar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —indagó la jovencita, un tanto asustada por la expresión del castaño—. El señor Monitos está todo pálido…

—Te recomiendo que abandones este lugar de inmediato —le interrumpió, casi sin prestarle atención—. Los cimientos han sido comprometidos y el edificio se derrumbará en cualquier momento…

* * *

==Estados Unidos==

—Vamos, Fénix… ¿No afirmabas que cumplirías con tu misión sin importar quien intente detenerte? —cuestionó con seriedad el Santo Blanco de Leo, mientras pateaba a Ikki en un costado con el propósito de hacerlo reaccionar.

El fuerte golpe lo ayudó a regresar a la realidad, aunque aún se mantenía aturdido tras la poderosa técnica recibida. El ambiente de la apocalíptica ciudad giraba en su confundido campo de visión y se entremezclaba con el carmesí del cielo.

—Todavía… no has vencido, Aioria… —expresó el Dorado desafiante, esforzándose por reincorporar su peso y el de su armadura cuarteada desde el cemento—. Es una lástima para ti, pero mientras más me castigues, más veces resucitaré entre mis cenizas con más poder, al igual que el Ave Fénix.

—Tan testarudo como siempre… Sigues empeñándote en aferrarte a tu constelación de Bronce y no te has preocupado por fortalecer el vínculo que deberías tener con Leo. ¡Eres una vergüenza!

—¡Te demostraré quién es una vergüenza, traidor! —retó furioso el protector de Atenea, elevando su energía cósmica llameante en magníficas proporciones—. ¡'Alas del Fénix Volador'!

Resaltando el fastidio en su semblante, Aioria vio acercarse la poderosa y veloz ráfaga de fuego expulsada por la técnica de su rival.

—Veo que solo podré hacerte entender a las malas, Ikki —se dijo a sí mismo entre dientes el de atavíos blancos, dando sin temor un salto horizontal directamente hacia el fuego expulsado por el rival.

Una barrera de cosmos dorado le ayudó a atravesar fácilmente la llamarada, para encarar a un incrédulo Ikki, el cual no pudo evitar que el antaño Leo le propine un puñetazo reforzado en el centro del pecho.

Cuando el contrariado Santo de Oro se recuperó de la agresión, notó con incredulidad que su clavícula había sido fracturada, ya que recibió el embate con el cuerpo desprotegido. Las doradas piezas protectoras de pecho, hombros y abdomen de su armadura lo habían abandonado a último momento…

—No te sorprendas tanto, Ikki. Era lógico que la misma cloth de Leo se niegue a vestir a un falso portador, y más al tener al original tan cerca.

A pesar de que sentía un terrible dolor oprimiéndolo en el pecho, Ikki tuvo la sangre fría para reír ante las aseveraciones de su oponente.

—¿Crees que necesito de la protección de una armadura de oro para vencerte? —interrogó con los ojos llenos de furia—. He triunfado antes en peores circunstancias. Incluso estando desprovisto de todos mis sentidos, he logrado hacer estallar mi cosmos a su máximo posible.

—Supongo que te refieres a tu combate contra Shaka hace años. No me compares con el Virgo de ese entonces… Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que ambos éramos en esas épocas.

—¡Pues yo también lo soy! ¡Hemos vencido a dioses en el pasado y un traidor a Atenea como tú no es nada en comparación con ellos!

Dicho esto, el frenético Caballero de Leo se dispuso a atacar físicamente a su antecesor, así que corrió raudo hacia él. Aunque sus movimientos eran erráticos a causa de las heridas recibidas, también denotaban la gran determinación que debe poseer un Santo de Atenea.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Si tanto afirmas que no eres el de antes, entonces no te estanques en el pasado! ¡Tu ciclo como Santo de Bronce terminó y te lo haré notar a la fuerza! ¡'Relámpago de Voltaje'!

La totalidad del cosmos de Aioria se concentró en su puño derecho, del cual fue expulsado un masivo orbe dorado repleto de electricidad. Ikki se detuvo intempestivamente al ver acercarse tal cantidad de energía, y apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cubriéndose con los antebrazos. Por desgracia suya, los guanteletes dorados de Leo también lo abandonaron, haciendo más devastadora para él la explosión cósmica que se produjo tras la colisión.

Aunque el hombre de cabellera azulada había sido severamente lastimado, tuvo el suficiente temple como para no desplomarse ante su contendiente. Todavía se mantenía en pie, respirando agitado. Y aunque había dejado caer sus maltrechos brazos desnudos, tenía su furiosa mirada clavada en Aioria.

—El rango… es lo menos importante cuando… de proteger a Atenea se trata…

—Demuéstralo entonces —provocó serio el castaño.

—Haré que te tragues tus aseveraciones y blasfemias, Aioria —aseguró el hombre que solo vestía la parte inferior de su cloth dorada, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras extendía el puño derecho—. ¡Destrozaré tu cerebro desde su mismo interior! ¡'Puño de la Ilusión Demoníaca del Fénix'!

—Alguna vez caí en una técnica de la misma naturaleza. No funcionará conmigo en segunda ocasión…

Dicho esto, al antaño _León Dorado_ le bastó con extender la palma de su mano para contener fácilmente la trayectoria del fino haz de luz en el que Ikki desplegó su clásica técnica. El atacante sorprendido vio como su rival manipulaba a su antojo el ken mental, el cual parecía tomar forma física al retorcerse en sus manos.

—¡Inconcebible! ¡Pocas personas han sido capaces de resistir el embate del puño fantasma!

—Conque una vez más utilizas una técnica del Fénix —se extrañó el guerrero de Morrigan, jugueteando con la técnica fantasmal entre sus dedos, en un gesto que parecía hacer alarde de superioridad—. Es irónico saber que serás derrotado por tu propia arrogancia y necedad.

A velocidad superior a la que se la habían arrojado, de manera íntegra Aioria devolvió la técnica de bronce a su ejecutor. El incrédulo Santo no pudo evitar que su propio ken atraviese su cerebro…

* * *

==Ribera del Limbo==

El lecho seco de un río fue el lugar donde se vio Ikki de repente. Aquella perturbadora y oscura escena compuesta por un yermo terreno sembrado de filosas estalagmitas, estaba invadido, además, por un sinnúmero de montículos cuidadosamente edificados con guijarros.

—Una vez más he vuelto a este horrible lugar —profirió la maltrecha víctima de su propia ilusión—. La antesala del infierno me vuelve a dar la bienvenida.

Avanzó con cautela, atento a cualquier sorpresa que pudiera ofrecerle el limbo. El cuidado que ponía con cada paso que avanzaba era muy exhaustivo, ya que tenía la certeza de que su ser había sido desprovisto de todo poder. Incluso el Fénix lo había abandonado y en ese momento no era más que un humano común vagando en la tierra de los infantes fallecidos.

Retumbares intermitentes en el suelo interrumpieron su camino. Aterrado se volteó sobre su hombro para notar que una enorme bestia lo estaba acechando.

Se trataba de un grande y poderoso león macho, el cual observaba atentamente al humano que se había internado en su territorio.

—«Im… Imposible… —titubeó el indefenso guerrero, retrocediendo por inercia al contemplar el salvaje porte del animal y las ansias por devorarlo reflejadas en sus ojos—. Me hará pedazos si no logro recuperar mi poder».

Envuelta en llamas, un ave de plumaje anaranjado surcó repentinamente aquel cielo muerto, dejando una estela de fuego a su paso.

Siendo testigo de la majestuosidad del Fénix, Ikki olvidó por un momento el terror de su predicamento y concentró su atención en la figura ígnea que se alejó entre la negrura del limbo.

—«Con mi fuego pude iluminar incontables veces los rincones más oscuros y amenazantes que tuve que atravesar —reflexionó con nostalgia—. Y no solo eso, al estar protegido por el Fénix, emprendí vuelo sin molestarme en contemplar lo que se presentaba bajo mis alas. Siempre aspiré alto y obtuve un gran poder al solo mirar hacia arriba».

El ensordecedor rugido del león lo obligó a regresar a aquella amenazante realidad. El animal lo había acorralado y no tenía escapatoria. Sin embargo, aun encontrándose en tales circunstancias, el Dorado recuperó su confianza.

—«Ahora entiendo… Lo he hecho todo como Santo de Fénix al desplegar mis alas para conquistar el cielo infinito y ahora… ha llegado el momento de desplegar también las garras que son capaces de partir la tierra».

Con tan solo un vistazo lleno de convicción del humano, el furioso león detuvo su intento de ataque y se pasmó ante él.

—¡Mi mirada no se concentrará únicamente en las alturas! —le gritó con el corazón en la garganta—. ¡La tierra firme también será protegida por mi fuego!

El poderoso animal reaccionó levantando la cabeza y echando atrás la melena para dejar escapar otro furioso rugido, pero en esa ocasión, aquel clamor no sonaba amenazante. Esa era la forma en la que la bestia mostraba su orgullo por quien al fin aceptaba su protección.

Cada una de las hebras del pelaje pardo del león se incendió en feroces llamas anaranjadas. Era un imponente felino formado enteramente de fuego lo que se presentaba ante el decidido Ikki, quien al ver a ese majestuoso animal dando un salto directamente hacia él, reaccionó abriendo los brazos, dando a entender que lo estaba acogiéndolo con todo su ser.

Ambos cuerpos se fusionaron en uno solo, formando una sola entidad incandescente de apariencia humana. Ikki aceptó el llameante vínculo con la constelación de Leo, el cual fue sellado en los ojos del Santo. Sus pupilas felinas resplandecían en una ardiente tonalidad anaranjada que denotaba el valor y nobleza del nuevo _León Dorado_.

Mientras el ritual llameante acontecía, el fénix regresó a la escena chillando estridente, y orgulloso sobrevoló en círculos al ser humano que se ganó su protección desde hace varios años atrás.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Bueno mis lectores, creo que de aquí nos leeremos en un par de semanas más. De antemano les agradezco por leer esta entrega y por todo el apoyo que me dan con sus comentarios. Cualquier novedad la estaré comunicando por la página en face._

_Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_


	39. ISIS: LA DIOSA PURIFICADORA DE ALMAS

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores:_

_A unos pocos de terminar el mes, vengo para compartir el siguiente capítulo como les había ofrecido._

_Agradezco a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia y especialmente a quienes me apoyan con sus reviews por este medio y en la página de facebook. Gracias Hikaru Kino88, Suki90, Blue Forever y Tatily por su apoyo._

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 39: ISIS: LA DIOSA PURIFICADORA DE ALMAS**

* * *

==Estados Unidos==

Ikki seguía sumido en la ilusión provocada por él mismo, mientras que su poderoso rival lo observaba atento a cualquier movimiento repentino.

—Creo que no despertará —profirió Aioria para sí mismo, acercándose tranquilamente al indefenso Santo de Oro que recientemente fue abandonado por su cloth—. Lo mejor será que termine de una vez con esta batalla sin sentido…

La energía cósmica dorada del antaño Caballero se manifestó con el desprendimiento de su poderosa aura, cuya fuerza elevaba su castaña cabellera para darle un aire casi divino. Trozos de concreto se levantaron del piso cuando el guerrero blanco envió su cosmos hacia su puño derecho.

—Te arrancaré la cabeza y la conservaré como trofeo, Ikki de Fénix… ¡'Relámpago de Voltaje'!

Una vez más Aioria desplegó aquella técnica, en esa ocasión variándola para impactar con su cápsula de luz en el centro de la frente de su víctima.

La colisión fue tal, que creó una estridente explosión eléctrica, tras la cual el agresor notó alarmado que el objetivo de su ken se mantenía prácticamente ileso…

—¡Inaudito! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no lo haya herido de gravedad, a pesar de que recibió directamente mi ataque reforzado?! —se cuestionó incrédulo, aún haciendo presión con el puño en la frente sangrante del Dorado.

Ikki abrió los ojos repentinamente, sobresaltando al incrédulo hombre en armadura alba. Las pupilas del Santo mostraban un fulgente tono anaranjado, el cual le daba un énfasis furioso a su salvaje mirada felina.

—Aioria… me enorgullece que pongas tras mi nombre la denominación del Fénix, pero a partir de ahora… ¡SOY IKKI DE LEO!

Su grito sonó como el potente rugido de un auténtico león, al tiempo que su característica aura llameante bañaba su amoratado cuerpo, que para ese momento también fulgía en dorado.

Al inicio su cosmos ígneo se manifestaba en la usual forma del ave mítica llamada Fénix, la cual aleteaba con orgulloso frenesí sobre sus espaldas. Pero solo unos segundos bastaron para que esa manifestación transmute en la figura de un furioso león etéreo formado enteramente de fuego, cuya intención parecía ser escoltar y proteger a quien lo había aceptado recientemente.

—Me exhortaste a abandonar mi pasado como Santo de Bronce, pero creo que a ti te hace falta recordar el tuyo propio —aseguró un decidido Leo, desbordando el poder cósmico de su nueva constelación—. ¡Has olvidado por completo el significado de lealtad, rebajándote al nivel de un simple sirviente de Morrigan!

Aprovechando la corta distancia que los separaba, Ikki hizo a un lado el puño que seguía haciendo presión contra su frente y tomó a su desprevenido rival de la cabellera con ambas manos. Enseguida dirigió un rodillazo cargado de fuego hacia un costado de la faz enemiga.

El ser entero del agredido fue sacudido salvajemente tras recibir tan devastadora arremetida. El incrédulo Aioria incluso se sintió indefenso al verse víctima de un furioso león que había descargado sus ímpetus gregarios sobre su rostro.

Dejando a un lado tales ideas que empezaban a inquietarlo, el antiguo portador de la quinta constelación del zodiaco reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza y levantando la mirada, percatándose a la vez que su sucesor estaba portando nuevamente su armadura de oro, la cual lucía más majestuosa que nunca tras ensamblarse sobre cuerpo.

—Mi pasado está lleno de vergüenza… —dijo el aturdido guerrero blanco, limpiando la sangre que escapaba de sus labios—. Fui considerado como el hermano de un traidor y menospreciado a pesar de convertirme en uno de los más nobles y poderosos Santos. Si recuerdo lo que nos hicieron a Aioros y a mí, solo despertaré un irracional deseo de venganza. Y no creo que eso sea conveniente para ti…

—Por lo que veo, ambos nos hemos dejado llevar por sentimientos negativos en alguna ocasión —comentó muy serio el de cabellos azules—, pero no me refería a la venganza cuando te animaba a recordar a tu hermano y su sacrificio. Mi intención era hacerte recapacitar para que luches nuevamente por Atenea, tal como lo hicieron ambos en el pasado. Porque de no ser así… —el dorado hizo una ligera pausa para darle un énfasis amenazante a su voz y a su mirada—, tendré que acabarte con mis propias manos…

Recuperando su decidido semblante y porte altivo, Aioria encaró a su renovado oponente.

—Admiro el hecho de que lograras convertirte en todo un Santo Dorado, pero eso no te da derecho a subestimarme y amenazarme de una manera tan contundente.

De manera tosca, el ex guardián de Atenea tronó los dedos de sus manos y le regaló una provocadora media sonrisa a su contendiente.

—Hemos extendido demasiado esta batalla, ¿no crees, Ikki? Lo malo es que cuando dos hombres necios se enfrentan, al final de cuentas no se sabe quién tiene la razón hasta que alguno es vencido… Habremos de decidir esta lucha con un solo movimiento que resulte en la muerte del perdedor.

—Es drástico pero justo… Solo el verdadero _'León Dorado'_ será el que se mantenga en pie tras esta lucha… ¡Y eso significa que recuperaré al Aioria de siempre, aunque eso signifique matarlo!

La ciudad entera pareció retumbar cuando los dos representantes de Leo expandieron sus cosmos hasta el infinito. Ambos poseían exactamente el mismo abrumador nivel de poder.

—¡Respalda tus palabras con acciones y muéstrame el brillo de nuestra constelación! —retó el hombre en cloth blanca, magnificando su aura dorada a niveles cercanos a la Gran Voluntad—. ¡Que las garras del león partan la tierra con el máximo poder de mi técnica clásica! ¡'PLASMA RELÁMPAGO'!

—¡No me sorprenderás con tu técnica esta vez, Aioria! —exclamó con gran seguridad el Caballero Dorado, viendo acercarse la naciente multitud de rayos luminosos—. ¡He logrado combinar mi poder de fuego, junto con la técnica de Leo de la que acabo de ser testigo! ¡'ARDIENTE PLASMA RELÁMPAGO'!

El Santo de Oro logró ejecutar a la perfección la técnica insignia de su antecesor, solo que la suya tenía la particularidad de estar reforzada por incontables haces incandescentes. Aparte de la red de luz desplegada, el nuevo ken de Ikki dejaba pasar por las aberturas entre líneas a una infinidad de rayos de fuego anaranjado que no dejaban huecos o espacios vacíos en la ráfaga. En pocas palabras, era una técnica masiva que combinaba el poder de sus constelaciones de oro y bronce.

Por su parte, la arremetida de Aioria también fue desplegada de una manera distinta. La infinidad de líneas entrecruzadas de luz eran fortalecidas por millones de hebras y ramificaciones de chispeante electricidad que también llenaban los espacios vacíos que dejaban las estelas luminosas al cruzar el aire.

El devastador y veloz choque de técnicas perfectas estaba a punto de acontecer…

* * *

Evan recuperó la consciencia lentamente.

En sus cansados ojos escarlata era visible aquel decidido brillo que siempre lo caracterizó. Parecía ser que el odio recién despertado por Anubis desapareció de su ser.

—¿Dónde estoy…? —se preguntó confundido el joven Fénix, retirando la mirada de los fuertes rayos de sol que lo cegaban—. No recuerdo nada desde que ese dios egipcio me golpeó salvajemente…

Saliendo de su ensoñación, apenas en ese momento notó que estaba flotando boca arriba en las refrescantes aguas de un tranquilo río. Su sobresalto fue grande al notar este hecho, así que alarmado se reincorporó apoyando los pies en el lecho subacuático.

Ante él se presentó una hermosa escena: Un paisaje desértico adornado por ligera vegetación, era cruzado por el ancho río en el que se encontraba. Aquel oasis enmarcado por un limpio cielo sin nubes, se le antojó tranquilizador al maltratado muchacho de cabellera platinada, quien por un momento se dejó llevar principalmente por el drástico cambio de tonalidad en el firmamento azul.

Pero su atención se distrajo de la escena cuando se dio cuenta de su realidad: Evan había sido despojado de su armadura de bronce y no solo eso… Su atuendo entero había desaparecido por alguna razón, permitiendo que su trigueña piel desnuda sea bañada por la calidez del sol del desierto, y directamente acariciada por el agua que corría por su cintura y piernas.

—Bienvenido, Evan —intervino una suave voz femenina, llamando la atención del aludido—. Este es el lugar en el que ha comenzado la purificación de tu alma.

Sin siquiera alterar el movimiento ondulante del agua, emergió lentamente la figura de una preciosa mujer también desnuda. El joven estadounidense quedó pasmado ante la belleza de aquella fémina de lisa cabellera negra, la cual clavó su serena mirada verde en la suya escarlata.

Evan se sonrojó al ver por primera vez a una mujer en tales condiciones, pero pronto su vergüenza cambió a un prudente asombro, cuando notó que la dama tenía la particularidad de poseer un par de alas desplegadas bajo los brazos. Aunque lo que le perturbó en realidad fue observar la sangre que goteaba de sus plumas rojas y verdes para teñir el río mientras avanzaba.

—I… Isis… —balbuceó el confundido Fénix al verse apenas a un par de metros de su rival egipcia.

Su reacción instintiva fue alzar la guardia en un claro intento por defenderse. Él sabía que se encontraba en una seria desventaja, pero aún así no desistió en su intento por enfrentar a la diosa.

—Tranquilízate, por favor. Mi intención no es luchar contra ti —le informó ella con un tono suave y casi suplicante—. Mi deseo es ayudarte a deshacerte de la maldad que se esconde en tu corazón.

El Santo confió en las palabras de su interlocutora, leyendo la sinceridad en su mirada felina.

—No eres como Anubis ni como Horus —aseguró muy serio, bajando la guardia—. Recuerdo que intentaste defenderme cuando ese pajarraco trató de asesinarme. Supongo que debería agradecértelo.

La reencarnación de Isis sonrió cálidamente al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—No es necesario, Evan. Lo importante ahora, es continuar con tu proceso de purificación en este lugar sagrado.

La atención del joven Fénix se concentró nuevamente en el escenario que los rodeaba.

—¿Adónde me has traído?

—Nos encontramos en la cuenca del río Nilo del Egipto ancestral. Utilicé mi técnica curativa para distorsionar la dimensión y el tiempo actual, trasladándote así a mi tierra de origen. Solo con la combinación de mi sangre semidivina y estas aguas sagradas, fui capaz de contrarrestar tal nivel de corrupción y regresarte a tu estado original.

La sangrante doncella desnuda bajó preocupada su semblante, continuando su explicación:

—Solo hay algo que me inquieta… No fui capaz de deshacerme completamente del odio que Anubis enraizó en tu alma. Solo tú puedes hacer a un lado aquella maldad abandonando tu resentimiento hacia Ikki.

—Ikki… —repitió Evan apretando los dientes con furia.

En efecto, los residuos de sentimientos negativos que el dios egipcio de los muertos cultivó en Evan, seguían viviendo en su ser como un virus latente. Los falsos recuerdos que despertaron el odio oculto en el joven, despertaron una vez más en él con solo escuchar el nombre de su antecesor de bronce.

El cosmos rojo oscuro que brotaba del descubierto cuerpo del Santo, daba a entender que nuevamente empezaba a ser presa de un trance nocivo. Y más cuando el ambiente entero se convulsionó de repente con aquella manifestación de odio involuntario.

—¡Es suficiente, Evan! —lo detuvo Isis con gran autoridad en su voz—. ¡No permitiré que un ser humano tan importante como tú sea víctima de la maldad!

La magna aura rosa de Isis rivalizó contra la rojiza del Caballero, aplacándola por completo y amansando los ímpetus de destrucción del actual Fénix. El ambiente desértico también volvió a la calma.

—Escúchame bien. La naturaleza de tu alma no es malvada como Anubis afirmaba —manifestó la deidad, haciendo una pequeña pausa para pensar bien sus palabras—. Eres valioso, Evan. Más de lo que imaginas… por esa razón me concentré en ti y te trasladé a territorio estadounidense mientras ascendías con tus compañeros a la _Maravilla Suprema_. Al ser testigo de tu gran poder, ahora estoy segura de la fuerte relación que posees con nosotros los dioses egipcios…

—Eso no es verdad, Isis —reaccionó aún confuso el muchacho que por poco se dejó llevar nuevamente por el odio—. La única relación que mantengo es con la constelación del Fénix y con la diosa griega llamada Atenea. No tengo nada que ver con ustedes.

—Te equivocas. Precisamente nuestro vínculo nace debido a que estás protegido por el Fénix. Aquella ave legendaria pertenece originalmente al panteón egipcio, pero nosotros lo conocemos como _'Bennu'_: Un ser primigenio y bienhechor de naturaleza divina, el cual representa al _'Ba'_ del dios que comanda nuestra invasión a los Estados Unidos: el supremo Ra.

—Ra… Había escuchado ese nombre en las conversaciones de tus compañeros pero, ¿qué significa eso del _'Ba'_? —atinó a preguntar el confundido y sorprendido Santo de Bronce.

—Todos los seres humanos poseen una parte espiritual, una fuerza anímica que les permite existir como entidades racionales y emocionales. En el caso de las divinidades, esa fuerza se denomina _'Ba'_ y también es representada por sus encarnaciones terrenales… En lo que al dios Ra se refiere, el Fénix o _'Bennu' _constituye parte de su esencia espiritual.

En un impulso, la mujer egipcia se acercó al joven de cabellera platinada y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Tú eres el único ser humano capaz de detenerlo. ¡Eres mi última esperanza, Evan!

Los acontecimientos habían tomado un extraño giro. Las revelaciones que acababan de compartir con él lo habían dejado sin aliento, pero sobre todo confundido, así que no le importó el hecho de que estaba rodeado por los brazos de una diosa y, además, en contacto directo con su piel.

Al notar el repentino e íntimo roce entre ambos, la mujer conocida como Femi de Isis se alejó avergonzada, recuperando a la vez la compostura y su porte divino.

—Discúlpame… no debí actuar de esa forma.

—No… —dijo casi balbuceando el joven, intentando reordenar sus pensamientos—. Es imposible. ¡¿Cómo puedo yo tener una relación con el infeliz que está causando tanto sufrimiento en mi país?! —añadió interrogando a la diosa, perdiendo los cabales en el proceso—. ¡Debiste escoger a Ikki, sabiendo que él tiene un vínculo mucho más fuerte con la constelación del Fénix!

—Una vez más te equivocas. Tú eres el guerrero de _'Bennu'_ de esta generación. El que Ikki aún tenga la protección de aquella constelación, no quiere decir que su vínculo sea más fuerte que el tuyo. Por esa razón te escogí y te traje de vuelta a tu país. El error en mi plan, sin embargo, fue el no prever que Anubis intentara corromperte, percatándose también de la relación que tienes con el ave mítica. Por lo que veo, sus verdaderas intenciones eran manipularte para poder derrocar a Ra y convertirse en el supremo egipcio.

—Ese infeliz… me las pagará por haber intentado manipularme…

—Es mejor que no recuerdes lo que ocurrió con Anubis. Solo puedo decirte que fue derrotado y ya no representa una amenaza.

Más sorpresas impactaban al Caballero de Bronce, pero aun así no perdió de vista sus objetivos.

—Isis, por favor devuélveme mi armadura y regrésame a mi país —le pidió muy decidido, enmarcando el entrecejo—. Si todo lo que me has dicho es verdad, quiero creer que seré capaz de detener a Ra en sus ambiciones.

—Me alegra escuchar esas palabras, Evan, pero aún hay una cosa pendiente que debemos atender en este lugar —añadió la deidad, posando su mano delicadamente sobre la superficie del agua—. Como te mencionaba antes, el único capaz de purificar por completo su alma, eres tú mismo, y para ese fin debes liberarte de las falsas memorias que Anubis plantó en tu mente. Observa esto con atención:

Las tranquilas aguas del Nilo ancestral proyectaron imágenes y sonidos del pasado. Evan se vio a sí mismo cuando era un niño en su primera noche en el Santuario.

—Lo recuerdo, fue en ese momento cuando Ikki me instó a abrazar el odio como fuente de poder.

—No fue así, joven Santo. Ahora mismo te mostraré tu verdadero pasado y el origen de tu resentimiento…

* * *

==Hace siete años. Santuario de Atenea==

La noche cayó en el recinto de la diosa griega y a pesar del intenso frío, el pequeño Evan no se movió ni un centímetro del lugar de su primera derrota. Ni siquiera tuvo los ánimos para levantarse del polvoriento terreno en el que lo había derrotado Natassia hace unas horas.

El taciturno niño de cabellos de plata reflexionaba, mientras jugueteaba por inercia con la arena del terreno. En tales momentos de vulnerabilidad emocional, no sabía cómo proceder al verse completamente solo y sin nadie que lo entrene en el futuro. Poco a poco iba desechando lo que en tantas ocasiones le había contado su padre con entusiasmo. Con dolor había notado que no todos los Santos de Atenea eran personas bondadosas como su progenitor aseveraba.

—Me extraña ver todavía en el Santuario a un mocoso débil como tú —le dijo con extrañeza Ikki, quien al parecer pasaba casualmente por allí.

El infante evitó verlo, así que con una mezcla de ira y tristeza, le retiró la mirada para que no lo observe mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas.

—Yo no soy un mocoso… ¡Mi nombre es Evan!

—No me interesa conocer tu nombre. De ahora en adelante me limitaré a llamarte 'novato' hasta que demuestres que puedes proteger a Atenea como un Caballero.

Ropas de entrenamiento toscamente dobladas aterrizaron frente al jovencito, quien se sobresaltó y se giró nuevamente al ver esos sucios atavíos marrones que el portador del Fénix le había arrojado de manera desentendida.

—Esas son las ropas que debe vestir un aspirante a Santo —le comunicó el hombre de cabellera azulada, dándole las espaldas y alejándose con paso severo de la escena—. El atuendo de niño rico que usas no es digno de un guerrero.

El pequeño Evan se emocionó al tener entre sus manos su primera ropa de entrenamiento y con unos ojos brillantes observó al orgulloso Fénix.

—¡Estupendo! ¿Entonces sí me entrenará, señor Ikki?

—No te confundas, novato. Te di esas ropas como recompensa a tu paciencia —respondió el aludido girándose y encarando al aspirante a su armadura—. En realidad creí que abandonarías llorando el Santuario tras mi negativa, pero aún así te quedaste. Por desgracia tuya, soy bastante testarudo cuando una idea se mete en mi cabeza. Dije que no te entrenaría y no pienso cambiar de opinión.

Cabizbajo, el niño estadounidense hizo silencio mientras lo invadía una profunda decepción.

—Lo siento, pero yo no sirvo para maestro —añadió el Caballero de Bronce con tono inexorable—. La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes, y menos para entrenar a un mocoso que cree que ser Santo es un capricho que se toma a la ligera.

—¡Ser un Santo y servir a Atenea no es un capricho! ¡Ese es mi sueño! —replicó altanero el pequeño, reincorporándose rápidamente y encarando sin temor a su interlocutor.

Ikki ocultó bien la sorpresa que le causó el cambio de actitud de quien sería su alumno, cuyos ojos rojos centelleando ira por primera vez en su corta vida, se clavaron con decisión en la inflexible mirada entrecerrada del adulto.

—No eres tan llorón como creía… —manifestó el entonces Fénix con cierto dejo de orgullo—. Creo que puedo ser sincero contigo: Mi razón para no entrenarte, es que no quiero ser un mal maestro para ti como el que tuve en el pasado. La mayoría de enseñanzas que podría transmitirte, son las mismas que en su momento me inculcó aquel demonio llamado Guilty. Solo alejándote de la mala influencia que yo podría representar para ti, obtendrás el derecho de vestir esta armadura de bronce tras cultivar tu propia fuerza y conocimiento.

Dicho esto, el hombre en cloth posó su mano en la cabeza del niño en un gesto de despedida.

—Cumple tu sueño, novato —añadió, exhortándolo como un padre lo hiciera con su hijo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio en esa posición por varios segundos.

—Usted… puede ser un maestro diferente, señor Ikki —farfulló el infante, al sentir por primera vez la calidez que emanaba quien sería su antecesor—. Sé que puede hacer la diferencia y convertirme un buen hombre como usted.

Escuchando esto, Ikki simplemente bajó la mirada, dando un suspiro de decepción.

—Aún eres muy joven para entenderme… Tu mirada me muestra que todavía no has sentido el dolor de ver morir a alguien que amaste… Lo mejor para ti será pensar que tendrás una relativa ventaja con respecto a otros aspirantes a Santos, siendo el único que obtendrá el poder por sus propios medios… No te entrenaré y es definitivo.

La rotunda negativa provocó que, en un impulso común en un niño de nueve años, Evan reaccione quitando groseramente la mano que se había posado sobre su cabeza, para luego levantar una desafiante mirada.

—¡Entonces no me entrene si no quiere! —replicó a manera de berrinche el dolido jovencito—. ¡Puede estar contento, porque no necesitaré ni maestros ni de nadie para demostrarle que puedo ser un Santo digno!

Sin duda el Caballero se sorprendió al ser testigo de la repentina actitud del pequeño. Su primera reacción fue reprenderlo de mala manera, pero logró contenerse.

—Es normal que sientas ese rencor ante mis palabras —le dijo dándole las espaldas y alejándose—. De hecho, lo más sano es que expreses esos sentimientos negativos y que los saques de tu corazón.

—¡No necesito de los consejos de alguien malvado que no merece ser un Caballero! —le grito una vez más el furioso pequeño, desbordando lágrimas mientras apretaba fuertemente sus ropas de entrenamiento con ambas manos—. ¡Cumpliré mi sueño sin su ayuda y encontraré por mí mismo la fuerza para proteger a Atenea!

Ikki sonrió levemente al escuchar esas últimas afirmaciones, pero no se dignó a voltearse para que su futuro sucesor observe ese semblante.

—Tienes actitud, novato. Solo por esta ocasión permitiré que me hables de esa forma y que te desahogues todo lo que quieras.

—¡Lárguese de una buena vez! —le ordenó el niño en medio de su descontrol—. ¡No quiero convertirme en alguien como usted cuando porte esa armadura!

—Como quieras, mocoso… Solo recuerda bien estas últimas palabras: Si alguna vez veo que conviertes ese resentimiento en odio, yo mismo me encargaré de hacerte reaccionar, incluso si me veo obligado a utilizar la fuerza contra ti.

* * *

==Cuenca del Nilo. Egipto Ancestral==

—Y así lo hizo… —secundó el joven Fénix en el presente, tras disiparse del agua las imágenes de sus recuerdos—. De no haber sido por Ikki de Leo y el potente golpe que me propinó en el estómago, me habría dejado invadir por el odio hacia Morrigan en el mismo Santuario.

—Ese fue tu pasado, tal cual ocurrió y sin ninguna alteración —intervino Isis con gran seguridad—. De ti depende ahora sacar tus propias conclusiones.

—A su forma, Ikki estuvo orgulloso de mí desde los primeros instantes en los que me conoció —dijo Evan más para sí mismo, casi ignorando las palabras de la diosa africana—, mientras que yo actué como un niñito mimado y me dejé llevar años por un rencor infundado. Vaya… tarde me doy cuenta de que gracias a Ikki me convertí en un Santo. Indirectamente, él despertó al guerrero en mi interior y me dio la actitud necesaria para sobrellevar los entrenamientos que me auto impuse.

Sonriéndole amable, la bella deidad de melena negra le extendió su alado brazo.

—Al fin lo entendiste. Y tras haber experimentado esta epifanía, lograste deshacerte también del odio que seguía vivo en tu interior.

Por inercia el joven tomó suavemente la mano que le ofrecían y la estrechó con delicadeza. La diosa de la fertilidad reaccionó al gesto, envolviendo con ambas manos la del sonrojado Caballero.

—Te felicito, Evan —añadió ella con ternura—. La purificación está completa y el nuevo guerrero que representa al legendario _'Bennu'_, ha nacido. Llegó la hora de que detengas a Ra.

—¿Detenerme, dices? —la interrumpió desde el vacío una arrogante y potente voz, haciendo eco en todo el Nilo—. Un simple ser humano no sería capaz de siquiera tocarme…

El pacífico ambiente desértico que albergaba a diosa y humano se destruyó quebrándose cual cristal, para revelar nuevamente el escenario apocalíptico en el que se estaba desarrollando la batalla entre egipcios y griegos desde un principio. Ante la pareja se presentó una vez más la convulsionada ciudad estadounidense que experimentaba el infierno en la tierra bajo ese amenazante cielo carmesí.

Evan e Isis, quienes en esa realidad sí estaban portando sus ropas y armaduras, alzaron la guardia al ver acercarse a paso lento a su más peligroso rival.

Entre una llameante aura de fuego rojo que derretía toda materia a su paso, la majestuosa figura del supremo egipcio Ra hizo presencia ante los peculiares aliados.

—Ambos son unos ingenuos… ¿En serio creyeron que podrían escapar de mí con solo con mudar de dimensión? —interrogó el dios pelirrojo, sabiendo que quienes veía como víctimas no le responderían a causa del gran impacto de verlo—. Ahora mismo les enseñaré el verdadero significado de terror…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Se viene lo bueno, amigos! Pero como soy un malvado, les haré esperar un par de semanas más. Nos vemos a mediados de febrero con el final de la batalla contra Aioria y el inicio de la lucha contra Ra!_

_Gracias por leer! Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_


	40. LA SUPREMACÍA DE RA

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores:_

_Bueno amigos, hemos llegado a las 40 entregas y no podría estar más agradecido con todas las personas que me han apoyado con sus visitas y sus comentarios. En serio aprecio mucho la buena acogida que ha tenido esta historia por acá._

_Antes de empezar, quiero mencionar a las personas que me apoyaron con sus comentarios en este par de semanas. Gracias a Blue Forever, Hikaru Kino88, linsey y Tatily por sus reviews._

_En esta ocasión les traigo un capítulo especial dedicado exclusivamente a la batalla entre Evan y Ra, la cual tendrá fuertes dosis de emociones en cada párrafo!_

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 40: ¡INICIA EL ENCUENTRO ARDIENTE!: LA SUPREMACÍA DE RA**

* * *

==Estados Unidos==

La imponente figura del más poderoso de los egipcios se vio más intimidante al encontrarse rodeada por tan dantesco escenario. Tras dejar la quietud del Nilo, los contendientes fueron transportados al centro de una amplia avenida moderna, a cuyos costados se elevaban decenas de altos edificios incendiados. En sus bases, una gran cantidad de automóviles habían chocado, dándole un aire perturbador al lugar.

—Algo me decía que no debía confiar en ti, Isis… Actuabas de manera extraña cuando me entregaste las armas de Mielikki —manifestó el supremo egipcio, lanzando una mirada furtiva a sus acorralados oponentes—. Ni siquiera te imaginas el sufrimiento que estás a punto de experimentar por tu traición…

A pesar de tener la guardia alta, la deidad femenina retrocedió unos pasos por instinto. Su semblante intentaba ocultar su terror, pero sus titubeantes palabras susurradas entre dientes la delataban:

—Es el supremo dios egipcio Ra… Al fin apareció nuestro más poderoso rival…

Escuchando estos murmullos, Evan supo que después de pasar por tantas penurias, al fin tenía enfrente suyo al causante del apocalipsis que reinaba en su país, y a la vez a su más poderoso antagonista.

El guerrero que tras su despertar obligado vestía una nueva versión de la armadura de Fénix, no se acobardó a pesar de lo crítico de su situación y, siguiendo su instinto de coraje; intentó encarar y desafiar al dios pelirrojo, mas se detuvo al notar que Isis ya se había plantado en actitud altiva frente al mismo.

—¡No tienes el derecho para hablar de traiciones, Ra! —le gritó ella implacable, apuntándole valientemente con el dedo—. ¡Fuiste tú quien se reveló contra el panteón de dioses egipcios y los convirtió en sus sirvientes…!

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, mientras contenía las lágrimas que intentaban escapar de sus ojos al pronunciar su siguiente frase:

—¡Tu mente no podría siquiera concebir el dolor que sentí cuando supe que asesinaste a mi esposo Osiris! ¡Y todo para convertir su esencia en el simple pedazo de metal que ahora cubre tu brazo derecho!

—Vaya… no imaginaba que me tenías tanto resentimiento —respondió con un dejo de sarcasmo el regañado—. En primer lugar, dejé a un lado el panteón egipcio porque necesitaba aliados igual de fuertes que yo. Por fortuna encontré dioses en otras culturas que compartían mis nobles objetivos de purificación… En segundo lugar, tu "querido esposo" Osiris no ha desaparecido como crees. Su espíritu divino está más vivo que nunca dentro de mi katar… y te lo demostraré ahora mismo…

Dibujando una soberbia media sonrisa en su rostro, Ra extendió su brazo derecho apuntando el agudo filo de su arma hacia el joven Fénix.

—Escuché atentamente todas las mentiras que le dijiste a ese pobre humano cuando se encontraban en el Nilo —añadió arrogante en esa misma pose amenazante—. Será irónico ver como el poder divino de tu ser más querido, se encarga de aniquilar a tu "última esperanza".

Ondulantes y furiosas llamas rojas se manifestaron alrededor de aquel dios supremo vestido por una elegante túnica del mismo color.

A pesar de estar desprotegido por su _Armadura Suprema, _la cual se encontraba reposando en la Pirámide de Abu Gurab; la presencia de la deidad lucía majestuosa ante tal demostración de poderío y supremacía.

—«Es… apabullante… —reflexionó un impresionado Caballero de Atenea—, es la primera vez que siento un poder tan enorme y magnífico. En nada se compara el cosmos llameante de un dios supremo con los de Anubis, Horus e Isis».

Diosa y humano quedaron pasmados ante la prodigiosa expansión de energía quemante, la cual fue concentrada en milésimas de segundo en la katar derecha del egipcio.

—¡Desaparece, falso _Bennu_! ¡'URÆUS DE LA CORONA SOLAR'!

Astutamente Ra adaptó la técnica original de Osiris a su propio poder flamígero. El ken consistía en darle vida al símbolo usado desde tiempos ancestrales para representar el poderío de los faraones egipcios: el uræus; y encantarlo con el cosmos de propiedad elemental de fuego.

Una fina cobra en llamas coronó al supremo egipcio y empezó a girar lentamente sobre su cabeza. El reptil etéreo describía un óvalo continuo en el aire, como si tratase de dibujar el recorrido elíptico de los planetas alrededor del astro rey.

Su movimiento se hizo cada vez más veloz, hasta que con una vehemente gesticulación de quien lo había invocado, el uræus arremetió raudo contra el Santo, saliendo disparado desde la hoja de la katar derecha.

El rayo incandescente en el que transmutó la cobra roja, viajó a una velocidad tan vertiginosa, que Evan no logró leer su trayectoria. Por su parte, Isis sí fue capaz de verla, así que al notar que su protegido se encontraba en peligro, se arrojó contra él y lo alejó de la amenaza empujándolo a último momento.

Por desgracia la técnica suprema impactó de lleno en su vientre, atravesando limpiamente su armadura y cuerpo.

Estupefacta, la dama egipcia intentó inútilmente contener el sangrado de su fatal herida.

—No… dejaré… que mi vida se pierda en vano… —profirió ella con la voz entrecortada a causa del intenso dolor—. ¡Al menos salvaré… la vida de este joven!

Mientras el incrédulo Evan intentaba acercarse a la agonizante diosa para ayudarla, ésta lo detuvo con un implacable ademán, sin siquiera voltearse para encararlo. Acto seguido, se encomendó a la tarea de hacer arder su divino cosmos rosa junto con el resto de su energía vital.

—¡Isis! ¡Eres una imbécil! —le regañó severo el pelirrojo con una expresión de rabia, la cual daba a entender que no pensaba herirla en ese momento—. ¡Acabas de sacrificar inútilmente tu vida por la de un patético humano!

—Tú mismo lo dijiste antes… Ra… ¡Este guerrero representa mi última esperanza…! ¡Y por esa razón no permitiré que… le hagas daño! —la deidad femenina reunió sus últimas fuerzas y exclamó el nombre de su técnica máxima—: ¡'El Sello Eterno de Neftis'!

Por primera vez en toda su existencia, la diosa de la fertilidad y la naturaleza cambió su carácter bondadoso para ejecutar de improviso su ken magno. Con un semblante lleno de furia y unos felinos ojos verdes que resplandecían con vigor; expulsó de sus brazos extendidos una fuerte ráfaga de luz blanca, entremezclada ésta con cientos de gotas de la sangre divina que emanaba la herida de su vientre.

Evan y Ra se vieron obligados a cubrirse los ojos al ser cegados por tan intenso resplandor.

El supremo egipcio recibió de lleno la técnica sin siquiera inmutarse. Su aura roja fue suficiente para anular por completo el brillo surgido de su coterránea.

—Tu último esfuerzo fue inútil, Isis —le dijo muy serio el atacado, tras recuperar su capacidad visual—. Solo te pusiste en vergüenza, aun sabiendo que no lograrías siquiera tocarme con un ataque tan débil…

Tras aquella cruel sentencia, la aludida se desplomó exhausta. En su rostro era evidente la decepción por su fracaso.

El Santo de Fénix tuvo la suficiente capacidad de reacción para sostenerla en brazos y acomodarla suavemente en su regazo, mientras que Ra simplemente retiró su disgustada mirada para evitar ver la deprimente escena.

Evan no supo cómo proceder al enfrentarse por primera vez a una situación tan crítica. Su nerviosismo incluso creció cuando las comisuras de los labios de la Guardiana dejaron escapar finas líneas del líquido vital.

—Tranquilízate… Evan… —musitó la moribunda mujer, esbozando una amable sonrisa—. Me sacrifiqué porque… ese fue mi deseo… así que… no debes sentirte mal por mí…

—¡Y cómo no iba a sentirme mal! —reaccionó indignado el joven de cabellera platinada—. ¡Si la diosa que hizo tanto por mí, está herida severamente por culpa mía y aun así me está mostrando ese rostro tan sereno!

La deidad soltó una débil risita mientras alzaba la mano para posarla en la mejilla de su protector, quien sorprendido por el repentino contacto de esos cálidos y suaves dedos, dejó escapar incontables lágrimas sin que esa sea su voluntad.

Lo espontáneo de su llanto le molestó debido a su orgullo, así que intentó ocultar el sufrimiento que lo invadía con un forzado semblante decidido.

—¡No dejaré que termines así! ¡No morirás aquí, Isis! —vociferó con gran convicción el muchacho estadounidense, haciendo presión con sus manos para detener el sangrado de la herida que aquejaba a su salvadora, quien en un gesto de resignación, simplemente posó su mano libre sobre las del joven para detener su esfuerzo.

—No me llames Isis… por favor… Ya no soy una diosa… —farfulló ella con el mismo tono apacible de voz—. En estos momentos… me siento orgullosa de decir que… soy un ser humano al igual que tú… por esa razón deseo que… me hagas un último favor.

—Pídeme lo que quieras.

—Regálame una sonrisa y… pronuncia mi nombre… Por último, no olvides jamás que… existió alguien que te consideró como la persona más valiosa del planeta…

Sintiendo el dolor más grande de su vida, Evan acogió la petición y sonrió sinceramente para Isis después de tantos años de amargura y resentimiento. Y aunque no pudo contener el flujo de sus lágrimas, el joven Fénix logró reconfortar a la extinta dama que yacía en su regazo.

—No tienes idea de lo agradecido que estoy contigo —le confesó él, cerrándole los parpados con delicadeza—. Ahora, solo descansa y permite que el guerrero de _Bennu_ mantenga vivos tus anhelos… Te prometo que protegeré a la humanidad en tu nombre, Femi…

Quien fue la reencarnación de Isis se regocijó al saber que el Caballero había recordado su nombre humano, a pesar de que lo había pronunciado una sola vez.

Con el corazón lleno de paz, suspiró por última vez y murió recordando la imagen del hombre que encarnó a su esposo Osiris, quien curiosamente tenía un gran parecido con el joven Evan.

—Cometí un gran error de estrategia —intervino Ra fastidiado—. Al final Isis resultó ser igual de inútil que los otros dos… Debí saber que sería yo mismo quien terminaría reclamando estas tierras para edificar el _Nuevo Egipto_.

Escuchando esas palabras llenas de indiferencia, el Santo levantó su furiosa mirada invadida por el dolor y la clavó en los ojos anaranjados de quien las había pronunciado.

—¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Fuiste capaz de asesinar a tu propia compañera y ni siquiera te importa!

Inmutable, el regañado observó a la inerte mujer de cabellera negra, la cual parecía dormir tranquila y disfrutar de un hermoso sueño.

—Bien sabes que no quería matarla. Mi técnica buscaba atravesar tu corazón en primer lugar. Es una lástima saber que no podré castigarla en la Duat por su traición, pero ya no importa…

—¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Eres tú quien merecía ser castigado y desaparecer! ¡No tienes la mínima consideración por la vida ni los sentimientos humanos!

El dios supremo dio un suspiro lleno de desdén, y soberbio le dirigió unas palabras a su interlocutor:

—Déjame hacerte una pequeña revelación antes de acabar contigo por atreverte a levantarme la voz: Los sentimientos humanos son el origen de su fracaso como especie… Esas emociones estúpidas los convirtieron en entes imperfectos que han llegado a un nivel tal de corrupción, que podrían considerarse como una enfermedad para el planeta. ¡Así es! ¡No son nada más que un parásito con voluntad propia y nosotros los dioses somos la cura que evitará la perdición de la Tierra!

—No lo entiendo… ¡¿Cómo es posible que un ser que se supone debe velar por la vida, piense eso de sus propias creaciones?!

—Te equivocas… Ustedes son un accidente de la creación divina. Todo era perfecta armonía en este planeta hasta que el _Supremo Creador_ les permitió dominar a las demás especies —Ra desencajó su rostro haciendo una ligera mueca de ira—. ¡Es una vergüenza admitir que incluso dos deidades dignas como Viracocha y Mielikki fueron contaminados con esos asquerosos sentimientos, y que ello significó la perdición de ambos!

La última frase del dios hizo eco en el vacío de la avenida abandonada. El ímpetu con el que fue pronunciada pareció acallar por un momento los convulsionados ruidos de caos que invadían la urbe.

—Incluso tú mismo puedes corroborar mis aseveraciones con lo que has vivido recientemente —añadió el africano con un dejo acusante—. Pude sentir claramente la energía negativa que desataste en tu cosmos hace unos momentos. Y no puedes negar que ese sentimiento que ustedes llaman odio, por poco significa tu autodestrucción.

El joven Fénix todavía respiraba agitado tras los recientes golpes emocionales sufridos, así que no reaccionó ante tales inculpaciones. Su mente estaba concentrada más bien en aprehender para sí la paz que transmitía la mujer fallecida que tenía en brazos, mientras a paso lento se disponía a recostarla en un lugar alejado de la batalla.

—Tienes razón en algo, Ra… —reaccionó al fin el Caballero del Fénix, observando con una indescifrable expresión al invasor de su país—. Los sentimientos negativos constituyen la decadencia de cualquier ser racional. Manifestarlos significa envenenar cuerpo y alma… pero te recuerdo que gracias a la mujer que asesinaste he sido capaz de liberarme de las cadenas del odio. Nunca estuve solo, porque adicional al apoyo que ella me dio, también tuve el del poderoso Santo Dorado de Leo.

En un parpadeo Evan rebosaba una poderosa aura llameante. Una vez más su cosmoenergía se expandió hasta el Séptimo Sentido.

—¡Las palabras de Femi me otorgaron la seguridad para enfrentarme a un dios fuerte como tú, mientras que las del señor Ikki, me enseñaron a equilibrar el miedo que me agobiaba! ¡Por esa razón lo único que me impulsa ahora, es mi férreo sentimiento de protección hacia las personas de mi patria!

Concentrando toda la energía que fue capaz de desatar en ese momento, el muchacho se arrojó con ímpetu contra su contendiente divino. Toda su esperanza se había reunido en un solo golpe fulminante.

—Iluso, ¿en serio crees que el fuego producido por un humano puede ser más fuerte que el de una deidad suprema? ¡Destrozaré tus esperanzas tal y como hice con las de Isis!

La inconmensurable cantidad de calor que bañaba al dios fue suficiente para detener en seco la arremetida del humano, quien a pesar de su obvia desventaja, seguía esforzándose por sobrepasar a la fuerza la barrera de infernal temperatura; mas a pesar de que su poder era portentoso, no fue suficiente para lograr tal proeza.

La intensa concentración de calor logró mermar por completo su fuerza física y paralizarlo en el acto. De hecho, si no hubiese portado en esos momentos la nueva versión de la armadura del Fénix, habría sido carbonizado enseguida.

Evan no claudicó aun estando en una situación tan crítica. Su mirada altiva daba a entender que seguiría luchando hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Es admirable tu fuerza de voluntad, humano —enalteció arrogante la deidad—. Aun estando a pocos metros de un ser omnipotente como yo, no dejas de mostrar esa determinación que suelen atribuir a los Santos de Atenea. Por fortuna para ti, en ocasiones también suelo ser misericordioso como tu diosa. Generalmente castigo con crueles torturas a quien se rebela contra mí, pero ya que me he divertido bastante contigo, tendré la consideración de ejecutarte de un solo golpe para que no sigas sufriendo.

Tras la sentencia, levantó su katar derecha para darle más impulso al golpe que asestaría a continuación.

—¡Que la fuerza divina de Osiris te dé el descanso eterno!

Ra blandió su arma directamente contra el Fénix, produciendo con el movimiento circular una ráfaga cortante de aire caliente, la cual colisionó directamente en la cabeza de su objetivo, mandándolo a volar de manera estrepitosa contra la pared de un edificio.

Extrañado por el efecto poco devastador de su embate, Ra inspeccionó confundido a Osiris.

—Ahora entiendo… al final sí lograste tu objetivo de sellar el alma de tu esposo…

Una gota de la sangre de la deidad femenina logó alcanzar la cuchilla de la katar e inutilizar su poder divino.

En lugar de contrariarse por este hecho, la reacción del portador del arma muerta fue soltar una sonora y burlona carcajada.

—¡Felicidades Isis! —prorrumpió en medio de incontrolables risas—. ¡Tú sacrificio no fue tan inútil como creía! ¡Acabas de convertir a Osiris en un inservible trozo de metal!

Evan logró deshacerse de los pesados escombros de cemento que lo aprisionaban. Cuando se reincorporó exhausto, su casco se partió en dos para revelar el profundo corte recto que acababan de infligirle en medio de las cejas. Aquella horrible herida rememoraba a la cicatriz que lucía en la frente su antecesor de bronce.

—No… has vencido todavía, Ra —manifestó entre dientes el agredido, intentando limpiar la sangre que le dificultaba la visión.

—Vaya que eres resistente, mortal. Me extraña que aún te mantengas con vida a pesar de que mi arremetida fue solo física. Por desgracia para ti, todavía poseo otra katar que podría considerarse más temible que la invalidada por Isis —arrojando con desprecio al piso su cuchilla derecha, el dios extendió amenazante la que sobresalía de su brazo izquierdo—. Te presento a _Seth_, el más cruel de los dioses egipcios. Con él acabaré de una vez con tu existencia…

El calor en el aire aumentó en varios cientos de metros a la redonda. La sofocante temperatura que emanaba el egipcio tiñó el ambiente de rojo mientras furiosas llamas incendiaban los edificios y automóviles accidentados que cercaban la avenida, cuyo asfalto además bullía como si de un lago de alquitrán hirviente se tratase.

Con cada paso lento que avanzaba el peligroso dios, su oponente se sentía más y más abrumado y débil. Sus rodillas temblaban y su visión se nublaba al costarle respirar en tan dantesco infierno. Sin embargo, a pesar de las circunstancias extremadamente desfavorables, el Fénix no se rindió, e intentó disipar el calor que lo rodeaba expandiendo su aura cósmica anaranjada.

—Es inútil que luches. Tu tiempo y el de todos los de tu especie terminó —profirió el pelirrojo muy confiado y en tono socarrón—. Con ese cosmos tan ínfimo me has demostrado que no eres digno de ser llamado _'El Legendario Guerrero de Bennu'_ que formó parte de mi espíritu en épocas ancestrales. No eres más que un polluelo que ansía alcanzar las alturas, sin siquiera aprender a volar todavía. No mereces…

—¡Cállate!

El africano arqueó una ceja en señal de incredulidad y detuvo su monólogo ante tan altanera orden.

—¡Me cansé de escuchar tus discursos arrogantes! ¡Contrario a lo que afirmas, he aprendido mucho como guerrero y como ser humano desde que arribé a mi país! Sentí tantas cosas nuevas y recibí lecciones incluso de tus propios Guardianes. Estuve a punto de morir en varias ocasiones e incluso dependí de Ikki e Isis para salvar mi vida, ¡pero ha llegado el momento de luchar por mí mismo! ¡Desplegaré las alas de _Bennu_ con la máxima técnica del Fénix y esta vez lo haré sin la influencia del odio!

La intensa cosmoenergía del joven logró dispersar el intenso calor por unos instantes.

—¡'FURIA INMORTAL DEL AVE MÍTICA'! ¡Renace!

Ante la incredulidad de Ra, el asfalto fundido bajo sus pies empezó a temblar con violencia. Acto seguido, una veloz línea de fuego surcó la irregular superficie para dibujar la silueta del legendario Fénix.

—Esta figura… No puedo creer que un simple humano sea capaz de invocar a…

Un ensordecedor alarido calló al egipcio, quien por primera vez se vio sobremanera impresionado.

Una vez más el chillido del Fénix invadió la ciudad entera, pasmando de terror a todas las personas que desesperadas intentaban escapar de ese apocalipsis. No hubo estructura de cristal que quede en pie después de aquel fuerte estruendo.

Tras esto, la silueta en llamas pareció tomar vida propia y se elevó en la forma de una gigantesca ave formada enteramente de fuego, la cual destrozó la tierra bajo su objetivo y emprendió vuelo ascendiendo verticalmente.

—¡Es _Bennu_! —declaró emocionado Ra, recibiendo de lleno los efectos de la mortal columna incandescente que dejó el ave a su paso—. ¡Isis no se equivocó al afirmar que poseías su protección!

Cuando la estela circular de llamas ascendió por completo, Evan notó decepcionado que su técnica no había dañado en absoluto a su rival. El dios cuyo cuerpo humeante se mantenía intacto, observaba maravillado al Fénix desapareciendo al alcanzar una altura considerable.

—¡Es fantástico! —exclamó él entusiasmado—. ¡No había visto a _Bennu_ surcando el cielo desde la era mitológica! ¡Tras recibir ese fuego lleno de valor y decisión, por fin pude sentir mi alma completa después de tantos miles de años!

En medio de su éxtasis, el supremo egipcio disminuyó por completo su cosmos y devolvió a la normalidad la temperatura del ambiente.

Evan cayó exhausto de rodillas tras el esfuerzo de ejecutar una técnica de tan grande magnitud y, aterrado, observó como su antagonista se plantaba a pocos centímetros de su maltrecho ser.

Por un momento, su reacción fue bajar la cabeza esperando su inevitable ejecución…

—Para nada eres un ser humano común —enalteció orgulloso el dios del sol, ofreciéndole la mano a su contendiente en un gesto que lo invitaba a reincorporarse—. Tu poder es tan magnífico, que incluso podría superar al de Anubis, Isis y Horus; por tal razón he decidido que te convertirás en uno de mis Guardianes, portando una de las armaduras divinas de los dioses egipcios.

Escuchando tal proposición, el Santo levantó impactado su mirada para observar el emocionado rostro que quien le hablaba.

Regalándole una sonrisa cómplice a la divinidad que se erguía ante él, Evan estrechó su mano con gran convicción aún estando de rodillas…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Muchas gracias por acompañarme una semana más en esta aventura!_

Esperen próximamente el Volumen II de la Saga Cataclismo en pdf! El cual tendrá los capítulos de 21 al 40 releídos y editados. Además los arts que faltaban incluir y fichas inéditas de personajes originales.

Nos leemos en el Capítulo 41! Un abrazo desde Ecuador!


	41. LA COALICIÓN DE TRES GENERACIONES

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores:_

_Tenía planeado publicar este capítulo para el primer día de marzo, pero me compliqué un poco de tiempo. Justo ahora terminé esta entrega y la comparto enseguida por acá._

_Les agradezco a las personas que se tomen su tiempo para leer este episodio y también a quienes me dejaron un review en el anterior. Muchas gracias a Tatily, lobunaluna, Hikaru Kino88, Pegasasu no Saya, Blue Forever y xanxel por comentar en esta historia. En serio su apoyo es muy valioso para mí._

_Y ahora empezamos el que sería el primer capítulo del Volumen III, Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 41: ¡AIORIA, IKKI Y EVAN!: LA COALICIÓN DE TRES GENERACIONES**

* * *

==Estados Unidos==

Con una sonrisa que denotaba arrogancia y superioridad, Ra observó al joven que en pose sumisa tenía a su merced. En efecto, Evan todavía se mantenía arrodillado frente a él.

Tras la propuesta del pelirrojo, las manos de dios y humano se estrecharon en un amistoso gesto de confianza y pacto.

—Me perteneces a partir de este momento, joven _Bennu_ —aseguró el egipcio con un tono severo, haciendo más presión en la mano de su interlocutor para darle un énfasis amenazante a sus palabras—. Juntos purificaremos con fuego estas pútridas tierras corrompidas por los humanos…

—Exactamente… usaré mi poder para hacer que este país renazca… —musitó el Fénix con una opaca mirada perdida en el rostro de su interlocutor—. ¡Pero para ello primero deberé acabar contigo, Ra!

El nuevo furioso ímpetu del de cabellera platinada fue descargado con una rápida maniobra. El Santo aprovechó el apagado cosmos y la guardia abierta del rival, para propinarle un certero puñetazo en el rostro.

Aquel salvaje golpe no fue suficiente para derribarlo, pero sí para hacerle volver el rostro con violencia.

—«¡Excelente! —se dijo emocionado a sí mismo el joven atacante, viendo a su poderoso oponente inmóvil tras la conmoción—. ¡Al fin logré golpearlo y lastimarlo!»

El supremo africano pasó el dorso de la mano por sus labios, observando con disgusto que sus dedos quedaron impregnados de su propia sangre divina.

—No lo entiendo… —profirió con rabia el agredido, apretando con desprecio el líquido vital que embarró su puño—. ¡Es la primera vez en toda mi existencia que soy condescendiente con un humano, ¿y así es como se me paga?! ¡En toda la historia nadie se había atrevido a siquiera tocarme!

Ni el potente grito, ni la fulgente mirada anaranjada que reflejaba la cólera del dios; consiguieron intimidar al joven Fénix, quien sin vacilar encaró desafiante a su rival.

—No me interesa haber desatado tu ira, Ra. Jamás pensaría en siquiera fingir una alianza con un dios asesino y prepotente como tú. ¡Mi sueño de toda la vida fue convertirme en un Santo de Atenea y si debo morir como tal, lo haré con orgullo!

Aquellas palabras llenas de coraje y valentía solo lograron despertar la aversión del más peligroso de los egipcios, quien en un parpadeo, convirtió nuevamente el escenario en un sofocante infierno rojo con su cosmos supremo.

—¡Insolente sabandija! ¡Pudimos reinar juntos estas tierras y convertir a toda América en una sola nación dominada por la supremacía de los egipcios!

—¡Los humanos no necesitamos que ningún dios malvado nos gobierne! —replicó altanero el de cabellos de plata—. ¡Todo sería armonía en este planeta si seres como tú no existieran!

—¡Te equivocas! ¡Una raza imperfecta como la suya necesitó siempre de seres superiores que los guíe! ¡¿O acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo que ocurre cuando se da libre albedrío a los humanos?! ¡Yo te diré lo que ocurre!: ¡En lugar de adaptarse a su entorno, lo arruinan para acomodarlo a sus egoístas necesidades! ¡Y, mientras unos le faltan el respeto a los seres que son superiores a ellos, catalogándolos como imaginarios entes mitológicos; los otros que están conscientes de su existencia, los desafían e incluso osan exterminarlos!

Con un rápido e imperceptible movimiento Ra tomó a Evan por el cuello, haciendo una quemante y asfixiante presión en su garganta. El joven no fue capaz de reaccionar y no pudo evitar que levanten todo el peso combinado de su cuerpo y su nueva armadura con absoluta facilidad.

—No… no mereces ser un dios —balbuceó sofocándose la víctima de la zarpa, aún sin quitar el brillo retador de sus ojos—. Un dios… debe proteger a los humanos… y no destruirlos.

Tal afirmación provocó la burlona risa del cruel torturador, quien aún iracundo acercó su rostro a pocos centímetros del del Santo. Su objetivo era hacer que las miradas de ambos se crucen.

—¡Mira bien estos ojos, _Bennu_! —le instó descontrolado Ra, clavando sus llameantes pupilas anaranjadas en las suyas carmesí—. ¡Ahora te estoy dando el privilegio de contemplar de cerca la mirada de un dios supremo! ¡¿Crees que alguien como yo sería capaz de tener piedad con un ser inferior?!

En un impulso provocado por la ira, el dios del sol desencajó sus facciones frunciendo sus pobladas cejas y propinó sendos puñetazos en el rostro del Caballero de Fénix. Tales golpes llameantes que poco a poco magullaban y amorataban aquella desprotegida faz, eran su forma de desquitarse por la humillación de haber sido lastimado por un humano.

—¡Te diré de qué trata ser un dios en realidad! —añadió, haciendo una ligera pausa en el intermitente castigo—. ¡Ser un dios es una cuestión de poderío y dominación! —un golpe más fue asestado en la testa del casi inconsciente joven—. ¡Ser un dios no es otra cosa más que infundir terror y respeto en los seres insignificantes como tú, ya que es a través de ese miedo que se genera la obediencia! —otro golpe impactó en su frente, abriendo más la herida provocada anteriormente por la katar—. ¡Ser un dios significa tener a todos los patéticos humanos en la palma de la mano, y aplastarlos en el momento que a uno le plazca!

A pesar de que lo seguían atenazando por la garganta y aporreando, Evan ni siquiera dejó escapar un ligero quejido, incluso recibiendo tan brutal castigo. Su voluntad era inquebrantable, al igual que la resistencia que ganó con sus recientes batallas.

—Tanto detestas los… sentimientos humanos y… tú mismo te dejas llevar por la ira… —replicó altanero el maltratado joven—, además, Anubis… golpeaba más fuerte que tú… —provocó con dificultad, soltando a la vez una burlona risita que logró exasperar a quien le estaba aplicando la cruel paliza.

—¡Suficiente! ¡He soportado demasiada humillación de tu parte! ¡Ya que te has negado a formar parte de mi ejército de una manera tan atrevida, lo único que me queda es extraer a la fuerza el espíritu de _Bennu_ desde tu cuerpo!

Justo cuando la iracunda deidad dirigía su mano libre hacia el pecho de su víctima, algo lo detuvo…

—Es bastante irónico saber que un poderoso dios necesita golpear a un ser humano indefenso para mantener su ego en lo más alto —intervino una autoritaria voz masculina cerca del lugar—. Por qué mejor no dejas en paz a ese niño y te enfrentas a un hombre…

Sorprendido ante tal desafío y soltando por inercia al casi extinto Fénix; el egipcio centró su atención en quien le hablaba con un tono tan atrevido.

—Así que el cosmos lleno de furia que sentí adentrarse en este país te pertenecía… No suponía que un Santo de Atenea fuera capaz de decir palabras como esas…

El supremo africano calmó un poco sus ímpetus y con gran desprecio observó al recién llegado, quien mostrando esa clásica confianza en su semblante, encaró con porte solemne al de atavíos faraónicos.

—Eres Ra, supongo —manifestó el hombre en armadura de oro, a quien parecía no afectarle en absoluto la temperatura inconmensurable del lugar, ni impresionarle ver incendiándose el dantesco ambiente a su alrededor.

—¿Y tú eres…?

—Soy Ikki, Caballero Dorado de Leo —se presentó sin titubear el Ateniense—. Y creo que está de más decir que he venido para acabar con tu existencia.

La gran seguridad con la que el antaño Santo de Bronce pronunció su última frase, provocó que la tensión entre los dos rivales se tornara aún más abrumadora que el intenso calor que invadía lo que antes fuera una transitada avenida.

—Interesante… —contestó Ra con un dejo ironía, sonriendo arrogante nuevamente—. Desde un principio ansié enfrentarme con rivales dignos de mi fuerza… Veremos si tú no me decepcionas al igual que ese inútil del guerrero de _Bennu_.

El dios tronó sus dedos haciendo una mueca de satisfacción, mientras continuaba con lo que quería decirle al imperturbable guerrero que tenía enfrente:

—Hace poco pude sentir la intensidad de la cruenta batalla que estabas librando con una de las marionetas pertenecientes a esa insoportable de Morrigan… Veo que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerte…

—Aioria, tú no eras una marioneta… —farfulló Ikki para sí con amargura…

* * *

En otro lugar de aquella ciudad estadounidense se desarrollaba hace pocos minutos el desenlace de la feroz batalla entre los representantes de Leo de dos generaciones.

Las técnicas perfectas que ambos desplegaron, colisionaron produciendo una estática masa de luz, electricidad y fuego.

No faltaba mucho para que aquella peligrosa manifestación de poder arremetiera contra cualquiera de los dos contendientes, así que al estar conscientes de este hecho, ambos extendieron los brazos al mismo tiempo y lucharon por reforzar con sus cosmos el avance de sus kens.

El esfuerzo de ejecutar los prodigiosos ataques no fue nada comparado con el de imprimirles más poder. En los rostros de Aioria e Ikki era evidente el extenuante sacrificio que ambos realizaban para romper el balance de fuerzas; hasta que tras varios minutos de incansable forcejeo cósmico, fue la energía del Dorado la que logró imponerse y romper el equilibro.

Fue el 'Ardiente Plasma Relámpago' el que al final logró vencer a su homónima versión original, y el terrible ímpetu de sus líneas luminosas e incandescentes impactó de lleno contra el guerrero en armadura blanca, vapuleándolo salvajemente sin que éste siquiera dé indicios de oponer resistencia.

—Al fin terminó —sentenció el agotado Santo en un suspiro, casi cayendo de rodillas al ver que su destrozado oponente impactaba dolorosamente contra la pared de un edificio cercano.

Aunque la armadura blanca de Leo que portaba prácticamente se hizo añicos, ésta logró resguardar en última instancia la vida de Aioria.

El estado del abatido guerrero era más que deplorable, pero aún así tuvo los suficientes bríos como para retirar una parte de los escombros que lo aprisionaban.

Dibujando una dolorosa sonrisa en su rostro, el inmóvil antecesor de Leo vio a su sucesor acercándosele a paso lento pero firme.

—Felicidades, Ikki. Me venciste en justa lid y demostraste que sí eres digno de portar esa cloth de oro.

—Lo detuviste, ¿cierto? —interrogó muy serio el aludido sin prestar atención a los elogios, plantándose a pocos centímetros de quien se los había dedicado—. Detuviste a último momento tu 'Plasma Relámpago' y te dejaste alcanzar a propósito por mi nueva técnica.

Aioria no respondió y, sonriendo satisfecho, simplemente giró el rostro para evitar mirar al Santo que lo había vencido.

Esta reacción logró exasperar al hombre de cabellera azulada, a quien no le importó en absoluto lo grave de la situación de su derrotado oponente, y sin ninguna consideración por su indefenso estado, lo levantó vehementemente agarrándolo de sus rotas hombreras y lo obligó a encararlo.

—¡¿Por qué demonios detuviste tu técnica?! —insistió furioso, perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡Pudiste haber vencido con el poder superior que se te otorgó al regresar de la muerte!

Posando su cansada mirada verde sobre la impaciente y llameante de quien lo sostenía, el antaño _León Dorado_ respondió a aquellas frenéticas palabras:

—Pero… al final fui yo quien obtuvo la victoria. Aunque la batalla que libré no fue contra ti, sino contra el dominio de la diosa celta, del cual tú me ayudaste a deshacerme…

Impactado ante tales aseveraciones, el actual portador de Leo calmó sus ímpetus y dejó descansar al maltrecho Aioria sobre la pila de escombros de cemento que produjo el más reciente impacto.

—¿Entonces… estuviste siendo manipulado por Morrigan todo este tiempo? ¡Es inaudito! ¡En ningún instante fui capaz de sentir auténtica maldad en tu cosmos!

—Y por esa razón te convenciste de que había regresado como un traidor a Atenea, ¿verdad?… Escúchame bien Ikki, esa es precisamente la clave de la supremacía de Morrigan sobre nosotros los Caballeros Dorados. Su estrategia fue dejar intactos nuestros espíritus y utilizarlos como una mera fuente de poder para estos cuerpos envestidos en armaduras blancas. De esa forma no seríamos vistos como demonios revividos, sino como guerreros renegados que por voluntad propia se niegan a servir a Atenea… Aunque todavía no entiendo la razón por la que no corrompió nuestras almas, está claro que ella deseaba que nuestra voluntad original presencie aquellos actos reprochables, los cuales fue capaz de cometer la existencia material que se nos otorgó… La crueldad de la diosa celta es inconcebible…

Aioria hizo una pausa en su explicación para alzar su mirada y clavarla en el cielo rojo, mientras su oponente lo observaba con una expresión acusante.

—Sé lo que piensas, Ikki. Ahora sabes que a todo momento estuve consciente de mis palabras y mis actos desde que regresé al mundo de los vivos, pero lejos de querer excusarme, no imaginas el martirio que tuve que soportar al ser un impotente espectador de todas las blasfemias y actos crueles de los que fui capaz tras mi regreso. Y aunque sé que nada justifica aquellas atrocidades, debes saber que en un punto logré retomar el control sobre mis acciones.

—Ya veo, entonces recobraste la lucidez tras los castigos recibidos a lo largo de nuestro combate —el Caballero de Oro hizo una pausa para reflexionar—, pero entonces… ¿por qué seguiste luchando hasta este extremo?

—La respuesta es obvia: debía asegurarme de tener un digno sucesor de mi querida armadura —respondió muy calmado el postrado hombre de cabellos castaños—. Y conociéndote, solo podría lograrlo a la fuerza.

—Aioria, tú…

—Discúlpame si fui severo, pero todas las generaciones de Santos Dorados de Leo se han caracterizado por su orgullo, nobleza y sentido de compañerismo. Sin embargo, tener orgullo no quiere decir aferrarse de manera terca al pasado. Si Atenea te dio la responsabilidad de protegerla como uno de sus guerreros de oro, debiste aceptar de inmediato el vínculo con tu nueva constelación.

—Ahora lo entiendo gracias a ti —admitió Ikki un tanto incómodo—. Y te prometo que en tu nombre portaré esta armadura para defender a todas las personas de este país. ¡Detendré a Ra, sea como sea!

Aioria intentó reincorporarse para apoyar a su sucesor en su siguiente combate, mas lo severo de sus heridas y lo penoso de su estado no se lo permitieron.

—Vaya… me complace el hecho de que me hayas liberado de las cadenas de la maldad, pero sí que me diste una buena paliza en el proceso —bromeó sonriendo el recién derrotado, desplomándose nuevamente sobre su peso—. Si mi hermano Aioros me viera en esta situación, seguramente me lo reprocharía… pero en estos momentos críticos no importan las heridas. De alguna forma te acompañaré y venceremos juntos a ese tal Ra. No podrás enfrentarte solo contra el causante de este infierno y…

—Me sermoneaste sobre el orgullo y justamente ahora estás pecando del mismo —le interrumpió el actual Dorado con su clásico tono severo, al tiempo que le daba las espaldas a su interlocutor—. Bien sabes que en la condición en la que te encuentras, no serás capaz de seguir luchando…

Sin decir nada más, Ikki se dispuso a abandonar la escena, pero por un momento Aioria lo detuvo con sus palabras:

—Los años no pasan en vano. No tuve el gusto de conocerte a fondo, pero se ve que has madurado en todo este tiempo… Solo no olvides que estás luchando contra un dios. Siendo testigo de lo que Morrigan hizo conmigo y con otros de mis compañeros de generación, ya debes estar consciente de lo que aquellas deidades son capaces de lograr…

—Agradezco tu advertencia, pero ya no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo en este lugar —agregó impaciente el antaño Fénix, observándolo de reojo sobre su hombro.

—Espera, Ikki. Antes de que te marches solo respóndeme una última pregunta.

—Apresúrate y hazla.

—¿Se encuentra bien Marin? —preguntó el castaño, intentando ocultar la mezcla de emociones que le producía mencionar el nombre de la Amazona de Águila.

—No lo sé… Hace varios días que no sabemos nada sobre ella. Supongo que todavía se mantiene con vida, ya que no se encontraba en el Santuario cuando Morrigan nos atacó.

—Ya veo… Me alegra saberlo…

El cuestionado se giró por segunda ocasión y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el lugar en el que había sentido tres enormes cosmos enfrentándose. Solo por un momento detuvo su marcha y levantando su inflexible mirada dijo:

—Mi maestro Guilty, aunque fue un hombre cruel en todos los sentidos, me ayudó a desplegar las alas del Fénix… Y ahora, gracias al legendario Santo de Oro de Atenea, soy capaz de poseer los colmillos y las garras del _León Dorado_… Adiós, Aioria y… gracias por todo…

Era poco usual escuchar a Ikki agradeciéndole a alguien. Y de hecho el antecesor de oro lo notó al escuchar el tono incómodo con el que el sucesor le había dado las gracias, para luego emprender veloz carrera entre los altos edificios.

—Gracias a ti, Ikki —musitó sonriendo el antaño Dorado, al verse solo—. Me liberaste de la maldad que me aprisionaba y me hiciste sentir más vivo que nunca… Por favor… cuida de Atenea… por mí…

Dicho esto, se desvaneció exhausto entre la más profunda inconsciencia…

* * *

Sin previo aviso, Ikki dirigió un atronador golpe en llamas al costado del cuerpo del supremo egipcio, quien decepcionado se limitó a esperar el impacto.

—Aburrido… —profirió para sí en la transición con el embate—. Este humano también utiliza al elemento del fuego como fuente cósmica de poder…

Con un rápido movimiento, Ra dejó pasar la extremidad del Santo entre su costado izquierdo y su propio brazo, aprisionando firmemente a su atacante a pocos centímetros de él.

Por primera vez Ikki fue capaz de contemplar de cerca la magnificencia del aspecto de una deidad suprema, y aunque presenciar la fulgente ira en los ojos del africano lo sorprendió, no se dejó intimidar y se liberó de la captura lanzando otro golpe con su brazo libre, el cual tampoco logró impactar en su ágil contendiente.

—Nada mal para ser un simple humano —comentó prepotente el pelirrojo, sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz—. No sé por qué, pero tú y yo tenemos los mismos ojos… Creo que medir mis fuerzas físicas contigo será bastante divertido.

En efecto, desde que Ikki aceptó su vínculo con la constelación de Leo, dicho pacto fue sellado en sus ojos y el color azul de sus pupilas fue reemplazado por un llameante anaranjado, el cual le daba a su mirada la misma apariencia que la de Ra.

—¡Esto no es una cuestión de diversión, sino de respeto por la vida humana!

Exclamado esto, el Caballero encendió su aura cósmica dorada, canalizando esta energía para fortificar sus embates físicos, mientras que su rival se confió y vio suficiente enfrentarlo con tan solo con el poder físico que le otorgaba el cuerpo que le elaboró su compañera Yggdrasil. A fin de luchar a puño limpio, desvaneció momentáneamente la katar que adornaba su brazo izquierdo, dejando sus extremidades desnudas.

En un milisegundo dios y humano interpretaron en silencio las intenciones del otro, y con gran ímpetu se arrojaron al mismo tiempo contra el contendiente.

Infinidad de puñetazos y patadas fueron desplegados por ambos a una velocidad superior a la de la luz. Para cualquier espectador de la sorprendente lucha en igualdad de condiciones, los impactos hubiesen sido atestiguados como un estruendoso fenómeno de luminosos y veloces estampidos ígneos, los cuales incluso salían del rango de batalla y colisionaban contra los edificios cercanos, destruyéndolos desde sus cimientos.

—«¡Demonios! —maldijo mentalmente el portador de la quinta constelación del zodiaco, lanzando una lluvia de golpes con gran concentración en su semblante—. ¡Impacté ya miles golpes en el cuerpo de este sujeto y aunque no porta una armadura, ni siquiera se inmuta!»

—Vamos, Ikki de Leo, puedes darme el combate ardiente que ansío —instó el enemigo divino, sonriéndole arrogante a su oponente, al tiempo que mantenía el ritmo veloz de los incontables ataques que le propinaba—. ¡Si ese guerrero llamado Evan logró hacerme sentir vivo después de milenios, tú también puedes conseguirlo!

—¡Yo no lucho para darte el placer de hacerte sentir vivo! ¡Yo lucho para que sientas el dolor que experimentaron todas las personas inocentes que ustedes han asesinado en este país!

Codazos, rodillazos, puntapiés y todo tipo de golpes chocaban y eran evadidos por ambos contendientes. Aquella lid que se estaba librando tan solo con la fuerza física era simplemente impresionante.

El dios egipcio reía a toda voz al ver mermarse poco a poco la resistencia del Dorado de Leo, quien gradualmente empezaba a decaer en su nivel de pelea.

—Vaya decepción… ni siquiera uno de los poderosos Santos de la orden más importante de Atenea fue un digno rival para mí. Creo que ya es hora de terminar con esta farsa.

Al fin Ra encendió ligeramente su cosmos, concentrándolo todo en su testa a manera de llamas que reemplazaron cada una de las fibras de su cabello rojo. En una peculiar maniobra, terminó grosso modo con el veloz combate en el que prevalecía la fuerza bruta, aplicando un certero cabezazo de fuego que logró aturdir por completo al humano y dejarlo casi inconsciente.

—Fue entretenido, lo admito. Pero será más divertido arrancarte las entrañas con _Seth_…

Inclemente, el supremo africano dirigió la hoja de la katar que se materializó nuevamente en su brazo izquierdo, directamente hacia el vientre de su inmóvil víctima, pero justo cuando el arma estaba a punto de destajarlo, el joven e impulsivo Santo de Bronce de Fénix apareció de manera providencial y tras pegar un fuerte grito, embistió con todo su peso al desprevenido dios, arrojándolo lejos y salvando así la vida del antaño dueño de su cloth.

—Aunque no me haya entrenado, el señor Ikki es como un maestro para mí… —intervino desafiante el también llamado _Bennu_, plantándose en actitud protectora frente a su caído antecesor—. ¡No permitiré que otra persona importante para mí, muera ante mis ojos!

Aun cuando el muchacho de cabellera platinada se encontraba seriamente lastimado y casi tambaleándose para mantenerse en pies, se erguía con firmeza y encaraba muy decidido al irascible dios, quien sin problemas se reincorporaba nuevamente. Por su parte, un Ikki más recuperado observó con asombro la gran convicción que mostraba su sucesor.

—Evan… al fin lograste deshacerte de tus miedos y desplegar con orgullo las alas del Fénix —aceptó el legendario ex portador de Bronce, mientras que el actual lo ayudaba a pararse, acomodándole el brazo tras su espalda—. Sabía que lo lograrías, muchacho.

—Es la segunda vez que no me llama "novato" —dijo el Caballero de Bronce, intentando ocultar la alegría que sentía con su característica seriedad—. ¿Debo suponer que ya me ha aceptado como su sucesor?

—Solo admitiré que mereces vestir esa armadura, cuando ambos hayamos derrotado a ese sujeto arrogante —manifestó el Dorado, imprimiendo fuerza en sus palabras con un semblante muy decidido.

A pesar de la situación crítica que atravesaba, internamente Evan se emocionó al saber que lucharía por primera vez junto al Santo a quien consideraba uno de los más poderosos de su generación.

Evitando que el Caballero de Oro vea su sonrisa de satisfacción, el más joven dejó a un lado el cansancio y el dolor para colocarse a su lado.

—Que así sea entonces, Ikki de Leo. Le daremos una buena lección a ese infeliz de Ra y, te demostraré de una buena vez que es 'Evan' el nombre que recordarán las futuras generaciones, al mencionar al portador legendario del inmortal Fénix.

—Vaya chico más atrevido, todavía te hace falta aprender sobre el respeto a tus superiores, pero no te lo reprocharé porque yo tenía ese mismo carácter fuerte a tu edad y, además —a Ikki le costó pronunciar su siguiente frase—, no te recriminaré nada por esta vez, porque gracias a ti… aún me mantengo con vida.

—Ese fue solo un agradecimiento de mi parte por haberme rescatado de las garras de Horus hace unos minutos.

Ikki rió entre dientes ante la actitud atrevida de su sucesor y con porte altivo se plantó también a su lado. Ambos observaron con los ojos encendidos al supremo dios egipcio, quien ya se había recuperado completamente de la más reciente agresión.

Por primera vez en toda la historia, los Santos de Leo y Fénix de dos generaciones se reunieron para enfrentar juntos su último y más peligroso desafío…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Empezó el clímax de la batalla! Justamente en el capítulo 42 termina el combate contra Ra!_

_Por último informo que ya están en facebook los enlaces con los dos volúmenes en pdf del fic. Espero que sean de su agrado._

_Gracias por acompañarme en el desarrollo de esta historia. Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega!_

_Cualquier noticia la comunicaré por facebook! Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_


	42. EL PACTO DE FÉNIX Y LEO

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores:_

_Vengo a mediados de mes para compartir una entrega más de esta historia._

_Pues, sé que afirmé que en este capítulo terminaba la batalla contra Ra… pero todavía existen varios cabos sueltos que deben ser desarrollados, así que me tardaré un poco más de lo previsto. Con todo espero que el combate que leerán a continuación sea de su agrado ^^_

_Como en cada ocasión, permítanme dar las gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado su tiempo para leer esta historia y también a quienes me han apoyado con sus comentarios. Muchas gracias Hikaru Kino88, lobunaluna, Nathy y Blue Forever por sus reviews._

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 42: ¡VUELA ALTO, AVE FÉNIX! ¡CONQUISTA LA TIERRA, LEÓN DORADO!**

* * *

==Estados Unidos==

Aunque un dolor generalizado mermaba su lento caminar, un más recuperado Menouthis —el humano que hace poco era conocido como Horus—; buscaba con ansias alejarse de los restos del recién colapsado edificio en el que se había refugiado.

—«Mis años de experiencia en construcciones ancestrales no me permitirían equivocarme. Sabía que esa estructura no se mantendría en pie por mucho tiempo, pero —frunciendo el entrecejo, recordó lo recién acontecido— aún no entiendo por qué esa enana hizo lo que hizo…

El maltrecho ex Guardián rememoró con disgusto el esfuerzo de la pequeña Lindsey por advertir de la potencial tragedia a todas las personas que se encontraban dentro del refugio subterráneo. Bastó con que ella señalara las notorias grietas en la columna central del edificio, para que los centenares de inocentes evacuaran aquella trampa mortal que por fortuna no dejó víctimas al derrumbarse.

—Daba igual si todos esos estorbos morían en ese lugar —se dijo a sí mismo, apoyándose en una pared esquinera para descansar un poco—. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que enfrentar este caos infernal…

El hombre castaño observó con prudencia como centenares de personas huían despavoridas.

Al acercarse con curiosidad al lugar del que emergía la marea de gente, clavó su asombrada mirada gris en el escenario que producía tal pánico en los habitantes de la ciudad:

Con una tonalidad más roja que la del mismo cielo estadounidense, un halo de furiosas llamas parecía formar una cúpula incandescente sobre la lejanía de los altos edificios. Aquella gigantesca manifestación de fuego circular trajo a su memoria los más terribles escenarios sobre los que Dante Alighieri escribiera hace siglos en su _'Divina Comedia'_.

—¡Es él! ¡El cosmos de mi señor Ra al fin se ha hecho presente! —declaró emocionado el egipcio, yendo ansioso contra la corriente humana—. ¡Llegaré con usted sea como sea, y me ayudará a recuperar mi poder divino!

—¡Espéreme, por favor! —lo detuvo de repente una infantil voz a sus espaldas—. ¡Por poco no lo alcanzo, señor Monitos!

Lindsey había emprendido una maratónica carrera para alcanzar al hombre, que según ella, le había salvado la vida al advertirle que el edificio se destruiría.

Aún llevando su preciada pelotita en manos, la pequeña dejó el cansancio a un lado y, dedicándole una mirada acusante; se plantó decidida frente a él.

—¡No me vuelva a dejar solita otra vez! —le reclamó, haciendo pucheros—. Me asusta mucho no tener a alguien a mi lado…

—Ese no es mi problema, mocosa… —reaccionó grosero el regañado—. Ya no me fastidies y aléjate de mí de una buena vez…

El tono severo y cortante con el que el castaño pronunció estas palabras, logró intimidar a la niña. No obstante, ella continuó empeñada en seguirle los pasos de manera exhaustiva, a pesar de que el ex dios no le prestaba atención.

Cuando él avanzaba dándole las espaldas, la pequeña rubia también lo hacía y de igual forma cuando se detenía. Tal actitud testaruda logró exasperar y provocar que el adulto pierda la paciencia.

—¡¿Por qué demonios no dejas de seguirme?! —le increpó casi desorbitando los ojos de sus cuencas.

La jovencita se encogió de hombros ante los gritos y le respondió titubeante:

—Es que… sus heridas de quemaduras aún no se curan y… necesita que yo las trate.

La entrecerrada mirada de desconfianza con la que ese hombre de inflexible talante la escrutaba, desarmó por completo la voluntad de la inocente Lindsey.

—Estás mintiendo, enana… Mis heridas ya no representan un peligro. Tú solo buscas a alguien que te proteja…

Tal presión psicológica fue demasiado para una niña de tan solo ocho años, quien al ver todo en su contra, simplemente no fue capaz de seguir conteniendo sus lágrimas.

—Por favor no me deje —le suplicó llorando, al tiempo que lo tomaba de su quemada túnica con notoria desesperación—. Mis papis ya no están conmigo y solo lo conozco a usted. Todos en la ciudad están muy asustados y solo piensan en escapar, y por esa razón no me prestan atención.

Aquella demostración de vulnerabilidad emocional y desesperanza no logró conmover al inflexible Menouthis, sino incomodarlo al extremo. Sin decir nada, soltó groseramente sus ropas de la pequeña mano que las aprisionaban y aceleró el paso a fin de alejarse lo más lejos posible de esa inquietante criatura, la cual le producía extrañas y nuevas sensaciones con su llanto.

En medio de su desconsuelo, Lindsey intentó seguir al hombre que se empeñaba en abandonarla de manera indiferente, mas su visión nublada por las lágrimas no le permitió percatarse de la presencia de una profunda grieta en el pavimento y tropezó con ésta, soltando a la vez su juguete y lastimándose el tobillo.

Más que por el dolor de su herida, la niña estadounidense sufrió al saber que ese hombre de semblante insensible no la quería a su lado, así que desconsolada lo observó alejarse lentamente entre los edificios incendiados, permaneciendo quieta en el lugar de su caída. Su reacción instintiva al verse desamparada, fue cubrir su carita con ambas manos para contener sus sollozos.

—_«¿Entonces así termina todo? ¿Me voy a morir solita y no veré más a mis papis? _—se lamentó la criatura, perdiendo completamente la esperanza—. _Yo… quería crecer y convertirme en una violinista… Deseaba alegrar al mundo con mi música y…»_

De repente sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas, cuando sintió que su pequeño cuerpo era levantado desde el cemento en el que estaba postrada. Grande fue su sorpresa al percibir la sensación de ser acomodada cuidadosamente sobre una cálida e irregular superficie, la cual no supo identificar hasta que retiró las manos de su rostro.

—¡Señor Monitos! —exclamó ella desbordando júbilo, viéndose sentada sobre los fornidos hombros de la reencarnación de Horus—. ¡Sabía que usted era bueno a pesar de su mirada enojona!

—Por enésima vez, mi nombre es Menouthis… y que no vuelva a escucharte decir que soy bueno, porque si insistes en ello te soltaré y de dejaré a tu suerte. Solo estoy llevándote a un lugar seguro para retribuir tu ayuda de hace rato.

El egipcio no estaba seguro de por qué regresó por Lindsey. Actuó por inercia al sentir que la pelota de goma de la niña rodaba solitaria a sus pies. Por alguna razón la recogió y volvió con su dueña para devolvérsela y, al verla en un estado tan vulnerable, la cargó en sus espaldas de manera disimulada.

La chiquilla casi no les prestó atención a las advertencias de su malhumorado protector. Lo desfavorable del ambiente dejó de importarle porque se sentía reconfortada en su compañía.

En una reacción motivada por un naciente cariño, la niñita rubia abrazó muy contenta a Menouthis por el cuello. Éste, sonrojado y sin quitar la seriedad de su rostro, simplemente continuó su camino en silencio.

—«Así que esto es a lo que llaman 'calor humano' —se dijo a sí mismo el adulto, percibiendo la ternura de esos pequeños y suaves brazos que lo rodeaban—. Pues, no se siente nada mal».

Varios minutos duró la tortuosa y lenta marcha de aquel hombre que cargaba a una niña herida en hombros. Poco a poco buscaba acercarse a distancia prudente al escenario la batalla principal.

—Oye, enana —la llamó él con un acento un tanto incómodo—. Respóndeme algo.

—Pregúnteme lo que quiera, señor Meno…uthis…

—¿Por qué decidiste ayudarme a pesar de lo mal que te traté?

La jovencita observó con duda a quien la protegía. La respuesta a aquella pregunta le pareció de lo más obvia, así que con su característica inocencia le respondió:

—Lo ayudé porque simplemente lo necesitaba. Usted estaba herido y nadie más lo atendió al ver su cara de malo, pero desde muy pequeñita me enseñaron que lo correcto es ser buena con todas las personas, sin importar su apariencia —la duda detuvo su discurso por unos instantes— ¿O acaso existe otro motivo para ayudar a alguien?

—Existen varios, pequeña. En ocasiones el ser humano se ayuda entre sí debido a intereses ocultos que…

Menouthis cesó su explicación. No vio motivos para corromper el puro pensamiento de su interlocutora con la crudeza de la realidad. En lugar de ello, aceleró un poco el paso al sentirse más recuperado, concentrándose al cien por ciento en el escenario apocalíptico del máximo combate.

Al notar que el egipcio se encontraba abstraído en aquella majestuosa cúpula de fuego que se erguía en la lejanía de la ciudad, Lindsey no pudo contener su infantil entusiasmo y curiosidad.

—¿A usted también le gusta, señor?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Al lindo cielo rojo y a esa fogata bien grandota a la que nos estamos acercando!

—Vaya niña extraña, no me digas que no te asusta este ambiente tan caótico.

—Pues no, el rojo es mi color favorito. Además, mientras esté con usted, estoy segura de que nada malo me ocurrirá, ¡porque el señor Menouthis me protegerá de los villanos!

El ex Guardián imaginó la gran sonrisa con la que su protegida pronunció esta última frase y, por un momento, sintió que el hielo que cubría su corazón empezaba a derretirse.

—«En todos mis años de existencia, fui testigo de la corrupción de la cual es capaz la humanidad —reflexionó, despojando ligeramente su semblante de la seriedad que siempre lo caracterizó—. A donde sea que volteaba, solo podía percibir egoísmo, indiferencia, crueldad, odio, muerte… Por esa razón me emocioné tanto al saber que el señor Ra pensaba al igual que yo, un simple mortal; y por lo tanto acepté servirle fielmente como uno de sus Guardianes… Vi mi vida transformada junto con mi físico al otorgárseme un poder divino. ¡Al fin tenía la fuerza para implantar mi propia justicia y la de los dioses egipcios que luchaban para proteger la vida en el planeta!»

Quien en un punto poseyó las facciones de un orgulloso halcón, se detuvo intempestivamente. Una ligera sonrisa de amargura se dibujó en su rostro al sentir remordimiento por sus acciones previas:

—«Nos equivocamos, señor Ra —admitió para sí, dejando caer un par de lágrimas que se evaporaron con el calor de su piel—. Sí existen seres humanos buenos e inocentes en este mundo. Esta pequeña me lo ha demostrado».

Por un momento las palabras finales que le había dicho Ikki antes de marcharse, retumbaron en su ya lúcido pensamiento:

—_«Aunque eres mi enemigo, he aprendido a respetarte. Jamás sentí auténtica maldad en tu cosmos, porque peleaste hasta el último momento por lo que creías correcto. De hecho… tú y yo nos parecemos bastante, Horus. Ahora que has perdido tu poder, vive y reivindica el daño que has hecho…»_

—"Vive y reivindica el daño que has hecho…" —repitió en un hilo de voz, girándose y emprendiendo veloz carrera hacia el lado contrario de la batalla.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió confundida la jovencita que llevaba en hombros, casi desplomándose a causa de lo repentino de los movimientos de Menouthis— ¿No iremos a ese lugar que brilla bonito?

—No, Lindsey. Tenemos algo más importante que hacer en estos momentos: Tú y yo evitaremos la destrucción de esta ciudad.

—¡¿En verdad?! —cuestionó la chiquilla con los ojos brillando de emoción— ¡¿Seremos superhéroes al igual que el chico guapo en traje de metal?!

—¡Exactamente, así que sostente muy bien de mi cuello!

Ella así lo hizo, mientras el joven hombre africano sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía, para correr con toda la resistencia que le permitieron sus adoloridas y lastimadas piernas.

—«Quizás no sobrevivamos a la furia de Ra, pequeña —le dijo mentalmente, al no ser capaz de hacerlo en voz alta—, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para protegerte mientras viva, ya que gracias a ti he entendido el verdadero significado de justicia. Talvez ya sea demasiado tarde, pero yo también deseo hacer lo correcto sin preguntarme el porqué, tal y como tú lo haces siempre, Lindsey».

* * *

—Así que se juntaron para recibir una segunda ronda de castigo —comentó con sarcasmo el supremo Ra, al notar que Ikki y Evan lo observaban con decidida furia—. Es tan enternecedor presenciar las demostraciones de amistad de los humanos.

Ninguno de los dos se dignó a responder a aquellas malintencionadas palabras. Los ojos de sucesor y antecesor parecían dejar escapar violentas llamas, mientras que ambos se concentraban en buscar el momento adecuado para realizar sus primeros movimientos.

Los Santos dejaron lejos la impresión de verse en una ciudad cruelmente incendiada, ya que en sus mentes solo estaba presente la idea de exterminar de una vez la amenaza que representaba su peligroso enemigo.

Solo desviaron la mirada por un momento, para observarse entre sí con una expresión de complicidad. En silencio ambos asintieron con gran seguridad al notar las intenciones del otro y enseguida se pusieron en la tarea de encender sus energías cósmicas a niveles insospechados.

El pelirrojo observó fascinado el —según dedujo— increíble espectáculo que le ofrecían los humanos:

La poca, pero a la vez valiosa experiencia que Evan obtuvo en sus más recientes combates, le permitió incendiar su cosmoenergía anaranjada hasta superar las barreras convencionales del Séptimo Sentido. Tal prodigiosa manifestación de poder tomó la forma de la furiosa ave mítica a la que representaba su constelación. Una vez más el aura del Fénix se hizo presente, aleteando vivaz al escoltar a quien la había convocado.

Por su parte, Ikki desplegó también su cosmos a instancias incluso mayores que las de su heredero de bronce. Su aura cósmica, en cambio, parecía rebosar de vida propia. El ímpetu salvaje con el que un león en llamas hizo presencia tras el Caballero de Oro, le dio un porte casi divino a quien había aceptado recientemente su protección.

—Magnífico —profirió con desgano la deidad en atavíos faraónicos, aplaudiendo lentamente en gesto irónico—. Nada más hermoso que presenciar el descenso de dos constelaciones a la misma Tierra, pero si no se apresuran en atacarme, voy a empezar a enfriarme.

Tras tronar los huesos de su cuello, el dios extendió el brazo derecho hacia sus contendientes y girando hacia arriba la palma abierta de su mano, los desafió con una provocadora gesticulación que los invitaba a acercársele.

—Vengan a mí… patéticos humanos…

La arrogante y quemimportista sonrisa con la que el egipcio acompañó su irrespetuoso gesto y palabras, logró su objetivo de provocar a los dos Santos que lo estaban enfrentando, quienes al no dejar pasar desapercibido el desafío, dieron un rápido salto horizontal, dispuestos a golpear al mismo tiempo al poderoso rival.

—Son como moscas arrojándose sobre la miel —se dijo a sí mismo un sonriente Ra, viendo a sus dos oponentes aproximándosele tras dejar un par de estelas de fuego a su paso—. Bastará con que los enfrente solo con mi poder físico nuevamente. No hay necesidad de siquiera encender ligeramente mi cosmos.

El dios del sol se confió en sus propias afirmaciones y, cruzándose de brazos, esperó tranquilo los ataques que se le avecinaban. No obstante, para sorpresa suya, quienes se oponían a él desaparecieron de su campo de visión y precepción.

Incrédulo, sintió como centenares de miles de golpes impactaron veloces en su desprotegido cuerpo, pero a diferencia de la pelea a puño limpio que tuvo hace poco contra Ikki, los ataques en esa única ocasión sí lograron lastimarlo.

Por primera vez en toda su existencia, Ra sintió en carne propia el verdadero significado de dolor. Un dolor tan intenso que fue capaz de paralizarlo al concentrarse en su abdomen, costillas y extremidades. El potente castigo llegó al extremo de hacerle expulsar una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca…

—Tu soberbia te costará la victoria, maldito infeliz —le imprecó implacable el Dorado de Leo, todavía asestándole una invisible lluvia de golpes quemantes—. ¡Jamás subestimes a dos seres humanos que luchan por lo que aman!

—Las batallas que hemos enfrentado hasta el momento no han sido en vano —añadió el joven de bronce, imprimiendo fuerza en sus palabras y arremetidas—. ¡Al igual que el ave Fénix, hemos renacido desde nuestras cenizas con más fuerza que antes!

—¡Esto es imposible! —gruñó Ra extremadamente enojado, sin poder creer todavía la paliza que le estaban propinando—. ¡Soy la deidad más poderosa del panteón egipcio! ¡El dios supremo del sol no puede ser humillado así por dos simples humanos!

El aporreado pelirrojo se hartó de la falta de respeto de la que estaba siendo víctima, y aunque no fue capaz de controlar sus impulsos de rabia, sí dejó la ironía a un lado para reemplazarla con una actitud diferente y poco usual en él.

—Humanos insolentes… se acabó la hora de los jueguecitos infantiles… Admito que me equivoqué al subestimarlos, así que de ahora en adelante me tomaré en serio esta batalla…

Pegando un colérico grito que quizás fue escuchado en toda la urbe, Ra avivó su cosmos supremo a niveles próximos a la 'Gran Voluntad'. Tan violenta expansión de energía incandescente, provocó que los dos Santos que lo estaban enfrentando sean rechazados con absoluta facilidad.

La abrumadora y repentina presión que ejerció la liberación de poder, además, logró dañar severamente la armadura dorada de Leo y destruir casi por completo la nueva versión del ropaje de Fénix, sin mencionar las severas heridas de quemaduras que ocasionó tal agresión en la pareja de Santos, quienes por fortuna no fueron calcinados por el inimaginable aumento de temperatura, precisamente gracias a la protección de sus casi arruinadas cloths.

Aturdidos y adoloridos al extremo, Ikki y Evan se reincorporaron por puro instinto.

Lo que el joven de cabellera plateada observó cuando recuperó su capacidad de orientación, lo impresionó sobremanera:

Todo a su alrededor había sido incendiado y derretido de manera grotesca. Nada quedó de los enormes edificios modernos que se elevaban a los extremos de la amplia avenida, ni tampoco de los cientos de vehículos y estructuras creadas por el ser humano. Todo fue reducido a irreconocibles amasijos incandescentes de fierros al rojo vivo y cemento fundido.

El ambiente en ese momento imitaba perfectamente el del interior de un volcán, ya que ríos de burbujeante e hirviente magma cruzaban a pocos centímetros los pies de los únicos dos humanos que se mantenían con vida en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Encontrarse en aquel amenazante escenario cuya temperatura le dificultaba la respiración y le nublaba la vista, se sumó a la acumulación de heridas y logró mermar la resistencia del aún inexperto Fénix.

Al notar este hecho, el Caballero de Oro posó su mano en la destrozada hombrera de su camarada de Bronce en un gesto de compañerismo.

—Esto no significa nada para nosotros —manifestó el más adulto con gran seriedad y convicción, a pesar de sus notorias heridas—. Como Santos de Fénix, hemos descendido al mismo infierno y presenciado sus horrores. Hará falta mucho más que esto para detener a dos hombres que luchan por Atenea.

—Muy cierto, señor Ikki —secundó el más joven, sacudiendo la cabeza para recuperar su capacidad sensorial—. Ahora que ese sujeto va en serio, me adaptaré rápido a esta inmensa cantidad de calor y…

Evan enmudeció de manera abrupta, al sentir que su corazón fue estrujado a causa de una sofocante y candente presión cósmica. El Santo de Bronce observó incrédulo hacia el lugar en el que el dios se mantenía inmóvil y cubierto por una densa nube de humo negro. Su reacción al estar consciente de su situación, fue apretar los dientes y los puños en un gesto de paralizante ira e impotencia.

—Santos de Atenea… —los llamó Ra con una grave y potente voz—. No tienen ni la más remota idea de lo que acaban de desatar…

La humareda azabache se desvaneció para revelar la flotante figura del egipcio, quien por primera vez desde milenios, se mostró rodeado por su verdadera aura cósmica color rubí. Además, su ímpetu iracundo se manifestó en su cabello, cejas y ojos, los cuales fueron reemplazados por violentas llamaradas que chispeaban formando ondulantes puntas ascendentes en su cabeza. Sin embargo, lo que en realidad impactó a la pareja Ateniense, fue presenciar a la deidad en toda su magnificencia, ya que estaba vistiendo jactancioso su _Armadura Suprema_…

—Tenían que provocarme hasta este punto, ¿cierto? Incluso mis propios compañeros de Alianza me acusaron de arrogante, cuando son los humanos quienes pecan de soberbia al querer superar el poder de nosotros los dioses. ¡Me parecía una ridiculez portar esta armadura porque estorbaría mi movimiento en batalla, pero ahora que la he traído desde la _Maravilla Suprema_ para vestirla, me siento invencible!

El ropaje divino de Ra mostraba un glamoroso diseño resaltado por sus tonalidades rojas, anaranjadas y amarillas. Su hermosa estructura era resaltada por el gran número de adornos que evocaban la clásica simbología egipcia, entremezclados éstos con estilizadas formas circulares a manera de llamas. Tal armadura, además, era engalanada por un par de sendas alas que nacían desde su espalda, otorgándole una presencia aún más esplendorosa a su portador.

La ira del Caballero de Bronce cambió a vacilación al ver a su renovado oponente en toda su gloria, así que, retrocediendo un par de pasos por inercia a causa de la impresión, musitó:

—Entonces… ¿esa es la verdadera apariencia y fuerza de una deidad suprema?... Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería Ikki… La sola presencia de un dios puede hacer que se estremezcan hasta la última de mis células.

—Basta de dudas, Evan —lo reprendió severo el hombre en armadura áurea, al escuchar sus titubeos—. Recuerda que en este momento somos los únicos que podemos detener a ese infeliz.

A pesar de que Leo estaba consciente de la abismal diferencia de poderes, mostraba una imperturbable expresión en su semblante. Al Fénix le sorprendió contemplar más de cerca los felinos ojos de su sucesor resplandeciendo en un fulgente anaranjado.

—«Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando presenció la transformación de Ra —reflexionó el sorprendido joven—. Aparte de su mirada, hay algo diferente en el Ikki que siempre conocí. Con solo verlo puedo sentir la gran seguridad que transmite…»

—Es en estos momentos críticos cuando debes manifestar tu verdadera fuerza —añadió como consejo el de cabellera azulada, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su adversario—, pero para lograrlo, debes mantener la calma y la sangre fría, conservando a la vez un espíritu tan ardiente como el fuego.

Acogiendo estas palabras, Evan se relajó un poco y alzó la guardia, imitando los movimientos de su superior. Una gran sonrisa que irradiaba confianza se formó en sus labios.

—Entiendo… Gracias por el consejo, maestro.

El énfasis con el que el joven pronunció la última palabra de su frase, provocó que el Santo de Leo también sonría, pero de una manera más discreta.

—Conque maestro, eh… —reaccionó un tanto complacido el aludido—. Ya charlaremos después sobre tus excesos de confianza conmigo, por ahora concentrémonos en la batalla.

—¿Alguna idea para detener a este sujeto? —inquirió el joven trigueño de ojos escarlata, con una actitud más fuerte.

—En teoría podremos lograrlo, Evan. Para vencer a Ra en este punto, habremos de combinar el máximo poder del Fénix y el León Dorado, produciendo con ello un fuego cuya temperatura sea miles de veces superior al suyo.

—Eso será imposible para dos insectos como ustedes —intervino muy serio el dios en atavíos divinos, encendiendo más las llamas que emanaban sus ojos y cabellos—. El fuego de ambos es falso, artificial como el único que son capaces de producir los de su especie. Analizando sus ataques, puedo deducir que sus llamas se generan con la combinación de su cosmos encendido con los rápidos movimientos que avivan la combustión del aire al friccionarse. Mi fuego, en cambio, representa la pureza y autenticidad absoluta de este preciado elemento, ya que proviene directamente de su fuente máxima: el sol. Imaginar que dos simples humanos sean capaces de superar la temperatura del mismo sol, me parece irrisorio.

La carcajada del dios supremo sonó potente, pero no burlona como de costumbre.

—Ríe lo que gustes, Ra, porque esta será la última vez que lo hagas… —lo amenazó atrevido Evan, concentrando nuevamente su aura cósmica a niveles superiores al Séptimo Sentido—. ¡Me vengaré por la muerte de Femi, enviándote a la Duat para que le pidas perdón a su espíritu!

—Retráctate, Evan —le ordenó Ikki, colocándose junto a él, al tiempo que imitaba la acción de liberar su cosmoenergía fulgente—. Que la venganza no sea tu motivación para obtener esta victoria. Sabes que como Santo de Atenea, tienes razones más significativas para triunfar.

El aludido notó su error y simplemente asintió en silencio un tanto incómodo.

Tras esto, la gran compatibilidad que desarrollaron en tan poco tiempo antecesor y sucesor del Fénix, les permitió interpretar las intenciones del otro y emprender valientemente su colosal objetivo de vencer a Ra. Con toda la potencia de sus pulmones exclamaron el nombre de las técnicas que desplegaron a continuación:

—¡Por Atenea! ¡'ARDIENTE PLASMA RELÁMPAGO'!

—¡Por la protección de las personas de mi país! ¡'ALAS DEL FÉNIX VOLADOR'!

La red de billones de rayos de luz y fuego que fueron arrojados desde el puño del Dorado, viajó rauda hacia su inmóvil objetivo. Paralelamente a aquella técnica inédita, la ráfaga ígnea expulsada por el Caballero más joven avanzaba a la misma velocidad.

En un punto, ambos kens se juntaron en sus trayectorias, formando con su colisión lateral una enorme mole esférica de energía quemante. Los guerreros que la produjeron, hicieron un esfuerzo monumental a fin de enviar la totalidad de sus energías cósmicas hacia el ataque combinado. La meta de ambos era aumentar la cantidad de calor en la esfera, para que la temperatura producida por ésta sea capaz de superar al calor emanado por su oponente divino.

—Vaya decepción… Solo han logrado ponerse en ridículo con ese fuego tan impuro —sentenció presuntuoso el iracundo africano—. ¡Esa cantidad ínfima de poder no merecería siquiera que me retire de su trayectoria, así que ahora mismo destruiré las esperanzas que depositaron en ella, con el arma que tanto he ansiado utilizar! —Ra echó atrás su brazo izquierdo, materializando sobre el mismo la katar que le restaba—. ¡Devora, _Seth_!

En una acción transcurrió a velocidad superior a la de la luz, el dios de cabellera en llamas blandió su antebrazo izquierdo en un rápido movimiento vertical, generando con esto un enorme incendio y creando a la vez una gigantesca ráfaga de fuego circular en forma de media luna.

Fue el mismo movimiento que hace minutos partió en dos al monumento insigne de aquella ciudad invadida; el cual, tras ser reforzado miles de veces por su ejecutor, seccionó fácilmente la exorbitante masa de energía que tanto esfuerzo les costó crear a los Santos.

Tan abstraído estaba Ra en contemplar el resultado de su ataque con _Seth_, que no notó que un tercer guerrero hizo sigilosa aparición entre la abertura que él mismo produjo al cercenar en dos la esfera incandescente. Su capacidad de reacción no fue suficiente para protegerse del poderoso embate que el recién aparecido estaba a punto de asestarle.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Esto está a punto de terminar! Por ahora solo les puedo adelantar que la próxima entrega se titula: **CAPÍTULO 43: ¡HASTA SIEMPRE, GUERRERO INDOMABLE!: EL SACRIFICIO DEL SANTO LEGENDARIO**

Antes de despedirme, quisiera compartir todas las fichas de los personajes originales que tenía pendiente por publicar:

* * *

_**FICHAS DE PERSONAJES ORIGINALES — CABALLEROS DE BRONCE**_

**Constelación de LOBO: **_Raistlin_

**Edad:** 18 años.

**Altura:** 1,71 cm.

**Peso:** 65 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 19 de abril.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** B.

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Tíbet (Lemuria).

**Apariencia Física:** Piel clara, larga cabellera lacia hasta la altura de la cintura de color verde claro, inexpresivos ojos dorados. Complexión física delgada. Manchas marrones en la frente. Rostro de facciones delicadas contrastado con un semblante serio.

**Perfil Psicológico:** Raistlin es un joven maduro para su edad. Actúa guiado por el pensamiento racional y la lógica, lo cual lo convierte en alguien bastante inteligente, pero a la vez muy frío.

No suele demostrar sus emociones y solo su hermano menor lo ha visto sonreír en poquísimas ocasiones.

Con los años ha mermado su instinto y pasión, para reemplazarlos con un accionar motivado solo por sus meticulosamente calculados planes.

* * *

**Constelación de OSO:** _Caramon_

**Edad: **16 años.

**Altura:** 1,95 cm.

**Peso:** 94 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 20 de mayo.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** O.

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Tíbet (Lemuria).

**Apariencia Física:** Piel clara, melena larga atada en una cola de caballo de color verde claro, ojos dorados. Complexión física fornida. Manchas marrones en la frente. Rostro de facciones fuertes contrastado con un semblante sonriente y decidido.

**Perfil Psicológico:** Contrario a su hermano menor, Caramon muestra un carácter vehemente y en su mayoría instintivo.

Cuando emprende una tarea la ejecuta guiado únicamente por sus ideales, los cuales están inspirados en los principios de la justicia y el bienestar de sus semejantes.

Es amable y siempre vela por el bienestar de su hermano, por quien estaría dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo.

Una de sus peculiares características es su incontrolable apetito. En poco tiempo es capaz de devorar la ración de alimentos de diez hombres…

* * *

**Constelación de CASIOPEA:** _Alalá_

**Edad:** 26 años.

**Altura:** 1,72 cm.

**Peso:** 60 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 19 de julio.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** O.

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Atenas, Grecia.

**Apariencia Física:** Cabellos vino tinto, ojos rojos medio/oscuro, tez clara. Su cuerpo es delgado aunque mantiene buena forma debido al ejercicio que realiza. Sus ojos son algo que ella resalta, pues cree que son la ventana a su alma, es por esto que es una parte que siempre cuida, marcando sus pestañas y delineando el párpado inferior.

**Perfil Psicológico:** Persona tranquila, a veces tímida. Ayuda a los demás en cuanto puede, sensible, cariñosa. Muy maternal.

Cuando se enoja, es quizá mejor dejarla sola, pues se pone a la defensiva y es algo ruda. Algunas veces exagera la tristeza que siente, y lo peor, es que la esfuma en un segundo también.

Muy fiel a su pareja. Es más del hogar y casi no le gusta salir. Cuando sale, depende de con quién esté para que se alegre, casi no gusta tratar con desconocidos debido a su timidez, pero en cuanto conoce mejor a la otra persona, su confianza es más alta y se nota lo buena amiga que es, incluso su timidez desaparece.

* * *

**Constelación de DELFÍN:** _Valeria_

**Edad:** 17 años.

**Altura:** 1,65 cm.

**Peso:** 56 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 29 de febrero.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** AB.

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Ensenada, México.

**Apariencia Física**: Su rostro es desconocido por todos porque siempre se la vio portando su máscara. Larga cabellera crespa color lavanda, constitución física frágil.

**Perfil Psicológico**: Años de maltrato emocional por parte de sus compañeras de entrenamiento mermaron bastante la autoestima de esta joven azteca.

Al ser considerada como la más débil entre los ochenta y ocho Santos, Valeria adoptó esa debilidad como una de las principales características de su personalidad, auto convenciéndose de la falsa premisa de que no era digna de servir a Atenea como una de sus Amazonas.

Debido a todo esto, ella no sabe que posee un gran poder oculto que no puede manifestar, precisamente por los pensamientos negativos que tiene sobre sí misma…

* * *

_**FICHA DE PERSONAJE ORIGINAL — CABALLEROS DE PLATA**_

**Constelación de CRUZ DEL SUR:** _Eremes_

**Edad:** 23 años.

**Altura:** 1,85 cm.

**Peso:** 82 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 11 de julio.

**Grupo Sanguíneo: **AB.

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Eindhoven, Holanda.

**Apariencia Física:** Piel pálida casi blanca, cabello corto de tonalidad roja tendiente al negro, ojos grises oscuro. Rostro de facciones suaves pero de expresión neutra.

**Perfil Psicológico:** Es uno de los más misteriosos e indescifrables Santos de Atenea. Su origen es casi desconocido, ya que se dice que antes de ganarse el derecho de ser un Caballero, fue un soldado raso del Santuario que logró despertar su cosmos por azares del destino.

Rumores cuentan que Eremes fue culpado de traición por utilizar su armadura de plata para fines personales, así que huyó del Santuario con su cloth y abandonó la idea de servir a Atenea.

Nada se sabe sobre él en la actualidad, y los pocos que lo conocían tampoco pueden dar razón sobre sus verdaderas intenciones…

* * *

_**FICHA DE PERSONAJE ORIGINAL — CABALLEROS DE ORO #4**_

**Constelación de CAPRICORNIO:** _Eleison_

**Edad:** 24 años.

**Altura:** 1,82 cm.

**Peso:** 68 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 31 de diciembre.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** B.

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** República Checa.

**Apariencia Física:** Piel clara, cabello corto rubio, ojos azules. Complexión física normal. Semblante de facciones suaves y atractivas.

**Perfil Psicológico:** El joven Eleison se caracteriza por su amabilidad y trato cortés con las personas. De gran léxico, carisma y elocuencia, el Santo de Capricornio es conocido por sus habilidades de comunicación y relacionamiento con las personas. Por tal razón, se ha ganado la confianza de la mayoría de sus colegas Dorados y de la diosa Atenea.

Eleison es un hombre sensible, tranquilo y humilde. Siempre se lo puede ver mostrando una cordial sonrisa, aún en las situaciones más difíciles. Sería raro verlo con un semblante diferente. Aunque sienta ira o tristeza, siempre mantiene esa sutil sonrisa en su rostro.

Es un hombre que inspira gran confianza con solo mirarlo, por tal razón consigue devolverle la paz a quien necesita su consejo, ya que muchos recurren a él al ser una persona muy abierta a los demás.

Ama profundamente a su hermana menor, al ser ella su única familia. Lo único que podría cambiar su personalidad usualmente calmada, sería que algo malo le ocurriese a Kyrie.

* * *

_**FICHAS DE PERSONAJES ORIGINALES — DIOSES DE LA ALIANZA SUPREMA**_

_Viracocha._

**Denominación:** _Supremo dios inca._

**Altura:** 2,35 cm.

**Peso:** 138 kg.

**País de Origen:** Perú.

**Territorio bajo su protección:** América del Sur.

**Elemento/ Naturaleza:** Tierra.

**Color Característico:** Marrón (Café).

**Apariencia Física:** Piel cobriza, frondosa melena desordenada de color verde oscuro hasta más abajo de la cintura, ojos negros. Complexión física fuerte y musculosa. Semblante tranquilo y amable.

**Perfil Psicológico:** A pesar de su apariencia intimidante por su gran tamaño y musculatura; Viracocha posee un carácter sereno y bondadoso. Sin embargo, puede ser bastante severo cuando lo provocan.

Este dios supremo ama profundamente la vida natural, al igual que a su ancestral pueblo sudamericano. Por tal razón siente una gran nostalgia por la época dorada en la que sus antepasados vivieron bajo los principios de respeto y cuidado de su entorno.

Posee habilidades prodigiosas como todo dios, pero una de la que más se destaca es la de diseñar y forjar armaduras para los dioses.

**Técnicas Convencionales: **

—'CATACLISMO ANCESTRAL',

—'TERREMOTO EN KAY PACHA',

**Técnica Magna: **

—'LA RETRIBUCIÓN DE INTI Y MAMA QUILLA'.

* * *

_Mielikki._

**Denominación:** _Diosa finlandesa de la caza y el bosque._

**Altura:** 1,75 cm.

**Peso:** 68 kg.

**País de Origen:** Finlandia.

**Territorio bajo su protección:** Europa del Este.

**Elemento/ Naturaleza:** Metal – Animales.

**Color Característico:** Plateado.

**Apariencia Física:** Piel nacarada, larga y ondulada cabellera rubia, hermosos ojos color turquesa. Complexión física delicada. Semblante suave y atractivo, pero a la vez severo.

**Perfil Psicológico:** La deidad escandinava muestra siempre fortaleza de carácter, la cual se demuestra en la firmeza de sus palabras.

A pesar de lucir físicamente como una delicada dama, Mielikki es capaz de demostrar gran ímpetu cuando batalla ferozmente por defender sus ideales. Aunque no tiene intenciones malvadas, si es capaz de infringir terribles castigos cuando se la provoca.

Protege con todo su ser a los animales del bosque, ya que los considera como criaturas hermosas y vulnerables a los caprichos de los humanos. Por tal razón ha bendecido a todos los seres vivientes de su territorio con su cosmos divino.

Posee un poco conocido lado maternal. Solo con sus hijos Tuulikki y Nyyrikki se ha mostrado protectora y amable.

**Técnicas Convencionales: **

—'METAMORFOSIS DEFINITIVA',

—'LAS MIL FLECHAS DEL REY TAPIO',

**Técnica Magna: **

—'EL ÚLTIMO SACRIFICIO DE VÄINÄMÖINEN'.

* * *

_Ra._

**Denominación:** _Supremo dios egipcio del sol._

**Altura:** 1,84 cm.

**Peso:** 82 kg.

**País de Origen:** Egipto.

**Territorio bajo su protección:** África.

**Elemento/ Naturaleza:** Fuego.

**Color Característico:** Rojo.

**Apariencia Física:** Piel canela, corta cabellera roja estilizada en puntas hacia arriba que tiende a incendiarse cuando el dios se enoja, furiosos ojos color anaranjado. Complexión física esbelta. Semblante arrogante. Tatuajes en los contornos de los ojos.

**Perfil Psicológico:** Este dios es extremadamente arrogante y autoritario. No le importa pasar por encima de nadie con tal de cumplir sus objetivos.

Su denominación de dios supremo y su gran poder son sus razones para hacer alarde de su supremacía sobre otros dioses y sobre los humanos, a quienes desprecia y considera como seres que no merecen existir en el planeta Tierra. Para él los sentimientos no valen nada.

Es burlón y en ocasiones sarcástico. No respeta a nada ni a nadie, ya que para él no existe cosa alguna que sea digna de su atención.

Es bastante irascible y su furia se provoca con relativa facilidad. Hecho que representa una seria desventaja para cualquiera que ose enfrentarlo, ya que Ra no conoce límites cuando se deja invadir por la ira.

**Técnicas Convencionales: **

—'URÆUS DE LA CORONA SOLAR',

—?

**Técnica Magna: **

—?

* * *

_**FICHAS DE PERSONAJES ORIGINALES — GUARDIANES DE LOS DIOSES**_

_Horus, dios celestial de la civilización egipcia (Guardián de Hieracómpolis)._

**Nombre Humano:** Menouthis.

**Dios Protector:** Ra, supremo egipcio del sol.

**Edad:** 27 años.

**Altura:** 1,90 cm.

**Peso:** 79 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 27 de febrero.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** B.

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Alejandría, Egipto.

**Apariencia Física Humana:** Piel trigueña, larga melena lacia de color castaño oscuro, ojos grises. Complexión física fornida. Semblante severo y desdeñoso.

**Apariencia Física Divina**: Su cabeza sufre una severa metamorfosis: toma los rasgos animalescos de un orgulloso halcón. En el contorno de sus ojos se pueden ver, además, asimétricos tatuajes que los delinean; los cuales hacen relucir su origen divino y su relación con Ra.

**Perfil Psicológico: **De personalidad terca y arrogante, Menouthis se sintió en la cumbre del mundo al ser elegido como el humano que reencarnaría a la deidad egipcia conocida como Horus.

La paciencia no es una de sus cualidades y tiende a enojarse con facilidad, lo cual provoca que la devastación reine a su alrededor.

Suele ser severo y no entiende razones cuando una idea se enraíza en su mente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la mala actitud y el sentimiento de superioridad que predominan en su carácter; este hombre podría ablandar su corazón ante circunstancias especiales.

**Técnicas: **

—'Castigo Imperial en Hieracómpolis',

—'Incineración de Alma'.

* * *

_Anubis, dios egipcio de los muertos (Guardián de la Duat)._

**Nombre Humano:** Khalid.

**Dios Protector:** Ra, supremo egipcio del sol.

**Edad:** 25 años.

**Altura:** 1,72 cm.

**Peso:** 64 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 20 de marzo.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** B.

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** El Cairo, Egipto.

**Apariencia Física Humana:** Piel trigueña, larga cabellera negra ondulada, ojos color miel. Complexión física normal. Facciones suaves y delicadas. El avatar humano de Anubis luce la clásica apariencia de un faraón egipcio.

**Apariencia Física Divina:** Su cabeza se transforma en la de un imponente chachal negro de salvajes ojos rojos. Las marcas del símbolo de Ra se encuentran tatuadas en el contorno de sus ojos, al igual que en sus dos compañeros.

**Perfil Psicológico:** El cinismo y la actitud burlona predominan en este curioso personaje, a quien le gusta provocar a sus rivales con sus malintencionadas palabras.

A pesar de que Anubis originalmente es un ser neutral que ayuda a las almas a llegar en paz al inframundo, su reencarnación en la época actual posee un fuerte deseo de maldad y ansias por regocijarse con la muerte de los más débiles.

Manipulador y perverso al extremo, el avatar del dios egipcio de los muertos goza al sentir que tiene a sus víctimas en la palma de su mano.

**Técnicas: **

—'Ejecución Suprema en la Duat',

—'Cremación Oscura'.

* * *

_Isis, diosa egipcia de la fertilidad y la naturaleza (Guardiana del Nilo Ancestral)._

**Nombre Humano:** Femi

**Dios Protector:** Ra, supremo egipcio del sol.

**Edad:** 22 años.

**Altura:** 1,69 cm.

**Peso:** 59 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 6 de abril.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** AB.

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Nubia, Egipto.

**Apariencia Física Humana:** Piel trigueña, lacia cabellera negra hasta la altura de los hombros, brillantes ojos verdes. Complexión física esbelta. Semblante serio y en pocas ocasiones suave.

**Apariencia Física Divina:** Sus pupilas verdes mutan a una apariencia felina y sendas alas de plumaje verde y rojo nacen dolorosamente bajo sus brazos. La dama egipcia también tiene tatuados los contornos de los ojos con la simbología de su superior Ra.

**Perfil Psicológico:** La mujer humana que fue escogida para reencarnar a Isis posee una personalidad tranquila y bienintencionada.

En ocasiones es difícil interpretar lo que siente, ya que sabe ocultar bien lo que pasa por su cabeza y corazón.

La mayoría del tiempo muestra una actitud seria y hasta fría, pero aquello no es reflejo de su verdadero ser. En realidad Femi es una mujer tierna que ama a la vida en todas sus formas y no soporta la maldad y el odio.

**Técnicas:**

—'Purificación Sagrada en el Nilo',

—'El Sello Eterno de Neftis'.

* * *

**Representante de KUNTUR (Cóndor):** _Wayra (Guardián del Páramo de Hanan Pacha)._

**Dios Protector:** Viracocha, supremo inca.

**Edad:** 30 años.

**Altura:** 1,93 cm.

**Peso:** 87 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 2 de enero.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** O.

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Popayán, Colombia.

**Apariencia Física:** Piel trigueña, desordenada cabellera negra hasta los hombros, ojos castaños. Complexión física fornida. Facciones toscas y severas.

**Perfil Psicológico:** El Guardián de Cóndor se muestra siempre fiel a sus ideales. Su lealtad nace de la devoción que le tiene a su señor Viracocha, a quien considera como su modelo de vida y como la representación encarnada de la máxima bondad que debe poseer un ser divino.

Casi siempre se muestra severo y terco, ya que considera que esa es la actitud que debe poseer un Guardián del dios inca que admira tanto.

Es capaz de dar su vida con tal de cumplir con su deber como guerrero inca.

**Técnicas:**

—'Aleteo del Cóndor de los Andes',

—'Nasqa Intiwatana'*.

_*'Equinoccio en las Líneas de Nazca'._

* * *

**Representante de Q'INTI (Colibrí):** _Cavillaca (Guardiana de la Selva de Eldorado)._

**Dios Protector:** Viracocha, supremo inca.

**Edad:** 21 años.

**Altura:** 1,79 cm.

**Peso:** 70 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 10 de mayo.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** A.

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Amazonía Shuar, Perú.

**Apariencia Física:** Piel canela, ensortijada y larga cabellera blanca, ojos color lila. Complexión física normal. Facciones delicadas, pero contrastadas con un serio semblante.

**Perfil Psicológico:** La mujer que viste la armadura de Colibrí muestra un espíritu aguerrido y agresivo ante quien considera como enemigo.

Es bastante esquiva y huraña, ya que no le agrada mucho la gente. Prefiere la compañía de los animales y de la frondosa naturaleza que adorna el territorio que protege.

Al igual que su compañero Wayra, ella también posee un fuerte sentimiento de admiración y lealtad hacia Viracocha, debido al amor por la vida natural que el dios inca manifiesta.

**Técnicas:**

—'Caleidoscopio Primaveral',

—'Dolor Eterno',

—'Néctar de las Flores de Hanan Pacha',

_—'Shuar Tzantza'._

* * *

_**FICHA DE PERSONAJE ORIGINAL — OTROS**_

**Nombre:** _Lindsey _

**Edad:** 8 años.

**Altura:** 1,26 cm.

**Peso:** 24 kg.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 15 de septiembre.

**Grupo Sanguíneo:** B.

**Lugar de Nacimiento:** Mississippi, Estados Unidos.

**Apariencia Física**: Piel clara, vivaces ojos verdes y lisa cabellera rubia. Semblante siempre sonriente.

**Perfil Psicológico:** De carácter juguetón y amable, la pequeña Lindsey no pierde la oportunidad para demostrar lo alegre que resulta ser. Le gusta hacer amigos nuevos y los aprecia con todo su corazón.

Jamás pierde sus esperanzas a pesar de lo difícil que pueda ser una situación.

Su inocente pensamiento casi siempre se encuentra abstraído en su amplia imaginación. Casi siempre se la puede ver dibujando algo con sus crayones, o intentando aprender a tocar algún instrumento musical por sí misma.

Como a todo niño de su edad, le gustan los juguetes llamativos y coloridos. Hecho que demuestra al tener siempre en sus manos la pelotita que le obsequiaron sus padres.

* * *

_Por último solo gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura. Cualquier novedad la comunicaré por la página oficial en face._

_Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_


	43. ATÓN:LA FURIA INCANDESCENTE DEL DIOS SOL

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores._

_Llegamos a fin de mes y aquí me tienen para actualizar la historia nuevamente._

_Les cuento que el día de hoy tendré el gusto de compartir **dos capítulos seguidos**, ya que el desenlace de esta batalla me quedó un tanto (bastante) extenso._

_Como en cada ocasión, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que disfrutan leyendo este fic y a quienes me apoyan con sus reviews. Gracias lobunaluna, Nathy, Hikaru Kino88 y Blue Forever por sus reviews._

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 43: ATÓN: LA FURIA INCANDESCENTE DEL DIOS SOL**

* * *

==Estados Unidos==

—¡'Colmillo Relámpago'! —rugió el recién aparecido en milésimas de segundo, dirigiendo su puño extendido hacia el desprevenido dios en _Armadura Suprema._

El ken conocido como 'Colmillo Relámpago' generalmente impacta en tierra y libera una multitud indefinida de rayos que destruyen al rival según la voluntad del ejecutor; pero en esa ocasión el Santo Blanco se las arregló para variarlo y concentrar toda su fuerza en un solo ataque fulminante.

Estratégicamente, la técnica del antaño Leo fue desplegada hacia la extremidad superior izquierda de su objetivo.

—¡¿Quién rayos eres?! —inquirió rabioso el atacado, protegiéndose por instinto del impacto con el dorso del antebrazo—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir así mi juicio divino?!

—Mi nombre es Aioria de Leo —se presentó el aludido con un tono altanero—, y que no se te vaya a olvidar…

Los estragos del embate no se hicieron esperar, y la katar llamada _Seth_ fue despedazada ante la mirada atónita de su portador.

Ikki y Evan, quienes permanecían de rodillas tras el esfuerzo de ejecutar sus técnicas combinadas, observaron con incredulidad a su nuevo aliado, el cual se había plantado con un porte solemne ante el dios africano. Aunque su armadura blanca casi destruida y sus incontables heridas le daban una apariencia lastimera, fueron su férrea voluntad y valentía las que lo impulsaron a seguir en la lucha a pesar de su estado crítico.

—¡Una marioneta! ¡Una simple marioneta de Morrigan destruyó el espíritu del cruel dios _Seth_! —rugió Ra, avivando con su ira las llamas que recubrían sus cabellos y cejas—. ¡No eres más que un simple sirviente de nosotros los dioses de la _Alianza Suprema_, y aun así te has atrevido a levantarle la mano a quienes te dieron el privilegio de ver el mundo de los vivos nuevamente!

—Te equivocas… No soy una marioneta. ¡Soy un ser humano…!

Dicho esto, el antecesor de oro de la quinta constelación del zodiaco se desplomó sobre una de sus rodillas. Su existencia física había llegado a sus límites.

—¡Aioria! —gritó alarmado el Caballero Dorado, al ver que quien portara su armadura en el pasado, se encontraba indefenso y a la vez tan cerca de su peligroso adversario.

Con una rápida maniobra, Ikki y Evan lograron retirar al legendario Leo de la trayectoria de un furioso golpe que le arrojó instintivamente el egipcio. La pareja se había colocado uno a cada costado del Santo Blanco, acomodándole los brazos en las espaldas de ambos.

Mientras Ra seguía sumido en la impresión de ver su poderosa arma destruida a sus pies, sus tres contendientes aprovecharon el momento para alejársele a una distancia prudente.

—Gracias, amigos —pronunció en un suspiro el agotado guerrero en cloth alba—. Casi no puedo moverme…

—Señor Aioria —lo llamó con gran respeto el joven de bronce desde su izquierda, sin retirarle la mirada al inmóvil dios—. Ahora que tres generaciones de guerreros de Atenea se han reunido, seremos capaces de obtener la victoria.

—Así que tú eres el actual Santo del Fénix… —manifestó el castaño, sonriendo con orgullo—. Desde siempre he sido capaz de conocer a las personas de un solo vistazo y, al observar tus ojos, puedo sentir la gran fuerza y valor que posees —dicho esto, se giró a su derecha para observar a su sucesor de oro—. Se ve que entrenaste a un digno sucesor de tu armadura de bronce, Ikki.

El aludido cerró los ojos en un gesto de extrema seriedad y con su característico hablar austero, respondió:

—Evan es bastante maleducado como para no presentarse ante un Santo legendario de tu nivel, así que está claro que no aprendió esos modales de mi parte. Tengo el placer de decir que no perdí mi valioso tiempo entrenándolo —por un instante Ikki se detuvo, e intentó ocultar el orgullo que sintió por el muchacho estadounidense al pronunciar su siguiente frase—: Él desarrolló su cosmos sin ayuda de nadie y obtuvo un gran poder por sí mismo… Poco a poco me está demostrando que ya no es un 'novato y que es digno de portar la armadura del Fénix.

El Caballero de Bronce no dijo una palabra y, con la misma reserva que mostrara su antecesor, acogió para sus adentros los elogios disfrazados de reproches. Ninguno de los dos superiores notó la ligera sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del más joven.

—Cada día me sorprende más esta generación de guerreros —intervino satisfecho el otrora _León Dorado_—. Me alegra saber que tengo dos compañeros que…

—¡Malditos sean, humanos despreciables!

Al fin el dios supremo salió de su letargo, reaccionando con un potente y feroz bramido, el cual logró estremecer a los tres Santos que lo escucharon.

—¡No se conformaron solo con destruir las armas que Mielikki fabricó para mí, sino también debían mancillar la perfección de la defensa que me otorgaba mi _Armadura Suprema_! —con total y desmedido descontrol, el africano extendió su guantelete izquierdo para que el trío humano lo mirase—. ¡Pensaba conservar intactos estos ropajes sagrados como trofeo y símbolo de la supremacía de los dioses sobre los humanos, pero ustedes, miserables, han pecado una vez más contra nosotros!

En efecto, pese a las predicciones de Viracocha, quien forjara esa magnífica armadura de metales escarlata en las entrañas de la Tierra; las supuestamente indestructibles placas protectoras del brazo izquierdo de Ra también fueron dañadas con el ken de Aioria.

—¡Jamás se los perdonaré! ¡Le acaban de faltar el respeto a tres dioses de la _Alianza Suprema_! —clamó con infinito desprecio—. ¡Y ahora, su atrevimiento ha provocado que decida adelantar la purificación de este país! ¡No solo ustedes tres perecerán en este lugar, sino también todos los humanos que habitan los Estados Unidos!

La irritada deidad solar materializó en sus manos la única pieza de su armadura que no estaba portando desde un principio: el casco. Tras colocárselo con premura, su cabeza entera fue consumida por el mismo fuego que hace poco cubría solo su cabellera roja.

En medio de la llamarada ascendente en la que se convirtió su testa entera, solo sus fulgentes ojos anaranjados eran reconocibles como facciones de apariencia humana. Ra estaba a punto de alcanzar el nivel de poder de un dios supremo…

—Debemos detenerlo ahora mismo —manifestó un Aioria más recuperado a causa del sobresalto, tras plantarse en el centro de sus dos sucesores de generación—. Como habrán notado, la extrema ira que siente este sujeto no solo alimenta el fuego de su cosmos, sino que también está autodestruyendo su cuerpo…

—Tienes razón —lo secundó Ikki de Leo, rezumando el sudor que empapaba su frente—. Mientras su existencia física se consume, su espíritu divino crece de manera desmedida. Llegará el punto en el que la expansión de la temperatura que produce, acabe con toda la vida en este país…

Tal manifestación descontrolada de cosmos quemante logró dispersar por completo la cúpula de fuego que cubría el escenario del combate, la cual, aparte de servir como fuente y conservación del inmenso calor que emanaba el dios, también tenía la función no programada de mantener los estragos de la lucha dentro de ella. Por lo tanto, al desaparecer el gigantesco fuego circular, la ciudad y el país norteamericano entero quedaron a expensas de lo que vendría a continuación…

—¡Todavía conservo el control como sobre mis acciones, mortales! —expresó el de armadura alada, intentando mantener la compostura que había demostrado perder—. ¡De no ser así, no podría castigar a los de su especie con una de mis técnicas divinas!

Los tres guerreros que lo enfrentaban, se alteraron sobremanera al escuchar aquella implacable sentencia; y más aún al ver que quien la profirió, levantó amenazante su brazo para apuntar hacia el sol adornado por el ya despejado cielo rojo.

—¡Qué ironía! ¡Será precisamente la estrella que permitió que la vida florezca en este planeta, la que se encargará de aniquilar a todas las personas de este país!

* * *

Mientras Menouthis corría raudo entre el caos de la ciudad, la pequeña que traía en hombros se giró por un momento para ver el instante justo en el que desaparecía la cúpula de fuego que le gustaba tanto. Acto seguido, su atención se concentró nuevamente en su protector, al notar que éste se detuvo intempestivamente.

—Hemos llegado, Lindsey —le comunicó jadeando y recostándola con suavidad sobre una de las pocas porciones verdes de pasto del lugar—. Debo encontrar un objeto muy importante, así que no te vayas a mover de aquí. Estaré vigilándote a todo momento. No te preocupes.

—Confío en usted, señor Menouthis —manifestó la niña, asintiendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mientras el egipcio hurgaba ansioso entre la hierba quemada, ella todavía se seguía preguntando el porqué de su regreso al parque en el que vio por primera y única vez a Evan. Dejando a un lado esos pensamientos, su deseo fue reincorporarse y ayudar en la búsqueda, pero no logró moverse porque la luxación en su pie aún le dolía.

Tras una exhaustiva inspección, el lastimado hombre pudo localizar los restos de su armadura en el lugar en el que Ikki lo había derrotado hace unas horas. Revolviendo las destrozadas placas de metal cobrizo, logró encontrar el objeto específico que buscaba: una joya amarillenta de citrino en forma de escarabajo, la cual adornó hace poco el peto de la armadura del dios Horus.

Acercándose a la chiquilla, Menouthis le mostró con disimulada emoción la valiosa gema.

—Mira esto, Lindsey. Estos escarabajos son la clave de nuestra salvación.

—¡Qué lindo bichito! —reaccionó ella, maravillada al ver la brillante reliquia color ámbar—. ¿Pero en serio podremos salvar a la ciudad con un objeto tan pequeñito?

—Por supuesto. Esta invaluable joya será un regalo especial para el superhéroe que dibujaste. Se trata de un instrumento necesario para su victoria sobre los villanos que invaden esta ciudad.

Al escuchar tales afirmaciones, los ojos verdes de la pequeña se abrieron como platos a causa de una extrema emoción. Como si el objeto le perteneciera, por un momento tuvo el impulso de correr con éste en manos para confiárselo al joven que le gustaba.

—¡Vamos, señor Menouthis! ¡Entreguemos el escarabajito al chico guapo!

—Tranquilízate, pequeña. Tardaríamos mucho y sería bastante peligroso para ti acercarnos al lugar en el que tu héroe se encuentra, así que haré algo para que le llegue nuestro obsequio.

Confundida, la jovencita observó a la reencarnación de Horus cerrar su puño sobre la gema para luego acercarla a su pecho. Ella decidió no distraerlo con sus dudas al verlo tan serio y en un profundo trance que duró varios minutos.

Cuando despertó y abrió los ojos, Menouthis arrojó el escarabajo amarillento a pocos metros sobre su cabeza.

Pensando que la joya se quebraría al caer, Lindsey ignoró el dolor de su esguince e intentó arrojarse para agarrarla en medio de su trayectoria, pero grande fue su asombro cuando vio que el objeto se mantenía en el aire, levitando sobre quien lo aventó.

—¡El señor Menouthis es mago! —exclamó la chiquilla, diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió al ser testigo de aquel inédito fenómeno.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el escarabajo fue envuelto por un ligero halo de llamas blancas.

—No soy un mago, ni un brujo, ni nada que se le parezca —explicó el hombre de larga cabellera castaña, sonriendo ligeramente—. Lo que estás presenciando ahora, es el poder del cosmos.

Con una gesticulación de su dueño original, la joya se dirigió flotando hacia el lugar del enfrentamiento ardiente. El egipcio la observó retirarse de la escena y, con gran seriedad, puso todas sus esperanzas en ella.

—«Pensaba utilizar esos residuos de cosmos para acercarme a Ra y rogarle para que me regrese mi poder —elucubró muy serio, viendo la joya alejarse entre lo alto de los árboles incendiados—, pero será mejor que lo último que restaba de mi energía divina sirva para fines altruistas… Vaya… si tan solo Femi y Khalid hubiesen tenido conocimiento sobre el verdadero poder de estas gemas, quizás entre los tres hubiésemos derrotado a Ra antes de que todo esto ocurriera, pero mi ciega lealtad me obligó a ocultarles la verdad».

—No entiendo eso del 'cosmos', señor —lo interrumpió su pequeña interlocutora con su característico entusiasmo—, pero si puede hacer que los bichitos que brillan bonito vuelen por los cielos, ¡yo también quiero aprender a utilizar el 'cosmos'!

Lo inocente de esas animadas palabras provocó que Menouthis riera a toda voz por primera ocasión en toda su vida.

Sin duda la muchachita se alegró al ver que ese hombre, quien se había mostrado siempre serio y mal encarado; olvidó por un momento su actitud habitual y se dejó llevar por una sincera y sonora risa, la cual emergió de lo más profundo de su alma.

—¡No se burle de mí o volveré a llamarlo señor Monitos! —bromeó la niñita rubia con fingida indignación—. Mejor explíqueme sobre la magia del cosmos, ¿sí?

—Pues, si me llamas Monitos, yo empezaré a decirte 'enana' nuevamente —replicó el aludido entre carcajadas—. Escúchame con atención, Lindsey. El cosmos es…

En medio del complejo discurso del adulto, la infante se rindió ante su cansancio y, abrazándolo por el cuello, durmió tranquila al sentirse reconfortada por la calidez que él transmitía.

Mientras se alejaba de la ciudad con premura, quien en algún punto de su existencia fue la reencarnación de un dios egipcio, apenas se percató de que la criatura dormía plácidamente, así que, para no despertarla, se despidió en silencio de los guerreros protectores de la Tierra:

—«Ikki de Leo… Evan de Fénix… sabrán qué hacer con las joyas sagradas cuando lleguen a ustedes. Considérenlas como un gesto de disculpas de mi parte… Yo sé que nada de lo que haga podría reparar todas las fechorías que cometí cuando fui un dios, pero espero que mi primer acto de renovada justicia les sirva para obtener la victoria… no por mí, sino por la niña que ablandó mi corazón…»

Menouthis ya no necesitaría de su poder divino para emprender su segundo acto de justicia, ya que, a partir de ese momento, cuidar de Lindsey se convertiría en su nuevo objetivo de vida y, además, en su redención.

* * *

—Ahora los entiendo —profirió Ra en un hilo de voz, mientras se esforzaba por articular correctamente sus palabras—. Creía que la idea de los otros dioses de la _Alianza_ de acabar con los humanos, era demasiado extrema pero… si no los detenemos ahora, podrían atreverse a exterminar a todas las deidades que existen. Por fortuna, la nueva especie dominante no será altanera, ya que Nü Wa los diseñará para que existan como seres pacíficos y manipulables…

El supremo egipcio extendió ambos brazos hacia el cielo a manera de plegaria, mientras la llamarada que consumía su cabeza se acrecentaba por la extrema ira que a ratos le hacía perder el control.

—¡Padre, concédeme tu fuerza para convertir en cenizas a todos los parásitos que corrompen estas tierras! —le rogó al sol, elevando su poder a niveles jamás antes vistos en el planeta—. ¡Que sea tu fuego el que purifique al _Nuevo Egipto_! ¡'LA SUPREMACÍA FULGENTE DE ATÓN'!

Evocado el nombre del segundo ken de Ra, el sol visto en el cielo matutino cambió su tonalidad amarilla a una roja intensa. Todas las personas en el hemisferio occidental fueron testigos de tan perturbador y apocalíptico fenómeno.

La técnica divina consistía en aprovechar los quince millones de grados centígrados de temperatura que posee el centro del sol, para crear un masivo rayo termonuclear de indescriptibles proporciones.

Aquella inconmensurable masa ígnea viajó en segundos a través del espacio exterior y, tras pasar de largo a los dos primeros planetas del sistema solar, se dirigió sin piedad hacia la Tierra.

Para los tres guerreros que esperaban los resultados de tan brutal ken, éste fue presenciado como una gigantesca columna de energía al rojo vivo, la cual, tras romper la atmósfera terrestre y apartar las nubes que se le interponían, emergió desde el cielo para estrellarse violentamente a pocos kilómetros del lugar del combate.

El rayo solar de cientos de kilómetros de radio y millones de longitud empezó su letal avance tras una vehemente gesticulación de quien lo produjo. Su lento movimiento que arrasaba sin contemplaciones el terreno, aparte de desintegrar hasta el último átomo de todo lo que llegaba a tocar; también produjo el irracional pánico y desasosiego en todas las personas que lo observaron aterradas desde la distancia.

—¡Detente ahora mismo, Ra! —le exigió Evan en medio de su desesperación—. ¡Tu lucha es contra nosotros tres y no con las personas inocentes de este país!

Tal reacción provocó que una amplia y maquiavélica sonrisa apareciera entre las llamas que reemplazaron la cabeza de la descontrolada deidad. Su demente y ensordecedora risa retumbó en medio de ese infierno.

—¡Sientan lo insignificantes que son… en comparación con mi técnica! ¡Lo que pueden hacer tres humanos… no se compara en nada con la devastación… de la que es capaz un dios supremo!

Con el tronar de los dedos de su ejecutor, la columna solar se ensanchó peligrosamente a fin de cubrir una mayor área de destrucción.

—Demonios… —maldijo un enojado Ikki entre dientes—, si continúa aumentando la amplitud de esa centella que emergió del sol, la vida será erradicada por completo en todo este país…

—Es una técnica magnífica, sin duda —admitió Aioria con un tono de voz absolutamente calmado—, por lo tanto será todo un placer observar el rostro de ese dios fanfarrón cuando detenga su ken con el mío…

Los dos Santos que lo escucharon proferir tan seguras y atrevidas afirmaciones, lo observaron con sorpresa, mientras que el iracundo dios que también oyó la desafiante frase, río burlón en medio de su furia.

—¡Marioneta insolente, no engañarás a nadie con tu ridículo blofeo! ¡Un muerto en vida como tú no sería capaz de superar la fuerza de mi padre Atón, y menos en el estado deprimente en el que te encuentras!

—¡Te equivocas, Ra! —le espetó el hombre en armadura alba, mientras le apuntaba con el dedo en un gesto de apabullante convicción—. ¡Prometo que nosotros tres seremos capaces de dispersar por completo tu voraz técnica!

El africano en _Armadura Suprema _reaccionó entrecerrando con desprecio sus anaranjados ojos, mientras que el rayo solar seguía ampliando lentamente su rango de destrucción.

—Entonces los desafío a hacerlo —dijo al fin el dios solar, recuperando su característica actitud pretenciosa, al olvidar por un pequeño instante su ira—. ¡Adelante! ¡Superen los millones de grados de temperatura del núcleo del sol!

Con el antaño Leo posicionado en el centro de una formación estratégica, los representantes de tres generaciones de guerreros de Atenea se reunieron hombro con hombro y encararon a su adversario, quien cruzándose de brazos, esperaba atento las acciones del trío humano.

—Espero que en serio tengas as bajo la manga, Aioria —le dijo Ikki muy serio, al tiempo que posaba su mano sobre la cuarteada hombrera blanca del aludido—. En lo que sea que intentes, puedes contar conmigo… Te lo debo por lo que hiciste por mí.

—Lo apoyaremos en lo que sea necesario, señor Aioria —añadió Evan imitando la postura solemne de su antecesor—. ¡Defendamos juntos a las personas de mi patria!

—Por favor, bríndenme la totalidad de sus cosmos, amigos —les pidió con afán el Santo Blanco—. ¡Con su ayuda manifestaré el máximo poder de los Doce Caballeros Dorados!

Pese a que Aioria apenas podía mantenerse en pie a causa de los estragos de su reciente combate contra Ikki, logró expandir su cosmoenergía a niveles prodigiosos. Era su nobleza y valor los que lo impulsaban a continuar a tal punto.

Enseguida sus dos sucesores de generación lo imitaron y, tras cerrar los ojos para concentrar sus mentes y espíritus en la tarea, maximizaron sus auras cósmicas hasta superar con creces el poder promedio de un Santo de Oro.

A la velocidad de la luz, un león de relámpagos, un fénix incandescente y un león de fuego se fusionaron para formar una gigantesca aura de energía combinada.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse para el hombre castaño…

—_«No… nuestro momento cumbre no llegó en el Muro de las Lamentaciones en Giudecca. Aunque estoy orgulloso de nuestro esfuerzo de entonces, sabía que nacimos para lograr algo más grande que un sacrificio colectivo…_ —reflexionó él, sonriendo reconfortado al recordar a sus once compañeros de generación—. _Por mi parte, hermano y amigos; siento que todos nosotros hemos regresado a la vida para conseguir nuestro instante de consagración frente a Atenea y la humanidad… No importa si revivieron gracias a Morrigan, estoy seguro de que lograrán liberarse de su maldad y demostrar su verdadera nobleza y valor…»_

Lágrimas fluyeron espontáneamente de sus ojos verdes, contemplando en su mente las figuras fantasmales de los once Santos que protegieron las Doce Casas junto con él en otras épocas:

—_«Mû, Aldebarán, Saga, Máscara Mortal, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, hermano Aioros, Shura, Camus, Afrodita… por favor, permitan que la vida de uno de sus camaradas valga la pena. ¡Les ruego me presten su poder para defender las vidas de millones!»_

—¡Hagas lo que hagas, hazlo de una buena vez, Aioria! —le apresuró Ikki con frenesí con el objetivo de sacarlo de sus cavilaciones.

Dejando su letargo a causa de los gritos de su sucesor. El antaño Caballero de Oro regresó a la realidad.

—El sol del que tanto alardeas, no es más que una estrella en el firmamento, Ra —le dijo Aioria sin titubear al verse envuelto por un poder que acariciaba lo divino—. Por desgracia para ti, en este momento cuento con la fuerza de las decenas de estrellas que forman las constelaciones de mis hermanos… —el castaño hizo una pausa para llenar de aire sus pulmones y pronunciar su apasionado desafío final—: ¡Esta es la máxima técnica de Leo que convierte a los hombres en leyendas! ¡Por Atenea y por la Tierra! ¡'EXCLAMACIÓN DEL ZODIACO'!

Doce técnicas doradas fueron desplegadas en veloz secuencia desde los brazos extendidos del guerrero blanco.

Las auras manifestadas en las figuras de un ágil carnero, un toro salvaje, una pareja de gemelos dioscuros, un inquieto cangrejo, una hermosa virgen alada, un voraz tigre de bengala, un escurridizo escorpión negro, un flamante centauro con arco y flecha en manos, una cabra galopante, una mujer acarreando un cántaro en hombros, un par de vivaces peces, encabezados todos ellos por un furioso león; arremetieron veloces hacia el rayo solar.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, la cosmoenergía acumulada de los doce signos del zodiaco se juntó en una sola esfera dorada de inerrable poder, la cual, al ser reforzada también por los incandescentes cosmos de Ikki y Evan, imprimió más velocidad y capacidad destructiva en su impacto contra la columna de energía carmesí que seguía devastando la ciudad al ampliarse y avanzar.

Aunque era infinitas veces menor en volumen, por segundos la fuerza acumulada de los tres humanos fue capaz de superar a la del dios. Como resultado, el masivo ken de quince millones de grados centígrados fue desviado de la Tierra a causa de la colosal fuerza de empuje que ejerció la combinación de cosmos dorados, los cuales incluso llegaron al punto de desvanecer la 'Supremacía Fulgente de Atón' en las mismas entrañas de su origen.

Tras la abrumadora colisión de técnicas que se anularon entre sí, el Sol y la Tierra regresaron a una relativa calma…

Al ver con cierta incredulidad que lograron su objetivo, el Fénix se emocionó y en un impulso de regocijo intentó abrazar al legendario _León Dorado_ para felicitarlo, mas sus intenciones fueron interpretadas y detenidas en seco por el actual Santo de Leo, quien lo sostuvo de la hombrera y negó muy serio con la cabeza cuando el joven lo encaró confundido.

—Es tarde, Evan —le dijo Ikki con gran amargura, mientras observaba fijamente la inmóvil figura de su antecesor de espaldas a ellos—. Ese obstinado consumió su vida junto con su cosmos cuando desplegó aquella técnica. Lo siento, pero… Aioria ha muerto…

—No… puede ser… —balbuceó atónito el de lacia melena platinada—. Todavía puedo sentir su presencia y…

El Caballero de Bronce enmudeció al ver que el cuerpo del guerrero blanco empezó a desvanecerse en la forma de pequeñas motas de luz.

—_No habrá despedidas emotivas esta vez, eh…_ —musitó el agonizante Aioria con una sonrisa melancólica, girando la cabeza para observar de reojo a sus dos sucesores—. _Ikki, Evan… a ustedes encomiendo la protección de Atenea y de la Tierra. Adiós, amigos…_

Dicho esto directamente en los cosmos de los Santos nombrados, lo poco que quedaba de la existencia física y espiritual del legendario Leo, se iba deshaciendo en gran proporción en medio del aire.

—_«Lo hice bien, ¿cierto, Aioros?..._ —reflexionó—._ El pequeño niño que siempre te admiró, creció, se convirtió en un Santo de Oro siguiendo tu ejemplo y ahora será inmortalizado como una leyenda. ¡Cómo me habría gustado que pudieses verme luchar y que te enorgullezcas de lo fuerte que me he vuelto!, pero… ya es tarde y ha llegado el momento de despedirnos, mi querido hermano mayor…_»

Solo un débil destello de luz dorada quedó del hombre castaño, quien en medio de una paz infinita, estaba listo para dejar este mundo. Solo un pensamiento final detuvo la desaparición de los últimos residuos de su alma:

—«_Esta imagen que me acompaña y me reconforta tanto… ¿Quién es aquella preciosa mujer pelirroja de hermosos ojos azules? ¿Acaso es Marin?… ¡Sí, es Marin!... ¡Me alegra tanto ser el primer hombre en ver su rostro!... Si acaso puedes escucharme, solo quiero pedirte una cosa antes de partir: por favor… no te olvides de mí… y jamás…me alejes de… tu corazón…»_

—¡Aioria! —gritó descontrolado Evan, al sentir extinguirse por completo la existencia de aquel valiente guerrero que murió para salvar las vidas de millones.

En un impulso provocado por la inmensa impotencia y tristeza que sentía, el joven de bronce se desplomó sobre sus rodillas y descargó su frustración con un fuerte golpe en el asfalto solidificado.

—Levántate, Caballero de Fénix —le ordenó implacable Ikki, plantándose enfrente suyo para darle las espaldas—. Ya llorarás la muerte de Aioria cuando todo esto haya terminado. Por ahora nos limitaremos a no permitir que su sacrificio haya sido en vano…

Evan no notó que un par de lágrimas nacieron de los ojos del anterior dueño de su cloth de bronce, quien a pesar de mostrar un semblante de extrema ira, se dolió profundamente por la muerte del hombre que le ayudó a aceptar el vínculo con la constelación de Leo.

—Espabila de una vez, porque el combate está a punto de llegar a su momento más crítico —añadió el guerrero de cabellos azules, apretando los dientes con rabia—. Observa a Ra…

Acogiendo la sugerencia, el más joven fue testigo de una imagen que no sería capaz de olvidar en toda su vida:

El cuerpo físico del dios supremo fue consumido en su totalidad por las mismas llamas que hace poco cubrían su cabeza. La deshonra de ver la fuerza del sol anulada por tres mortales, provocó que su ira se manifieste a su máximo posible.

—¡La humillación! —rugió la descontrolada entidad de fuego, quemando su cosmos infinitamente—. ¡Tres gusanos se han atrevido a superar el poder de un dios supremo y degradarlo al nivel de un ser inferior!...

Tal ensordecedor bramido se complementó perfectamente con la nueva apariencia del dios, cuya armadura suprema cayó inútil en tierra, al no tener un cuerpo físico que vestir.

—A este paso, Ra terminará incendiando no solo mi país, sino toda América con tan solo la expansión de su cosmos —manifestó el Santo estadounidense muy serio, tras reincorporarse y colocarse a un lado del Dorado—. Dejó de ser un dios y se ha convertido en un terrible demonio sediento de venganza…

—No se trata de un demonio —le corrigió enseguida Ikki—. Solo es un sujeto que fue autodestruido por su ira…

En efecto, Ra no tenía reparos en manifestar la máxima expresión de furia jamás antes vista en la Tierra.

El poder fulgente que desataba el descontrolado dios, era simplemente arrollador. Sus gritos de cólera eran solo ahogados por el estampido de llamas, explosiones y rayos incandescentes que expulsaba su espíritu; ataques involuntarios que desintegraban al contacto toda creación humana que llegaban a tocar.

Justamente unas de aquellas violentas emanaciones de fuego se dirigió hacia el Fénix.

—¡Esquívalo, Evan! —le advirtió su antecesor, haciendo lo propio al evadir las que arremetieron contra él.

Sin embargo, la velocidad del más joven solo fue suficiente para que éste reaccione cubriéndose con los guanteletes de su cloth de bronce, los cuales por desgracia no resistieron tal concentración de temperatura y fueron reducidos a cenizas, al igual que el resto del ropaje del Fénix.

—¡No me dejaré intimidar nuevamente! —aseguró sin titubear el atacado, a pesar de estar su cuerpo completamente desprotegido y vulnerable—. ¡Mi armadura tiene la capacidad de auto regenerarse!

Pese a lo aseverado, el legendario ropaje inmortal no fue capaz de resurgir desde sus cenizas, ya que su poder había sido sellado por la involuntaria y salvaje acometida de Ra.

Con incredulidad, el portador actual del ave inmortal observó los inmóviles e inservibles residuos carbonizados a los que fueron reducidas las placas de metal de su cloth.

—¡Se acabaron… los juegos… Santos de Atenea! —rugió la deidad solar, apenas en capacidad de articular sus palabras—. ¡Carbonizaré a… todos los humanos de… este hemisferio! ¡Me han obligado a… utilizar mi técnica magna!

_Continuará…_

* * *

Se viene el capítulo 44 y el final de la batalla en unos minutos! (Muchas gracias por leer!)


	44. EL SACRIFICIO DEL SANTO LEGENDARIO

_Terminamos una etapa más de la historia con este capítulo. _

_Espero que disfruten el emocionante desenlace de esta batalla!_

_Gracias Hikaru Kino88 y Nathy por sus reviews :D_

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 44: ¡HASTA SIEMPRE, GUERRERO INDOMABLE! EL SACRIFICIO DEL SANTO LEGENDARIO**

* * *

El agresivo ser etéreo de apariencia humanoide en el que se convirtió el dios egipcio, alcanzó por puro instinto su máximo nivel de poder. La llamada 'Gran Voluntad' o 'Último Sentido' reforzaron de manera incontenible su quemante aura color rubí.

Los habitantes de México, Canadá y el resto de los Estados Unidos fueron los primeros testigos de los estragos que ocasionó tal liberación de cosmos… Cuando el cielo se tornó repentinamente en un rojo sangre a la vista de toda América, el caos y el pánico se desataron en los habitantes del continente entero.

En el pensamiento de todas las personas ajenas a la batalla, el tan anunciado apocalipsis maya continuó con el súbito aumento de temperatura que alteró aún más las condiciones climáticas del hemisferio occidental.

* * *

—Mi… mi cosmos ha superado miles de veces al que… utilicé para ejecutar… mi anterior técnica —sentenció el irracional Ra, apenas pudiendo hablar—. Mi máximo ken producirá… millones de rayos de fuego, uno por cada persona viva… en este continente. Mi candela divina juzgará a… cada humano en América y… lo aniquilará como castigo por sus pecados —la potente risa malintencionada del espíritu del dios retumbó de manera grotesca en la urbe entera. Su ira extrema se entremezcló con un demente frenesí—. Por desgracia para todos ustedes, mi técnica… es extremadamente estricta al juzgar a los mortales… ¡¿Entienden lo que… eso significa?! ¡Por mínimas que… hayan sido las faltas que… cometieron los habitantes de… estas tierras, serán considerados como… seres impuros y nada evitará que… mueran carbonizados!

Tras escuchar la cruel condena, Ikki y Evan encararon con seria determinación a su ya desquiciado rival.

—Pude entenderlo… —dijo el Fénix, llamando la atención del Caballero más experimentado—. La convicción en los ojos del señor Aioria me permitió percibir sus sentimientos finales… Él sabía que llegó al momento cumbre de su vida y por esa razón se sacrificó por nosotros —dando unos pasos al frente, el joven sin armadura se posicionó frente a Leo—. También entiendo el significado de la muerte de Femi, la Guardiana de Isis. Ella deseó que yo viviera, precisamente para que también experimente mi momento de consagración… Al ser el único capaz de detener a Ra, mi propósito de vida es destinar la totalidad de mi fuerza espiritual para lograrlo…

—Sé lo que intentas hacer y te equivocas completamente —le corrigió inexorable el de áurea armadura—. Ninguno de los dos nació para sacrificarse. Estamos en este mundo por nuestra diosa y porque tenemos objetivos más grandes que cumplir por ella y por toda la humanidad. Y tú bien sabes que este momento nuestro propósito es salvar las vidas de todas las personas de América.

—Entiendo, maestro Ikki, pero Isis me aseguró que…

—¡No me interesa lo que esa mujer te haya dicho! —le interrumpió el aludido de un grito—. ¡Te prometí que acabaríamos juntos esta batalla y así será! ¡Encenderemos nuestros cosmos hasta abarcar el suyo y lo detendremos!

Tal regaño enmudeció al menor de los Atenienses, quien al saber que no podría cambiar la testaruda mentalidad de quien sería su tutor en el pasado, simplemente negó con la cabeza en actitud de resignación y, tras esbozar una sonrisa de complicidad, empezó la tarea de avivar su energía cósmica junto con el Caballero de Oro.

Mientras sus rivales se esforzaban al máximo para igualar su nivel de fuerza, Ra se encomendó a un rezo de invocación:

—_Jepri, el crepúsculo del amanecer_, _Hor-Ajti, la magnífica luz del mediodía e Itemu, la extinción del ocaso…_ ¡Los ancestrales tres dioses solares… ejecutarán a toda América! ¡'ANKH DEL JUICIO FINAL'!

* * *

El desasosiego y la ansiedad reinaron también en Centroamérica y el Caribe. No era solamente el cielo rojo lo que intimidaba a sus millones de habitantes… El sol se había tornado del mismo color y, además, aumentó su volumen de manera alarmante, provocando que el calor alcance niveles insoportables.

En Sudamérica, en cambio, predominó el miedo irracional. Incontables desastres naturales fueron causados por las alteraciones meteorológicas. Los glaciales perpetuos de los Andes se derritieron en segundos y causaron crueles inundaciones y pérdidas de vidas.

De entre las pocas personas que todavía mantenían la cordura al presenciar tan perturbadores fenómenos, solo un manojo de ellos parecía intuir la fatalidad de su inminente destino…

* * *

El cadáver de Anubis permanecía hocico arriba en el centro de la plaza en la que se enfrentó contra Evan hace poco. Solo algo perturbó su absoluta quietud…

La joya de escarabajo negro de obsidiana que adornaba el centro del peto de su armadura, brilló con ímpetu y pareció tomar vida propia al arrancarse por sí sola del metal que la aprisionaba, dirigiéndose luego hacia un lugar en específico.

Al mismo tiempo, y no muy lejos del escenario del combate contra Ra, algo resplandeció entre uno de los ríos de magma que creó la furia de la deidad egipcia. Se trataba de la gema de escarabajo turquesa que alguna vez adornó la placa de la cintura de Isis. Esta valiosa reliquia permaneció intacta a pesar del intenso calor que la cubría y sin demora emergió de su prisión de lava para trasladarse no muy lejos de allí…

* * *

Apenas el dios solar pronunció el nombre de su máxima técnica, tres objetos brillantes aparecieron levitando para colocarse entre los dos Santos y su rival.

La gema ámbar que Menouthis envió hacia Evan e Ikki con los últimos residuos de su cosmos divino, hizo reaccionar también a las de sus dos compañeros caídos. Así los tres invaluables objetos se juntaron en su trayectoria hacia la batalla.

—¡Malditos… traidores…! —vociferó el trastornado Ra con una voz más profunda y grotesca, deteniendo la ejecución de su ken magno, al reconocer el trío fulgente de gemas escarabajo—. ¡Aun después de haber desaparecido… mis Guardianes se empeñan en detenerme!

Una revelación, una epifanía fue la que experimentó en segundos Evan de _Bennu_ desde lo más profundo de su alma. Fue el vínculo que mantenía inconscientemente con los dioses egipcios desde milenios atrás, lo que le permitió saber cómo proceder apenas vio los tres instrumentos ancestrales.

—¡Señor Ikki! —lo llamó el joven con suma premura—. ¡Debemos tomar esas joyas! ¡Con ellas podremos sellar el cosmos de Ra! ¡Ahora nos será más fácil combinarlas con su espíritu, ya que el dios no posee una existencia física que lo proteja!

En efecto, el mismo africano había colocado esas reliquias en las tres armaduras divinas. Desde un principio fue precavido y tomó esa medida cautelar para mantener controlados los espíritus de las tres deidades egipcias que luego se convertirían en sus Guardianes. De hecho, lo mismo planeaba hacer con Evan cuando le ofreció un ropaje sagrado…

—¡No se los permitiré, humanos! —manifestó iracundo el ente de fuego, usando la fuerza de su 'Ultimo Sentido' para arrojar todo tipo de ataques ígneos a los dos Santos que intentaban agarrar las gemas con desesperación. La fuerza quemante acumulada que pensaba dispersar con su técnica, le sirvió para este fin.

Por fortuna para la pareja Ateniense, entre ambos lograron alcanzar niveles de poder superiores a los que manifestaron anteriormente, siendo así capaces de contrarrestar la velocidad de los embates con la suya propia y esquivarlos hasta llegar a las tan ansiadas joyas.

—«Este cosmos lo conozco —se dijo a sí mismo el Dorado de Leo en microsegundos, al tener entre sus manos las gemas púrpura de Anubis y turquesa de Isis—. ¡Horus! ¡Ese pajarraco nos está apoyando con los últimos residuos de su cosmos!»

Por su parte, Evan logró alcanzar y tomar el escarabajo amarillento del dios-halcón.

—¡Ahora, señor Ikki! —gritó con frenesí el joven _Bennu_, dándole a entender a su antecesor que debían ingresar las tres piedras preciosas en la existencia etérea de Ra al mismo tiempo.

Lo descontrolado y desordenado del pensamiento y las acciones del supremo dios solar, no le permitió reaccionar al tener a los dos Caballeros de Atenea a pocos centímetros de su llameante ser.

Fénix y Leo extendieron con frenesí los brazos hacia la entidad incandescente y lograron hacer contacto en ésta con los tres objetos clave. En medio de incontenibles alaridos y gritos de dolor, Ra sintió una indescriptible agonía paralizante con tan solo tener cerca las gemas.

Aunque los dos Santos rebosaban de un nivel magnífico de poder que en parte los protegía, su aura cósmica no era suficiente para evitar que sean severamente lastimados por las arremetidas cósmicas que el dios expulsaba a manera de acción de resistencia. Tal cantidad de calor empezaba a desprenderles la piel y, sin embargo, pese a todas estas desventajas que enfrentaron en ese crucial momento, no desistieron en su afán de aprovechar esa única y valiosa oportunidad para obtener la victoria.

—¡Aioria! ¡Continuaremos con tu legado y protegeremos a todas las personas de este continente! —rugió Ikki, con los ojos desbordando un furioso fuego—. ¡Desaparece de una vez, Ra!

Apenas el Caballero de Oro introdujo las dos gemas que portaba en el indefinido cuerpo del adversario, éstas empezaron a absorber su cosmos divino en gran proporción. No obstante, la energía quemante que emitía el africano en goce de la 'Gran Voluntad', simplemente era demasiado inmensa, así que no pasó mucho tiempo para que las alhajas de Isis y Anubis se sobrecargaran y se despedazaran en las mismas manos del Santo.

Al mismo tiempo que su superior, el joven desprovisto de cloth también logró ingresar la piedra de Horus en la existencia espiritual del adversario, pero, aunque este escarabajo también absorbió una gran parte del cosmos enemigo, tampoco logró sellarlo definitivamente.

En un impulso de ira y dolor, Ra alejó violentamente a los dos humanos con una arremetida en llamas más débil de lo usual.

—¡Me han quitado… gran parte de mi poder divino! —manifestó alterado el demente ser de fuego—, ¡pero no me dejaré vencer… así de fácil! —apuntando lo que parecía ser su mano hacía el guerrero de bronce, sonrió ampliamente en un gesto macabro—. _Bennu_… tú me regresarás la fuerza que me… han arrebatado… tomaré tu espíritu y tu cuerpo y… seré tan poderoso como en la Era Mitológica ¡Que el ave inmortal… complemente el _'Ba'_ de mi existencia!

Poseyendo un tercio de su poder original y en una maniobra desesperada, Ra dio un veloz salto a fin de adueñarse de la existencia entera del Santo de Fénix, quien apenas se estaba recuperando de la más reciente agresión.

—¡Esta vez no lograrás tu cometido, maldito infeliz! —aseguró el Caballero de Leo, colocándose en la mortal trayectoria entre el dios y su nuevo protegido—. ¡Te detendré aunque me cueste la vida!

Aunque ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar, Ikki no desistió al intentar proteger valientemente a quien heredó su armadura de bronce.

—¡Apártate, estorbo!

Ante la mirada atónita del de cabellera de plata que apenas pudo reaccionar levantando la cabeza, el actual Leo fue herido mortalmente en el costado diestro de su pecho. La velocidad e impaciencia con la que el dios arremetió para poseer a Evan fue tanta, que logró traspasar sin problemas armadura y cuerpo del Santo.

—¡Señor Ikki! —gritó el estadounidense con incredulidad, al ver desplomarse a su antecesor en un charco de su propia sangre.

—¡Desde que estrechaste mi mano… te aseguré que me pertenecías, _Bennu_! ¡No te resistas… a nuestra fusión de almas!

Dejando por un momento la horrible imagen de Ikki siendo herido sin piedad, Evan tomó consciencia de su situación. Él sabía que si su antagonista lograba su objetivo de arrebatarle su esencia, sería el final de todo…

—«¡Ya basta de tanta muerte y sacrificios…! —reflexionó él con iracunda determinación—, ¡esto se terminará aquí y ahora!»

La gema de citrino de Horus aún se mantenía intacta en su mano a pesar de toda la fuerza que absorbió, así que, al estar el guerrero de bronce consciente de este hecho desde un principio; expandió su cosmos hasta casi alcanzar el 'Último Sentido' y, con toda aquella fuerza, extendió con solemnidad ambas manos aferrándose a la reliquia, logrando así contener el impacto del ser incandescente.

A pesar de que el espíritu del dios supremo era presa de un terrible sufrimiento al estar en contacto con el escarabajo amarillento, seguía esforzándose por alcanzar su objetivo. Aun al no contar con su poder original, era tanta era la fuerza y violencia que imprimía en su avance, que poco a poco Evan iba cediendo y echando los brazos hacia atrás.

El tiempo pareció congelarse para el contendiente humano. Por unos instantes, solo lo que parecía ser el rostro psicótico de la deidad incandescente, invadió su ralentizado campo de visión.

Sin embargo, aunque el muchacho se encontraba en medio de una situación tan crítica, lo invadió de repente un profundo sentimiento de melancolía.

—_«Estuve solo la mayor parte de mi vida y jamás necesite de alguien para volverme fuerte y materializar mi sueño de convertirme en un Santo _ —se dijo a sí mismo el Fénix, aún forcejeando desesperadamente con el espíritu del dios—. _Al verlo alejado de todo el mundo, me convencí de que Ikki de Leo obtuvo su legendario poder de la misma forma que yo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que él logró convertirse en el gran guerrero y hombre que es, debido al apoyo que siempre tuvo de sus amigos…_ _Mi padre tenía razón… es la amistad lo que des da la fuerza a los Caballeros de Atenea… Lo he entendido demasiado tarde, ahora que me hace falta más que nunca el apoyo de los amigos que nunca tuve…»_

—_«Vaya… hasta que al fin estás consciente de la realidad, Evan_ —le dijo en tono tranquilo una voz familiar a sus espaldas—. _Aunque es un poco drástico que afirmes que no tienes amigos»._

El aludido giró extrañado la cabeza, para notar con gran sorpresa que quien le hablaba en su mente era la figura incorpórea del actual Santo de Dragón.

—_«¡Senshi! ¡¿Cómo es que tú…?!»_

—_«Y no es solo él quien te ha acompañado siempre, amigo_ —intervino la siempre espontánea presencia del recién aparecido Kenji de Pegaso—. _Aunque ya me estoy cansando de que siempre me golpees por la espalda… ¡he aprendido apreciarte, cabeza dura!»_

La gran sonrisa con la que el joven rubio pronunció esta frase, provocó que su interlocutor respondiera al gesto también sonriendo con complicidad.

—_«Pues te daré una buena paliza cuando todo esto termine, Kenji_ —le desafió el trigueño de cabellos platinados, tratando de recuperar su clásico talante—. _Nadie me llama 'cabeza dura' y continúa tan campante»._

—_«¡Oye, feo!_ —lo llamó una tercera voz femenina a su costado—. _¡Ni creas que te permitiremos llevarte toda la gloria de la victoria para ti solo!»_

—_«¡Anna!_ —exclamó aún más sorprendido el Fénix, al ver cerca suyo el translúcido ser de la enmascarada Guerrera de Andrómeda—. _¿Tú también has venido a reprocharme, mocosa?»_

La chica castaña soltó una pequeña risita al escuchar los improperios.

—_«Todavía te hace falta aprender a tratar a una dama, pero no discutiré contigo solo por esta ocasión, Evan… ¡Y no creas que engañas a alguien con esa actitud de 'chico malo' que siempre te ha caracterizado! ¡A pesar de lo grosero y patán que has demostrado ser, sabemos que eres un buen chico en realidad!_

—_«Ella tiene razón»_ —la secundó titubeando la Amazona de Cisne, asomando tímidamente la cabeza detrás de su compañera.

—_«También tú… Natassia…»_ —musitó embelesado el Caballero portador del ave mítica, sonrojándose ligeramente a causa de una fascinación que le resultó inexplicable. Observar la cándida figura de la enmascarada joven de rizada cabellera celeste, le devolvió por un momento la paz a su alma.

—_«Aunque te hayas esforzado en alejarte de todos nosotros, siempre te hemos respetado y apoyado_ —añadió Cisne, hablando casi en voz baja—, _así que jamás olvides que tienes amigos que siempre estarán allí para ti…»_

—_«¡Ya la escuchaste, Evan! _—añadió emocionado Senshi de Dragón—. _¡Nosotros somos un equipo de amigos y jamás te dejaremos solo! ¡Así que ahora ve y derrota de una vez a ese dios malhumorado en nuestro nombre!»_

El aludido sonrió ampliamente. Jamás en su vida sintió tanta seguridad como en ese momento.

—_«Así será, amigos y… gracias a todos ustedes por acompañarme en estos momentos…»_

Las figuras de los cuatro Santos de Bronce se desvanecieron y el tiempo regresó a su crítico curso normal.

—¡Ríndete, _Bennu_! —le exigió el descontrolado dios, luchando salvajemente por superar la barrera de la joya y apoderarse de cuerpo y alma del joven.

—¡Jamás! —reaccionó Evan con abrumadora convicción—. ¡No me vencerás, porque no estoy solo!

Con los nuevos ánimos que le otorgaron los espíritus de sus cuatro amigos, la fuerza del Fénix alcanzó niveles insospechados para un ser humano. El joven guerrero no solo logró acariciar los límites del 'Último Sentido' sino que también consiguió despertar el vínculo que mantenía con el legendario _Bennu_ desde la era mitológica.

Fue precisamente su aura en forma de la ancestral ave mítica egipcia la que, en lugar de reforzar y complementar al espíritu de Ra; lo abarcó por completo y luchó por aprisionarlo en la joya de escarabajo del dios celestial de la civilización egipcia.

—¡Por Atenea! ¡Por las personas de toda América! ¡Por mi padre! ¡Por ustedes, amigos! ¡Por la Guardiana Femi, quien perdió su vida para salvarme! ¡Por el señor Aioria, quien murió para rescatar a las personas de mi patria! ¡Y por mi maestro Ikki!... ¡'EL SELLO ETERNO DE NEFTIS'!

Con solo verla una vez, Evan logró imitar a la perfección la técnica de sellado espiritual que utilizaría la diosa de la fertilidad antes de fallecer, manifestándola en una ráfaga de luz anaranjada que reforzó al cosmos oculto de Horus en la gema.

Los resultados no se hicieron esperar y, gradualmente, el furioso espíritu de Ra estaba siendo absorbido por la piedra preciosa fortificada.

El dios perdió por completo la cordura al verse casi derrotado. Era solo su instinto lo que permitía resistirse a no ser encerrado en la reliquia.

—¡Maldición! —rugió el ser de fuego con una grave voz demoníaca, la cual sonó más fuerte que la convulsión del clímax de la batalla— ¡Isis, Horus, Anubis, Osiris, Seth… detengan a este infeliz que intenta acabar con mi existencia! —añadió enardecido, con las ideas y la consciencia de la realidad perdidas por completo—. ¡¿Dónde estás, Nü Wa?! ¡Te necesito! ¡Eres la única que aprecio de entre todos los dioses de la _Alianza Suprema_! ¡Nü Wa!

El último grito irracional del supremo africano fue ahogado, cuando los remanentes de su alma divina fueron confinados en el instrumento ancestral en forma de escarabajo.

A Evan le temblaba la mano derecha en la sostenía con afán la joya y en su desencajado rostro aún era visible su expresión de furiosa determinación.

Tras el apoteósico esfuerzo, el humano que logró apresar al espíritu de un dios supremo, cayó exhausto de rodillas.

La primera idea que se le pasó por la cabeza, fue apresurarse en ir a socorrer a su gravemente herido antecesor, mas su intento se detuvo al tener un fatal presentimiento que lo obligó a inspeccionar aterrado el objeto que se había tornado escarlata.

—Algo va mal… El cielo no cambia de color y todavía puedo sentir la amenaza que representa Ra… —musitó incrédulo, para luego abrir los ojos de gran forma al darse cuenta de un terrible hecho—: ¡Demonios! ¡Ese infeliz se liberará en cualquier momento! ¡El sello espiritual es demasiado débil!

El tiempo se le acababa, así que tomó una drástica decisión…

—La joya por sí sola no podrá resistir la fuerza que todavía posee ese infeliz… Se necesitará ingresar la reliquia en un contenedor vivo para sellar definitivamente su alma… —manifestó sobremanera frustrado.

Reemplazando su expresión perturbada con una sonrisa que denotaba profunda amargura, Evan cargó todo su cosmos en el puño que sostenía el alma encerrada del egipcio.

—Vaya… luchamos tanto para detenerlo y al final no podré disfrutar de la victoria junto con mi maestro…

Entre lágrimas, el Caballero de Bronce dirigió un fulminante golpe contra sí mismo. Su objetivo era insertar el escarabajo de topacio en sus entrañas vivas.

—_«Adiós, señor Ikki… Adiós amigos… ¡Les encargo salvaguardar la paz en el planeta!»_

—¡'Puño de la Ilusión Demoníaca del Fénix'!

El agonizante Santo de Leo logró ejecutar a último momento su ken de bronce, logrando así paralizar el sistema nervioso de su impetuoso sucesor y detener su intento de autoinmolación.

Con total incredulidad e impotencia, Evan vio a la destrozada figura de su maestro caminando a paso firme.

Ikki avanzaba con su clásico porte serio y digno. Aunque su armadura dorada estaba en gran parte cuarteada y, golpes, magulladuras, quemaduras y la fatal herida que atravesaba su pecho lo aquejaban; no se dignó a siquiera mostrar una mínima mueca de dolor en su rostro. Al contrario, sus brillantes nuevos ojos anaranjados y felinos resplandecían con más ímpetu que nunca antes. Al Santo no le importaba lo grave de la incontenible hemorragia que manaba el agujero de su pecho.

—Se… Señor Ikki… —balbuceó impresionado el inmóvil joven —¡¿Por qué… me ha detenido?! ¡Es necesario que encierre a Ra en mi cuerpo! ¡Se nos acaba el tiempo para…!

—No quieras hacerte el héroe, muchacho —le interrumpió implacable el de cabellera azulada, sin siquiera detenerse a mirarlo en medio de su solemne marcha—. Tu nuevo vínculo con el Fénix te permitió detener a ese sujeto y por lo tanto, tu papel en este combate ya terminó… Llegó la hora de que yo también demuestre la verdadera fuerza de mi constelación de oro…

La armadura de Leo abandonó a su portador y se ensambló en su forma de object frente al intranquilo Santo de Bronce, cuya intuición le hacía esperar lo peor del hecho de ver a su antecesor desprotegido.

Ikki se dirigió al lugar en el que se encontraban esparcidas las piezas de la _Armadura Suprema_ de Ra y sin decir palabra, empezó la tarea de calzarlas manualmente sobre su cuerpo.

Debido a que el ropaje sagrado no estaba diseñado para proteger a un ser humano, con cada placa de metal rojizo que el Santo colocaba en su ser, las piezas intentaban rechazarlo, elevando su temperatura y quemando la piel de quien tan atrevidamente osaba portarlas.

Llevando en mano el casco de la _Armadura Suprema_ y, soportando la terrible agonía que le producía vestir la misma; el Caballero de Leo consiguió dominarla con la ayuda de su ardiente cosmos.

Al ver la escena de Ikki desplegando majestuosamente las alas del ropaje divino, a Evan le dio la impresión de que quien consideraba como su maestro, se había convertido en un dios. Y tal sentimiento no era exagerado, ya que el más experimentado de los Atenienses lucía un porte solemne y magnífico, muy similar al que tenía el supremo egipcio cuando utilizó esa armadura estando aún en goce de su existencia física.

—Dijiste que se necesitaba de un contenedor vivo a fin de sellar para siempre a ese sujeto, ¿cierto? —inquirió el hombre en armadura divina, a pocos centímetros del maltrecho Fénix—. ¡Pues aquí tienes a uno perfecto para albergar su espíritu! ¡Ahora que me adueñé de su armadura, Ra no podrá escapar en milenios tras lo que planeo hacer!

—¡Deténgase, señor Ikki! —le rogó desconsolado su paralizado interlocutor—. ¡Si fusiona su espíritu con el del dios, perderá completamente su esencia humana y no será más que un indefinido avatar sin voluntad!

El Dorado no acogió las advertencias, así que, suavizando un poco lo severo de su talante, le arrebató la joya roja de las manos.

—Esa profunda cicatriz que tienes en el centro de la frente… —le dijo, mirándolo con una nada habitual actitud paternal—. Cada vez que la observes, recuerda el día en el que te convertiste en un verdadero hombre…

Dicho esto, Ikki enterró violentamente el escarabajo en su cuerpo… El impulso de un golpe en llamas rebosante de un poder casi divino, le fue suficiente para perforar parte del peto de la _Armadura Suprema_ e insertar la joya a través de la misma herida sangrante que le inflingió Ra hace poco. El objeto sagrado quedó alojado a pocos centímetros del palpitante corazón del Santo de Oro.

La incredulidad de Evan al ver esta escena fue tal, que no logró reaccionar en absoluto. Ver a Ikki sacrificándose de tal modo, era demasiado para él.

Al presenciar el pasmado rostro de quien sería su alumno, el agonizante hombre se giro y se dispuso a abandonar la escena. Con el porte esplendoroso que le otorgaba vestir la armadura de Ra, empezó su marcha hacia las afueras de la ya tranquila ciudad.

—_«Jamás me habría imaginado haciendo este tipo de cosas por alguien que no sea nuestra diosa_ —reflexionó Leo, colocándose el casco del ropaje divino en medio de su marcha—, _y mucho menos por alguien como Evan, ya que consideraba que no era más que un mocoso mimado que regresaría llorando a su vida de comodidades. Sin embargo, me demostró todo lo contrario con los años y por eso no me arrepiento de sacrificarme por él… Debo admitir que ese testarudo se ha ganado mi respeto… e incluso mi estima y mi cariño»._

Por un momento se detuvo y giró el rostro para mirar de reojo a su heredero de bronce.

—Casi, lo olvido —le dijo Ikki con sumo orgullo—. Reconozco tu valía como un Santo de Atenea, como mi digno sucesor y como un igual… ¡Así que vive y protege a Atenea y a la Tierra en mi nombre, Evan de Fénix!

Aquellas efusivas palabras sacaron al joven estadounidense de su trance. Al fin logró reaccionar al ver alejarse al hombre en armadura alada carmesí.

—¡Por favor no me abandone, maestro! —le suplicó a lágrima viva—. ¡Comenzamos juntos esta batalla y usted me prometió que también la terminaríamos juntos!

En medio de su desesperación e impotencia, Evan tuvo los suficientes bríos para desembarazarse de la parálisis provocada por el ken psicológico. Así que al verse en libertad de movimientos intentó correr con frenesí hacia su antecesor.

—_«Este chico me ha sorprendido hasta en los últimos momentos_ —continuó cavilando Ikki, esbozando una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción—. _No cualquiera se deshace de una técnica ejecutada con el máximo nivel de cosmos... Lo siento, muchacho, pero este es nuestro adiós…»_

La armadura de Leo dejó su forma de object y se ensambló enseguida sobre el cuerpo de Evan. Esa fue la drástica medida final que tomó el dueño original de la cloth para detener nuevamente al Santo de Bronce.

Al estar nuevamente inmovilizado, el joven trigueño de lacia cabellera platinada se desesperó más todavía.

—¡Maldita sea, Ikki! ¡¿Qué demonios planeas hacer con el espíritu de ese dios en tu cuerpo?! ¡¿A dónde rayos irás?! ¡Ikki! ¡No me ignores, infeliz! ¡Dame la cara al menos! ¡Ikki!

Los gritos del joven se perdieron en la absoluta quietud que invadió ambiente cuando el legendario Dorado se alejó caminando de la escena.

—_«¿Acaso es paz absoluta lo que invade mi corazón? Vaya… no se siente nada mal… Me marcho tranquilo sabiendo que dejo todo en buenas manos… Evan, amigos, señorita Saori, hermano Shun… les pido perdón por… abandonarlos una vez más… Les prometo que… esta será la última vez… que lo hago… Adiós…»_

La última lágrima de Ikki cayó sobre la tierra quemada y su presencia y cosmos desaparecieron por completo. Al mismo tiempo, la amenaza que representaba Ra fue completamente erradicada y la quietud regresó a todo el continente americano.

Una vez más el cielo rebozó de su tranquilizador color azul, el cual poco a poco iría restableciendo la paz en todas los pueblos de los Estados Unidos y el resto de América.

Aunque el Santo Dorado ya no estaba presente, la cloth de oro de Leo resplandecía con vivaz intensidad al vestir a Evan y todavía emanaba la calidez y bondad que su dueño original nunca compartió con el sucesor de su constelación de bronce.

Era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de percibir a su antecesor tan de cerca. El corazón le latía con intensidad al sentir los últimos residuos del cosmos de Ikki, los cuales le daban vida a su casi destruida cloth.

Tal combinación de intensas emociones logró conmover profundamente a Evan, quien tras recuperar su libertad de movimiento, se arrodilló y lloró a toda voz por la desaparición de quien se sacrificó en su lugar.

—¡No quiero esta armadura dorada que no me pertenece! —rugió, golpeando repetidas veces el piso con frustración, mientras que en su mente se formaba la clásica imagen seria del antiguo dueño del ropaje áureo que portaba—. ¡Yo quiero tener de vuelta a mi maestro! ¡Maldición!... ¡Eres un idiota, Ikki de Leo!

La luz roja del _Calendario Maya_ se apagó…

El segundo sarcófago que convocó Anubis fue abierto y, quien reposaba en el mismo, regresó al mundo de los vivos…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Ejem... disculpas por lo que le hice a Ikki... pero era necesario ._._

_Gracias por acompañarme una semana más en esta aventura y gracias también por darme los ánimos para terminar la tercera etapa del fic._

_Grandes sorpresas se vienen en el inicio del cuatro arco argumental! Nos leemos entonces! Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_


	45. ¡ADELANTE, SANTOS DE ATENEA!

_Saludos desde Ecuador para mis lectores:_

_El día de hoy se cumple un año desde que me animé a escribir esta historia y aquí me tienen con el mismo entusiasmo del primer día. Todo gracias a la buena acogida y a los ánimos que me dan ustedes mis lectores._

_Para celebrar el cumpleaños del Cataclismo, les traigo un capítulo especial que da inicio al siguiente arco argumental. Lo único que les puedo adelantar es que esta entrega estará llena de sorpresas._

_Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomen su tiempo para leer esta kilométrica entrega y también a todas las personas que me han apoyado con sus comentarios. Gracias Hikaru Kino88, Nathy, Aniie, lobunaluna, Raul y Blue Forever por sus reviews. Este capítulo va dedicado para ustedes mis lectores._

* * *

**~ESPECIAL DE ANIVERSARIO~**

* * *

**[Saint Seiya/ Los Caballeros del Zodiaco] – Saga: CATACLISMO 2012**

Escrito en Ecuador por _Kazeshini_

**CAPÍTULO 45: DESTINOS ENCONTRADOS: ¡ADELANTE, SANTOS DE ATENEA!**

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema. Sendero al Pozo de Brigit==

En medio de un tenebroso camino flanqueado por árboles en estado de putrefacción, Shun de Virgo avanzaba con sumo sigilo.

—«Lo lograste, Anna… —se dijo a sí mismo el Santo Dorado, esbozando con orgullo una sonrisa—. Me prometiste que vencerías a Aibhill de Banshee y así lo hiciste».

Ganando más confianza al sentir el triunfo de su sucesora, el hombre de larga cabellera verde continuó su marcha hacia un derruido pozo que observó en la distancia. Solo algo lo detuvo: un presentimiento tan terrible y fatal, que fue capaz de apretujarle el corazón desde su mismo interior…

Inexplicablemente, su rostro se tornó lívido, su vista se nubló de repente y sus latidos incrementaron su ritmo. Por último, la profunda melancolía invadió su anonadado ser entero.

—Her… hermano Ikki… —balbuceó, desplomándose rendido sobre una de sus rodillas y llorando involuntariamente—. No puede ser que tú hayas…

—Muerto… —sentenció imperturbable una profunda voz masculina, completando la terrible premonición del Caballero—. Fue un terrible destino el que sufrió el poderoso Santo de Leo. Es una lástima que el ejército de Atenea se vea diezmado con una baja tan importante.

—Lo lamento, Shun de Virgo —añadió una segunda voz que sonaba condescendiente y severa a la vez—. Podemos sentir la fatalidad de la muerte de los seres humanos y tu hermano definitivamente ha dejado de existir.

Una tercera voz también intervino entre las sombras:

—Ya llegará el momento para que te lamentes por su muerte. Por ahora tienes una misión muy importante que cumplir para nosotros…

Aún en shock por las terribles noticias recibidas, Shun apenas pudo alzar la mirada para observar a quienes le hablaban con tanta frialdad.

—Ustedes son…

Tres hombres ataviados en armaduras de tonalidades oscuras y formas amenazantes, se erguían ante el arrodillado Santo en cloth áurea, quien al reconocerlos, se reincorporó enseguida e intentó salir de su letargo al ponerse en guardia.

—¡No creería una sola palabra de seres viles como ustedes! —les gritó Shun con un furioso semblante poco habitual en él—. ¡Conozco a mi hermano y sé que él puede arreglárselas por sí solo! ¡Ustedes solamente intentan confundirme!

Sin responder a aquellas frenéticas palabras, los tres guerreros manifestaron su fuerza cubriendo sus cuerpos con maliciosas auras color violeta. Aquellas poderosas cosmoenergías amenazaban con desatarse en cualquier momento contra Virgo…

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema. Bosque de Luonnotar==

—¡Aioria!

Lo súbito de la exclamación de Marin logró espantar a algunas aves y demás criaturas que moraban los terrenos de Mielikki.

El fuerte vínculo emocional que mantenía con el antaño Leo, le permitió sentir el instante exacto de su deceso, por lo tanto le fue imposible evitar que un potente grito que evocaba el nombre del legendario Leo, aflorara de sus labios mientras lágrimas nacían de sus ojos azules.

Por un momento incluso le dio la impresión de poder escuchar las últimas palabras del Santo, siendo susurradas directamente en su alma.

—No, Aioria… —contestó a la nada la Amazona, sonriendo con amargura—, puedes estar seguro de que jamás te olvidaré. Siempre habrá reservado un lugar especial en mi corazón para ti…

Honrando con un minuto de silencio el recuerdo del hombre que sacrificó su vida para salvar las de millones, la Guerrera de Águila enjugó sus lágrimas e intentó recuperar la compostura a fin de continuar con su camino.

El dolor de las heridas que le infligió la diosa finlandesa de la caza, le dificultaban severamente el paso, pero aún así no desistió en su intento de buscar a su hermano menor y a su amiga.

Por fortuna para la doncella, tras pocos minutos de calvario, logró reunirse con una de las personas que ansiaba encontrar.

—Touma, me alegro de verte con vida —le dijo con prudente júbilo, al verlo acercarse lentamente entre los árboles—. Sabía que esa diosa no podría…

Marin ahogó una exclamación de asombro al ver que Ícaro traía el inerte cuerpo de Artemisa en brazos…

La diosa griega de la caza tenía su sangrante pecho atravesado por una fecha plateada, pero a pesar de aquello no mostraba ni la más ligera expresión de dolor. Al contrario, su pacífico rostro era bañado por los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las copas de los árboles, dándole una apariencia radiante y feliz. Parecía ser que la deidad dormía plácidamente y que disfrutaba de un hermoso sueño.

En contraste, una indescriptible tristeza se reflejaba en el rostro de su Ángel y protector. Ya que al despertar tras recuperarse de la paliza que le dio Mielikki, Touma se encontró entre los inertes pero aun cálidos brazos de la diosa que amaba.

Al reunirse con su hermana, el hombre de cabellera color castaño rojizo intentó ocultar el dolor que sentía con una actitud fría y distante.

—Marin… Mielikki fue derrotada por Artemisa. Pude ver su cadáver siendo rodeado por decenas de sus animales.

La aludida casi no le prestó atención a aquellas palabras. Su atención seguía concentrada en las figuras de su hermano y de la ausente diosa lunar.

—Touma… Lo lamento mucho… —le dijo la Guerrera de Plata, en un intento por consolarlo—. Sé bien lo que sentías por ella y…

—No digas más, por favor… —le interrumpió él en tono inexorable—. Todavía quedan dioses que amenazan la vida humana en el planeta. No podemos distraernos con sentimentalismos.

—Hermano…

—Aún nos mantenemos con vida, Marin. Debemos seguir luchando… sin importar las consecuencias… tal y como Artemisa lo hizo —la voz del Ángel se quebró por unos instantes—. No permitamos que su muerte haya sido en vano.

La Amazona no pudo observar las lágrimas que nacieron de los ojos de su hermano menor, ya que éste había pasado a un lado de ella para darle las espaldas.

En el relativamente poco tiempo en el que Marin había convivido con Touma, logró conocerlo a la perfección y recuperar en parte los años en los que ambos se mantuvieron separados. Entendía muy bien sus sentimientos, así que supo que lo mejor sería dejarlo lidiar solo con el profundo sufrimiento que sentía, al menos por el momento. Ella lo comprendía más que nadie, ya que recientemente también experimentó la pérdida de alguien muy importante.

Ambos continuaron su camino por el bosque en medio de un incómodo silencio. Con cada paso que avanzaban, parecía ser que las muertes que acabaron de experimentar afectaban cada vez más sus ya trastornadas psiquis.

Solo algo logró renovar sus esperanzas: providencialmente, encontraron con vida a su amiga Shaina.

Aunque todavía se mantenía inconsciente, los hermanos se alegraron al comprobar que la Guerrera de Ofiuco aún respiraba y mantenía estables sus signos vitales. Solo había algo que los perturbaba en el fondo: Por alguna razón, Shaina no vestía su recién despertada armadura de la decimotercera constelación del zodiaco…

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema. Torre de Porcelana del Jardín de K'uen-Luen==

La hermosa y serena dama asiática que se encontraba contemplando su jardín desde un balcón de su torre, se sobresaltó al escuchar de repente furiosas palabras retumbando en lo más profundo de su mente:

—_¡¿Dónde estás, Nü Wa?! ¡Te necesito! ¡Eres la única que aprecio de entre todos los dioses de la Alianza Suprema! ¡Nü Wa!_

Aunque iracunda y llena de rencor, la voz del supremo egipcio también sonó desesperada y suplicante para la diosa china de la creación.

—Ra… —susurró sorprendida y aterrada—, es imposible que un dios de tu nivel haya sido…

No pudo terminar su frase. Su mirada se dirigió por instinto al _Calendario Maya_ que levitaba en el centro de la fortaleza de los dioses de la _Alianza_, contemplando así el instante justo en el que la luz roja se extinguió.

El generalmente tranquilo rostro de Nü Wa se vio desencajado unos instantes por una sobrecogedora tristeza.

Mordiendo su labio inferior para contener un grito, la deidad china apretó con ambas manos la porción de la túnica de seda blanca que cubría sus muslos. Esta fue su reacción para intentar contener aquellos nuevos sentimientos que le parecieron inexplicables y confusos.

—¡Ra, eres un engreído estúpido! —soltó al fin la dama, llorando rabiosa—. ¡Fuiste vencido por tu insolencia y orgullo! ¡No debiste atacar la Tierra tú solo!

Limpiando las lágrimas que le obstaculizaban la visión, la deidad de mirada rosa y lisa cabellera castaña recuperó un poco de su habitual compostura y, tras voltearse para mirar con cierto rencor la puerta de su habitación real; se dirigió con gran decisión a la misma.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de abandonar su recinto sagrado, se detuvo con resignación al recordar la promesa que le había hecho al dios sol durante su único encuentro.

—Solo por respeto a ti, no dejaré mi torre —profirió entre dientes para sí misma, parando en seco para descargar su frustración de un golpe en el enorme umbral—, pero si veo que alguno de esos humanos atraviesa esta puerta, juro que dejaré a un lado mi carácter pacífico y mi recato para castigarlos severamente.

Con gran seriedad en su semblante, Nü Wa regresó a su balcón y contempló los bellos jardines que se extendían en la base de su templo.

—Te demostraré que mi papel en la _Alianza_ no se limita solo a crear la nueva especie dominante. Justamente tú mismo pudiste ser testigo de una ligera parte del espíritu aguerrido que también poseo. Espíritu que desde ahora manifestaré con todas mis fuerzas para batallar en tu nombre contra los Santos de Atenea que se presenten en este lugar… Ra, supremo dios egipcio del sol, tu desaparición no quedará impune…

* * *

_==Santuario de Atenea. Barracas==_

—_Sí que fue duro tener que batallar en mi propio país —comentó Evan con aire calmado a su interlocutora—. ¡No imaginas todos los problemas que nos dio ese sujeto Ra!_

_El herido Santo de Fénix se mantenía postrado en una humilde pero cómoda cama de las cabañas del Santuario. _

_Quien devotamente permanecía a su lado, tratando sus heridas como lo había hecho ya en tantas ocasiones; era la Amazona Natassia de Cisne._

—_Lo importante es que te encuentras bien, Evan —manifestó la muchacha enmascarada en tono tímido, vendando con delicadeza uno de los antebrazos lastimados del Santo—. Atenea estará muy orgullosa de ti cuando sepa que lograron proteger a toda América._

—_No fui solo yo quien logró la victoria —señaló el joven estadounidense, sonriendo ampliamente para la frágil jovencita que lo atendía—. Mi maestro Ikki, la Guardiana Femi de Isis y el señor Aioria me apoyaron hasta el último momento, además, tú también estuviste allí, Natassia… Gracias a los ánimos que me dieron mis amigos y tú, logré descubrir mi verdadera fuerza interior. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco._

_La portadora del Cisne siempre evitó ver a los ojos de las contadas personas con las que había entablado una conversación. La mirada de la gente clavada sobre sus ojos le incomodaba, le hacía sentirse presionada. Incluso cuando su maestro Hyôga intentaba encararla y conversar amablemente con ella, la joven aprovechaba la privacidad que le otorgaba su máscara para desviarle la mirada de manera disimulada._

_Pero en esa ocasión se sintió cómoda al observar los sinceros ojos escarlata de su amigo posados sobre ella. Le fascinó tanto ver a Evan sonriéndole por primera vez, que por un momento olvidó su timidez y se sintió reconfortada en la compañía del Caballero de Fénix._

—_Oye, Natassia —la llamó él, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones—. Quiero aprovechar esta ocasión para pedirte disculpas…_

_Sin duda la aludida se sorprendió al escuchar tales palabras, y más al ver sonrojado a quien las pronunció._

—_Te traté mal en muchas ocasiones y aunque no tengo excusa para ello, quiero que sepas que todas las palabras duras que te dije, fueron motivadas por la envidia que sentía por ti…_

—_¿Envidia? —inquirió ella confundida—. Créeme, no existe ninguna razón por la cual podrías tenerme envidia._

—_La hay Natassia… Siempre quise tener un maestro comprensivo y amable como el que te entrenó. Hyôga de Acuario te cuidó como a una hija y te convirtió en la poderosa Guerrera que eres en la actualidad. Que mal que lo admita pero… me hervía la sangre al ver que tú te comportabas tan fría con él, mientras que yo no tuve a nadie a mi lado en todos estos años…_

—_Tienes razón… —dijo en un susurro la muchacha de cabellera celeste, bajando la cabeza en un gesto de vergüenza y pesar—. No merecía que alguien como el maestro Hyôga esté tan pendiente de mí en todos estos años._

—_¡No! ¡No es eso lo que intentaba decir! —aseguró él intentando suavizar sus anteriores palabras, esbozando una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar su incomodidad al verse en apuros. _

_Aunque su intención no era que su compañera se sintiera mal, lo consiguió sin querer con lo dicho anteriormente._

—_Y yo como siempre lastimándote con mis palabras —profirió el trigueño a manera de reprimenda para sí mismo, mientras miraba al vacío de la rústica barraca—. En serio lo siento…_

—_No te preocupes, Evan —lo tranquilizó la doncella con una voz suave y comprensiva—. Digas lo que digas y te comportes como te comportes, yo sé que en realidad eres un buen chico._

_Un tanto avergonzada por lo dicho, Natassia realizó un involuntario movimiento brusco mientras vendaba al Caballero de Bronce, provocando que éste manifieste ligeramente el dolor causado en la expresión de su rostro._

—_Lo siento, no quise lastimarte más._

_Él reaccionó riendo divertido al escuchar las disculpas de su interlocutora._

—_¡Vaya! ¡Al final fuiste tú la que terminó disculpándose! —comentó entre carcajadas que le dolían—. Tranquila, amiga. En mi vida me causarán tantas heridas como las que recibí de parte de Ra y Anubis. ¡Esos dos golpean como un par de energúmenos!_

—_¿Lo ves? Sí eres un buen chico. Dices cada ocurrencia solo para no me sienta mal._

_Un más animado Fénix simplemente se sonrojó y rascó su cabeza por instinto al escuchar aquellas amigables palabras. Aunque no sería capaz de admitirlo, se avergonzó por los elogios de su compañera de generación._

—_Siempre te he apreciado, ¿sabes? —le confesó de repente Cisne un tanto temerosa e insegura—. Te veía entrenando solo, con esa expresión tan severa y seria con la que intentabas ocultar la tristeza que sentías en el fondo. No sabes cuántas veces tuve el impulso de acercarme a ti, pero mis inseguridades me lo impedían en cada ocasión._

—_Natassia… tú…_

—_Sí, Evan —le interrumpió anticipándose a lo que él iba a decir—, también conocí el verdadero significado de la soledad al igual que tú, y sé que es difícil no tener a nadie en quien apoyarse. Lo bueno es que ahora tienes a tus amigos y… me tienes a mí…_

_El muchacho no supo cómo reaccionar a esas palabras que jamás habría imaginado escuchar de la más callada de sus compañeras. Su rostro se ruborizó por completo, y más al ver que la doncella de bronce acercaba la mano a su careta metálica._

—_Evan de Fénix… mientras más te conocía. Más crecía mi deseo de hacer esto…_

_Ante la mirada atónita y maravillada del Santo, la Amazona de Cisne empezó a retirar poco a poco la máscara que cubría su faz. Natassia ansiaba que él fuese el primer hombre que tenga el honor de contemplar su rostro…_

El ambiente se tornó blanco de repente y la jovencita originaria de Asgard despertó lentamente. Aún la invadía la sensación de agradable confort que le produjo su hermoso sueño.

Lo único que logró distraerla de su éxtasis, fue la imagen que invadió su campo visual. A duras penas Natassia logró identificarla en medio de su confusión: Se trataba de un clásico caracter japonés, el cual había sido pintado en azul en el techo del elegante templo de madera en el que se encontraba. Aquel era el kanji del agua…

—Mizu… —evocó ella por instinto, conociendo de antemano la forma correcta de pronunciación de esa letra oriental…

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema. Entrada a la Acrópolis Planetaria==

Atareado sobremanera, el Santo de Bronce Kenji de Pegaso corría a lo largo de un amplio terreno de condiciones geográficas muy similares al Santuario de Atenea. Aunque algo perturbaba su veloz avance, no planteó detenerse.

—«No entiendo por qué desperté con este objeto entre mis manos —reflexionó confundido, apretando con ansiedad la estatuilla que sostenía—, pero siento que mi misión es entregárselo a su dueña original».

Por alguna razón, el joven sucesor de Seiya llevaba consigo la armadura de Atenea. Hecho que sin duda era inexplicable para él, ya que hace unas horas contempló el ascenso de su diosa vistiendo no su cloth, sino su mismísimo Kamui divino.

Su premura era grande, así que decidió no indagar mucho en aquel asunto, sino más bien continuar con su veloz carrera, sin embargo, ésta se detuvo frente a un gigantesco e imponente templo que se interponía en el escarpado trayecto. Aquel edificio le recordó al diseño arquitectónico de las Doce Casas, ya que eran enormes columnas las que prevalecían en su estructura.

—Neptuno… —susurró el rubio, alzando la vista y reconociendo el símbolo planetario que había sido grabado en el frontón de aquella construcción clásica—. Seguramente encontraré a un enemigo poderoso en ese lugar. ¡Lo venceré!

Justo cuando el impetuoso Caballero de Bronce se disponía a internarse en el templo de la Acrópolis, una voz femenina hizo eco en la vacuidad del interior del mismo:

—Vaya… No creí que un Santo de Bronce fuera capaz de obtener el Octavo Sentido y ascender hacia el santuario de los dioses —intervino ella en un tono pretencioso, que incluso denotaba resentimiento—. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Si es nada más y nada menos que el tan célebre Kenji de Pegaso: el heredero del legendario héroe predilecto de Atenea desde la era mitológica. ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarme con el guerrero sobre quien siempre alumbrarán las candilejas! Sería una verdadera lástima que algo malo le ocurriese al siempre consentido del Santuario por todo lo que representa…

—¡Aunque sepas mi nombre, no hables como si me conocieras! —replicó indignado el aludido, poniéndose en guardia—. ¡Ya veremos si te atreves a decirme todo eso cuando salgas de tu escondite y me encares como una verdadera mujer!

Un agradable perfume de rosas embriagó de repente al impulsivo muchacho. Aquel sublime aroma logró maravillarlo y dejarlo boquiabierto al complementarse con la hermosa imagen femenina que se presentó a pocos metros de él.

La recién aparecida dejaba ondear al viento su largo cabello color aguamarina y su inmaculada capa alba. Tonalidades que contrastaban bellamente con el resplandeciente dorado de su armadura y su máscara.

—Señorita Helena de Piscis… —farfulló cautivado, al reconocer a su compañera de oro.

—Cierra la boca, pequeño —le instó la Amazona, posando sus delicados dedos en el mentón del joven—. ¿Acaso nunca has visto a una mujer vistiendo una armadura dorada?

Kenji sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces a fin de recuperar su actitud habitual.

—No es eso, señorita Helena. Es solo que por un momento creí que usted era una enemiga —inventó el rubio, intentando ocultar la fascinación que sintió hace un momento.

—Conque una enemiga, eh… —repitió irónica la hermana menor de Afrodita, echando atrás su preciosa cabellera en un gesto de arrogancia—. Pues creo que entonces debería mostrarte mi rostro y matarte de una vez para evitarte el sufrimiento de ser derrotado.

Alterado Pegaso vio como su compañera acercaba la mano a su careta dorada con la clara intención de quitársela, así que su impulso fue cubrirse los ojos con su mano libre. Al ser testigo de tal reacción, la joven de oro rió divertida.

—Tranquilízate, pequeño. Solo estaba bromeando. Sé que te encanta luchar y no pienso dejarte fuera de toda la diversión.

—¡Yo no lucho para divertirme! —manifestó un tanto enojado el Santo—. ¡Usted más que nadie debe saber que nosotros peleamos por la justicia y para proteger a la humanidad de..!

—Bla, bla, bla… Conozco de memoria ese discursito pre elaborado como para que un mocoso de bronce me venga a sermonear así.

—¡Pero Helena, ambos deberíamos concentrarnos en…!

Una vez más ella interrumpió el irritado hablar del más joven:

—Señorita Helena de Piscis para ti, caballito con alas —le increpó, cruzando engreída los brazos—. Todavía no te he dado la confianza como para que me llames solo por mi nombre.

—De cualquier forma, ya que ambos estamos juntos en esto, ¡deberíamos formar un equipo y derrotar a cualquier enemigo que encontremos! —le propuso con gran entusiasmo el sucesor de Pegaso.

—Por supuesto que no —rechistó tajante la Dorada—. Tengo mis propios asuntos que atender en otro territorio. Y ya que me aburrí de conversar contigo, me marcho. Procura no morir dentro del templo de Neptuno. Nos vemos si sobrevives…

Sin ningún miramiento, la Amazona intentó pasar de lago de su compañero, pero éste la detuvo agarrándola de la capa que se sostenía en las coyunturas bajas de sus hombreras doradas.

—¡Espere, por favor! ¡No podemos anteponer asuntos personales a nuestro deber de Santos! ¡Luchemos juntos por Atenea!

Un tenso silencio reinó entre ambos durante varios segundos.

—Debería replantear lo de matarte… El último que se atrevió a tocarme, terminó seis metros bajo tierra…

El tono amenazante con el que la dama pronunció esta frase, logró intimidar al Caballero de Pegaso, así que por instinto soltó enseguida la prenda blanca.

—No eres diferente de mí, Kenji —le dijo en una poco habitual actitud seria, mientras se alejaba dándole las espaldas—. Al ver tus ojos, he notado que tampoco luchas por Atenea. Tú solo quieres proteger a la mujer llamada Saori, por quién sabe qué motivo. Ambos somos unos egoístas que pelean por razones personales, pero al menos yo sí tengo la decencia de admitirlo…

Las pupilas castañas del aludido se vieron opacas al escuchar aquellas implacables palabras. Simplemente no supo qué responderle a su interlocutora.

—Esa estatuilla que traes contigo… —añadió la enmascarada de hermosa cabellera aguamarina con un tono más suave—. Entrégale su armadura a Atenea si no quieres que todos desaparezcamos en este lugar…

Dicho esto, la Guerrera de Piscis desapareció a la velocidad de la luz, dejando sumido en la confusión al Caballero de Bronce, quien al verse solo, no se dejó intimidar y tras encarar con decisión el templo planetario, se dispuso a continuar.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Helena… yo seguiré luchando sin importar lo que se interponga en mi camino… ¡Te demostraré que mis motivos no son egoístas como piensas, entregándole su cloth a nuestra diosa!

Recuperando el brillo decidido en sus ojos, Kenji de Pegaso cruzó el umbral del santuario de Neptuno.

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema. Exteriores de la Ciudadela de Teotihuacán==

A lo largo de un extenso valle que evocaba a las indómitas altiplanicies mesoamericanas, avanzaba muy seguro Senshi, Caballero de Bronce de Dragón. Aunque las condiciones de aquel ecosistema densamente poblado de cactáceas, matorrales secos y encinos blancos le dificultaba el avance; no desistió en su intento por encontrar a sus amigos y a su diosa.

Solo se vio obligado a detenerse tras sentir una anomalía en el cosmos… El paisaje que al principio se veía soleado y claro, de repente fue consumido por una oscuridad más espesa que la misma noche.

—Tranquilo, Senshi —se auto convenció, alzando la guardia sin temor—. Has entrenado durante toda tu vida para momentos como este…

Entre la bruma emergió caminando lentamente una figura humanoide que lucía una apariencia macabra e intimidante. Se trataba de un hombre alto y atlético de larga cabellera verde oscuro, envuelto todo su cuerpo en la más espesa aura de nociva oscuridad.

Al verlo avanzar indiferente a pocos metros de donde se encontraba, la reacción del joven Dragón fue bajar la guardia y hacer una reverencia de respeto dedicada al recién aparecido.

—Señor Sombra Mortal de Cáncer, es un honor poder acompañarlo en esta empresa —le dijo el de corta melena negra, al notar que el Santo de Oro intentaba pasar de largo, ignorándolo.

El actual portador de la cuarta constelación del zodiaco solía siempre cubrir la mayoría de su armadura con la capa que lo vestía. Las pocas piezas doradas que eran visibles entre la tela, habían sido despojadas de su habitual brillo original, al ser cubiertas por el denso cosmos de sombras que emanaba el actual Cáncer, quien al notar la actitud amable de quien le hablaba, detuvo su marcha y posó sus fríos ojos verdes sobre el más joven.

A pesar de sentirse abrumado por la poderosa energía dañina que involuntariamente dejaba escapar el Dorado, Senshi no dejó de observarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Interesante —dijo el Santo de Oro con un ligero dejo de sorpresa—. La mayoría de los habitantes del Santuario huyen de mí o evitan acercárseme cuando me ven patrullando, pero tú eres el primero en dignarse a mirarme a los ojos a pesar de la maldad que dicen que transmito. ¿En verdad no me temes como los demás?

—Ambos somos Santos de Atenea —le respondió el cuestionado, sonriendo con mucha seguridad—. No podría temerle a uno de mis compañeros, y menos aún sabiendo que lo dio todo para ascender hasta aquí en nombre de nuestra diosa. Conozco bien los rumores que se dicen sobre usted, pero yo no me dejo llevar por ellos, sino por los hechos. Justamente son los hechos los que me dicen que ahora usted está luchando por los motivos correctos.

Sin decir nada, Sombra Mortal desvió la mirada hacia el entorno azteca en el que se encontraban. Su semblante se mantuvo inalterable a pesar de los elogios del sucesor del Dragón.

—Eres hijo del legendario Shiryû de Libra, ¿cierto?

—Así es, señor.

—Hace muchos años fue tu padre quien venció a mi antecesor en Yomotsu. Estoy seguro de que podrás demostrar la misma sagacidad y valor que el Santo de Dragón manifestó entonces.

Con un movimiento un tanto tosco, el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer revoloteó con la mano el cabello del joven.

—Lucha hasta con el último residuo de tu cosmos, muchacho. Y jamás te rindas ante nada —le aconsejó el de larga melena verde, con un tono severo que intentaba ocultar su orgullo.

—Esa es mi filosofía de vida, señor Sombra Mortal —respondió Senshi, olvidando la presión que ejercía sobre él la oscuridad, para descubrir la esencia bondadosa que ocultaba su interlocutor—. No lo decepcionaré a usted ni a mis amigos.

Dicho esto, el Santo de Oro prosiguió su lenta marcha hacia ninguna parte.

Al verlo alejarse tan indiferente, el joven no pudo ocultar su curiosidad.

—¿Adónde irá ahora?

—Me necesitan en otro territorio divino. Si logro salir con vida, te prometo que me apresuraré en apoyarte en este bastión mexica.

Dispuesto estaba el Dorado a abandonar definitivamente la escena, cuando una inquietud más de su compañero de bronce llamó su atención.

—Señor… antes de que se vaya, y ahora que confiamos el uno en el otro, ¿me podría decir su verdadero nombre?

Lo repentino de la pregunta detuvo en seco al interrogado, quien por unos segundos guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza con una expresión indescifrable.

—No… no puedo decirte mi verdadero nombre —titubeó con cierta frustración—, porque simplemente no lo recuerdo…

Dicho esto, el apodado Sombra Mortal abandonó por completo el lugar junto con la espesa bruma negra que producía, pero aunque el paisaje azteca fue bañado nuevamente por la luz que irradiaba la _Maravilla Suprema_, el Santo de Dragón se mantuvo sumido en la incertidumbre y el misterio.

—No… ya tendré tiempo para concentrarme en otros asuntos —se reprendió a sí mismo, para luego girarse y observar la enorme estructura ancestral que se elevaba en la lejanía—. Puedo sentir un enorme cosmos en esa pirámide azteca. ¡Atenea, padre, abuelo Dohko, amigos… en su nombre protegeré a la humanidad!

Derrochando valentía, el temerario joven se aventuró entre la compleja y majestuosa Ciudadela de Teotihuacán.

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema. Alrededores del Palacio Yahirodono==

El territorio de Izanami, la representante japonesa de la _Alianza Suprema_, estaba compuesto en su mayoría por bellos palacios y edificios construidos de hielo celeste. Incluso árboles, flores y animales estaban compuestos de agua congelada.

Solo había algo que alteraba la frialdad de las tonalidades azules de aquel precioso paisaje: Sangre divina goteaba en el resbaloso piso de hielo y lo derretía poco a poco con su calidez…

A orillas de una pequeña laguna congelada, una mujer ataviada en yukata de seda semitransparente se mantenía sentada en actitud serena. Aquella dama que era tan hermosa como la misma nieve, se caracterizaba por sus albos e inmaculados cabellos y ojos, los cuales estaban clavados con indiferencia sobre quien acababa de atacar con una de sus técnicas.

—Es una lástima —se lamentó con apatía la Guardiana japonesa Fuyumi de Yuki-Onna—. Unos pocos centímetros más, y te habría perforado el corazón con _'Amenonuhoko'_… Atenea…

Saori intentaba contener el sangrado de la profunda herida que le acabaron de infligir. Una enorme y afilada lanza se ensartó dolorosamente a través de su hombro izquierdo…

Los Guardianes japoneses, o también conocidos como _'Yōkai', _podían volverse uno con su entorno congelado, así que Atenea no notó la presencia de la fantasmal mujer asiática, la cual arrojó un mortal ataque con la _'Lanza de los Cielos'_ a la desprevenida diosa griega.

La reencarnación de la deidad helénica de la sabiduría se encontró en una seria desventaja al no portar su poderoso Kamui tras despertar sola en territorio japonés. Algo o alguien se lo había arrebatado durante su periodo de inconsciencia. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo desfavorable de su situación, Saori se armó de valor para continuar con el cetro de Niké en manos. Por desgracia, ni con su poder divino pudo evitar recibir una técnica tan terrible como la que la acabó de herirla cruelmente.

—Fu… Fuyumi… —la llamó Saori, ahogando un grito de agonía—. Por favor permíteme hablar con el dios que reina en este territorio…

—Vaya que eres atrevida, Atenea. Me pides algo tan insensato a pesar de encontrarte en tan severo predicamento… Si te llevo con mi señora Izanami, seguramente ella te decapitaría sin contemplaciones.

El cosmos congelante de la '_Yōkai' _se elevó hasta abarcar el de Atenea, quien con impotencia notó que su propio poder divino iba disminuyendo gradualmente a causa de la herida.

—¡Por favor, Fuyumi! —insistió con desesperación la mujer de cabellera lila—. ¡Sé que puedo convencer a Izanami para que desista de su intento por destruir a la humanidad!

—¡No insistas, Atenea! ¡Se me ordenó acabar con todos los invasores del territorio shinto y no descansaré hasta cumplir con mi deber! ¡Incluso si es una diosa a quien enfrento, no permitiré que estas tierras ancestrales sean mancilladas!

Sabiendo que Yukki-Onna no entendería razones, Saori se reincorporó y con gran convicción encaró a su rival.

—Tú lo quisiste, Guardiana. No quería hacerlo, pero me has obligado a luchar… —amenazó la griega, extendiendo con autoridad el báculo de la diosa de la victoria, al tiempo que también expandía su cosmoenergía divina—. ¡A pesar de estar herida y de no contar con mi Kamui o mi cloth, te derrotaré y detendré a tu diosa!

—Eres una ilusa, Atenea —sentenció la japonesa con total calma—. Tu derrota ya fue decidida cuando esa lanza atravesó tu cuerpo…

En efecto, la _'Lanza de los Cielos' _o también llamada _'Amenonuhoko'_ por su dueña original: Izanami; tenía la propiedad especial de absorber poderes divinos. Así que Atenea no pudo evitar que su cosmos sea sellado casi en su totalidad.

—Ese calor que emanan tu cosmos y tu sangre —añadió Fuyumi con una expresión de marcado disgusto—. No tienes perdón por atreverte a contaminar este territorio helado con algo tan cálido… ¡Muere de una vez, Atenea! ¡'Danza Kagura de Agujas de Hielo'!

Tras los gráciles movimientos de la ejecutora del ken, millones de finas e incisivas líneas congeladas se dirigieron en forma de una veloz ráfaga hacia Saori, quien en un desesperado intento por salir bien librada de aquella técnica, erigió un escudo de energía protectora con la ayuda de Niké.

Sin embargo, su poder divino casi nulo no le permitió reforzar la fina película de luz, y las agujas de hielo la traspasaron y arremetieron inmisericordemente contra ella…

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema. Inmediaciones de la Pirámide de Abu Gurab==

En medio del amplio y ardiente desierto rojo que se extendía a lo ancho de la pirámide de Ra, corrían hombro con hombro dos Santos Dorados.

—Hace mucho que no nos juntábamos para batallar, ¿cierto, amigo? —comentó con voz amena uno de ellos, atenuando un poco la tensión que empezaba a reinar entre ambos.

—Tienes razón, con los años nos distanciamos bastante. Me ocupé de mi esposa y del entrenamiento de mi hijo… Y ahora que lo mencionas, no me había disculpado con ustedes por alejarme tanto tiempo del Santuario.

Shiryû, Caballero de Oro de Libra, se sentía culpable porque pensaba que abandonó todo lo relacionado con su diosa durante todos esos años. Al darse cuenta de este hecho, su gran amigo Seiya de Sagitario intentó convencerlo de lo contrario.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Todos nos alejamos de una u otra forma —comentó el de armadura alada con su característica actitud despreocupada—. Tu hijo Senshi ha crecido como todo un guerrero y se ha convertido en el digno sucesor del Dragón. En cambio yo… —Seiya soltó una pequeña risa burlona—, pues ni siquiera entrené al heredero de la armadura de Pegaso, ¡y ya ves lo testarudo que se ha vuelto ese muchacho sin mi guía!

El hombre de larga melena negra rió divertido ante el comentario de su amigo.

—¡Pero si Kenji es tu viva imagen! ¡Si no fuese por el color diferente de sus cabelleras, ambos serían idénticos! —mientras se mantenían corriendo, Shiryû detuvo la plática para mostrar su característica actitud reflexiva—. ¿No será que nos estás ocultando que tu joven sucesor es en realidad tu hijo?

A Sagitario casi se le escapa el corazón del cuerpo al escuchar aquella pregunta, y más con el acento tan serio con el que fue pronunciada.

—No bromees, amigo —titubeó Seiya con el rostro completamente ruborizado—. ¡Aunque nos parezcamos físicamente, yo no podría tener un hijo así de impulsivo y descuidado!

Riendo entre dientes, Libra vio como mejor opción dejar aquella discusión. En ese momento no ganaba nada insistiendo en resaltar el gran parecido que tenían también antecesor y sucesor de Pegaso, en lo que se refiere a rasgos de personalidad.

—De cualquier forma, amigo —lo llamó el castaño con el fin de cambiar el incómodo tema—. Debemos abandonar lo más pronto posible este lugar. No hay rastros de ningún enemigo en los alrededores.

—Tienes razón, parece ser que alguien irrumpió en esa pirámide de magma que acabamos de inspeccionar y que logró acabar con todo aquel que la habitaba…

—Lo notaste, ¿cierto, Shiryû? —señaló el antecesor de Pegaso, dejando escapar una risa más—. Fue ese malhumorado de Ikki quien arrasó con todos los enemigos de este territorio.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, todavía siento su cosmos agresivo en el ambiente. Solo espero que se encuentre bien.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Es Ikki! ¡Un sujeto duro como él no podría…!

La actitud jovial de Seiya cambió de repente. Un terrible presentimiento lo obligó a detenerse.

—Saori… —musitó sobremanera preocupado.

El semblante ensombrecido de su compañero de generación logró confundir y alarmar al actual Libra.

—¿Qué ocurre, Seiya? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No puedo precisarlo, pero siento que Saori se encuentra en grave peligro —apretando puños y dientes, Sagitario se dejó llevar por sus habituales impulsos—: Me marcho, Shiryû… No puedo permitir que nada le ocurra a nuestra diosa. ¡Prometí protegerla y eso haré!

El Caballero guardián del Sexto Templo sabía bien que cuando su amigo mostraba esa seria determinación, no existía poder humano —ni divino— que lo haga cambiar de parecer. En actitud conciliadora, se limitó a agarrarlo por ambas hombreras doradas a fin de encararlo.

—Te la encomiendo, amigo mío —le instó el antaño Dragón con la misma seriedad—. Sé que protegerás a Atenea con tu vida.

Tras asentir con decisión y dedicarle una última sonrisa cómplice a su colega, Seiya dejó el desierto escarlata en la forma de una brillante centella en el firmamento.

Por su parte, Shiryû también fue contagiado por el sentimiento de convicción que transmitía su camarada y también se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar abandonado.

—«Senshi… estoy seguro de que lograste superar la prueba que les impuso Atenea y que lograste ascender hasta este lugar… También te encontraré y protegeremos juntos la Tierra como padre e hijo… Tu madre se alegrará mucho cuando nos vea regresar victoriosos a nuestro hogar en Rozán».

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema. Sendero al Calabozo de las Mil Torturas==

En medio de su confusión y de las innumerables heridas que la afligían, la Amazona de Bronce Anna de Andrómeda avanzaba dando tumbos a través de un angosto sendero oscuro.

Su victoria contra la Guardiana celta de Banshee dejó graves estragos en su delicado ser. Hilos de sangre fluían sin cesar desde las cavidades de su rostro y un terrible dolor amenazaba con paralizar sus de por sí erráticos movimientos.

—Ma… maestro Shun… —titubeó la joven castaña, extendiendo el brazo de manera suplicante—. No pienso… rendirme en este lugar… Encontraré a Morrigan y… acabaré con ella…

Por más que la muchacha enjugaba sus lágrimas de sangre, éstas le seguían dificultando la visión e incrementando su martirio.

Tras avanzar arrastrando los pies a través de ese macabro escenario por ya varios minutos, al fin Anna llegó a sus límites y la acumulación de daño logró mermar por completo su capacidad física.

El hermoso verde que usualmente resplandecía en sus ojos, se opacó por completo cuando perdió el conocimiento. Con la imagen del sonriente Santo de Virgo en su mente, la Guerrera de Andrómeda se desvaneció en la inconsciencia, para luego desmoronarse pesadamente sobre aquel horrible terreno podrido.

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema. Puente de Bifröst. Frontera entre Nifelheim y Midgard==

Los terrenos pertenecientes a la diosa nórdica Yggdrasil parecían salidos de una novela de fantasía: Magníficos edificios y monumentos de estético diseño nacían desde la madera de los enormes árboles que flanqueaban el llamado Puente de Bifröst. La armónica belleza de ese paraíso natural era complementada por la frondosa y llamativa vida vegetal que adornaba tan imponentes estructuras.

Al guerrero que atravesaba aquel escenario, le dio la impresión de que tal demostración de vida solo podría haber sido creada por un poder divino superior. Y sus elucubraciones no eran exageradas, ya que al ver junta a tal cantidad de exuberantes plantas y flores, cualquiera pensaría lo mismo.

Solo por unos instantes la atención de Hyôga de Acuario se distrajo del hermoso paisaje. Una abrumadora nostalgia lo invadió al recordar a su alumna y sucesora…

—«Natassia… lamento lo que ocurrió en el Santuario… —reflexionó con pesar el hombre que cubría el costado izquierdo de su rostro con un lienzo blanco—. De ser posible, me habría gustado al menos despedirme de ti antes de ascender a este ostentoso lugar».

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—«Me alegró mucho escucharte mostrar tanto valor y entrega en ese momento. No solo te has convertido en una guerrera inigualable, sino que también estás creciendo como un grandioso ser humano... —el Santo de Oro posó con delicadeza la mano derecha sobre su pecho—. Siento que ya estás lista para obsequiarte el objeto que significa tanto para mí…»

Influenciado por lo bello del ambiente, el rubio dio un liberador suspiro de alivio.

—Mi querida Natassia, donde quiera que te encuentres, puedes estar segura de que cuentas con la bendición de Atenea.

Algo perturbó la quietud del lugar, llamando la atención del Acuariano: Desde la lejanía del puente de madera, una figura humanoide se acercaba corriendo rauda hacia el Santo.

La reacción instintiva de Hyôga fue alterarse al pensar que se trataba de un enemigo, pero se calmó al apenas poder identificar a la recién aparecida.

—Es la Guerrera de Géminis —se dijo a sí mismo, siguiendo dificultosamente con la vista la trayectoria de la extraña dama—. Es un alivio poder encontrarme con una aliada…

Dispuesto estaba el Santo a recibir a su compañera Dorada, cuando ésta simplemente lo pasó de largo y continuó con su veloz carrera. Sin detenerse, aquella misteriosa Amazona sin nombre avanzó en sentido contrario del que venía Acuario, ignorándolo por completo a pesar de encontrarse a pocos centímetros de él.

Tal era la vertiginosa velocidad con la que corría la mujer pelirroja, que apenas Hyôga se giró para llamarla y detenerla, ella ya había desaparecido.

—Increíble… —añadió el Dorado sorprendido—. ¿Cómo es posible que se mueva de esa manera sin siquiera encender su cosmos?

Poco a poco la incertidumbre se apoderaba del otrora Cisne.

Desde que la conoció en un principio, la Amazona de Géminis siempre le inspiró dudas y cierta desconfianza. Más que por su apariencia inquietante, lo que en verdad le intrigaba a Hyôga era el hecho de que ella se mostraba siempre esquiva y huraña hacia todos los habitantes del Santuario y en especial hacia la misma Atenea.

Incluso sabiendo que aquella misteriosa mujer contaba con la aprobación de su diosa, su actuar le pareció siempre sospechoso, y más al ser testigo de esta última demostración de falta de compañerismo de la menos conocida de los Santos Dorados de la nueva generación.

Dejando a un lado esos pensamientos que liaban su mente, el Caballero de larga melena rubia se dispuso a continuar. Sin embargo, lo que observó al girarse nuevamente, le heló la sangre por completo.

—Vaya… Pasaron varios años desde la última vez que nos vimos…

Quien pronunció aquellas palabras en un tono indescifrable, fue un hombre que se había plantado a mitad del sendero de tronco.

Aquel extraño poseía un porte imponente y solemne, al ser su cuerpo envestido por una armadura de tonalidades doradas y cobrizas, cuyo diseño, a juzgar por la expresión del Caballero de Atenea; fue reconocido a primera vista.

El rostro del recién aparecido era ligeramente cubierto por su casco, y apenas se podía divisar su ligera sonrisa oculta entre la incógnita.

—Pero qué cara de susto trae —comentó aquel guerrero, al ser testigo de la intriga que se reflejaba en el semblante del Acuariano—. Veo que no me reconocerá a menos que haga esto…

El General de Poseidón de Dragón Marino retiró el casco de su cabeza. Su objetivo era hacer que Hyôga contemple su faz descubierta…

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema. Plaza de Bodhidharma==

—¡'Redención en el Nirvana'!

La voz del Guardián hindú Asura de Ganesha sonó llena de regocijo y emoción al evocar el nombre de una de sus técnicas.

Tras recibir de lleno el invisible ataque dimensional, los dos Santos de Atenea que lo enfrentaban se desplomaron semimuertos sobre la dura superficie de mármol de la alhambra.

Narella de Sextante y Theron de Unicornio fueron completamente derrotados y humillados por su rival.

Aunque lograron ascender con vida al panteón divino, difícilmente los dos amigos serían capaces de continuar en la lucha con el mismo ímpetu que mostraron contra los guerreros finlandeses hace unas horas. Casi no lograron oponer resistencia cuando ese curioso personaje arremetió contra ellos a quemarropa.

Asura poseía una apariencia poco común para un guerrero, ya que su voluminoso cuerpo le haría pensar a cualquiera que al Guardián le sería difícil moverse al estar tan descuidado y excedido de peso. No obstante, pese a lo que parecían ser solo desventajas físicas, era apabullante la soltura que mostraba al batallar, incluso vistiendo aquella pesada y exageradamente adornada armadura, cuyo diseño traía a la memoria la figura del dios elefante de cuatro brazos.

—¡Vencí! ¡Vencí a dos Santos de Atenea! —exclamó con aire cantarín el hindú de apariencia bonachona, aplaudiéndose a sí mismo como si de un niño se tratase—. ¡El señor Brahma estará muy orgulloso de mí cuando le muestre los cadáveres de éstos dos!

—No… No has obtenido la victoria todavía, gordo… —manifestó con dificultad el maltratado Santo de Unicornio, intentando levantar la cabeza para encarar a su peligroso contendiente—. ¡No permitiremos que una sobrealimentada bola de manteca como tú nos humille de esa forma!

La reencarnación de Ganesha dejó pasar desapercibidos los insultos de su joven oponente. Las palabras simplemente no lo afectaban.

—Hemos vencido antes a sujetos como tú —secundó muy decidida la postrada doncella en armadura rosa, ajustando por instinto la venda que cubría sus dañados ojos—. ¡Y si tengo que perder todos mis sentidos para vencerte, pues así lo haré!

Tal como lo hicieran durante su batalla en el Bosque de Pangrati, Narella y Theron se reincorporaron apoyándose en el cuerpo del otro y con gran decisión encararon al avatar del dios asiático.

—¡Los muertos no hablan! —les reclamó indignado el hombretón en armadura de tonalidades anaranjadas—. ¡Los muertos se quedan quietos en el piso!

Justo cuando Asura se disponía a aplastar con todo su peso a los inmóviles Caballeros, una providencial intervención salvó las vidas de ambos.

—¡'Excálibur'!

Una veloz ráfaga de luz cortante surcó el piso y se interpuso entre la pareja Ateniense y el Guardián. Y aunque no logró herirlo, sirvió de pantalla para que dos aliados hagan aparición en medio del combate en territorio hindú.

Kyrie de Escorpión había aprovechado la conmoción para rescatar a sus maltrechos amigos y alejarlos de la escena, mientras que su hermano Eleison de Capricornio se plantó enfrente del confundido Ganesha.

El siempre amable y sonriente sucesor de Shura en ese momento mostraba una marcada expresión de ira en su rostro. Asura logró desatar la cólera oculta del Dorado con sus acciones más recientes.

—Acabas de despertar a la feroz espada que dormía en mi brazo —amenazó el joven rubio ojiazul, expandiendo su prodigiosa energía cósmica dorada—. ¡Prepárate, porque no me detendré hasta rebanar tu cuerpo en miles de pedazos!

* * *

==Maravilla Suprema. Afueras del Jardín de K'uen-Luen==

Todo era armonía y paz en la extensa pradera verde que rodeaba el territorio de Nü Wa, hasta que de repente una figura siniestra descendió veloz para chocar de manera abrupta sobre la perfecta alfombra de pasto.

Parecía ser que un demonio o un ángel de la muerte había descendido en predios chinos, pero en realidad se trataba de un hombre ataviado en una negra armadura alada.

Levantando la cabeza para contemplar el implacable _Calendario Maya_ que levitaba en el firmamento, el extraño de apariencia macabra extendió con fuerza las dos alas metálicas de formas puntiagudas que nacían de su espalda.

—Excelente, lo hemos logrado —expresó el guerrero, esbozando una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción—. Como te prometí en las ruinas del Santuario, te he traído sana y salva hasta la fortaleza de los dioses.

El Santo Negro de Sagitario le hablaba a la mujer que lo acompañaba en su aventura. Él la había protegido celosamente con un firme abrazo durante el ascenso de ambos.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Aioros… —manifestó la dama, con una sutil mezcla de calma y seriedad.

La doncella que protegía el antaño Santo de Atenea era precisamente una de sus compañeras de armas.

La Amazona lucía una armadura de bronce de tonalidades azules y púrpuras, contrastada ésta con el pulcro blanco de su larga túnica al clásico estilo griego. Su larga cabellera bañada por la luz divina de la _Maravilla Suprema_, brillaba en un intenso color vino tinto que resaltaba el de su nacarada piel.

Pese a que la Guerrera de Casiopea obedecía la ley de la máscara impuesta a todas las mujeres en el Santuario, ella era la única a la que se le permitía mostrar sus ojos a través de dos concavidades ovaladas en su careta metálica.

Desviando su radiante mirada de tonalidad rojo oscuro, la Ateniense contempló el pacífico paisaje al que acabaron de arribar y, soltándose suavemente del abrazo de su amigo y protector, empezó su avance sin decir palabra.

—No has cambiado un ápice en todos estos años, Alalá —resaltó con amabilidad Aioros de Sagitario, mientras la escoltaba en actitud digna—. Cuando te empeñas en algo, no existe nada que pueda distraerte de tus objetivos.

Tan abstraída estaba la pelirroja en sus pensamientos, que casi no logró escuchar lo que le dijo auquel hombre castaño que lucía una cinta roja en la frente.

—Disculpa… ¿me decías algo?

Cuando Alalá se giró para observarlo, el Santo en cloth negra logró verla claramente a los ojos. Él la conocía muy bien y podía interpretar sus sentimientos a través de su mirada.

—Tristeza… soledad… melancolía… nostalgia… ansiedad —farfulló Aioros, resaltando lo que veía a través de las ventanas del alma de su amiga—. Sabes que puedo leerte como a un libro abierto.

—Entonces evitaré que me mires —repuso ella con suma cortesía, dándole las espaldas por segunda ocasión—. Existen cosas que todos debemos sobrellevar solos en algún punto de nuestras vidas… Lo siento pero… mis sentimientos son privados…

—Entiendo, amiga, pero no puedes cargar sola con el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros. Por favor, permíteme ayudarte con lo que te aflige —quiso convencerla él, hablándole con acento comprensivo.

El antaño Sagitario no recibió respuesta alguna. Cuestión que fácilmente logró alterarlo.

—¡Por Atenea, al menos dime tu razón para querer ascender a este lugar tan peligroso! ¡¿Qué vale tanto la pena como para arriesgarte de esta forma?!

La irritación e impaciencia con las que él pronunció sus últimas frases, sin duda sorprendieron a su compañera de generación. En todos los años en los que lo conoció, no lo había visto perder así la calma.

—Discúlpame, no quise gritarte —profirió el ex guardián del Noveno Templo, al ver que Alalá se detenía en seco—. Es solo que me preocupa lo que podría pasarte. Si el enemigo fue capaz de destruir el Santuario entero, no quiero imaginarme lo que le haría a una sola guerrera…

—Aioros, si sobreviví a la muerte que descendió sobre el Santuario, eso significa que todavía tengo oportunidad para proteger a Atenea y sus ideales. Y… aunque talvez me juzgues mal por lo que voy a decir, también quiero cumplir mi deseo más anhelado —dictaminó la Amazona con una voz tajante y segura—. Puedo sentirlo… y por esa razón haré todo lo posible para reencontrarme con él… ¡Mi corazón me dice que se encuentra aquí, en algún lugar de esta fortaleza divina, y no descansaré hasta verlo nuevamente!

Ella no solía hablar con tan acentuada convicción, y eso el Caballero que la acompañaba lo sabía muy bien. Adicional a esto, al escuchar las últimas palabras de la frase de su amiga, el guerrero en armadura azabache se percató enseguida de sus intenciones.

Limitándose a negar en silencio con la cabeza, sonrió complacido.

—Vaya que es afortunado el hombre a quien buscas. Seguramente merece tener a su lado a una mujer tan valiosa como tú…

Alalá acogió para sí los elogios y no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Tras esto su atención se concentró en la presencia de unas bellas flores que crecían cerca de ambos. Una remembranza del pasado le obligó a arrodillarse y cultivarlas enseguida.

—Son hermosas —resaltó fascinado el de armadura alada, al ver las radiantes plantas que sostenía su amiga—. Parece ser que la vida que nace en este lugar es mucho más exuberante que la de la Tierra.

—Son orquídeas azules. Como las que…

—Como las que dejabas para él cada noche en el monumento en el que encerraron nuestras almas —completó Sagitario en tono alegre.

—Entonces me vieron orar por ustedes en cada ocasión… —notó sorprendida la dama de cabellos vino tinto.

—Así es, Alalá. Fueron tu presencia y tus plegarias las que nos permitían ver una esperanza en medio de la oscuridad y el frío al que nos confinaron los dioses. Llenaste de color nuestra gris existencia con todas las rosas que nos obsequiaste durante todos estos años. Debo admitir, además, que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de nosotros el trato especial que tenías con él… Siempre te escabullías en la noche para colocar una orquídea azul bajo la imagen de su rostro tallado en el monumento.

La doncella de Casiopea se encogió de hombros avergonzada. No tenía idea de que fue vista en todo momento por los doce Dorados legendarios.

—En nombre de mis compañeros y mi hermano, te agradezco sinceramente por tu compañía en momentos tan difíciles de nuestra existencia. Y con gran humildad me pongo a disposición como tu protector personal.

Haciendo una ligera reverencia formal, Aioros le dio más énfasis a sus últimas palabras.

—No insistas, por favor —reaccionó la dama, extendiéndole una de las orquídeas como obsequio—. Espero que entiendas que esto es algo que debo hacer sola, además… —La mujer enmascarada posó sus nostálgicos ojos escarlata sobre los verdes y serenos del Santo—. También he llegado a conocerte muy bien y, en todos estos años no he olvidado tu forma de ser… Te he notado inquieto desde que nos encontramos por primera vez en el Santuario. Puedo asegurar que tú también tienes asuntos pendientes en esta fortaleza y, aunque lo disfraces bien, sé que ansías partir a fin de resolverlos.

—Qué bien me conoces —replicó el aludido, riendo incómodo—. Podría engañar incluso al cabeza dura de mi hermano menor, pero no a ti… —al antaño Dorado dio un suspiro de resignación—. De acuerdo, lo admito. Tengo que ajustar cuentas con cierta persona…

—No te detengo entonces, Aioros —añadió resignada ella, desviando su tapado rostro—. Es una lástima, pero ha llegado el momento de nuestra despedida.

La reacción instintiva del hombre en armadura negra fue abrazar con fuerza a la sorprendida Amazona, quien no vio venir tan emotivo gesto.

—Esta no es nuestra despedida —le susurró él con marcado pesar, acercándosele al oído—. Hasta luego, mi querida amiga. Que el cosmos de Atenea te proteja.

Empuñando con decisión la flor añil que le acabaron de regalar, el Santo Negro de Sagitario se desvaneció por completo sin dejar el mínimo rastro de su presencia.

Al verse sola, Alalá concentró sus ímpetus en hallar a la persona con la que tanto ansiaba reunirse.

Lo primero que llamó su atención en su trayecto, fue la magnífica torre de porcelana que se elevaba en el centro de un colorido jardín lejano.

—«Sin duda aquél es el edificio más importante de este territorio divino —dedujo ansiosa, al tiempo que avanzaba con cautela entre la extensión de pasto y flores—. Algo me dice que te encuentras cerca de esa torre… »

La más profunda melancolía del pasado invadió por completo a la doncella de Casiopea. Con cada paso que daba, su ritmo cardiaco se incrementaba a causa de una emoción que recordaba muy bien.

—«Este sentimiento… Solo una persona es capaz de hacer latir mi corazón de esta forma… Volveremos a estar juntos… Saga…»

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Y así amigos, comienza una temporada más de esta historia. Ha sido estupendo poder escribir para todos ustedes._

_Ahora nos queda la duda de cuál será la escena que continuará en el próximo capítulo… Eso lo averiguaremos en unos días en el próximo episodio de Saint Seiya – Saga : Cataclismo 2012!_

_Para cualquier novedad, estén pendientes de la página en face la historia ^^_

_Nos leemos en el cap.46! Un abrazo desde Ecuador!_


End file.
